


Затмение

by Kifia, Limonch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Plotty, Slash, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 237,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kifia/pseuds/Kifia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonch/pseuds/Limonch
Summary: Драко поклялся отомстить Гарри за заточение отца, но Поттер лишь посмеялся в ответ. Но на этот раз Малфой планирует нечто большее, чем очередную школьную пакость. Старая вражда обретает смертельные грани, когда Драко похищает Гарри, чтобы передать Волдеморту. Идеальный план, гарантирующий месть, власть и престиж, — всё одним выстрелом. Но, когда мир Драко перевернётся с ног на голову, ему придётся бороться, чтобы спасти и себя, и Гарри. Им обоим придётся пройти через ад. Чтобы вернуться домой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Хищник и жертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327164) by [Mijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan). 



Если коридоры Хогвартса были как минимум интересны в течение дня, то ночью от них просто захватывало дух. Стены слабо мерцали призрачным сиянием остаточной магии. Тени, казалось, скрывали в себе от света нечто зловещее и мрачное. Все чувства обострялись под ощущением, будто что-то пряталось в самых тёмных углах. И сегодня вечером это именно так и было.

Драко Малфоя совершенно не волновало захватывающее ночное очарование Хогвартса. Он покинул подземелья, чтобы выполнить свою долгожданную миссию и отомстить. Ранее этим же днём, к концу зельеварения, ему удалось стащить доклад Поттера по зельям из его сумки. Задание нужно было сдавать на следующий день, и если Поттер не хотел неприятностей на занятии, то обязательно должен был пойти искать доклад. И когда он пойдёт, Драко уже будет ждать его.

Это было так просто. Так просто, и в то же время мастерски сработано. Теперь всё, что оставалось делать — ждать.

Он всматривался во тьму, ища любой признак движения из-за большого портрета, спокойно висящего на стене и отделяющего башню Гриффиндора от остальной части Хогвартса. Напрягая слух, слизеринец мог различить только ритмичное храпение Полной Дамы в своей раме. Кроме этого единственным, что он слышал, был глухой стук его собственного сердца в ушах.

Осторожно балансируя на носочках, опираясь о стену одной рукой, Драко был начеку. Он никогда ещё ни к чему не готовился так тщательно в своей жизни. Зелье, которое он сварил для себя, избавило его от потребности спать. Он мог бы прождать всю ночь и так и не сомкнуть глаз. В том, чтобы быть любимчиком Снейпа, были свои преимущества, и его любимым был доступ ко всем запасам ингредиентов для зелий. Под рубашкой у Драко был скрыт необычный кулон, который мальчик надел по указу отца. Вещица работала против следящих чар и должна была полностью скрывать Драко от магического обнаружения, пока он и Поттер не будут уже слишком далеко от Хогвартса. Вдобавок его собственные навыки слежки и скрытность должны были помочь ему остаться незамеченным. Малфой опустил руку и провёл ей по рукояти маленького кинжала, лежащего в ножнах. Те были заткнуты за ремень, аккуратно спрятанные под мантией. Лезвие было смазано замораживающим зельем по собственному рецепту Драко. Этот настой обеспечил ему лучшие оценки на СОВах, теперь же обеспечит поимку Поттера.

Вдруг раздался шорох, и Драко моргнул, но дальнейшей реакции не последовало. Рама портрета мягко отъехала назад от стены с противным визгливым скрипом, из-за чего Полная Леди пошевелилась, но так и не проснулась. Картина медленно вернулась на своё место, и казалось, будто никто из-за неё и не выходил.

Улыбка Драко стала шире. Значит, Поттер использовал свою мантию-невидимку. Однако для слизеринца не было разницы, это даже играло ему на руку. Поттер будет чувствовать себя увереннее, прячась под мантией, и поэтому будет менее осторожным. Беззаботную жертву куда легче поймать.

Он услышал шарканье ботинок по каменному полу и тихий шорох ткани в неподвижном воздухе. Хороший хищник всегда точно знает, где и когда напасть. Таков закон жизни — выживает сильнейший. Тот, кто знает, когда ждать, когда пугать, когда бежать и когда делать смертельный удар. Он проследует за Поттером до нужного места, а потом атакует. Гриффиндорец вот-вот окажется в самом низу пищевой цепи.

Тем временем Гарри вспоминал все проклятия, какие только знал. Просто невероятно. И как только можно было умудриться потерять доклад по зельеварению? Из всех предметов и из всех дней, почему это должен быть именно доклад по зельям и как раз за день до сдачи? Хуже того, это было первое задание в этом году!

Гарри мог поклясться кому угодно, что положил свою работу в сумку в конце занятия, но вечером, когда он и Рон вытряхнули свои книги на стол перед камином и сели за домашнее задание, пергамента с докладом не было. У него ушла целая неделя, чтобы написать эти жалкие четырнадцать дюймов, и у него никак бы не получилось восстановить всё за одну ночь. Гермиона могла бы помочь ему, но девочка упрямилась, убеждённая, что этот случай научит Гарри быть ответственнее. Так что теперь он здесь. В поисках чёртова доклада.

Гарри свернул в конце коридора, чтобы спуститься по ступенькам, едва не свалившись с первой же. К его растущему собранию проклятий добавилось ещё одно.

Темнота никогда не пугала Гарри. Он давно привык к ней, проведя большую часть своего детства в тесном чулане с единственной тусклой лампочкой. Тени ночных коридоров Хогвартса были ему знакомы, поэтому мальчик продвигался сквозь них с уверенностью человека, пребывающего в своих владениях. Тем не менее, озадаченность потерей своего доклада и раздражение от необходимости покинуть тёплую кровать сильно его нервировали. Сегодня у него было странное чувство, будто что-то непривычное скрывалось в тёмных закутках. Словно кто-то дышал слишком близко от него, врываясь на его территорию, нарушая его личное пространство.

— Гарри, а ну прекрати это, — сказал он себе. — Если ты так продолжишь, то станешь вконец параноиком. Карта Мародёров никого не показала в коридоре. Здесь никого нет. Просто спустись в подземелья, найди треклятый пергамент и возвращайся в кровать.

Тщательно сфокусировавшись на задаче, но в то же время добавляя ещё одно проклятие к его расширяющейся мысленной тираде, он проделал путь вниз по пролётам ступеней, вдоль длинных коридоров по направлению к подземельям. Не было ни намёка на присутствие Филча или Миссис Норрис, Пивза или Кровавого Барона. Гарри встретился со звенящей тишиной, как и следующий за ним Драко. Невидимый человек и его тень.

Драко шёл за Гарри на удобном расстоянии в тридцать шагов или около того, осторожно отмечая для себя точное положение шагов первого, его вдохов и выдохов. Он старался ступать след-в-след и даже дышать в том же ритме.

Тут, в подземельях, Поттер терял преимущество, а Драко, напротив, — заходил на свою территорию. Он знал каждую плитку на полу, каждую тень, каждый дверной проём. Такой молчаливой компанией мальчики прошли поворот, который вёл в слизеринские спальни, и продолжили идти прямо по коридору, к классу, где проводилось зельеварение. Эта часть замка была заброшена уже очень давно, но Драко подумал, что было бы разумно исследовать её. Осмотр привёл его к старому проходу, пыльному и грязному от того, что им никто не пользовался.

В то время его похождения казались лишь способом убить время, теперь же эти знания принесут свои плоды.

Мягкие шаркающие звуки шагов Поттера остановились перед кабинетом Снейпа. Драко услышал шуршание мантии и тяжёлый щелчок запертой двери, когда Гарри попытался войти. Естественно, она заперта, идиот. Уровень поттеровского здравомыслия упал на несколько пунктов в глазах Драко.

Тем не менее, задержка была именно тем, что ему было нужно. Драко скользнул к стене напротив двери и оказался прямо за Поттером. Так вот как ощущает себя змея, когда почует свою добычу и готовится напасть. Его отец гордился бы им, если бы видел сейчас. Драко с честью примут в ряды Пожирателей смерти. Почти задерживая дыхание, он приблизился к Поттеру со спины.

Гарри протянул руку и обхватил дверную ручку, потянув вниз. Дверь не поддалась. Он подёргал её ещё немного, хотя было вполне очевидно, что она заперта. Прекратив, он в раздражении потянулся за палочкой в складках одежды. Мальчик услышал едва различимый шорох за секунду до того, как что-то ухватилось за его мантию и резко дёрнуло. Он шокированно обернулся, инстинктивно поднимая руки для защиты.

— Малфой! — прошипел он.

Драко злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Не стоит бродить ночью по коридорам, Поттер. Тебя могут поймать.

— Как будто у тебя, в отличие от меня, есть на это право! — Гарри отступил назад, — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Просто небольшая работа по зельям, — и Драко достал из кармана помятый пергамент, — тебе это знакомо?

В тусклом свете подземелий Гарри узнал собственный корявый почерк.

Гриффиндорец, удивлённый донельзя, бесшумно открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз и наконец гневно выплюнул:

— Ты чего творишь? У тебя что, нет других людей, которых ты мог бы бесить?

Малфой сделал шаг ближе к мальчику, меньше его ростом, принимая свою самую грозную стойку. Гарри почувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своей щеке. Он попытался отойти назад, внезапно чувствуя себя сейчас ещё более неловко, чем обычно в присутствии слизеринца, но стена позади не дала ему сдвинуться. Гарри вдруг понял, что оказался в ловушке, зажатый между ней и Малфоем. Тот улыбнулся, и Гарри решил, что это была самая недоброжелательная улыбка, за исключением, пожалуй, волдемортовской.

— Я тут что, для мебели стою, Поттер? — издевательски спросил он со странным блеском в глазах, — А? Тогда, думаю, мне не стоит тратить своё время.

Даже если бы у Гарри было пространство для уклоняющегося манёвра, он бы просто не успел. Драко двигался молниеносно. Гриффиндорец увидел блеск металла в его руке за миг до того, как почувствовал вонзающееся в плечо лезвие.

Поражённый Гарри не смог даже вскрикнуть, лишь резко выдохнул. Сталь, погружённая в плечо, была обжигающе холодной. Жестоко усмехаясь, Малфой повернул кинжал перед тем, как вытащить его, однако морозное ощущение не исчезло. Напротив, оно быстро начало расходиться дальше по телу.

Лёд пронизывал вены Гарри, сковывал руки и грудь.

— Что ты…?

Лёд достиг шеи, словно заморозив невысказанные слова в горле. Мальчик опустился на пол, онемевшие ноги уже не держали.

Малфой стоял над ним с торжеством, написанным на лице.

— Это особое зелье, которое я изобрёл сам, Поттер. Немного не твоего уровня. Как жаль, что ты всегда уделял недостаточно внимания зельеварению. О, и кстати, твой доклад просто ужасен.

Он нагнулся так, что его лицо оказалось в сантиметрах от Гарри, и проговорил обманчиво мягким тоном:

— Не переживай, Поттер. Это не убьёт тебя. Тёмный Лорд был бы очень недоволен, если бы лишился такого удовольствия. Я ведь говорил, что рано или поздно ты за всё заплатишь.

Гарри попытался закричать, но перед глазами всё расплывалось. Его пульс замедлился, окружающие звуки отдавались в сознании эхом. Он едва смог заставить себя напрячься и сделать вдох. Холод добрался до сердца и с силой сдавил его. С последним надорванным вздохом Гарри наблюдал, как глубокие чёрные тени коридора обступают его и душат, а потом он провалился в темноту.

Драко взял руку Гарри и нащупал пульс. Удары были слабыми и шли с интервалом в десять секунд, но этого было достаточно. Удовлетворённо кивая, Малфой вернул клинок в ножны и запихнул поттеровский доклад в карман. Он подхватил гриффиндорца под руки и потащил к тайному выходу. Драко удивлённо отметил про себя, каким лёгким был Поттер. Возможно, не нужно удостаивать его левитирующим заклинанием, чтобы провести по туннелю. Он с лёгкостью мог протащить миниатюрного Гриффиндорца, оставив на маленьком миленьком Поттере несколько ссадин в угоду своему самолюбию.

Драко уже рассказал отцу о своём плане, поэтому Люциус будет ждать их у выхода. Если бы Драко провалился, его бы сурово наказали, но риск был оправдан. Отец встретит его с гордостью, а Тёмный лорд лично похвалит его работу. Он справился с заданием, которое было не по силам другим Пожирателям смерти. Он, Драко Малфой, поймал Гарри Поттера.


	2. Уроки власти

  
_I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.  
(~Simon and Garfunkel)_

_Я возвёл стены  
Могучей тайной крепости,  
Которую не взять никому.  
Мне не нужна дружба — она причиняет боль.  
Я презираю смех и любовь.  
Я — скала.  
Я — остров._

***

Драко был в подземельях под Малфой-менором лишь несколько раз за свою жизнь. В первый раз ему было восемь лет. Его отец решил, что тот достаточно большой, чтобы посмотреть это место, внимая по пути рассказам об аврорах, некогда заточённых тут, и грязнокровках, которых пытали во времена возвышения Тёмного Лорда. То был раз, когда Драко получил первый урок власти: что она из себя представляла и почему была так важна. Власть контролировать людей, власть повелевать жизнью и смертью. Драко видел своими глазами и начинал понимать все эти вещи. В этом подземелье Люциус Малфой повелевал жизнями заключённых. В этом подземелье Драко начал понимать значение власти.

Второе посещение подземелий носило куда менее приятный характер. Это был ещё один урок власти, однако его содержание разительно отличалось от первого. Во второй раз Драко получил урок, будучи по другую сторону решётки. Ему было одиннадцать, когда он попытался проникнуть в гостиную отца и украсть парочку примечательных вещиц из тайника под полом, пока его родители строили из себя радушных и гостеприимных хозяев на одном из блистательных званых вечеров. Мальчик хотел принести что-то, хоть что-нибудь в школу и похвастаться этим перед друзьями, чтобы поднять в их глазах свой авторитет и влияние. Он знал, что отца нужно слушаться и нельзя лазить в его гостиную, но искушение пересилило. Естественно, мальчик потревожил защитные чары, наложенные на комнату. Тут же появился отец, схватил Драко за руку и потащил вниз.

Люциус Малфой не испытывал ни сострадания, ни гнева, приковывая Драко к стене темницы, а сам мальчик не проронил ни слезинки. Слёзы для слабаков. Таково было его наказание, да и к тому же оно было справедливым, это знали оба. Запирая решётку, Люциус ровно произнёс:

— Нельзя вот так просто брать власть, Драко. Её нужно заработать. Теперь тебе придётся расплачиваться.

Когда дверь подземелья с грохотом захлопнулась, оставляя Драко на ночь наедине со своими мыслями, он наконец расслабился и дал волю слезам, которые теперь беспрепятственно потекли по лицу, ведь никто бы не увидел его в таком состоянии. Возможно, методы воспитания Люциуса были чересчур суровы и сильно давили на ребёнка, который был ещё слишком мал для всего этого. Но в любом случае на следующее утро на свет вышел более жёсткий Драко, и, возможно, именно этого и добивался его отец. Так он показал сыну, каково находиться под чьим-либо влиянием.

И теперь, несколько лет спустя, смотря сквозь прутья той же решетки на тощую темноволосую фигуру на полу, Драко чувствовал ту самую неуловимую власть. В этот раз он её честно заработал.

Драко позволил себе небольшую улыбку, когда отец запер замок темницы.

Люциус повернулся к сыну и поймал взглядом эту эмоцию. Возможно, это был первый раз, когда он стоял и видел своего преемника в истинном свете, оценивая его. Драко в самом деле хорошо усвоил свои уроки и теперь принёс ещё больше чести имени Малфоев. Он был достойным сыном. Сильным наследником. Люциус неосознанно скопировал его удовлетворённую улыбку.

— Драко, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как Тёмный Лорд будет доволен. Он не был полностью уверен, что твой план сработает, но ты всё сделал превосходно. Легко и в то же время очень хитро. Сам Салазар Слизерин гордился бы тобой.

Отец протянул руку:

— Могу я осмотреть твой клинок?

— Да, отец.

Драко понимал, что это была больше команда, чем вопрос, и покорно вынул кинжал, протягивая его рукоятью к отцу. Мальчик знал, когда нужно говорить, а когда стоит придержать язык, поэтому он стоял в почтительном молчании, пока отец изучал небольшой клинок. Он всё ещё был покрыт засохшей кровью.

Люциус осторожно повернул его в руках, обтянутых перчатками, бормоча что-то себе под нос, пока осматривал оружие.

— Очень впечатляет. Если подумать, то всё, что потребовалось, чтобы притащить сюда неуловимого Поттера, был этот кинжал.

Мужчина провёл кончиками пальцев по лезвию, и на перчатках осталось немного засохшей крови. С задумчивым выражением лица он потёр большой и указательный пальцы. Кровь скаталась и осыпалась на пол.

— И это… это то, что так долго искал Тёмный Лорд. На этот раз всё закончится.

Люциус вернул клинок Драко.

— Я должен связаться с Тёмным Лордом и рассказать о твоём успехе. Если он будет доволен, как я и полагаю, то вскоре ты тоже сможешь называть его Милордом.

Мужчина скользнул взглядом по распростёртому на полу телу.

— Оставайся здесь и не спускай с него глаз. Поттер может выглядеть беспомощным, но ему просто невероятно везёт по жизни. Нельзя дать ему даже возможность думать о побеге.

Драко слегка склонил голову и сказал:

— Да, отец.

Без лишних слов Люциус Малфой повернулся на каблуках и направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх из подземелья.

Драко мысленно поздравил себя. Отец ещё ни разу не высказывал ему такой похвалы, и мальчик её вправду заслужил. Люциус был действительно горд сыном, но держался в рамках этикета и статуса. Даже в такие моменты радости Малфои не опускались до непосредственного выражения своих эмоций. Это было бы признаком слабости. Слабости, присущей тому мальчишке, лежащему в темнице.

Драко повернулся и облокотился о стену напротив камеры, от нечего делать разглядывая Поттера в провалах решётки. Гриффиндорец неловко лежал на боку ровно в том месте, где скинул его Драко по прибытии. Лицо мальчика было бледнее обычного, а губы приняли неестественный синеватый оттенок. Драко, прищурив глаза, наблюдал, как едва поднимается и опадает грудная клетка Поттера. Он всё ещё был жив. Бледность была всего лишь побочным эффектом зелья и должна была скоро пройти.

Глаза Поттера были закрыты, и он казался почти умиротворённым в своём забытьи. Мягкие черты лица и плавные изгибы говорили о юности и наивности, и было сложно предположить, какие страшные вещи пришлось пережить мальчику. Без привычных дурацких очков лицо Поттера совершенно преобразилось, будто с него сняли маску, образ Мальчика-Который-Выжил, оставив лишь хрупкого юношу на его месте. Драко не мог оторвать глаз от такой необычной картины. Буквально на секунду он забыл, что это лицо принадлежит его врагу.

Малфой помотал головой, отгоняя странные мысли. Это было лицо мальчика, который оттолкнул его протянутую ладонь в первый школьный день, променяв его на компанию отбросов волшебного сообщества. Это детское лицо слишком часто сияло триумфом на квиддичных матчах, когда сам Драко покидал поле ни с чем. Это лицо красовалось на обложках Ежедневного Пророка и Волшебного Еженедельника, а имя Гарри Поттер было знакомо всем волшебникам и ведьмам Британии, если не целого мира. И это лицо уже слишком долго преследовало Драко.

Слизеринец убеждённо напомнил себе, что теперь это лицо выражало лишь слабость. Поттер сидел за решёткой, а Драко был снаружи. Заносчивый гриффиндорец был без сознания, в темнице под Малфой-мэнором, во власти Драко.

Власть над жизнью и смертью. Она такая опьяняющая, такая захватывающая. И чем сильнее ненависть к врагу, тем ярче чувство. Драко предоставилась отличная возможность сказать Поттеру всё, что он о нём думает. Здесь гриффиндорец не сможет прятаться за спиной Дамблдора, а предатели крови и грязнокровка не смогут выручить из беды. Здесь он один.

Драко наблюдал за практически незаметным дыханием мальчика, тщательно отслеживая малейшие изменения. Кто-то посторонний мог бы и не заметить первые слабенькие подёргивания век, лёгкие движения конечностей, шевеление нижней губы, но только не Драко. Как будто в замедленной съёмке, лицо Поттера исказилось в муке. Малфой придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше видеть его, скрестив руки на груди. Зелье прекращало действовать.

* * *

_Холодно… так холодно. Наверное, я одеяло скинул. Слишком холодно. Какой ужасный кошмар… Малфой. Малфой напал на меня. Здесь слишком холодно. Почему я не могу двигаться? Холодина…_

Гарри попытался заставить свои глаза открыться, но был награждён острым покалыванием по всему лицу. Он попытался свернуться калачиком, но неприятное ощущение только усилилось. Под конец жалящие иглы разошлись по всему телу, как будто кто-то надолго остановил циркуляцию крови, а потом вновь пустил её по венам.

Крепко зажмурившись, Гарри сжал зубы и напряг затёкшие мышцы, стараясь не дать боли усилиться. Заставить сонную голову работать под таким роем иголок и жал было очень тяжело. После неопределённого количества времени покалывание ослабло, и Гарри ощутил, что может двигаться. Весь дрожа, он повернулся на полу, пытаясь отдышаться.

Щека прошлась по каменной поверхности. Холодные и грубые булыжники оцарапали мягкую кожу. Гарри медленно вытянул руку и оперся ей о пол. Он совершенно точно не был в своей кровати. И даже не рядом, свалившись с неё во сне. В голове скользнула ужасная догадка, сердце застыло в горле. Это едва ли казалось возможным, но… произошедшее несколько часов назад не было ночным кошмаром.

Гарри с опаской приоткрыл глаза, боясь того, что может увидеть. Пол под ним был выложен из грубого камня и покрыт насыпью гравия и песка. Кроме этого, мальчик смог различить тяжёлую решётку, резкой тенью выделявшуюся в свете парочки факелов на стенах. Решётка… значит, его всё-таки поймали. Больше он не видел ничего примечательного. Все было размыто в футе от его лица. Секундный приступ паники охватил Гарри, как только он понял, что очки пропали.

Со стоном он поднялся на колени. Плечо ныло в том месте, куда пырнул его Малфой. Кровь ревела в ушах, грозя вновь отправить Гарри в беспамятство, и он обхватил голову руками, умоляя, чтобы это закончилось. Кроме этого шума, Гарри услышал голос, который буквально заставил его застывшую кровь вскипеть.

— Как спалось, Поттер? — манерно протянул голос.

Гарри с усилием поднял голову и повернулся к источнику звука. Он совсем не обратил внимание на человеческий силуэт, расположенный прямо за прутьями решётки, и теперь очень желал никогда бы его не замечать. И пусть Гарри не мог разглядеть черт лица и кровь всё ещё набатом долбила в ушах, он всегда бы узнал эту манеру речи.

— Малфой, — тихо процедил он в ответ.

— Верно, Поттер, — расплывчатая фигура приблизилась к решётке и облокотилась на неё. — Разве профессора не говорили тебе не слоняться по школе ночью? Хотя, конечно, Гарри Поттеру закон не писан.

— Ты украл мой доклад по зельям, придурок, — огрызнулся Гарри, пытаясь заставить ноги двигаться.

— Ну и что. Ты мог бы и написать его заново, — Малфой извлёк что-то из своего кармана и протянул через решетку. Гарри узнал хруст помятого пергамента, — и тебе действительно следовало бы это сделать. Я даже удивлён, как тебе удалось сдать СОВ с тем бредом, что у тебя в голове.

— Наверное, мне стоило попросить помощи у тебя, раз ты такой эксперт по зельям, — слова Гарри просто сочились сарказмом.

— Эта бравада тебя не спасёт, Поттер, — Малфой лениво спрятал бумагу в складки одежды. — Но ведь ты же знаменитый Гарри Поттер. Слишком хорош, чтобы просить о помощи. Слишком крут, чтобы следовать всем правилам, которые устанавливают для твоей защиты. И посмотри, где ты теперь. Дамблдор больше не может защитить тебя, Поттер.

— Разве это мне нужен кто-то, кто будет меня защищать? — скептически спросил Гарри с очевидным отвращением в голосе. Даже в полусогнутом положении на полу тон Поттера был преисполнен обвинения и злобы, что заставило Драко передёрнуться. — Ты прятался за широкими спинами Крэбба и Гойла всё время, прятался за Амбридж, а сейчас ты тут, липнешь к своему папочке. Он купил тебе место в квиддичной команде, купит ли он теперь тебе место в рядах Пожирателей смерти?

Драко был благодарен, что Поттер не видел его лица в тот момент. Тирада гриффиндорца была словно звонкой пощёчиной. Однако Драко быстро взял себя в руки и принял расслабленную позу, игнорируя комментарий о квиддиче.

— Вообще-то я заработаю место в рядах Тёмного Лорда самостоятельно, — самодовольно протянул он. — И ты — мой билет туда. Конечно, влияние отца было только на руку. Какая жалость, что всё, что сделали для тебя твои родители — это позволили убить себя и поставить любимого сына на первое место в чёрном списке Тёмного Лорда.

В яростном порыве Гарри бросился на решётку и потянулся к малфоевской шее.

— ТЫ!

Но блондин, поражённый, успел отпрыгнуть к стене, и Гарри лишь вскользь коснулся края его мантии. Одна рука гриффиндорца была протянута через прутья аж по плечо, а вторая с силой сжимала их так, что костяшки побелели. Можно было услышать шипящее дыхание сквозь сжатые зубы, но врасплох Малфоя застали именно глаза.

Драко никогда до этого не видел Поттера без очков. Даже в обычной обстановке за унылым блеском линз его глаза всегда как-то по-особенному сияли, что приводило Малфоя в замешательство. В голове всплыло воспоминание о небольшом происшествии на экзамене. Во время СОВ по чарам Драко потерял контроль над заклинанием левитации из-за взгляда Поттера, и его бокал разбился вдребезги. Никто ещё не заставлял Малфоя так сбиваться. Никто больше не мог заставить его чувства так ярко вспыхивать. Тем не менее, если в тот раз Драко был дезориентирован, то в этот всё было гораздо хуже. Теперь два больших изумруда напротив, полные ярости, сверлили его собственные глаза, отсвечивая гневом, болью и чем-то ещё, что Драко не мог распознать и даже не был уверен, что хотел бы. Но что бы это ни было, он почувствовал, как его сердце на мгновение остановилось.

Оба не отрывали глаз друг от друга, находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и буквально на миг Драко ощутил растекающийся в груди страх. Это было ненормально. Поттер стоит за решёткой, без палочки, даже без очков. Он беспомощен. Тогда почему Драко почувствовал в тот момент, что гриффиндорец перехватил контроль над ситуацией?

Наконец Драко, весь дрожа, оторвал взгляд. Поттер был ЕГО пленником, под ЕГО контролем. Нельзя позволить ему перехватить контроль вот так ещё раз. В следующий раз, который, Малфой не сомневался, произойдёт, он будет держать себя в руках. У Поттера всегда получалось быть занозой в заднице, но здесь, в подземельях Малфоев, такое было просто невозможным. Когда он вновь посмотрел на камеру, Поттер уже убрал руку и теперь сжимал решётку обеими ладонями. Тощие запястья казались едва ли не мощнее металлических прутьев, и Драко пришлось напомнить себе, что темница защищена магически. Лицо мальчика всё ещё было словно с вызовом втиснуто между прутьями, волосы лежали хаотичным ворохом, и казалось, что тут сидит дикий зверь, которого никогда не должны были поймать и которого никогда не укротят.

— Не смей приплетать сюда моих родителей, — Гарри говорил ложно спокойным тоном, стараясь не выйти из себя вновь. Ведь именно этого добивался Малфой. — Если тебе нужен я, то и решай всё со мной.

Малфой раскрыл рот, словно подыскивая колкий ответ, но тут раздался тяжёлый стук каблуков, привлёкший внимание мальчиков.

— Драко? — Люциус вошёл в проход, — Драко, надеюсь, у тебя тут всё идёт гладко? — он оценивающе задержался взглядом на Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, как любезно с вашей стороны посетить нас.

Гарри отдёрнул руки от решётки, но продолжал держать зрительный контакт со старшим волшебником. Даже если мальчик и был удивлён его появлением, то хорошо это скрыл.

— Вы же должны быть в Азкабане.

— Неужели ты и правда думал, что меня смогут там долго удерживать, Поттер? О нет, парень. У меня есть много влиятельных друзей. И тебе следовало бы вспомнить это, прежде чем совать свой нос, куда не следует.

— Мне кажется, у меня не было особого выбора, — Гарри осмотрелся вокруг, хотя и не мог нормально видеть без очков. — Где я?

— Это, — мистер Малфой приветственно развёл руки с едва заметной искоркой помпезности, — мой скромный дом. А если конкретнее, то его нижние этажи. Я приношу свои извинения за такие условия проживания, но мы подозревали, что вы не будете столь благосклонны, чтобы воспользоваться нашим приглашением, и оставите нас неприлично рано.

Масляный голос Малфоя был ещё ужаснее, чем открытое оскорбление. Гарри поборол жгучее желание бросить что-то в ответ, но не смог удержаться и сморщил в отвращении нос.

— И сколько же вы планируете держать меня здесь?

— Хороший вопрос, — кривая усмешка заиграла на губах Люциуса. — Как вы уже знаете, у Милорда есть к вам одно незаконченное дело. Пусть он и обрёл свою физическую форму, но у вас есть кое-что ещё, что ему нужно. Пятнадцать лет назад часть его силы передалась вам. Если бы он убил вас в ночь, когда возродился, то вернул бы себе её целиком. К сожалению, вы, видимо, обладаете просто необъяснимой удачей.

Гарри только фыркнул:

— О да. Я явно любимчик судьбы.

Мистер Малфой приподнял бровь.  
— В самом деле. Однако она предоставила нам возможность исправить оплошность в этот раз. Через несколько недель произойдёт полное лунное затмение. Такое астрономическое событие всегда отличается особым магическим потенциалом, мистер Поттер. И это событие слишком… полезно, чтобы его пропустить.

— И что это значит? — Астрономия. Ну почему он так часто отвлекался на уроках Синистры?

Мистер Малфой издал звук, отдалённо похожий на короткий смешок.

— Я бы не хотел испортить вам сюрприз, мистер Поттер. Тёмный Лорд сам с нетерпением ждёт того, чтобы всё вам объяснить. Он, как и все мы, несказанно рад предстоящему событию.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Казалось, выхода и вовсе нет. Волдеморт точно спланировал совершенно ужасный способ его убийства. К тому же, сейчас мальчик пребывал в поместье у Малфоев. Возможно, это как-то сыграет на руку. Он моргнул, перед глазами всё было расплывчатым.

— Дайте мне мои очки, — сухо сказал Гарри.

Мистер Малфой напустил на себя удивление.

— Драко! Где твои манеры? Верни же юному мистеру Поттеру его очки. Малфои всегда должны быть любезны и обходительны, помни это.

— Да, отец, — Драко потянулся к узкой полочке, встроенной в стену, и достал очки. Они немного погнулись во время похищения, но вполне ещё могли послужить своему хозяину. Стоя так далеко, как это было возможно, словно при кормлении опасного животного в зоопарке, он протянул вещь Поттеру.

Не успел Драко моргнуть, как рука гриффиндорца взметнулась навстречу сквозь прутья и выхватила очки из пальцев. Квиддичные рефлексы. Поттер и вправду был рождён для роли ловца. А вот Драко не был, и этот простой факт неимоверно раздражал мальчика. Был ли он зол на Поттера или же на себя — что ж, он, наверное, никогда не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

Гарри нацепил очки и прожёг взглядом сначала Драко, а затем и Люциуса.

— Поттер, и вы туда же, — произнёс Люциус с фальшивым страхом, — нужно говорить «спасибо», когда кто-то оказывает вам услугу.

— Мне не за что благодарить вас, — голос Гарри был ледяным.

— Неужели? Вы ведь всё ещё живы и относительно целы. И хочу заметить, что всё это может оказаться временным.

— Конечно, — Поттер вскинул голову, — если вы считаете, что после ножевого ранения и отравления можно остаться невредимым, то я чувствую себя просто прекрасно.

Драко только теперь заметил, что Поттер всё это время поддерживал своё левое плечо. Он хорошо скрывал рану. Драко был почти впечатлён.

— Давай же, Поттер, — мистер Малфой прищурился, — я прошу всего лишь небольшой благодарности. Это ведь не так сложно.

Уголок рта Драко изогнулся в лёгкой усмешке. Его забавляло, как отец игрался с Поттером.

Темноволосый гриффиндорец сжал губы в неповиновении.

— Я велел тебе сказать «спасибо», — зашипел Люциус. Одним быстрым движением мужчина выхватил палочку и направил её на Поттера. — Империо!

За пределами кабинета ЗОТИ это был первый раз, когда Драко так близко сталкивался с применением Непростительного. Неожиданность действия отца испугала его, однако слизеринец сделал маленький шаг ближе, чтобы лучше всё видеть. В конце концов, такое происходит не каждый день.

За измазанными стёклами очков глаза Гарри расфокусировались, лицо побледнело. Он несильно покачнулся на ногах. Поттер открыл рот, чтобы говорить, и Драко в ожидании готов был услышать «спасибо». Но оно так и не прозвучало.

Рот Поттера захлопнулся, и мальчик с силой зажмурился, как от яркого света. Он наклонил голову и затряс ею, словно пытаясь избавиться от шума в ушах. Когда Гарри снова поднял голову, во взгляд уже вернулась ясность.

— Знаете, Волдеморт тоже так пробовал. Вы там были. И если у него не сработало, то почему вы подумали, что получится у вас?

Драко был шокирован. Поттер не только сбросил заклятие, но и намекнул, что сам Тёмный Лорд провалился в попытке подчинить его волю. Единственным облегчением для слизеринца было то, что сейчас Поттер буравил взглядом не его самого, а его отца. Люциус Малфой также был в явном замешательстве. Однако он быстро прикрыл это гримасой и прорычал в ответ:

— В ближайшее время ты научишься быть вежливым, Поттер, однако это уже не будет иметь значения. Исход лишь один. Ты идиот, но боюсь, здесь тебе ничем нельзя помочь. Это, видимо, наследственное.

— Горите в аду.

Люциус только фыркнул.

— Посмотрим, кто из нас там окажется.

Мужчина отвлёкся от пленника и повернулся прямо к сыну.

— Итак, Драко, Милорд прибудет сюда завтра ближе к ночи, чтобы осмотреть нашего гостя. А пока он дал тебе особое задание, чем оказал большую честь. Тёмный Лорд посчитал, что раз именно ты поймал Поттера, то тебе и следует охранять его. Он не должен сбежать в этот раз. Ты осознаёшь важность этого задания?

Драко пересёкся с отцом взглядом и увидел в нём холодную гордость. Он перевёл взор на мальчика, спокойно стоящего за решёткой едва ли в трёх метрах от него самого. Он подумал о пылающих в глазах Поттера свирепости и вызове и, в особенности, о том, как он скинул Империус. Поттера не следовало недооценивать, но Драко чувствовал, что он справится с заданием. Гриффиндорец был безоружен и заперт, да и в конце-концов, разве Драко не является Малфоем?

— Конечно, отец. Поттер никуда не уйдёт.

— Отлично, — утвердил Люциус с коротким кивком. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы эльф принёс сюда еду и обустроил тебе место для сна, — он замялся, затем приподнял уголки рта в подобии улыбки. — Я горжусь тобой, Драко.

На этом он ушёл. Драко смотрел ему вслед с открытым в удивлении от неожиданной похвалы ртом.

— Да, ты по праву можешь гордиться своим подвигом, Малфой. Подкрался к безоружному однокурснику и пырнул его. Как благородно.

Драко вытаращился на Поттера, который теперь стоял, скрестив руки на груди и дразня его. Сам Тёмный Лорд уже несколько раз тщетно пытался убить его. Пожиратели смерти, провалившие миссию по поимке Поттера, расплачивались своими жизнями. Драко был тем, кто наконец преуспел в этом, как уже казалось, невыполнимом задании. Сейчас же Поттер своей дешёвой выходкой испоганил ему весь триумф.

Драко ощутил, как его лицо начинает краснеть. И как этому гриффиндорцу только удавалось вот так просто выводить обычно хладнокровного Малфоя из себя?

— Ты не совсем в том положении, чтобы болтать. Тебе просто повезло, что я сам не прикончил тебя.

— Ты бы не смог, — в голосе мальчика чувствовалась уверенность.

— Лишь потому, что нужно было притащить тебя сюда живым.

— Я не об этом, — яркие зелёные глаза поравнялись с глазами Драко, который обнаружил, что невольно часто заморгал.

— А о чём же тогда? Думаешь, мне до тебя есть хоть какое-то дело?

Во что Поттер играл?

— Нет.

— Думаешь, где-то глубоко внутри я добрый и хороший? — Драко начинал чувствовать себя довольно неудобно.

Поттер усмехнулся.

— Нет.

Сердце Драко громко и нервно забилось.

— Ну, а что тогда?

— Я думаю, что тебе не хватит сил, чтобы убить меня самому.

Поттер повернулся спиной к Драко и сделал вид, что занят устройством местечка, чтобы лечь. Хорошо, что мальчик отвернулся, потому что живот Драко мгновенно скрутило в тугой узел. _Как он посмел? Да как он…_

— Не стоит, Поттер. Не искушай судьбу, если не хочешь, чтобы твоё положение стало ещё хуже, чем сейчас, — выпалил ему Драко, но выпаду недоставало обычной остроты.

Гарри взглянул на него через плечо. Он уловил лёгкое колебание в голосе Малфоя, и ему это понравилось.

— Волдеморт собирается убить меня. Опять. И меня не слишком волнует, что ты там можешь сделать.

Он вернулся к осматриванию пола, но всё ещё мог чувствовать обжигающий взгляд Малфоя на спине и шее. Присутствие слизеринца всего в нескольких шагах заставляло немного нервничать. Это обстоятельство не просто доставляло неудобство, нет, оно невыносимо раздражало. Это если не учитывать скорый визит Волдеморта через несколько часов. И всё время, пока Тёмный Лорд будет распинаться о своём коварном плане убийства Гарри, гриффиндорец проведёт в компании Малфоя. Именно это казалось даже большим неудобством.

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой.

Гарри даже не потребовалось снова оглядываться, чтобы убедиться, что Малфой был в ярости из-за того, что его вот так обыденно отмели. Молчание в ответ на фразу Гарри только подтверждало это. Поттер достаточно хорошо знал Малфоя, чтобы предугадывать реакцию парня, что можно было сказать и о слизеринце. Всё, что Гарри нужно было делать — это доводить Малфоя до точки кипения и постоянно удерживать в таком состоянии. Возможно, это как-то поможет ему спастись. Малфой и сам, кажется, был не прочь посвятить всё свободное время доведению Гарри до бешенства. Не так уж сложно будет поменяться ролями.

Пол был твёрдый и холодный, но годилось и так. Видимо, зелье куда больше утомило Гарри, чем он сам думал. В голове было пусто, слегка мутило. Поттер осторожно уложил левую руку на пол и притянул колени к подбородку, обхватив их правой, всё ещё оставаясь лежать спиной к решётке. Он не хотел, чтобы Малфой видел его лицо. Гарри почему-то казалось, что если он будет вот так скрываться, то будет чувствовать себя куда уединённее.

Резкий треск уже почти заставил Гарри отказаться от своей изоляции и обернуться, но он сдержался и стал ожидать других звуков, которые объяснили бы происходящее.

— Юный хозяин Малфой, сэр, ваш отец послал Бидди сюда с вещами хозяина, — тонкий писк домашнего эльфа достиг ушей.

— Оставь стул и плед здесь, — голос Малфоя был ровным и бесстрастным.

— Куда Бидди должна принести чай хозяина Малфоя, сэр? Хозяйка Малфой не хочет, чтобы юный хозяин простудился.

— Просто оставь его здесь, рядом со стулом.

Раздался негромкий звон посуды, затем возникла пауза.

— Ну что ещё? — выплюнул Малфой Бидди.

Домашний эльф пропищал:

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, скажите… это ведь… там… это ведь Гарри Поттер? — голосок сочился плохо скрытым страхом.

— А ну живо убирайся! — заорал Малфой.

Гарри услышал тяжёлый, болезненный всхлип и догадался, что Малфой наградил бедного эльфа пинком. Яркие воспоминания об ужасном отношении Люциуса Малфоя к Добби моментально всплыли на поверхность. Игнорируя протестующее тело, Гарри поднялся на ноги и кинулся к решётке.

— Отстань от неё, Малфой!

Огорошенный внезапным всплеском своего недавно смирного пленника, Драко почти забыл о Бидди, которая медленно вставала с пола.

— Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Я сказал «отстань от неё».

— Почему? Она домашний эльф. Она не должна задавать своим хозяевам вопросы и совать свой нос, куда не надо. Она не имеет права.

— И поэтому её хозяева должны показать, кто тут главный, избивая беззащитного домашнего эльфа?

— Те должны всегда слушаться и быть верны своим хозяевам. Это их работа, — процедил Драко.

— Я всегда думал, что лучше заработать чью-то верность, чем силой выбить её.

Драко уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но слова застряли в горле. В сознании зазвучал голос отца, словно какая-то мантра повторяющий: «Ты должен заработать её. Заработать. Нельзя просто взять её. Нужно заработать.» Эти слова сотню раз прокрутились у него в голове той ночью, когда отец оставил его здесь, и Драко никогда их не забывал. Глаза мальчика переходили с плеча Поттера на неиспользованную цепь, свисающую со стены темницы. Он интуитивно потёр запястье, вспомнив холод металла, царапавшего его всю ночь и оставившего жуткие красные отметины.

_Ты должен заработать её._

— Домашние эльфы — не люди, — сухо сказал Драко, но слова казались какими-то пустыми, — и они верны той семье, которой принадлежат. Они должны усвоить своё место, даже таким тяжёлым способом, если это необходимо. Они всё равно предпочтут, чтобы ты наказал их, чем подарил им одежду.

Рот Гарри открылся, и он недоверчиво нахмурился.

— То есть вы просто пинаете и лупите их, словно какой-то сброд, или даже заставляете наказывать самих себя? А я-то думал, что носящие фамилию Малфой — благородные люди.

— Ну, иногда мы просто запираем их на несколько дней в чулане или в подземельях, либо мы лишаем их еды.

Сколько бы раз Драко ни наблюдал, как наказывают эльфов, или сколько бы раз он сам ни подвергался наказаниям, он ни разу не описывал их в словах. Сейчас, под пристальным наблюдением Поттера, здесь, где он и сам когда-то был наказан, всё это звучало невероятно жестоко. Просто дико. Не благородно и изысканно, как подобает Малфоям. И Драко никогда раньше не рассматривал всё в таком ключе. Нет. Это был нонсенс. Его отец не учил его этому. Драко не позволит лживой речи Поттера запудрить ему мозги.

Драко принял хмурое выражение в тщетной попытке не дать Поттеру прочитать свои эмоции, однако гриффиндорец даже не удостоил его взглядом. Лицо Поттера стало ещё на один тон белее, ноги немного подгибались.

Гарри сглотнул, тошнота в желудке, вызванная зельем, усилилась вдесятеро. Мальчик попытался не обращать на неё внимания, но он так устал от описания Драко мягких форм наказания домашних эльфов, что тут же всплыли далёкие, но яркие воспоминания. Он буквально чувствовал, как тяжёлая, мясистая рука дяди Вернона смыкается на его воротнике позади шеи, грубо и больно волоча его в чулан. Он слышал суровый голос прямо над своим ухом:  
«… и никакой еды неделю!» Затем следовал оглушительный звук захлопывающейся двери.

Малфои были не лучше Дурслей и, по иронии судьбы, обе семьи больше всего на свете ненавидели подобных друг другу. Применяли ли Малфои такие же способы наказания к людям? Возможно, но точно не к членам семьи. Домашних эльфов, племянников, кровных врагов, — всех их могли запереть и заставить подчиняться силой. Ну, хотя бы в этой темнице, в отличие от чулана, было гораздо больше места и можно было вытянуть ноги. Гарри тут же отругал себя за то, что начал вдруг искать преимущества этого подземелья, и потряс головой для ясности.

Малфой наградил его странным взглядом.

— Что с тобой?

Малфой, как обычно, растягивал слова, но в голосе явно было слышно любопытство. Что ж, если Драко хотел что-то узнать, то зачем Гарри удовлетворять его интерес?

— Отвянь, Малфой.

Гарри так и не услышал ничего в ответ и вернулся на своё место на полу. Теперь каждая клеточка его тела ужасно ныла и болела. Он просто хотел сейчас лечь, свернуться клубком и забыть всё произошедшее. Гарри не мог позволить Малфою увидеть его боль, нельзя показать и намёка на слабость. Даже так, без помощи, совершенно один он должен быть сильным. Это всё, что ему осталось, и это было его единственным шансом выбраться отсюда живым.

Подавляя болезненный стон, Гарри вновь сжался в позе эмбриона, баюкая повреждённую руку и отчаянно желая проснуться в своей гриффиндорской спальне, словно всё это было одним длинным кошмаром.

***

_And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries._

_И скале не бывает больно,_  
А остров никогда не плачет.


	3. Горький чай

Драко посмотрел на замершую фигуру Гарри Поттера, свернувшегося возле стены камеры, и задрожал. Тут, в подземельях, было холодно. Это было нормальным, однако не означало, что Драко нравится такая температура. Он подобрал под себя ноги, сидя на стуле, и плотнее укутался в плед. Уже была поздняя ночь, но до рассвета ещё далеко.

Чай давно остыл, оставленный нетронутым подле его ног. Мама никогда не разрешала сыну подслащать напиток (сладкий чай — просто извращение), и, несмотря на изумительный аромат, Драко не мог оценить его горький вкус. К тому же, парень сейчас предпочёл бы что-то покрепче, чтобы согреться и выкинуть из головы назойливые и нелепые мысли, давно крутящиеся в ней.

В какой-то момент (если точнее, в момент чистого помешательства) он почти уже произнёс извинение перед Бидди, прежде чем она исчезла из подземелья. Он, Драко Малфой, извиняется перед домовиком? Абсурд! И хуже того, Поттер, который был зачинщиком всей этой ситуации, просто повернулся к нему спиной и крепко заснул на полу.

Никто не смел поворачиваться к Малфоям спиной, а тут этот Поттер, спокойный, словно ничего в земном мире не беспокоит его. Драко рассмотрел возможность направить палочку на наглого пленника, но смысл? Поиздеваться? Почему-то эта идея уже не казалась такой заманчивой. Показать, кто тут главный? Это точно не сработает. Нет, Драко хотел одолеть Поттера в своей собственной игре.

Без разницы, в какой ситуации оказывался гриффиндорец, он всегда был на высоте. О, и не только в квиддиче. Были ещё победы в межфакультетской борьбе, Турнире Трёх Волшебников, его медийная популярность, слава и удача... всего этого хватало, чтобы Драко скривился. Теперь же Поттер, сопящий на холодном полу, победил его в битве умов.

Драко крепко сжал челюсть. Ничего, это был только первый раунд. Ещё есть предостаточно времени, чтобы изменить ход игры в свою пользу. Так не должно было продолжаться, Драко не мог позволить Поттеру действовать себе на нервы. Однако именно этим Драко и занимался, что он и сам понимал.

Драко повернулся на стуле, разворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть Поттера и темницу.

Гарри мог и не знать об эффекте, произведённом его словами о зарабатывании преданности. Как истинный Малфой, Драко провёл всю свою жизнь, стараясь заработать признание, уважение и, важнее всего, власть. Преданность, по логике, являлась следствием всего этого, ведь она не могла существовать сама по себе. Преданность отца Тёмному Лорду, собственная преданность отцу — она посвящалась тому, у кого больше власти.

Власть. Вот вокруг чего всё вертится. Конечная цель. Её достижение, конечно, требовало времени, хитрости и умения заводить выгодные знакомства. Когда Драко был ещё маленьким, власть была далёкой мечтой, поэтому он поставил себе цель сначала заслужить уважение. Он искал его у своих друзей, профессоров и, в особенности, у отца.

Заинтересовать Крэбба и Гойла оказалось довольно просто. Покажи им хоть карточный фокус — и они будут боготворить тебя, словно второго Мерлина. С профессорами было сложнее. Драко всегда получал лучшие оценки, особенно на зельеварении. Однако для любителей грязнокровок, таких, как Дамблдор, имя Малфоев потеряло былой вес. Драко умудрялся периодически по-крупному опозориться и успел перессориться со многими учителями, и каждый раз в этом был замешан Поттер. Взять хотя бы отработку в Тёмном лесу, случай с гиппогрифом и болезненное воспоминание о полёте в образе хорька — всё, так или иначе, было виной Поттера.

Разумеется, всякий раз, когда Поттер случайно провоцировал что-то такое, отец Драко всегда давал знать сыну, насколько он недоволен им. Ни для кого не было легко заработать уважение Люциуса Малфоя, для Драко же это оказалось невероятно сложно. Он всегда был недостаточно хорош, недостаточно быстр, силён. Казалось, чем больше усилий Драко прилагал, тем меньше он соответствовал отцовским ожиданиям. Как единственному наследнику Малфоев, ему необходимо было поддерживать репутацию семьи. Он должен был соответствовать ожиданиям. Только великих свершений можно было ожидать от человека, носящего имя Драко Малфой.

И он был близок к этому.

Отец был доволен аттестатом Драко по окончании его первого учебного года. Был, пока не услышал об оценках грязнокровки Грейнджер. Драко со жгучим стыдом смотрел, как отец вытащил пергамент из рамки и взмахом палочки обратил его в пепел. Его обошла какая-то грязнокровка. Просто унизительно. Это не достойно имени Малфоя.

Но даже это близко не стояло с последствиями его первого квиддичного матча.

_— Что ж, Драко, это лучшая метла, которую вообще можно купить. Мой сын будет летать только на лучшей метле, так что и ожидаю я от его игры только лучшие результаты._

Конечно, его игра не оправдала отцовских надежд. Драко так отвлёкся на донимание Поттера, что даже не заметил снитч, трепещущий прямо за плечом. Более того, Поттер одолел его со сломанной рукой. Все сразу бросились восторгаться маленьким героем, пока Маркус Флинт тащил Драко в сторону, чтобы обрушить шквал оскорблений, которые заставили бы покраснеть даже тролля. Несмотря на суровость этого унижения, письмо от отца произвело ещё худший эффект. Его филин прилетел следующим утром, в послании сухо было написано: _«Я разочарован.»_

Поэтому Драко собрался с силами к следующему году. Он больше не позволит Поттеру отвлекать себя. Нужно держать глаза на снитче, тогда победа точно будет в кармане. Ох, как сладко было предвкушать свою скорую победу!

На следующий год Поттер вышел на поле с Молнией в руках. Драко снова и снова проматывал в голове последние секунды игры. Он намного обогнал Поттера, приближаясь к заветному шарику. Между Драко и его золотым призом уже ничего не стояло... пока Поттер не обогнал его на такой скорости, которую слизеринец не считал возможной. Его рука была в сантиметрах от снитча, когда гриффиндорской ловец смёл его с пути, буквально вырывая из-под носа крохотный шарик, а за ним и кубок по квиддичу.

Это просто сводило с ума. Единственным объяснением случившегося было то, что у Поттера метла была лучше. Значит, Драко всего лишь нужно было попросить у отца Молнию, так?

Как же он ошибался. Взгляд отца был подобен стальным клинкам, раздирающим Драко на лоскуты не хуже слов Люциуса:  
 _  
— Драко, ты не смог доказать, что достоин хотя бы своей прошлогодней метлы. Теперь ты хочешь оправдать свою неудачу, свалив всю вину на метлу, которую я купил?  
— Нет, отец! Просто я...  
— Замолчи. Мне не нужны твои извинения. Ты не смог победить Поттера, даже когда твоя метла была лучше, поэтому я не вижу причины покупать тебе лучшую метлу сейчас. Тебе придётся её заработать._

Ну вот, вернулись туда, откуда пришли.

Что ж, в этот раз он действительно заслужил все лавры, не так ли? Сегодня ночью Драко будет упиваться своей победой. Тот, кто так долго отравлял ему жизнь, был надёжно заперт в темнице, и это именно Драко доставил его сюда. Отец... отец действительно гордился сыном. Он даже сам так сказал. Завтра Тёмный Лорд выкажет уважение семье Малфоев, наградит их, и всё благодаря Драко. Так почему же он чувствовал себя так пристыжённо?

Причина всё та же, его вечное наказание — мальчик, спящий на полу в нескольких метрах от него, совершенно отключившийся от внешнего мира.

Желанные слова Люциуса «Я так горжусь тобой, Драко» были грубо смяты под саркастичным комментарием «Как благородно». Ну почему эти слова отложились в памяти ярче, чем долгожданная отцовская похвала? Мерлин свидетель, если бы не Тёмный Лорд с его намерением оставить Поттера в живых, Драко бы сам уже убил этого невыносимого шрамоголового.

Малфой бы полоснул клинком, смазанным зельем, по тощему горлу Поттера, вместо того, чтобы протыкать плечо, словно безвредным пчелиным жалом. Драко бы стоял там и смеялся над захватывающим зрелищем: как кровь Поттера просачивается сквозь рану, насквозь пропитывает джемпер, окрашивая его тёмно-красным венозным цветом, и стекает на пол. Смаковал бы мгновения, когда кровь бы образовывала лужи, запомнил бы в точности её багряный оттенок. Это было бы в самом деле сладкой местью: смотреть, чувствуя в воздухе металлический привкус, ощущать, как жизнь Поттера постепенно утекает, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Драко бы нагнулся и вытер лезвие о рукав гриффиндорца, оставив на нём последнее пятно в знак своей бесповоротной и окончательной победы, увидел бы, как последняя капля жизни покидает тело Поттера. Он бы торжествующе глядел сверху в глаза, полные искреннего ужаса, и... 

Драко взглянул на сцепленные пальцы и крепко сжатые ладони, лежащие на коленях. Они тряслись. Сейчас, если подумать, Драко уже не был так уверен, что смог бы сделать это. Миссия завершилась успехом именно потому, что ответственность была минимальной, а награда обещала быть достойной. А если бы Драко приказали убить? Он, на самом деле, даже не рассматривал такую возможность, пока Поттер не бросил вызов ему в лицо, так решительно и дерзко.

_Я думаю, что тебе не хватит сил, чтобы убить меня самому._

Смог бы он? Смог бы Драко перерезать Поттеру горло? Если бы таков был приказ, смог бы он на самом деле отравить Поттера, а не просто парализовать? Смог бы он без колебаний навести на Поттера палочку, глядя в сверкающие зелёные глаза, и громко произнести «Авада Кедавра»?

Драко уронил голову на руки, скованные дрожью, и надавил пальцами на лицо. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас ответить на все эти вопросы чёткое «да», но этого не давало сделать что-то, полыхающее в глазах напротив, что-то живое и очень-очень человечное. Нельзя видеть в своём враге человека — только обезличенное средство достижения своих целей. Смог бы он убить Поттера? Он больше не знал ответ. Просто не знал.

* * *

Гарри честно пытался заснуть, несмотря на дискомфорт своего спального места, но каждый раз, как только он готов был уже провалиться в сон, какая-нибудь тревожная мысль возникала в голове, вновь отгоняя дрёму. Так хотелось сейчас просто забыть обо всём и отключиться, но уже слишком поздно. Гарри уже совершенно ясно осознал реальность. Понимание своего положения оставило его в таком шоке, что мальчик даже не двигался. Не хотелось думать, но сознание работало с тройным усердием. Оно, как и всё, что окружало Гарри, никак не подчинялось ему. Возможно, это происходило из-за присутствия рядом его похитителя, большинство мыслей гриффиндорца крутились вокруг блондина по другую сторону решётки. Гарри знал, что скоро ему предстоит встретиться с самым могущественным тёмным волшебником столетия — снова — поэтому было странно сейчас размышлять о школьном задире.

И всё же, именно этим Гарри и занимался. Если бы не этот худосочный хорёк, то он бы сейчас спокойно лежал в своей четырёхместной спальне в гриффиндорской башне, не переживая по поводу своего доклада по зельям. Не морозил бы свою задницу на ледяных камнях подземелья. Плечо бы не пульсировало усиливающейся болью в том месте, куда его ранил Малфой. В голове бы точно не было роя хаотичных мыслей.

Гарри побоялся оттянуть свою мантию и осмотреть повреждённое плечо. Конечно, хоть ничего хорошего оно не представляло, Гарри вдруг осознал, что всё могло бы сложиться куда хуже. Гораздо хуже.

Что, если бы Малфой, ослеплённый ненавистью и жаждой мести, полоснул Гарри по горлу? Ведь такая возможность была. Таким, как Малфой, не нужно прилагать много усилий, чтобы убить. У них это и так в крови. Они ни во что не ставят окружающих, словно те — препятствия на их пути.

Стоило только Гарри намекнуть, что Малфой не смог бы убить его, слизеринец тут же вышел из себя. Дело было даже не в том, что этот придурок не смог бы это сделать, будь у него возможность. Гарри был уверен, Малфой бы без колебаний нанёс ему удар в спину, образно выражаясь. Нет, Малфою не удалось бы убить Гарри, потому что Волдеморт ни за что бы не позволил это кому-то другому. Волдеморт жаждал нанести смертельный удар, и Драко мог бы только наблюдать за этим со стороны. По иронии судьбы, сейчас Малфой должен был присматривать за Гарри, чтобы он дожил до прибытия Волдеморта. Это должно было сильно задевать эго мальчишки.

Конечно, если бы Гарри мог сбежать, было бы вообще прекрасно. Если? Нет. Когда. Должен быть способ выбраться отсюда. Он же был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Гарри уже не раз сбегал от Волдеморта, теперь уж точно улизнёт от Малфоя. Возможно, если очень повезёт, ему удастся манипулировать этим слизеринским мерзавцем. Довести его до бешенства и заставить открыть дверь. Отобрать палочку. А что потом? Ну, позже он что-нибудь придумает. Сейчас надо сконцентрироваться на выведении Малфоя, и, если Гарри правильно понял, у него уже начало получаться.

Гарри даже стало интересно, какое же лицо было у Малфоя, когда он отвернулся. Он ужасно хотел узнать, насколько силён был рычаг воздействия на слизеринца. Малфой не сказал ни слова, не издал ни звука, не оставив тем самым Гарри никакой подсказки, поэтому мальчик не хотел выказывать своё любопытство при нём. Для того, за кем всегда приходится последнее слово, Малфой повёл себя странно, оставив оскорбление без ответа. Ещё больший интерес вызывало едва заметное изменение в его голосе. Неужели Гарри настолько глубоко пробил? Малфой знал, что не смог бы сам убить Гарри. Могла ли эта мысль так беспокоить слизеринца?

Гарри закусил нижнюю губу. Не могло всё быть именно так. Возможно, это его внезапное оскорбление возымело такой эффект? Малфой всегда был трусом, прячущимся за своими троллеподобными друзьями, драпающий при первом же признаке опасности, пользующийся именем своего отца, словно щитом. Да, пожалуй, это имело смысл. Малфой был просто жалким трусом, и Гарри прямо сказал ему об этом. Конечно. Это было очевидно... хотя всё-таки нет. Гарри сильнее прикусил губу.

Когда он в первый раз назвал Малфоя трусом и обвинил в постоянном поиске поддержки отца, последовала немедленная и весьма ощутимая контратака. Гарри почувствовал комок в горле при воспоминании об оскорблении своих родителей. Ох, если бы не эта решётка, Малфою бы точно непоздоровилось. Гарри буквально готов был задушить его собственными руками. Если б только не эти два метра. Находясь под замком, он ничего не мог сделать в защиту чести своих родителей, кроме как наградить оскорбившего их урода обжигающим взглядом. Если бы только им можно было убить...

К сожалению, нельзя было. Казалось смешным, но Малфой, видимо, так перепугался, будто именно для этого такие взоры и предназначались. Серые глаза, которые всегда были насмешливо сощурены, вдруг расширились в едва сдерживаемом страхе. Впервые эти глаза показались Гарри живыми, но единственным их выражением был испуг. Так этому мерзавцу и надо. Именно страх и должны выражать его глаза. И всё же, было там что-то ещё.

Гарри наконец освободил свою губу и закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Сильно. Боль не особенно отвлекла его от озарения — которое было уже где-то совсем рядом, готовясь снизойти на него. Хорошо, был страх, но также на дне глаз плескалось какое-то... узнавание. Узнавание? И что он, чёрт его дери, узнал? Насколько сильно Гарри был раздраконен? Это бы потребовало способности понимать человеческую душу. Да в этом придурке было недостаточно человечности, даже чтобы испытать такое элементарное чувство, как любовь.

Гарри перестал сжимать щёку, расцепив зубы. Что за мысли такие?

Однако у него не оказалось времени обдумать такой поворот мыслей, потому как его прервал звук сдавленного кашля. Проведя уже несколько часов в полной тишине, Гарри решил дать любопытству взять своё. Он уже так долго находился в одном положении, что каждая мышца словно разрывалась, когда он перекатывался и садился, облокачиваясь на стену и поворачивая голову к Малфою. Представшее перед мальчиком было по меньшей мере поразительным.

Малфой согнулся пополам, сидя на своём стуле, закутанный в причудливо расшитое цветными узорами стёганое одеяло, придерживая голову руками. Его обычно прямые волосы были взлохмачены. Более того, его плечи вздрагивали, совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же вздрагивали. У Гарри даже челюсть отвисла от удивления. Какая хорошая возможность. Её нельзя упустить. Да начнётся игра.

— Что такое, Малфой? Потерял своего плюшевого мишку?

Блондинистая голова вскинулась, привычные малфоевские черты лица исказились чужеродными для них эмоциями. Неужели. Этот змеёныш был способен на человеческие чувства. Гарри не смог точно определить это выражение, но чувство почти казалось настоящим. Почти.

— Что ты сказал, Поттер? — голос был низкий и хриплый.

— Ой, извини, я прервал интимный момент? Тогда я уйду и оставлю тебя одного... ох, погоди, я же не могу! Какая досада, правда, Малфой?

— У тебя проблемы? — протянул он в ответ.

— Дай подумать, — Гарри сделал паузу для большего эффекта. — Ну конечно, как я мог забыть. Я заперт в подземелье с тобой, ожидаю своей ужасной смерти от рук сумасшедшего тёмного волшебника. В общем-то всё, — он позволил себе тихонько фыркнуть, и это действие послало волну боли по его плечу, заставив сморщиться. — И чуть было не забыл про классную рану на плече.

Малфой заколебался на долю секунды, совсем ненадолго, но достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри это заметил, и наконец ответил:  
— Ты лучшего и не заслуживаешь.

Гарри в неверии уставился на Малфоя. Слизеринец упорно избегал его взгляда, вертя шеей, словно павлин.  
— Это я-то? Не заслуживаю? Это ещё почему?

— Ты всю свою жизнь впутываешься, куда не следует, — засопел Малфой, — ходишь везде такой напыщенный, как будто тебе принадлежит вся школа, профессора готовы тебе зад целовать. Они спускают тебе с рук всё, особенно этот старый маглолюб Дамблдор. Ты вступил в борьбу с самым могущественным тёмным волшебником века и, самое главное, — Малфой повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри, осторожно зафиксировав взгляд аккурат над его бровями, — ты связался с моей семьёй. Не стоило этого делать, Поттер.

Гарри сглотнул. С какого конца вообще стоит начать отбиваться от этого потока оскорблений? Он вздохнул. Что ж, начнём с самого начала и оттуда двинемся дальше.  
— Малфой, мне, вообще-то, был год, когда я связался с Волдемортом, — Малфой дёрнулся от имени, но Гарри это проигнорировал и продолжил, — Я в книгах по истории прочитал, что он ворвался ко мне в дом, убил моих родителей, а потом нацелился и на меня. Я был слишком маленьким, даже чтобы запомнить это, и ты говоришь, что во всём произошедшем моя вина? Малфой, это просто смешно. Невозможно смешно.

— Да не в этом дело, придурок. В школе. Ты сам вмешался в дела Тёмного Лорда. В прошлом году, когда ты решил прогуляться по Министерству, как славный герой, тебе не очень повезло. Но я знаю, что ты с самого начала учёбы выкидывал всякие фокусы. Отец рассказывал мне о них. Ты, такой отважный первогодка-гриффиндорец, защищал философский камень, потом открыл проход в Тайную комнату. Школа бы наконец избавилась от магловского отребья, но ты встал на пути.

Гарри заставил себя подняться на ноги, игнорируя волны пульсирующей боли, посланные от плеча вниз по руке и через грудь. Он медленно, но целенаправленно подошёл к решётке.  
— Не называй их так. Они же тоже люди. Монстр напал на отличных волшебников и волшебниц, и они были куда лучше, чем некоторые, — Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на Малфоя.

Тот фыркнул.  
— Как же, лучше. Пуффендуец и этот мелкий Криви. И вообще, чудовище бы сделало одолжение всей школе, если бы убило эту заучку Грейнджер.

Опаляющая ярость поднялась у Гарри в груди, и он снова крепко ухватился за прутья, словно мог погнуть их, выбраться и зашвырнуть придурка на своё место. Гарри, не поддавайся на это. Он именно этого и добивается. Спокойно. Держи всё под контролем. Он опустил руки. Сквозь сжатую челюсть мальчик самым спокойным тоном, на который только был сейчас способен, проговорил:  
— Ты просто ей завидуешь.

— Ты о чём вообще, Поттер?

Он задаёт вопросы. Это значит, что он перешёл в защиту.  
— Ты так ненавидишь Гермиону только потому, что она лучше тебя во всём, даже в зельях.

— Ха. Ты слишком высокого мнения о своей подружке-грязнокровке.

Гарри встряхнул головой. Гнев сменялся уверенностью и азартом по ходу этой игры.  
— О, я действительно высокого о ней мнения, и не просто так. Не только из-за того, что она умнее тебя. Тебе точно завидно. Хотя, может, это потому, что она мой друг? Так ли это, Малфой? Тебе просто хочется подобраться ближе ко мне? А? Завидуешь её оценкам... — Гарри приостановился и приподнял бровь. Решающий удар, — ...или завидуешь её дружбе со мной?

Ошарашенный, Малфой стоял с раскрытым ртом. Наконец он очнулся, и лицо его скривилось, словно он прожевал протухший сыр.  
— У меня нет никакого желания сравнивать себя с жалкой грязнокровкой, и уж тем более я не стал бы завидовать её дружбе с таким, как ты, — последнее слово прозвучало особенно ядовито.

Гарри сузил глаза и оценивающе оглядел Малфоя поверх очков, подавляя торжествующую усмешку. Слишком легко.  
— А я в этом убеждён. Гермиона и Рон — два лучших волшебника, которых я когда-либо знал. Они готовы пожертвовать собой ради меня, а я — собой ради них. Это называется преданность, и я думаю, тут есть, чему завидовать.

— Крэбб и Гойл...

— Будут в ногах валяться и носить палочку тому, кто им хоть собачье лакомство даст. М-да, какие высокие отношения.

Драко даже не осознавал, что он уже встал со своего стула, пока не подошёл вплотную к камере.

— Крэбб и Гойл сделают всё, что я им скажу.

— Как и выдрессированный коккер-спаниель. Они повсюду носятся за тобой, как щенки-переростки, хотя и не такие же умные, поэтому ты их и используешь. Без кого-то покрупнее и посильнее тебя, за кем можно спрятаться, ты ничто.

Драко чувствовал, как раздражение перерастает в настоящее бешенство, пока он смотрел на своего наглого пленника. Поттер сейчас был заключённым, под его контролем, и этот мальчишка смел унижать его? Драко ощутил, как начинают подрагивать руки. Он сжал кулаки, надеясь, что Поттер этого не заметил.  
— Здесь, без своих друзей, ты из себя ничего не представляешь, Поттер.

Темноволосый мальчик задумчиво склонил голову набок. Он выглядел слишком уверенным даже в поломанных очках, едва держащихся на носу.  
— Если ты так уверен в этом, Малфой, может, отдашь мне палочку, выпустишь и сразишься один на один?

Уши Драко запылали. В этот миг он ничего так сильно не хотел, как устроить с отвратным гриффиндорцем дуэль в камере, просто чтобы доказать, что у Поттера и шанса на победу не было. Однако этому не было суждено случиться в ближайшее время. К тому же, это ведь всего лишь уловка. Поттер хотел взять его на слабо, заработав себе возможность побега. Ага, сейчас, спешу и падаю.

Драко, переступив через себя, медленно и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Тебе бы этого и хотелось, да, Поттер?

Гарри выдохнул через нос.  
— Вообще-то, ещё я хочу в туалет. Где он?

Верхняя губа Драко дёрнулась в презрительной усмешке. Он махнул рукой, указав на отверстие в полу в самом углу камеры.  
— Все удобства в твоём распоряжении, Поттер. Я уверен, такие условия куда лучше, чем у Уизли, — мальчик вздёрнул острый подбородок. Раунд, без сомнения, был за ним.

Гарри сделал маленький шажок в указанном направлении, но само тело не двинулось с места.  
— Вся ваша собственность и вполовину не так хороша, как у Уизли, Малфой. А теперь, не возражаешь, если я попрошу тебя оставить меня одного?

И снова Поттер повернулся к Драко спиной, оставив его, ошарашенного, стоять с открытым ртом. Невероятный идиот. И как у него только получалось застать Драко врасплох?

Драко развернулся к стене, сконфуженный и раздражённый. У него не было никакого желания подглядывать за Поттером, так что он уселся обратно в кресло, замотавшись в одеяло и сгорбившись. Отец не похвалил бы его за это. Малфои не должны сутулиться.

Драко безучастно стучал носком ботинка по полу, стараясь игнорировать звук струи, льющейся в отверстие в полу.

Должно быть, уже было ближе к утру, потому что мальчик услышал голодные позывы желудка, требующего завтрак. Это казалось смешным, но есть не хотелось. Драко заметил, что Поттер уже отошёл от угла и вернулся на своё прежнее место, где пролежал всю ночь.

Уставившись на стену прямо перед собой, Малфой силился очистить разум. Не хотелось думать, какие головокружительные обороты принимает всё происходящее. Охранять Поттера оставалось ещё больше трёх недель, до того, как Тёмный Лорд заберет свою добычу. И если эти несколько часов были такими изнуряющими и напряжёнными, то как, во имя Мерлина, он должен выдержать всё оставшееся время? Драко, конечно, не думал, что ночёвка с Поттером будет веселой, но и такого сопротивления, исходящего с другой стороны решётки, он не ожидал.

Мысли были прерваны повторным урчанием живота, но не успел Драко мысленно приказать тому заткнуться, как раздался громкий треск. Бидди появилась перед ним, держа поднос с тыквенным соком, тостами, беконом, несколькими фруктами и, конечно, чайником, из которого тоненькой лентой выходил пар.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр! Бидди послала хозяйка Малфой. Хозяйка сказала Бидди напомнить юному хозяину, чтобы он должным образом позавтракал, сэр.

Драко нахмурился.  
— Я не голоден.

— Сэр, хозяйка Малфой настаивает, сэр, — эльфийка колебалась. — Старший хозяин Малфой также велел Бидди передать вам, чтобы пленник тоже поел, сэр.

Драко отметил, что, в самом деле, на подносе находились два стакана под сок и пустая тарелка. Он закатил глаза и кивнул. Да-да, Малфои всегда милостивы, но это не значит, что Драко поделится завтраком с Поттером. Наверное, Бидди велели приготовить завтрак для обоих мальчиков, но она не догадалась, что пленникам не положено есть то же, что и их содержателям. Драко вздохнул. У него не было сил как следует наказать невежественного эльфа прямо сейчас.

— Может ли Бидди сделать что-нибудь ещё для хозяина Малфоя, сэр?

Тот потряс головой.  
— Нет. Можешь идти.

— Да, хозяин Малфой, сэр, — она поклонилась и подняла поднос, который оставила прошлым вечером. На нём всё так же стоял полный чайник с давно остывшим напитком.

Когда она выпрямилась, готовясь уже переместиться обратно на кухню, Драко окинул её внимательным взглядом. Сгорбившись на стуле, он впервые обнаружил себя на одном уровне глаз с домашним эльфом. Вот она, одетая в видавшую виды наволочку и кажущаяся абсолютно несчастной. Малфои не должны были опускаться до того, чтобы лицезреть такое. Однако теперь, когда Драко всё же увидел, он уже не мог притвориться, будто ничего не было. В голове давно и настойчиво билась мысль, ранее там не появлявшаяся. Он совсем не собирался этого говорить, должно быть, слова сами выскользнули из водоворота мыслей. Возможно, впервые за всю историю рода Малфой Драко посмотрел в глаза эльфу и сказал:  
— Спасибо.

Длинные уши Бидди навострились, выражая её полный восторг, расширившиеся глаза увлажнились. Она начала разгорячённо трясти головой, громко пища:  
— О, хозяин Малфой, сэр! Если хозяину будет что-нибудь нужно, просто позовите, сэр!

Она чуть не уронила поднос, так низко она согнулась в поклоне. Эльфийка быстро исчезла с резким треском, всё ещё наклоняясь к полу.

Драко опустил ноги на плитку и привстал со стула, осознавая, что только что сделал и что Бидди ему на это ответила. По меньшей мере, всё это было очень неожиданно. Отец бы этого никогда не понял и не одобрил. Малфой никогда не благодарит домашнего эльфа. Иначе эти существа могут просто обнаглеть и требовать благодарности или награды за любую мелочь.

Бидди никогда ещё не говорила Драко «просто позвать», если ему что-то понадобится. Естественно, он бы и так позвал, вне зависимости от её воли. И она бы пришла, не ожидая всяких благодарностей. Для этого домашние эльфы и существовали. И в то же время сейчас всё было по-другому. Это не было сухим вынужденным трудом. Бидди сама предложила свою помощь. Это было крайне необычно, но чувство вызывало... хорошее. Возможно, просто можно предположить, что Поттер в чём-то прав.

Гарри пялился на Малфоя. Наверное, он сошёл с ума, потому что на секунду ему послышалось, как Малфой поблагодарил домашнего эльфа. Точно. Совсем крыша поехала.

Малфой, должно быть, осознал наконец, что Гарри неотрывно на него смотрел, и повернулся, надев свою самую презрительную маску.  
— На что уставился, Поттер?

— Мне было видение. На секунду ты напомнил мне человека. Впрочем, не стоит беспокоиться, потому что я сразу понял, что я, верно, просто сошёл с ума, — мальчик оперся о стену и закрыл глаза, ожидая ответного выпада.

— Что-то не так, Поттер?

Гарри отсел от стены и развернулся лицом к Малфою. Какой бы словесной атаки он ни ожидал, но точно не такой. Противник всё презрительно хмурился на Гарри, но голос его уже не сочился обычной смертельной ядовитостью. Он звучал почти... смущённо.

— Малфои всегда благосклонны, — продолжил Драко, — я просто стараюсь соответствовать ожиданиям.

— Я бы не стал этим хвастаться. Я видел, как твой отец был «благосклонен» к Добби. Никогда в жизни не встречал такого возмутительного обращения с живыми и разумными существами, — мысленно Гарри закончил фразу: «Кроме, может быть, обращения Дурслей со мной».

— Мой отец просто ожидает той верности и уважения, которые присущи человеку его статуса, — просопел Малфой, хотя голос его уже начал подрагивать.

— Значит, люди с таким статусом могут опуститься до избиения беззащитных существ и лишения их еды, чтобы почувствовать свою силу и власть? Да твой отец больной.

— Мой отец — великий человек! — Малфой пригнулся, словно раненый зверь. — Он человек гордый и величественный, поддерживающий древние и чтимые семейные традиции.

— Традиции чего? Издевательств?

Горячий воздух, который наполнял Малфоя, словно шарик, вдруг спустился.  
— Я и не ожидал, что ты поймёшь.

Гарри кивнул.  
— Хорошо, потому что я не думаю, что хотел бы.

Что тут было понимать? Люциус Малфой был злобным придурком, а Драко — злобным придурком-младшим. Их традиции полностью соответствовали Слизерину. Необузданные хитросплетения лицемерия и жадности в погоне за властью. Не было слишком высокой цены, даже человеческая жизнь ни во что не ставилась.

Тогда зачем Малфой поблагодарил Бидди?

Должно быть, это была уже другая игра, Малфой хотел сделать свой ход и, видимо, контратаковал. Однако эта игра отличалась от прежней, и в Гарри проснулось любопытство. Куда же это могло привести?

Малфой, снова сидя на стуле, шаркал ногой по полу, уставившись на поднос с завтраком. Гарри молчаливо наблюдал, ожидая следующего действия слизеринца.

— Ты будешь чай?

— Что? — спросил Гарри, будучи не в состоянии сдержать удивление в голосе.

— Ты глухой? Я спросил, будешь ли ты чай. Я должен накормить тебя, не забыл? Мне-то всё равно, но Сам-Знаешь-Кто не обрадуется, если ты умрёшь с голоду.

Малфой не произнёс имя Волдеморта. Если вспомнить, его отец тоже. Где-то на задворках сознания Гарри спрятал эту информацию для дальнейшего использования, занявшись сейчас более насущной мыслью.  
— Чай?

— Не заставляй меня отвечать ещё раз, Поттер, а то пожалеешь.

— Он с сахаром?

— Чай с сахаром? Что за чушь. В чай сахар не добавляют, — Драко знал, ведь так говорила мама.

Гарри кивнул.  
— Тогда нет, спасибо. Без сахара мне всегда горько.

Драко едва поднял голову и наградил Поттера взглядом из самого уголка глаза. Это что сейчас было? Поттер не мог это сказать! Это было слишком... слишком... Нет, у него не будет даже общих предпочтений в напитках с этим гриффиндорцем. Не будет. Он же Малфой.

Драко опустил голову и встряхнул ею, словно стараясь освободиться от неприятных мыслей. Без лишних слов он сложил два тоста на одну из тарелок рядом с несколькими кусочками бекона. Налил полный стакан тыквенного сока. Поттер неотрывно наблюдал за процессом. Ладно.  
— Яблоко или апельсин?

— Я не хочу есть.

Драко сдержанно вздохнул и уже настойчивее повторил:  
— Яблоко или апельсин?

Пауза.  
— Яблоко.

В тишине Драко поднёс тарелку и стакан к камере. В решётке было горизонтальное отверстие, достаточно большое для неглубокой тарелки. А он всю ночь думал, для чего же эта щель. Теперь он знал.

Поттер не двинулся со своего места у стены, и Драко нетерпеливо шаркнул ногой.  
— Твоя голодовка ничем хорошим не закончится.

Он словно нянчился с капризным ребёнком.

В ответ ему разжалось саркастичное замечание, озвученное хорошо знакомым тоном:  
— О, Малфой, не знал, что ты такой заботливый.

Драко едва не швырнул завтрак. Эта фраза была невероятно далека от истины. Поттер был не только его личным соперником, но и врагом его семьи. Драко ненавидел его всем своим существом. Собравшись, Малфой вернул голосу неспешную манеру.  
— Ты очень далёк от правды. Я просто исполняю свои обязанности. Ты нужен нам живым.

Поттер подался вперёд и встал на колени, затем и на ноги, не тревожа плечо. Приближаясь к решётке, он смотрел в пол, словно не замечая слизеринца. Руки ухватились за тарелку, и в тот же момент мальчик поднял взгляд на Драко, смотря прямо тому в глаза.  
— Лучше уж я умру своей смертью, чем позволю Волдеморту использовать меня в своих целях. Даже смерть от твоих рук лучше этого.

Драко не мог отвести взгляд. За очками Поттера горели два зелёных огненных шара, обжигая невысказанными обвинениями. Внутри что-то резко, сильно и неприятно сжалось. Злость, обида, страх...

Поттер наконец развернулся и отправился на своё место с завтраком. Драко остался неподвижно стоять, глубоко вдыхая, а сжавший грудь металлический обруч сменился новым чувством, в этот раз странной смесью: было тепло, как от тлеющих углей в камине, и не хватало воздуха. В какой-то момент Драко осознал, что это чувство было его внутренней болью.

Как у Поттера это получалось? Драко не волновало, что мальчишка сейчас подумал о нём. Малфой снова напомнил себе, что гриффиндорец как никогда слаб. Безоружен, заперт, беспомощен... и всё же сильнее, чем когда-либо был Драко. Вот что его пугало. Драко наконец понял, что Поттер всегда вёл себя достойно, даже в проигрышной ситуации, и так скорее всего продолжится, пока тот не умрёт. Что ж, по крайней мере, этому придёт конец, и ответственность не ляжет на плечи Драко. Странно, но эта мысль не обнадёжила его так, как он ожидал.

Поттер тихо сидел на своём клочке, отсутствующе перебрасывая в руках яблоко скупым движением кисти.

Драко сжал челюсти, желая, чтобы боль сменилась привычным недовольством. Это не сработало, и тогда он раздражённо произнёс:  
— Это еда, Поттер, а не игрушка.

Остановившись на мгновение, Гарри откусил от яблока кусочек и продолжил кидать фрукт в прежнем ритме. С полным ртом он промычал:  
— Это и то, и другое.

Драко ощутил, как лицо начинает пылать. Этот раунд он проиграл. Мальчик слишком раздражал Малфоя, чтобы с ним связываться. Но нужно просто дождаться Тёмного Лорда. Просто ждать. Поттер ведь не сможет долго продержаться? Нет. Он сломается, и тогда снова предстанет жалким маглолюбом, гриффиндорцем, которого Драко так ненавидел. Нужно просто ждать.

Шли часы. Драко всё время молча бдел, не вступая в новые словесные дуэли, и, к счастью, Поттер не спешил бросать ему вызов. Яблоко лежало в стороне надкусанным боком к полу. Пар давно перестал подниматься из тонкого носика чайника. Бидди появилась, забрала поднос с посудой и сразу исчезла. Время всё шло.

Ни движения.

Ни звука.

Драко уже потихоньку начал засыпать, когда его разбудило резкое болезненное шипение. Сев идеально прямо на своём стуле, он увидел, как Поттер скрючился на полу, полуприкрыв лицо, искажённое гримасой боли, рукой, сжимающей лоб. Драко был так выбит из колеи резкой сменой поведения Поттера, что даже не успел придумать что-то колкое и остроумное.  
— Что случилось?

У Гарри ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы отнять ладонь ото лба, открыв слизеринцу бледное и мрачное лицо. Он прошептал только одно слово:  
— Волдеморт.

Дверь подземелья с оглушительным грохотом открылась, и Драко даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, кто только что пришёл.


	4. Бремя долга

Начищенные носы чёрных туфель, блеснувшие из-под полы мантии, бледные длиннопалые руки, лицо, ужаснейшее из всех когда-либо виденных в этой жизни… Драко вскочил с кресла — оставаться сидеть в присутствии такого могущественного волшебника было бы оскорблением. Воздух потрескивал и колебался, встревоженный искрами тёмной энергии, и Драко чувствовал, как шевелятся волоски у него на руках. Это было гораздо хуже, чем всё то, что ему пришлось испытать в предыдущие часы. Когда Лорд Волдеморт проходил мимо него, слизеринец отступил к стене, вжавшись в неё спиной.

Поттер тем временем уже поднялся на ноги. Его лицо всё еще было искажено болью; Драко догадывался, что причиной такой реакции был шрам. Однако вместо того, чтобы отступить в дальний угол камеры, Поттер сделал шаг к решётке. Дальше, даже если бы он очень захотел, он уже не прошёл.

Растянув свои тонкие губы в кривой усмешке, Волдеморт извлёк из кармана мантии волшебную палочку и направил её на пленника.  
— Прохибито!

Словно от удара гигантской руки, Поттера швырнуло к задней стене темницы. Висевшие там без дела кандалы внезапно ожили, взвились и стальными змеями обвили запястья и лодыжки пленника. Он пытался вырваться, но цепи только крепче прижимали его к стене, надёжно удерживая на месте. Следующий лёгкий взмах палочки — и толстая тканевая повязка заткнула рот Поттера, эффектно лишая его дара речи.

Волдеморт спрятал палочку в карман.  
— Малфой, открой камеру.

Его голос резким эхом отдавался в ушах Драко, внушающий страх и почтение одновременно. Парень повернулся было к полкам, чтобы достать оттуда ключ, но увидел, что его уже опередил отец. Не взглянув на сына, Люциус прошёл мимо него к темнице и быстро отпер замок. Мужчина низко поклонился перед входящим в темницу Волдемортом.

Тёмный Лорд приближался к Поттеру, точно паук, только что поймавший в свою паутину жирную муху.  
— Мистер Поттер. Как хорошо, что вы присоединились к нам по такому выдающемуся случаю.

Голос его был тихим, шипящим, без единого намёка на милосердие. Тёмный Лорд демонстрировал свое беспредельное могущество. Теперь Драко понимал, почему его отец выбрал служение именно этой силе.

Несмотря на кандалы, Поттеру превосходно удалось показать, насколько он доволен своим пребыванием здесь. Руки в металлических манжетах напряглись, и Драко разглядел ссадины на коже его запястий. Во взгляде гриффиндорца были вызов, боль, презрение и чистая, настоящая ненависть. Теперь презрительные взгляды, которыми Поттер награждал Драко в Хогвартсе, казались тому почти нежными. Слизеринец уже засомневался, достаточно ли крепко прилажены цепи к каменной стене.

— Ты только задумайся, Поттер. Это будет прекрасное событие. Ты должен гордиться тем, что примешь в нём участие, — Волдеморт медленно расхаживал перед пленником.

Драко краем глаза посмотрел на отца. Люциус стоял, словно неподкупный страж, рассеянно наблюдая за происходящим в темнице. Драко сглотнул и выпрямился, хотя бы отчасти повторяя поведение отца. Тем временем Волдеморт продолжал свой монолог.

— Ты почти было оказал мне услугу в ту ночь на кладбище, когда бежал с помощью кубка-портала. Но в любом случае, вернуть себе тело и, прежде всего, силы было достаточно. Я убил бы тебя и успокоился на этом. Но вновь обретя тело и моих преданных Пожирателей смерти, я мог и немного подождать.

Он прекратил расхаживать и остановился перед Поттером, наклонившись к нему. На лице парня проступили капли пота, очки потихоньку скользили к краю носа.

— Ты кое-что забрал у меня, Поттер. Мою силу. Я знаю, что ты неплохой волшебник, но большинство твоих способностей принадлежит не тебе. Теперь мне хотелось бы вернуть их назад.

Он поднял руку, и длинный бледный палец коснулся шрама на лбу Гарри.

Веки сомкнулись над сверкающими изумрудными глазами, и тело Поттера дрогнуло и напряглось. Его зубы впились в повязку, закрывавшую рот, мускулы челюстей сжались с видимым усилием, но он не издал ни единого звука.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Драко, он поражённо нахмурился. Ему еще со школы было известно, что шрам Поттера имеет некую мистическую связь с Волдемортом, но он не сознавал полностью, насколько это было существенно. Честно говоря, наблюдать за всем действом было жутко.

Наконец Волдеморт убрал руку. Поттер, тяжело дыша, оперся о стену.

— Через двадцать дней произойдёт полное лунное затмение, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Тёмный Лорд. — Подобные астрологические события значительно усиливают творимую магию. Мне удалось обнаружить древнее заклинание, которое колдуны и маги прошлого использовали для поглощения силы своих врагов. Ритуал основан на магии, возникающей при затмении, и зелье, в котором должна присутствовать твоя кровь. Разве это не прекрасно, Поттер? Тебе снова придётся немного истечь кровью для моего удовольствия.

Тот снова рванулся вперёд, пытаясь освободиться, и Волдеморт рассмеялся. Его смех был далеко не приятным, нет. Острые ледяные кристаллики рассыпались в воздухе, и Драко невольно вздрогнул и поёжился.

— В ночь затмения, — вновь заговорил Волдеморт, — я выпью зелье. Когда свет луны начнёт меркнуть, твоя магия и жизнь также начнут покидать твоё тело. Тьма будет разрастаться, а вместе с ней будет расти и мое могущество, пока в ночном небе будет медленно угасать луна.

Круто развернувшись, он приблизил своё лицо к лицу Поттера, мантия взметнулась за его спиной. Несомненно, Тёмный Лорд не обделён драматическим талантом. Отвратительная улыбка зазмеилась на его губах:  
— Когда свет окончательно угаснет, ты умрёшь, а моя сила будет восстановлена в полном объёме. В этой простоте есть нечто поэтическое. Я буду наслаждаться, наблюдая, как ты умираешь, — ухмылка превратилась в ужасающий оскал.

Глухое рычание вырвалось из горла Поттера.

— А когда моя сила вернётся, меня уже никто не остановит. И как ты думаешь, что я собираюсь сделать в первую очередь? — насмехался Волдеморт над своим беспомощным пленником. Поттер зарычал чуть громче.

Волдеморт захохотал.  
— Я возьму моих верных Пожирателей и с их помощью сотру с лица земли Хогвартс.

Глаза Поттера расширились. Он на секунду отпрянул, но потом снова дёрнулся вперёд.

— О да, Поттер, Хогвартс падёт. Будет разрушен до последнего кирпича. И до последнего нечистокровного. Только подумай, ведь это всё произойдёт благодаря тебе.

Рычание сменилось приглушённым воплем. Поттер отчаянно заколотился. Драко видел алую кровь, показавшуюся из-под кандалов.

Волдеморт сделал ещё шаг к Поттеру.  
— Не нужно так расстраиваться, — сказал он с усмешкой. — В конце концов, ты будешь рядом со своими маленькими друзьями-грязнокровками и родителями. Да, твои родители. Теперь ты знаешь, что их жертва была тщетной. Какие же они были идиоты.

Борясь с кляпом, Поттер выплюнул два глухих слова, и Драко был полностью уверен, что это не было «спасибо вам».

— Ты всё еще не усвоил хороших манер, мальчик, — выплюнул Волдеморт. Волшебная палочка снова взметнулась. — Круцио!

Тело Гарри выгнулось дугой, затылок с размаху ударился о стену, но это была далеко не самая жестокая часть спектакля. Мускулы тонкой шеи неестественно вздулись под кожей, пальцы изогнулись так, что стали похожи на какие-то звериные когти. Конечности дрожали, словно кто-то дёргал их за невидимые верёвки. Поттер извивался в неком своеобразном танце, словно марионетка на нитях, раскачиваясь на цепях. Волосы его пропитались потом, который стекал по лицу и шее, очки слетели на пол от конвульсий. Рот его под повязкой был приоткрыт, словно мальчик пытался кричать, но, тем не менее, не издавал ни единого звука.

Драко с ужасом смотрел на это.

Тёмный Лорд хохотал, упиваясь страданием пленника. Секунды перетекали в минуты. Когда Драко уже показалось, что всё кончено и Поттер мёртв, Волдеморт наконец опустил палочку. Тело мальчика показалось невероятно хрупким, когда рухнуло, ударяясь о стену.

— Возможно, это научит тебя держать язык за зубами, — кивнув, с удовлетворением произнёс Волдеморт, круто повернулся и вышел из темницы. Люциус тут же запер за ним дверь.

Драко проглотил комок в горле, стараясь выпрямить спину. Неожиданно мысль о благосклонности к нему Лорда Волдеморта показалась парню ужасной. Ему с трудом удалось выровнять дыхание. Это же как раз то, чего ему всегда хотелось. Быть признанным. Поттер просто получил по заслугам, а он, Драко, скоро удостоится величайшей чести.

Волдеморт приблизился и посмотрел на слизеринца сверху вниз. Драко склонил голову в знак уважения — не стоит смотреть Тёмному Лорду в глаза. В желудке нарастало неприятное ощущение, но Драко взял себя в руки.

— Юный Малфой, — медленно начал Волдеморт, — ты выполнил задачу, которая в конечном итоге приведёт к полному восстановлению моего могущества. И за это ты будешь вознаграждён. Род Малфоев уже много лет верно служит мне, и ты упрочишь его положение.

Драко искоса внимательно наблюдал за Поттером, ища в нём хоть малейшие признаки жизни. Он что, совсем сошёл с ума? Сам Лорд Волдеморт сейчас обращался к нему, а он разглядывает тело поверженного врага. Он с силой зажмурился и попытался сосредоточиться на словах своего будущего господина. Драко снова открыл глаза и уставился на носы чёрных туфель, выглядывающие из-под полы мантии Волдеморта.

— Когда Поттер будет мёртв, ты пройдёшь посвящение в круг моих верных Пожирателей смерти, чтобы подтвердить свою готовность служить мне. Ты будешь самым молодым Пожирателем в моём подчинении. Я колебался, когда твой отец впервые просил меня об этом, но теперь вижу, что ты достоин подобной чести, — он понизил голос. — Я доверяю тебе, юный Малфой. Надеюсь, что это доверие будет оправдано.

Драко понял, что от него ждут ответа. Не поднимая головы, он сказал так чётко, как только мог:  
— Да, мой Лорд.

Казалось, Тёмного Лорда удовлетворил этот ответ. Полы мантии взметнулись, когда он отвернулся. Драко поднял голову и смотрел, как он идет к лестнице. Люциус, одобрительно кивнув сыну, вручил ему ключ от темницы и поспешил вслед за хозяином.

Не оборачиваясь, Волдеморт вынул палочку и лениво взмахнул ею над плечом. Кандалы, удерживающие Гарри, разомкнулись, кляп исчез, и безжизненное тело рухнуло на пол. Драко слышал, как шаги Волдеморта и отца затихли вдали, как тяжело хлопнула дверь подземелья.

Слизеринец посмотрел на фигурку, всё еще лежавшую лицом вниз на каменном полу, и медленно направился к решётке, чувствуя, как трепещет его сердце. Поттер противостоял Волдеморту. Даже связанный и с заткнутым ртом, он смотрел ему в глаза и практически одержал над ним верх. Разумеется, это плохо кончилось для него. Волдеморт — могущественный волшебник, даже слишком могущественный. Поттер заслужил то, что получил. Нельзя противостоять величайшему магу столетия и ожидать, что всё будет хорошо… Он не заслужил ничего лучшего. Он заслужил…

Драко подошёл к решетке. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он сделал глубокий вдох, не решаясь исполнить задуманное.

Он смотрел на ключ, лежащий на его подрагивающей ладони. Драко знал, что Поттера требуется охранять по высшему разряду, так как он был нужен Тёмному Лорду, но ему и в голову не приходило, что гриффиндорец может быть опасен, а теперь…

Шокированный, Драко вдруг понял, что только что признал безусловную силу Поттера. Малфой и так знал, что это правда, где-то на закоулках сознания, но это не то, что хотелось бы признать в своём сопернике. Сила… да, парень, лежащий в глубине темницы, обладал ею. Конечно, не такой, как у Тёмного Лорда, но всё же обладал. Драко всегда считал, что сильного человека нужно либо уважать, либо бояться. В случае с Поттером он не мог бы точно сказать, какой из вариантов пугал его больше.

Драко разрывался между двумя мыслями. Одна его половина буквально кричала, что он должен убедиться, жив ли Поттер, удостовериться, что он в порядке, в то время как другая требовала отойти от него как можно дальше и обдумать случившееся. Хуже всего было то, что он не хотел делать ни того, ни другого. Ни бояться Поттера, ни бояться за Поттера.

Ему нужен был ответ, не основанный на дурацких эмоциях, которым сейчас нельзя было доверять, ответ точный и решительный. Драко глубоко вздохнул. В конце концов, ведь это его задача — сохранить Поттера для Тёмного Лорда. Это значило, что ему необходимо было убедиться, что Поттер жив, так?

Руки дрожали, и мальчик едва не выронил ключ, когда поворачивал его в замке. Механизм лязгнул, и дверь решётки неохотно отворилась. Драко осторожно приблизился к телу. Поттер лежал вниз лицом, но его голова была слегка повёрнута на сторону — достаточно для того, чтобы Драко различил скулу, упрямо сжатые челюсти, слабо различимый разрез глаз. Он не замечал никаких признаков жизни. Страх исчез, осталось лишь мучительное беспокойство — неужели Поттер мёртв?

Драко опустился на колени рядом с бесформенным телом гриффиндорца и перевернул его на спину. На щеке у того был синяк от удара об пол, из уголка слегка посиневших губ текла тонкая струйка крови.

— Проклятие, Поттер, очнись!

Он поднёс руку ко рту Гарри и ощутил на коже слабый отголосок тёплого дыхания. Собственная кровь гулко стучала в ушах. Он опустил руку и нашарил запястье Гарри. Пульс был слабый, но, тем не менее, пленник был жив.

Драко облегчённо вздохнул и тут же сел, шокированно осмысливая своё удовлетворение. Почему он заботился о Поттере? Почему? О, точно. Потому что Лорду Волдеморту Поттер нужен живым. Будущая слава Драко зависела от сохранности Поттера. Конечно. Самое правильное объяснение.

 _«Не пытайся убедить себя в этом,»_ — коварно шепнул внутренний голос.  
 _«Заткнись,»_ — велел ему Драко.

Он вынул из кармана чистый носовой платок и направил на него палочку.  
— Агуаменти.  
Струйка воды брызнула из кончика палочки на ткань.

Драко наклонился и начал вытирать пот с лица Поттера, как вдруг отпрянул в ужасе. Знакомый шрам в виде молнии алел, словно свежая рана. Было ли это последствием Круциатуса? Драко наблюдал, как шрам постепенно проходит, превращаясь в ту тонкую полоску, которой был всегда.

Соблазнённый странным любопытством, Драко протянул руку к нему… легендарному шраму… и вдруг замер. Он не понимал, почему, но чувствовал, что коснуться шрама было бы с его стороны непростительной ошибкой. Хотя… Отогнав от себя эти мысли, он быстро провёл платком по лбу Поттера, захватив при этом и шрам.

Гарри понял, что лежит на плотной траве, влажной от ночной росы. Он чувствовал кожей лёгкий свежий ветер, слышал шелест листьев… и видел нахмуренное лицо Драко Малфоя, обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним. Почему это Малфой вдруг заволновался? В ночном небе, за плечом слизеринца, ярко светила полная луна. Нет, она не была полной. Небольшая часть её была темной… затем тёмный кусок начал расти. В тускнеющем свете Гарри видел, как лицо Малфоя искажается от боли, казалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. Однако мальчик понял, что это затухает не просто свет. Он почувствовал, что постепенно исчезает вместе с ним. Почти во сне он ощутил руку Малфоя на своей щеке…

Его лоб внезапно охватила прохлада. В сравнении с огнём, охватившем всё тело, контраст был довольно приятный. Где он? Как тяжело вспомнить. Что случилось? Откуда взялась эта боль? И он вспомнил. Волдеморт. Круциатус. Как долго он находился под прицелом волдемортовой палочки? Казалось, будто целую вечность.

Гарри ощутил ходящий ходуном каменный пол под собой и попытался было дышать. Он хотел сделать глубокий вдох, но жуткий мучительный кашель скрутил тело. Появилось неприятное ощущение в лёгких и металлический привкус во рту. О, замечательно.

Прохлада со лба сменилась чем-то ещё холоднее. Нечто странное ощущалось и в уголке рта. Сначала, утратив способность к ориентации в пространстве, Гарри не мог понять, кто тот другой человек, что сейчас рядом с ним, но постепенно туман, окутавший мозг, начал рассеиваться. Малфой. Это мог быть только Малфой.

Гарри приоткрыл глаза, но даже тусклый свет факела на стене вызвал в голове новую вспышку боли. Он застонал и зажмурился.

— Поттер? Эй, приди в себя, Поттер, — в голосе Малфоя чувствовался приказ, но без растянутых по обыкновению слов в нём было нечто, смахивающее на беспокойство.

Гарри снова застонал в ответ.

— Поттер, очнись, Мерлина ради! — твёрдо, но все ещё не растягивая слова.

Медленно, очень медленно в этот раз Гарри приоткрыл глаза. Малфой наклонился над ним, его лицо выражало тревогу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы привести Гарри в чувство. Его ещё больше потрясло, когда Драко аккуратно вытер его лицо влажной тряпочкой. Он только открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого чёрта делает этот Малфой, когда его снова накрыл жестокий кашель, сопровождаемый тяжелым привкусом крови на губах.

Он почувствовал руку Малфоя на своей груди.  
— Лежи, ты только ещё хуже сделаешь.

Слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы спорить, Гарри только кивнул. Головокружение заставило его опять закрыть глаза и поморщиться. Рука Малфоя скользнула на затылок и коснулась его головы в том месте, где он ударился о стену. Гарри вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, но Малфой мягко повторил:

— Лежи.

Приоткрыв глаза, Гарри наблюдал, как Драко вынул свою палочку и направил её на больное место. Волна паники захлестнула Гарри, но Малфой что-то быстро забормотал себе под нос — слишком тихо, чтобы Гарри мог услышать. Боль притихла, в голове заметно прояснилось.

— Где ты этому научился? — слабо спросил Гарри.  
— Долгая история, — последовал сухой ответ.  
— А я никуда не тороплюсь.

Малфой закатил глаза.  
— Даже полумёртвый, ты не можешь обойтись без сарказма, — он посмотрел вниз на Гарри и вздохнул. — На летних каникулах я возвращался домой с ушибами от квиддича, и мой отец сказал, что я выгляжу, как потрёпанный и грязный селянин. Тогда я научился лечить их. Теперь ты доволен?

Гарри попробовал пожать плечами, но одно из них отозвалось болью, и кашель снова дал о себе знать. Тогда он просто скривил губы.  
— По-твоему, я выгляжу довольным?

Драко пропустил его реплику мимо ушей.  
— Поднимись и сядь. А то кровью подавишься.

Гарри попробовал подчиниться, в самом деле попробовал, но на полпути кровь снова прилила к голове. Прежде чем он упал, сильная рука схватила его за плечи и поддерживала до тех пор, пока головокружение не прошло. Малфой помог ему сесть, задержав руку лишь чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо. Гарри бездвижно сидел, не веря тому, что упорно пытался донести до него мозг. У него что-то с головой, или Малфой сейчас и правда помог ему? Помог? Нет. Малфой не хотел ему помочь. Малфой — причина всего, что с ним произошло. Он сделал это лишь потому, что добыча Волдеморта не должна умереть.

Несмотря на то, что сейчас он был в ужасном состоянии и ничего не могло сильно его облегчить, Гарри тщетно попытался поправить мантию, чтобы создать какую-то видимость достоинства в глазах Малфоя, но боль в многострадальном плече заставила его поморщиться.

Брови Малфоя сошлись на переносице.  
— Твоё плечо, — произнёс он, указывая на больное место.

— А что с ним? — спросил Гарри, переходя к обороне. Он постарался сесть так, чтобы скрыть плечо от глаз блондина.

Драко опять закатил глаза.  
— Позволь мне взглянуть на него, — раздражённо пояснил он.

— Ну да, сначала ты ранишь меня туда, а теперь хочешь… — Гарри закашлялся, снова показалась кровь.

Малфой нахмурился, но не из-за слов Гарри.  
— И с кашлем тоже надо что-то сделать.

— Спасибо за очевидное, — отозвался в перерывах между рваными вздохами Гарри.

— Господи, Поттер. Даже когда кто-то пытается помочь тебе, ты ведёшь себя, как тупой придурок, — в голосе Малфоя послышалось огорчение.

Он потянулся к краю мантии Поттера, но его цель быстро увильнула от рук. Да что с ним творилось?

Драко рискнул встретиться глазами с Поттером. Выражение, появившееся на лице гриффиндорца, было ему знакомо. Однажды раненное вами животное с явным недоверием и опаской подпустит вас к себе. Это читалось на лицах домовых эльфов всякий раз, как Драко пытался приучить их к дисциплине пинками. Сейчас то же недоверие было и на лице Поттера. Что ж, это было справедливо. Ведь Драко и нанёс удар. Почему Поттер должен доверять ему лечение раны?

Гарри же, наконец, справился со своим дыханием и смог говорить.  
— Извини. Очень необычно для Малфоя пытаться помочь мне просто так. Единственная причина того, что ты сейчас тут, а не сидишь на стуле в одеяле, насмехаясь надо мной, — та, что тебе не выгодна моя смерть.

У Драко дёрнулся глаз. Господи, Поттер иногда бывает проницателен, но почему-то то, что он сейчас сказал, прозвучало странно.  
— Тебе, наверное, и самому не хочется умирать.

— Это просто порез. Он меня не убьёт.

Малфой нахмурился.  
— Он со вчерашнего дня ухудшается. Велика вероятность заражения. Конечно, смерть от инфекции — прекрасная перспектива.

Гарри уставился на слизеринца. Неужели Малфой вправду так пристально следил за ним, чтобы заметить? Он прав насчёт ухудшения, но Гарри совершенно не хотелось видеть слизеринца возле своего плеча. Но разве это разумный довод? Пересилив себя, он кивнул.

Без лишних слов Малфой высвободил руку Гарри из мантии, заставив того вздрогнуть. Драко приостановился, ожидая, когда гримаса боли на лице Гарри исчезнет, прежде чем продолжать. Он оттянул ворот свитера Гарри, и тот с удивлением отметил, что у Малфоя довольно… впечатляющие руки. Руки ловца, слегка загрубевшие от держания метлы, но тонкие и ловкие. Они были похожи на его собственные, разве что менее узловатые. Но вид увечья, открывшийся ему, полностью вытеснил из его мыслей малфоевские руки, едва не заставив вновь потерять сознание.

Рана на плече выглядела жутко, без всякого преувеличения. Края были рваными и багровыми, и отвратительные алые полосы бороздили кожу, показывая, как далеко пошла заражённая кровь. Кроме всего прочего, плечо украшало огромное пятно засохшей бурой корки крови. Желудок Гарри судорожно сжался, и парень быстро отвёл взгляд.

— Бидди! — голос Малфоя эхом разнёсся по подземелью.

Через секунду перед ним стоял домовой эльф.  
— Хозяин Малфой, сэр! — радостно пропищала она. — Вы звали Бидди, сэр? Чего желает хозяин Малфой? — череда вопросов резко прервалась, когда она увидела выражение лица Малфоя, а затем повернулась посмотреть на плечо Гарри. И без того огромные глаза эльфа расширились. — Хозяин Малфой, сэр! Гар… пленник ранен, сэр. Бидди нужно сообщить старшему хозяину Малфою?

— Нет! — воскликнул Драко, пожалуй, чересчур быстро, но сразу вернул свой привычный тон, — Нет, это только моя работа. Если отцу покажется, что что-то не так, он будет недоволен. Я сам справлюсь.

Она поклонилась в знак согласия.  
— Бидди не хочет, чтобы у доброго хозяина были проблемы, сэр. Бидди будет хранить тайну хозяина.

Малфой кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Тогда сходи к моему личному шкафчику зелий. Там есть коробка, на которой написано «Мед. зелья». Принеси её сюда.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр!  
Она исчезла.

Двое парней остались в тишине. Первым не выдержал Гарри.  
— Как долго он держал меня под Круциатусом?

Драко вскинул голову и задумался. Поттер так небрежно говорит об инциденте, едва не убившем его. Даже взрослые и крепкие волшебники оставались после такого без сознания.

— Две минуты, может, три, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос был ровным.

Гарри медленно кивнул.  
— Казалось, что дольше, чем в прошлый раз.

— В прошлый раз? — глаза Малфоя чуть расширились.

— Ну да. Во время финала Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Все, что, возможно, сказал тебе отец — что я был в руках Волдеморта, но мне повезло сбежать. Он наверняка удобно пропустил ту часть, где я был привязан к памятнику под Круциатусом.

— И ты пережил два Круциатуса Тёмного Лорда? — голос Малфоя был скептическим, недоверчивым, но заметно удивлённым.

— Конечно. Невероятный, непотопляемый Гарри Поттер. Он как мячик — можно его бить, сколько влезет, ведь он всегда отскакивает назад, — горько отозвался Гарри. — В любом случае, я не заслужил ничего лучше.

Драко не знал, что на это ответить. Он сам признал это, и это правда, разве не так? Каждая секунда боли, причинённой ему Тёмным Лордом, была заслужена, а Драко должен был только сохранить его живым для следующего раунда. И ему не нужно нежничать с Поттером. Он на это не подписывался.

— После всего, что ты сделал, после всех этих лет ты ожидал меньшего? Ты выказал своё презрение к Тёмному Лорду ему в лицо. Что за глупая выходка? — Драко встал с колен и сел, скрестив ноги, обратно на пол.

Гарри неподвижным взглядом смотрел на стену перед собой. Он заговорил тише, но в голосе прибавилось горечи.  
— Я воспользовался единственным оружием, которое у меня было.

Драко вскинул бровь.  
— Оружие? Ты ведь не считаешь всерьёз, что давал ему отпор? Ты не мог двигаться и не мог говорить.

— Возможно, — задумчиво отозвался Гарри. — Но Волдеморт получил ясное и чёткое сообщение.

— И что это было за сообщение? — Драко добавил в голос толику надменности, чтобы прикрыть свой страх перед именем Волдеморта.

Гарри бросил мимолётный взгляд на Малфоя. Его лицо было довольно далеко и поэтому нечётко различалось без очков, но Гарри догадывался, что Малфой, несомненно, смущён и напуган звуком имени Волдеморта, словно лошадь, заметившая у себя под копытами змею. Волдеморта боялись многие, даже его собственные последователи, борющиеся за силу и увязающие в иерархии рабства. Да, и Драко тоже боялся. Теперь Гарри был в этом уверен. Он всмотрелся в лицо своего врага, в его большие серые глаза.

Драко, поймав взгляд, на этот раз решил не прерывать зрительный контакт первым.

— Сообщение, — мягко сказал Гарри, — было в том, что я его не боюсь. Если я и умру, то умру, зная, что Волдеморту не удалось полностью сломать меня.

— Это бессмысленно, Поттер. Если он убьёт тебя, в проигрыше окажешься только ты. Не имеет значения, сломлен ты или нет. Я думаю, ты сильнее ударился головой, чем мне показалось вначале.

Невзирая на безразличное лицо и циничный ответ, Гарри показалось, что слова его всё же оказали действие на слизеринца. Он покачал головой, не отводя взгляда от серых глаз Малфоя.

— Так же сильно, как и моей смерти, Волдеморт жаждет моего страха. Страх — не что иное, как извращённая форма уважения, но я его совсем не уважаю.

— Он сильнее тебя, Поттер, — заявил Драко. — Сильнее любого волшебника на земле. Все, у кого есть хоть капля здравого смысла, знают, что опасно становиться у него на пути. Все, кроме тебя. Он получит от тебя, что хочет, твой страх и твою жизнь. Он может забрать всё, что пожелает. Это и есть сила.

Поттер качнул головой. Его голос был тих, но не слаб.

— Существует разница между властью и силой, Малфой, но я и не ждал, что ты это поймёшь.

У Драко на выдохе раздулись ноздри от оскорбления.

— А ты попробуй объяснить, Поттер.

Гарри ответил совершенно невозмутимым рациональным тоном:  
— Это разница между принуждением людей к удовлетворению твоих собственных прихотей и тем, чтобы самому крепко стоять на ногах, чем бы ты ни пожертвовал для этого. Власть может исчезнуть, у неё нет верности, нет ценности. Сила — это достоинство, не приз. Это то, чего никто у тебя не отнимет до самой смерти, и я не позволю Волдеморту сделать это. Он не будет властен надо мной, если я не стану бояться его.

Где-то в животе Драко зародился крошечный холодок, который скользнул вверх, по его груди и спине, пробежал по шее и затылку, заставляя волосы шевелиться, словно живые. Конечно, он понял каждое слово, сказанное Поттером. Он не был глуп. Но и не был безумен. Это естественно — бояться Тёмного Лорда. Поттер был сильным, да, Драко признавал это, но он не соперник Тёмному Лорду. Как Поттер этого не понимает?

— Храбрые слова для смертника.

— Ты боишься его.

Драко подобрался.  
— Очень смешно, Поттер, — он пытался прозвучать жёстко, но не смог.

— Это не смешно. Это очевидно. Ты даже не решаешься произнести его имя вслух.

— Из уважения к нему! — запротестовал Драко.

— Тогда почему ты вздрогнул, когда я назвал Волдеморта по имени?

И снова Драко съёжился от звука имени Тёмного Лорда, неспособный сдержаться.  
— Всё совсем не так! Я просто…

— Назови его.

— Что? — Драко почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось сердце.

— Назови его имя.

— Поттер, ты нарываешься…

— Волдеморт, — взгляд Поттера прожигал насквозь.

— Хватит… — Драко попятился.

— Волдеморт.

— Прекрати!

— Назови его! — заорал Гарри, но был прерван очередным приступом кашля. Кровь потекла из его рта. Он сглатывал её, стараясь не поддаваться рвотным позывам.

В этот раз Драко был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы заметить.  
— Я… я…

— Ты не можешь, — это был не вопрос.

Драко сжал кулаки и наклонился вперед.  
— Мой отец учил меня уважать Тёмного Лорда.

Гарри кивнул.  
— Это потому, что твой отец тоже его боится.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Драко. — Мой отец хорошо знает, что такое уважение и кто его заслуживает.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри медленно и осторожно дышал.  
— Последователи Волдеморта не уважают его. Они боятся его, потому что понимают — если они встанут у него на пути, он их уничтожит. Твой отец гораздо больший слуга Волдеморту, чем Бидди — тебе!

Драко сжал челюсти от негодования. Даже собственные слова уже казались не более, чем оправданиями. Вой хищника превратился в крик раненого животного.  
— Тёмный Лорд дарует своим последователям власть и почести!

— Нет. Он забирает у них это. Он использует тебя, твоего отца, использует всех. Вы что-то значите для него, лишь когда можете быть ему полезны. Прямо как я.

Лицо Драко окаменело, взгляд стал затравленным.  
— Нет… — шептал он.

— Ты знаешь, что это правда. Я вижу по твоему лицу.

Драко быстро отвернулся.  
— Хватит.

_«Проклятый… проклятый Поттер. Он только и делает, что создает неприятности. Подобные ему люди не знают ничего о трудах, о власти, чести и репутации имени. Мерлин, он настоящий гриффиндорец! Он пытается выжать всё из того факта, что я не могу позволить ему умереть. Он завидует. Он умрёт от руки Темного Лорда, а я получу власть и признание. Волдеморт окажет мне великую честь! Я, Пожиратель смерти, который поймал Гарри Поттера, буду одним из его наиболее приближённых слуг!_

_Слуга? Нет. Это Поттер хочет, чтобы я так подумал. Совсем не то. Последователь Тёмного Лорда. Да, вот оно. Его последователь»._

— Последователи Тёмного Лорда будут щедро вознаграждены, Поттер. Ты просто не хочешь признать, что изначально выбрал проигравшую сторону.

Гарри пожал здоровым плечом.  
— Верь, во что хочешь, Малфой. Рано или поздно я умру, но когда это время наступит, я буду знать, что умираю не как раб.

Поттер вернулся к рассматриванию стены, и у Драко появился шанс изучить его лицо. Кожа имела сероватый оттенок и была покрыта п _о_ том и грязью. Приоткрытые губы были ещё бледны, и Драко понял, что дышал он всё так же тяжело. Та сила и убеждённость, с которой говорил парень, заставили Драко совершенно забыть о его ужасных повреждениях. Драко был почти готов восхищаться им. Скоро вернётся Бидди. А пока…

Влажный платок опустился на колени Гарри.  
— Вытри своё лицо. Оно всё в грязи.

Драко наблюдал за тем, как Гарри молча принял платок и провёл им по скулам, заботливо вытирая кожу вокруг следа ушиба на щеке и на носу. Ткань прошла дальше, по бровям и непослушному вороху тёмных волос, вытирая дорожки пота со лба. Рука опустилась на заднюю сторону шеи и остановилась там. Поттер слегка наклонил голову, отжал платок, позволяя каплям скатиться и впитаться в воротник мантии.

Он чуть повернулся, и рукав одеяния соскользнул вниз, к локтю, открывая тонкое запястье, окольцованное полосой содранной алеющей кожи и пятнышками крови.

Драко сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на собственные руки. У него была тонкая кожа, и хотя она была не так сильно повреждена, как у Поттера, ночь, которую он провёл прикованным к этой самой стене, оставила не только эмоциональные шрамы. На бледном запястье остался слабый коричневатый след. Хотя Драко и гордился своим изяществом и гладкой, аристократически бледной кожей, те раны он не стал заживлять волшебством. Он решил на всю жизнь оставить себе напоминание о жестоком уроке, чтобы никогда более не оказаться в том положении. Но он даже не думал, что шрамы могут стать некоторой связью между ним и Поттером.

— Где мои очки? — не поворачивая головы, спросил Гарри.

Ответа не последовало, но он слышал звук шагов Малфоя, после чего требуемая пара очков оказалась прямо в его руках. Гарри поднял их к лицу и рассмотрел в тусклом свете факелов. Стёкла были не так уж сильно поцарапаны, но дужка сильно погнулась. Гарри вздохнул и повесил очки на воротник свитера. Он попробует починить их позже. Похоже, у него будет ещё куча свободного времени.

Громкий треск возвестил о появлении Бидди.  
— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, Бидди нашла всё, что надо. Хозяину Малфою нужно от Бидди что-то ещё?

— Нет, поставь коробку здесь, — голос Малфоя звучал отстранённо.

Стеклянные колбы разных форм и размеров зазвенели, когда Бидди опустила коробку на пол темницы.  
— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

— Спасибо, Бидди.

Домовый эльф уставился на Малфоя с благодарным обожанием.  
— О, всегда пожалуйста, сэр! Бидди сделает всё, что в ее силах, чтобы помочь хозяину Малфою, сэр!  
Она низко поклонилась и исчезла с тем же треском.

Начав рыться в коробке, Драко перехватил направленный на него взгляд Поттера. Брови гриффиндорца были подняты в лёгком удивлении… и одобрении. Драко поймал себя на том, что ему это приятно, но тут же одёрнул себя. О нет, он не искал одобрения Поттера, ему оно не нужно. Его цель — одобрение отца. Поттер — всего лишь игрушка Тёмного Лорда. И всё. Драко просто играл с ним, запутывая его благодарностью домовому эльфу и притворной щедростью. Гриффиндорцы такие доверчивые. Поттер только больше открывается для будущих атак. Драко просто использовал новую хищническую тактику.

 _«Всё ещё пытаешься убедить себя в этом?»_ — поинтересовался внутренний голос.

_«Кажется, я сказал тебе заткнуться.»_

Он выудил из коробки маленькую кобальтовую бутылочку и поднял её к тусклому свету. Она была наполовину полна. Отставив её в сторону, он достал ещё большую красную бутылку и посмотрел на этикетку.

Гарри с любопытством и некоторой нервозностью наблюдал за манипуляциями Драко. Он снова попытался ровно и глубоко дышать, но был вознаграждён сжавшим горло спазмом и понял, что без помощи ему будет только хуже. Однако его шаткая вера в медицинские таланты Малфоя растаяла, когда слизеринец открыл обе бутылочки и плеснул в голубую немного зелья из красной, после чего протянул ему получившееся зелье.  
— Выпей.

Гарри чуть не подавился.  
— И ты ждешь, что я это выпью? Откуда я знаю, что ты там намешал?

Гарри знал, что Малфой хорош в зельеварении, но уж больно небрежны были его действия.

— Голубая — от затруднённого дыхания и кашля, красная — от внутреннего кровотечения. Доверься мне.

Гарри вздохнул. Он мог представить тысячу и одну причину, по которым он даже и не подумал бы довериться Малфою, но если бы он высказал их вслух, то возможность получить помощь устремилась бы к нулю. Он нуждался в его помощи, это правда, но довериться Малфою? Человеку, которого Гарри ненавидел больше всех после Волдеморта? Человеку, который каждый свободный момент своей жизни тратил на поиск способов издевательства над ним? Тому самому Малфою, который ещё вчера отравил его и передал прямо в руки Волдеморта?

Человеку, который засиял от одобрения Гарри за выказанную Бидди благодарность?

Поттер выпил зелье одним глотком. Запах, исходящий от него, был не лучше скипидара, а вкус вообще было невозможно описать словами, но результат сказался мгновенно. Гарри вдохнул полной грудью, словно только что вынырнул после нескольких часов под водой. Металлический привкус крови исчез с языка, и отвратительного бульканья в груди тоже как не бывало.

Драко отметил резкое улучшение цвета лица Поттера, появление слабого румянца на его бледных щеках. Он подошёл к гриффиндорцу.  
— Хорошо, а теперь твоё плечо.

Поттер снова подался назад, недоверие появилось в его глазах. Драко опустил руку.  
— Поттер, дай мне взглянуть. Я не стану причинять тебе боль.

— Ты уже это сделал.

Драко вздохнул.  
— Я знаю.

Это не было извинением, но Гарри уловил небольшую перемену в тоне Драко. Не сознание вины, но ответственность. Малфой решился понести ответственность за свои действия. Гарри медленно повернулся к нему раненым плечом.

Драко оттянул ворот свитера и мантии, освобождая от них рану. На какое-то время он даже удивился, что Поттер оказался способен функционировать с таким жутким увечьем. Такое само точно не заживет. Конечно, одно зелье оказало неполное действие. Под рукой у него не было множества зелий, которые могли бы надёжно залечить рану, и лишь одно, которое могло сделать это быстро. Если память ему не изменяла, у него осталось всего несколько капель ценного зелья, но и этого должно быть вполне достаточно.

Вынув из коробки крошечную скляночку матового стекла, он поднёс её к свету и наклонил набок, хмурясь: не так уж и много. Ну да ладно. Он наклонился и мягко положил руку на плечо Поттера, чтобы в крайнем случае придержать его, а большим пальцем другой руки откупорил скляночку.

— Это не больно.

С этими словами он перевернул склянку вверх дном, держа её над раной, и полдюжины густых, блестящих капель медленно сползли прямо в рану.

Сначала Гарри показалось, что ничего не произошло, но затем зелье начало действовать с удивительной скоростью. Багровые дорожки заражённой крови поползли обратно к центру удара, а рваные края самой раны начали стягиваться. Меньше чем через десять секунд после того, как зелье коснулось его кожи, от кошмарной раны остался лишь тонкий бледный шрам. Он поднял руку и подвигал плечом. Боль прошла.

Он поднял взгляд на Малфоя, который в первый раз на памяти Гарри улыбался. Не ухмылялся, не злорадствовал, не глумился, а именно улыбался. Впрочем, заметив поражённый взгляд Гарри, Малфой быстро сменил улыбку на старую, хорошо отрепетированную ухмылочку.

— Я же говорил тебе, я знаю, что делаю, Поттер, — он гордо скрестил руки на груди.

— Вообще-то ты попросил меня довериться тебе, — простая фраза без скрытого подтекста.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду, Поттер. Я разбираюсь в зельях как никто другой. И могу поспорить, что ты ни за что не отгадаешь, какой главный ингредиент был в этом составе.

— Слёзы феникса, — без колебаний ответил Гарри.

Ухмылка исчезла с лица Малфоя.

— Чёрт возьми, как ты это узнал? Слёзы феникса невероятно дороги, и их очень трудно найти. Зелья с их применением готовят только на седьмом курсе, да и то в расширенной программе или в специализированном медицинском классе.

Торжество победы Гарри над самоуверенным Малфоем растворилось в воспоминаниях. Гарри опустил голову, его голос стал сух и безразличен.  
— Это не первый раз, когда меня приходится исцелять с помощью слёз феникса.

В Драко проснулось любопытство, но он всеми силами постарался его скрыть.  
— О, и во что же ты вляпался в тот раз?

— Я сразился с василиском.

У Драко отвисла челюсть.  
— Это невозможно. Во-первых, если бы это было правдой, ты был бы уже мёртв, — убеждённо заметил Драко, — а во-вторых, в Британии не осталось василисков.

— Теперь нет.

Драко задумался. Поттер не врал, даже не хвастался. Воспоминания даже причиняли ему боль.  
— Ты ведь сейчас не шутишь, а?

Гарри качнул головой.  
— Хотелось бы.

Ничего ведь не случится, если он задаст всего один вопрос?  
— Хорошо, и что же случилось?

— Ты помнишь чудовище Слизерина, которое превратило в камень нескольких студентов, когда мы были на втором курсе? Так вот, это и был он.

У Драко исчезли краски с лица.  
— Так… так в Хогвартсе был василиск?

— А ты не знал? Я думал, что твой отец рассказал тебе обо всём.

Последнюю фразу Драко пропустил мимо ушей. Он пытался осознать то, что только что услышал от Поттера, но ему по-прежнему казалась абсолютно нереальной возможность обитания в Хогвартсе василиска.  
— Не может такого быть. Жертвы окаменели, но не погибли. Василиск всегда убивает своих жертв.

— Им повезло. Никто из них не смотрел василиску прямо в глаза — они видели его в отражении либо сквозь какую-то преграду.

Драко словно не обращал внимания. Он чувствовал, что его начинает тошнить.  
— Что бы ни было заперто в Комнате, оно должно было убивать только грязнокровок. А василиск… он же мог убить любого.

— О, так ты умеешь думать, — фыркнул Поттер.

— Он был в Хогвартсе, — бормотал ошеломлённый Драко. — Василиск был в Хогвартсе. Он мог меня убить…

— Кстати… твой отец по сути и дал ему вырваться на свободу. Разве это не греет тебе душу?

Кажется, Драко наконец заметил Гарри перед собой.  
— Мой отец никогда не стал бы рисковать мной!

— Твой отец начал эту заварушку с проклятым дневником! — глаза Гарри зло вспыхнули.

— Он не мог знать, что было в Комнате, — сказал Драко, пытаясь убедить в этом больше самого себя, чем кого-либо. — Иначе он бы ни за что не сделал этого, пока я был в школе.

— Конечно, нет.

Драко смерил Гарри взглядом, полным яда. Тот вздохнул.  
— В любом случае, теперь ты можешь спать спокойно.

Слизеринец задержал на секунду дыхание, сощурил глаза.  
— Ну и чём же кончилась эта встреча с василиском?

Гарри попробовал опереться на зажившее плечо и облокотился на стену позади, поддерживая себя руками.  
— Мы с Роном спустились в Комнату за Джинни. Мы не могли бросить её там.

— А, проклятая гриффиндорская храбрость?

— Это не имело ничего общего с храбростью, Малфой, — выплюнул он. — Я просто не мог позволить своему другу умереть. Джинни была ни в чём не виновата, она оказалась в центре событий только благодаря интригам твоего отца. Мы не могли её оставить, но тебе, впрочем, этого не понять.

Драко хмыкнул.  
— Не моя вина, если маленькая несмышлёная девчонка оказалась настолько глупа, что не разобралась, с какой магией имеет дело, и оказалась слишком слаба, чтобы противостоять ей. Я бы не стал рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти кого-то вроде неё.

— Я и не ожидал этого от такого как ты, — Гарри обернулся к Малфою. — Вот для чего нужны друзья, Малфой. Они поддержат тебя, если нужно, и ты ответишь им тем же. Друзья — это сила, а не слабость.

— Из-за них тебя чуть не убил василиск.

— И всё равно сейчас я поступил бы так же.

Поттер говорил с такой искренностью, что Драко почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Ну, и что было дальше?

Приоткрыв губы и глубоко вдохнув, Гарри продолжил:  
— Когда я оказался там, Джинни была едва жива. Волдеморт забрал мою палочку и…

— Сам-Знаешь-Кто был там? — Драко даже не позаботился скрыть свою реакцию.

Поттер кивнул.  
— Воспоминание, заключённое в дневнике, использовало жизненную силу Джинни, чтобы обрести плоть. Кажется, ему нравится делать подобные вещи. Если бы у него всё получилось, у нас бы было теперь два Волдеморта. Класс, да?

— Это всего лишь доказывает, насколько он могущественен.

— Как знаешь, — Поттера, очевидно, эта мысль не впечатлила. — Он призвал василиска и натравил его на меня. Василиск уничтожил бы меня, если бы Фоукс, феникс Дамблдора, не выклевал ему глаза.

Драко в отвращении поджал губы.  
— Спасены аленькой птичкой? Чудесная сказка на ночь для маленьких детишек.

— Это ещё не всё, Малфой. Даже слепой василиск мог бы легко убить меня, ведь у меня не было палочки. Мне пришлось сражаться с ним мечом.

— Мечом? С василиском? — недоверчиво переспросил Драко. — Это звучит безумно, Поттер. Где, во имя Мерлина, ты мог достать меч?

— Ээ… — Поттер скривил губы. — Из Распределяющей Шляпы.

Драко обошёл его кругом и некоторое время мрачно разглядывал его затылок.  
— Хм-м…

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Всего лишь удивляюсь, как же крепко ты ударился головой, если ждёшь, что я поверю в это.

Поттер повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Драко.  
— Ты сам спросил. Я рассказал, хоть и не понимаю, почему эта история так тебя развеселила. Так ты хочешь знать, что было дальше, или нет?

Драко возвёл глаза к потолку.  
— Ладно, я хочу знать.

С коротким кивком Поттер продолжил:  
— Всё было просто. Я не знал, что делать с мечом, и тем более, как противостоять с ним такому гиганту. Василиск был рядом, он раскрыл пасть, и я среагировал. Меч проломил ему череп.

Желудок Драко скрутило узлом. Это же невозможно. Абсолютно невозможно.  
— Ты убил василиска мечом? Единственная причина, почему я скажу, что верю тебе — я не думаю, что ты умён настолько, чтобы с ходу выдумать такую уморительную историю.

— Твоё доверие радует, — безразлично отозвался Поттер.

— Стоп, но если василиск был уже мёртв, как ты умудрился пораниться? Ты же говорил, что был исцелён с помощью слез феникса.

Поттер фыркнул.  
— Да, эта тварь сделала кое-что напоследок. Когда я ударил василиска мечом, его клык вонзился мне в руку. Он упал, а клык застрял в моей руке и сломался. Надо сказать, здоровый был осколок.

— Тебя укусил василиск. Превосходно, Поттер. Просто какие-то геройские хроники, — насмехался Драко. — И как же ты добрался до слёз феникса? У тебя было не больше минуты.

— Фоукс, феникс Дамблдора, — Поттер передёрнулся. — Я уже смирился со своей смертью, но он подоспел как раз вовремя.

Драко отошёл назад и глубокомысленно уставился на Поттера. История казалась смехотворной, но Драко почему-то поверил ей.

— Поттер, либо это самая ловкая ложь из всех, что я когда-либо слышал, либо ты самый удачливый идиот из всех когда-либо живших. У тебя остался шрам?

Гарри автоматически поднёс руку ко лбу.  
— Что?

— Не этот, тупица. Шрам на руке, от укуса василиска. Я хочу посмотреть.

Гарри поднял бровь. С чего это Малфою вздумалось смотреть на шрамы? Чтобы удостовериться, что его рассказ — правда? Отлично, пусть себе любуется. Гарри подался вперёд и закатал рукав, обнажая правое предплечье. Рана затянулась благодаря слезам феникса, но оставался след, тонкая белая полоска. Он протянул руку Малфою и задохнулся от неожиданности, когда блондин схватил его за запястье и подтянул поближе к себе, чтобы разглядеть шрам в свете факела.

Лицо Малфоя принимало всё более любопытствующее выражение по мере того, как его палец двигался поперек шрама.  
— Какой величины был клык?

— Ну, около пятнадцати сантиметров до разлома.

Драко кивнул, но руку не выпустил.  
— А это у тебя откуда?

— Что?

Челюсть Гарри отвисла, как только он понял, на что смотрит Малфой. Это была тоненькая линия на сгибе локтя, там, где Хвост брал у него кровь. Он дёрнул руку к себе и отшагнул в сторону.  
— Да так.

Драко заинтересовала эта внезапная реакция на его вопрос. Кажется, этот шрамик очень много значил для Поттера, так, что он даже немного расстроился. Разумеется, это только больше увлекло Драко.  
— Расскажи, Поттер.

Лицо Гарри омрачилось, когда он искоса посмотрел на Малфоя, всё ещё без очков.

— Я сказал — ничего. Почему бы тебе не выйти, наконец, и не запереть меня здесь, как нормальному тюремщику?

Драко открыл было рот от такой резкой перемены в поведении Поттера, но тут же закрыл его.

Это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал после подобного разговора. Но почему он вообще должен был чего-то ожидать? Похоже, удовлетворяя свое любопытство, он задел нечто очень личное для Поттера. Познавая своего врага, познаёшь себя. Так часто говорил отец. Вот Драко и выполнял его давний завет.

Тем не менее, ему хотелось знать больше. Вопрос, оставшийся этим вечером без ответа, раздражал его любопытство, словно мелкий и очень острый камушек в ботинке. Он потратил всю жизнь на то, чтобы довести Поттера, а здесь был такой шанс проникнуть в его разум. У него будет ещё много времени на то, чтобы постичь Поттера, так зачем торопиться? Потому что он был любопытным. Борода Мерлина, он был ужасно любопытным.

Чтобы хоть как-то сохранить лицо после такого резкого разрыва беседы, Драко выдержал паузу и спокойно проговорил:

— Отлично. Спокойной ночи.

Он нагнулся, подобрал свою аптечку, медленно прошёл по темнице, вышел и захлопнул решётку. Лязг металла эхом разнёсся по коридору. Одной рукой держа аптечку, другой Драко нашарил в кармане мантии ключ. Вставив его в замок, он не удержался от взгляда на Поттера.

Тот уже устроился возле стены на том же самом месте, где провёл и прошлую ночь. Плечи были разведены в стороны, колени он подтянул к груди. Затылок с непослушными чёрными волосами упирался в стену, а лицо обращено к потолку. Очки висели у него на воротнике, но глаза были закрыты. Ничего не выражавшее лицо его было бледным и истощённым, и по краям его тянулись плохо стёртые полосы грязи. Внешне он представлял собою истинное воплощение пленника, кем, впрочем, и являлся.

Несмотря на грязь и синяки, он казался наполненным тихой внутренней силой, и Драко внезапно вспомнил, как колебался он, прежде чем войти в темницу тогда, в первый раз. Он знал, что имеет дело с сильным волшебником по ту сторону решётки. Было немного страшно признавать это. Сила заслуживает уважения, Драко часто говорил себе об этом, но никогда не думал, что эти слова будут применимы и к Поттеру.

В данном случае они обоснованны, решил Драко. Нельзя недооценивать врага, и Поттер не исключение. Вот и всё. С тяжёлым вздохом он посмотрел вниз, на ключ.

И тогда Поттер сказал ему очень мягко, непретенциозно:  
— Спасибо.

Драко отвёл взгляд, сжал губы. Зажмурил глаза и, сам не вполне осознавая, что делает, прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста.

Он повернул ключ в замке до щелчка и вернулся к своему креслу. Поставил рядом на полу коробку. Позже он позовет Бидди, чтобы вернуть её на место. Но сейчас ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Даже звяканье бутылочек в коробке было слишком громким. Мысли ползли так медленно, что казались замороженными. На сегодня с него хватит. Он устал.

Порывшись в складках мантии, Драко нашёл фляжку с бодрящим зельем, отвинтил крышечку и немного отхлебнул. Почти сразу раздражающая усталость в теле исчезла, тяжёлые веки снова широко открылись, но мысли продолжали лениво ползти.

Вскоре появилась Бидди с полным еды подносом и новым чайником. Действуя словно во сне, Драко проинструктировал её насчет возвращения в его комнату коробки с зельями и поблагодарил её. Сейчас он был очень далеко и от подземелья, и от домовых эльфов. Течение мыслей выливалось в беспокойное море. Казалось, его жизнь, точно плот, отчалила от родного берега и поплыла в бескрайнюю даль, без единого лучика света, озаряющего путь.


	5. Нечего терять

Драко провёл долгую и тяжелую ночь, терзаясь мыслями, вопросами и образами, вспыхивающими в его мозгу. Он отчаянно пытался постичь их смысл, но всякий раз терпел неудачу. Существовала еще некоторая заминка с Поттером, нечто важное, но странно-эфемерное, ускользающее, чего Драко никак не мог осознать.

Все эти годы он говорил себе, что не желает ничего большего, кроме как видеть Поттера беспомощным, пленным, страдающим, расплачивающимся за каждое оскорбительное слово, сказанное им Драко. Теперь же он воочию наблюдал падение Поттера. Это было всё, в чём он нуждался — смотреть, как великий Гарри Поттер приобретает жалкий вид, как слабеет он, оторванный от остального мира. Никогда ещё Драко не думал, что мог быть не прав; что Гарри всё равно возьмет над ним верх, и упорство Драко будет сломлено.

Увы, слизеринец думал о Гарри Поттере едва ли не все эти годы. До сегодняшнего дня он не задавался вопросом, какая же сила стоит за резонами и действиями Поттера. Ах, эта каждодневная рутина: встать, почистить зубы, пойти на уроки, достать Поттера. Теперь же над ним нависла реальная угроза, и он мог лишь ругать себя за то, что не понимал всей её важности. Это была его навязчивая идея, одержимость, которая владела всеми его помыслами и чувствами. Он знал это, но никогда ранее не задумывался над этим. Так или иначе, он это знал.

Единственный путь, который он мог избрать — это разговаривать с Поттером, расспрашивать его, узнавать всю его подноготную. Главная причина, по которой он нёс здесь стражу, отступила на второй план в этой новой, личной миссии. Он хотел знать, почему тонкий шрам на сгибе локтя Поттера был для него болезненной темой. Он хотел знать, какого чёрта Поттер вёл себя так беспечно в разговоре с Тёмным Лордом. И главное, ему нужно было узнать, почему он находил этого парня очаровательным.

Раньше его обаяние заключалось главным образом во взглядах. Общение Драко с другими, даже с членами его семьи, носило безличный характер. Но с Поттером всё было по-другому. Теперь, когда он постиг вкус открытия чужой души, ему хотелось большего. Ему нужно было больше.

Он едва ли мог признаться даже себе в том, что спокойно беседовал с Поттером, но это и правда было так — цивилизованная беседа. Это нервировало его, словно ребёнка, который обнаружил банку с леденцами в кладовой; он боялся быть застигнутым и в то же время не мог преодолеть искушения. Он многократно проигрывал в памяти последние диалоги, и на некоторых фразах его желудок непроизвольно сжимался.

Когда Гарри пытался заставить его произнести имя Тёмного Лорда, это действительно испугало его, но когда он возвращался в мыслях к предыдущим моментам, дыхание его сбивалось. Он чувствовал странное покалывание кожи головы, когда Поттер шептал: «Спасибо», и учащённое биение сердца при неосторожной встрече их взглядов; какая-то часть его упорно отказывалась это понимать и принимать. Когда он брал Гарри за руку или помогал ему встать, поддерживая за плечи, у него было ощущение, точно он прикасается к оголённым проводам.

Драко постарался прогнать это воспоминание как можно быстрее. Даже внутри его семьи физический контакт был строго ограничен и обезличен. Кто бы мог ожидать от такого краткого соприкосновения его рук с руками человека, которого он ненавидел, от этого маленького зазора в его защитной стене, теплоты и даже чего-то похожего на человеческие эмоции? Малфой не мог испытывать подобных чувств. Для них в его сердце не было места. Это была лишь ответственность.

Он должен был идти по определённому жизненному пути. Драко знал это, он усвоил все уроки и доверял своему отцу. Но эта непростительная слабость, казалось, сбила его уверенный шаг, на пути всё чаще попадались глубокие ямы, и кто бы мог подумать, что Поттер был одной из причин их возникновения? Неприметные мелочи, упущенные им из виду, поставили весь его мир вверх ногами. Или, возможно, его мир оставался устойчив, а вверх ногами стоял именно он, Драко Малфой?

С этим нужно было что-то делать. Как оказалось, они с Поттером были не такими уж разными. Смехотворной была идея о ночи и дне, о слизеринце и гриффиндорце. Конечно, существовали некоторые отличия, в большинстве своём недостатки, но всё его внимание было сейчас сосредоточено на сходствах. Его любопытство было по-прежнему живо. Ему нужно было знать больше. И если такой шанс представится, он ухватится за него обеими руками.

Он чувствовал, что где-то рядом затаился новый ценный урок, приманка на особенно противном крючке, которую, тем не менее, никак нельзя было упустить. Он потратил целую ночь на попытки расшифровать эту головоломку, хотя бы немного продвинуться вперёд.

Но, наблюдая в течение ночи за Гарри, он сделал для себя один-единственный вывод. В эту ночь Поттеру спалось по-другому, нежели прежде.

Прошлой ночью Гарри был спокоен, не дёргался, не ворочался, просто тихо прикорнул возле стены. Этим же вечером он засыпал тяжело, долго сидел у стены, вздыхал, пробовал устроиться удобнее. Теперь он лежал, беспокойно ворочался с боку на бок, что-то бормотал, по-видимому, оказавшись во власти ночных кошмаров. В нечленораздельно произносимых им словах Драко различал некоторые имена и от скуки принялся тщательно их подмечать, решив как можно глубже проникнуть в сокровенные мысли Поттера.

Сначала Гарри звал свою мать. О, бедный маленький мальчик, он потерял свою дорогую мамочку. Драко ждал слёз в придачу к этому призыву, звучавшему для него смешно и несколько пафосно. Но он не был готов увидеть неподдельную ярость. Драко был почти уверен, что Гарри снился Тёмный Лорд, убийца его родителей. Он мог бы насмехаться над слезами, но увиденное вселило страх в его душу. В какой-то момент Гарри зашипел от боли, рука его дернулась ко лбу, и Драко невольно подскочил.

Через некоторое время Драко услышал имена Рона и Гермионы. Конечно, Поттер боится за грязнокровку и Уизела. Когда Тёмный Лорд вторгнется в Хогвартс, они будут одними из первых, кто умрёт. Драко должен был быть доволен, но вместо этого он ощущал лишь странную пустоту в груди. Волдеморт убивал, наслаждаясь болью своих жертв, и хотя Драко много раз говорил, что желал бы видеть школу очищенной от грязнокровок, окончательное разрушение Хогвартса и смерти многих студентов казались чрезмерно жестокими даже ему. Ведь это была также и его школа.

Рука Гарри стукнула об пол, но сам он так и не проснулся.

— Нет! Не их, не их... Меня. Убей меня. Не могу... всё только хуже... Нет! Моя вина... всё моя вина...

Брови Драко сошлись, он наклонился, приподнявшись на коленях. Гарри продолжал стонать и неспокойно вертеться, Драко мог различить даже влажные следы на его одежде и на камнях пола. Место, очевидно, было не самое удобное, но сны его были в тысячу раз хуже. Драко мог только догадываться, какие ужасы являлись воспалённому воображению Поттера.

— Не дайте ему... использует меня... доберётся до них. Не дамся... лучше умереть.

Драко, не сознавая, что его нижняя челюсть потихоньку движется вниз, прерывисто дыша, наблюдал за развитием действия.

— Не их... его или меня... один... только я... не убивай... не надо... моя вина. Всё моя вина. Сириус!

Сильно изогнувшись, Гарри перекатился на живот и проснулся, всё еще задыхаясь. Когда он понял, где находится, то уперся руками в пол и скребнул ногтями по камню, словно кошка, точившая коготки о плюшевый ковёр, затем медленно поднялся, упираясь в пол руками и коленями. Голова его была опущена, но Драко видел, как сильно сжаты его зубы.

Через некоторое время, по-видимому, осознав, где он находится, Гарри медленно вернулся на своё место у стены. Он вынул из кармана рубашки свои очки, имевшие благодаря кошмарам еще более жалкий вид, нежели вчера, и попытался их надеть. Далеко не сразу он понял, насколько сильно они были повреждены. Поморщившись, он принялся осторожно разгибать очки, стараясь привести их в состояние, в котором они могли удерживаться на его носу.

Всё это время Гарри не обращал никакого внимания на парня по ту сторону решётки, который, в свою очередь, весьма пристально его разглядывал. Драко вовсе не собирался первым начинать разговор. Для его малфоевской чести было бы унизительным пытаться удовлетворить своё низменное любопытство и тем самым фактически признать, что он нуждается в беседах с Поттером.

Гарри отвел один из заушников очков назад и аккуратно приладил его к стержню, который при этом возмущённо заскрипел. Драко поджал губы. Фейерверк вопросов буквально распирал его изнутри, требуя внимания, но, к величайшему раздражению парня, Поттер продолжал его игнорировать. Немного повозившись с носовой дужкой и снова вернувшись к заушникам, Гарри, казалось, полностью ушёл в своё занятие, не удостоив Малфоя даже взглядом.

Драко поёжился.

Гарри поднял очки к лицу, посмотрел сквозь них на тускло светящийся факел и недовольно покачал головой. Он попытался вытереть линзы краем рубашки, но это было бессмысленно, потому как линзы были уже порядком треснутые, а рубашка Гарри — ничуть не чище их. Когда он снова поднёс очки к лицу, их состояние нисколько не улучшилось, но он вздохнул и осторожно надел их. С тяжёлым глухим звуком он откинулся на стену, и несчастные очки упали ему на колени.

— Поттер, дай мне, наконец, эти чёртовы очки! — Драко понял, что он только что сказал, лишь когда слова уже прозвучали.

Гарри, который попытался было снова пристроить очки на нос, при звуке голоса Драко вздрогнул и замер. Он опустил правую руку – так, чтобы видеть Драко, не поворачивая в его сторону головы, – придерживая при этом левой несчастные очки.

— Что?

— Ты доведёшь меня до сумасшествия своей тупостью, — нетерпеливо сказал Драко. — Просто дай мне починить твои очки.

Левая рука Гарри бессильно опустилась на колено.

— О, так теперь передо мной мистер «хороший мальчик», который может всё починить? Нельзя играть в «хорошего копа и плохого копа», когда здесь только один коп, Малфой.

— Что значит «хороший коп и плохой коп»? — Драко казался по-настоящему удивлённым.

— Это маггловский термин.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Какая прелесть.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — осведомился Гарри.

Не раздражай его, если хочешь расспросить, напомнил себе Драко, стискивая зубы.

— Забудь. Так ты хочешь, чтобы я починил твои очки, или нет?

— Я могу сделать это сам, — упрямо сказал Гарри.

— Чёрт, Поттер, откуда у тебя эта привычка всё усложнять? Твои очки сломаны. Я предлагаю тебе поправить их.

Гарри схватил очки и резко водрузил их на нос.

— Видишь, они прекрасно сидят.

Очки кувыркнулись на его колени. Лицо Драко исказилось в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Гарри попытался нахмуриться, но, бросив взгляд на лежащие на коленях очки и переведя его затем на уже открыто смеющегося Драко, он усмехнулся — уголками губ. Выглядело это, конечно, глуповато.

Драко же, отсмеявшись, обратился к нему с вопросом:

— Так ты дашь мне свои очки или нет?

Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Гарри расслабил плечи.

— А что я потеряю от этого?

Подняв бровь и выдерживая паузу, Драко обдумал этот ответ. Действительно, что Поттер от этого терял? Что вообще каждый из них мог потерять? Он сделал было шаг к решётке, но потом отступил, осенённый новой мыслью, и передвинул свое кресло таким образом, чтобы оказаться рядом с решёткой.

Гарри с любопытством поглядел на него, но всё же приподнялся и просунул руку с очками сквозь железные прутья. Драко, усевшись в кресло, с видом знатока оглядел очки.

— Ты в самом деле постарался, Поттер, они просто ужасно выглядят.

— Не думаю, что именно я был причиной большинства их повреждений, — цинично заметил Гарри.

Медленно кивнув, Драко повертел очки в руках, прежде чем равнодушно ответить:

— Благодаря тебе появилась некоторая их часть.

Он вынул свою волшебную палочку и легонько постучал ею по линзе.

— Репаро.

Легкий звенящий звук — и вот уже в руках Драко оказались совершенно целые очки. Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся и передал их сквозь решётку Гарри.

Надев их, тот поблагодарил Драко малозаметным наклоном головы. Это не обещало слишком многого, но было уже явным продвижением.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что часть этих повреждений я нанёс сам? — спросил он, пытаясь сохранить беспечный тон и скрыть любопытство вкупе с некоторым замешательством.

— Так ты не понимаешь? Ворочаясь с боку на бок всю ночь, ты порядком их погнул. Что такое тебе снилось, а, Поттер?

Гарри, уже почти готовый расслабиться, снова насторожился. Его спина и плечи выпрямились и отвердели.

— Что? — прошептал он.

Разумеется, Гарри знал, что он говорит во сне. И Дадли, и Рон не раз говорили ему об этом, но как он мог так показать свою слабость перед Малфоем?! Он предпочёл бы, чтобы Дадли каждую ночь стоял над ним с включенным магнитофоном, чем позволить Малфою услышать хотя бы одно слово из своих сокровенных страхов — но было уже поздно. Не способный ничего поделать, спящий и беззащитный, он открыто продемонстрировал Малфою все своё подсознание, словно пойманный дикий зверь, дал такое преимущество своему тюремщику. Теперь-то он понимал, что чувствовала та змея в зоопарке.

— Ты разговаривал во сне, — продолжал Драко, тщательно подбирая слова в надежде получить ответ. — Кричал, и довольно яростно, кстати.

— А каменный пол темницы не самое лучшее место для приятных снов, не так ли?

— Ты выглядел как маленький беспомощный ребёнок, Поттер.

— Заткнись, Малфой!

— Попал! — с насмешливым удивлением воскликнул Драко, откидываясь в кресле.

— А чего ты ожидал, Малфой? — прорычал Гарри. — Что я вот так вот возьму и выложу тебе всё о своих снах? Дохлый номер. Я уже достаточно натерпелся от Трелони, которая во всех моих снах видела только предвестие скорой смерти. Теперь мы знаем ответ на наш вопрос, не правда ли?

Драко мысленно вздрогнул. Неверный подход. Определённо неверный подход. Следует лучше следить за тем, что он говорит.

— Да, после того, как я полночи слушал твои безумные бредни и имена некоторых людей, готов признать, что мне любопытно было бы услышать, что же и о ком тебе все-таки снилось.

— Имена? Я ничего не помню, — сдержанно отозвался Гарри.

Драко, сузив глаза, разглядывал безразличное лицо оппонента. Возможно, одно напоминание...

— Например, о твоей матери...

— Если ты ещё хоть раз упомянешь моих родителей... — Гарри сказал это с такой силой, что ошеломлённый Драко даже несколько отодвинулся от решётки вместе с креслом.

— Господи, Поттер, я ведь не оскорблял её, я только хотел помочь тебе кое-что вспомнить... но у тебя, очевидно, весьма короткая память.

— Спасибо, на свою память я пока не жалуюсь.

— Тогда скажи мне, какого Сириуса Блэка ты звал во сне? Это он...

— Закрой рот! — взвыл, словно раненое животное, Гарри. — Не смей упоминать это имя! Ты не имеешь права... Ты не можешь... — его голос осекся.

Не в силах что-либо выговорить, Гарри отчаянно пытался загнать эти мысли на задворки сознания, забыть о них. Он ничего не мог поделать ни с Малфоем, ни с Сириусом — оба они находились вне пределов его досягаемости, хотя он бы с большим удовольствием поменял их местами, если б мог. Вся его жизнь, все его действия никогда не принадлежали только ему одному. Единственное, что было для него святым — и он так глупо обнаружил его перед Малфоем. Это было самое последнее дело. Это выбивало у него почву из-под ног. Он не был к этому готов. Никогда. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё.

Выравнивая дыхание, он уставился в стену перед собой, отчаянно желая сделаться невидимым, чтобы не дать Малфою возможности обнаружить эту неожиданную слабость и атаковать.

Со своей стороны Драко также лишился дара речи, но по совсем другому поводу. Ему всегда хотелось огорчить Гарри чем-либо, вывести его из себя, но не в этот раз. Сейчас он не хотел делать этого, и его попытка спокойно поговорить с Поттером банально провалилась.

Драко, конечно, знал, что Блэк погиб, пусть это знание и не было достоянием широкой общественности; Блэк состоял в родстве с его матерью, пусть и не был любимчиком в семье. Он также знал, что тот был одним из друзей Поттеров, и смутно догадывался, что Сириус был крёстным отцом Гарри. Было ли это так? И тогда Поттер до сих пор был в трауре? А не был ли Блэк тем, кто предал Поттеров? Отец однажды упоминал, что тот был необычайно одарён и знаменит для человека, который никогда не поддерживал Волдеморта. Знал ли об этом Поттер? Был ли Блэк членом семьи для Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Странно.

Размышления Драко прервал знакомый высокий голосок.

— Доброе утро, хозяин Малфой, сэр! — бодро приветствовала его Бидди. — Вот ваш завтрак, хозяин Малфой, сэр! И записка от хозяйки Малфой, — домовый эльф указала на маленький изящный свиток пергамента, лежавший на подносе. — Хозяину Малфою нужно ещё что-нибудь, сэр?

Драко покачал головой и движением руки отослал эльфа. Низко поклонившись, Бидди исчезла. Бросив взгляд на Поттера, Драко взял в руки письмо матери.

_«Драко,  
Хотя официально я ничего не знаю о твоём местонахождении, у Министерства появились некоторые подозрения, и завтра они прибудут, чтобы обыскать поместье. Твой отец вернётся этим вечером. Ты будешь сопровождать пленника в убежище Тёмного Лорда на севере и также продолжишь там его охранять. Дай Бидди список вещей, которые потребуются тебе в дороге. Я уполномочила её отныне заботиться обо всех твоих нуждах. Твой отец и я гордимся тобой»._

Никакой теплоты, ни капли сердечности, только дела. Это не стало для Драко неожиданностью. Его мать всегда была такой с ним. Для неё упоминание о том, что она гордится Драко, было своеобразным комплиментом. Скорее всего, он не увидится с ней прежде, чем оставит Поттера. Прогнав эти мысли, Драко сосредоточился на письме.

Приказа покинуть Малфой-мэнор также следовало ожидать. Это должно было случиться, и Драко это знал. Его отец давно не появлялся здесь, а вот их с Гарри, очевидно разыскивали. Рано или поздно министерские нагрянули бы в поместье, и Поттера необходимо было перевезти. Он не был уверен, что именно ему доверят охранять Поттера и дальше, и теперь был за это очень благодарен. Конечно, это означает тёплое местечко среди последователей Тёмного Лорда, но, что ещё более важно, — возможность говорить с Поттером.

Он скатал пергамент обратно в свиток и положил на пол. Секундой позже письмо исчезло во вспышке пламени.

Гарри наблюдал за ним с мрачным любопытством.

— Нельзя оставлять следов, — попробовал пояснить Драко.

Поттер только фыркнул в ответ.

— Верно, — пробормотал себе под нос Драко, подтянул поближе поднос с завтраком и начал раскладывать еду в две тарелки.

— Как ты узнал? — спокойно спросил Гарри.

Драко вскинулся.

— О чём?

— О... Сириусе, — его голос заметно задрожал на последнем слове. — Об этом мало кому известно.

— Ну, — Драко поставил тарелку на поднос, — моей семье известно многое, как ты уже знаешь. Всегда было известно. Кроме того, пусть он и был предателем, но он был родственником моей матери.

— Дальним родственником, — презрительно усмехнулся Гарри. — Он был её кузеном. Это не такое далёкое родство, но он заслуживал лучшего семейства... лучшей участи, чем быть твоим родичем.

— Моим?

— Не глупи. Если он был кузеном твоей матери, ты тоже его родня, и ты это знаешь.

— Может быть. Я никогда не смотрел на это под таким углом.

— Уж конечно, ты никогда об этом не задумывался, — холодно отозвался Гарри.

— Он был предателем чистокровных.

Драко не был уверен, что ему хочется продолжать этот разговор — вариантов развития беседы было несколько, и ни один не был лично для него, Драко, благоприятным.

— Я должен был ожидать от тебя подобного отношения, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Для людей вроде тебя фамилия превыше всего, и вы ненавидите и боитесь того, что – или кто — может бросить на вас хоть самую слабую тень.

Подобные взгляды были не понаслышке знакомы Гарри. Всю свою жизнь он был ходячей неприятностью, бременем на плечах его дяди и тети. День, когда он впервые оказался на пороге их дома, был ими благополучно забыт. Они скрывали племянника от всего остального мира, даже пытались устно отрицать само его существование. Но теперь Гарри было легче переносить ту боль, что причиняли ему люди, пекущиеся о фамильной чести. Он уже вырос из этого. Он — но не Малфой.

Сидевший с непроницаемым лицом Драко на деле чувствовал себя довольно неуютно.

— Нет, ты говоришь не о том.

— Нет, Малфой. Я говорю именно об этой ситуации. Если бы тебе не настолько основательно промыли мозги, ты увидел бы это так же ясно, как сейчас вижу я.

— Он был предателем, — повторил Драко, в глубине души признавая правоту Гарри. Честь семейства должна была быть выше любого человеческого интереса. Так было и так будет. Однако теперь, после едких слов Гарри, Драко увидел этот девиз в совершенно ином свете.

— У него был собственный образ мыслей, Малфой. Главная его проблема была в том, что он стремился заботиться о людях. Это сделало его неугодным пятном на чести семьи, и тогда его собственная мать выжгла его имя с родового древа. Разве вы не так поступаете, Малфой? Не отрицаете родство с теми, кто стал вам неугоден?

У Драко пересохло во рту. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, мучительно размышляя. Конечно, семейство отрекалось от обесчестившего его человека. Отдельные личности не значили ничего в свете пользы, полноценности, приносимой ими в семью. Он попытался было отогнать эту мысль, но она нахально оставалась на поверхности сознания. Слишком многое хотел бы он забыть за последние дни, и мозг уже не справлялся с таким объёмом информации.

Роковой час приближался; он чувствовал это. Если он поколеблется, если совершит ошибку, если ему не удастся, будет ли он также забыт своим семейством? Отрекутся ли от него родители? Нет... его отец никогда... но смог бы он? Кроме того, Драко — истинный Малфой. Он не дрогнет, он не отступится.

Он отмёл прочь все лишние мысли и ответил:

— Ты ничего не знаешь о чести чистокровных. Некоторые не заслуживают фамилий, которые носят, не имеют права жить с ними. А я — имею. Мое семейство имеет это право. Ведь фамилия тоже может быть тяжкой ношей.

Гарри сузил глаза и одарил Драко тонкой, противной улыбочкой.

— Так, значит, ты гордишься тем, что ты Малфой?

— Разумеется, — Драко вздёрнул подбородок. — У моей фамилии великое наследие. Во многих случаях это играет решающую роль.

— И что же делает фамилию Малфоев достойной её положения? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

— Древние волшебные традиции, чистота крови, честь...

— Традиции, — язвительно протянул Гарри. — Что хорошего в традициях, если семейство им не следует?

Не желая и дальше выслушивать это, Драко отвернулся.

— Ты обязан по праву занимать отведённое тебе место!

— О, я вижу, — Гарри медленно кивнул, делая вид, что обдумывает сказанное Драко. — Значит, Сириус по вашим стандартам не заслужил своего места, и поэтому он для вас ничего не значил. Любой, кто не соответствует устоявшейся модели чистокровного магглоненавистника, поклоняющегося Волдеморту, не стоит несчастного местечка в Слизерине?

— Ты — чёртов гриффиндорец, Поттер. Такой обходительный, такой заботливый. Так добр ко всем, кто нуждается и не нуждается в его помощи.

— А, так, значит, настоящему слизеринцу не приличествует заботиться о ком-либо, кроме себя?

— Возможно, — сухо отозвался Драко. — А ты всего лишь гриффиндорец. Я и не ждал, что ты способен понять, что это значит — защита семейной чести.

Гарри замер на месте. Самым смешным было то, что он понимал. Он ненавидел подобные Малфоям семейства и методы, которыми они домогались власти, сам он никогда бы не принял участия в подобных грязных интригах, но он отлично понял то, что сказал Драко. Он также гордился своей фамилией. Он готов был защищать её честь... и ему причиняло боль сознание того, что имя Поттеров уже не так безупречно чисто.

Вспоминая то немногое, что ему было известно о семье, он вновь испытывал те же противоречивые чувства, что и тогда, когда ему удалось проникнуть в память Снейпа. Он был поражён тем, что вытворяли в школе его отец и Сириус, и догадывался, из-за чего Снейп так отчаянно его ненавидит – из-за поступков его отца. Поступков, куда более приличествовавших слизеринцу. Он сглотнул.

— Я мог бы и не быть там, — прошептал он.

— О чём ты говоришь, Поттер?

— Гриффиндор. Я мог бы и не оказаться в Гриффиндоре.

Он уронил голову на грудь. Казалось, ему самому стыдно за свои слова.

Рот Драко открылся от удивления, и он медленно наклонился вперед, почти вплотную приблизив своё лицо к лицу Гарри.

— Что значит «я мог бы и не оказаться в Гриффиндоре»? Распределяющая шляпа выбирает факультет, основываясь только на том, что есть — или нет — между твоих ушей.

— Она чуть не отправила меня на другой факультет, но я слышал, что о нём говорят, и не хотел попасть туда.

— Поттер, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Гарри кивнул, и его голос зазвучал несколько отстранённо, будто он вытягивал слова клещами из дальнего, очень дальнего уголка своей памяти.

— «Ты можешь стать великим, и ты знаешь это. Слизерин приведёт тебя к величию...» Вот что сказала мне Распределяющая шляпа.

— Но тогда какого чёрта ты оказался в Гриффиндоре?

— Я попросил, чтобы меня не отправляли в Слизерин.

— Почему? — в голосе Драко слышались одновременно замешательство и недоверие.

— По двум причинам, наверное, — Гарри вздохнул. — Во-первых, мне говорили, что все колдуньи и волшебники, которые потом стали тёмными, выходили из Слизерина. Во-вторых, что более важно, — он поднял голову и встретился глазами с Драко, — туда уже отправили тебя.

Ошеломлённый Малфой пристально смотрел на Гарри. У него не было никаких причин думать, что Поттер лжёт. Похоже было, что он несколько стыдился перспективы оказаться в Слизерине, как бы невероятно это ни звучало. Тот факт, что Драко оказался одной из причин, побудивших Поттера отказаться от места в Слизерине, придавало всей истории ещё более фантастический оттенок. В самом деле, если бы они оказались на одном факультете, то... то...

Распределяющая шляпа никогда никому не лгала. Она знала. Она знала о людях всё, даже то, о чём не догадывались они сами. И тут ей почему-то показалось, что Гарри должен был поступить на Слизерин, как и сам Драко. Эта мысль не была уж очень приятной, но, по крайне мере, она давала ответ на один из вопросов, крутившихся в мозгу Драко. Он и Поттер не были в действительности такими уж разными. Теперь, узнав это обстоятельство, он не мог бы с точностью сказать, хорошо ли это. Но выводы были неумолимы.

И сейчас, смотря на Гарри, Драко вынужден был признать этого парня, которого все эти годы так старался не замечать, фактически равным себе. Он бы не отважился громко это утверждать, но, тем не менее, знал это. Уважение, восхищение — странные чувства, те, что Драко за последнее время пришлось испытывать куда чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.

Но названная Гарри вторая причина заставляла его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он дал Поттеру повод возненавидеть Слизерин раньше, чем тот был распределён... и это его нервировало.

— Едва узнав меня, ты уже решил, что терпеть меня не можешь. Разве не так?

— В первую нашу встречу ты всё время прохаживался насчет Хагрида и уверял, что нечистокровным волшебникам по определению не должно быть места в мире вообще, не то что в школе. Ты хвастал, что непременно попадешь в факультетскую команду по квиддичу, а потом спросил, как моя фамилия, хотя все вокруг уже знали, кто я такой.

— Это... это ведь было в магазинчике мадам Малкин. Так... ты всё ещё помнишь?

— Кажется, моя память не так уж коротка.

— Нет. Мне не кажется, — Драко медленно наклонил голову. — Я точно помню.

Пауза, последовавшая за этим заявлением, была невысказанным признанием в том, что знали они оба. С начала начал они привыкли относиться друг к другу, как враги и соперники. Никто так не выводил Драко из себя, как Поттер, никто не заставлял кровь Гарри буквально кипеть в венах так, как это делал Малфой. Два отражения в зеркале, два человека, воевавшие один против другого и давно привыкшие к этому.

Драко прекрасно сознавал, что он терял, что упускал, словно какая-то часть его самого уходила куда-то безвозвратно. Он ещё никогда не проводил столько часов наедине с Поттером. Дыхание его пресеклось, когда он понял, что ему действительно было бы тяжело потерять их отношения; очень скоро Гарри ожидала смерть от руки Тёмного Лорда. _«Это моя победа,»_ — сказал себе Драко. Но он не был уверен в том, что в полной мере наслаждается её плодами.

Это было безумие. Он победил. То, чего он так хотел, с того самого дня, когда впервые протянул Поттеру руку, — забыть это бесполезное унижение.

Да, возможно, Поттер был куда больше слизеринцем, чем признавался в этом. Иначе как бы ему удавалось столь долго и неотступно поддерживать это хрупкое равновесие между ними? Только сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Драко видел, какими достойными противниками друг для друга были они оба.

Но слизеринец больше не контролировал эту битву. Он не был победителем. Во всём происходящем видно было лишь безжалостное торжество Волдеморта, в то время как Драко ещё продолжал борьбу с самим собой. Гарри походил на короля, которого небрежно столкнули с трона, но не успели или не решились добить. Это была игра одного только Волдеморта, и Драко был лишь средством, используемым для удержания захваченного Гарри. Не более. Пустая жертва.

Вздохнув, Драко бросил взгляд на поднос с завтраком и рассеянно спросил:

— Чаю?

— Я уже говорил тебе, — мягко отозвался Гарри, — что не люблю...

— Чай без сахара, — закончил за него Драко. — Ты это говорил. Только более вежливо.

— А почему ты его не пьёшь?

Драко позволил себе маленькую улыбку.

— Потому что я тоже не люблю чай без сахара.

Гарри скептически посмотрел на Драко, но потом улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Ты мог бы позвать Бидди и попросить её принести сахару.

— Как же я об этом не подумал? — с сарказмом заметил Драко.

— Наверное, был слишком занят беседой со мной.

— Можешь предложить занятие получше? — Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Честно говоря...

— Не отвечай.

Драко стал наливать в стаканы тыквенный сок.

— Мармелад или ягоды в сахаре?

— Мармелад, — с облегчением сказал Гарри.

— Наконец-то мы не встречаем в штыки любое мое предложение, да? — любопытство отчётливо слышалось в его насмешливом голосе.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему это волнует тебя?

Необъяснимый, но яркий проблеск надежды озарил душу Драко. Впрочем, не такой уж и необъяснимый, сказал он себе. Поттер всё же несколько смягчился. Открываются весьма заманчивые перспективы.

— Ты начал мне доверять или тут что-то другое, Поттер?

— Нет. Не думаю, что мы настолько сблизились.

Хотя никакой особой перемены в поведении Гарри не было, затаённый смысл этих его слов заставил желудок Драко сжаться. На какую-то долю секунды ему почудилось, что он падает, но всё обошлось — ему удалось устоять на ногах, хотя сердце его бешено билось.

— Кажется, я стараюсь быть любезным, если это, конечно, возможно в подобных условиях.

— Тебе неправильно кажется. Это благодаря тебе я попал к Волдеморту, чтобы умереть, и не думай, что я это забуду. Каждый раз, когда я вижу твоё лицо там, за этой решёткой, я вспоминаю, что это ты упёк меня сюда.

— Будь ты проклят, Поттер! Я всего лишь делаю свою работу! — взорвался Драко, совершенно не заботясь о том, какое впечатление произведут его слова. — Это не одно и то же! Я бы очень хотел получить право реального выбора в этой чёртовой ситуации! Это поручение Тёмного Лорда, не моя ответственность! Здесь я никого не убивал!

Твёрдый голос Гарри потрясающе контрастировал с раздражённой тирадой Драко.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что это не твоя ответственность? Не цепляйся за свою хрупкую счастливую иллюзию, Малфой. На твоих руках моя кровь, и сейчас не имеет значения, как ты сам смотришь на это. Пятно, которое ты сохранишь на своей совести до конца жизни... если у тебя вообще есть совесть. Я в этом искренне сомневаюсь.

Драко посмотрел на свои руки и быстро отвел взгляд, сжав кулаки и до боли стиснув зубы.

— Заботиться о чести семьи, — насмешливо-мягким тоном произнес Гарри, — это единственное, что ты способен делать. Мне сейчас очень тяжело, потому что, если я умру от руки Волдеморта, все, кого я знал и любил, последуют за мной. Я буду в ответе за их смерть. И ты положил всему этому начало. Ты — причина всего. В момент, когда ты ударил меня в плечо своим кинжалом, ты принял на себя ответственность не только за мою, но и за их гибель. Надеюсь, ты гордишься собой.

Гарри замолчал и опустил глаза, не погружаясь слишком в свои невесёлые мысли, но витая где-то очень, очень далеко.

Драко прикусил язык. Нет, он не может убить. Только не его. Уверенный когда-то, что в качестве Пожирателя он мог бы уничтожать каких-нибудь безликих магглов или грязнокровок, он никогда так плотно об этом не задумывался. Отдалённое будущее... оно казалось таким нереальным. Но теперь кровь была на руках... его руках. Стилет в его руке, наносящий удар, отравляющий, убивающий. Это было. Здесь и сейчас.

В конце концов, Гарри снова первым нарушил тишину.

— Всё же кое в чём ты был прав. Голодовка ни к чему хорошему не приводит.

Его голос звучал обыденно, но Драко ещё мог расслышать в нём не до конца подавленные горечь и гнев.

А ведь всё только начало налаживаться...

Драко закрыл глаза. Сейчас ему не хотелось видеть Гарри. Ведь он мог бы просто оставить его умирать после того, как Волдеморт наигрался с ним, но зачем-то спас. Так не хотелось признавать, что у него действительно не было выбора. Поттер был прав — Поттер, приговорённый к смерти от руки Волдеморта. Драко был всего лишь одним из звеньев этой проклятой цепочки.

Стоп. Стоп, стоп, стоп. О чём это он думает? Это же просто его долг! Он, Драко Малфой, просто выполняет свой долг! Как Поттер только мог обвинить его в этом? Однажды это всё закончится, весь этот хаос исчезнет из его жизни, горизонт очистится, и он отправится дальше по своему пути с такой же чистой совестью. Да, у него была совесть, чёрт побери, но это была совесть Малфоя. Он был и остаётся Малфоем. Гордым Малфоем.

Однако ничего малфоевского не было в его внезапно прозвучавшей в общей тишине фразе:

— Я сожалею.

— Нет, не сожалеешь.

Ответ Гарри не был резким или жестоким. Он просто констатировал факт. И это было намного хуже.

— Но я сказал об этом, разве нет?

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что поступки выразительнее слов? Ты не сожалеешь. Я вообще не думаю, что ты способен сожалеть.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты хочешь этим сказать, Поттер? — взвился Драко.

— Я думал, это очевидно, даже для тебя. Я знаю, что в тебе этого нет. Ты не способен на такое просто потому, что твоя шкура дороже для тебя любой другой.

Драко сглотнул пересохшим горлом и принял свой наиболее высокомерный вид.

— О, так, по-твоему, я должен был ценить твою шкуру больше своей?

— Не только мою, Малфой. Любую! Когда Хогвартс будет разрушен, а это случится, если Волдеморт вернёт себе все силы, сколько твоих друзей погибнет? Или у тебя нет ни одного настоящего друга? Только люди, которых ты используешь, в стиле истинного Малфоя? Значат ли они хоть что-нибудь для тебя, а, Малфой?

Мысли Драко вернулись к его однокурсникам. Конечно, они были его товарищами по факультету, но друзьями? Крэбба с Гойлом он давно перерос, а некоторых знал чуть ли не с детства, но насколько близки были они? На уровне «просто знакомых»? Что ж, пусть так, но ему всё равно не хотелось, чтобы они погибли. Он никогда не думал о том, что они могут быть в опасности, но теперь это казалось неизбежным.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за Драко – с холодным одобрением.

— Это не такой уж сложный вопрос. Однако ты трусишь, и именно поэтому не решаешься рискнуть собой ради них. Вот что отравит тебе радость видеть меня мёртвым, вот что так важно сейчас. Ты не смог доказать, что сожалеешь. Ты просто не в состоянии этого сделать.

Слизеринец решился поймать взгляд Гарри. Его глаза были так выразительны, они осуждали Драко, подначивали, разъясняли ему просто и чётко, почему он ведет себя как последний трус, но в то же время они проверяли его. Это было трудно различить, но Драко успел изучить лицо Поттера не хуже своего собственного, и смог легко это понять. Брови гриффиндорца были лишь слегка нахмурены, а губы крепко сжаты. За этим хорошо знакомым вызывающим выражением Малфой видел, что Гарри точно просит его, надеется, что Драко скажет ему о его неправоте. Драко мог бы ответить на этот вызов, мог бы захотеть доказать, что он сожалеет. Игра то была или нет, на секунду он почувствовал, что он бы... но нет.

Он опустил взгляд.

— Ты прав. Я не могу. Я не могу быть тем, кем не являюсь, Поттер, и не пытайся заблуждаться на этот счет.

— Я не заблуждаюсь. Я знал, что ты на это не способен, — категорично ответил Гарри.

Сейчас Драко не смел и пытаться встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы узнать, что тот чувствует. Но ему казалось, что он уловил слабые нотки разочарования в голосе Поттера.

— Но не заблуждайся и ты, думая, что можешь свалить всю свою вину на проклятое имя Малфоев. Совершённый тобой выбор определяет твой путь, — он горько усмехнулся. — Ты сказал, что у тебя нет свободы выбора. Очень свежо, Малфой. Даже не выбирая тот или иной путь, ты принимаешь решение — каким тебе быть. Я выбрал не быть слизеринцем. Для тебя же Слизерин — именно то, чего ты хотел, твой выбор. Я сделал то, что хотел, вне зависимости от того, буду я жить или умру. Твой выбор... он определяет тебя.

Драко закрыл глаза, защищая их от внезапно нахлынувших эмоций. Разумеется, он хотел попасть в Слизерин, благороднейший из четырех факультетов. Чистокровный, богатый, могущественный, а будучи Малфоем, он не мог учиться ни на каком другом факультете. Ни на каком другом. Никогда прежде не посещали его разум подобные мысли, его судьбой было следование семейным традициям — без вопросов.

Не открывая глаз, он негромко позвал:

— Бидди!

Послышался треск, возвещающий о появлении домового эльфа.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр! Что Бидди может сделать для вас, хозяин Малфой?

— Бидди, принеси мне, пожалуйста, сахарницу и ещё одну ложку.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр!

В полной тишине оба ждали возвращения Бидди.

— Хозяин Малфой хочет ещё чего-либо от Бидди, сэр?

— Да. Одну вещь. Начни собирать сумку: положи мои самые тёплые плащи и мантии, также что-нибудь полегче, и основные туалетные принадлежности. Позже я дам тебе подробный список остальных вещей, но всё это должно быть готово к вечеру.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр! — Бидди послушно поклонилась.

— Спасибо, это всё. Можешь идти.

Бидди так и исчезла – согнувшись в благодарном поклоне.

Не оглядываясь на Поттера, Драко спросил:

— Одну ложку или две?

Гарри колебался. Малфой уходил от дальнейшего обсуждения темы, и это вполне могло значить, что он задумался над его словами. Немного жестоко было заставлять Драко Малфоя мучиться вопросами морали, но это было единственное оружие, имевшееся на данный момент у Гарри. В принципе, применение этого оружия было справедливым и даже оправданным, и действие его он мог наблюдать прямо сейчас. Драко наклонился над сахарницей, внешне полностью поглощённый приготовлением чая, но Гарри интуитивно чувствовал, что парень занят тяжелейшим внутренним сражением с самим собой. Гарри хотелось только знать, кто победит в этом сражении.

В это время в воздухе поплыл густой, душистый аромат заваренного чая.

— Две.

Драко разлил горячий чай по чашкам и добавил в каждую по две ложки сахара. С одной чашкой и одной тарелкой в руках он подошёл к проёму в решётке, дожидаясь Гарри.

Тот тяжело поднялся и медленно, будто нехотя, направился к терпеливо ждущему его Малфою. Принимая из его рук завтрак, он бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Драко в поисках подсказок, намёков на то, что внутренне сражение всё же шло.

И оно действительно шло.

Оно было, происходило за умело наложенной на лицо маской. Но чем все могло завершиться? Какова вероятность того, что в Малфое есть ещё хоть капля человечности?

Малфой в это время не менее внимательно изучал лицо Гарри. Его, видимо, жгла изнутри какая-то мысль.

Отвечая на его невысказанный вопрос, Гарри сказал просто:

— Нет, я не сдался.

На лице Драко отразилось удивление.

— Ты изучал меня всё это время... и не делай, пожалуйста, большие глаза... так вот, если ты хоть что-то успел узнать обо мне, ты должен был понять, что я так просто не отступаюсь.

Гарри отвернулся от решётки и направился вглубь темницы, продолжая говорить:

— Волдеморт привязал меня к надгробию, но я не сдался. Хвост порезал мне руку и взял мою кровь, чтобы с её помощью вернуть Волдеморту тело, но я не сдался.

Он остановился у стены на обычном месте, но не обернулся.

— Волдеморт наслал на меня смертельное проклятие, второй раз за мою жизнь, но и пока оно летело в меня, я не намерен был сдаваться. Вот единственное объяснение того, что я всё ещё жив. И до последней секунды этого чёртова затмения, пока луна не исчезнет полностью, забирая с собой мою жизнь, я не стану сдаваться.

Драко, застывший на месте, с руками, всё ещё протянутыми к решётке, наконец позволил им бессильно упасть.

— Я не ожидал такого от тебя, — признался он. — Думаю, я был бы разочарован, если бы ты отступился.

Гарри повернулся на месте. Он открыл рот, словно желая что-то сказать, но промолчал. Ему не нужно было расспрашивать Малфоя. Всё было абсолютно ясно. Улыбка коснулась уголков губ Гарри, он слегка наклонил голову в сторону Драко.

— Спасибо за чай, — он отпил немного из своей чашки. — И за сахар тоже.

Драко поднял брови, удивлённый неожиданным переходом разговора от Волдеморта и смерти к чаю, но всё-таки позволил улыбке вернуться на лицо. Он шагнул к подносу с завтраком, взял свою чашку и поднял её в воздух, словно произнося тост.

— Что ты говорил? За чай с сахаром?

Гарри тоже поднял свою чашку.

— За чай с сахаром.

Оба наклонили чашки к губам в одно и то же время. Когда Драко опустил свою и взглянул в сторону Гарри, то увидел его уже сидящим на полу, с тарелкой, аккуратно пристроенной на коленях, и с упоением поглощавшим свой завтрак.

— Немного проголодался, а?

— Последний раз я ел на школьном ужине, — отозвался Гарри со ртом, набитым тостом, — в тот вечер, когда ты меня похитил.

— Ах, да, — спокойно сказал Драко, усаживаясь в кресло и принимаясь за собственный завтрак.

Несколько минут прошли в относительном молчании, которое, как обычно, нарушил Гарри.

— Почему ты отправил Бидди собирать вещи? Куда-то отправляешься?

— Мы собираемся перевести тебя в убежище Тёмного Лорда, — просто ответил Драко. — Рано или поздно Министерство нагрянуло бы сюда с обыском, а местонахождение убежища им не известно, они не смогут найти нас там.

— Я подозревал что-то подобное. В письме говорилось именно об этом?

Драко изобразил нечто среднее между усмешкой и ухмылкой.

— Да. Как я погляжу, ты довольно наблюдательный.

— Его написала твоя мать?

— Да. А что?

— Вы с ней находитесь в одном доме. Почему она не спустилась сюда, чтобы сказать тебе это самой? Я-то думал, что её не было здесь ещё до нашего прибытия, или что я просто её не видел. Разве она не хотела бы немного побыть с тобой рядом?

В этом вопросе звучала явная жалость, и, хотя Драко не очень хотелось слышать подобные речи от своего пленника, он был поражён его тактичностью.

— Она не очень-то любит мерзкие помещения вроде этих темниц. Здесь ей неуютно.

— Неуютно, — мягко заметил Гарри, — но разве настолько, чтобы не использовать шанс увидеться с одним из членов своей семьи?

Драко расхотелось продолжать этот бесполезный разговор.

— Еще чаю?

Гарри вскинул голову, удивлённый резкой сменой темы, но потом улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Две ложки сахара, если не трудно.

Драко не двинулся с места. Он был занят — разглядывал лицо Гарри. В своей жизни Драко редко приходилось видеть улыбки, не отравленные издевкой, сарказмом или надменной гордостью. Окружавшие его люди, видно, считали ниже своего достоинства улыбаться по-настоящему. Он видел немного таких улыбок, и ни одна из них не предназначалась ему. Общительность не была обыкновенна для волшебника его статуса. Невозможно жалеть о том, чего никогда не знал. Но теперь Поттер улыбался ему совершенно открыто. Ни сарказма, ни издевки — простая улыбка, совсем как дружеская. Это было прекрасно, и сейчас Драко понимал, чего был ранее лишён...

Улыбка Гарри несколько потускнела.

— Что-то случилось?

Вопрос вывел Драко из оцепенения.

— Ничего. Всё в порядке. Дай мне свою чашку.

Он взял у Гарри его чашку, наполнил её чаем, добавил туда две ложки сахара, передал обратно через решётку — и всё это без единого слова.

Гарри с любопытством глядел на него всё время, пока принимал из его рук чашку и пробовал чай на вкус.

— Спасибо.

Драко только кивнул в ответ. Гарри уже почти допил напиток, когда Драко вдруг проговорил:

— У тебя когда-нибудь была девушка?

Поперхнувшись последним глотком чая, Гарри закашлялся.

— Что?

— Я спросил, была ли у тебя когда-нибудь девушка. Я видел, что ты пришёл с какой-то гриффиндоркой на святочный бал на четвёртом курсе, но, похоже, она тебя мало интересовала.

— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Это называется светской беседой, Поттер, — терпеливо пояснил Драко. — Все вежливые люди заводят такую беседу, когда им больше не о чем говорить. Другими словами, я пытаюсь наладить с тобой нормальный контакт. Если для тебя это так же трудно, как пить чай, не проливая его на кофту, скажи мне об этом прямо.

Гарри быстро вытер подбородок, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Нет, — сказал он наконец. — Нет, у меня никогда не было нормальной девушки.

— Это звучит странно из уст известного Гарри Поттера...

— Ну да, — фыркнул Гарри. — На четвёртом курсе я несколько месяцев жил, раздираемый противоречиями из-за моей так называемой девушки, которой у меня и не было.

— А что же та, с Когтеврана? Разве ты не приглашал её в прошлом году на свидание?

— Даже не напоминай мне об этом.

— Что, всё было так плохо? — хихикнул Драко.

Гарри жалобно посмотрел на него.

— Ещё хуже.

Они рассмеялись, и на какое-то время оба совершенно забыли о разделяющей их железной решётке. Но вскоре Гарри первым пришёл в себя.

— Это ведь не то, о чём ты хотел бы спросить меня?

Драко растерянно умолк.

— Ты угадал.

— Так давай, спрашивай. Я же твой пленник, так что можешь особо не беспокоиться. Что ты теряешь?

Драко прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Я хочу знать, откуда у тебя на руке взялся тот шрам. Не тот, от василиска. Другой. Ты не хотел, чтобы я его видел.

— О, — произнес Гарри с улыбкой. — Понятно. Интересно, да? Так значит, всё, что ты делал, было только средством к удовлетворению твоего любопытства? Это правда, Малфой? Вот от кого от кого, а от тебя я такого не ожидал.

Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я получил его в ту ночь, когда Волдеморт вернул себе тело. Он использовал древнее заклинание, позволяющее ему возродиться, используя кровь врага. Наверное, я оказался вне конкуренции. Ну, и в то время, как я был привязан к надгробию, Хвост порезал мне руку кинжалом, чтобы взять мою кровь. Этот шрам — напоминание о той моей неудаче. Волдеморт возродился, и я не смог ничего сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. Он напоминает мне о том, как погиб Седрик, а я не смог спасти его. Но более всего он напоминает мне о смертях, из-за которых он появился, как и этот, — Гарри дотронулся рукой до лба, — об убийствах, совершённых в прошлом.

Потрясённый Драко смотрел на него, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Это ты хотел узнать? Попытаться проникнуть в мою память? Тебя это беспокоило, Малфой?

Конечно, чёрт возьми, это его беспокоило. Не должно было, но всё же... Драко знал, какими ужасными могут быть тёмные искусства, но не знал ничего о тех, кто был пешкой, приносимой в жертву в подобных мрачных ритуалах. Чаще всего они не задерживались на этом свете после пр _о_ клятой, тёмной, смертельной игры. Драко хотелось бы знать, такого ли рода пешкой является он сам?

На секунду прикрыв глаза, слизеринец собрался с мыслями, но долго сдерживаться ему не удалось. Он хватал ртом воздух, ища подходящие слова, чтобы выразить свои эмоции. Наконец, в его мозгу сложился простенький вопрос, звучавший глупо даже для него самого. Но Драко необходимо было услышать ответ от человека, перенесшего эти невероятные испытания. Он хотел знать, оставался ли ещё Поттер человеком после всего этого.

— Это причиняет тебе боль?

Гарри, сохраняя спокойствие, внимательно изучал реакцию Драко, этот маленький, почти незаметный сдвиг в выражении его лица и тоне голоса. Никакого растягивания слов. Он всё-таки сломался. Позволив своим плечам расслабиться, он одарил Драко краткой улыбкой.

— Да.

Драко медленно кивнул.

— Я думал...

— О чём?

— Можем мы вернуться к нашему разговору? — он мужественно попытался улыбнуться.

— Конечно, — криво усмехнулся Гарри и, словно никакого разговора о шраме и не было, непринуждённо спросил: — Итак... была ли у тебя когда-нибудь девушка?

— Поттер!

Следующие несколько часов Гарри и Драко провели за удивительно спокойными разговорами. Ни одному из них не нужно было уже продолжать борьбу, да, по правде говоря, и не хотелось.

Гарри жизнь в темнице уже успела окончательно разонравиться, особенно после сплава из тревожных мыслей, резких слов и приятнейшей встречи с тёмным магом. Это затишье давало ему возможность передохнуть и, кроме того, заметить, что Драко Малфой — тоже человек. И кто бы мог подумать? Но он был здесь, смеющийся и болтающий, задающий вопросы и отвечающий на них без всякого хитрого умысла, задних мыслей или двойной выгоды. Было ли это игрой, Гарри не знал, но если даже да, то это была чертовски искусная игра. Пусть это было только плодом его воображения, но он почти позволил себе поверить в то, что Малфой — близкий ему человек, союзник, до тех пор, пока он не сбежит, если сбежит, и что он, Гарри, может спокойно заручиться его помощью.

Со своей стороны Драко тоже радовался этому перемирию. Жизнь в качестве тюремщика порядком его утомила. Конечно, бодрящее зелье могло бы сохранить ему физическую активность и ясность ума, но это была лишь жалкая замена настоящему сну. Всё его тело ныло от усталости, но он не оставлял своего поста. Это была его гордость, его работа, а теперь ещё и нечто вроде удовольствия. Его беседы с Гарри становились чем-то большим, чем простое средство для отвлечения и пленника, и себя.

— Так что же это было? — спросил Драко. Глаза его были приоткрыты чуть-чуть шире, чем обычно.

— Олень, — гордо ответил Гарри.

— А ты знаешь, почему он принимает такую форму? — Драко с любопытством склонил голову.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился.

— Ну, хорошо. Я думаю, теперь это открытие не причинит вреда никому. Мой отец был анимагом, и превращался он именно в оленя. Я не знал об этом до тех пор, пока не стал учиться вызывать Патронуса.

— Надо же. Всё, что я могу сказать — что он был ужасно огромным. Я думал, что протягиваю руку тебе, но когда эта чертовщина... у меня просто мороз по коже прошёл.

— Ну, знаешь ли, ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Может быть, но признайся, идея была великолепна, — вредно усмехнулся Драко. — Если уж ты применил заклинание Патронуса, чтобы защитить нас от...

— Чистое туше, — констатировал Гарри.

В этот момент замок на двери подземелья с ужасным скрежетом сдвинулся. Драко оказался на ногах всего лишь секундой ранее последовавшего его примеру Гарри.

Люциус Малфой быстро приблизился к темнице, длинный плащ развевался за его спиной.

— У нас не так много времени. Министерские будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Драко, ты готов? — с резкостью, заменившей обычную холодную вежливость, спросил он.

— Да, отец, — ответил Драко, автоматически возвращаясь к своей традиционной манере речи, и указал на две небольшие сумки, стоявшие около его кресла.

— Очень хорошо. Бидди!

Домовой эльф появилась почти сразу. После той бодрости, что она выказывала в течение последних своих визитов в подземелье, Гарри был почти потрясён, видя, как она съёжилась под пронзительным взглядом Люциуса. Почти, но не потрясён. Это привело его в бешенство, и ему стоило больших усилий сдержать себя.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр? — пропищала она.

— Немедленно перенеси вещи Драко в убежище, — приказал Люциус.

Охваченная паникой, она подхватила обе сумки и мгновенно исчезла с ними.

— А вы, — он обернулся к Гарри, — не пытайтесь геройствовать, ради вашего же блага. Мне доставит огромное удовольствие сделать ваше жалкое существование ещё более жалким, пока Тёмный Лорд не будет готов к ритуалу.

Гарри быстро взглянул в сторону Драко, прежде чем наклонить голову к плечу и лениво отозваться:

— Может быть.

Драко пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы удержаться от смеха. Всего лишь днём ранее он был бы разъярён, видя, как непочтительно Поттер разговаривает с его отцом. Но теперь это казалось в самом деле забавным. Ценой тяжелого усилия он сохранил на лице своё обычное презрительное выражение и промолчал.

Люциус разглядывал Гарри, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

— Драко, открой решётку.

Тот нашарил в кармане мантии ключ, вставил его в замок и повернул. Как только дверь открылась, Люциус тут же нацелил на Гарри свою волшебную палочку.

— Выходи. Живо.

Промедлив, насколько это было возможно, Гарри подчинился, но когда он проходил мимо Люциуса, тот резко ткнул его палочкой в руку. Гарри дёрнулся в сторону и зашипел. Ему показалось, что его ударило током.

Драко ощутил странную тягу защитить его. Он провёл столько времени и потратил столько сил, залечивая раны Гарри и прогоняя из них боль. Было несколько жутковато стоять здесь и смотреть, как его собственный отец причиняет ещё большую боль этому человеку... Охваченный внезапным вдохновением, Драко шагнул вперед.

— Отец, — он позволил мерзкой ухмылке скользнуть по своим губам, — прошу тебя, позволь мне самому заняться пленником.

— Драко, — Люциус удовлетворённо улыбнулся, — какое удовольствие видеть, как серьёзно ты относишься к своему заданию. Хорошо, я даю тебе это разрешение, но вместе с тем предупреждаю тебя об одной вещи.

— Да, отец?

— Никогда не смотри в глаза врагу, — прорычал отец. — Ты можешь совершить ужасную ошибку — принять его за человека.

У Драко перехватило дыхание, и, наверное, это было к лучшему, потому что иначе он мог бы безрассудно возразить, что в Гарри очень много человеческого. Пристальный взгляд отца быстро согнал эту мысль с языка, но исчезать совсем она не пожелала. После того, что он видел и слышал, как уважает его отец, было невозможно больше верить в это.

— Да, отец, — сказал он, склоняя голову в знак повиновения, доставая из кармана волшебную палочку и направляя её на Гарри.

— Очень хорошо, Драко. Пленник твой, — из кармана мантии Люциус извлёк маленькую прозрачную пирамидку. — Это ваш портключ, так как аппарировать в темницы убежища вы не можете. Я сам аппарирую ко входу и пройду все надлежащие процедуры, после чего встречусь с тобой уже в подземелье. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, позови эльфа. Она будет в твоём распоряжении.

Люциус остановился и оглядел их обоих, после чего снова удостоил Драко взглядом.

— Вы будете находиться под личным покровительством Тёмного Лорда всё время, что проведёте в подземельях убежища, — его голос был холоден. — Убедись, что не поколеблешься при выполнении своей миссии.

Драко качнул головой.

— Да, отец. Я не стану колебаться.

Кивнув, Люциус положил портключ на пол и с помощью волшебной палочки активировал его.

— Теперь — в путь.

Волшебная палочка Драко всё ещё была нацелена на Гарри, но он чувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы, мёртвой хваткой вцепившиеся в гладкую древесину. Он тщательно избегал встречаться с Поттером глазами, уставившись на пирамидку.

— Ну, Поттер, иди сюда, — произнёс он тщательно выверенным тоном. — Никаких резких движений.

Выполняя собственный приказ, Драко медленно опустился на колени и протянул к портключу свободную руку. Одновременно он пытался утихомирить своё бешено колотившееся о грудную клетку сердце. Отец наблюдал за ним. Он должен быть спокоен и держать под контролем не только пленника, но и себя. Он хотел быть Малфоем до последней клеточки своего организма, Малфоем до мозга костей, чего и ждал от него отец, но только не тем любопытным, нервным, сомневающимся Драко, что начал было проявляться в нём за последние часы.

Словно зеркальное отражение своего тюремщика, Гарри так же присел возле портключа, не позволяя себе смотреть в сторону Драко. Он ощущал, что на него направлена волшебная палочка, но вместе с тем чувствовал напряжение, исходившее, по-видимому, от того же Драко. Ничего удивительного. Малфой выказывал куда меньше страха от перемещения в логово Волдеморта, чем испытывал на самом деле. Всё же была здесь и иная причина, Гарри это понимал. Он кожей чувствовал взгляд Люциуса, направленный на них обоих, и с интересом осознавал, что Драко — гораздо более многогранная личность, чем ему казалось раньше.

Рука Драко была в каком-то дюйме от портключа, и он отсчитывал вслух:

— Три... Два... Один.

Обе руки одновременно рванулись к маленькому предмету. На какое-то время их пальцы соприкоснулись. Этот неожиданный контакт — кожи с кожей, руки с рукой — вызвал тревожную дрожь в руке Драко. Даже когда его ладонь словно прилипла к блестящей поверхности пирамидки, он всё ещё чувствовал след этого прикосновения.

И тут его глаза встретились с глазами Гарри.

В последний миг перед перемещением он увидел что-то. Удивление, которое испытал он сам, словно в зеркале отразилось на лице Гарри, и понял, что тот чувствовал то же, что и он сам.

У Драко уже не было времени смотреть, заметил ли отец эту его реакцию на прикосновение пальцев Поттера. Странное чувство было быстро вытеснено знакомым ощущением активированного портключа. Неведомый ветер подхватил их, ноги оторвались от пола, и портключ отправил их прямо в логово змеи.


	6. Тревожные разговоры

Гарри обнаружил себя на холодном каменном полу — совсем как в только что покинутых им малфоевских подземельях. Где-то рядом он услышал шевеление Драко. Едва поднявшись на колени, Гарри обнаружил, что по-прежнему находится под прицелом его волшебной палочки. Взгляд слизеринца был холоден, палочка словно была направлена на какое-то опасное животное, удерживая на месте.

Одного быстрого взгляда вокруг хватило Гарри, чтобы понять — они были одни в этой новой темнице. Сбоку была приглашающе распахнута дверь пустой камеры, ключ покоился в замке. Мёртвую тишину нарушал только мерный звук капающей где-то воды. В эти тихие секунды Гарри дал себе несколько секунд отдышаться и глубоко вздохнул.

Он оглянулся на Драко, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло между ними. Странное ощущение, словно электрический разряд, это чувство обрушилось на него, как волна ледяной воды, встряхивая и пробуждая, покалывая кожу и обрывая дыхание, и он был убеждён, что Драко тоже испытал нечто подобное. Он заметил это в тени чистого, незамутнённого удивления, написанного на лице Малфоя, когда их взгляды встретились.

Теперь в поведении его тюремщика не было ни малейшего намёка на эту эмоцию. Но Гарри не стал заблуждаться — случившееся не было иллюзией. Он твёрдо знал, что оно произошло в действительности, и Малфой тоже должен был понимать это.

— Хотел бы я знать, где это мы, — заметил он с наигранным безразличием, садясь на ноги.

— Заткнись, Поттер.

Голос Драко вновь обрел обычную холодность, к немалому удивлению Гарри. Не то чтобы он ждал чего-то иного, но...

— Вставай, — Драко резко махнул палочкой в сторону клетки. — И никаких резких движений. Я буду только счастлив оглушить тебя и зашвырнуть туда собственными руками.

В этом сомневаться не приходилось.

Гарри пытливо вздёрнул бровь и стал подниматься на ноги, не отрывая взгляда от Драко. Слизеринец по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой. Только Гарри начало казаться, что с Малфоем начали происходить какие-то перемены, появились первые человеческие проблески, как появляется отец этого самого Малфоя, и всё разлетается в пух и прах...

Хотя, возможно, это ещё не всё. Тот Малфой, которого уже привык видеть Гарри, казался таким... ну совершенно не фальшивым, настоящим — до этой минуты, во всяком случае. Но в любом случае, зерно сомнений уже посеяно. Гм... Малфой умел даже своих так называемых друзей держать от себя на приличном расстоянии. Но, если догадка Гарри верна, то он позволил своему врагу подобраться куда ближе. Очень близко. Слишком близко.

Выражение лица Драко в момент, когда их руки соприкоснулись, вне всяких сомнений проясняло, что было лишь игрой, а что нет. В тот момент глаза всё же выдали его...

— Малфой?..

— Я не давал тебе разрешения говорить! — зарычал тот. — Лезь уже в чёртову клетку! Живо!

Он сделал угрожающее движение волшебной палочкой, будто подкрепляя им свою команду, но на самом деле это лихорадочное движение было призвано замаскировать страх, который мог прозвучать в его голосе.

У Драко не было времени на попытки разобраться с заполнившими его разум мыслями и чувствами. Он отчаянно пытался запрятать их как можно глубже, на самые задворки сознания. Вокруг никого не было, но это не помогло Драко чувствовать себя спокойнее, наоборот, каждая клеточка тела была напряжена и осторожна. Точной уверенности у него не было, но, тем не менее, он подозревал, что за ними сейчас наблюдают.

В обычное время это не стало бы для него большой проблемой. Он мог бы спокойно привести в порядок эмоции, принять свой обычный надменно-самоуверенный вид. Он должен был наслаждаться ощущением своей власти над Поттером, которую давала ему волшебная палочка в руке. И, возможно, он попробовал бы разыграть целый спектакль для Тёмного Лорда (или кто там ещё мог наблюдать за ними). Тем не менее, сейчас сделать это было не так-то просто.

Подсознательно он через толщу страха вновь и вновь возвращался к тому моменту, когда его рука коснулась руки Гарри. Испытанное тогда странное чувство не давало ему покоя. Трепет, вызванный прикосновением другого человека, нечто похожее на неправильную радость... он всё ещё чувствовал его слабый отпечаток на коже. Словно тонкая ниточка протянулась между ними, укрепляя их взаимопонимание, возводя его в нечто новое, чему пока не было названия, что выводило из привычного равновесия. Нечто, просто не имевшее права существовать между ними.

Нет, решительно сказал он себе. Он не чувствовал этого. Он не мог. Его верность отцу и Тёмному Лорду была неколебима. Он был вынужден. У него не было выбора. Хотел он того или не хотел, но то был его долг. Тёмный Лорд дал ему задание, и даже если бы оно было второсортным, ничего не значащим, ничто не ускользнуло бы от всевидящего ока Тёмного Лорда. Даже малейшая эмоция. До этого бояться было нечего. А теперь Поттер всё изменил.

Гарри отреагировал на подталкивания Драко и, всё ещё сохраняя на лице любопытствующее выражение, неспешно направился к клетке.

Мысли Драко хаотично метались от Гарри к Тёмному Лорду, к отцу, к его долгу и снова возвращались к Гарри. Голова у него кружилась. Каждый тщательно выверенный, неторопливый шажок Поттера заставлял сердце Драко биться чаще и громче, секунды растягиваться в часы. Ещё немного, и его нервы просто не выдержат, напряжение дойдёт до точки, в которой спрятать панику не получится. Драко боялся, что кто-то может что-нибудь заподозрить, но не до конца был в этом уверен.

_Живее, будь ты проклят!_

Он слегка ткнул Гарри в спину волшебной палочкой:

— Хватит медлить!

Это не было даже попыткой уязвить противника, но Гарри раздражённо оглянулся на него через плечо. На мгновение Драко ощутил нечто вроде жалости к нему... до тех пор, пока не встретился с изучающим взглядом тёмно-зелёных глаз. С таким трудом возведённые щиты рушились в прах; Драко почувствовал себя жутко уязвимым. И как только Поттеру удавалось проделывать это с ним так легко?

После секундной заминки Гарри коротко наклонил голову и продолжил своё путешествие в направлении клетки.

На мгновение ошеломлённый Драко заколебался. Довольно быстро ему удалось стереть с лица потрясённое выражение и скрыть мелькнувшую было вспышку надежды. Если этот почти незаметный кивок значил именно то, о чём он подумал... то Гарри действительно решил сотрудничать с ним. По собственной воле. Но что могло подвигнуть его на подобный шаг?

Возможно, то чувство от соприкосновения их рук не было игрой воображения Драко, и Гарри тоже его ощутил. Решив подумать об этом позже, слизеринец снова подтолкнул Поттера к двери клетки, всё ещё нервничая, но уже не так сильно, как раньше.

Когда Гарри, немного потерянный, уже входил в клетку, Драко, не вполне отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, позволил своей руке коснуться его спины, будто подгоняя пленника. Пальцы скользнули по ткани и встретились с худой спиной под ней. Драко вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет запирать Гарри.

Гриффиндорец ощутил некое давление со спины — не толчок, а лёгкое касание. Донельзя поражённый, он резко обернулся. То прикосновение обещало ему защиту, даже своего рода солидарность. Подобного было сложно ожидать от Драко Малфоя, но, с другой стороны, в последнее время случалось очень много такого, чего едва ли можно было ожидать.

Дверь захлопнулась, разделяя их, но Гарри вглядывался в Драко до тех пор, пока не был принужден отвернуться. Лицо слизеринца хранило чисто малфоевское выражение: холодное, безразличное, высокомерное. Но глаза его уже не напоминали светло-серые льдинки, нет. Это были глаза человека, очнувшегося наконец от долгой, бессонной ночи. Впервые они были обращены непосредственно к Гарри, в полном замешательстве, с робкой просьбой о прощении. Но в глубине их всё ещё таился страх.

В знак уважения и молчаливого согласия Драко поощрил Поттера малозаметным кивком. В данный момент он не был способен на большее. Он уже начинал колебаться, смущённый и испуганный предательскими мыслями, что теснились в его сознании. И это здесь-то, под самым носом у Волдеморта! Он повернул ключ в замке, сохраняя, насколько это представлялось возможным, внешнее спокойствие.

Неизвестный наблюдатель не должен был заметить ничего необычного, что могло бы произойти между двумя подростками сейчас в подземелье. Никаких открытых проявлений чувств, никаких подтекстов. Драко мог только надеяться, что ему удастся продержаться, пока его не освободят от обязанности присматривать за Поттером.

Прежде чем он успел опустить ключ в карман, дверь, ведущая в темницы, с грохотом распахнулась. Драко круто обернулся на звук, с ноткой ужаса подозревая, что прибыл Волдеморт, но увидел отца, тяжело дышащего, в развевающейся чёрной мантии, стремительно шагающего к ним по длинному тюремному коридору.

Люциус быстро оценил обстановку, с удовлетворением отметив, что Гарри надёжно заперт в клетке. Восстановив дыхание и приняв должный вид, он повернулся к Драко.

— Превосходно, Драко. Просто превосходно.

Драко видел, что отец был чем-то сильно взволнован, но, удерживаясь от бесполезных вопросов, терпеливо ждал, пока тот сам сочтёт нужным пояснить своё поведение.

— Люди из министерства стояли у главных ворот, когда я появился на южном крыльце, — проговорил Люциус. — Нам не следовало ждать так долго, но что сделано, то сделано. Твоя мать вполне способна сказать, что не в курсе происходящего, и позаботиться о поместье. Они могут произвести тотальный обыск, но всё, что может вызвать у них вопросы или подозрения, они будут решать со мной.

Он недобро и многозначительно покосился на Гарри через плечо.

— Я не позволю своему имени и дальше падать в глазах общественности.

Гарри небрежно облокотился о стену.

— Кажется, вы пытаетесь обвинить меня в том, что вас, наконец, поймали, и статус вашей семьи пошатнулся.

Люциус скривился, словно жабу проглотил.

— В этот раз, Поттер, я соглашусь с вами.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Гарри. Его глаза вспыхнули. — Мне бы не хотелось делиться с кем-то ещё этой заслугой.

Уже второй раз за этот день насмешки Поттера над его отцом вызвали у Драко почти непреодолимое желание засмеяться. К счастью, ему удалось задушить смех ещё в зародыше до того, как Люциус обернулся к нему.

— Драко, мне придется немедля покинуть вас. Надеюсь, ты не уронишь своей чести... — на этом слове он сделал паузу, подчёркивая его несомненную весомость, — в то время, пока меня не будет.

Коротко кивнув, Драко осторожно спросил:

— Отец?

Люциус наклонил голову, разрешая Драко говорить.

— Где все? Здесь так пусто.

— Ты довольно наблюдателен, Драко, — произнёс Люциус с нажимом, сжав губы. — Конечно, ты прав. Нам необходимо быть уверенными в том, что Министерство не обнаружит Поттера, пока... пока Тёмный Лорд не заберёт то, что принадлежит ему по праву. В частности, сегодня вечером мы планируем ряд нападений в различных местах Лондона, чтобы сбить их со следа.

Поверх отцовского плеча Драко видел Гарри, который несколько напрягся при этих словах. Зелёные глаза потемнели, выдавая волнение.

— Я должен идти, — продолжал Люциус. — Оставайся здесь. Исполняй свой долг.

Он повернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу, цокнув каблуками по каменному полу. Но, прежде чем уйти, бросил на Драко многозначительный взгляд.

— Тёмный Лорд изъявил желание лично поговорить с тобой по возвращении, — напряжение и волнение слышны были в его голосе, и последние слова прозвучали поистине зловеще, — убедись, что будешь готов.

С этими словами Люциус ушёл.

Колени Драко дрожали. Голос отца эхом отдавался у него в ушах. Сам Тёмный Лорд хочет говорить с ним. Не мимоходом, как прежде, но в спокойной обстановке, с глазу на глаз. Раньше это стало бы поистине высокой честью для Драко, но теперь... теперь в уравнении появилась новая неизвестная.

В течение многих лет Драко готовил себя к неизбежной встрече с Волдемортом. Люциус был уверен, что никто не будет служить Тёмному Лорду лучше, чем его сын. Конечно, ведь он был Малфоем. Именно Драко поймал Гарри Поттера, именно он быстро и безопасно доставил пленника последователям Волдеморта. Это ставило его в весьма выгодное положение относительно других Пожирателей. И несколько дней назад его собственный взгляд на ситуацию был именно таким. Но сейчас всё поменялось.

Теперь же, в первый раз за всю свою жизнь, он сам себе задавал вопросы. О себе, о своей семье, о Волдеморте. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, снедаемый сомнениями насчёт всего, что его окружало, всего, что он до этого знал и на что опирался. И это прямо перед тем, как предстать перед Лордом. Жизнь, власть — Пожиратели смерти выживали благодаря самым простым стремлениям и истинам. Пусть даже один, самый маленький кирпичик встанет не на своё место — и несокрушимая защитная стена осыпается в пыль. Его осудят, и, возможно, весьма жёстко. Волдеморт обожал играть в судью, в выносящее приговор жюри и, когда считал нужным, в палача.

А Драко в данный момент совершенно не был готов к подобному. Если Волдеморт увидит его смятение, если заподозрит в ненадёжности и слабости, он даже не успеет ничего сделать... Тёмный Лорд никогда не даёт второго шанса.

Пытаясь вернуть прежнюю свою холодность и равнодушие, силой воли выпрямить подкашивающиеся ноги, Драко преуспел лишь частично. Он всегда считал, что обладал достаточной силой, чтобы преодолеть всё, но теперь, хоть он и внушал себе, что вовсе не боится, происходящее просто наваливалось на него, душа страхом.

Гарри не был старше него самого, но, тем не менее, вёл себя куда более уверенно при столкновении с Волдемортом, несмотря на предрешённость своей судьбы. Для Драко это было его вечной целью, путём, который он принял, который избрал для него отец. У Гарри же возможности выбирать не было. Это даже казалось несправедливым.

Зная, что убежище пусто и ничьи глаза за ними не следят, Драко наконец позволил себе обратить взор на клетку. Гарри уже не стоял, прислонившись к стенке и ухмыляясь, как пару минут назад. Нет, он сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками. Лицо его было искажено странной мукой, глаза закрыты.

Собственные страхи Драко оттеснило в глубины сознания проснувшееся любопытство. Он открыл уже рот, чтобы спросить, что не так, но остановился, не желая упускать шанс в полном молчании, без помех изучать лицо Поттера.

Он был всё ещё очень бледен, почти так же бледен, как и сам Драко, но с цветом лица резко контрастировали чёрные волосы, небрежно падавшие на лоб и частично скрывавшие его шрам. Полосы грязи тянулись по подбородку и поперёк носа, щёку украшала довольно мерзкая на вид ссадина. Он казался маленьким невинным ребёнком, совсем не похожим на человека, смотревшего смерти в лицо бесчисленное множество раз, больше, чем кто-либо другой... если не брать в расчёт выражение лица.

Челюсти его были крепко стиснуты, губы болезненно сжаты, под глазами красовались тёмные круги. Однако, несмотря на весь тот кошмар, через который ему пришлось пройти в последние дни — даже более того, в последние годы, он не плакал, не спешил открыто признавать своё поражение. Драко, даже не являвшийся целью Волдеморта, приходил в ужас от одной вероятности разговора с Тёмным Лордом тет-а-тет. Гарри, напротив, оставался собранным и сильным.

Эта демонстрация скрытой силы вынуждала Драко признать некоторую необычную красоту, элегантность, которую в этом неуклюжем на вид парне предположить было довольно сложно. Это был настоящий магнетизм, и Драко хотелось бы знать, кем бы стал он, прими его когда-то Поттер в свою компанию. Теперь он видел это так отчётливо, что сомневался, сможет ли когда-нибудь заставить себя забыть. Возможно ли было теперь по-прежнему преклоняться, как его учили, перед ледяной властью Волдеморта и продолжать ненавидеть ту силу, что ощущал он в Гарри Поттере?

Наконец он решил позволить себе проявить долю любопытства и даже каплю беспокойства. Стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, он спросил:

— Что случилось? Снова шрам болит?

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и снова закрыл его, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет, это не шрам, хотя он тоже ещё побаливает. Это уже раздражает.

И он снова затих, не подавая никаких признаков того, что раздумывает над ответом. Драко же знал, что ответ ему просто необходим. Он шагнул к клетке, приблизил лицо к железным прутьям решетки и требовательно спросил:

— Тогда что?

Веки Гарри дрогнули, но не поднялись. Вместо этого он уперся лбом в колено и мягко отозвался:

— То, что Волдеморт совершает этой ночью. То, как он намерен отвлечь Министерство. Он мобилизовал всех Пожирателей. Что за масштабную операцию они готовят? Я хочу знать... Я хочу знать, сколько ни в чём не повинных людей может умереть сегодня. Как много из них уже умерли.

Поджав губы, Драко тщательно обдумывал свой ответ.

— Не думаю, что это должно так уж тревожить тебя. В любом случае, Хогвартса это не коснётся. Я хочу сказать, что ты даже не знаком с большинством этих людей.

— Они — невинные человеческие существа, — голос Гарри становился тише и тише, но сила звучала в нём всё явственней. — Это и в самом деле тревожит меня.

Слова Гарри задели его, и Драко уже был близок к тому, чтобы пожалеть жертв этой ночи, когда внезапно осознал собственную глупость. Он вспомнил, за что всегда так не любил этого проклятого гриффиндорца. Ещё одну проповедь выслушивать ему не хотелось. Ему пока вполне хватало собственных проблем.

— Ты пытаешься втереть мне одну из своих ханжеских речей, Поттер? Вынужден сообщить тебе, что в данный момент я в них не нуждаюсь.

— Что случилось, Малфой? — поттеровский голос опустился до шёпота, но теперь в нём прорывалось какое-то садистское наслаждение происходящим. — Не можешь слышать о зверствах, которые творят Волдеморт и его подручные? Тебя тошнит от жестокостей этого мира? Все эти люди, неизвестно за что умирающие... И наверняка твой отец убил львиную долю.

Последние слова задели Драко.  
— Это всего лишь магглы, грязнокровки да магглолюбцы, — упрямо произнёс он. — В них не так уж много человеческого.

Гарри не шевельнулся и ничего на это не ответил. Но глаза его были уже открыты, и испепеляющий взгляд их причинял Драко почти физическую боль.

Малфой мог бы перекидываться оскорблениями и остротами целый день — благо, натренировался в своё время на Крэббе с Гойлом. Он был просто уверен в том, что безоговорочно одержал бы верх над Гарри в любом, в абсолютно любом споре, если бы только тот держал свои глаза закрытыми. Каждый раз этот сверкающий взгляд сбивал его. Он не мог принять высокомерный вид под этим взором. Смысл всех слов, казалось, просто терялся.

Он уже почти готов был взять свои слова назад, но не смог. Только не здесь. Не в подземельях Тёмного Лорда. Каждый новый выпад Поттера был новым гвоздём, забиваемым в крышку гроба Драко, новой щелью в его броне, защищавшей разум от змеиного коварства Волдеморта. Каждую секунду, когда он чувствовал бесспорное превосходство Поттера над собой, он становился слабее, неустойчивее, начинал ощущать внутри себя жуткую пустоту. Если Драко не успеет привести себя в порядок к той встрече с Волдемортом – а она приближается с каждой секундой – ему даже не хотелось думать, что тогда с ним произойдет.

Гнев. Вот что было ему необходимо. Стать жёстким, холодным, без каких-либо следов слабости, сострадания или любого другого живого чувства, которое могло бы позволить Волдеморту избавиться от него. Необходимо очистить мозг... мыслить только так, как учили...

Он уже вполне удовлетворил своё любопытство. Пришло время поработать над собой. Прочь уважение — Драко не мог позволить ханжеским речам Поттера пошатнуть устои всего, что он впитывал с рождения. Поттер не должен был выиграть этот раунд.

 _«Как он посмел?_ — мысленно восклицал Драко. — _Проклятый совершенный Поттер. Не думает ли он, что если я не превратил его заточение тут в кромешный ад, то он вдруг приобрел право в некотором роде контролировать меня? Я не должен позволять ему так нагло перехватить инициативу. Поттер может быть хоть тысячу раз сильным, но будь я проклят, если позволю ему так с собой обращаться! Я не окажу ему такой услуги! Ему не удастся сломить меня!»_

Всячески поощряя себя на решительные действия, Драко ощутил прежнее разгорающееся чувство соперничества. Да, то, что недавно произошло, ничего не значило. Все те сомнительные вольности, что он позволял себе, прикрывая их необходимостью удовлетворить свое любопытство, — всё это было никому не нужным фарсом. Отец был прав. Он не должен был смотреть Поттеру в глаза. Это была жестокая ошибка, серьёзный, почти фатальный промах в попытках проникнуть в поттеровское сознание. Он забылся, и это было непростительно. Что ж, теперь настало время изменить свои позиции в этой войне умов, и плевать на сомнения, что всё так же настойчиво гложут его мозг... Его гордость, его наследие – он Малфой, чёрт побери, настало время объяснить это Поттеру. Игра продолжается.

— Нечего так пялиться на меня, Поттер! — зло выкрикнул Драко. — Ты, с твоими грязнокровными и магглолюбивыми «лучшими друзьями»... чтоб вас! Все вы из одного теста! Такие белые и пушистые, такие идеалисты, которые, разумеется, всегда правы, да? Думаешь своими идиотскими доводами заставить меня рыдать по толпе никчёмных грязнокровок?

Гарри, не отвечая, мрачно смотрел на него. Желудок Драко подпрыгнул и едва не завязался узлом. Нет, он не мог вот так вот сразу взять и избавиться от всех эмоций, особенно после тех взглядов, которыми награждал его Поттер все эти дни... но нельзя было показывать слабость.

— Кроме того, — к злости в голосе он прибавил толику яда, — будь ты здесь по моей вине или нет, это ничего не меняет. Именно ты понадобился Тёмному Лорду, именно из-за тебя гибнут все эти люди. Если бы не ты, ничего этого не было бы.

Гарри по-прежнему не шевелился, но взгляд его буквально примораживал Драко к месту. Тишина заставляла его цепенеть, он задыхался в этом, казалось, вечном молчании, нарушаемом только бешеным стуком крови в ушах.

Поттер. Гибель всех этих людей, временное заключение Люциуса в Азкабане, страх и сомнения, снедавшие Драко. Всё было не так, как должно быть, только из-за Поттера.

Вздёрнув подбородок, Драко нанёс заключительный удар:

— Это всё по твоей вине.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы тут же открыть их и снова пронзить Драко взглядом. Он смотрел на Малфоя так, словно был умудрённым жизнью, убелённым сединой старцем, с равнодушной усталостью слушавшим бессмысленные рассуждения гордеца-мальчишки и не желающим спорить.

— Это всё по моей вине, — произнёс он наконец, и прорвавшаяся в его словах горькая ирония заставила Драко сделать один маленький шажок назад. — Конечно, всё это исключительно по моей вине. Скоро Волдеморт уничтожит меня, но судеб тех людей это совершенно не изменит. И это обязательно будет моей виной. Вырежи это на моём надгробии: «Всё это было виной одного только Гарри Поттера». И твоя давняя мечта всё же сбудется, Малфой. Всё, чего ты когда-то хотел... Я буду мёртв. Магическое общество очистится от грязнокровок. А ты заслужишь почётное место маленького любимца Волдеморта. Слава... власть... пожизненное рабство, и всё для тебя.

Голос Гарри опасно понизился, напряжённость сквозила в каждом произнесённом им слове.

— Только помни, что в тот момент, когда ты, верный до гроба своему милорду Пожиратель смерти, будешь стоять над своей первой жертвой, когда ты направишь на этого маггла или грязнокровку свою волшебную палочку, наслаждаясь восхитительными криками боли, и наконец растопчешь её или его жизнь спокойным и чистым «Авада кедавра», помни, что это всё только по МОЕЙ вине.

Драко молчал, поражённый этой мрачной картиной. Пустые слова... и такая ясность, такое резкое ощущение реальности. Словно он не поттеровскую тираду только что слушал, а смотрел на небрежно сделанную колдографию. Будь это вызовом — Драко должен был его принять, должен был с новой силой раздуть в себе искусственную ярость, с энтузиазмом ринуться в очередную словесную баталию... Только это не был не вызов. Его несокрушимая броня — острый язык, который не раз выручал в Хогвартсе — в конце концов оказалась бесполезна. Поттер больше не играл с Драко. Он просто вышел из битвы.

Стиснув зубы, Драко шагнул вперёд, вцепился в прутья решётки и прижался к ним пылающим лбом. Прикосновение холодного металла несколько его отрезвило, уняв не замеченную раньше головную боль.

— Тебе страшно, Малфой?

Тон этого вопроса разительно отличался от тона того, который сам Драко когда-то бросил в лицо Поттеру в дуэльном клубе. Ни следа насмешки, ни тени злости. Этот факт привёл Драко в гораздо большее замешательство, чем сам вопрос.

— С чего бы это?

Жалкая попытка произнести эти слова ровным голосом уверенного в себе человека, увы, с треском провалилась.

— Волдеморт. Я видел, как ты вздрогнул при словах своего отца о том, что Волдеморт намерен поговорить с тобой лично.

— Ты видел?

Здесь его голос практически сорвался на писк. Драко совсем не привык бурно проявлять свои чувства. Равно как не привык и к замечающим это людям.

По лицу Гарри пробежала тень удивления.  
— Это вполне нормальная реакция, учитывая, что во всём мире найдется едва ли дюжина волшебников, способных произнести его имя. Большинство боится одного его звука.

— Но ведь ты... — слова сорвались с губ быстрее, чем Драко мог ожидать. — Ты ведь не боишься.

— И да, и нет, — Гарри беспечно пожал плечами.

— Ну хорошо, ты хотя бы смирился с этим.

— Малфой, нельзя смириться с чувством неотвратимо приближающейся смерти.

Драко горько усмехнулся.

— Всё время начеку, да?

— Типа того.

Разглядывая своего вечного оппонента, уткнув в стальные прутья решётки лицо. В голову скользнула непрошеная мысль.

— Думаю... я почти понял.

— Неужели? — Гарри даже не пытался скрыть прозвучавшие в голосе насмешливые нотки. — Каким же образом?

— В ожидании встречи с... Сам-Знаешь-Кем, — мягко пояснил Драко.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Согласен, беседа тет-а-тет с Волдемортом не самая лучшая перспектива, Малфой, но ты его подчинённый, а не мишень. Он не желает твоей смерти. Ты не занимаешь все его...

— В этом всё и дело, Поттер, — Драко смерил его холодным взглядом. — Ты был прав. Ему всё равно. Я для него пустое место. Он лишь немногим более внимателен к своим последователям, нежели к врагам. Кто знает? Он может решить, что я недостоин.

Что он говорит? К чему ведёт этот разговор?

— Ты что, пытаешься вызвать у меня чувство жалости?

— Нет, Поттер, — вздох. — Не пытаюсь.

Гарри молча смотрел на него. Светлые волосы уже не так безукоризненно прилизаны, под глазами тёмные круги, щеки сдавлены прутьями решётки. Пальцы, с силой сжимающие равнодушный металл, совершенно белы. Словно это он был заперт в клетке и выглядывал из неё наружу.

— Знаешь, на самом деле ты куда больше похож на пленника, чем я.

Драко почувствовал комок в горле.  
— Как... Что за чушь ты несёшь, Поттер?

— Разве ты сам этого не замечаешь? — Гарри слегка склонил голову набок, всем своим видом выражая вежливое любопытство.

Драко отпрянул от решётки, словно ужаленный.

— Я вовсе не пленник!

Уголок рта Гарри дрогнул в какой-то садистской усмешке. Здорово было видеть, как неожиданно они поменялись ролями. Но в то же время Гарри действительно хотелось, чтобы до Малфоя действительно дошло, потому что это имело значение. С большой вероятностью имело.

— Что ж, тюрьмы бывают разными, но в любом виде они остаются тюрьмами.

— И в какой же тюрьме нахожусь я, Поттер? Объясни мне это, будь добр, а то мой разум, к счастью, работает совсем не так, как у гриффиндорцев.

Гарри неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Я уже говорил тебе об этом, только не так длинно. Это — выборы, которые ты делаешь, Малфой. Это твоя собственная решётка и твои собственные кандалы.

Драко даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, но, опомнившись, рявкнул:

— Только не снова, Поттер!

— Ты спросил, и я дал тебе честный ответ, хоть ты этого и не заслуживаешь, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Все, о чём они говорили в эти несколько дней, все их слова медленно всплывали в памяти Драко, но легче от того не становилось. Напротив, только всё ухудшалось из-за его истощения и бессонницы. Голова уже раскалывалась. Он рванулся к решётке и зло топнул ногой:

— Я уже говорил тебе, что это не мой выбор! Я вынужден так поступать! Меня обязывает мое имя, мое наследие...

— Разве ты не этого хотел?

— Да! Нет! Что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь? Хватит уже пытаться подловить меня!

Это больше не казалось забавным. Почему все его слова кажутся пустой шелухой перед Поттером? Что случилось с его безотказной броней, которую он совершенствовал годами? Как его острый словно бритва ум стал таким унылым и плоским, как закопчённый бок старого котла?

Гарри беззаботно пожал плечами, что заставило Драко окончательно взбеситься.

— Послушай-ка, Поттер. Это именно то, чего я желал. Кто бы не хотел быть на стороне победителей? Кто не хотел бы обладать властью большей, чем человеческий разум может себе представить? — он ткнул себя в грудь пальцем. — Это именно то, чего я хочу.

Зелёные глаза метнулись от Драко к полу и снова к Драко. Гарри произнёс неожиданно очень мягким, даже участливым голосом:

— Тогда почему ты так напуган?

Этот взгляд, наполненный почти нежной честностью, лёгкость, с которой вернулись к нему его собственные страхи, глубокая истина, таившаяся за простым вопросом – всё это окончательно добило Драко. Нижняя губа его задрожала. Он резко отвернулся и резко облокотился спиной о решётку, обхватив себя руками и вцепившись при этом пальцами в тонкую ткань рубашки, и зажмурился, не в силах вынести жаркую боль. Глупо, конечно, было надеяться, что Поттер ничего не заметит.

Потратив несколько мгновений, чтобы успокоиться хотя бы внешне, он открыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Потому что, Поттер, — произнёс он настолько ровно, насколько это было вообще возможно, — иногда, если ты хочешь быть с победителями, цена за единственную ошибку может быть очень, очень высока.

Его голос вновь сорвался, и он опять зажмурился, не в силах пошевельнуться и тем более повернуться. Это было за гранью его понимания. Прежде он никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным... Хорошо ещё, что настоящие слёзы пока не выступили из глаз.

Гарри слышал спокойную, размеренную речь, но плечи Драко дрожали, а дыхание было прерывистым. Он был действительно выбит из колеи. Он плакал, пусть даже гриффиндорец не видел никаких слёз.

 _«Не поддавайся так легко, Гарри,_ — сказал он себе. — _Это же Драко Малфой. Он притащил тебя в логово Волдеморта. Он такой же гнилой, как и остальные. У подобных ему людей нет сердца, которое может разбиться...»_

Гарри вздохнул. Бессердечные люди не могут плакать.

— Малфой, я...

Ну и что ему делать? Успокоить Малфоя? Нет, нормальный разговор между ними был возможен – когда дело не доходило до подобных бурных проявлений чувств, но теперь? Да, он понял, что Малфой не был таким уж жестоким и бесчеловечным гадом, но попытаться поддержать? Протянуть ему руку помощи?

Гарри бросил взгляд на свою правую руку, ту самую, которую он приложил к портключу, ту самую, которой коснулся тогда руки Драко. До сих пор на ней оставался неуловимый отпечаток его пальцев; рука Драко была такой теплой, гладкой, такой человеческой. Эти ощущения перевернули с ног на голову его тщательно выверенное отношение к слизеринцу. Оба испытали и мгновенную вспышку неосознанного страха, и скользнувшую на миг по коже искру. И оба больше не были одиноки — даже здесь, в наводящих ужас и тоску темницах Волдеморта. Такое непросто забыть или проигнорировать.

Но, так или иначе, они с Малфоем объединились.

Драко всё ещё не шевелился, и плечи его уже не вздрагивали. Всё то, что он делал, говорил все эти годы, все гадости, которые желал Поттеру — Гарри клялся, что ничего так сильно не желал, как увидеть Драко, гонимого своими же проклятиями. Он не скрывал, что ждёт того дня, когда окончательно сломленный, жалкий Драко будет плакать навзрыд в отчаянии. Но он знал, что это такое — оказаться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом. И теперь, видя самые что ни на есть человеческие чувства за привычной маской истинного Малфоя, Гарри осознал, что больше не желает Драко такой ужасной судьбы.

Гарри встал и осторожно приблизился к Драко. Если Малфой и почувствовал его близкое присутствие, то никак этого не показал. Остановившись менее чем в шаге от решётки, Гарри лихорадочно подыскивал нужные слова, но, как назло, на ум ничего не приходило.

Драко отлично слышал эти шаги и ощущал дыхание Поттера за своей спиной. Смущение вскипело в душе. Краска залила щеки.

— Наверное, ты думаешь, что это нечто необыкновенное, Поттер, — голос его дрожал и надламывался. — Решил подкрасться и полюбоваться вблизи, чтобы потом посмеяться надо мной? Ну, так давай, вперёд. Смейся, сколько влезет.

Эти слова заставили Гарри нахмуриться. Он смотрел на склонённую голову слизеринца, на открытую, стройную и выглядевшую отвратительно уязвимой шею. Тонкая дорожка белых волос бежала по бледной коже, чуть колеблясь от его дыхания. Хмурость на лице медленно сменилась выражением сочувствия.

— Я вовсе не смеюсь над тобой, Малфой.

Драко чуть вскинулся, поражённый тоном Гарри. Это совсем не было похоже на насмешку. Нет. Это звучало так, как если бы Поттер волновался за него. Нет, это было невозможно. Просто игра воображения.

И тогда произошло кое-что действительно невозможное, реальности чего Драко всё же не мог отрицать.

Тёплая успокаивающая тяжесть легла на его правое плечо, вызывая странную дрожь в позвоночнике. Его дыхание сбилось, тонкие волоски на шее вздыбились. Поттер только что подошел к решётке и положил ему руку на плечо. Драко стоял неподвижно, словно его ударило молнией, а в мозгу в хаотичном ужасе проносились десятки различных мыслей.

_«Поттер касается меня! Касается меня! Ударить его, отскочить прочь! Наорать. Рассмеяться над глупым чувствительным гриффиндорцем. Оскорбить его. Почувствовать сильнейшее отвращение от этого его прикосновения...»_

Но Драко не мог ничего сделать. Сначала потому, что был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы шевельнуться, а затем, после того, как ему удалось преодолеть этот временный паралич — потому, что мысль, скользнувшая внезапно в его разум, не могла, просто не могла быть его мыслью.

_«Ты ведь на самом деле не чувствуешь никакого отвращения, не так ли? — внутренний голос отдавался в его голове, и намного громче, чем когда-либо прежде. — Он дотрагивался до тебя и раньше, а если быть точнее, то это ты касался его. Признай, ты рад этому. Ты благодарен»._

_«Нет, этого не может быть...»_

Внутренний голос даже не слушал, только весело продолжал: _«И ты благодарен ему, потому что это самое человечное ощущение из тех, что ты когда-либо испытывал, самое потрясающее, самое яркое. Ты всегда пытался вызвать его на конфликт оттого лишь, что это даёт тебе право чувствовать себя живым.»_

_«Нет...»_

_«Теперь, когда вы соприкоснулись, когда позволил себе проявить человечность, ты не можешь дольше оставаться в своей скорлупе. Отныне вы знаете друг друга с той стороны, которую не видели даже ваши друзья. Игра окончена, Драко. Уже поздно прикидываться дураком. Игра окончена»._

Драко даже не вполне осознавал, что пальцы его левой руки искали другие, сжимавшие ткань мантии на его правом плече, пытаясь восстановить ту связь, что возникла между ними всего несколько минут — и целую вечность — назад. Сам не зная почему, Драко понимал, что ему больше чем необходимо снова испытать эти поразительные ощущения. О, это был запретный плод — братание с врагом на нечёткой границе между другом и противником.

Наконец тёплая рука Гарри встретилась с его собственной... и Гарри немедленно отскочил назад. На одно мимолетное мгновение Драко вдруг испугался, что то краткое ощущение защищённости было лишь иллюзией его разума.

Удручённый, он хотел было опустить руку, оберегая себя от дальнейших разочарований, когда сухие тёплые пальцы неожиданно нашли его ладонь и довольно крепко сжали её. Такие непонятные чувства захлестнули Драко с головой, и короткий полузадушенный вздох сорвался с губ, прежде чем горло вновь сжалось.

Это было настоящее безумие. Гарри Поттер пожимал ему руку. Он должен был ненавидеть его за это, но в то же время это было единственной ниточкой, связывающей его с действительностью, и, как бы там ни было, он был благодарен Поттеру за это. Он был не в силах шелохнуться, даже сам разум его оцепенел, не в силах осмыслить происходящее. Он не желал — или не был способен — разорвать контакт. Лишь через несколько ударов его собственного сердца, показавшихся поистине часами, Драко понял, что рука его дрожит. Весь он дрожит. Надо было взять себя в руки, вернуться к реальности.

Тяжело дыша, он отвёл руку Гарри и медленно обернулся. Ярко-зелёные глаза с любопытством уставились на него. Драко пошатнулся, опустил взгляд и вцепился в прутья решётки, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Всё в порядке? — мягко осведомился Гарри.

Драко стиснул зубы. Он не мог ответить. Он сам боялся того, что мог произнести, и подумал, что не смог бы солгать, даже если очень захотел. Вместо этого он поглядел на свою руку, на побелевшие суставы, жилы, тянущиеся от тонких пальцев к запястьям и к окружающим их тёмным линиям – следам давнего наказания. От собственных запястий он перевёл взгляд к поттеровским, скрытым рукавами потрёпанной кофты, и снова назад к своим.

Не желая выдавать себя ломким голосом, он прошептал:

— Следы у тебя на руках, которые остались от кандалов, уже зажили?

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Гарри.

— Я спросил, зажили ли раны, которые остались у тебя на руках.

Гарри бросил на него любопытствующий взгляд, но вместо ответа медленно поднял левую руку и оттянул рукав на правой до предплечья, протягивая Драко руку, чтобы тот взглянул.

Болезненное предчувствие шевельнулось в душе Драко, когда он увидел эту картину. Запястье Гарри было окружено кольцом мерзких на вид струпьев, корочка на некоторых облупилась, очевидно, без надлежащего ухода. Эти раны оставят на коже браслеты плохо заживших шрамов, постоянные напоминания о боли и унижении. Он вынес кару прикованным к стене, будучи узником малфоевского подземелья.

Как и сам Драко.

— Я могу залечить их, — осторожно произнёс Драко, не позволяя своему взгляду переметнуться от запястья Гарри к его лицу. — Если ты хочешь.

Он смотрел, как гриффиндорец сжал и разжал кулаки, словно проверяя, подчиняются ли ему ещё покалеченные руки.

— Думаю, не стоит.

— От них останутся шрамы, понимаешь?

— Я знаю, — Гарри кивнул. — Я уже хорошо знаком с особенностями шрамов.

— Тогда почему ты хочешь вот так оставить их?

Тот опустил руки, и рукав, соскользнув, скрыл страшную рану.

— Чтобы помнить, наверное. Помнить об испытании, которое я прошел, о боли, которую преодолел. Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее – или как там это говорится. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но ведь неспроста многие люди повторяют эти слова.

— О...

Заявление это показалось Драко слегка отдающим мазохизмом, но кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Он снова взглянул на свои шрамы и задался вопросом, так ли были отличны их рубцы.

— Почему тебе вдруг захотелось это узнать?

Драко наконец поднял голову. На самом деле он не понимал, почему ему так хотелось рассказать Гарри о своём заключении в подземельях Малфой-мэнора, о шрамах на запястьях, но была пара предположений. Первое — это мог быть своего рода сопернический дух, желание с видимой небрежностью бросить что-нибудь в духе: «Ха, у меня тоже такое было, но я тогда был гораздо младше тебя», но это было не совсем то. Такой трюк хорошо получился бы, будь ему двенадцать лет, но не сейчас. Тем более не сейчас. Хотел ли он хотел сочувствия? Однозначно нет. Потребность в каких-либо чувствах вообще выветрилась из него довольно давно, и испытанная им боль осталась пустым воспоминанием. Драко Малфою не приличествует сожаление о боли минувших дней.

Но, возможно, ему хотелось, чтобы между ним и Гарри действительно было кое-что общее. Их связывало испытание, через которое прошли они оба. Может быть, это всё, чего он хотел – чтобы Гарри понял его, чего бы это ни стоило.

Сохраняя на лице равнодушное выражение, Драко поднял свободную руку и оттянул рукав мантии, аккуратно зажав его край между большим и указательным пальцами, настолько, чтобы открылось тонкое запястье. Он протянул руку так, чтобы Гарри мог её рассмотреть. Полумрак темниц удачно оттенял застарелые шрамы.

Гарри чуть наклонился вперед, спокойно и внимательно оглядывая запястье. Драко тем временем медленно поворачивал руку так, чтобы представить ему полную панораму своего ужасного увечья.

— Это...

— Я получил их так же, как и ты. В том же самом месте, в тех же цепях.

Глаза Гарри расширились, в них совершенно ясно читалось недоверие. Драко отдал ему клятвенный кивок в знак подтверждения своих слов.

— Почему? — только и смог произнести Гарри.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я напросился.

— Твой... твой отец сделал это с тобой?

— Это было справедливое наказание! — выпалил Драко, снова переходя к обороне.

— Но что ты такого сделал, если заслужил это... наказание?

Драко взялся за прутья решётки, продолжая держать запястье на виду.

— Ещё перед поступлением я хотел пронести в Хогвартс что-нибудь такое, чтобы произвести впечатление на всех. Я уже знал, что попаду в Слизерин, а слизеринцы всегда восхищались силой, — он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Я залез в личный кабинет отца, ища, что можно было бы прихватить с собой, и он поймал меня там.

Гарри с тревогой смотрел на него.

— Это... это было перед поступлением?

Драко поджал губы, но в этом выражении было куда меньше вызова, нежели затаённой боли.

— Ну и?

— Тебе было всего одиннадцать, и твой отец запер тебя в подземелье, приковав к стене?

— Только на одну ночь, — Драко повёл плечами, словно стряхивая неверие Гарри.

Отступив на полшага назад, Гарри недоверчиво и даже с ужасом смотрел на Драко, не веря в правдивость этих равнодушных слов. Такого просто не могло быть. Но в глазах Драко он прочёл достаточно, чтобы уяснить суть происходящего. Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Малфоев оказалось почти столь же бессердечным, как Дурсли. Заставляя подчиняться насилием. Дурсли не могли сломить Гарри, но, используя извращённые психологические игры, Малфои сломили Драко.

Гарри подумал, что Драко был пленником в собственном доме, связанный своим великим именем, был тщательно выдрессированным рабом Волдеморта. Его безупречное воспитание, его шрамы были его тюремщиками.

И Гарри понял.

Это был Малфой. Это был человек, задавленный собственным наследием, но теперь новые мысли пустили корни в его душе, дикие цветы прорастали на заботливо культивируемом поле. Он был Малфоем, но был также и Драко. Похоронив глубоко в душе извечную ненависть к Малфою, Гарри уже не мог не видеть, что был этот человек, кто он был и почему. На каких бы ролях ни был Драко в этом деле, он всё же оставался другой жертвой.

Что-то тоскливо сжалось в его груди. Гарри подумал было, что это жалость, но нет... Он удивлённо моргнул.

Мерлинова борода, он понимал Драко Малфоя.

— Только на одну ночь, — повторил он, пытливо смотря на Драко, ища в его лице хоть маленький намёк на то, что это была шутка, и понимая уже, что это не так.

Малфой, которого он знал, никогда не позволил бы себе какой угодно человеческой слабости, тем более в шутку. Гарри понимал, что это признание далось ему очень нелегко.

— Это был урок, который я должен был усвоить, — сухо произнёс Драко.

— Какой ещё к чёрту урок, Малфой? — Гарри произнёс эти слова с внезапно вспыхнувшей в сердце злостью, направленной, впрочем, не на Драко. — Какой урок нужно усвоить одиннадцатилетнему мальчишке, целую ночь проводящему прикованным к стене темницы?

— Ты слишком все преувеличиваешь! — возразил Драко в бесплодной попытке вернуть себе прежнее самообладание. Он выпустил прутья решётки и с отсутствующим видом принялся потирать запястье. — Отец хотел немного поучить меня послушанию. Я поступил против его воли, и это было ошибкой. Я должен был научиться с честью носить своё имя, понять, как заслужить, а не просто получить власть. Он хотел, чтобы я был сильным... — его голос сорвался.

— И ему удалось? — Гарри наградил Драко зажатым выражением лица.

В горле у Драко застрял комок. Заминка с ответом была вознаграждена понимающим кивком Гарри.

— Знаешь, что было хуже всего? — тихо спросил Драко, отворачиваясь от клетки.

— Что же?

— Вскоре после ухода отца у меня начала зудеть переносица. Я не мог вытянуть руку, чтобы почесать её, целую ночь.

Когда он оглянулся, на губах Гарри снова играла улыбка — странная смесь веселости и сочувствия. Драко не удержался и хихикнул в ответ.

— Почему ты не исцелил шрамы волшебством? — просто спросил Гарри.

Драко моргнул и неожиданно понял, что так и стоит, потирая запястье. Он быстро расцепил руки и снова ухватился за решётку, стараясь скрыть нервную дрожь в пальцах.

— Думаю, по той же причине, что и ты. Чтобы помнить.

Он взглянул на знаменитую отметину на лбу Гарри, потом — в его ошеломляюще зелёные глаза.

— Думаю, шрамы действительно бывают иногда мощными напоминаниями...

Гарри фыркнул. Обескураженный, Драко перевёл взгляд в пол. Никогда и ни с кем ранее он не говорил об этих вещах, но сейчас, здесь, он одну за другой выдавал свои сокровенные тайны злейшему врагу.

_«Но ведь он больше не твой враг, разве не так?»_

Драко слегка удивился такой неправильной мысли. _«Нет. Думаю, нет»._

Ещё раз моргнув, он с внезапным потрясением обнаружил две крупные слезы, медленно ползущие по щекам, вырвавшиеся-таки на волю после долгого сдерживания. Драко хотел было снова отвернуться, как вдруг уже знакомое, почти ощутимое тепло коснулась его руки. Стоявший вплотную к решётке Гарри осторожно сжал запястье слизеринца. Он не издал ни звука, слёзы скользнули из-под сжатых век в знак протеста. Он хотел было отдёрнуть руку, но Гарри оказался быстрее и удержал её, прежде чем тому удалось сделать хотя бы шаг. К своему удивлению, Драко осознал, что ему совсем не хочется пробовать вырваться снова.

Очень мягко, почти нежно Гарри отвёл рукав мантии и обнажил запястье, окольцованное тёмными шрамами. Удерживая одной рукой ладонь Драко, пальцами другой он осторожно пробежался по этим застарелым следам. Затем он повернул руку слизеринца внутренней стороной к себе и осторожно прикоснулся к тонкой жилке пульса.

Драко чувствовал, как его собственная вена лихорадочно бьётся под кончиками пальцев Гарри. Он чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым. Сейчас Поттер мог буквально делать с ним всё что угодно, но Драко прекрасно знал, что жестокость не принадлежит к отличительным качествам гриффиндорца. Казалось, тот пытается уяснить для себя, есть ли всё-таки у Малфоя сердце. Сам Драко, конечно, знал, что оно у него есть, ибо именно сейчас оно отчаянно колотилось в его грудную клетку, и Гарри непременно должен был чувствовать отдающееся биение. Когда он действительно сделал подобное заключение, то выпустил руку Малфоя, всего лишь на мгновение её сжав.

Драко не двигался. Рука его оставалась в том же положении, и слабый след короткого пожатия всё ещё ощущался на коже. Холодный трепет переполнял всё его существо, вернулась знакомая проклятая пустота, его верный и единственный спутник за высокими прочными стенами, которыми он отгородился от всего остального мира.

Стены рухнули.

Это была фатальная ошибка: он позволил себе испытать человеческие чувства. Его защита, которая постоянно истончалась в присутствии Гарри, была окончательно уничтожена. Годы терпеливых тренировок перечеркнуло одно-единственное прикосновение. А ему предстояло ещё встретиться лицом к лицу с Тёмным Лордом.

Оставаясь по-прежнему неподвижным, он прошипел, почти не разжимая губ:

— Почему ты сделал это?

Он оглянулся на задумавшегося Поттера и повторил, уже более резко:

— Почему?

Гарри пожал плечами, но это было не случайным движением. Смотря так, словно это на его глазах, совершенно, впрочем, сухих, были слёзы, он мягко проговорил:

— Мне нужно было увидеть. Не знаю почему. Просто нужно было...

Драко сдерживался из последних сил. Ему так хотелось сбросить, наконец, с себя приставшую к лицу маску вечного равнодушия и насмешки, позволить себе хоть чуточку человечности, открыто говорить, дотрагиваться... но страх чёрной ледяной водой плескался в его сознании. Во имя Мерлина, они находятся в штабе Волдеморта! Расплатой за слабость здесь станет жизнь. Что ж, Поттер оказался прав. Он боялся.

Он был в ужасе.

Драко запоздало дёрнул рукой, прижал её к груди, стараясь удержаться на ногах под гнётом струящегося по его венам жуткого ужаса. Он в отчаянии смотрел на Гарри.

— Никогда больше так не делай!

— Что? Я только думал...

— Значит, ты плохо думал, Поттер! — взвыл Драко. — Да ты сам не знаешь, что ты сейчас натворил!

Гарри, явно ошеломлённый, отступил от решётки.

— В смысле? Что я натворил?

— Что ты натворил! Ты... ты только что всё разрушил!

— Каким образом я мог всё разрушить? Для того, кто нанёс человеку удар кинжалом, захватил его и доставил прямиком к Волдеморту, эти слова звучат по меньшей мере странно! Я пытался помочь тебе! Мне показалось, что мы вдвоём с тобой против Волдеморта, но ты струсил! Что ж, я должен был предвидеть нечто в этом духе.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я сейчас чувствую!

— Отлично, Малфой. Когда в следующий раз будешь на грани слёз, напомни мне плюнуть на твои чувства! Кажется, все Пожиратели себя так и ведут!

Драко раздражённо топнул ногой, в уголках его глаз подозрительно защипало.

— Да, вот это как раз то, что мне нужно! Только до тебя всё никак не доходит!

— Хорошо, Малфой. Просто отлично. Тогда объясни мне, потому что ты прав. До меня действительно не доходит.

Драко тряхнул головой, тщетно собираясь с мыслями, и выдал преспокойнейший ответ, на который вообще был способен.

— Пять дней назад, Поттер, когда я все это планировал, я был готов. Я мог предстать перед Волдемортом. Внимательность, холодность, чёткий расчет — вот что нужно, чтобы по праву занимать место в его ближнем кругу. Гнев — единственная эмоция, которую ты можешь себе позволить, потому что она скрывает твой страх, даёт тебе силы ненавидеть. Я был действительно готов и знал, что, только не поддаваясь чувствам, смогу выполнить это задание. Ты понимаешь меня, Поттер? Необходимо уметь контролировать свой страх, управлять своими чувствами. Тёмный Лорд может взглянуть тебе в глаза и прочесть в них твою душу. Ты знаешь об этом?

Гарри внутренне сжался, но ничего не сказал.

— А если твоя защита ломается, если он видит твой страх, значит, ты недостоин. Если ты недостоин, тебя отвергнут. Надеюсь, хотя бы это тебе объяснять не надо.

— Я знаю достаточно, — прямо сказал Гарри. — Но мне казалось, что совсем немного поддержки не принесет большого вреда...

— Именно это меня здесь и убьёт, Поттер! Чёрт, неужели ты в самом деле ничего не понимаешь?

Драко в отчаянии закрыл лицо ладонями. Причин не раскрывать душу до конца было не так уж много. Что ж, настало время быть честным — и не столько с Поттером, сколько с самим собой. Он медленно вдохнул сквозь пальцы, прежде чем отнять руки от лица.

— Меня учили не испытывать никаких эмоций. Ты единственный человек, способный так легко вывести меня из себя, но пока я был зол на тебя, я оставался в безопасности. Ты разрушил мою единственную защиту, Поттер. За эти три проклятых дня ты меня сломал.

Гарри с открытым ртом слушал речи Малфоя. Драко не мог не отметить простоту, с которой ему удалось так много выразить в словах. Становилось легче по мере того, как он выговаривался. Мысли его прояснялись поразительно быстро.

— Пока мы враждовали, было так легко тебя ненавидеть. Но нет, тебе надо было вынуть из меня хоть что-то человечное. Надо было открыться мне. Чёрт, ты пытался даже быть милым. Сверх всего, ты заставил меня по-настоящему чувствовать. Против этого у меня защиты не было. Теперь у меня нет ничего, никаких стен, никакой гарантии... ничего, что могло бы защитить меня от Тёмного Лорда, — он горько рассмеялся. — Это иронично. Я доставил тебя сюда, чтобы ты умер, а ты так эффектно взял и уничтожил меня.

Гарри резко вдохнул, поражённый неожиданной откровенностью и болезненной честностью Драко.

— Но ты еще не мёртв, Малфой.

Драко только фыркнул.

— Близок к этому. Но разве это не то, что тебе всегда хотелось бы увидеть?

Веко Гарри нервно дёрнулось.

— Нет, Малфой, — сказал он, наконец. — Это не то, чего я хотел.

— Даже после всего, что я сделал? — с сомнением спросил Драко, широким жестом обводя клетку, тусклые факелы, каменные стены подземных темниц.

Не отвечая, Гарри просто смотрел на Драко. Тот был заметно бледнее, чем обычно. Капельки холодного пота, выступившие на лбу, и тёмные круги под глазами доказывали, что слизеринец полностью истощён, эмоционально и физически. Чуть подрагивали бледно-розовые губы, да и сам он стоял на ногах с заметным трудом. Мерлин, когда он вообще в последний раз спал?

— Нет, — произнёс Гарри. — Потому что никакой человек не заслуживает всего, что тебе выпало, Малфой. А ты — человек.

Колени Драко с глухим стуком поприветствовали каменный пол, когда ноги окончательно подвели его. Он так и замер в этой позе, не чувствуя, не слушая, не видя. Если он сделает что-то, то снова станет человеком, а именно этого он больше всего и боялся.

_«Люди такие хрупкие. Они проливают свою кровь, они ломаются, их ранят, они умирают._

_Я не хочу умирать._

_Не здесь. Не так.»_

— Я не хочу умирать...

— Я понимаю. Не ты один, — голос Гарри пробился сквозь туман.

Драко не осознавал, что говорит вслух. Он понял, насколько же он устал, только когда тело отказалось повиноваться ему. Он был близок к истерике. Моргнув пару раз, словно это бы помогло очистить разум от затянувшей его плотной дымки, он поднял налившуюся свинцом голову.

Он видел ещё, как Гарри напротив него становится на колени. Смотрел, как его худая рука протискивается между прутьев и вцепляется в один из них. Струпья на запястье выглядывали из-под задравшегося рукава. Драко смотрел на них недолго, взгляд его снова метнулся к лицу Гарри, на котором отражалось что-то, весьма напоминающее беспокойство.

А потом очертания Гарри стали расплываться. Вообще всё вокруг начало вдруг размываться, словно акварельная картина, заливаемая дождевой водой. Он не мог припомнить, сколько часов прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз принимал бодрящее зелье, и где-то в уголке мозга вредный тоненький голосок отчаянно ругал его за эту вопиющую невнимательность. Не то чтобы это что-то значило, конечно. Всё равно было уже слишком поздно.

Тело его накренилось вперёд, равновесие было потеряно. Рука Драко вытянулась и ухватилась за решётку, скользнув по руке Гарри. Малфой почувствовал исходящие от Гарри волны тепла и прикосновение сквозь уплотняющуюся пелену. Это немного придало ему сил, и, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, из последних сил он прошептал:

— Спасибо...

Его снова повело ближе к решётке. Сильная рука сжала его собственную, и последнее, что он слышал перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в беспамятство, было его имя:

— Малфой? Малфой! Драко!

* * *

— Малфой?

Знакомый голос раздался над ухом, что-то ткнулось в спину.

 _«Убирайся к чёрту,_ — вяло подумал он. — _Я так устал. Я очень устал. Оставь меня в покое»._

— Малфой! Очнись! Ты дрыхнешь уже вечность! Аргх!

Нетерпение и боль, прозвучавшие в голосе, наконец вырвали Драко из блаженного забытья, и он осознал, где находится. Полусидит на холодном полу, привалившись к решётке поттеровской клетки.

Уснул на работе. Прямо в логове Тёмного Лорда. Вот чёрт.

Охваченный внезапно нахлынувшим ужасом, он вскочил на ноги. Неужели здесь кто-то есть? Кто-то, который, может быть, даже застал его спящим? Но нет, подземелья были пусты, они с Поттером оставались совершенно одни. Приведённый в ярость одной только мыслью о том, какой опасности подвергал его жизнь Поттер, он выплеснул всё своё раздражение на единственно возможную жертву.

— Поттер! Ты... ты тупой кретин! Как ты мог?..

Драко умолк, осознав вдруг, что Гарри всё ещё стоит на коленях. Только теперь — потирая рукой лоб.

Этот жест мог означать лишь одно.

— Он вернулся?

Гарри кивнул, подтверждая.

— Он вернулся.

Глаза Драко расширились.

— Почему тогда ты позволил мне так беззаботно спать?

— Тебе необходим был сон, — просто ответил Гарри, опуская руку и кривясь от резкой боли.

— А если бы он решил спуститься сюда? — всё упрямился Драко.

— Я знал, что почувствовал бы его приближение. Так что я решил оказать тебе милость и позволить немного поспать.

Вспышка горячей благодарности лишь на мгновение рассеяла страх в душе Драко. Его спросонья ещё плохо соображающий мозг изо всех сил сопротивлялся пробуждению, и безотчётный ужас нахлынул на блондина с новой силой.

— Чёрт! Это значит, что он скоро явится за мной! И что я теперь должен делать? Ему достаточно будет взглянуть на меня хоть раз, чтобы понять. Он узнает, что я недостаточно силён. О Мерлин...

Гарри смотрел на Драко, нервно расхаживающего из стороны в сторону по отведённому ему крошечному участку коридора, и во взгляде его было искреннее сочувствие.

Неожиданно слизеринец резко остановился и повернулся в его сторону.

— Я же говорил, не смей так смотреть на меня! Ты всё только усложняешь. Разумеется, если тебе действительно хочется разделаться со мной, что я всё же допускаю.

Гарри взял паузу, обдумывая эти слова, и всё выражение лица его изменилось. Глаза за стёклами очков сузились, а губы скривились в презрительной ухмылке. Он поднялся на ноги.

— Кому какое дело, Малфой? Так или иначе, ты просто мерзкий слизеринский ублюдок. Маленький змеёныш, пресмыкающийся и лижущий туфли змее гораздо более крупной.

— Что за?..

Драко был поражён такой резкой переменой в настроении пленника, и к тому же ещё недостаточно проснулся, чтобы успеть удержать вдруг ускользнувшую от него нить разговора.

— О, Малфой. Всё именно так и есть. Ты ведь дрожишь как несчастный осиновый лист? Верно, ты — его маленький змеёныш на привязи. На очень, очень короткой цепочке.

— Да что с тобой, Поттер?

— Со мной? Ровным счётом ничего. Помнишь? Это я — главная мишень Волдеморта, но ты единственный из нас, кто боится его до дрожи в коленках.

— Закрой рот, ты... ты... жалкий шрамоголовый идиот!

— Шрамоголовый? И это лучшее, что ты способен выдумать, хорёк? Наверное, Волдеморту понравится его новый грызун, будете вместе с его крысой. Ты ещё помнишь свои кульбиты в воздухе?

Драко всё прекрасно помнил, включая и то, каким образом Поттер стал причиной этого. С яростью и болью, вызванными страданием растревоженной душевной раны, он буквально выплюнул:

— Ты высокомерный ублюдок!

— Для тебя, хорёк, я Высокомерный-Ублюдок-Который-Выжил, — Гарри выглядел очень и очень довольным собой. — Я пережил четыре схватки с Волдемортом и всё ещё в отличной форме. А каков будет твой статус после этой беседы с ним? Малфой, Хорёк-Который-Провалил-Своё-Задание. Звучит неплохо.

Драко сжал кулаки и яростно взглянул на Гарри, до глубины души задетый этими простыми словами. Обыденное поведение гриффиндорца подливало масла в огонь.

— Ах ты, вонючий самоуверенный выскочка! После всего того, что я для тебя сделал! Знаешь что? Можешь забыть об этом! Сам-Знаешь-Кто спокойно разделает тебя, даст тебе истечь кровью до смерти, за все мои чёртовы тревоги! А я буду наблюдать за тобой и смеяться!

— Не будешь, если Волдеморт от тебя откажется. Ты так жалок, Малфой. Действительно жалок.

Чаша терпения переполнилась. Мускулы на шее Драко неестественно вздулись, окончательно потеряв над собой контроль, он заорал:

— ПОШЁЛ ТЫ!

— Кажется, ты рассердился, Малфой? — в голосе Гарри прозвучали нотки странного удовлетворения.

— Да, я чертовски рассердился!

— И ты не боишься, а, бесхребетный трус?

— Я ничего никогда не боюсь! — слова вырвались сами собой, слова, которыми Драко так часто увещевал и успокаивал себя в прежние дни. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме старого знакомого гнева, уже струящегося по его венам, смешивающегося с кровью. Горячий. Пылающий. Изгоняющий все иные мысли прочь. Он смотрел на Гарри, мысленно проклиная того за невыносимую глупость, за неблагодарность, за кошмарные манеры. Он был зол. Он был силён. Он был...

Все еще морщась от неутихающей боли в шраме, Гарри наградил его одобрительным кивком.

— Хорошо. И, пожалуйста, оставайся таким же и дальше, ты, тупой придурок.

Лишь секунда была у Драко на то, чтобы понять, что же на самом деле сотворил Гарри — лишь на секунду перед тем, как дверь подземелья с лязгом распахнулась, и Люциус Малфой размашистым яростным шагом вошёл в темницы. Драко обернулся, чтобы приветствовать отца почтительным поклоном.

Всё стало на свои места.

Призвав на помощь всё своё немалое искусство, он принял непринужденную и в то же время выражающую готовность к любым дальнейшим действиям позу – словно безупречная скульптура, на создание которой мастер потратил годы и годы своей жизни. Искусство это брало начало в гневе, который Поттер унял и с лёгкостью сумел вернуть на прежнее место. В эти три дня, без малейшего вмешательства магии, Гарри разобрал его на части и восстановил в новом виде. За тщательно отполированным фасадом скрывался некий элемент, которого не было там никогда прежде. Или, возможно, Драко просто ничего о нём не знал до этого.

Люциус окинул Гарри издевательским взглядом прежде, чем обернулся к сыну. Никакой теплоты, никакой радости, лишь обычная сухая деловитость.

— Совершённые прошлой ночью рейды оказались весьма успешными, Драко, и поэтому Тёмный Лорд сейчас в хорошем расположении духа. Он ожидает тебя в главном зале.

Не желая давать парализующему ледяному чувству страха снова взять над ним верх, Драко призвал весь ещё сохранившийся в нем гнев и покорно склонил голову:

— Да, отец.

Что-то, отдалённо напоминающее беспокойство и родительскую заботу, мелькнуло было в глазах Люциуса, но довольно быстро пропало.

— Ты добьёшься успеха, Драко. Помни, чему тебя учили. Тёмный Лорд требует подчинения, но не потерпит слабости в своем последователе. Когда он идет, следуй за ним. Слева от него, на два шага назад, пока он не позволит тебе идти подле себя. Не поднимай глаз на него, пока он не прикажет тебе сделать этого. Он будет задавать тебе вопросы, и когда он это делает, помни, что всё и вся отходит на второй план по сравнению с твоим беспрекословным подчинением ему.

Не будучи способным или не желая говорить из опасений выдать свои чувства, Драко ограничился новым кратким поклоном.

— Очень хорошо, и ещё, — обманчиво спокойно проговорил Люциус, — я подменю тебя на посту до тех пор, пока ты не вернёшься.

Невысказанное «если ты вернёшься» повисло в воздухе, куда более напряжённом, чем в обществе самого Волдеморта.

— Итак, — произнёс он, кивая в сторону открытой двери, — Тёмный Лорд ждёт.

Драко бросил последний взгляд на лицо своего отца, ища какие-либо признаки заботы или волнения, но там не было ничего. Лишь вечный гладкий аристократический фасад, единственное, что так присуще Малфоям. Но прежде чем повернуться и уйти, он вдруг поймал взгляд Гарри, пристально смотревшего на него, посылающего молчаливую поддержку, в отличие от равнодушного Люциуса.

Драко не мог позволить себе никаких явных жестов, но был уверен, что Поттер понял испытываемую им благодарность. Если уж Волдеморт мог по глазам прочесть, что именно думает Драко, то, скорее всего, это мог и Поттер. Обе эти идеи ужаснули его сознание, и он понял, что дольше медлить нельзя. Он покинул подземелья, не оглядываясь более, с глухим стуком захлопнул за собой дверь.

Каменные ступени были чуть шире, чем требовалось для нормального шага, да и факелы размещались выше и дальше, чем хотелось бы Драко. Поднимаясь, он думал о том, что именно сделал для него Поттер. Это привносило новый смысл в заплесневевшую фразу «жестокость во благо». Гарри слышал всё, что говорил он. Слышал и понимал. Щёки Драко всё ещё полыхали яростью, и остаточный гнев ещё подхлёстывал его. Он бережно лелеял в себе этот возмущённый пожар, пытаясь привязать его к источнику, к Поттеру. Сил для поддержания огня пока хватало, но чем больше он думал об удивительной доброте Гарри, тем слабее полыхал этот костёр.

Отогнав прочь все мысли, касающиеся Поттера, Драко попытался сосредоточиться на звуке собственных шагов, эхом отдающемся в пустом пространстве вокруг.

Шаги. Гулкие, пустые, подобные его жизни или, вернее, какой она была раньше.

Пустые, как дорога, по которой он шёл, лишённый даже отголоска настоящих человеческих чувств.

Все те вещи, что отрицались в процессе взросления. Суровые тренировки, его уроки, отдающиеся в голове, как это гулкое эхо его шагов.

Путь, который был предназначен ему с одной-единственной финальной целью в жизни — стать настоящим прислужником Волдеморта.

Рождённый, росший и обучавшийся в рабстве.

Трусость, страх... с какой страстью он ненавидел их.

Гнев возвращается, жаркий, но безликий. Гулкий, пустой гнев.

Драко достиг, наконец, верхней площадки лестницы и теперь оглядывал открывшийся ему огромный зал. Высокий потолок, узкие стрельчатые окна, нехотя пропускающие слабые лучи дневного света. Никакого замысла, никакого художественного оформления или хотя бы простых орнаментов. Холодный, бессердечный, великий исключительно в смысле размеров. Идеальный дворец для Тёмного Лорда. По всем четырём сторонам зала тянулась бесконечная вереница деревянных дверей, но на дальнем его конце была одна, больше, шире и внушительнее остальных.

Это была та самая дверь, и Драко был готов более чем когда-либо прежде.

Он и сам не полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что подходил к этой двери. Видел только, как она всё приближается и приближается, и наконец прошёл через неё. В пяти метрах от него живым воплощением наихудших его воспоминаний стоял Волдеморт.

В два чётких шага миновав порог, Драко немедленно опустился на одно колено, смотря в пол перед собой. Подходить ближе было неподобающе в случае с непосвящённым.

— Мой Лорд, — в лучших традициях произнёс он.

Волдеморт, не отвечая на приветствие, шагнул к Драко, почти в момент сократив разрыв между ними буквально до нескольких дюймов. Слизеринец вновь обнаружил себя упорно разглядывающим сверкающие носки туфель Тёмного Лорда. В теле снова возникло то искусственное спокойствие, разум молчал, но был настороже, словно у хищника.

— Скажи мне, моя юная змейка, кто ты — ребёнок или мужчина?

А его разум отчаянно пытался сориентироваться в обстановке и дать достойный ответ на этот неожиданный вопрос. Первым порывом Драко было гордо заявить, что, конечно же, мужчина, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Он не может с уверенностью утверждать это без разрешения Волдеморта.

— Мой Лорд, я ничто, но лишь ваш скромный слуга, которого вы вольны звать, как пожелаете.

Тишина разлилась по залу, и Драко уже начал потихоньку думать, что ответ его был неверным.

После нескольких ужасных минут наконец раздался резкий короткий смешок Тёмного Лорда.

— В самом деле, — заметил он. — Очень проницательно, юный Малфой. Если бы только все мои слуги были так учтивы и сообразительны. Но всё-таки ни один из них так и не смог доставить мне Гарри Поттера. За мной.

С этими словами Волдеморт отошёл от него и стремительно направился к двери, обдав лицо Драко порывом холодного ветра и резким запахом сырых камней, схожим с тем, что царил в подземельях. Слизеринец вскочил на ноги и быстро занял своё место позади Тёмного Лорда, отставая всего на два шага, как и велел отец. Он не знал, куда Волдеморт ведёт его, но знал, что не его дело задавать этот вопрос. Слуге не полагается задавать вопросы господину.

Звук их шагов эхом отдавался от стен, пока они шли по главному залу и пустынным мрачным коридорам, приведшим их к спиральной лестнице. Волдеморт начал подъём, и Драко, который никак не мог отделаться от противного чувства неловкости, оставалось лишь последовать за ним.

— Малфой, ты готов пожертвовать чем-то ради власти?

Ещё один вопрос с двойным дном.

— Ради того, чтобы услужить вам, мой Лорд, — всем.

Для ушей самого Драко эти слова прозвучали фальшиво. Он не мог поверить, что их произнёс его собственный рот. Ещё одна заученная с раннего детства реакция, только и всего.

— Неужели? — вызов повис в воздухе по мере того, как они поднимались.

Драко сглотнул.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Ты амбициозная маленькая змейка, но, возможно, ты ещё слишком молод. Хотя один из моих самых верных слуг был в твоем возрасте, когда только присоединился к нам. Основываясь на словах твоего отца о том, что ты прекрасно понимаешь и осознаёшь и задачи, и привилегии имени Малфоя, я дал тебе шанс. И ты доставил мне Гарри Поттера. — Казалось, Тёмный Лорд больше обращается непосредственно к самому себе, нежели к Драко. — Ты далеко пойдёшь, при твоих-то амбициях, возможно, удостоишься даже места в ближнем круге Пожирателей смерти, но всякая власть имеет свою цену.

Драко знал, что всё в этом мире имеет свою цену. Любая честь должна была быть заслужена. Идея эта для него не была нова, но он ловил каждое слово Тёмного Лорда, чувствуя, что готов принять этот вызов.

— Ты способен убить, Малфой?

— По вашему слову и без раздумий, — автоматически отозвался Драко.

Они достигли небольшой площадки, и Волдеморт с устрашающей внезапностью обернулся к Драко — так быстро, что тот едва успел притормозить, чтобы не столкнуться с Тёмным Лордом. И, разумеется, едва успел опуститься на одно колено и склонить голову.

— По моему слову, — медленно произнес Волдеморт, смакуя каждое слово, будто бы дегустируя восхитительное вино, — и без раздумий.

Многие годы Драко готовил себя к тому, чтобы должным образом ответить на этот вопрос. Но только теперь он услышал свой ответ... ответ, звучащий совершенно по-другому. Волдеморт буравил взглядом его макушку, и Драко из последних сил пытался сохранить свой разум чистым.

— Без раздумий, — повторил Волдеморт. — Скажи мне, как ты поступишь, если тебе понадобится убить или сместить менее достойного последователя, чтобы подняться в ранге?

Драко замер.

— Что вы имеете в виду, Милорд?

Волдеморт рассмеялся коротким, жестоким смехом.

— Пожиратели не получают своё место в моих рядах лишь по одному моему слову. Тебе, конечно, это известно?

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Хорошо. Моими последователями становятся только лучшие, и только лучшие из них бывают достойны более высокого ранга. Истинный Пожиратель смерти никогда не позволит низшему победить себя.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— И если ты способен победить, значит, ты достоин стоять выше. Простейшая логика. Так как насчёт твоего ранга, Малфой? Как много власти ты сможешь удержать? Ты доказал свою преданность, когда доставил мне Поттера. Я вправе ожидать от тебя чего-то большего. Твой отец доказывает свое хитроумие через... отношения с другими, и его ранг достаточно внушителен. Однако свежая кровь никогда не помешает, особенно если этот человек сумеет подать себя.

Драко не нравилось, куда он клонит. Совсем не нравилось.

— Насколько ты жаждешь власти, юный Малфой? Истинный ли ты слизеринец? Способен ли ты оправдать это звание? Хотелось бы тебе, к примеру... занять место своего отца?

В желудке у Драко точно образовался ледяной ком. Конечно, он не мог ожидать...

Не было ведь ни одной причины...

Его отец был так же верен, как и другие! Почему Волдеморт предложил ему такое? Это казалось просто невероятным — убить собственного отца. Тёмный Лорд заставил его чувствовать себя петухом, выставленным на петушиные бои для удовольствия хозяина, и это, надо сказать, ужасно злило.

А господин, несомненно, заметил колебания Драко.

— Малфой, у того, кто хочет следовать за мной, нет времени на сантименты. Либо ты безоговорочно верен мне, либо не верен вовсе. Не стоит говорить, что ты привязан к своему отцу.

— Нет, мой Лорд, — быстро сказал Драко.

— Ты уверен?

Драко задумался. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для лжи. Но это ложью не выглядело.

— Я уверен, мой Лорд.

Повисла неловкая, выжидательная пауза.

— Ты предан ему?

Разумеется, подумал Драко, хотя сказать это вслух он бы не рискнул. Его преданность принадлежала Волдеморту, и только Волдеморту. Отец говорил так... вот же он, ключ к ответу.

Ещё ниже склонив голову, Драко произнёс:

— Моя преданность отцу простирается лишь так далеко, как он инструктирует меня отдавать мою преданность, прежде и сильнее всего, вам, Милорд.

Слушая собственное дыхание, казавшееся его усталому слуху неестественно громким, Драко ждал хоть какого-то знака одобрения от Тёмного Лорда.

— Ценный урок. Твой отец, похоже, прекрасно подготовил тебя. Так что же выходит, прикажи я, ты смог бы его убить?

— Да, мой Лорд.

Казалось, Волдеморту ответ понравился. Отступив на один шаг, он коротко бросил:

— Иди рядом.

Драко должен был чувствовать себя удостоенным великой чести — идти рядом с самим Волдемортом! — но вместо этого он чувствовал себя собакой, которой скомандовали «К ноге». Он задался странным вопросом: а что, если бы Волдеморт приказал ему лаять, словно собака?

В молчании они добрались до вершины длинной лестницы, где обнаружилось нечто вроде наблюдательной площадки, с окном на каждом из главных направлений.

Было ещё раннее утро, как мог видеть Драко, и ночной туман не спешил убираться с горизонта, окутывая лёгкой дымкой окружавшие наблюдательную башню леса. Инстинктивно слизеринец попробовал определить четыре стороны света по положению солнца. Отец когда-то учил его этому — мало ли что пригодится в жизни, где одна кровопролитная война следует за другой.

Волдеморт приблизился к южному окну и выглянул в него.

— Подойди сюда, Малфой, посмотри.

Это было не приглашением, но приказом. Драко подошёл. Из окна открывался поистине великолепный вид на поросшую лесом, окружённую высокими холмами долину, но Тёмный Лорд не стал бы тратить своё время на разглядывание захватывающих пейзажей в компании будущего Пожирателя. Что такого должен он увидеть на самом деле?

— Всего в сотне миль к югу отсюда меня ждет первая блистательная победа, мой ключ к завоеванию всего волшебного мира.

Сердце Драко подпрыгнуло. Хогвартс. Разум услужливо подкинул знакомые картины: подземелья, тёплая кровать, каждодневная школьная рутина. Они были так близко к Хогвартсу.

Волдеморт не мог не заметить ностальгического выражения на лице слизеринца и с предупреждающей ноткой зашипел.

— Ты, конечно же, не испытываешь никаких непозволительных чувств к Хогвартсу, так, Малфой? — вопрос, медленно перетекающий в угрозу. — Посмотри на меня.

Драко торопливо успокоил взбудораженный разум, нацепил свою лучшую равнодушную маску.

Не время паниковать.

Однако ничто не могло подготовить его к встрече с этими отвратительными красными глазами. Подобно глазам Поттера, они видели его насквозь, проникали в самую его душу. Но, в отличие от глаз Гарри, в них не было никакой человечности, никакой страсти, никакой правды.

— Скажи мне, Малфой, — свистящий шёпот вонзался в его чувствительные уши. — Значит ли Хогвартс для тебя что-нибудь?

_«Не лги. Он узнает. Ты не сможешь солгать»._

Совет внутреннего голоса органично вплёлся в царящую в мозгу неразбериху.

— Мой Лорд, Хогвартс... он привычен для меня, ничего более.

— Я вижу, — глаза Волдеморта превратились в тонкие алые щелочки, и Драко принужден был вновь отвести взгляд. Волдеморт тихо рассмеялся над его очевидной нервозностью.

— Ну конечно, привычен, — он говорил с неясной примесью ностальгии, — Хогвартс так же привычен и для меня, понимаешь? Я потратил на него семь лет своей жизни. Окружённый никчемными грязнокровками. Принужденный слушать выживших из ума волшебников, возомнивших, что их удел — заботиться о будущем магии, волшебников, оскверняющих великое искусство самим фактом своего существования. Малфой, — голос Волдеморта был холоден. — Я не уверен, что у тебя не осталось совершенно никаких чувств к Хогвартсу. Ты докажешь мне, что твоя верность безгранична. Ты пойдёшь в атаку на школу вместе с остальными.

— Да, мой Лорд, — безучастно произнёс Драко, стараясь не думать о том, что только что сказал ему его господин.

— Ты должен быть польщён этой честью, Малфой. Когда стены школы рухнут, ты поймёшь, что такое власть. Ты вкусишь настоящей власти, власти над жизнью и смертью... и страхом. Контролировать страхи человека значит полностью подчинить его себе. Ты сможешь вволю потешиться над теми, кто неизмеримо ниже тебя: грязнокровками, полукровками, магглами... Пожиратель смерти должен знать, как обрести власть через страх. И ты, Малфой, должен будешь это усвоить.

Он сделал паузу, и Драко неожиданно почувствовал, как его прошиб пот. Это звучало так знакомо... удивительно знакомо...

Поттер.

Поттер уже говорил ему об этом. До самого последнего несчастного звука. Власть через страх... пустая власть... никаких забот... брать, не отдавая. Он знал, чтоб его. Он знал...

— Пожиратель смерти также знает, когда нужно бояться, Малфой. Не та жалкая, презренная трусость грязнокровок, но надлежащее уважение к тем, кто старше тебя. Твоя жизнь и твоя слава зависят от твоего умения бояться. У тебя есть все задатки для того, чтобы стать одним из моих наиболее ценных слуг, но помни своё место. Ради своей жизни не забывай о том, кто есть господин.

— Вы господин, мой Лорд, — быстро откликнулся Драко, с почтением склоняя голову, хотя его мозг продолжал лихорадочно работать.

Ничто, кроме как слуга, пешка в игре Тёмного Лорда. Неделю назад эта мысль не произвела бы на него такого впечатления. Но сейчас это было всё, о чём он вообще мог думать. Все это приобретало такой жуткий смысл...

Он сжал зубы, сосредоточенно смотря в пол. Он был напуган, да, но одновременно с этим странное чувство росло в его груди... боль. Слова Волдеморта выбили почву из-под ног. Его вера, его убеждения, на которых Драко собирался строить дальнейшую жизнь, — всё это рухнуло в один миг. Лишь страх ещё помогал ему держать себя в рамках реальности.

Но тут, кроме страха, внезапно возник ещё один, куда более материальный фактор. Холодная, равнодушная сталь почти мягко коснулась впадинки в основании шеи, ещё не врезаясь в плоть, но уже мешая нормальному дыханию. Сердце Драко пропустило удар.

Длинные тонкие пальцы Волдеморта танцевали по рукояти кинжала, и он злорадно прошипел.

— Значит, я господин, юный Малфой? Правда? Но сжимаешься ли ты в комочек, как ребёнок, дрожишь ли в безотчетной трусости передо мной, недостойный назвать меня господином, или склоняешься в должном страхе и уважении, как мой верный слуга?

Борясь с нервной дрожью и пытаясь не обращать внимания на неприятный холодок лезвия, упрямо вдавливающегося в его горло, Драко дал единственный возможный в подобной ситуации ответ:

— Я не желаю ничего, кроме как служить вам, мой Лорд.

— Служить мне, Малфой, значит служить с одной ясной и чёткой целью. Сомневаться в моих приказах значит обречь себя на судьбу гораздо более худшую, нежели смерть.

В данный момент Драко, чувствующему ещё сильнее давящий на кожу кинжал, вовсе не хотелось рассматривать возможность судьбы гораздо более худшей, нежели смерть, но он был уверен, что Тёмный Лорд способен на что-то оригинальное.

— Ты сможешь выполнить любой приказ, Малфой? Делать всё, что я тебе скажу? Без раздумий? Я должен знать, что ты достоин. Я должен знать, что ты способен. Итак, ты действительно предан мне?

— Моя жизнь принадлежит вам, Милорд. Можете забрать её, если пожелаете.

— Ах, а что будет, если я предоставлю этот выбор тебе?

Выбор... выбор... Шок, поразивший Драко при этом неожиданном вопросе, почти заставил его забыть о кинжале до тех пор, пока Волдеморт, которому, очевидно, надоело ждать, не переместил лезвие, давая ему практически вонзиться в мягкую плоть. Если это и был выбор, то, верно, наихудший из всех возможных. Но, в конце концов, сюда его привела только цепочка его собственных жизненных выборов.

— Я не стану больше перемещать лезвие, Малфой. Однако если я прикажу тебе самому нанизать себя на кинжал в моей руке, ты это сделаешь? Повиновение мне должно быть абсолютным. Беспрекословным.

Желудок Драко сжался, и внезапно его охватил жуткий ступор. Он не мог заставить свои губы двигаться, не мог заговорить. Он сглотнул было, пытаясь заставить своё пересохшее горло работать, чтобы произнести хотя бы пару слов, но ничего не произошло. И оставался только один способ донести до Тёмного Лорда свой ответ.

Глубоко вдохнув, Драко подался вперёд — всего на какую-то крошечную долю сантиметра. Но этого хватило. Он задохнулся, когда лезвие наконец прорвало кожу, и тёплая струйка крови потекла по его груди. Он замер, ожидая от Волдеморта какого-либо знака, извещающего о том, что он прошёл это испытание. Сейчас, с надрезанной кинжалом шеей, в руках Тёмного Лорда, неудача могла означать только одно.

Он ждал всего несколько пугающих секунд. Пронзивший его горло металл был ничем по сравнению с ледяным ужасом, сковывающим сердце, с чувством мучительной тошноты на дне желудка.

Наконец, кинжал исчез.

— Очень хорошо, юный Малфой. У тебя в самом деле есть задатки Пожирателя смерти, но тебе ещё придется доказать свою безоговорочную преданность. Помни, на чьей ты стороне. А теперь можешь вернуться на свой пост.

Так всё закончилось.

Никаких церемонных прощаний, ничего, чтобы закрепить его неожиданный успех. Тёмный Лорд вновь отвернулся к окну, отпуская тем самым Драко.

— Да, мой Лорд.

Драко не помнил, как поднялся, как пошёл — настолько он был ошеломлён. Он понял, что он жив и двигается, только в самом низу лестницы. Его окутывала полная тишина, никаких признаков того, что Тёмный Лорд тоже спускается с башни, не было. Вообще не было никаких признаков того, что здесь кроме Драко есть ещё хоть одна живая душа. Он был один.

Ноги предательски дрожали. После такого наплыва чувств подобное послешоковое состояние было, в общем, закономерным. Плюс ещё неприятное чувство по-прежнему сбегавшей по груди тонкой струйкой крови. Он не мог пойти в подземелье в таком состоянии. Не теперь. Не так. Ему нужно собраться.

Шаря рукой по стене в попытках сохранить равновесие, он то ли полз, то ли бежал по коридору, пока не добрался до первой незапертой двери, в которую тут же и нырнул. Краткое заклинание запечатало её за ним.

Оставшись один в пустой комнате, Драко больше не мог сдерживаться. Он прислонился к стене и медленно сполз по ней на пол, по мере того, как жалко дрожащие ноги ему отказывали. Его дыхание было резким и прерывистым, но он всё ещё не мог позволить себе расплакаться, не мог позволить слезам бессилия выдать его. Он не заслужил возможности плакать. Его собственные решения, его собственные выборы привели его сюда. Это было только его бремя, только его и больше ничьё, и он заслужил те страдания, которые испытывал теперь.

Вот каким был его выбор: жить в рабстве у человека, которому не нужно ничего, кроме его откровенного страха.

Драко коснулся шеи, нашёл пальцами небольшую, но болезненную ранку, потом скользнул ими вниз, по липкой и скользкой дорожке к груди, порядком испачкавшись при этом в тёмно-красной жидкости. Он отнял руку от груди и поднёс её к лицу. Подушечки пальцев были покрыты пятнами его собственной присыхающей, полусвернувшейся крови. С болезненной гримасой он свёл вместе большой и указательный пальцы, потёр их друг о друга, наблюдая, как кровь полностью высыхает и превращается в липковатые катышки. Они лениво падали на пол, подобно крови Гарри, брезгливо стряхиваемой с рук его отцом.

Кровь Гарри на кинжале Драко, кровь Драко на кинжале Волдеморта... однако у Гарри никогда выбора не было.

Драко уронил руку и всхлипнул, понимая, что добровольно отдал Волдеморту свою кровь. У него был выбор. Так сказал Волдеморт. Даже Гарри говорил, что у него был выбор. Драко никогда раньше не замечал, что у него всё-таки был выбор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он не был к этому готов.

Но ведь решение нужно было принимать немедленно. Его отец сказал бы, что он принял сильное решение. Сделал благородный выбор. Люциус Малфой гордился бы своим сыном. Но теперь Драко знал абсолютно точно. Не сила руководила им. Единственным чувством, толкнувшим его вперёд, на лезвие кинжала, был страх. Марионетка на ниточках, танцующая для «принца тьмы», дурацкий шут.

_«Ты пешка, Драко._

_Тобой играли всю твою чёртову жизнь._

_Промывали мозги, чтобы превратить тебя в идеального раба Тёмного Лорда._

_Пади к ногам своего господина, Драко. Унижайся, как домовый эльф. Трясись в слепом ужасе. Жертвуй своею жизнью ради его пустой прихоти._

_Ты не можешь сказать нет. Слишком поздно. Это уже не новый выбор. Ты принял своё решение»._

Голоса в голове беспощадно издевались над ним.

_«Ты никогда не осознавал, в каком кошмаре ты живёшь, пока твой заклятый враг не дал тебе возможности почувствовать»._

Поттер...

Только из-за Поттера эти ужасные идеи посещали его воспалённый мозг. Без Поттера, поставившего весь его мир с ног на голову, он был бы больше, чем просто марионетка в Волдемортовом цирке. Будь проклят Поттер с его человечностью. Будь проклят Поттер, который всегда оказывается прав. Будь проклят Поттер – за каждую частичку жалости, которую обратил на Драко...

И вдруг до него дошло. Гарри по-прежнему был там, в подземельях, наедине с его отцом.

Драко почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам.

Вот дерьмо.

Сам не зная, почему эта неожиданная мысль вызвала у него столь сильный ужас и почему судьба чёртова Поттера так его волнует, Драко без долгих раздумий отпер дверь и помчался вниз, к темницам. Стук сердца практически полностью заглушал звук его шагов. С разбегу слизеринец вписался в резкий поворот, ведущий к лестнице, буквально слетел по ступеням и едва не врезался в заветную дверь. Под аккомпанемент отчаянно бьющегося сердца сорвал засов и открыл тяжёлую деревянную дверь.

Наверное, он ждал криков, ругательств или даже стонов боли, но в подземельях царила жуткая, неестественная тишина. Осторожно заперев за собой дверь, он задержал дыхание и прислушался, ноги его словно приросли к полу. И он услышал его — сдавленный полувсхлип-полувздох, который мог принадлежать только человеку, изо всех сил пытающемуся перетерпеть невыносимую боль.

Гарри.

Он бросился вперёд по коридору, миновал знакомый поворот, ведущий к нужной клетке. И остановился, словно с размаху налетев на невидимую стену, потрясённый открывшейся перед ним сценой.

Гарри лежал на полу лицом вниз, корчась и задыхаясь, очевидно, под действием Круциатуса... и волшебная палочка Люциуса была нацелена на него. Глаза гриффиндорца были крепко зажмурены, рот широко открыт, в безумной и тщетной попытке уловить хоть немного воздуха, но не в крике.

Наконец, заметив сына, Люциус медленно опустил палочку. Тело Гарри сотрясла бурная дрожь, когда проклятие было снято, и он без сил рухнул на пол. Отец обернулся к Драко, и ухмылка превосходства искривила его тонкие губы.

— Драко, ты как раз вовремя. Очень хорошо, что ты вернулся, — взгляд его скользнул по следам крови на шее и груди сына. — Похоже, тебе удалось добиться расположения Тёмного Лорда. Впрочем, я и не ждал меньшего. А вот Поттер пытался меня убедить, что ты не выдержишь. К тому же этот маленький мерзавец имел смелость заявить, что я совершенно не забочусь о твоём благополучии. Пришлось напомнить ему о манерах, — сверкая белыми зубами, Люциус улыбнулся.

Драко бросил небрежный и насмешливый взгляд в сторону Гарри, пытаясь наскоро определить, как сильно отец покалечил его. Он увидел, как шевельнулась рука Поттера, голова повернулась в сторону, услышал почти неразличимый, слабый стон.

 _«Что ж, он хотя бы в сознании,»_ — с облегчением подумал Драко и вслух заметил:

— Уверен, что ты преподал ему ценный урок, отец. Он так нуждается в обучении.

— Разумеется, Драко, — произнёс Люциус с очень, очень неприятной улыбкой. — Однако этот гриффиндорец оскорблял в первую очередь не меня, а тебя. Возможно, тебе хочется завершить этот урок?

Драко недоверчиво взглянул на отца. Одной только силой воли ему удалось заставить свою челюсть не отвиснуть.

_«Думай живее, Драко. Думай живее»._

— Отец... Но раньше я никогда не использовал Непростительных проклятий. Что, если у меня ничего не получится?

— Драко, — покровительственно проговорил отец, — очень скоро тебе понадобится умение накладывать их. Разве сейчас не лучшее время для тренировки?

Выхода нет, понял Драко. Если он не сделает этого, отец заподозрит предательство. Если он откажется, то умрет так или иначе, а вслед за ним отправится и Гарри. Было очень сложно сознавать, как и почему его волнует судьба Гарри, но это было так. Знал и то, что ему не хотелось причинять Гарри вред. Достаточно и того, что он уже натворил.

Если он сейчас использует Круциатус, то сможет потом принести свои извинения, объяснить, почему ему пришлось поступить именно так. И всё будет хорошо. Жалкое оправдание, но другого не нашлось. Других вариантов не было. Драко мог лишь не думать о том, что делает. Он не мог позволить себе увидеть человека в том, на кого направит свою волшебную палочку. Но, чтобы заставить Непростительное заклятие сработать, нужен был гнев, незамутненный, чистый гнев. Он не должен был чувствовать... что бы то ни было к лежащему лицом вниз на полу в наглухо запертой клетке.

Он безуспешно пытался найти в себе отголоски той ярости, что подарила ему встреча с Волдемортом...

— Да, отец, — всё-таки ответил Драко.

Голос его был холоден и резок.

Пальцы нашарили в кармане мантии волшебную палочку. Но рядом с ней неожиданно обнаружилась другая, другой несчастный кусок полированного дерева, который он положил туда собственными руками — волшебная палочка Гарри.

Волшебник, победивший в бою другого волшебника, может забрать себе палочку побеждённого в знак своей власти над ним. Драко властвовал над Гарри. Был вправе пытать его. И также был вправе освободить его. Но перед лицом отца, даже пожелай он сделать это последнее или хотя бы рассмотреть такую возможность, выбора в отношении первого у него не было.

Драко шагнул к решётке и направил на распластанную фигуру Гарри свою палочку. Взгляд его метнулся от отца к Поттеру. Тот всё ещё слабо постанывал, будто в забытьи — последствия Круцио проходили довольно медленно.

_«Не думай об этом, Драко. Не надо думать об этом. Во имя всего святого, Поттер, не смотри на меня. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня»._

Словно в ответ на мысли Драко, Гарри, наконец, приподнял голову. Его очки снова треснули и были покрыты тёмными пятнами, чудом удерживаясь на носу. Он медленно открыл глаза и мутно посмотрел на Драко поверх дужек.

Драко перевёл взгляд со своей палочки на лицо Гарри, и что-то в нём надломилось.

Он не мог этого сделать.

— Драко, — раздался за его спиной голос отца, в котором явственно прозвучали неодобрение и нетерпение. — Не говори мне, будто ты ещё не отошёл после аудиенции у Тёмного Лорда настолько, что не способен выполнить такую простую задачу.

— Нет, отец, — автоматически откликнулся Драко.

Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Гарри. Ярко-зелёные глаза тихо просили его, молили его не накладывать проклятие снова. Усталый и совершенно разбитый, но не побеждённый. Даже после всего произошедшего Гарри не собирался сдаваться. Несмотря ни на что, он верил, что Драко не причинит ему боли. Он доверял Драко. Это ясно читалось в его глазах, широко открытых, немигающих, в отличие от всё ещё вздрагивающего тела.

— Я не уверен, Драко, — менторским тоном проговорил отец. — Ты взволнован. Испытания Тёмного Лорда должны были только закалить тебя. Я не знал, что мой сын может быть так слаб.

— Я силён, отец, — Драко постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше убеждённости.

— Ну так докажи это! — прорычал Люциус.

Драко стиснул в пальцах волшебную палочку и закрыл глаза, не в силах справиться с раздирающими его душу чувствами.

Гнев. Ему нужен был гнев, нужна была ненависть, но он не мог испытать их, только не по отношению к Гарри. Больше не мог.

Он искал в себе хоть самую маленькую искорку, что могла бы раздуть пожар бешенства, но не мог перестать думать о том, в какой переплёт только что попал. Несколько дней назад он не желал бы ничего большего. Заслужить одобрение Тёмного Лорда, захватить Гарри Поттера, услышать от отца «Я горжусь тобой, Драко» — вот всё, о чём только смел он мечтать.

Но теперь всё изменилось. Брошенный тут отцом, запертый здесь Волдемортом. Принуждённый повиноваться господину, от слуг и от врагов требующему только одного — страха. Господину, который угрожал ему ножом, ценой жизни проверяя его преданность. Подготовленный к службе, к жизни, в которой нет ничего, кроме холодного страха, превращающего его в совершенную машину убийств и пыток...

И тогда Драко нашёл свой гнев.

Не открывая глаз, он открыл рот для того, чтобы произнести рвущееся наружу проклятие, но где-то на середине слова «Круцио» глаза распахнулись сами собой и последний раз встретились с глазами Гарри перед тем, как магия откликнулась на зов.

Ни страха, ни трусости. Драко увидел лишь удивление неожиданным, горьким предательством.

А потом проклятие настигло его.

Гарри завалился на спину, как от удара. Он свернулся в комочек, словно пытаясь спрятаться от боли, но выхода уже не было. Всё его тело содрогалось в жестоком припадке. Губы раскрылись, но вместо привычного почти беззвучного стона душераздирающий крик сорвался с них, крик, сотрясший темницы и хлестнувший по напряжённым нервам Драко.

Тот немедля отдёрнул палочку, сбив проклятие, испытывая лишь ужас и отвращение от того, что сам только что сделал. Его несчастная жертва лежала на полу, распластавшись, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Драко мог бы, наверное, различить каждое ребро Гарри под туго натянутой рубашкой. Но он, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в лицо: бледные закушенные губы, прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы, и кое-что ещё... почти незаметные слезинки на обеих щеках.

Люциус возник за плечом Драко, и тот из последних сил взмолился, чтобы сделанного им оказалось достаточно. Снова это пережить ему было уже не под силу.

— Хм... — громко произнёс Люциус. — Ты держал проклятие не очень долго, но сумел заставить его кричать, — он понизил голос. — Даже Тёмному Лорду такого не удавалось.

Драко моргнул.

— Ты наложил на него довольно мощное проклятие. Очень неплохо для первой попытки.

— Да, отец, — безучастно отозвался Драко. Волдеморт не смог вырвать у Поттера крика, его отец тоже. Но он смог, и он знал почему. Одной физической боли для Гарри было недостаточно. Драко нанёс рану другого вида, куда более глубокую.

Из клетки донесся слабый стон. Гарри, обхватив руками живот, перевернулся на бок.

Драко торопливо отвернулся. Он не мог смотреть на это и одновременно сохранять нужное для усыпления бдительности отца безразличие. Он встретил пристальный взгляд Люциуса, и отец одарил его краткой улыбкой.

— Ты будешь прекрасно служить Тёмному Лорду, Драко. Что ж, теперь я должен вернуться к моему господину, — он замолчал, потом снова улыбнулся. — Мои поздравления.

Драко оставался стоять до тех пор, пока шаги отца не затихли вдали. С нетерпением ждал злобного лязга двери, чтобы иметь возможность вновь обернуться к клетке. Гарри не шевелился. Он всё ещё лежал на боку, достаточно далеко от решётки.

Стремительным движением Драко оказался у неё и упал на колени, стараясь оказаться как можно ближе к Гарри.

— Поттер! Поттер! Ты в порядке? Боже, Поттер, пожалуйста!

Нога Гарри дёрнулась, и последовал грубый ответ:

— Да пошёл ты, Малфой.

— Поттер, пожалуйста, выслушай меня! — после того, что сделал с ним Волдеморт, Драко просто необходимо было поговорить с Поттером. Ему нужно было, чтоб его поняли, а Гарри был единственным способным на это человеком. Без него Драко был одинок. — Я не хотел этого делать! У меня не было выбора! Я сожалею! Я...

При этих словах Гарри внезапно и резко сел, взглянув на Драко с неизбывным раздражением.

— Я уже сказал тебе, Малфой, — прорычал он, — не смей говорить, что ты сожалеешь, если не можешь доказать этого.

— Но я....

— Я знаю, как работают Непростительные заклятия. Ты действительно должен хотеть причинить боль человеку, чтобы они подействовали, — несмотря на горячность, звучащую в голосе, Гарри всё ещё колотила противная мелкая дрожь, видимо, последствия шока, и волнение Драко достигло своего пика.

— Но я не хотел причинить тебе боль! — отчаянно воскликнул Драко, не в силах вынести этого.

— Чёрт тебя побери, Малфой! Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь заставить меня поверить в подобную чушь? — злость прорывалась в словах Гарри, но Драко куда больше беспокоили скрытые за нею нотки боли. — А кому же ты хотел причинить боль? Волдеморту? Да ты его маленький любимец, его дорогая игрушка. Поверить не могу, что пытался помочь тебе.

— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня! — Драко уже почти умолял. — Гарри...

— Не смей! — прошипел Гарри, в глазах его вспыхнула откровенная ненависть. — Не смей больше никогда называть меня по имени! Ты. Этого. Не. Заслужил.

Драко растерянно молчал. Ему необходимо объяснить, что случилось, необходимо, чтобы Поттер выслушал его, но всё провалилось. Его слова не значили ничего. Гарри доверял ему, пусть даже у него не было никаких на то существенных причин, и Драко предал его. Сможет ли он теперь оправдаться? Теперь доказать свою искренность он мог бы только поступками, но какими? Что он вообще сможет сделать?

Со вздохом поражения он склонил голову.

— Ты прав, Поттер.

Ответом стала гримаса ясного отвращения. Гарри отвернулся и принялся осторожно устраиваться у стены спиной к решётке, явно намеренный в одиночестве переживать свою боль. Драко была знакома эта картина, но теперь, после всего, что случилось, она причиняла ему только боль.

Он отвёл взгляд от Гарри, ухватился за один из металлических прутьев и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Как можно чувствовать себя отверженным сразу двумя сторонами, словно балансируя на тонком-тонком канате, когда не за что зацепиться?

А что подумает отец? После стольких лет возвышения Драко к древнейшим традициям рода Малфоев, к власти, к чётко обозначенным идеалам, как бы отреагировал Люциус Малфой на сомнения собственного сына? Нет, пожалуй, не просто сомнения. Пусть Драко и присягнул на службу Волдеморту, но больше этого он сделать не сможет. Никак.

После всего того, что он видел и ощущал, он больше не может продолжать жить прежней жизнью. Страх сжимал его сердце всякий раз, когда он думал, что сам Волдеморт подтвердил это. Но куда более странной и опустошающей становилась боль в груди, когда он думал о Поттере. Волдеморт был могущественен, но у Гарри было нечто ещё, нечто совсем иное, и Драко отлично понимал, что одобрение гриффиндорца теперь значит для него гораздо больше одобрения Волдеморта.

Драко снова коснулся своей шеи и безошибочно нашёл сухую корочку засохшей крови на месте кинжальной раны, на месте метки волдемортовской похвалы. Метки его судьбы, безнадёжной судьбы верного слуги Тёмного Лорда.

Наконец, он отошел от решётки, направился к креслу, принесённому для него Бидди, и опустился в его мягкий уют. Завернулся в стёганое одеяло, весь дрожа от царящего в темницах холода. Мысли его вернулись к тому, кто всё ещё лежал на каменном полу, и он задрожал вдвое сильнее. Одинокий, запертый в клетке, Гарри всё же значил больше, чем просто инструмент Волдеморта, которым был Малфой. Он был, несомненно, сильнее. Теперь Драко понимал, что именно Поттер имел в виду. Выборы, которые он делал, стены, которые он возводил вокруг себя, его цепи, его вечное рабство. Это была не игра, в которой Гарри хотел одержать победу. Это была реальность, мерзкая, острая и холодная, как кинжал Волдеморта, впивающийся в его горло.

Он не станет жить в безотчётном страхе, не хочет быть никчёмной пешкой. Он не может продолжать свой прежний путь.

Но... что он может сделать?

***

My place is of the sun and this place is of the dark  
I do not feel the romance, I do not catch the spark.  
By grace, my sight grows stronger,  
And I will not be a pawn  
For the Prince of Darkness  
Any longer.  
(~Indigo Girls)

Моё место там, где солнце, а здесь – темнота,  
Я не чувствую романтики, не ощущаю искры.  
Через милосердие крепнут мои убеждения.  
И я больше не буду пешкой  
Принца тьмы.


	7. Самый тёмный час...

Выхода нет.

Минуты текли с мучительной, изматывающей неспешностью. Усталый, злой и измученный, Гарри мог думать сейчас лишь об одном. Об одном и том же. Выхода нет. Прислонившись к стене и подтянув колени к груди, он инстинктивно пытался хоть как-то защитить себя от жестокого мира. Вынужденное заключение истомило его, а восстановление заняло большее время, чем он предполагал. Или ему просто так казалось. Любое случайное и внешне незаметное подёргивание мышц вызывало во всём теле резкую, тошнотворную боль — мерзкое последствие Круциатуса.

Гарри не шевелился, твёрдо намереваясь сохранить этот маленький островок уединения, созданный его воспалённым разумом. Последнее, что он ещё мог потерять. Сейчас — запертый в дурацкой клетке, лишённый своей волшебной палочки, лишённый друзей и союзников, оставшийся без всякой надежды на помощь, он как никогда остро осознавал своё поражение.

Выхода нет.

Никогда прежде не случалось с ним ничего подобного. Каждый вызов смерти, каждая новая опасная игра, каждая схватка с Волдемортом были быстрыми и яростными. На размышления о печальной судьбе просто не было времени. Никаких раздумий — только действия. Может быть, именно поэтому ему и удавалось выживать. Но сейчас не было ни свистящих мимо заклятий, ни криков людей, ни суматохи боя. Да и вообще ничего не было, кроме тоскливого ожидания. Сидеть и размышлять о превратностях выпавшей судьбы — больше делать было абсолютно нечего.

Многое произошло с той битвы в Министерстве Магии прошлой весной. Бесплодные поиски Волдеморта, дополнительные материалы по ЗОТИ, регулярно присылаемые летом с совой, неутолимая потребность в ободряющих взглядах друзей — вот что называл он своей жизнью. Такие знакомые ужас, решимость, надежда, но всё словно не было реальным. Он точно знал, что когда-нибудь ему придётся совершить предначертанное, но его судьба казалось такой далёкой, отсроченной…

Когда придёт время…  
В конце концов…  
В итоге…

Это не должно было произойти здесь и сейчас. Это не могло быть правдой.

Но тем не менее, всё было по-настоящему, и всё было совсем не так. Он-то воображал себе эпические картины решающего сражения, как если бы уже знал, что так всё и будет, что всё это безумие закончится именно так. Члены Ордена шли бы за ним, вдохновляя и поддерживая его в финальной битве. Это была бы действительно битва, лицом к лицу, с пролетающими заклятьями, битва не на жизнь, а на смерть. Так он думал прежде. Всё не должно кончиться здесь.

Выхода нет.

Где же Дамблдор? Где Ремус? Где чёртов Орден, поклявшийся защищать его? Куда они все подевались, когда он так в них нуждается? Ищут, используют все мыслимые и немыслимые средства, сходят с ума от беспокойства, Гарри был в этом уверен. Пленник в неприступной крепости, наверняка надёжно защищённой множеством заклинаний и ловушек. С каждой минутой надежда на то, что Дамблдор найдёт его, становилась всё более призрачной. В самом начале каким-то краешком сознания Гарри верил, что помощь уже в пути, но теперь он с отчаянной ясностью понимал, что он совсем один. Конечно, он привык справляться со всем в одиночку. В течение многих лет он учился с умом использовать свои способности, вне зависимости от интуиции. Так или иначе, он должен вступить в битву с Волдемортом… но заключённый в клетке, без волшебной палочки, без какой-либо помощи…

Выхода нет.

Однако был слабый намёк на помощь. Подсознательно Гарри возложил единственную оставшуюся надежду на спасение на Малфоя.

Всё началось с шуточек и оскорблений, с простого желания отомстить проклятому придурку, который-таки поймал его — а переросло в куда более серьёзную и опасную игру. Манипулирование другим человеком — не самый благородный поступок, но выбирать было не из чего. Он надеялся, что сумеет поближе подобраться к гнусному слизеринцу. Что, используя этот рычаг, возможно — только возможно — сможет довести Малфоя до потери бдительности, до открыто предоставленного шанса на побег. Ради выживания. Единственный маяк в гневной бушующей буре.

Но за время, которое Гарри упорно шёл к своей цели, кое-что изменилось. За холодными серыми глазами и фирменной усмешкой Малфоя явно скрывался человек. Пусть не особо замечательный душевными качествами, но живой, уязвимый человек. И, поняв это, Гарри совершил свою самую непоправимую, свою роковую ошибку: он позволил Малфою подобраться к себе. Он фактически доверился слизеринцу, почти поверил, что Малфоя может волновать что-либо, кроме себя самого. Своё доверие и надежду он отдал своему опаснейшему врагу.

«Какой же я идиот.»

Он тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя новый приступ боли — не физической, но иной, уже сломившей его сопротивление однажды и угрожающей сделать это снова. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Гарри усилием воли успокоил охватившую тело дрожь. Даже сейчас чувства его были так же напряжены, как и нервы. Шок от удара, нанесённого человеком, на которого он так надеялся, от почти совершённого предательства был ещё слишком силён.

Удивляться, в общем, было нечему. Но почему же тогда так тяжело на душе? Физические последствия от проклятия мешались с осознанием невероятного унижения и того, что потерял он не только шанс выбраться из осточертевшей клетки. Причиной тому была лишь его неуместная легковерность и наивность. Это было только его собственной ошибкой, он знал, но боли это знание нисколько не облегчало.

Драко Малфой уже доказал, что не представляет из себя ничего большего, чем трусливый мелкий змеёныш, безуспешно пытающийся подражать отцу, чем прилипала, склоняющаяся перед б _о_ льшим могуществом и заботящаяся прежде всего о сохранности собственной шкуры. Он бы никогда не изменил своей высокомерной манере поведения. Даже если на секунду допустить, что Малфой не лгал, когда говорил, что не хотел причинять боль, это не имело значения. Драко всё равно не смог бы противостоять своему отцу. И в таком случае он никогда, никогда не предал бы Волдеморта, спасая Гарри.

Нет, удивляться было совершенно нечему, но это совсем не значило, что истина окажется безболезненной.

Выхода нет.

Разумеется, он не мог полагаться на Малфоя ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. У него никого не осталось, кроме себя самого. Ни возможности выбора, ни шанса на спасение. Холод каменного пола не имел ничего общего с неожиданно возникшим отвратительным замораживающим ощущением в желудке.

«Я и в самом деле умру на этот раз».

Что принесут ему бесплодные попытки не сдаваться без боя, когда возможности вступить в схватку нет? Ничего уже не изменится, он не в силах повлиять на ход событий.

Гарри медленно дышал, чувствуя, как колеблется вжатая в колени грудь, и съёжился еще сильнее. Почва уходила из-под ног. Он привык верить, что всё всегда заканчивается хорошо, и, возможно, какая-то часть его верила в это и сейчас, но опоры у него больше не было. Нет смысла больше на что-то надеяться. Надежда предавала его столько раз, предала и в облике отвернувшегося от него Драко Малфоя. Такого больше не случится.

* * *

Выхода нет.

Прекратив тереть и без того покрасневшие глаза, Драко наконец отнял руки от лица. Никаких слёз: он не заслужил ни слезы, да и не нуждался в них. Лишних эмоций было и так достаточно. Однако он не мог запретить себе думать о том, что сделал с Гарри. Всё кончено. Рана уже нанесена. Поразмыслить об этом можно было бы чуть позже — сейчас было уже слишком.

Вместо этого он, рассматривая проблему со всех возможных ракурсов, снова и снова возвращался к одному и тому же бесполезному заключению.

Выхода нет.

Он почти представлял себе картину: «Благодарю за отменное гостеприимство, лорд Волдеморт, но я заметил, что вашему замку явно не хватает красивой отделки, а у меня в комнате как раз так уютно. Думаю, мне следует вернуться в Хогвартс». Да уж, очень смешно.

Шансов на спасение он не видел. Во-первых, Драко совершенно не был осведомлён о расположении темниц Волдеморта. Просто отыскать выход прежде, чем его схватят, уже казалось невыполнимой задачей. Во-вторых, сумей он выбраться из подземелий, Волдеморт обнаружит его так же легко, как нюхлер — золото, аккуратно сложенное кучкой на дороге. Пути избежать этого, конечно же, существовали, но Драко они были недоступны. В-третьих, здесь был Поттер. Что там насчёт Поттера? После всех этих лет, в течение которых он был занят только своими собственными интересами, Драко находил вполне себе интересным альтруистское желание устроить гриффиндорцу побег. Хм, если самому удрать отсюда казалось нереальным, то ещё и помочь бежать Гарри… проще просто забыть об этом.

Но если побег нереален, что же он может сделать?

Послать сообщение. Просить о помощи.

Драко сразу отбросил эту неожиданно вынырнувшую из глубин подсознания мысль. И какое же сообщение он собирается отправлять? «Я заперт вместе с Гарри Поттером в замке Тёмного Лорда на расстоянии в сорок-пятьдесят миль к северу от Хогвартса. Даже зная, где я нахожусь, вы не сможете найти меня, но, прошу вас, отправьте к нам помощь прежде, чем мы оба погибнем.» Даже если этот бред дойдёт до Дамблдора, Волдеморт сразу же поймёт, что защита убежища нарушена, и Драко умрёт, так и не увидев своих потенциальных спасателей. Значит, отпадает и этот вариант.

Саботаж.

Какая глупость! Драко едва не рассмеялся в голос. Если ему и удастся перехитрить Волдеморта вместе с Пожирателями смерти — до чего же безумный план! — то когда нужно будет начинать? И чем закончить?

Бессмысленно, так же, как и всё предыдущее.

А что насчёт отца? Драко позволил было своим надеждам далеко зайти, но и сам вскоре понял, что это худший из возможных вариантов. Люциус никогда бы не позволил ему бежать отсюда. Если преданность отца Волдеморту была абсолютной (а Драко был в этом уверен), то он не был бы доволен сыном, отказавшимся от столь почётной судьбы.

«Стоит Волдеморту отдать приказ, и отец убьёт меня без промедления».

Безрадостная мысль стала не открытием, а скорее подтверждением чего-то, о чём Драко давно знал, но над чем никогда ещё всерьёз не задумывался. Ведь это был Люциус, истинный Малфой. Тот, кем когда-то так хотел стать сам Драко. За всю свою жизнь он ничего так не желал, как заслужить уважение отца и доказать, что по праву принадлежит к роду Малфоев. Это была его часть, часть его благородной крови.

Но, если он хочет убежать от Волдеморта, выбора у него нет. Отец никогда не поддержит его в стремлении уйти. Как бы Драко ни ненавидел этот факт, как бы ни пытался его отрицать — покинув Тёмного Лорда, он тем самым отречётся от своего отца.

«Впрочем, я могу и остаться».

Драко поморщился, признавая, однако, что это наиболее очевидный вариант. И наиболее безопасный. Может быть, он даже поспешил с планированием этого побега.

Конечно, у него есть кое-какие претензии по поводу служения Волдеморту.

Ну хорошо, существенные претензии.

«Мечтай, Драко». Претензии были достаточно тяжёлыми для того, чтобы обрушить стены Хогвартса. И в то же время, Малфой он, в конце концов, или нет? Малфои играют осторожно и умеют не подставлять себя под удар, и предать Тёмного Лорда — не лучший путь для того, чтобы сохранить кому-либо жизнь.

После долгих лет выверенного планирования жизни и судьбы, с обеспеченным местечком в рядах Пожирателей, к чему рисковать своей жизнью? Вот он, самый безопасный вариант. Он всё ещё в милости и у отца, и у Волдеморта. Нужно твёрдо стоять обеими ногами на земле. Он проведет жизнь, изучая, как нужно держать подчинённых в узде и как завоёвывать уважение вышестоящих. Но это будет только красивый фасад. Драко Малфой не будет уважать никого, кроме самого себя, и никому не будет предан до конца. Почему бы не пойти этим путём? Почему не отринуть боль, страдания и возможную мучительную смерть, поступив именно так, как от него и ожидают?

«Потому что мне страшно.»

Ответ невозможно было игнорировать, так как он был правдив. Особенно после всего того, что произошло с ними. Драко был слишком испуган, чтобы оставаться, и слишком испуган, чтобы бежать. Не было у него ни безопасного пути наружу, ни возможности спокойно остаться.

Всё это было слишком для изнурённого подростка.

Драко закрыл лицо руками, отчаянно пытаясь очистить свой разум. Отец, Гарри, Волдеморт… Три таких разных образа вновь и вновь всплывали перед его внутренним взором. Он не мог сделать этот выбор. Всё было бесполезно…

Он потёр кулаками глаза, сосредотачиваясь на калейдоскопе радужных кругов, расходящихся по прикрытым векам, — всё лучше, чем вечная мглистая полутень волдемортовых подземелий. Промелькнувшая было мысль о том, не является ли разнообразие оттенков цветов последствием чрезмерного употребления бодрящего зелья, заставила его задуматься: а какие вообще долговременные эффекты это зелье способно вызвать? Впрочем, если бы он заснул на посту, то последствия были бы ещё менее приятными.

Красные и жёлтые цвета медленно перетекали в голубые, поневоле заставляя Драко вспомнить небо, бескрайнее, открытое, чистое… А потом в спектре внезапно прорезались зелёные оттенки, и Драко мог бы поклясться, что смотрит в глаза Гарри.

Этот образ захватил его, и, чувствуя, как становится прерывистым дыхание, он, тем не менее, не отнимал рук от лица; ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть…

Внезапный громкий хлопок раздался почти над самым его ухом, и он едва не упал с кресла. Сердце часто билось, Драко ухватился рукой за подлокотник, пытаясь удержаться в более-менее устойчивом положении.

— Бидди! Я ведь говорил тебе, не смей больше так меня пугать!

Моментально отскочив от кресла, Бидди низко поклонилась хозяину, чудом ухитряясь удерживать в руках нагруженный едой поднос.

— Хозяин, сэр! — запищала она. — Сэр, Бидди очень жаль, что так вышло, хозяин Малфой, сэр, но Бидди только хотела принести хозяину его обед, сэр!

Она неуверенно уставилась на него своими огромными водянистыми глазами.

Поджав губы, Драко на мгновение возвёл взгляд к потолку и запустил пальцы в и без того растрёпанные светлые волосы. Достигнув затылка, он стиснул в кулаке несколько попавшихся прядей и слегка потянул их. Вернув себе таким образом относительно спокойное расположение духа, он обратился к эльфихе:

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Просто оставь поднос здесь.

— Да, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Бидди опустила поднос к его ногам, но вместо того, чтобы немедленно исчезнуть, подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Драко. Отступив на всякий случай на шаг, она тихо спросила:

— Хозяин Малфой… сэр… с вами всё в порядке, сэр?

Драко молча смотрел на эльфиху, поражённый её смелостью.

_«Нет, со мной не всё в порядке! Со мной творится что-то неописуемое! Я испытываю симпатию к врагу, я подумываю о том, чтобы покинуть Тёмного Лорда, и я отрекаюсь от всего, чему учил меня мой отец! По-твоему, это значит, что со мной всё в порядке?»_

— Всё нормально, Бидди. Спасибо.

Внешне совершенно спокойный, несмотря на бушующие в душе страсти, Драко не принял её желания помочь. Он не мог дать ей понять, как благодарен за это неожиданное сочувствие. Хозяин не должен опускаться до использования слуг для каких-либо других обязанностей, кроме чёрного труда. Это не для Малфоя.

Губы Бидди сжались, в её круглых глазах плескалось беспокойство. Она ему не поверила, и он знал это. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она опустила взгляд, вновь превращаясь в безответного, забитого домового эльфа.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

С этими словами она исчезла.

Драко бросил взгляд на поднос, и плечи его поникли. Миленькие английские сэндвичи, тыквенный сок, чай, яблоки, две чашки и две тарелки. Этот набор больше подошёл бы для пикника в парке, нежели для трапезы пленника и его тюремщика. Желудок Драко отозвался недовольным бурчанием — а ведь необходимо было ещё накормить Гарри. Это будет их первый контакт со времени применения Круциатуса. Это воспоминание заставило Драко почувствовать себя грязным.

Молча он положил на тарелку два сэндвича и яблоко, налил в чашку чаю. Бидди, на удивление, прихватила сахарницу с маленькими кубиками, два из которых Драко немедленно добавил в чай. Критически осмотрев получившуюся композицию, он пристроил на тарелку ещё один сэндвич, поднялся и приблизился к решётке.

Гарри сидел, неуклюже привалившись боком к дальней стене, предоставляя Драко возможность созерцать его профиль. Глаза его были закрыты, но во всём теле чувствовалась напряжённость.

— Поттер? Ты не спишь там? Твой обед…

— Отвали, Малфой.

Этого следовало ожидать, мрачно подумал Драко. Ему нужно было сказать хоть что-то, но как? Поттер, видимо, не настроен выслушивать извинения… но что, если попробовать призвать его к здравому смыслу? Драко вздохнул и расправил плечи.

— Слушай, Поттер. Этой глупой войной мы с тобой мало чего добьёмся. Ты, верно, убеждён, что я злобный садист, бессердечный ублюдок. Кто знает? Может, ты и прав. Но, чёрт возьми, не надо опять всё усложнять!

Он умолк, осознавая, что эмоции готовы захлестнуть его.

— Усложнять? Ты о применении Круциатуса к беззащитной жертве? О, уверен, это и в самом деле было очень сложно для тебя, Малфой.

Драко сглотнул.

— Поттер…

— Кажется, я стал твоей первой жертвой. Какой приятный сюрприз, не правда ли? И, разумеется, всё снова происходит исключительно по моей вине. Это доставляет тебе удовольствие, Малфой?

Гарри по-прежнему не смотрел на Драко и поэтому не видел болезненного выражения, исказившего лицо слизеринца: губы его были плотно сжаты, ресницы опущены, словно он пытался блокировать только что нанесённый удар.

— Нет, Поттер, — сказал он наконец, кашлянув, голос его звенел от напряжения. — Хочешь — верь, хочешь — не верь, но нет.

Глаза Гарри, наконец, открылись, но головы он не повернул, внимательно изучая стену перед собой. Безразличное выражение его лица никак не намекало на чувства, которые он, возможно, сейчас испытывал. Голос тоже был сухим, когда Гарри ответил.

— Чушь.

Драко захлестнула волна разочарования. Разговор опять не заладился.

— Хорошо, Поттер. Можешь думать что хочешь, но, как я говорил, обед уже здесь. Сэндвичи?

Никакой реакции.

Драко тряхнул головой.

— Во имя Мерлина, Поттер! Они не отравлены.

Наконец Гарри зашевелился, отвернулся от стены и встретился глазами с Драко. Тот машинально вздрогнул, ожидая нового безмолвного укора, но ничего не произошло.

Гарри всё так же сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, плечи его были удручённо опущены. Лицо не выражало ничего, но глаза… Из-за мутных линз очков глаза Гарри смотрели на Драко уныло, словно хозяин их на самом деле не видел его, находясь сейчас где-то очень-очень далеко.

Драко видел, как под тонким рукавом рубашки судорожно подёргивались мышцы руки Гарри — без сомнения, то было последствие Круциатуса. Судя по пустому взгляду Поттера, проклятие серьёзно его травмировало. Спазмы прекратились — Гарри не обратил на это обстоятельство никакого внимания, но Драко не мог последовать его примеру с такой же лёгкостью. Всё же именно он был причиной жалкого физического и эмоционального состояния гриффиндорца.

— Почему ты этого не сделал? — спросил Гарри, отрывая Драко от размышлений.

— Почему я не сделал… что?

— Отравил их. Это было бы куда быстрее. И, наверное, не так болезненно.

Разговор уходил совсем не туда, куда рассчитывал его направить Драко.

— Поттер…

— Впрочем, сомневаюсь, чтобы ты так легко отказался от возможности безнаказанно издеваться надо мной перед своим папочкой и Волдемортом, пока вы дожидаетесь… ах да, совсем забыл. Ты же ещё и должен оберегать мою жизнь для своего господина.

Драко стиснул зубы. Расстройство его нервов мало-помалу начинало походить на совершеннейшее безумие.

— А теперь ты послушай…

— Нет, — внезапно произнёс Гарри. Казалось, он обращается сейчас больше к себе самому, нежели к Драко. Взгляд его сделался глубокомысленным. — Нет… Ты знаешь… Говорят, что без пищи и воды человек умирает в три дня. Это правда, Малфой?

Драко весь сжался при звуках этого необычно спокойного голоса. Из всех вещей, о которых Поттер мог бы заговорить, он выбрал совсем не ту, какую ожидал он, и, уж конечно, совсем не ту, которую он хотел услышать. Не сейчас. Тем более не сейчас.

— Поттер, нет…

— Что такое, Малфой? Я опять рушу твои планы?

В голосе Гарри прозвучала совершенно определённо нотка веселья, и крошечный огонёк вспыхнул в глубине усталых глаз. Холодная и отрешённая, то была жизнь. Но для Драко такой поворот был много хуже, чем тот мёртвый, сломленный взгляд.

— Ты же не хочешь умирать! — выкрикнул Драко, пытаясь убедить в этом больше себя, нежели Гарри. — Ты тогда говорил…

Его голос сорвался, не находя слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства, он растерянно уставился вглубь клетки. Плечи Гарри были всё ещё опущены, и пусть он не выглядел счастливым и довольным жизнью, но, по крайне мере, побеждённым уже не смотрелся. Смерив Драко внимательным взглядом, он тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно, мне не хочется умирать. Но… это всё равно случится.

Голос не повиновался Драко.

— Нет…

— Я не хочу дать ему победить, Малфой, — с неожиданной яростью сказал Гарри. Жёсткие нервные складки обозначились около его глаз и губ. — Пусть я умру, но уйду сам. Я бы даже предпочёл…

— Позволить мне убить тебя, — хрипло прошептал Драко. На изумлённый взгляд Гарри он ответил коротким кивком: — Да, Поттер, я помню. Я очень хорошо помню.

Неожиданно верный взгляд Драко на сложившуюся ситуацию порядком удивил Гарри, как и его реакция на такой выбор. Слегка приоткрыв рот, он наблюдал за действиями оппонента. Тот же, нагнувшись, поставил тарелку на пол и извлёк из кармана мантии волшебную палочку. В другой руке он держал перед собой чашку с чаем. Повинуясь негромкому бормотанию и изящному движению бледной кисти, чашка поднялась в воздух и медленно проплыла сквозь прутья решётки, распространяя кругом густой ароматный пар. Приблизившись к Гарри, она плавно опустилась на пол возле его ноги.

Гарри перевёл взгляд с чашки на Драко. От почти осязаемого щита, за которым тот укрывался раньше, не осталось и следа. Уже не хладнокровный и язвительный циник, но живой человек, и Драко был снова готов признать Гарри.

— Сейчас у тебя получается немного лучше, чем на сдаче СОВ в прошлом году, — осторожно заметил Гарри.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Тогда я отвлёкся.

Ответом был вежливый кивок.

— Сахар? — осведомился Гарри, снова обращая взгляд на чашку.

Робкая, насторожённая улыбка скользнула по губам Драко.

— Два кусочка.

На какой-то момент ему показалось, что Гарри простил его, но пауза затянулась, и момент был упущен. Глаза Поттера потемнели, лицо снова приобрело безразличное выражение. Он резко поддал чашку ногой. Зазвенел бьющийся фарфор, по полу медленно расползлась чайная лужица.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя поверх быстро тающего облака пара.

— В следующий раз убедись, что он отравлен, а не подслащен.

Драко почувствовал себя весьма неуютно. Поттер был серьёзен. Он действительно намеревался уморить себя голодом — последним отчаянным усилием человека, лишённого права на спокойную жизнь. Были и худшие пути к смерти, нежели голодание и обезвоживание, но думать об этом даже не хотелось.

Некоторым самоубийство могло показаться способом сдаться. Но Драко знал, что всё совсем не так. Гарри Поттер не собирался сдаваться. Не желая дать Волдеморту возможность отомстить, он решил пожертвовать собой. Он умрёт, чтобы не победил Волдеморт.

Благороден до последнего. Чёртов гриффиндорец.

Даже не вспомнив о тарелке, Драко отвернулся и отошёл к своему креслу. Так больше не может продолжаться. Как будто того, что на них уже свалилось, оказалось недостаточно… Драко не был готов видеть человека, пусть и не Гарри — нет, тем более не Гарри — умирающего от голода у него на глазах.

Если ему это удастся, устало подумал Драко, по крайней мере, мне не придётся наблюдать за ритуальным убийством в исполнении Волдеморта. Эта мысль, однако, никак не повлияла на растущее внутри него чувство настоящего, тошнотворного ужаса. Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Очень слабым и очень беспомощным.

Разглядывал ли он почти не тронутые временем могучие каменные плиты или, бросив притворяться спокойным и невозмутимым, крепко зажмуривал глаза — одна и та же картина всплывала перед его внутренним взором. Гарри, лежащий на холодном полу темницы, медленно и мучительно умирающий Гарри.

Возможно, так будет лучше для него. Страшно представить, что произойдёт в мире, если Тёмный Лорд обретёт всю свою волшебную силу. Драко понимал, почему Гарри не хотел, чтобы последним, что он узнал, стала новость о том, что он обеспечил окончательную победу Тёмного Лорда. Это было бы даже хуже, чем сам факт смерти. Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что и сам надеется на, так сказать, успех Поттера — в том, случае, если бежать им не удастся. Не самый счастливый, конечно, но и не такой уж ужасный конец. Может быть, ему легче уморить себя голодом, чем погибнуть от руки Волдеморта. Может быть, это и есть выход.

Может, выход всё-таки был?

Когда такая мысль пронеслась в голове, Драко накрыла волна печали. Неужели всё так плохо, что мысль о самоубийстве уже не кажется такой уж страшной? На месте Гарри ему бы не хватило духу, и он это знал.

_«А почему бы и нет, чёрт побери? Это куда лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать непонятно чего.»_

Он медленно провёл пальцами по ранке, оставленной на горле кинжалом Волдеморта, коснулся остатков засохшей крови на нежной коже выше воротника. Нет, умирать от руки Тёмного Лорда — увольте, хуже этого уж точно ничего быть не может. Мысли его вернулись к собственному кинжалу, которым он пронзил Гарри. Как же давно это было… Один-единственный удар, и всё будет кончено. Почему не поступить так?

_«Да потому, что я последний трус»._

Всего неделю назад он бы никогда не пришёл к такому… самокритичному выводу. Он потратил бы часы, в случае нужды, чтобы найти оправдание своему поступку — как и делал все эти годы. Всего неделю назад, но не сейчас. Сейчас Драко был слишком утомлён, чтобы спорить даже с самим собой.

Ему нужно было что-то делать. Хоть что-нибудь. Бездействие казалось невыносимым. В раздражении топнув ногой, он устало ссутулился, сжался, словно пытаясь закрыться от всего.

 _«Не смей сутулиться, Драко. Это неприлично для Малфоя,»_ — прозвучал у него в ушах суровый голос Люциуса.

_«Заткнись, отец.»_

Рука Драко скользнула к поясу и нащупала рукоятку кинжала. Вытянув оружие из ножен, он внимательно его осмотрел. Отблески факельного огня плясали на блестящем металле, лишь в некоторых местах его ещё покрывала тонкая багрово-алая плёнка. Он так и не почистил лезвие.

Сомкнув вокруг острия большой и указательный пальцы левой руки, Драко медленно вращал кинжал — не пытаясь  
счистить кровь, просто наблюдая за бликами огня. Удивительно красивое зрелище притягивало взгляд. Ничего не было — ни звуков, ни прикосновений, только этот бесконечный танец. Но на лезвии по мере его вращения мелькали не только эти блики. Древние каменные стены были там и тяжелые дубовые двери, и прутья решётки… и один раз Драко даже удалось поймать отражение лица Гарри. Тот пристально смотрел на него, но внимание слизеринца было целиком и полностью поглощено кинжалом.

Зачарованный, он глубже погружался в кресло, всё ниже и ниже нагибался к лезвию, наслаждаясь этим маленьким побегом от реальности, ставшим для него вдруг необычайно важным, важнее даже той свободы, что могло дать ему это оружие…

— Я уже много раз говорил тебе, Драко. Не смей сутулиться.

Полный решимости приказать голосу в голове заткнуться снова, Драко неожиданно увидел на лезвии отражение отцовского лица. Шокированный таким грубым вторжением в его личное пространство, нарушением его одиночества, он вскочил на ноги с удивлённым возгласом. Кинжал, выскользнув из ослабевших пальцев, со звоном упал на пол.

— Отец! Прости, я не видел, как ты вошёл. Я…

Люциус нахмурился, и Драко умолк.

— Учитывая, где ты сейчас находишься, я был вправе ожидать от тебя несколько большей бдительности, а не этого полудремотного состояния. Что было бы, если бы за этим занятием тебя застал сам Тёмный Лорд?

Драко едва не ляпнул, что он загодя узнал бы о приближении Волдеморта, потому что шрам Гарри неминуемо начал бы болеть, но вовремя придержал язык.

— Прости меня, отец, — он почтительно склонил голову. — Этого больше не повторится.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Люциус, смерив его холодным взглядом, нагнулся и подобрал кинжал. — Ты не должен так небрежно вести себя с ним. Я дал тебе его в качестве личного оружия, но никак не игрушки, и я не потерплю такого обращения с волшебными артефактами, тем более от собственного сына.

Драко машинально протянул руку к кинжалу, но Люциус быстро отвёл свою. Мальчик покорно склонил голову.

— Да, отец.

Тот кивнул, но, кажется, не остался удовлетворённым этим ответом и перевёл взгляд на Бидди, боязливо выглядывавшую из-за кресла. Она, очевидно, пришла вместе с ним.

— И? Чего ты ждёшь? — прошипел Люциус. — Тебе велено было взять поднос и убираться.

Бидди, вся дрожа, бросилась прибирать неудавшийся ланч.

— Что я вижу, Драко? Я специально выделил тебе в услужение домового эльфа, а ты даже не в состоянии толком с ним управиться? Я начинаю сомневаться в твоей готовности к высокой чести, которую ты должен принять, — он кивнул на Бидди, которая с несчастным видом пыталась левитировать осколки чашки Гарри сквозь решётку. — Кажется, она стала слишком многое позволять себе с тех пор, как я отдал её тебе. Она дважды не откликалась на зов твоей матери и один раз — на мой. Я ведь учил тебя обращению со слугами, разве не так?

— Да, отец, — ответил Драко, пристально глядя на Бидди. Лицо её украшала длинная ссадина — очевидно, награда от Люциуса. В дрожащих руках эльфиха ухитрялась удерживать две всё ещё полных тарелки.

— Ты хорошо поел?

Драко едва удержался от автоматического «да, отец», когда понял, что Люциус уже заметил полные тарелки, которые Бидди водрузила на поднос, и слегка пожал плечами:

— Я не так уж голоден, отец.

— А. Всё ещё не пришёл в себя после встречи с Тёмным Лордом? — неодобрение сквозило в каждом слове, произнесённом Люциусом. Не давая Драко возможности вставить хотя бы слово, он продолжал: — Тебе потребуются нервы покрепче, если ты хочешь преуспеть в выполнении новых заданий. И ты должен есть, чтобы сохранять силы.

Драко хотел было спросить, что за новые задания имеет в виду отец, но его прервал жалобный звук бьющегося фарфора. Бидди так сильно дрожала, поднимая поднос, что чайник съехал с его края, обдав эльфиху остывшим чаем и крошечными осколками.

— Бидди, будь осторожней… — начал было Драко, но Люциус взмахом руки приказал ему умолкнуть.

— Ты, жалкая пародия на домового эльфа! До чего ты распустилась, покинув наше поместье! Такие, как ты, недостойны служить у Малфоев!

С этими словами Люциус брезгливо толкнул эльфиху тростью. Та упала, поднос вывалился из её рук, еда раскатилась по полу.

Машинально Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на клетку. Он был уверен, что Гарри уже на ногах и прожигает спину Люциуса негодующим взглядом… но Гарри даже не смотрел в их сторону. Когда он перевёл взгляд на Бидди, та уже поднималась с пола.

— Возвращайся в поместье, эльф, — презрительно процедил Люциус, — и должным образом накажи себя. Избавь меня от своего присутствия!

Испуганно вскрикнув, Бидди исчезла с обычным громким хлопком. Одним взмахом волшебной палочки Люциус уничтожил весь беспорядок на полу и обернулся к Драко.

— Если ты хочешь сохранить за собой домового эльфа, дай ему понять, где его место. Так, как я учил тебя.

— Да, отец, — поспешно кивнул Драко. — Я так и сделаю.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно произнёс Люциус. — У меня для тебя есть кое-какие новости.

Вскинув голову, Драко обнаружил кривую усмешку, вновь вернувшуюся на отцовское лицо.

— Новости, отец?

Не отвечая, Люциус извлёк из-под мантии толстую и довольно древнюю на вид книгу. Переплет её, выполненный из драконьей кожи, украшал рельефный символ в виде трёх лунных фаз. Над символом вилась затейливая надпись «Лунная магия».

— Она из нашей секретной библиотеки, — прошептал Драко. — Я, кажется, узнаю её…

— Похвальное наблюдение, Драко. Это одна из самых старых книг в коллекции Малфоев. Также это одна из немногих книг секретной секции, в которой не упоминаются истинно тёмные искусства.

— Но я в неё даже не заглядывал. Если эта книга действительно находилась в секретной секции, что же она может содержать, как не тёмные искусства?

Улыбка Люциуса приняла заговорщицкий вид, и он протянул книгу Драко. Тот взял её в руки с величайшей осторожностью.

— Заклинания и зелья, о которых говорится в этой книге, принадлежат к школе старой магии.

Брови Драко сошлись на переносице.

— Так это из народного волшебства?

Люциус сердито стукнул тростью об пол.

— Неужели я тебя ничему не научил? Или ты по умственному развитию стал настоящим сквибом?

Это неожиданное оскорбление заставило Драко вздрогнуть, но он ничего не сказал, мрачно рассматривая старинную книгу.

— Как можно сравнивать древнее волшебное наследие с глупыми маггловским "народным волшебством"? Это далеко не одно и то же. Ты должен был знать об этом, Драко.

Поборов желание возразить, Драко кивнул. Протянув руку, Люциус принялся медленно поглаживать её корешок.

— Старая магия — далёкий отголосок современного волшебства, не уступающий, однако, ему в могуществе… и, разумеется, это не народные предания. Надеюсь, ты не повторишь этой ошибки перед лицом Тёмного Лорда. Народное волшебство — это мусор, отбросы знаний настоящих волшебников, которые пытались перенять у нас магглы, прежде чем мы начали скрываться. К тому же, к ним часто примешивается глупая маггловская потребность в божестве, которому нужно поклоняться. Нет, старые искусства — это настоящие работы древних магов.

Знания Драко об этом предмете были довольно-таки обрывочными, к тому же он был не в настроении выслушивать лекции. Отец, конечно, рассказывал ему о старых искусствах, но уж больно они смахивали на маггловское народное волшебство, поэтому особо Драко не заботили. Ему очень хотелось спросить, почему отец никак не переходит к главному, но он держал рот закрытым. Он уже дважды раздражал отца, и, кроме того, ему нужно было выяснить, какие такие хорошие новости Люциус имел в виду.

Приостановившись и убедившись, что Драко внимательно его слушает, Люциус продолжал:

— В старых искусствах была большая серая область между обычной и тёмной магией, и никакое Министерство тогда за их применением не следило. В конечном счёте, обычная магия была, так сказать, усовершенствована, но некоторые её проявления, приписываемые тёмной магии, были насильственно выведены из свободного употребления. В современной магии их аналогов не существует. Тёмный Лорд намерен использовать на Поттере, — он покосился на клетку, — именно такое заклятье.

Если бы Драко взял бы на себя труд как следует подумать, то пришёл бы к этому выводу самостоятельно. Почему же отец считает нужным всё ему разжевать?

— Отец, не мог бы ты, — он попытался облечь свои слова в наиболее вежливую форму, — объяснить, как это относится ко мне?

Хмурое выражение лица Люциуса сменилось довольной улыбкой.

— Драко, Тёмный Лорд прекрасно осведомлён о твоем мастерстве в зельеварении. Весьма значительное достижение, учитывая твой возраст. Хотя есть и другие, возможно, намного превосходящие тебя в квалификации, он намерен предоставить эту честь тебе.

— Какую честь? — упрямо переспросил Драко.

— Какую? Ассистировать в приготовлении зелья для Поттера, конечно же.

Сердце Драко, казалось, замерло, сжалось, став вдруг невыносимо крошечным. Он отчётливо слышал бешеный стук крови в ушах.

— В конце концов, именно ты поймал мальчишку и, несомненно, знаешь, что посвящение в Пожиратели пройдёшь сразу же после смерти Поттера. А это будет твоё финальное задание, испытание перед нею.

 _«Господи, нет,_ — слабо подумал Драко. — _Пожалуйста, нет.»_ Вернув на лицо прежнюю свою равнодушную маску, он медленно наклонил голову.

— Что я должен делать?

— Тёмный Лорд даст тебе заключительные инструкции в срок, но прежде ты должен ознакомиться со всеми тонкостями приготовления зелья, — Люциус провёл пальцами по символу. — Теорию, ритуал и подготовку. Так как это зелье из области старых искусств, оно будет серьёзно отличаться от тех, что ты готовил в школе. Здесь есть свои хитрости, с которыми тебе прежде не приходилось сталкиваться, но я уверен, что ты быстро освоишься. Как я уже говорил, существуют другие Пожиратели, более подходящие для этой задачи, но Тёмный Лорд пока отдаёт предпочтение тебе. Не упусти эту возможность.

Люциус, смотря на сына с уверенностью и гордостью, положил правую руку на его левое плечо.

— Оправдай имя, которое ты носишь, Драко. Начинай готовиться немедленно. Не подведи меня.

Рука отца жуткой тяжестью лежала на плече Драко.

— Да, отец.

Тот убрал руку.

— Очень хорошо. Удачи тебе, Драко. Я отметил нужную страницу. И постарайся больше не терять бдительности, чтобы этого не заметил Тёмный Лорд. Не думаю, что он будет рад такому открытию.

— Конечно, отец.

Люциус кивнул и протянул Драко другую руку — ту, в которой держал кинжал рукоятью вперёд. Тот взял его и осторожно взглянул на отцовское лицо. Твёрдые черты, так похожие на его собственные и всё же совершенно другие, уже утратили лёгкий налёт родительских чувств.

— И не сутулься.

На этом он ушёл. Драко оставался неподвижным до тех пор, пока не затихли вдали тяжелые отцовские шаги, и не смолкло эхо резкого стука закрывающейся двери темниц. Он стоял, сжимая в руках древнюю книгу, и смотрел вслед отцу, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё произошедшее — галлюцинация, плод его расстроенного воображения.

Ох, это просто нечто за гранью понимания. Тёмный Лорд никогда не заставил бы новичка ассистировать ему в такой сложной и важной церемонии. Это невозможно!

Во рту у него пересохло. Значит, это ещё одно испытание.

Он перевёл взгляд на книгу. Тёмно-алое пятно расползалось по переплету из-под левой руки Драко. Только тогда он вспомнил, что порезался. Быстро положив книгу на кресло, он извлёк из кармана чистый носовой платок. Начал было вытирать кровь, размазавшуюся по ладони, но неожиданно остановился и резким движением отнял платок от руки.

Подняв руку на уровень глаз, он рассматривал уродливое вытянутое пятно почти уже засохшей крови, начинавшееся от тонкого и длинного пореза на большом пальце и пересекающее наискось ладонь. Драко подумал, что ничего красивого в этой крови нет. Ничего благородного или отважного в том, что он её пролил. Он всегда так гордился своей кровью — чистой, благородной кровью Малфоев. Он был твёрдо убеждён, что его кровь отличается от крови «низших», но… цвет её был таким же отвратительно гриффиндорским, таким же алым, как цвет крови любого другого человека. Таким же, как у Гарри.

Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону клетки, Драко увидел, что Поттер очень внимательно смотрит на него, изучает с каким-то мрачным любопытством.

— На что-то смотришь, Поттер?

— Нет.

Драко вскинул бровь.

— Странно, ты так внимательно «не смотрел» на меня…

Не тратя силы на словесные игры, Гарри нанёс прямой удар.

— Ты, похоже, изнываешь от ожидания, Малфой. Не терпится самому поскорее покончить со мной?

Сжав зубы, Драко втянул через них воздух, вслушиваясь в полученный шипящий звук. Настроения отвечать не было. Он перевёл взгляд на дальнюю стену и снова принялся протирать руку платком.

— Тебе же очень хочется меня достать до живого, — зло заметил Гарри. — Какое счастье, что я ещё жив, не правда ли? Но как ты собираешься объяснять Волдеморту то, что ко времени помпезного финала я буду уже мёртв?

Раздражение росло, и терпеть эти выпады становилось все сложнее. Драко избрал для утихомиривания Поттера самый простой вариант. Лениво растягивая слова, спросил:

— Хочешь узнать?

И отвернулся.

Если уж на то пошло, он мог бы полдня проспорить с Поттером, но никому из них это бы не помогло. Поттер явно не намеревался выслушивать его. Выкинув из головы все мысли о Гарри, Драко перевёл взгляд на книгу, всё ещё лежавшую на кресле, с тёмно-багровым пятном возле замысловатого заглавия. Покачав головой, прошёлся по переплёту очищающим заклинанием, по пальцу — заживляющим и, наконец, плюхнулся в кресло с книгой на коленях.

Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось поскорее приобщиться к тайнам старых искусств, а тем более использовать чёртово зелье на Гарри, но заняться было больше решительно нечем. Отец, должно быть, скоро придёт и непременно устроит небольшую проверку… а проблем Драко пока хватало и без разъярённого Люциуса.

Кроме того, он тратил бесконечные часы, изнывая от жажды деятельности, и сейчас испытывал некоторую заинтересованность. Отец всегда говорил, что знание есть сила. Ну, изучение планов Волдеморта — достаточно неплохой старт. Да и это всё же лучше, чем ничего… Со вздохом он аккуратно открыл «Лунную магию».

Пергамент был пыльный и хрупкий, чернила кое-где совсем выцвели. Некоторые страницы украшали разнокалиберные пятна — очевидно, от зелий, пролитых сотни и тысячи лет назад. Быстро отыскав оставленную отцом закладку, Драко тщательно изучил нужную страницу. Она была усеяна архаичными символами, значение некоторых оставалось для Драко тайной, покрытой мраком, другие же, судя по всему, изображали луну в различных стадиях затемнения.

Принявшись за чтение, Драко удивился было, почему текст не на староанглийском, но потом догадался, что отец, должно быть, уже применил к рецепту заклинание перевода. Он хихикнул. В отличие от матери, превосходно разбиравшейся в диалектах и разновидностях английского языка, отца мало интересовало накопление знаний такого рода. Он был больше занят вещами практическими, такими, как усиление политического влияния или служение Тёмному Лорду.

Закутавшись в невероятно тёплое стёганое одеяло, Драко полностью погрузился в изучение руководства по приготовлению зелья «Затмение души».

* * *

Само по себе зелье оказалось достаточно простым, что Драко, в общем-то, не удивило. Эти заклинания и зелья создавались в эпоху, когда дуэли были не просто своеобразным видом спорта — волшебники предпочитали выяснять отношения друг с другом на полях боя, иногда в качестве предводителей небольших армий. Идея заключалась в том, что один из волшебников захватывал своего противника живым и поглощал его силы, забирая их себе. Окончательная и безоговорочная победа. Что ж, Волдеморт выбрал неплохой конец для врага, которому раз за разом удавалось ускользать из его когтей. Весьма символичное и эффектное доказательство победы над Поттером, возводящее Волдеморта в ранг величайшего волшебника мира.

Ингредиенты, необходимые для приготовления зелья, были базовыми компонентами в зельеварении. Почти всех их — если не все — не составит труда найти где-нибудь поблизости, отметил он про себя. Корень аира тростникового, полынь, шипы боярышника, колдовская фиалка (именуемая барвинком в современных текстах), омела, семена айвы и тисовый прут.

Корень аира и полынь связывали ослабление волшебника с текущей фазой луны, причём затмение являлось всего лишь катализатором процесса. Боярышник и барвинок позволяли духу жертвы покинуть тело. Тис же отнюдь не исполнял роль воскрешающей травы, как в мифах — он удерживал дух мёртвого от перехода в небытие.

Забавно, мельком подумал Драко, что магглы, с их вечной боязнью призраков, любят сажать тисовые деревья на кладбищах.

Семена айвы соединяли побеждённого и победителя, открывая прямой канал для передачи сил от одного к другому. И, наконец, омела служила для усиления эффекта зелья. Драко не мог не восхититься изящной техникой его изготовления, испытывая смутное чувство жалости оттого, что многие замечательные элементы старых искусств были потеряны в ходе развития современной магии. Эти заклинания в самом деле были искусством, и они пробуждали в Драко эстета.

Использование астрономических явлений было довольно типично для старинных искусств, насколько Драко было известно. Ритуалы Луны и Солнца были одними из самых ранних проявлений магии в мире. Большинство заклинаний и зелий, созданных в тот период, несли в себе частичку солнечного или лунного волшебства. Зелья, вызревающие в определенную фазу луны, заклинания, обретающие свою силу на восходе солнца, обряды солнцестояния и полуночные шабаши… Это зелье казалось таким простым, таким предсказуемым.

Но на этом простота и заканчивалась. Как и следовало ожидать, необходим был также некий… эмоциональный фактор. Когда сила зелья открывает энергетический канал между двумя волшебниками, когда затмение начинает разрастаться, чтобы привести ритуал в действие, необходимы сильные чувства. Чистая, незамутнённая ненависть, которая послужит своеобразным вакуумом, энергетической пустотой, способной притянуть к себе силы побеждённого. Недаром ритуал лунного затмения можно было провести только над злейшим врагом, и условия идеально подходили к случаю Волдеморта и Гарри.

Однако теперь этот случай всё больше и больше казался Драко какой-то нелепой шуткой. Тот, кого он всегда считал обладающим бесспорным, абсолютным могуществом, нуждался в жалких крохах сил подростка, чтобы наконец-то покорить магический мир. Мысль о Волдеморте, выкачивающем из Поттера силы, мысль о медленно угасающем Гарри вызвала у Драко сильнейшее отвращение. Это казалось таким… неправильным.

Драко закрыл глаза в попытке восстановить душевное равновесие, но чем сильнее он старался изгнать из мозга навязчивые образы, тем ярче они становились. Мысленно он уже видел Гарри — связанного, мечущегося, как в тот раз, когда Волдеморт издевался над ним, но теперь его борьба почти бессмысленна. Судороги постепенно стихают, глаза затуманиваются. И, наконец — без фейерверков, криков и фанфар — он обмякает в путах, верёвки врезаются в плоть, и его грудь слабо опадает.

А потом Драко услышал это. Высокий, жестокий хохот. Волдеморт. Звук, заставляющий воздух потрескивать так, словно силы Гарри не просто перешли к Тёмному Лорду, но многократно умножили его собственное могущество. Драко не видел Волдеморта, но ощущал его ужасное присутствие. Его холодную, страшную ненависть, которая жадно вбирает в себя всё, не оставляя ничего взамен. Казалось, после гибели Гарри он становится поистине всемогущим. Падёт Хогвартс, падёт Британия, и — рано или поздно — падёт мир. Это кровавое шествие уже не остановить…

Странный громкий звук вернул Драко к реальности. Он быстро обернулся, ожидая увидеть у себя за спиной разгневанного отца, но единственным человеком в темницах, помимо него самого, был беспокойно спящий Гарри. Переведя взгляд вниз, Драко обнаружил таинственный источник шума — забытая им книга соскользнула с колен на пол. Один раз его уже поймали на пренебрежении своими обязанностями и ясно предупредили, чтобы впредь он следил за собой. А он совершил очередной глупый промах… По крайней мере, не сутулясь при этом.

Наклонившись за книгой, Драко обнаружил, что его руки дрожат, а дыхание было прерывистым — словно он всё ещё был во власти недавнего кошмара наяву. Усилием воли он попытался успокоить расшатанные нервы. Забываться больше было нельзя.

В конце концов Драко удалось поднять книгу. Он сидел неподвижно, пока дрожь не ушла. Нужно было ещё немало узнать про зелье, а так как до затмения оставалась пара недель, то отец или сам Волдеморт могли решить устроить ему спонтанную проверку в любое время. Но при падении нужная закладка вывалилась из книги. Слизеринец, ворча, принялся торопливо листать древние страницы.

Предисловие… Основные принципы лунной магии… Техники контрзаклятий… Лунные травы… Вычисление лунного цикла… Лунная астрология… Проклятия…

ТРЕСК!

Уже второй раз за пять минут он пугается громкого звука. Однако в этот раз он его не провоцировал.

— Бидди! — воскликнул поражённый Драко, снова роняя книгу. — Я же говорил тебе, не пугай меня так!

Эльфиха — а это была именно она — мгновенно отскочила от кресла. Чайник на подносе в её руках угрожающе заколебался.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр! — жалобно пропищала она. — Бидди очень жаль, сэр! Бидди больше никогда не будет так делать, хозяин Малфой! Пожалуйста, хозяин Малфой, сэр, не наказывайте Бидди! Бидди всего лишь принесла хозяину Малфою его чай, сэр.

Она поклонилась так низко, что почти коснулась носом пола. Поднос вновь вздрогнул, звеня фарфором и роняя несколько кубиков сахара. Драко моргнул, удивившись было этому неожиданному возвращению к прежним манерам «хорошего домового эльфа», и заметил на её лице и руках несколько свежих синяков — возникших, судя по всему, благодаря отцовской трости. Кажется, Люциус счёл, что эльфиха ведёт себя излишне развязно с хозяевами… Но это было совсем не то, чего хотел Драко. Его плечи опустились, он сделал ей знак, чтобы она, наконец, опустила поднос.

— Я не собираюсь наказывать тебя, Бидди. У меня нет на это времени, кроме того, я вижу, что ты уже и так достаточно наказана.

Поднос уже почти коснулся пола, когда слова Драко достигли ушей эльфихи. Пальцы её разжались, несчастный поднос тяжело приземлился, при этом из заварочного чайника пролилось немного чая. Нижняя губа Бидди задрожала, как если бы она хотела ответить, но не находила слов, и её глаза увлажнились — словно она услышала нечто очень приятное и доброе.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр?

Вздохнув, Драко выдавил усталую улыбку.

— Всё в порядке, Бидди. Ты — мой эльф, а не эльф моего отца, и я не считаю нужным наказывать тебя за простую ошибку.

— О, хозяин Малфой, сэр! — ахнула эльфиха. — Бидди не заслужила такого великодушного хозяина, как вы! Если хозяину Малфою когда-либо, когда-либо что-нибудь потребуется от Бидди, только позовите, хозяин Малфой, сэр!

Она всхлипнула и довольно громко высморкалась в уголок своей и без того грязной наволочки. Драко поморщился — какая антисанитария! — но гораздо больше, чем отвратительные привычки эльфихи, его волновал производимый ею шум.

— Ш-ш, Бидди! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы сюда примчался мой отец? Замолчи!

Было бы чересчур, если бы в темницы и впрямь кто-то наведался — особенно Люциус, если он всё ещё здесь. Бидди горячо желала избавить себя от необходимости встречи с Малфоем-старшим, Драко эта мысль также не привлекала. Последнее, в чём он сейчас нуждался — очередная лекция на тему его не подобающего истинному Малфою поведения с глупым домовым эльфом.

Бидди сжала губы и энергично закивала головой. Драко нервно оглядывался, ожидая появления отца или, хуже, самого Волдеморта, однако всё было тихо. Здесь были только он сам, эльфиха и Гарри, который — невероятно! — всё ещё спал.

Драко облегчённо вздохнул.

— Хорошо, Бидди. Спасибо за чай. Вернись за подносом чуть позже — у меня много работы.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр! — как могла тише пропищала она. — Если хозяину что-то понадобится от Бидди, дайте Бидди знать, сэр!

Драко с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Конечно, Бидди. Спасибо. Теперь можешь ид… — Он вдруг осёкся, уставившись на эльфиху, словно видел её впервые. — Стой.

Бидди вопросительно смотрела на него.

— Да, хозяин Малфой, сэр?

— Послушай, Бидди, — медленно проговорил Драко, — ты только что сказала, если мне что-то понадобится, я могу позвать тебя, так?

Она неуверенно кивнула.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Чувствуя, как нарастает внутри него странное волнение, Драко усилием воли сохранил свой голос ровным и спокойным.

— И поскольку мой отец передал тебя мне, ты должна повиноваться прежде всего мне. Верно?

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Драко едва не лопнул от осознания — перед ним открылось целое море новых возможностей! Да, в этом случае ему придётся довериться домовому эльфу… но это же лучший шанс из всех, что был у него (и, пожалуй, единственный)! Жестом он подозвал Бидди поближе, та испуганно оглянулась, будто боялась, что кто-то вдруг возникнет у неё за спиной и ударит её, но быстро повиновалась.

Наклонившись к ней, Драко заговорщицки прошептал:

— Бидди, всё, что я тебе сейчас скажу, ты не должна повторять ни моему отцу, ни кому-либо ещё, ни под каким предлогом. Ты меня поняла?

Глаза у неё сделались совсем круглыми. Она с энтузиазмом кивнула.

— Хорошо. Слушай внимательно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты принесла мне два предмета, которые сейчас находятся в Малфой-мэноре. Возможно, они спрятаны в личных вещах моего отца, поэтому будь осторожна при поисках. Первый — кулон, с виду он похож на древний маггловский компас. Ты знаешь, как он выглядит, верно?

Снова молчаливый кивок.

— Прекрасно. Второй — набор из двух кристаллов в виде пирамидок. Размером они примерно с мой кулак, — он сжал кулак, чтобы продемонстрировать величину кристаллов, и Бидди машинально сжалась. Драко только вздохнул. — О, и это очень важно. Не приноси кристаллы сюда, внутрь крепости. Волдеморт почувствует, что защита нарушена, и будет их искать.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, — робко пискнула эльфиха, — куда же Бидди должна их принести?

— Это будет твоей второй задачей. Прежде чем ты отправишься в Малфой-мэнор, постарайся найти путь из темниц наружу. Старый туннель, секретный ход, вообще любой путь, которым могли бы пройти люди. Без возможности покинуть темницы все усилия будут бесполезны… Так, когда ты найдёшь компас, принеси его мне сюда. Когда найдёшь кристаллы, оставь один из них за стенами крепости, возле выхода. Другой… другой отнеси в Хогвартс. Передай его Дамблдору, если сможешь, лично в руки. Скажи ему… скажи, что он должен сохранить кристалл, что его передал я и что, возможно, Гарри Поттер и я очень скоро вернёмся в школу. Ты сможешь сделать это?

— Да, хозяин Малфой, сэр, — напряжённо пропищала Бидди. Она снова начинала дрожать.

Драко прикусил губу. Он не мог допустить, чтобы напуганная эльфка предала его замысел.

— Бидди, послушай. Если ты не можешь сделать этого или хочешь рассказать всё моему отцу, поставь меня в известность сейчас. Я отменю приказ. Я дам тебе одежду, если придётся, но я не могу положиться на ненадёжного помощника.

Эльфиха смотрела на него своими огромными глазами, видимо, не зная, что ответить. Не так-то часто домовому эльфу даётся возможность выбирать — особенно домовому эльфу Малфоев.

Драко стиснул зубы. Ему не хотелось признавать это, тем более перед домовым эльфом, тем более — вслух. Но другого пути не было.

— Бидди, ты сказала, если я в чём-то буду нуждаться, я могу позвать тебя. Никогда прежде в моей жизни я ни в чём не нуждался столь сильно. Я не справлюсь без тебя. Ты сделаешь это для меня?

В мгновение ока выражение лица эльфихи изменилось — с сомневающегося на решительное — и она твёрдо прошептала:

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, Бидди выполнит своё обещание благородному хозяину. Если хозяин Малфой будет нуждаться в помощи Бидди, Бидди сделает всё, что скажет хозяин. Бидди найдёт дорогу из темниц, найдёт вещи, о которых просит хозяин. Бидди будет хранить секреты хозяина Малфоя.

Наконец-то Драко смог позволить себе улыбнуться по-настоящему. Впервые за много часов.

— Спасибо тебе, Бидди. Теперь иди, и как можно быстрее. Время на исходе.

С видом более уверенным, нежели Драко когда-нибудь замечал у домовых эльфов, Бидди кивнула, отступила на шаг назад и исчезла с обычным громким хлопком.

Драко смотрел на то место, где она только что стояла, пытаясь уразуметь этот внезапный поворот событий.

Что ж, план был далеко не идеален. Он отдал свою судьбу в руки домового эльфа. Странно, но он чувствовал, что может доверять ей. Не только потому, что она ему подчинялась, но и потому, что она сама хотела помочь. Домовый эльф, жалкий домовый эльф мог спасти его и Гарри. Может быть… только может быть.

Выход есть.

Неожиданный проблеск надежды успокоил Драко, и он беспечно откинулся на спинку кресла. Он даже не пытался скрыть широкую усмешку на губах, уверенность в том, что всё будет хорошо, помогала ему держаться. Вдруг, вспомнив кое-что, он снова выпрямился в кресле, повернув голову к клетке. Гарри по-прежнему спал и, верно, не слышал разговора, произошедшего между Драко и Бидди.

Поттер! Нужно рассказать Поттеру!

Вскочив на ноги, Драко сделал два быстрых шага к клетке… и остановился. Он стоял с открытым ртом, готовый уже изложить Гарри каждую деталь своего замечательного плана — но слова умерли у него в горле.

Отец всегда говорил ему, что выдавать свои планы чрезвычайно рискованно. Сообщи о своём замысле другому человеку, и твои намерения больше не будут тайной. Ты потеряешь контроль над ситуацией. Возможно, в этом Люциус был прав.

Гарри был сейчас, мягко говоря, не очень стабилен. Кто знает, как он отреагирует? Он может не поверить ни одному слову, возможно, ненависть к Драко затмит его здравый смысл. Опять же, Гарри считал, что ему терять теперь нечего — что удержит его от намёка на побег в, скажем так, беседе с Люциусом… или даже самим Волдемортом? Ставя Гарри в известность, Драко рисковал не только планом, но и собственной жизнью, если Волдеморт докопается до истины.

Нет, он ничего не скажет Гарри. Этот план — их единственный шанс, а рисковать единственным шансом — это безумие. Это самоубийство.

Самоубийство.

Драко почувствовал себя очень неуютно. Если Гарри и дальше будет голодать, то вполне возможно, что его попытка медленного самоубийства увенчается успехом. Скорчившись на каменном полу, в глубоком забытьи, он меньше всего напоминал так презираемого Драко несокрушимого героя, и больше всего — маленького потерянного мальчишку, которому пришлось многое пережить. Зачем позволять ему оставаться в таком состоянии, если есть возможность подбодрить его? Да, нужно рассказать Гарри всё.

Драко уже снова было открыл рот, но одна мысль, одна-единственная мысль остановила его.

Что, если ничего не получится?

Этот план — их единственный шанс на спасение, но очень призрачный шанс. Чем больше Драко думал об этом, тем большей казалась ему вероятность провала. Если Гарри поверит его плану, каким здоровым и уверенным в себе он будет, когда за ним придёт Волдеморт! Вот и та последняя неудача, которая сломит его дух и позволит Волдеморту окончательно одержать верх. Гарри — человек, живущий надеждой, и если Драко даст ему хоть малейшую надежду на спасение, так всё, вероятно, и будет.

Прикусив губу, Драко в расстроенных чувствах притопнул ногой. Нет, он не может дать Гарри эту ложную надежду — не может снова его предать. Жестоко позволить ему умереть от руки Волдеморта. Более жестоко, чем дать ему уморить себя голодом.

«Я бы предпочёл быть убитым тобой.»

Эти слова эхом отдавались у него в ушах, пока он смотрел на спящего Гарри. Если им не удастся бежать и с самоубийством тоже не заладится, Гарри вновь может обратиться к Драко с этими словами. Но мысль о чём-то подобном жгла Драко куда сильнее мысли о предательстве, и он прекрасно осознавал, что никогда не сможет пойти на убийство.

Рассказать ему или нет, выбрать путь просто плохой или очень плохой — варианты, казалось бы, есть, но на самом деле Драко мог поступить только совершенно определённым образом. Риск был огромный, но по крайней мере до ухудшения состояния Гарри этот риск того стоил. Пусть Поттер продолжает думать, что Драко его предал. Он не должен знать… никто не должен знать.

Повернувшись на каблуках, Драко подобрал книгу и снова уселся в кресло. Он чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Пусть, всё равно этот фарс скоро закончится. Или он убежит, или станет Пожирателем, или, в конце концов, умрёт. Часов у него не было, а дневной свет в подземелья не проникал, но Драко знал, что до затмения осталось чуть больше двух недель. Самое большее — шестнадцать дней.

Оставалось только ждать.

* * *

Прошёл почти целый день, прежде чем Бидди принесла в темницы что-то больше, чем просто чай с сэндвичами. Страницы с описанием зелья «Затмение души» уже пропечатались у Драко в мозгу — не потому, что он их тщательно изучал, а потому, что подолгу сидел, безучастно на них уставившись. Кроме этого, он вычислил свой лунно-астрологический знак (Луна в Деве), узнал четырнадцать новых проклятий, наверняка не известных Министерству, и два любопытных рецепта афродизиаков. Не зная, чем занять себя, он размышлял. Это было немного лучше бессмысленного разглядывания стен и намного, намного лучше наблюдения за Гарри.

Тот всё так же лежал у дальней стены клетки. За всё это время он шевелился только один раз. Драко, кстати, вынужден был признать, что у Гарри начинается обезвоживание — и едва не соблазнился мыслью всё-таки рассказать о своём восхитительном плане. Правда, теперь он не был уверен, какой из вариантов более жесток — и промолчал, прикусив язык. Драко утешал себя тем, что, знай Гарри, как обстоят дела, он бы тоже выбрал именно такой путь.

Было, в общем, достаточно причин того, почему Гарри не хотел прекратить бороться, и Драко это понимал. Причиной была проклятая гриффиндорская гордость. Причиной был жестокий азарт, неизменная тяга к победе. Причиной была сила, которой Гарри обладал, сила, которую так отчаянно желал Волдеморт — и которая, судя по всему, с Гарри и умрёт. Вот таким будет его прощальный подарок магическому миру.

«Рождественский подарок в чёртовом сентябре,» — мрачно подумал Драко.

Однако наблюдение за Гарри ничем ему не помогало.

Когда первая надежда на спасение, наконец появилась в лице радостно пищавшего домового эльфа, Драко пришлось напомнить себе, что они всё-таки намерены бежать. Бидди потратила огромное количество времени, блуждая в лабиринте катакомб под крепостью. Обходя туннели, заблокированные заклинаниями, железными решётками и тупиками, она, в конце концов, нашла один ход — длиной почти в целый километр, он вёл в пещеру, из которой можно было относительно безопасно выбраться в лес, начинавшийся за стенами крепости.

Пробираясь этим ходом, они сильно рисковали быть обнаруженными. В таком случае оставалось надеяться только на артефакты.

Компас, требовавшийся Драко, не указывал направления. Это был Мислокатор — артефакт, способный защитить носителя и тех, кто находился в радиусе двадцати метров от него, от всех возможных поисковых чар. Когда-то он помог Драко выкрасть Гарри из Хогвартса (как давно это было), — а теперь он поможет им с Гарри выйти на свободу. С Мислокатором Драко мог спокойно преодолеть крепостные подземелья, не боясь, что его нащупают магией. Конечно, если по следу отправят людей, артефакт окажется бессильным, однако для начала, по мнению Драко, его магии должно было хватить.

Но даже если им удастся выбраться в лес, они всё же будут слишком далеко от возможной помощи, от Хогвартса. Вот тогда и настанет час хрустальных пирамидок, этих своеобразных модифицированных портключей. Когда они активируют одну, их моментально перенесёт к месту, где будет находиться другая — то есть к школе. Такие пирамидки не нуждались в настройке на определённый пункт назначения, а значит, не могли быть отслежены Министерством, как обычные портключи. Очень удобно и очень незаконно. Однако такую пирамидку нельзя было пронести в крепость — магическая связь между двумя половинками не осталась бы незамеченной для защитных чар. Что ж, если Бидди удастся пронести вторую половинку в Хогвартс, то Драко останется лишь незамеченным выбраться за пределы защиты и активировать свой портключ.

Так просто — и так хитро. Прекрасная работа. Он, Драко Малфой, изобрёл замечательный план. Ну, точнее, это будет прекрасная работа, как только у него окажется всё нужное. А пока что такие мысли преждевременны. Всё, что было у него сейчас — рассказ домового эльфа о безопасном выходе из крепости. Не так-то много.

С разочарованным вздохом Драко захлопнул книгу и небрежно отбросил её в сторону. Сейчас он как никогда нуждался в общении. Ему позарез нужно было выговориться, рассказать обо всех своих страхах, волнениях, неясностях — но, чтобы действительно облегчить душу, говорить пришлось бы долгие часы. К тому же, то, что хотел бы высказать Драко — ведь он ужасно этого хотел — не могло быть доверено первому попавшемуся, а в особенности Гарри, хотя и предназначалось ему.

Слизеринец бросил взгляд на своего пленника — тот всё ещё спал. Удивительно, учитывая то безобразие, что творилось вокруг него: падающие книги, пищащие эльфы, нервничающие Малфои…

— Поттер? — осторожно позвал Драко.

Никакой реакции. Может быть, нужно говорить громче?

— Эй, Поттер?

Причмокнув губами во сне, Гарри повернулся на другой бок и преспокойно захрапел.

Ну уж нет. Для Драко это был последний шанс на откровенный разговор, даже если Гарри об этом и не догадывался. Закрыв глаза, Малфой глубоко вдохнул.

— Поттер, судя по всему, тебя это не волнует, но я должен с тобой поговорить. По крайней мере, мне придётся сказать тебе об этом, даже если ты сейчас не слышишь меня. Если мы выберемся отсюда живыми, я, может быть, и скажу тебе это в глаза. А если нет, то мои слова ничего не изменят.

Он умолк и приоткрыл один глаз. Гарри продолжал храпеть.

— Я не знаю, благодарить мне тебя или… или проклинать. Ты разрушил мой единственный шанс на нормальную жизнь, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Я-то думал, что поступаю правильно, но ты… Впрочем, чего ещё от тебя можно ожидать? Ты всегда становился мне поперёк дороги. Почему ты это делаешь? Чёрт возьми, как тебе удаётся это делать? Я даже не знаю, что именно ты сделал, но я совершенно уверен в том, что всё это происходит со мной по твоей вине. Ты сам признал это, ты фактически предложил мне обвинить себя, и, кажется, именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь. Ты выбил почву у меня из-под ног, оторвал меня от моей семьи, от дела всей моей жизни. Я чувствую себя почти как те дурацкие мандрагоры Стеббль. Точно так же беспомощно болтаюсь в воздухе и не знаю, что мне делать! Кажется, я понимаю, почему они так душераздирающе кричат.

Драко помотал головой в попытке хоть как-то упорядочить хаотично метавшиеся мысли.

— О чём я вообще говорю сейчас, Поттер? Я даже не знаю, что мне обо всём этом думать. Я… я ненавижу тебя за этот кошмар, в который вляпался по твоей милости. Я ненавижу тебя за каждое твоё слово, каждое движение, которыми ты разрушал мою жизнь. Да, в конце концов, что бы с нами ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты знал это — и тому есть несколько чёртовых причин — я сожалею, Поттер. Мне действительно жаль, что так всё получилось. И несмотря на всё, я не знаю, почему, но я хочу… я найду способ доказать тебе, что это так. Я только не знаю, смогу ли сказать тебе об этом.

Гарри всё так же безмятежно храпел. Драко моргнул — и не был удивлён, когда почувствовал, как тёплая слезинка скатывается по щеке. Сейчас он не думал о том, чтобы вытереть её.

Прошёл день, а может быть, и больше — Драко не мог сказать точно. Бидди продолжала приносить еду, однако никаких новостей и никакого кулона у неё пока не было. Драко потихоньку впадал в депрессию в утомительном ожидании взъерошенного домового эльфа с печальными отчётами, и это состояние только усиливалось благодаря наблюдению за Гарри. Тот спал теперь почти всё время, и Драко слишком часто приходилось проверять, жив ли пленник вообще.

Люциус появился лишь однажды — не посмотреть, как живется сыну, но для того, чтоб проверить его знания о зелье «Затмение души». Хоть Драко и потерял счёт времени, он знал, что осталось у них всего около двух недель.

«Отец просто хочет убедиться, что я его не подведу,» — решил Драко после краткого экзамена, который — надо признать — выдержал с честью. Он шаг за шагом описал процедуру приготовления, перечислил ингредиенты, пересказал теорию в спокойной и уверенной манере, приличествовавшей Малфою. Он даже отпустил несколько тщательно обдуманных шуточек в адрес Гарри.

Удостоверившись в безупречных знаниях сына, Люциус аппарировал, оставив его в компании спящего пленника да изредка наведывающегося домового эльфа. Драко уже начинал с нетерпением ждать этих визитов, хотя Бидди почти каждый раз приходила в слезах — ей никак не удавалось найти артефакты.

Когда она прибыла в очередной раз со своим характерным треском, Драко поднял голову от книги и одарил эльфиху усталой улыбкой.

— Привет, Бидди. Ты принесла мне чего-нибудь вкусного на этот раз? Может быть, омаров? Трюфелей? Мышьяк?

Её неразборчивый возбуждённый писк заставил его приглядеться повнимательнее. Глаза её были сухи, она переминалась с ноги на ногу, будто пританцовывая. В руках у эльфихи была маленькая неприметная коробочка. Глаза Драко расширились, и он наклонился, чтобы взять коробочку.

— Ты нашла, — прошептал он, затаив дыхание. — Где она была?

— Мистер Малфой, сэр, Бидди искала его в библиотеке, сэр, когда Габби увидела Бидди и спросила: «Что ты ищешь в вещах хозяев, Бидди?» И Бидди ответила ей, хозяин Малфой, сэр, что она ищет кулон для хозяина Малфоя. Бидди описала Габби, как должен выглядеть этот кулон, и Габби сказала Бидди: «Габби видела этот кулон в спальне хозяина».

Драко поперхнулся воздухом.

— Ты взяла его из спальни моего отца?

Эльфиху охватила нервная дрожь.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр. Бидди должна была сделать это, сэр, и если Бидди поймают, Бидди придётся вынести наказание, но ваша просьба очень важна для Бидди, хозяин Малфой, сэр. Бидди должна была помочь. Бидди не могла бросить хозяина Малфоя в беде, сэр.

Слова застряли у него в горле. Драко прекрасно знал, что любой, кто посмеет вынести что-то из спальни Малфоя-старшего, жестоко поплатится — будь это даже его собственный сын. Бидди, возможно, рисковала собственной жизнью. Драко открыл коробочку, чтобы взглянуть на необычный артефакт, имевший невзрачный вид старого маггловского компаса. Вот и вторая из трёх составляющих его плана.

— Бидди, спасибо. Огромное тебе спасибо. Я… я… будь осторожна, хорошо? Нам ещё понадобится…

Недовольный лязг двери подземелий и судорожный вздох боли оборвали его на полуслове. Круто обернувшись, Драко увидел проснувшегося Гарри, с силой прижимающего руку ко лбу.

Волдеморт.

Вскочив на ноги, Драко торопливо затолкал коробочку в карман мантии.

— Бидди, — хрипло шепнул он, — уходи!

Эльфиха растворилась в воздухе за секунду до того, как из-за угла коридора показался Волдеморт в сопровождении Люциуса и Хвоста.

— Мой Лорд, — почтительно произнес Драко, опускаясь на одно колено.

— Очень хорошо.

Начищенные чёрные ботинки миновали его, и Драко смог осторожно поднять голову. Люциус, перехватив его взгляд, кивком дал сыну понять: «Вставай».

Поднявшись, Драко увидел Волдеморта. Тот стоял перед решёткой со скрещенными на груди руками, разглядывая сидящего на полу Гарри. Драко внутренне сжался, предчувствуя новое эпическое столкновение двух давних противников. Однако его ожидания не оправдались.

Гарри, выказывавший свое презрение к Тёмному Лорду наиболее язвительным из доступных ему способов, даже не шевелился. Он так и сидел на полу, в свою очередь, устремив холодный взгляд на Волдеморта.

— Что такое, Поттер? — произнёс этот последний. — Разве сегодня ты не станцуешь для меня? Ты больше не хочешь бороться? Я в тебе разочарован.

Несколько секунд Гарри продолжал молча смотреть на него, а потом произнес очень низким и очень сухим голосом:

— Я не собираюсь тебя развлекать.

Волдеморт шагнул к решётке, и Гарри явственно вздрогнул от резкой боли.

— Значит, пассивный протест? Он ничего не изменит. Попробуй возразить мне, Поттер, и ты сам увидишь, что неправ. Ты проиграл. Дамблдор проиграл, — он зло усмехнулся. Драко при этом показалось, что во рту своего будущего хозяина он увидел самые настоящие клыки.

— Твоя жизнь в моих руках, — продолжал Волдеморт, пытаясь добиться от Гарри хоть какой-нибудь реакции. — Скоро я впитаю её, и мои силы возрастут больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

И Гарри улыбнулся. Это была недобрая, кривая улыбка — но совсем не такого ответа ожидал Тёмный Лорд, чьи красные глаза теперь горели бешенством.

— Мой Лорд, — пробормотал Хвост, — мне кажется, мальчишка Поттер потерял рассудок.

— Я пришёл сюда не за его рассудком, — прошипел Волдеморт. — Мне нужна его кровь.

Драко глазом не успел моргнуть, как волшебная палочка Волдеморта вспорола воздух. Невидимая сила вздёрнула Гарри на ноги. Его удивлённый крик заглушила широкая полоса ткани, запечатавшая ему рот — как тогда, в темнице Малфой-мэнора. Его швырнуло к дальней стене, и висевшие там кандалы охватили плотным стальным кольцом его запястья и лодыжки. Здешние цепи, в отличие от малфоевских, были далеко отставлены друг от друга, практически лишая Гарри возможности двигаться.

Волдеморт одобрительно ухмыльнулся.

— Малфой, открой решётку.

Драко думал, что он обращается к отцу, но Люциус не двинулся с места. В панике Малфой-младший осознал, что действий на этот раз ждут от него. Пока руки возились с ключом и замком, в мозгу его билась лихорадочная мысль:

«Что происходит? Он не мог прийти за Поттером сейчас. Слишком скоро!»

С поворотом ключа решётка распахнулась. Драко, быстро отступив и склонив голову, позволил Тёмному Лорду пройти. Хвост последовал за хозяином, Люциус же остался у стены, сделав Драко едва заметный знак подойти.

Даже в то время как он удалялся от клетки, всё внимание Драко было сосредоточено на Гарри. Двигаться тот так или иначе не мог — да и не пытался, лишь время от времени вздрагивая от боли в шраме. Но взгляд его был спокоен, сосредоточен и твёрд.

Волдеморт расхохотался.

— Держишься до последнего, гриффиндорский храбрец? Пора бы тебе уже научиться различать храбрость и глупость. Впрочем, твои родители этого так и не поняли.

Ярость сверкнула в сузившихся глазах Гарри, но он быстро овладел собой. Если бы Драко в этот момент сам не пытался справиться с нахлынувшей паникой, он бы оценил этот жест. Но нет — он был слишком занят попытками мыслить рационально, убеждая себя в том, что Волдеморт просто не мог так быстро прийти за Поттером. Уж двух-то недель они в темницах не провели совершенно точно.

Конечно же, нет. Волдеморт просто решил немного поиграть со своим драгоценным пленником. Это что-то вроде способа отвлечься в ожидании помпезного финала. Разумеется. Всё так и есть.

Поток мыслей Драко прервал Хвост, который в это время извлёк из-под мантии ритуальный кинжал и теперь протягивал его на раскрытой ладони Тёмному Лорду. Красные глаза маслянисто блестели, словно сгустки запекшейся крови, когда Волдеморт взял у Хвоста кинжал, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Лицо его исказила гримаса извращённого удовольствия. Он подвёл тонкое лезвие к самой манжете рубашки Гарри.

Гарри напрягся, когда холодный кинжал почти ласково коснулся его кожи. Пот выступил у него на лбу, левое веко дёргалось как бы в ответ вспышкам боли в шраме. Но он не отвёл взгляда, даже не попытался отстраниться, когда лезвие рассекло рукав от запястья до самого локтя. Наблюдая эту сцену, Драко чувствовал, как взмок его собственный лоб. Воздух подземелий казался ему душным и горячим; он почти задыхался.

«Это не должно было случиться! Не сейчас! Я не готов. Как я мог не знать об этом? Боже… Гарри.»

Вторым взмахом кинжала Волдеморт рассёк кожу поперёк предплечья своей жертвы. Гарри отчаянно вцепился зубами в кляп, не позволяя вырваться крику. Кровь брызнула из глубокой раны вниз по руке, пачкая разорванный рукав. Торжествующе оскалившись, Волдеморт сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой.

— Хвост!

Низкорослый волшебник вытянул из кармана мантии маленький стеклянный пузырёк и потянулся к Гарри. Тот встретил его таким ненавидящим и презрительным взглядом, какие обычно приберегал для одного только Волдеморта. Хвост заколебался.

— Кончай с этим, Хвост! — зашипел Волдеморт. — Я не потерплю при себе слугу, которого можно так легко сбить с толку! Ты ничего ему не должен и если промедлишь ещё хоть секунду, то заплатишь своей жалкой жизнью!

Испуганный Хвост шагнул вперёд и неуклюже прижал пузырёк к ране. Он держал глаза опущенными до тех пор, пока не отнял наполненный тёплой кровью пузырёк и не запечатал его заранее приготовленной пробкой, после чего торопливо отступил назад. Зловещий взгляд Волдеморта скользнул по съёжившемуся Хвосту, прежде чем вернуться к Гарри.

— Кажется, мне жаль, — хмыкнул Тёмный Лорд. — Как интересно было бы понаблюдать за твоим сопротивлением, Поттер. Но сейчас ты упустил последний случай показать свой характер.

Он резко приблизил своё лицо к лицу Гарри. Тот зажмурился, мускулы его шеи заметно напряглись. Рассмеявшись ему прямо в лицо, Волдеморт прошептал:

— Вот и всё, Поттер. Ты умрёшь. Хогвартс падёт, и с ним — вся Британия. Я не стану пытать тебя сегодня. Лучше будет, если ты немного поразмыслишь о том, какая судьба ждёт твоих друзей с грязной кровью. Наслаждайся этими картинами.

С видимым усилием Гарри открыл глаза и встретил взгляд Волдеморта, их лица были в жалких сантиметрах друг от друга. Тогда, очень медленно, гримаса боли на его лице сменилась другим выражением — даже сквозь кляп на его губах читалась резкая, странно уверенная улыбка.

Какая-то часть мозга Драко констатировала, что сейчас он наблюдал за столкновением двух величайших волшебников в целом мире. Остальная же часть отчаянно пыталась удержать в подчинении нервные центры — попросту говоря, не дать Драко позорно упасть в обморок. Колени его подкашивались. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Сквозь туман, застилавший взгляд, он видел выходящего из клетки широкими шагами Волдеморта и плетущегося следом Хвоста — и машинально двинулся по приказу запирать решётку.

Когда ключ лязгнул в замке, Драко посмотрел в сторону Гарри — и тот впервые за несколько дней отвел взгляд. Кандалы упали, однако Поттеру удалось устоять на ногах. Руки безвольно опали, рана на левом предплечье всё ещё кровоточила, но Гарри, казалось, это совершенно не волновало. На его лице застыла маска вызова и пренебрежения, а в глазах горел маниакальный блеск — и Драко знал почему. Поттер всё ещё надеялся умереть до того, как наступит затмение. Подшутить над Тёмным Лордом.

Наконец он медленно сполз по стене, усевшись на полу в точно такой же позе, какую принял при появлении Волдеморта. Никогда прежде Гарри Поттер не опускал взгляда перед Драко Малфоем.

— Юный Малфой.

Голос Волдеморта прозвучал над самым ухом Драко, и он со всей быстротой, на какую был способен, обернулся и опустился на одно колено.

— Да, мой Лорд?

— Я жду, что ты будешь весьма тщательно наблюдать за Поттером все эти дни. Он, похоже, убеждён, что и в этот раз выйдет сухим из воды. Весьма глупые надежды, разумеется, но, тем не менее, ему нельзя давать поблажек. Я убеждён в твоей безграничной верности, но всё же считаю нужным предупредить тебя на этот счёт.

Он мысленно вздрогнул. Неужели Тёмный Лорд что-то заподозрил? Нет… невозможно. «Не промахнись, Драко. Спокойно. Будь спокоен.»

— Да, Милорд.

Волдеморт молчал, и Драко почти физически чувствовал на себе раздражённый взгляд его змеиных глаз.

— Я верю, что ты не переоценивал себя, когда говорил, что в точности знаешь процедуру приготовления зелья. Я пришлю Макнейра сменить тебя на посту в течение часа. Будь готов.

Желудок Драко сжался.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Встань.

Драко медленно поднялся на ноги, тщательно избегая смотреть Волдеморту в лицо. Он видел, как Тёмный Лорд наклоняется к его шее, сердце билось слишком часто. На какое-то ужасное мгновение ему показалось, что Волдеморт хочет его убить. Длинный бледный палец коснулся основания его шеи — в том месте, где находилась медленно заживавшая кинжальная рана. Прикосновение обожгло плоть Драко точно льдом, и он дёрнулся, по позвоночнику пробежала мелкая дрожь. Волдеморт сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Ты не заживлял его магией.

Драко не мог понять, доволен Тёмный Лорд или нет. В горле разом пересохло, и всё, что он смог — склонить голову.

Какое-то время Волдеморт изучал рану и, наконец, убрал свою руку.

— Ты с честью носишь отметину, которую я оставил тебе, и боль тебя не смущает… Ты и в самом деле достоин тёмной метки.

Резко развернувшись, Волдеморт зашагал к выходу. За ним неотступно следовал Хвост. Драко перехватил полу мантии Люциуса, собравшегося было уходить с первыми двумя.

Отец бросил на Драко раздражённый взгляд и обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться в том, что Волдеморт с Хвостом отошли достаточно далеко.

— Что тебе нужно, Драко? Приготовления к сегодняшней ночи и так отнимают у меня много времени.

— Почему мы делаем это сейчас, отец? Я имею в виду изготовление зелья. Ведь затмение произойдёт не раньше чем через две недели.

Люциус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но закрыл его снова и возвёл глаза к потолку, явно выражая свое недовольство.

— Драко, ты сказал мне, что всесторонне изучил это зелье. Тёмный Лорд не потерпит профанаций!

— Но, отец, я в самом деле изучил его! — запротестовал Драко. — Я помню каждую страницу его описания!

— Сколько раз тебе можно повторять? — терпение Люциуса явно было на исходе. — Изучая тексты древней магии, необходимо прочесть всё. Это далеко не те глупые книги рецептов, которыми вы пользуетесь в школе!

Драко растерянно смотрел на отца.

— Но… но я…

— Если бы ты прочёл предисловие, ты знал бы, что зелья Луны становятся наиболее эффективными в том случае, если вызревают в ночь новолуния — такую, как сегодня. Закат наступит через два часа.

Люциус нахмурился, но потом морщины на его лбу слегка разгладились.

— Тебе повезло, что Тёмный Лорд не заметил твоей ошибки. Иначе исход дела стал бы крайне неприятен для тебя. Сейчас у тебя нет права на ошибку, запомни это, Драко.

Занятый своими мыслями, Драко не обратил внимания на угрожающие нотки в голосе отца.

— Да, отец.

— Хорошо. А теперь я должен идти.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Драко вновь удержал его.

— Что ещё?

— Отец, — осторожно начал Драко, — рана Поттера может оказаться довольно серьёзной. Тёмный Лорд будет разочарован, если его желанный приз не доживёт до затмения. Могу я?.. — его голос пресёкся.

Люциус покровительственно усмехнулся.

— Драко, я рад, что ты всё же пытаешься заглянуть вперёд… но не в этот раз.

— Но почему, отец?

— Видишь ли, Тёмный Лорд уверен в том, что Поттер, осознав безвыходность своего положения, решится пойти на самоубийство. Поэтому Тёмный Лорд заколдовал эту клетку. Пока Поттер остаётся здесь, он может истечь кровью, может вырвать себе сердце, может, наконец, уморить себя голодом — но до тех пор, пока Тёмный Лорд не придет за ним, он будет жив. Заклинание спадёт, когда наступит время.

Люциус казался весьма довольным этой мыслью. У Драко появились все шансы выплюнуть скудное содержимое своего желудка прямо на отцовские ботинки — если бы было, что выплёвывать. Всё, что ему удалось — это кивнуть.

— Хорошо. Теперь возвращайся к своим обязанностям, в то время как я займусь своими.

С этими словами он направился к выходу. Драко провожал его глазами до тех пор, пока не лязгнула, закрываясь, тяжёлая дверь темницы. Повисшую было мёртвую тишину нарушил сдавленный всхлип, раздавшийся из клетки. Драко обернулся туда.

Выражение упрямого вызова на лице Гарри сменил вид затравленный и жалкий. Он походил на сломанную куклу, которую небрежно бросили на пол. Правой рукой он машинально зажимал рану на левой, которая продолжала кровоточить. Прозрачная дорожка тянулась по его щеке, резко обрываясь пятнышком крови в том месте, где Гарри, должно быть, вытер эту одинокую слезу.

Но хуже всего были его глаза. За стёклами очков глаза Гарри были мертвы. Это всё-таки случилось — Гарри Поттер был окончательно сломлен. Он сдался.

— Бидди! — крик Драко эхом разнёсся по подземельям.

Она возникла у самых его ног со своим традиционным треском.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр?

Опустившись на колени, Драко вцепился в плечи поражённой эльфихи.

— Бидди… кристаллы? Скажи мне, ты нашла кристальные пирамидки?

Глаза её расширились, она вся задрожала.

— Х-х… хозяин Малфой, сэр… Бидди искала день и ночь, но Бидди не нашла кристаллов, хозяин Малфой, сэр…

Какое-то время Драко в отчаянии смотрел на неё, отпустив её плечи, он закрыл лицо руками.

— Хозяин Малфой… что случилось, сэр?

После долгой паузы Драко отнял руки от лица и холодно взглянул на неё. Время на исходе. Больше нельзя раздумывать, больше нельзя колебаться.

Сейчас он в фаворе у собственного отца. Скоро у него будет всё, о чём он смел лишь мечтать. Власть, слава — всё только для него. Но нужны ли они ему?

Без портключа их путешествие будет долгим и утомительным, в лучшем случае опасным, в худшем — смертельным. А здесь он будет в безопасности. Здесь у него есть отец, которому он нужен. Здесь у него есть будущее. Здесь — его место, его имя, обещанная ему власть.

Драко подумал о Люциусе, человеке, который помог ему подняться, который научил его всему, который сделал его Малфоем. А ещё он подумал о Гарри.

— Бидди, мы уходим. Собери и упакуй продукты для длительного путешествия. Будь здесь через пять минут.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Она мрачно кивнула — и исчезла.

Каждый мускул тела Драко отчаянно протестовал, когда он встал и направился к клетке. Гарри не двигался, но пятно крови на его рукаве заметно разрослось, а лицо приобрело жутковато бледный оттенок. Руки Драко дрожали, когда он поворачивал ключ в замке, отпирая решётку. Он приблизился к Гарри очень медленно, словно к раненому животному, однако тот не проявил никакой инициативы. Казалось, он не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы очень захотел. Безучастно уставившись в стену напротив, он не удостоил вниманием слизеринца, опустившегося на колени совсем рядом.

Очень мягко, так мягко, как никогда прежде, Драко отвёл руку Гарри от раны. Тот чуть подался назад в знак протеста, но сил бороться у него уже не оставалось. Он поднял взгляд, и в груди Драко что-то болезненно шевельнулось — глубоко, очень глубоко. Вытянув палочку из кармана мантии, Драко тщательно нацелил её на рану. Гарри снова всхлипнул, и Малфой оборвал исцеляющее заклинание.

— Но… твой отец… — его голос походил на хриплое карканье. — Твой отец сказал, что…

— Плевать, что он сказал.

Голос Драко прозвучал решительно — неожиданно для него самого, всё ещё раздираемого сомнениями. Молча прокляв невероятное упорство Гарри, Драко призвал на помощь все свои обрывочные познания в медицине. После двух-трёх заклинаний кровь перестала течь, а края раны сошлись. Драко оценил свою работу. Получилось, конечно, грубовато. Останется весьма уродливый шрам — но это было всё, что он мог сделать, пока они не доберутся до Хогвартса. Если они доберутся до Хогвартса.

Когда Драко наконец перевёл взгляд на лицо Гарри, тот только и смог, что открыть и закрыть рот. Драко слабо улыбнулся.

— Но почему… что ты?..

Драко отрывисто качнул головой. Сунув руку в карман мантии, он извлёк оттуда волшебную палочку, принадлежавшую когда-то Гарри, и протянул её владельцу. Тот тупо смотрел на неё до тех пор, пока терпение Драко не лопнуло.

— Хорошо, если она тебе не нужна, я пополню ею свою коллекцию палочек, которые забирал у разных знаменитых волшебников. Твоя будет в этом списке первой.

Как будто не вполне веря, что это происходит на самом деле, или что это не какая-нибудь жестокая шутка, Гарри осторожно коснулся своей волшебной палочки кончиками пальцев. Когда он взял её, лицо его заметно оживилось. Он смотрел на палочку с таким выражением лица, словно никогда больше не надеялся увидеть её снова, и Драко прекрасно видел слёзы у него на глазах.

— Почему ты сделал это? — прошептал Гарри, облизывая сухие губы.

Его глаза встретились с глазами Драко — недоумевая, спрашивая, надеясь.

Драко встретил его взгляд, не мигая.

— Ты говорил мне: не извиняйся, пока не сможешь доказать, что ты в самом деле сожалеешь, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Так вот, Поттер, я сожалею. Я действительно, чёрт возьми, сожалею. И собираюсь доказать тебе это немедленно. Вставай, мы уходим отсюда.

Одним быстрым движением он поднялся на ноги, выжидающе смотря на Гарри. Некоторое время тот сосредоточенно разглядывал волшебную палочку, прежде чем спрятать её под рубашку. Потом он посмотрел на Драко, нерешительность читалась на его бледном лице.

Драко протянул Гарри руку — точно так же, как и пять лет тому назад — и прошептал:

— Только быстрее, пока я не передумал.

Медленно Гарри подался вперёд и сжал руку Драко.

In the ink of the night, I saw you bleed.  
Through the thunder, I could hear you scream.  
Solid to the air I breathe, open-eyed and half asleep.  
Falling softly as the rain, no footsteps ringing in your ears.  
Ragged down worn to the skin,  
Warrior raging, have no fear.  
(~Indigo Girls)

Сквозь чернильную тьму ночи я видел, как ты истекаешь кровью.  
Сквозь раскаты грома я слышал твой крик.  
Сливаюсь с воздухом, которым дышу, распахнув полусонные глаза.  
Тихо падаю, словно капля дождя, ты не услышишь звука шагов.  
Срываюсь вниз, стирая кожу,  
С яростью воина, не знающего страха.


	8. Мосты сожжены

— Только быстрее, пока я не передумал.

Гарри бросил на Драко неопределенный взгляд. На бледном лице слизеринца читалось беспокойство, а протянутая рука дрожала. После всего, что случилось, у Гарри не было никаких причин доверять Малфою. Тот вел себя странно и непоследовательно. В какой-то момент казалось, что они почти достигли взаимопонимания, но потом ублюдок использовал на нем круцио. Он то просил прощения, то издевался. Гриффиндорец ни за что не смог бы разобраться с этим сейчас.

Гарри сделал медленный вдох, пытаясь унять головокружение – комната раскачивалась перед глазами. Сколько крови он потерял? Он ужасно устал, и был слишком апатичен, чтобы пытаться найти какой-либо смысл в странном поведении Драко. По правде говоря, тот казался искренним, в конце концов, он вернул Поттеру палочку и даже залечил глубокий порез, оставленный Волдемортом на руке гриффиндорца, вопреки приказу не делать этого. Он извинился. Множество раз. Это не значило, что Гарри должен ему доверять, но все же.

Других шансов нет. И нечего терять…

Медленно он потянулся и взял руку Драко.

Слизеринец быстро поставил Гарри на ноги, но почти тотчас колени у него подогнулись. Он почувствовал, что теряет сознание, и качнулся вперед, закрыв глаза, приготовившись упасть лицом вниз. Но вместо этого Драко подхватил его под руки и удерживал, пока тот беспомощно прижимался к его груди.

— Поттер! — в голосе Малфоя звучало удивление и испуг. — Ты можешь стоять? Нам надо выбираться отсюда!

Гарри изо всех сил пытался устоять на ногах, но они не держали его. Это было хуже, чем ватноножное проклятье, и еще это до отвращения смущало. Тошнотворная пульсация крови в ушах вызвала у него тихий стон.

— Ох, ради Мерлина, — недовольно проворчал Драко.

Крякнув от напряжения, он поднял Гарри, перекинув его руку через плечо, и обнял за талию. Тот с трудом открыл затуманенные глаза, а Драко почти вынес его на себе из клетки и удивительно мягко усадил в кокон одеяла на своем кресле. Затем опустился на колени и, протянув руку, прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу гриффиндорца. Нахмурился.

— Ты такой холодный.

Гарри проигнорировал слабое побуждение высказать едкий комментарий насчет потери крови, Темного Лорда и болевого шока. Он плотнее завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза, когда его окатила новая волна головокружения, затем прохрипел:

— Воды.

Драко кивнул и оглядел камеру. Бидди уже успела убрать всю посуду. Он скривился и, порывшись в карманах, достал маленькую фляжку и свою палочку. Гарри видел, как Малфой регулярно отпивал из нее, и был уверен, что там какое-то зелье.

— Что ж, полагаю, мне это больше не понадобится, — пробормотал Драко. — Агуаменти.

Гарри поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, затем с подозрением глянул на предложенную флягу.

— Пей, Поттер. Это всего лишь вода.

Тот взял ее, от слабости едва не уронив, затем поднес к носу и понюхал. Драко не врал – обычная вода. Он приставил горлышко к губам и осторожно наклонил, чтобы не пролить. Вода приятно холодила обожженное горло, но пустой желудок тут же скрутило. Наконец, он вернул пустую посудину Драко и слабо улыбнулся через силу.

— Спасибо.

— Может, еще выпьешь? Я могу снова наполнить ее.

Улыбка исчезла.

— Думаю, нет.

Казалось, Малфоя не удовлетворил этот ответ, но он уступил, быстро закрутил пробку и положил флягу обратно в карман.

— Бидди будет здесь с минуты на минуту, — категорично сказал он. — Сможешь идти?

— Конечно.

Драко усмехнулся.

— О, разумеется, Поттер. Хотелось бы на это посмотреть.

Даже в полуобморочном состоянии мысль о том, что Драко Малфой подвергает сомнению его способность ходить, была для Гарри крайне унизительной.

— Я… просто дай мне минуту, хорошо?

— Что ж, у тебя есть минута, но не больше, если ты, конечно, не хочешь подождать здесь Макнэйра. А ты ведь не хочешь, нет?

Гарри сглотнул, чтобы унять тошноту, и слабо помотал головой.

Лицо Малфоя омрачилось.

— Мы справимся.

Казалось, он говорил больше для себя, чем для Поттера.

Гриффиндорец искоса взглянул на Драко и внезапно понял, как тот напуган. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, он был бледнее, чем обычно, и голос заметно дрожал. Он ведь ужасно рисковал, пытаясь организовать этот смелый побег. Конечно, это было то, на что Гарри надеялся, но на самом деле вовсе не ожидал… не после того, что случилось. Не так.

— Почему ты это делаешь, Малфой?

Драко поднял голову, и какое-то мгновенье Гарри думал, что он собирается ответить, но вместо этого он только быстро отвернулся. Потом вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку. Гарри с любопытством наблюдал, как слизеринец достает старый маггловский компас на шнурке и надевает его на шею. Ловко щелкнув крышкой, он открыл его и осмотрел в тусклом свете факела. Вокруг внешнего края главного диска шло вращающееся кольцо с четко выгравированными буквами «S» и «N». Драко поворачивал компас до тех пор, пока стрелка не указала на букву «N», потом взялся за кольцо и повернул его на 180 градусов, уравнивая стрелку с «S». Затем он закрыл прибор и быстро спрятал под одеждой.

Гарри прищурился.

— Что за?..

— Это Мислокатор - амулет ненаходимости. Пока он у нас, никто не сможет нас выследить.

— Ты уверен?

Драко посмотрел на Гарри и задумчиво пошевелил губами.

— Ну, я использовал его в ту ночь, когда захватил тебя, и Дамблдор не смог нас обнаружить. А ведь он наложил на тебя следящие чары, ты ведь знаешь.

— Следящие чары? — безучастно спросил Гарри.

Драко вскинул бровь.

— Ты не знал?

Гриффиндорец покачал головой. Должно быть, Дамблдор навесил на него заклинания после неудачи в министерстве прошлой весной, и Гарри внезапно ощутил вспышку раздражения из-за негласного вмешательства в его личную жизнь.

— Ну что ж, это уже не важно. Сам-Знаешь-Кто в любом случае уже снял их, так что они нам никак не помогут.

Гарри неопределенно кивнул, на краю сознания замаячила какая-то мысль. И вдруг его озарило.

— Погоди-ка. Мислокатор! Вот почему не сработала карта мародеров!

Драко сморщил нос.

— Что?

— Карта… не важно. Просто… я проверял коридоры той ночью, и там никого не было. Включая тебя, — Гарри закрыл глаза, ощутив новый приступ головокружения, затем хрипло прошептал: — Я всего лишь хотел узнать, как у тебя это получилось, и все.

Он открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Драко. И снова тот, казалось, хотел ответить, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, раздался громкий хлопок, и появилась Бидди.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр! Бидди принесла упакованные сэндвичи, и фрукты, и бисквиты, и она заколдовала их, как и говорил хозяин, сэр! Бидди не знает, что еще хозяин хочет, чтобы она принесла, сэр! — Она протянула небольшой мешок.

Драко тут же встал, ухватился за ремень и повесил мешок за спину.

— Этого достаточно, — он сделал паузу и оглянулся через плечо. — Почти достаточно.

Он быстро прошел в угол, куда Бидди сложила его вещи в день прибытия. Порывшись немного в большой сумке, он переложил что-то в мешок, который принесла Бидди. Гарри не рассмотрел, что это было.

— Бидди, ты уверена, что помнишь, как отсюда выйти? — спросил Драко, вернувшись к гриффиндорцу.

Эльфиха нервно сцепила ручки.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

—Хорошо, будешь показывать дорогу, — он глянул на Гарри. — Поттер, ты точно уверен, что сможешь идти?

Тот смущенно покраснел.

— Я же сказал тебе – да.

Воздержавшись от комментариев, Драко довольно усмехнулся. Внезапно он наклонился вперед, схватил Гарри за руку и поднял пораженного мальчика на ноги. Тот издал тихий удивленный вскрик. Его ноги дрожали, и он опять почувствовал, что слабеет. Слизеринец отпустил его руку, и он почти сразу начал падать.

В тот же миг Драко снова подхватил его, крепко удерживая за предплечья.

Проглотив гордость, Гарри навалился на Малфоя всем весом, пытаясь восстановить равновесие и дыхание.

Слизеринец хихикнул.

— Ну разумеется, ты можешь идти сам. Великий Гарри Поттер способен на все, что угодно.

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя уронил? — он немного ослабил хватку.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Гарри, почти падая. — Я хотел сказать… Я…

Драко снова сжал руки и немного подтолкнул гриффиндорца.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Я не дам тебе упасть. В этот раз.

Гарри кивнул, а затем вдруг осознал, как близко – физически – он был сейчас к Драко. Он слегка поморщился.

— Эм-м, Малфой? Если я не могу идти, как, черт возьми, мы выберемся отсюда?

Драко только улыбнулся на это. Одним быстрым движением он перекинул его руку через шею, а другой рукой крепко обнял гриффиндорца за талию.

— Думаю, — сказал он, — раз уж я приволок тебя сюда, это, наверное, такая поэтическая форма возмездия, что мне же придется и вытаскивать твою тушку.

Гарри снова смутился.

— Ты же не собираешься нести меня, Малфой?

— Есть идеи получше, гений?

Гарри запнулся:

— Я… Я слишком тяжелый.

\- Поттер, ты ведь не каменный, даже если промокнешь насквозь.

— Я… ну… я…

— Я так и понял. — Странно, но Драко, вроде бы, не злорадствовал, как он обычно это делал, а напротив – казался почти спокойным. Он перевел взгляд на Бидди, которая все еще нервно заламывала руки.

— Порядок, Бидди, показывай дорогу.

Все, что мог сделать Гарри, это ковылять достаточно быстро, чтобы не задерживать их обоих. Драко задавал темп, едва не переходя на бег, он почти тащил гриффиндорца на себе. Несмотря на его помощь, всего через минуту сердце Гарри уже мучительно трепыхалось в груди, а воздух при дыхании прожигал горло. Стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, он сосредоточился на Бидди, которая возглавляла их бег по проходу, освещенному редкими факелами. Эльфиха мчалась впереди, оборачиваясь, чтобы пропищать слова поддержки, и снова бежала дальше. Вскоре Гарри стало слишком сложно даже просто держать голову прямо, и он положил ее на плечо Драко, наплевав на гордость.

Бидди притормозила на развилке тоннеля и вскинула руку, показывая им остановиться. Гарри чувствовал, как судорожно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Драко. Он запыхался не меньше, но не сгибался под тяжестью гриффиндорца.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, дальше факелов нет, сэр.

— Прекрасно, — задыхаясь, произнес тот. Он перехватил Гарри поудобнее, затем, порывшись в кармане, достал палочку.

— Люмос.

Гриффиндорец повернул голову и посмотрел в тоннель. Они стояли у левого прохода, резко уходившего вниз.

— Ты в порядке, Поттер?

Тот обернулся к нему. Слизеринец разглядывал его с очевидным беспокойством, нахмурив брови. С расстояния меньше полфута это обескураживало.

— Да… Все хорошо.

Драко мрачно кивнул.

— Ладно. Но выглядишь ты кошмарно. — Уголок его рта дернулся в слабой улыбке, прежде чем он отвернулся. Мгновение он колебался, а затем протянул свою палочку Бидди. — Возьми, — сказал он неохотно. — Просто неси, и больше ничего. Я не смогу держать и палочку, и Поттера.

Прежде чем Гарри успел моргнуть, они снова были в пути. Мощеный пол исчез, уступив место утоптанному гравию и камням. По мере того, как они спускались, воздух становился холоднее, обжигая легкие гриффиндорца. Он поскользнулся на камне и, в попытке удержать равновесие, резко схватился за рубашку Драко. Тот крепче обнял его за талию, не замедляя шаг. Гарри потерял счет времени, хотя, вероятно, прошло не более десяти минут, он помнил только отчаянную потребность переставлять ноги.

Крутой спуск, наконец, выровнялся, но всего через несколько шагов по твердой земле его ноги захлюпали, утопая в глубоких лужах. Усталость окутала унылым туманом. Дышать становилось все труднее. Камни под водой обросли водорослями, и он спотыкался на каждом шагу. В конце концов, он наступил на невидимый в темной воде осколок, и его нога соскользнула. Он потерял шаткую опору и, качнувшись, тяжело свалился на бок. Холодная вода тут же пропитала рубашку и брюки, но он даже не заметил этого. Он так устал, все тело пылало болью, и было так замечательно просто лежать. Он закрыл глаза.

— Поттер!

Его потрясли за руку, а потом вынули из воды его лицо.

— Поднимайся! Мы почти в конце тоннеля.

Гарри попытался шевельнуться, но это было слишком трудно. И чего Малфой к нему пристал? Он всегда был занозой в заднице. Почему этот придурок не может просто оставить его в покое? Дать ему поспать? Он так устал, так чудовищно устал.

Гарри хотел было прогнать его, но все, на что он оказался способен – это невнятный стон.

— Поттер, открой глаза! — в голосе Драко слышалось отчаянье.

Гриффиндорец с усилием приоткрыл веки, совсем чуть-чуть. Он видел рядом Малфоя, стоявшего на коленях прямо в луже, и светившую палочкой Бидди, но оба они казались страшно далекими. Все будто отдалилось и оцепенело. Его глаза снова закрылись.

— Не смей терять сознание! Не смей сейчас останавливаться!

Какой-то шепот. Гари почувствовал знакомое теплое покалывание, и его тело вдруг стало странно легким. Чары невесомости. Потом его подняли и вытащили из лужи.

Гриффиндорец смутно осознавал тот факт, что Драко несет его на руках, прижимая к своей груди. У него не было сил возразить. Он покачивался в такт неровным шагам слизеринца. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что тот остановился, и руки, державшие Гарри, сжались еще сильней. Последний звук, что он услышал перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, было журчанье воды.

* * *

Драко осторожно вышел из тоннеля, все еще удерживая свою ношу. Проход сменился пещерой, как и говорила Бидди. Посредине шумел поток, водные струи и причудливые каменные изваяния сверкали в солнечных лучах, проникавших через низкий вход в пещеру. Драко поморгал, привыкая к свету. Бросив косой взгляд, он увидел Бидди, которая стояла у входа, взволнованно подскакивая на месте.

Дорога сюда заняла не более 15-ти минут, и с чарами невесомости Драко мог легко нести Гарри через лес до самой темноты. Оставалось только надеяться, что к тому времени они будут достаточно далеко, чтобы остановиться на ночлег.

Драко быстро глянул на безвольного юношу в своих руках.

— Поттер.

Нет ответа.

— Поттер? — Драко прижался ухом ко рту Гарри. Тот все еще дышал. По правде говоря, было удивительно, что он сумел пройти так далеко, так думал Драко. Однако, на данный момент, он был в порядке, а когда они остановятся на ночь, Драко заставит его утолить голод и жажду.

По неровному дну пещеры Драко пробрался к выходу. Он ожидал увидеть густые заросли северных лесов, но картина, представшая его глазам, заставила сердце провалиться в желудок.

— Бидди, ты же говорила, это безопасный путь к лесу!

Напротив выхода из пещеры была скала, не отвесная, но достаточно крутая и каменистая. Крепость Волдеморта стояла на склоне горной цепи, и, несмотря на долгий спуск через тоннели, до кромки леса оставалось еще около ста метров. Губы Драко тревожно приоткрылись. Эта дорога потребует помощи всех четырех конечностей. Даже невесомого Гарри он не сможет благополучно спустить со склона.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр, — жалобно пропищала эльфиха, — Бидди искала путь получше, но Бидди ничего не нашла, хозяин Малфой, сэр. Бидди думала, что хозяин будет в состоянии спуститься, сэр.

Драко сжал губы, чтобы удержаться от бессмысленного спора. Слишком поздно искать другую дорогу. Он осторожно опустил Гарри на землю, прислонив его к скале у самого выхода из пещеры. Тот безвольно осел, и его голова безучастно перекатилась на бок. Драко нахмурился. Он мог только помочь гриффиндорцу спуститься, но большую часть работы тот должен сделать сам. Столько времени прошло, Гарри нужно поесть, чтобы восстановить хотя бы часть своих сил, но он был без сознания и не мог этого сделать. Времени не было, но так же не было и выбора. Им придется остановиться.

— Бидди, — он достал из кармана чистый носовой платок и вручил ей. — Пойди, намочи в ручье.

— Да, сэр, мистер Малфой, сэр, — прошептала та.

Она убежала, и Драко повернулся к Гарри.

— Ну давай, Поттер. Я не для того тащил твою задницу в такую даль, чтоб ты сдался сейчас.

Он легонько встряхнул гриффиндорца, потом еще раз, уже с большим отчаяньем.

— Ты должен что-нибудь поесть, Поттер. У нас не так много времени. Очнись же.

Он скрипнул зубами, его вновь охватило беспокойство.

— Не поступай так со мной, Гарри. Только не сейчас.

* * *

Посреди широкой равнины в отблесках заходящего солнца мрачной громадой выделялся неполный круг гигантских камней. В его пределах деловито сновали темные фигуры. Некоторые из них рисовали на земле какие-то символы, двое устанавливали над пылающим костром в центре круга огромный котел. Один же стоял в стороне, спрятав руки в складках одежды, и наблюдал за работой остальных.

В самом центре стоял Гарри Поттер.

«Я знаю это место», — сразу понял Гарри. Долина Солсбери. Стоунхендж.

«Что я здесь делаю? Это?..»

Ответ на свой беззвучный вопрос Гарри получил, когда одинокая фигура, закутанная в мантию, обернулась, и из-под капюшона сверкнули два кроваво-красных глаза. Гарри почувствовал жжение в шраме. Его первым побуждением было броситься бежать, но он быстро понял, что на самом деле его там нет. Еще одно видение.

— Малфой, — голос Волдеморта больно резанул по ушам. Гарри видел, как одна из фигур в черном быстро приблизилась и склонилась к ногам Волдеморта.

— Да, мой Лорд?

— Идем со мной.

Люциус Малфой выпрямился и пошел следом за Темным лордом, который медленно обходил площадку, наблюдая за пожирателями, выбранными для ночного ритуала. Гарри последовал за ними, внимательно прислушиваясь.

— Люциус, у меня есть некоторые сомнения относительно твоего сына. — Волдеморт сделал паузу, ожидая ответа.

— Мой Лорд, Драко вполне готов и жаждет чести служить вам. В конце концов, в его венах течет кровь Малфоев.

Волдеморт рассмеялся низким хриплым смехом.

— Да, это так. Мне это хорошо известно. Малфои всегда служили мне верно. Такая преданная служба должна вознаграждаться, но преданность должна быть абсолютной. Непоколебимой.

— Так и есть, мой Лорд.

Волдеморт бросил быстрый косой взгляд на Люциуса.

— Твоя преданность мне абсолютна, но таков ли твой сын? Его воля не столь сильна, как твоя. Он дрогнул. Я это видел. Я почувствовал это.

Люциус замешкался на мгновенье, а когда ответил, его голос был гораздо менее уверенным.

— Мой Лорд, он покорно служил вам. Он привел вам Гарри Поттера.

На этих словах Волдеморт внезапно остановился и обернулся к Люциусу. Пожиратель начал сгибаться в поклоне, но Лорд мягко подцепил его подбородок двумя длинными пальцами. Капюшон спал с головы, когда Волдеморт потянул его вверх.

— Это, Люциус, единственная причина, по которой он все еще жив.

Глаза Малфоя слегка расширились, но больше он ничем не выдал себя. Стоящий с другой стороны Гарри замер на вдохе. Конечно, Драко говорил… но Гарри никогда всерьез не верил…

Волдеморт согнул пальцы, подтягивая лицо Люциуса ближе к себе.

— Малфой, как ты думаешь, почему я доверил твоему сыну одному охранять Поттера?

Люциус сглотнул, чуть дернувшись.

— Потому, мой Лорд, что Поттер мог убежать из подземелья, а Пожиратели были нужны для другого дела… подготовки к вашей великой победе, мой Лорд.

Внезапно Волдеморт сжал подбородок Люциуса в стальной захват.

— В этом ты один из лучших, но ты слеп, когда дело касается твоей собственной крови. — Не сводя глаз с Люциуса, Лорд медленно скривил губы в извращенной улыбке. — Кровь Малфоев действительно хорошо служила мне, и лучше ей продолжить в том же духе. Большая сила течет в венах твоего сына, Люциус. Он наследник долгой линии прекрасных волшебников. Ты это знаешь.

— Да, мой Лорд, — прохрипел Люциус.

— Эта сила служит мне. По словам твоего сына и по твоим собственным. — Он отпустил подбородок Люциуса, но продолжал удерживать его взгляд. — Ты должен знать, что Поттер никогда не смог бы сбежать сам. Ты недооцениваешь меня, если думаешь так. Охрана абсолютно не нужна. Нет, я не хотел оказать честь твоему сыну, я хотел проверить его. Как Малфой, он стремится достичь высокого положения в рядах моих Пожирателей смерти и приблизиться к вершине власти после моей неизбежной победы. Как и подобает его имени. Но такие высокие стремления также опасны, Люциус. Сомнения в верности для таких людей недопустимы. У моих приближенных слуг нет права на ошибку.

Люциус, казалось, внезапно вспомнил, как дышать, словно прежде был скован трансом. Он напряженно вдохнул, затем быстро склонил голову.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Хорошо, что ты понимаешь, как это важно, потому что сегодня вечером я снова буду проверять твоего сына, в последний раз.

Люциус снова поднял голову, но казалось, он съежился в своих одеждах.

— Мой Лорд?..

— Твой сын будет служить мне, Малфой, не ошибайся на этот счет. Однако… если я выясню, что его преданность не… абсолютна… а я подозреваю, что это так… Я, возможно, должен найти другой способ, чтобы он смог приумножить честь своего имени. Как ты сказал, его кровь сильна. Она хорошо послужит мне. Возможно, я мог бы даже добавить ее в свой котел сегодня вечером.

Люциус секунду смотрел на Лорда, прежде чем его голова опустилась. Волдеморт удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ты у меня один из лучших, Люциус, и ты получишь хорошую награду за свою службу. Теперь я должен пойти подготовиться. Через полчаса пошли Макнейра назад в крепость. И не сопровождай его. Твой сын должен подняться, или упасть, но теперь уже сам.

Не говоря ни слова, Люциус медленно отступил назад и вернулся к работе. Волдеморт еще раз оценил усилия своих Пожирателей, удовлетворенно оскалившись. Гарри был в шоке. Его шрам невыносимо жгло, но он не обращал внимания.

«Драко. Мой бог, он на самом деле собирался убить Драко».

* * *

— Драко… Волдеморт… кровь… хочет убить… Драко…

Гарри начал судорожно стонать спустя всего несколько секунд после того, как Малфой усадил его на землю, эти стоны перемежались бессвязным потоком обрывочных слов. Драко мог только вообразить, что за видение посетило Гарри, но это явно был еще один кошмар с участием Волдеморта. Он изо всех сил старался игнорировать тот факт, что его собственное имя упоминалось рядом с именем Темного Лорда. Он поправил компресс на лбу Гарри и проверил его пульс – все еще слабый и прерывистый, он, казалось, все же начал приходить в норму.

— Давай, Поттер. Я знаю, ты меня слышишь.

Он протянул руку Бидди, и та вложила в нее апельсин, который он попросил очистить для Гарри. Он помахал фруктом у самого носа гриффиндорца.

— У меня есть для тебя апельсин, Поттер. Я знаю, ты голоден.

Наконец, веки Гарри дрогнули и приоткрылись, он смотрел на Драко мутным взглядом, пока, в конце концов, не начал его узнавать. Драко вздохнул с облегчением.

— Малфой… — чуть слышно начал Гарри. — Я видел… то есть, я думаю, что видел, что-то вроде сна, Волдеморт и твой отец, они говорили о тебе, и Волдеморт хотел убить тебя этой ночью, а я не представлял, я хочу сказать, я всего лишь хотел разозлить тебя, я не знал…

Как бы сильно ни хотел Драко узнать побольше о видении с Волдемортом, на это просто не было времени. Кроме того, слушать, как отец обсуждал с Темным Лордом его собственную смерть, определенно не стояло в списке любимых развлечений слизеринца. Он отогнал эти мысли подальше. Возможно, у Гарри была просто галлюцинация, а никакое не видение, но, так или иначе, Драко сомневался.

— Поттер, — перебил он, — это, конечно, замечательно, что ты не умер, и все такое, но не мог бы ты просто заткнуться и поесть, чтобы мы могли двигаться дальше?

Гарри перевел взгляд на фрукт в руке Драко.

— Апельсин? — задал он глупый вопрос.

— Да, он самый. Ну, знаешь, такая сладкая сочная штука, каковая зовется фруктом. Из них делают чудесный компот и мармелад, но иногда предпочитают есть свежими.

Гарри тупо уставился на него. Драко закатил глаза.

— Поттер, ты упал в обморок, ты три дня не ел, и я думаю, нужно с этим что-то делать.

— Ох, — тот потянулся и взял апельсин.

— Ешь быстрее. Нам все еще нужно уйти подальше от крепости.

Гарри, казалось, не нуждался в поощрении, он разломил апельсин пополам и жадно вгрызся в мякоть.

— Как долго я был в отключке? — спросил он между двумя укусами.

— Всего несколько минут.

— И сколько у нас времени до того, как Макнейр придет за тобой?

— Полчаса, если повезет. Даю тебе пять минут.

Драко встал и выглянул из пещеры. Если б ситуация не была настолько плачевной, он наслаждался бы открывшимся видом. Лесной массив занимал практически всю широкую долину, а самые высокие горы северной цепи величественными зубцами виднелись на горизонте. Драко видел всю эту красоту и безмятежность, но ее было не достаточно, чтобы успокоить его.

— Закат здесь наступит не меньше, чем через час, но в лесу стемнеет гораздо раньше, — Драко глубоко задумался, пытаясь усмирить колебания с помощью логики. — Лучше всего идти в сумерках. Трудно что-то разглядеть в полумраке, и звуки не так далеко слышны, как ночью. Так им будет сложнее поймать нас. Хогвартс расположен к югу отсюда, так что если идти строго на юг, по крайней мере, это будет верное направление, а потом Бидди принесет порт-ключ.

За спиной прозвучал голос Гарри:

— Малфой, не хочу показаться неблагодарным, или что-то вроде того, но как далеко, в точности, нам придется идти?

— Ну, — не оборачиваясь, ответил тот, — я хотел бы пройти, по крайней мере, пару миль до темноты, потому что ночь будет безлунная, а Люмос мы использовать не можем…

— Я не о том говорил, и ты это знаешь.

Драко вздохнул и, наконец, повернулся к гриффиндорцу.

— Я точно не знаю, Поттер. Время покажет. — Он бросил взгляд через плечо. — Бидди, иди сюда.

Эльфиха подскочила к нему.

— Да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Драко присел на корточки.

— Бидди, мы с Поттером собираемся идти в Хогвартс. Мы должны уйти отсюда как можно дальше. Мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжила искать те пирамидки, как раньше, только теперь, когда найдешь их, одну принесешь мне, а другую в Хогвартс. Поняла?

Вместо четкого ответа Бидди опустила глаза и начала теребить край своей наволочки так сильно, что Гарри решил, будто она собирается разорвать ее.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр… Бидди понимает, сэр, но… Бидди не может этого сделать, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Драко уставился на нее, неверяще приоткрыв рот.

— Как это не можешь?

Бидди, наконец, подняла на него полные слез глаза.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр. Бидди хочет сделать это… но если Бидди уйдет, Бидди не сможет снова найти хозяина, сэр.

Драко тряхнул головой, закрыв глаза, он не желал слышать то, что говорила ему Бидди.

— Не сможешь найти меня? Что за чушь?

Бидди нерешительно показала на грудь Драко.

— Компас, хозяин Малфой, сэр. Мислокатор. Он не позволит Бидди узнать, где хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Нервное напряжение, которое Драко пытался подавить, внезапно переросло в панику.

— Не смей говорить, что не сможешь найти меня! Домашние эльфы всегда находят своих хозяев! Ведь так? — Его голос надломился.

Бидди сделала крохотный шажок назад, боясь, что ее накажут.

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр… Домашние эльфы всегда ищут хозяев с помощью магии. Бидди не найдет хозяина Малфоя, потому что мислокатор хозяина блокирует магию, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

Некоторое время Драко смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как его сердце мучительно сжимается в груди, а затем уронил голову на грудь.

— Если я отключу мислокатор, Сам-Знаешь-Кто в ту же секунду найдет нас. — Он закрыл глаза, и его захлестнула черная волна неизбежности. Перспектива длинного и, наверняка, трудного пути выглядела очень печально. Представить только, что самый могущественный темный маг во всем мире будет преследовать их, да еще добавить к этому Гарри Поттера – это чертовски походило на ад. И с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

— Что все это значит, Малфой? — спросил Гарри нервным, дрожащим голосом. Драко не двинулся, но, в конце концов, ответил:

— Это значит, Поттер, что нам предстоит очень долгая дорога, и рассчитывать мы можем только на себя.

— Что ты хочешь отправить в Хогвартс?

— Вторую часть двухстороннего порт-ключа. Это устройство для возвращения. Оно перенесет нас к Дамблдору.

— О, — Гарри умолк на секунду. — Я думал, твой отец научил тебя аппарировать.

Драко ощутил вспышку раздражения.

— Он пытался, но меня чуть не расщепило. И не смей задавать вопросы. Кроме того, я уверен, ты не сможешь аппарировать.

— Нет. Но как?..

— Заткнись и ешь свой чертов апельсин, Поттер. Не все сразу.

Перенервничавший и переутомленный, Драко не хотел больше ни о чем думать, и, уж конечно, не хотел отвечать на вопросы. Нужно было продолжать двигаться, а не тратить время на разговоры.

— Мы должны послать Дамблдору сообщение.

Драко проворчал что-то неопределенное.

— У него есть средства, Малфой. Он мог бы помочь нам. По крайней мере, кто-то должен знать, где мы находимся. Это так, если ты на самом деле серьезно настроен. В смысле, насчет побега.

Драко резко вскинул голову, его лицо исказилось убийственным сарказмом.

— Если я серьезно? ЕСЛИ? Поттер, ты, должно быть, ударился головой, когда упал. Задумайся хоть на секунду! Я только что освободил самого ценного пленника Сам-Знаешь-Кого, и сам сбежал с ним. У меня нет пути назад, даже если б я этого захотел! — Он сделал паузу, рассматривая Гарри, который казался ошеломленным и уязвленным бурной реакцией Драко. Слизеринец снова почувствовал, что задыхается. — А я не хочу, — добавил он тихо. Затем встретился взглядом с Гарри. — Ты-Знаешь-Кто планировал убить меня этой ночью, так ты сказал? Что ж, если даже и не собирался, то теперь уж точно сделает это. У меня есть только один выход, Поттер, — он показал пальцем на выход из пещеры. — Да, черт возьми, я серьезно.

— Я сожалею, Малфой.

Выражение лица слизеринца не изменилось.

— Ни черта.

Гарри открыл рот, но не произнес ни звука, затем быстро закрыл его и отвернулся.

— Забудь, Поттер, — примирительно сказал Драко, — в любом случае, я все еще должен тебе извинения. И ты был прав, мы должны отправить сообщение Дамблдору. Бидди, иди-ка сюда.

Бидди, которая все это время, пока Драко надрывал глотку, пряталась, съежившись, в тени, подошла к нему.

— Да, хозяин Малфой, сэр.

— Бидди, иди в Хогвартс. Найдешь там Дамблдора и расскажешь ему обо всем. Скажи ему, что мы с Поттером живы и продвигаемся к замку с севера. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри. Дамблдор должен был узнать об этом, но Драко не хотел расстраивать гриффиндорца сверх меры. Тот, бесспорно, был вынослив, но даже для самого сильного волшебника это будет слишком.

Малфой наклонился и прошептал Бидди так, чтобы Гарри не мог услышать:

— Скажи ему, что Сама-Знаешь-Кто планировал испробовать на Поттере зелье Затмения души… — Драко нервно сглотнул, — и еще скажи, что у Сама-Знаешь-Кого уже есть кровь Поттера. — Он снова выпрямился. — Сможешь это сделать?

Сперва Бидди кивнула, потом скривила губы и потопталась на месте, из глаз потекли слезы. Драко опять начал выходить из себя.

— В чем дело, Бидди?

— Хозяин Малфой, сэр… если Бидди не сможет найти хозяина, тогда Бидди снова будет принадлежать лорду Малфою. Лорд Малфой сказал перед тем, как Бидди стала вашей, что Бидди не должна говорить никому, даже леди Малфой, о том, что здесь происходит, хозяин Малфой, сэр. – Она выглядела так, будто была готова разрыдаться.

Драко опустился на землю и взял ее за руки.

— Почему ты не сказала мне раньше? Ты ведь только что готова была пойти к Дамблдору! А почему теперь нет? Почему? — Он встряхнул ее, и эльфиха испуганно пискнула.

— Малфой, отпусти ее! — голос Гарри пробился сквозь рыдания Бидди. — Она делает все, что может!

Удивленный внезапным приказом Гарри, Драко отпустил эльфиху. Она рухнула на пол и сжалась у его ног.

— Хозяин Малфой раньше говорил Бидди, — всхлипнула она, — только отнести Дамблдору пирамиду. Но теперь хозяин Малфой хочет, чтобы Бидди выдала семейную тайну, а лорд Малфой приказал Бидди не делать этого, сэр! Бидди не может, сэр!

Драко поднялся на ноги и ошеломленно посмотрел на нее. Что бы он ни сделал, рабские узы Бидди не позволят ей рассказать обо всем Дамблдору, даже если она и хотела. Все решения исходили от него, и теперь у него в ногах рыдал перепуганный домашний эльф.

— Дай ей одежду, Малфой.

— Что? Ты спятил? — он глянул на Гарри через плечо.

— Нет. Просто сделай это. Поверь мне. Она…

— Поттер, как только я освобожу ее, она в тот же миг потеряет всю свою преданность. Она не будет делать ничего, что я…

Гарри покачал головой.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься. Может еще неделю назад она бы убежала без оглядки, но разве ты не слышал, что она сказала? – он хихикнул. — Ты ей нравишься, Малфой. Сейчас она верна тебе, а не только твоему имени.

Драко нахмурился в замешательстве.

— Но почему?

На лице Гарри появилась загадочная усмешка.

— Потому что ты заслужил это, Малфой.

Драко перевел взгляд на Бидди. Она все еще сидела на земле, но теперь сквозь непролитые слезы в ее глазах сияла надежда. Драко моргнул, затем нерешительно произнес:

— Бидди… если я отпущу тебя, ты все-таки пойдешь в Хогвартс… и сделаешь то, о чем я говорил?

Она решительно кивнула.

— О, хозяин Малфой, сэр, да, сэр, хозяин Малфой, сэр! Все, что угодно для доброго хозяина!

Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты знаешь, это идет в разрез со всем, чему меня когда-либо учили. Но, кажется, это у нас тема дня, разве нет? Так чего же мы ждем?

При этих словах Бидди подпрыгнула и, безудержно рыдая, цепко обхватила руками лодыжку слизеринца.

— О, хозяин Малфой доверяет Бидди! Бидди — хороший домовой эльф, но что Бидди будет делать без хозяина? Бидди будет не нужна. Но хозяин верит Бидди! О, Бидди так счастлива! Бидди так грустно!

Как только Драко оправился от удивления, вызванного объятиями Бидди, он наклонился и оторвал стенающую эльфиху от своей ноги.

— Бидди, как не стыдно! Отпусти меня!

Та быстро выпустила его ногу и посмотрела на него с обожанием, сложив ручки под подбородком.

— Хозяин возьмет Бидди обратно, когда вернется? О, пожалуйста, хозяин Малфой, сэр? Бидди не хочет быть брошенной, хозяин Малфой, сэр…

— Ладно, хорошо! Да. Отлично. Великолепно, — Драко оглядел свою одежду и понял, что у него нет никаких отдельных предметов. — Поттер, что мне дать ей?

Гарри захихикал.

— Есть запасные носки?

* * *

  
— У меня ноги замерзли.

Драко ворчал себе под нос, пока они аккуратно спускались по острым камням, а Гарри лишь весело ухмылялся на это. Слизеринец молча обдумывал все возможные способы заполучить носок по пути через лес и пришел к единственно-верному решению: трансфигурировать что-нибудь. Это лишь заставило Драко мысленно проклясть себя за недостаточное внимание на уроках МакГонагалл. Целый месяц на четвертом курсе был посвящен мелким предметам одежды, но после того, как случайно превратил попугайчика в пару ярких зеленых трусов с узором из розовых сердечек на глазах у всего класса, он преисполнился отвращением к этому разделу трансфигурации, и выкинул его из головы, как только смог. Итак, он вернулся к своему излюбленному способу решения проблем. К жалобам. Непрерывным.

— У меня замерзли ноги, а мои ботинки промокли, и думаю, я натер мозоли.

Гарри хохотнул.

— Я наколдую тебе на ноги согревающие чары, когда мы в следующий раз остановимся.

Драко усмехнулся украдкой. По крайней мере, его проделки держали Гарри в тонусе.

— У тебя на все найдется ответ, да?

Гарри, наконец, от души рассмеялся.

— Не-а. Я просто притворяюсь, и надеюсь, что люди мне поверят. И как я смог протянуть так долго?

Слизеринец все еще подыскивал наиболее умный ответ, когда Гарри пошатнулся и начал падать с горы лицом вперед. Драко, который шел впереди как раз из таких соображений, быстро поймал его за плечи и помог встать на ноги.

— Так же, как сумел удерживать равновесие все это время. Не думал об этом?

— Спасибо, Малфой, — поблагодарил Гарри, когда снова обрел устойчивость и продолжил спускаться.

— Не стоит. Правда. Честно говоря, если мне придется ловить тебя еще раз, я, наверное, просто вырублю тебя и буду левитировать весь оставшийся путь.

Гарри в шоке уставился на него, и Драко рассмеялся.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Если б я собирался, то сделал бы это, еще когда ты был без сознания.

— Держу пари, ты был бы в восторге.

— Звучит довольно интересно.

Гарри вскрикнул, едва не поскользнувшись снова.

— Тогда почему ты этого не сделал? — спросил он с сарказмом.

Драко отвел взгляд.

— Эм-м… честно?

— Я был бы рад услышать правду.

— Потому что мои чары левитации просто чудовищны.

— Ну, ты ведь управился с чашкой, не так ли?

Драко остановился, достал палочку и угрожающе наставил ее на Гарри.

— Хочешь, чтобы я испробовал на тебе?

Гарри нервно следил за палочкой.

— Н-ну… давай просто пойдем дальше, ладно?

Драко со смешком убрал палочку назад.

— Я так и думал. — Он быстро огляделся. — Кроме того, мы уже почти пришли. Не так уж и далеко, как казалось сверху.

Спустя несколько изнурительных минут, они преодолели склон и нырнули в густые заросли на окраине леса. Хотя до заката оставалось еще больше часа, высокие холмы, окружавшие долину, укрывали ее густой тенью. Не останавливаясь, Драко тут же снова обхватил Гарри за плечи, и они безрассудно вошли в лес. Если даже по гладким камням крепостного тоннеля идти было трудно, что и говорить о колючках и зарослях ежевики. Слизеринец отбил все голени о скрытые препятствия, ветки хлестали по лицу. Он попытался рукой отодвигать их с дороги, но не слишком преуспел. Его мышцы ломило от напруги, дыхание становилось все более прерывистым. Идущему рядом Гарри приходилось еще тяжелее. Но они все еще не могли медлить. По расчетам Драко, до возвращения Макнейра оставалось в лучшем случае минут пять. И, может, еще пять минут до того, как Волдеморт начнет охоту на двух беглецов.

Наконец, они достигли небольшой поляны, и Гарри заставил Драко остановиться.

— Стой… не могу… дышать… Малфой, — гриффиндорец привалился к стволу ближайшего дерева, облокотился спиной и, задыхаясь, сполз вниз. Драко неловко пристроился рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Не сиди, Поттер. Тебе будет плохо… еще в обморок упадешь.

Гарри запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, чередуя слова со вздохами.

— Я сидел не так… долго… чтобы мне стало плохо… а если я встану… то упаду.

— Все равно тебе придется вставать через минуту. Мы теряем время.

Гарри открыл глаза и взглянул на слизеринца.

— Я думал… твой мислокатор?..

— Всего лишь блокирует чары, Поттер. Мы ведь не невидимки, если ты не заметил. Если поисковая группа наткнется прямо на нас…

Гарри кивнул, затем сидел неподвижно в течение нескольких секунд, пока его дыхание не замедлилось.

Драко незаметно потянулся и для успокоения погладил мешок, что дала Бидди. У него было кое-что припрятано на случай встречи с Пожирателями, но это было последнее средство, пользоваться этим в дороге было бы ужасно неудобно, и замедлило бы движение. Это подождет. Драко молча достал из кармана опустевшую фляжку. Заклинание тут же наполнило ее водой. Он протянул флягу Гарри, и тот без слов взял и выпил ее всю, а затем вернул обратно.

Внезапно завалившись на бок, Гарри перевернулся и встал на четвереньки. Затем поднялся на ноги, держась за дерево.

— Ну, и чего мы ждем, Малфой?

Драко не мог не улыбнуться упрямству гриффиндорца.

— Думаешь, сможешь идти сам? — спросил он негромко.

Гари отлепился от дерева.

— Абсолютно уверен, — сказал он, но уже через мгновение снова споткнулся и вынужден был ухватиться за ствол.

— Что ты там говорил? — Драко скрестил руки на груди.

Поттер выглядел крайне оскорбленным, когда неустойчиво, но решительно двинулся к дальнему краю поляны, а затем глубже в лес. Драко недоверчиво покачал головой и, быстро догнав Гарри, взял его под локоть.

— Что это, Поттер? Упрямство на грани глупости?

Тот оттолкнул его руку.

— Предпочитаю думать, что это гриффиндорская гордость.

— Это одно и то же.

С минуту Гарри прожигал слизеринца негодующим взглядом, но, по большому счету, он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать спор. Особенно учитывая, что ноги подкашивались, даже когда он просто стоял. Драко снова взял его под руку.

— Идем, Поттер. Если тебе от этого полегчает, то я не буду об этом рассказывать, когда вернемся в Хогвартс.

Упрямое выражение на лице Гарри постепенно сменилось измученным. Не жалуясь, он осторожно оперся на руку слизеринца.

Возможно из-за того, каким жестким он хотел казаться, непринужденность, с которой Гарри принял помощь, еще больше обеспокоила Малфоя. Он, должно быть, в ужасном состоянии, раз позволил такой близкий физический контакт. Такой пугающе сильный, даже перед Волдемортом, сейчас он был очень слаб, и Драко испытывал смущающее желание защитить его. По правде говоря, он нес ответственность за Гарри, он поклялся. Но, так или иначе, это чувство было очень необычным.

Несмотря на его решение – и он не собирался отказываться от него – годы вражды оставили свой след. Не только на Драко, но и на Гарри тоже. С тех пор как они покинули подземелья, язык его тела, его тон, и даже то, как он смотрел на Малфоя, говорили об этом. Гриффиндорец все еще не доверял ему.

— Готов? — спросил он.

Гарри молча кивнул, не глядя на него.

Гриффиндорцы, с сожалением подумал Драко, в то время как они снова пробирались через лес, на этот раз медленнее. Однако не прошло и минуты, как Гарри вдруг споткнулся, резко задохнувшись.

— Поттер, мы правда не можем пока останавливаться…

Тут он заметил, что гриффиндорец снова ослаб, сжав зубы, он схватился за свой шрам.

— Поттер?

Гарри с полузадушенным вскриком рухнул на землю, потянув Драко за собой. Пока тот пытался подняться, Гарри судорожно забился и застонал, разбрасывая листья и комья земли, руками он все еще зажимал лоб. Мгновение слизеринец был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы как-то реагировать, но особенно жалобный вопль Гарри привел его в чувство. Он схватил гриффиндорца за руки, чтобы тот не поранил себя, но тот с удивительной силой выдернул их, крича:

— Нет!

Драко потерял равновесие и опрокинулся на спину, а Гарри перекатился на бок, сжавшись в комок и дергая ногами.

— Нет! Он знает… А-а-а! Он ищет… ищет нас…

Драко подобрался к нему и крепко обхватил поперек талии, прижав руки к бокам, он почти что втянул корчившегося мальчика к себе на колени.

— Поттер, тише! Тебя слышно на милю вокруг!

Гарри забился в его руках, но Драко знал, что надолго сил у гриффиндорца не хватит. Крепко зажмурившись, он прерывисто стонал:

— Он зол… идет… надо уходить… отсюда. Шрам… жжёт…

Малфой откинул челку с его лба. Знакомый шрам резко выделялся на побледневшей коже, и от этого вида он вздрогнул. Не раздумывая, он накрыл отметину ладонью и надавил. Эффект был мгновенным. Тело Гарри расслабилось, и он сделал глубокий вдох. Его глаза приоткрылись, и невидяще уставились на Драко. Встретив пристальный взгляд слизеринца, он спросил слабым голосом:

— Драко?

Не убирая руки со лба Гарри, другой рукой слизеринец протянул ему треснувшие очки и улыбнулся через силу.

— Думаю, Сам-Знаешь-Кто уже в курсе, что мы сбежали.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. — Ой!

Драко инстинктивно отдернул руку, думая, что причинил боль, но Поттер тут же закусил нижнюю губу и зашипел. Слизеринец смотрел на него с удивлением.

— Что? Я поранил тебя?

Гарри приоткрыл рот, но внезапно отклонил голову и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— В чем дело, Поттер?

— У тебя рука холодная.

Малфой растерянно смотрел на затылок гриффиндорца, пока тот не отодвинулся.

— Нам надо идти, — решительно сказал Гарри, поднимаясь на колени. — Мы все еще слишком близко. Волдеморт только что убил Макнейра. Если он добьется своего, ты будешь следующим. — Он встал на ноги, держась за ветку, и потер шрам. — Кроме того, чем он ближе, тем сильнее болит.

Драко мельком глянул на свою ладонь, там осталось пятно крови в форме молнии.

— Малфой, ты что, собираешься посидеть здесь и пождать их?

— Нет, — тихо ответил тот, сжимая руку в кулак. — Пошли.

И снова Гарри ушел вперед шатающейся походкой, но Драко быстро догнал его и молча взял за локоть. Тот не стал отталкивать руку, и его шаг выровнялся, но Поттер ничем не выказал, что принимает поддержку.

В течение почти часа, по подсчетам Гарри, они бодро шли по лесу, постепенно темнело. Сквозь густую листву они мимолетно видели, как небо из светло-голубого становится ультрамариновым. Иногда гриффиндорец спотыкался или шипел от боли, и Драко поддерживал его, но при этом они не разговаривали. Когда Гарри в очередной раз запнулся о ветку в темноте и упал на колени, он был почти удивлен тем, что Малфой повалился на землю рядом с ним. Перевернувшись на спину, он глубоко вздохнул.

— Даже гриффиндорская глупость не сможет рассеять темноту. Мы не можем идти дальше сегодня, Поттер.

Ухватившись за возможность, Гарри шлепнулся на спину. Как бы ни было хорошо лежать на твердой земле, он все еще нервничал.

— Ты думаешь… мы ушли достаточно далеко?

— Придется так думать. Слишком темно, чтобы идти, да и ты на краю истощения.

Хотя Гарри знал, что второе утверждение более чем справедливо, он все еще не мог выносить, что Малфой говорит о его слабости.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он.

— Да ну?

Прежде чем гриффиндорец успел понять, в чем дело, Драко схватил его запястье и принялся считать пульс.

— Сердце бьется учащенно, дыхание неровное, и я удивляюсь, что ты еще в сознании.

Озадаченный такой внезапной наглостью, Гарри отдернул руку.

— Ты что, черт возьми, заделался колдомедиком?

— Поттер, — спокойно произнес Драко, — не надо быть колдомедиком, чтобы понять, как близко ты к смерти.

Гарри замер, искренность в голосе Малфоя застигла его врасплох.

— Ну и? — резко спросил он, все еще чувствуя неловкость из-за внезапных перемен в поведении слизеринца. Это было слишком неожиданно.

— Ну… я не стал бы, рискуя своей шкурой, вытаскивать тебя оттуда, чтобы позволить умереть сейчас. — Он умолк. Гарри ощущал напряжение, исходившее от Драко, оно было отражением его собственного.

Несмотря на то, что он игнорировал постоянное жжение и тупую боль в шраме, Волдеморта, яростно идущего по следу, и свое опасное положение, этот день для Гарри все равно оставался одним из худших в жизни. Драко Малфой. До сих пор все физические контакты с ним сводились к размахиванию кулаками. Он помог ему сбежать от Волдеморта. Он смотрел на него с беспокойством, когда гнев Темного Лорда отозвался жгучею болью в шраме. Что-то изменилось – Гарри не мог этого отрицать, но он все еще не был уверен, что верит в эти изменения. В частности, он не все еще инстинктивно не доверял Малфою. Пять лет вражды не так-то легко забыть, даже в таких чрезвычайных обстоятельствах. Это нервировало, но, по крайней мере, попытаться стоило.

Будто в ответ на беззвучные сомнения Гарри, Драко снова заговорил хриплым шепотом:

— Я же сказал тебе, что сожалею. Я никогда прежде не извинялся, Поттер. Ни перед кем.

Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть его. Малфой смотрел прямо вверх, демонстрируя гриффиндорцу свой профиль, освещенный последними слабыми отблесками дневного света. Он выглядел таким искренним, все следы издевки и сарказма стерлись с его лица. Гари перевел взгляд на немногочисленные звезды, сиявшие сквозь кроны деревьев. Драко снова нарушил молчание:

— Я наблюдал за тобой все то время, что мы были в подземельях. Ты знаешь. Там не так много развлечений. Я был уверен, что ты сломаешься. Я хотел увидеть это, но нет. Я не хотел даже себе признаваться, но ты меня впечатлил. А потом ты прочел мне свою ханжескую лекцию. Чем больше я думал, тем больше понимал, что ты всего лишь пытался управлять мной. Может и так, но ты оказался прав, во всем прав. Мой бог, я не могу принять это.

Гарри мог только слушать, ошеломленный такой неожиданной откровенностью, очевидной открытостью. Это была правда – он пытался манипулировать Драко, его похитителем и тюремщиком. Малфой был, в конце концов, его единственным шансом на побег. Сперва это было его целью, единственной целью. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, в какой момент Драко стал кем-то большим, чем просто средство выбраться, но если оглянуться назад, идея манипулирования, так или иначе, казалась оскорбительной. Он не представлял, что Малфой обо всем догадается. Он почувствовал себя виноватым.

Драко фыркнул, а затем кашлянул.

— Я поклялся, если мы выберемся, рассказать тебе, почему использовал Круциатус, — твердым голосом сказал он. — Я думал об этом целыми днями, и мне кажется, сейчас пришло время сказать. Я должен был проклясть тебя, Поттер. Если ты хоть на пару секунд перестанешь вспоминать об этом, ты поймешь. Если бы я отказался, мой отец… мой… они бы заподозрили предательство. Меня сняли бы с поста охраны. И наказали. А ты все еще сидел бы в клетке, истекая кровью.

Он замолк, и Гарри почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он медленно кивнул.

— Ты говорил, что знаешь, как работают непростительные. Нужно действительно хотеть причинить боль, ранить. Что ж, в этом ты прав. Но ты не знаешь, что я думал не о тебе, произнося заклинание. Мне пришлось думать Сам-Знаешь-О-Ком, чтобы хватило злости сделать это. – Монолог Драко прервался, и он снова закашлялся, пытаясь подавить душившие его эмоции. — Но я не хотел, Поттер, не после… после всего, что ты сказал, и… что сказал Сам-Знаешь-Кто… и что он сделал. Тогда уже нет. Я ведь почти не смог, но если бы не смог… что ж… подумай о последствиях. Для нас обоих. — Голос Драко опустился до шепота. — Я слышал, как ты кричал, Поттер. И я знаю почему. Это моя вина. Последние три дня… даже если очень тихо, я слышу этот крик. Я и сейчас его слышу. Ты не знаешь, каково это. Надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется пережить нечто подобное, Поттер. И еще, надеюсь, я тоже никогда больше не услышу его.

Драко снова замолчал, и не осталось ничего кроме тихого шелеста листьев на ветру. Гарри моргнул, всматриваясь в темноту. В глазах защипало, но он не плакал. Малфой пытался извиниться несколько дней назад, но Гарри не хотел верить. Конечно, теоретически, это имело смысл, но как, черт побери, он мог поверить тому, кто пытал его. Тогда не мог. Но здесь, за много миль от холодного подземелья, он не мог продолжать отрицать.

— Я… Я понимаю.

Драко издал облегченный звук.

— Я рад, не знаю, как бы я смог нести еще и это бремя, не считая тебя. Это было бы слишком тяжело.

Гарри против воли улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Ты вроде говорил, что я вешу не больше 80 фунтов?

Драко фыркнул с коротким смешком.

— Ну, ладно, я соврал, — затем его голос снова стал серьезным. — Я обещаю тебе… чего бы это ни стоило… я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуть тебя в Хогвартс.

Эти слова будто окатили Гарри холодной водой, смывая все воспоминания о Круциатусе, и, замерев на вдохе, он резко вернулся в настоящее. Он сел и, повернув голову, увидел, что Драко тоже смотрит на него искренним, горящим взглядом. Гарри отвернулся и уставился в колени, он просто не знал, что делать с этим смелым обещанием. Принять его было нелегко, особенно сейчас, когда они были одиноки и беспомощны. Гарри был настолько истощен, что не мог мыслить последовательно, мысли кружились, переплетаясь с недоверием, которое Он искал слова, чтобы ответить, но Малфой, как оказалось, еще не закончил.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Поттер, — послышался легкий шелест ткани. — Это, конечно, не было приоритетом, когда я тащил тебя из Хогвартских подземелий, но я вдруг подумал, что, вот, был бы неплохой трофей, так что я вернулся и взял ее. Но она твоя.

Скомканный ворох серебристой материи упал на колени Гарри. Загадочно поблескивая, она растеклась по его ногам. В горле у него пересохло, и он порадовался, что темнота скрывает влажно заблестевшие глаза, в то время как его рука гладила старую отцовскую мантию-невидимку. Медленно и почтительно он развернул мантию и зарылся в нее лицом, частично оттого, что не мог поверить в ее возвращение, но еще и затем, чтобы скрыть эмоции, которые грозили затопить его.

Мантия была удивительной и знакомой, мягкая, дивная ткань со слабым запахом плесени из-за того, что долгое время лежала в его школьном сундуке. Он так и сидел, сгорбившись, дышал через мантию и старался унять дрожь.

— Я подумал, — нерешительно сказал Драко, — она может пригодиться… на пути к Хогвартсу. В случае если… ты знаешь.

Гарри сделал медленный глубокий вдох, а затем убрал мантию от лица.

— Спасибо.

Они немного посидели в тишине, прежде чем Драко нарушил молчание.

— Ну что ж, я должен убедиться, что ты сможешь добраться до Хогвартса живым, значит, в первую очередь тебе надо восстановить силы для путешествия, потому что, поцелуй меня дементор, если я собираюсь тащить твои «не больше 80 фунтов» на себе до самой школы. — Он приподнялся, усаживаясь, Гарри угадал скрытую темнотой усмешку и закатил глаза. Если вам нужно избавиться от угрозы эмоционального срыва путем тонкого сарказма – обращайтесь к Драко Малфою.

— К твоему сведенью, мой вес – 94 фунта.

— Может быть раньше, но сейчас уж точно нет. Так что давай-ка сядь, Поттер. Будем ужинать. Я уверен, Бидди припасла прекрасный ассортимент для выживания.

Гарри усмехнулся и отложил мантию. Нет лучшего способа начать безнадежное путешествие, чем закуска, не так ли?

— Звучит неплохо. Что у тебя там есть? Фрукты?

Драко порылся в мешке, который, очевидно, изнутри был гораздо больше, чем казался снаружи, потому что его рука исчезла в нем по самое плечо.

— Яблоки, бананы, апельсины, киви, груши, манго, и я думаю, что эта колючая штука – ананас.

Гарри рассмеялся и, повернувшись боком, прислонился к большому поваленному бревну.

— Яблоко звучит неплохо. А сэндвичи?

Он едва мог видеть, чем был занят Драко, но внезапно тот тихо шепнул: «Люмос», и кончик его палочки слабо засиял. Малфой заглянул в мешок, его лицо при этом мягко осветилось.

— Индейка, ростбиф, говяжья солонина – фу-у, цыпленок…

— Ты не любишь солонину?

Драко сморщил нос.

— Естественно. Она отвратительна. А тебе-то что?

— О, знаешь, Рон тоже терпеть ее не может, — неопределенно произнес Гарри. — Его мама всегда дает ему с собой бутерброды с солониной в Хогвартс-экспресс, но он их никогда не ест, — его мысли плавно перетекли на Рона, на Нору, на Хогвартс-экспресс, и его захлестнула ностальгия. — Я скучаю по нему, и по Гермионе. Они, должно быть, ужасно волнуются. Надеюсь, Бидди передала Дамблдору сообщение…

Драко прокашлялся, прерывая его рассуждения.

— Индейка? Ростбиф? Или ботинком по голове?

— Что? — гриффиндорец смотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Мы обсуждали ужин, а не Уизела… к-хм, Уизли, —резко сказал Драко.

— Ох, — коротко выдохнул Гарри на странный тон в голосе Малфоя. Он казался сердитым. — Ну, индейка, наверное. Кажется, Бидди упаковала все, что только возможно.

— Да, Поттер, — проворчал Драко, вручив тому еду, потом снова заглянул в мешок. — Все, кроме чистых носков.

Слизеринец не успокоился, пока не заставил Гарри проглотить два сэндвича с индейкой, яблоко и три фляжки воды. Пока тот ел, Драко быстро высушил заклинанием их одежду, затем наложил очищающее, все это время он настороженно вслушивался в звуки, доносившиеся из леса. Это была его единственная возможность отвлечься от унылых воспоминаний о Хогвартсе, Квиддиче и Роне с Гермионой, которым предавался Поттер. В обычной ситуации упоминание об Уизеле и Грязнокровке разозлило бы Драко. Сейчас – что ж, все еще злило, но это было как-то по-другому.

Вплоть до настоящего момента, перед Малфоем стояла только необходимость сбежать от Волдеморта. В своем безумном стремлении освободиться он никогда не раздумывал, к чему бежит. Его самым неприятным образом задело, что Гарри заговорил о своих друзьях. Не то, чтобы он готов был бросаться проклятиями из-за вкусовых предпочтений Уизела, но, тем не менее, любое упоминание о нем бередило в душе Драко яростные воспоминания о предыдущем квиддичном сезоне. Однако на этот раз разговоры об Уизли не настолько беспокоили его.

У Драко на самом деле никогда не было близких друзей, это было слишком обременительно. Крэбб и Гойл, за неимением других, считались почти друзьями. Разумеется, он скучал по ним. Наличие двух неповоротливых фаворитов было очень полезно. Они бы особенно пригодились в этом путешествии, фактически, в качестве вьючных животных. Но Крэбб и Гойл узнают об отступничестве Драко раньше, чем он доберется до Хогвартса. Вполне вероятно, что по прибытии он станет очередной мишенью для их кулаков. И затем, если бы ему удалось избежать этого, к кому бы он обратился? И что от него теперь потребуется? Присоединиться к Дамблдору и его жалкой банде спасителей человечества?

«К черту все это», — подумал он с сожалением. Нет уж, он хотел быть как можно дальше от всего этого. Он хотел никогда не иметь никаких дел с Волдемортом, и уж точно не сражаться с ним.

Возможно, Дамблдор просто даст ему место, чтобы укрыться. Если он вернет Гарри, целого и невредимого. Разумеется, на первом месте стояло похищение, но то, что он приведет его назад, да еще с таким риском для себя – этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы оплатить долг и, как надеялся Драко, заслужить убежище. Это казалось разумным. Волдеморт будет охотиться за Малфоем так же, как и за Поттером. Конечно, Дамблдор защитит и его тоже.

Но ведь Дамблдор не смог защитить Гарри даже от Драко.

Слизеринец глянул на Поттера и заметил, что тот спит. Улыбнувшись сам себе, он подполз к нему поближе. Отсюда он слышал тихое сопение Гарри. Драко осторожно потряс его за плечо.

— Эй, Поттер…

Тот в мгновение ока очнулся и резко дернулся. Что-то рыхлое ткнуло слизеринца в лицо.

— Что? Кто? Малфой! Ты меня напугал!

— Не ври, Поттер, — огрызнулся Драко, пытаясь говорить спокойно. — И не кричи так. Мы скрываемся, помнишь? И чем это ты только что ударил меня?

Гарри посмотрел на свою пустую ладонь.

— О, это был последний кусок моего бисквита.

Драко сердито засопел, стряхивая с щеки крошки.

— Ладно, Поттер, если ты не собираешься больше бросаться объедками, я хотел предложить тебе лечь поспать. Так удобнее и, кроме того, менее заметно.

— Менее заметно?

Драко закатил глаза.

— Чтобы потенциальные преследователи с большей вероятностью не наткнулись на нас… по этой же причине мы должны разговаривать потише…

— О.

— И еще, именно поэтому я решил захватить с собой мантию-невидимку.

— О.

Слизеринец улыбнулся в полумраке.

— Поттер, просто удивительно, что ты сумел выжить так долго, учитывая столь редкие проблески здравого смысла.

— Эй, я просто немного устал. Кроме того, я до сих пор прекрасно выживал и без твоего профессионального руководства.

— Ну да. А теперь послушайся своего здравого смысла и ложись спать. Тебе это нужно, потому что завтра нам предстоит долгий путь.

Драко различил движение Поттера и услышал, как тот устраивается.

— А ты? — спросил Гарри и глубоко зевнул. Драко вздохнул.

— Ну, знаешь, Поттер, кто-то должен посторожить. И потом, я все равно не смогу уснуть сейчас, даже если захочу.

— М-м-м…

Драко видел, как темный силуэт Гарри исчезает под серебристой тканью, а затем все растворилось в тени. Он слышал, как дыхание гриффиндорца замедлилось, и был уверен, что тот уснул. Не сводя глаз места, где тот лежал, он передвинулся и прислонился к бревну. Спустя секунду послышался шорох листьев – должно быть, Гарри перевернулся на бок – и мантия спала с его лица. Несколько долгих минут Драко рассматривал его в тусклом свете: темные круги вокруг его глаз, синяк на правой щеке, чуть приоткрытые дыханием губы.

Внезапно Драко понял, что пялится. Наклонившись вперед, он аккуратно взялся за край мантии и накинул ее на лицо гриффиндорца, и тот снова исчез. Малфой сел обратно, но взгляд не отвел. Сидя здесь, на холодной земле, вслушиваясь в шелест ветра и тихое дыхание Гарри, он, наконец, окончательно осознал ситуацию.

Они были совершенно одни.

Более ста миль до безопасного убежища.

И только две недели, чтобы дойти.

Драко чертовски беспокоил тот факт, что у Волдеморта осталась кровь Гарри, и правда заключалась в том, что он теперь мог и так, издалека, убить его. Малфой снова и снова прокручивал в голове описание ритуала, но не помнил ни одного места, где упоминалось бы обязательное присутствие жертвы. И при этом он не мог вспомнить формулу контрзаклятья. Естественно, от скуки он просматривал раздел заклинаний отмены, но все это было только в теории, не на практике. В школе он мог бы попробовать создать заклятье или антидот, но здесь у него не было даже основных компонентов.

Нет, чтобы Гарри выжил, они должны попасть в Хогвартс до затмения. Снейп и Дамблдор справятся. Они должны. Иначе спустя две недели Волдеморт использует зелье, и Поттер умрет, где бы он ни был, и Драко ничего не сможет сделать.

После всего, через что прошел Гарри, после того, как в нем родилась надежда, у Драко не хватало решимости сказать ему, что его жизнь все еще в опасности. Он обещал Гарри сделать все, чтобы вернуть его в Хогвартс. По умолчанию это включало: «живым и здоровым». Только вот Малфой не был уверен, что у него получится.

Две недели от новолуния до полнолуния.

Четырнадцать дней.

Драко наощупь нашел на земле около себя сломанную ветку. Он взял ее и обломал, оставляя кусок, чуть короче своей волшебной палочки. Потом вытащил кинжал из ножен на поясе. Одним ловким осторожным движением срезал конец под острым углом, затем сделал зарубку.

День первый.

Он аккуратно положил ветку в карман, рядом с палочкой. Со вздохом откинулся назад и, запрокинув голову, принялся рассматривать черные пятна древесных крон на фоне звездного неба цвета индиго. Вскоре все мысли отошли на задний план, и осталась только безлунная синь, шелест листьев, холодный ствол дерева за спиной и тихое похрапывание Гарри.

Но Гарри вовсе не храпел. Фактически, Драко смог разобрать только слабое бормотание сквозь зубы. Он наклонился вперед.

— Поттер?

Он поднялся, нашарил невидимую ткань и быстро сдернул ее с лица гриффиндорца. С близкого расстояния он заметил, что губы у того дрожат.

— Поттер, ты не спишь?

Когда тот не ответил, Драко затопила новая волна беспокойства. Он отбросил прочь мантию и взял руку Поттера в свою – она была ледяной. Если слизеринец был одет по-осеннему, то у Гарри имелась только та одежда, которая была на нем тем вечером, когда Драко похитил его: джинсы, рубашка и старый красный свитер, ну и мантия-невидимка. Недостаточно в холодную сентябрьскую ночь в северной Шотландии.

— Поттер! — он схватил Гарри за плечи, перевернул на спину и потряс. — Проснись! Ты совсем замерз. Тебе нужно согреться.

Тот с тихим стоном перевернулся на бок, но не проснулся. Драко не знал, было ли причиной летаргии полное истощение, или опасное переохлаждение, но даже если все вместе – он ведь не колдомедик, как сказал Поттер. Однако он знал, что если человека невозможно разбудить – это плохой признак. Он, было, решил использовать согревающие чары, но быстро передумал. В половине случаев от его согревающих все загоралось.

Огонь! Вот оно. Он просто зажжет огонь. Палочка оказалась в руке до того, как он понял, насколько идиотской была затея. Поисковый отряд за милю заметит огонь или почует дым. И потом, он ведь мог поджечь подлесок.

Драко снова положил руку на плечо Гарри. Тот, казалось, дрожал уже меньше, и, так или иначе, слизеринец был уверен, что это плохо. Он колебался, но понимал, что в этой ситуации есть только один выход. Он укрыл Поттера до подбородка собственным плащом, затем накинул на них обоих невидимку. Пользуясь теплым плащом вместо одеяла, Драко улегся позади Гарри. Если все, что у него есть – это тепло его тела, он им поделится.

Он быстро подавил в себе чувство неловкости, повернувшись спиной к гриффиндорцу. Не время для брезгливости. Это жизненная необходимость, ничего более. К тому же, Драко дал обещание.

Как только он прижался к Гарри, то почувствовал через рубашку его мелкую дрожь, но ни капли тепла. Почти болезненная волна беспокойства укрепила его решимость. Он перевернулся и обхватил Гарри рукой поперек груди, сильнее прижимая к себе. Тонкое тело было напряженным и хрупким. При всей своей силе и смелости, он казался таким маленьким, словно мог сломаться от неосторожного движения. Драко, конечно, хорошо знал его. Он видел Гарри в действии, но было так трудно сопоставить знаменитого героя со шрамом, который бросал вызов Темному Лорду, и этого тонкого дрожащего мальчика, съежившегося в его руках.

Но Драко дал обещание. Он приведет Гарри в Хогвартс живым и невредимым, это была его клятва.

— Я обещал тебе, — прошептал он, не уверенный, что Гарри слышит, но это было не важно. — Чего бы это ни стоило.

Дыхание будто острыми когтями оцарапало грудь. Возвращение Гарри могло стоить ему слишком дорого. Гарри был с ним, но у Волдеморта осталась его кровь. Сохранность его жизни могла потребовать от Драко участия в противостоянии с величайшим темным магом эпохи. Это будет битва, в которой ему, скорее всего, не хватит сил победить. Но, несмотря на это, у него был тот, кого он не собирался терять.

Кроме того, без Гарри слизеринец останется совершенно один. Эта мысль ужасала его.

Инстинктивно его рука напряглась, притягивая Гарри ближе, словно вместе с теплом он пытался передать ему свою силу. Он почти чувствовал слабое покалывание перетекавшей энергии. Драко закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в шею гриффиндорца. Ощущения были странными и чужеродными, но, в целом, не неприятными, и снова вернулось желание защитить.

Постепенно Гарри расслабился и перестал дрожать. Вскоре он тихо засопел. И хотя Драко намеревался бодрствовать и караулить возможную опасность, от тепла и ритмичного дыхания спящего его начало клонить в сон. Он так долго не спал по-настоящему. Зевнув, он натянул плащ до подбородка. И уже засыпая, снова прошептал в ухо Гарри:

— Чего бы это ни стоило.

* * *

Remember everything I told you.  
Keep it in your heart, like a stone.  
And when the winds have blown things 'round and back again,  
What was once your pain will be your home.  
All around the table, white haired men have gathered,  
Spilling their sons' blood like table wine.  
Remember everything I told you.  
Everything in its own time.  
(~Indigo Girls)

Помни все, что скажу тебе.  
Держи это в своем сердце, словно в камне.  
И когда ветер закружится, переворачивая все с ног на глову,  
То, что причиняло тебе боль, станет твоим убежищем.  
За столом собрались седовласые старцы,  
Разливая кровь своих сыновей, будто столовое вино.  
Помни все, что я скажу тебе.  
Все происходит в свое время.


	9. Интерлюдия

Я потерял его, и на этот раз у меня нет никакой гарантии, что я смогу его спасти. Я переживал, что самая большая угроза для Гарри – это его дерзость и мятежный дух. Не то, чтобы эти черты не присутствовали, о нет. Недостатки Гарри – не его вина, скорее это порождение моей собственной глупости. Я недооценил его силу и смелость, и это безразличие разожгло огонь, погасить который сможет только возмездие. Однако, понимая ситуацию, я надеялся, что он сможет принять мою защиту до тех пор, когда придет его время встретиться с Волдемортом один на один. 

Но я уступил, как часто делают старики. Это не было ошибкой Гарри, не только его. Он не сбегал, подчинившись импульсу, все произошло против его воли. Со всеми внешними угрозами я позабыл об угрозе внутренней. Я никогда не ожидал, что мой собственный студент сможет зайти так далеко. 

Должен ли я был увидеть угрозу в Драко Малфое? Несомненно. Как видно, я недооценил юного мистера Малфоя так же, как недооценивал Гарри. Однажды я обсуждал такую возможность с Северусом. Его мысли были неясны. Он предупреждал меня, что Драко может быть опасен, но выразил надежду, что при должном руководстве молодой человек мог бы сменить сторону. Он, конечно, Малфой, убежденный в превосходстве чистокровных волшебников и господстве сильного, но Северус был уверен, что Драко ни складом ума, ни характером не подходит на роль Пожирателя смерти. Он не привык к принуждению и просто был слишком испуган. Северус подозревал, что со временем он сломается. Множество молодых ведьм и волшебников пыталось служить Волдеморту, погрязнув в своей ненависти, злобе и предубеждениях, но наградой им была смерть. Только одно имело значение: что сильнее в Драко – ненависть или страх? Я должен был осознать угрозу после того, как Люциуса заключили в тюрьму. 

Моя маленькая глупая ошибка, возможно, лишила нас всего. 

Самым ужасным стало утро, когда исчез Гарри. 

Я сидел на этом самом месте, во главе стола в большом зале. В это утро я проснулся с неприятным ощущением в желудке, но, сославшись на злоупотребление лимонными дольками перед сном, я проигнорировал его. Потом я заметил мистера Уизли и мисс Грэйнджер, вопреки обыкновению, они вошли в зал без Гарри. Оба выглядели довольно взволнованными. Затем, быстро осмотрев зал, Гермиона схватила Рона за рукав и практически расшвыряла других студентов по пути к столу преподавателей. Осмелюсь заявить, она столкнулась бы и со мной, если б на ее пути не встретился стол. 

— Директор, — сказала мисс Грейнджер, затаив дыхание и нервно сцепив руки, — я не хочу поднимать шум по пустякам, потому что Гарри в последнее время имеет привычку гулять допоздна в одиночестве, но вчера вечером он ушел искать свой свиток по зельям, так как думал, что где-то потерял его, а сегодня утром… 

— Гермиона, замолчи! — Рон выдернул руку из ее захвата. — Сэр, Гарри пропал. Мы везде искали. 

Я стоял и смотрел на них, не зная, что сказать. Противоречивые эмоции – это не то, чем можно успокоить детей. Правда, они необычные дети, по любым стандартам.

Я только собрался пригласить их в свой кабинет, как дверь в большой зал со стуком распахнулась. Северус ворвался в помещение, вид у него был до невозможности обеспокоенный. Он подошел к главному столу и бросил на него мятый клочок пергамента. 

— Директор, Драко Малфой пропал, и я полагаю, это имеет отношение к делу. 

Мисс Грейнджер, должно быть, узнала пергамент, поскольку она побледнела и, задыхаясь, оперлась на мистера Уизли, хотя тот и сам вот-вот готов был упасть. Когда я увидел имя, написанное вверху листа, должен признать, я ощутил практически то же самое. 

В надежде хоть на время задержать неизбежную панику, которая вскоре охватит школу, я увел их всех в свой кабинет.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — спросил я, взяв в руку пергамент, - вы узнаете это?

— Да, сэр, — она все еще была очень бледна, — Это свиток Гарри по зельям. Он… он исчез из его сумки прошлым вечером. Он работал над ним всю неделю, часами, и ни за что не успел бы переделать его за ночь, тогда он попросил меня помочь, но я ответила, что он должен справляться сам. — На этом месте она едва не разрыдалась. — Я думаю, он отправился на поиски посреди ночи под мантией-невидимкой. Я не должна была его отпускать! Я должна была помочь ему! Я могла…

— Умолкните, вы, истеричная девчонка, — зарычал на нее Снэйп. 

Мистер Уизли тут же встал между ними. 

— Не смейте разговаривать с ней таким тоном! Если Малфой как-то причастен к исчезновению Гарри, то вы тоже виноваты, потому что он ваш чертов студент! 

Я мог бы прервать его, но в угрюмом взгляде Северуса читалось поражение – он знал, что Рон прав. 

— Уизли, — прошипел он, — если вы не успокоитесь, гриффиндор лишится половины всех своих баллов! Если вы будете вести себя по-взрослому, как вам и полагается, и соблаговолите выслушать перед тем, как ваш рот заработает вам месяц отработок, то я скажу вам… — он сделал глубокий вдох, больше похожий на рычание, — … что вы правы. Это частично и моя вина. 

Не будь ситуация столь серьезна, я, возможно, улыбнулся бы ошеломленному выражению на лице Рональда. Северус просто кивнул ему, смирение было более наглядным в данном случае. 

— У нас есть проблема гораздо важнее, чем домашняя работа Поттера, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, лучшей я от него еще не видел, — Северус повернулся ко мне, и я увидел скрытую вину в его глазах. Я кивнул, чтобы он продолжал. 

— Директор, на прошлой неделе до меня дошли слухи, что Драко планирует отомстить Поттеру за захват Люциуса в министерстве. Предполагалось, что он собирается похитить Поттера их школы, но я не воспринял эту угрозы всерьез, — в его глазах появилось удрученное выражение, и я со всей ясностью понял, что все действительно плохо. — Я говорил с ним и попросил не совершать опрометчивых поступков. Обычно он хорошо понимает такого рода намеки, и мне показалось, этого будет достаточно, чтобы предотвратить какие-либо действия, помимо обычных шалостей. Однако в свете текущих событий…

Северус наклонился к столу и разгладил пергамент. Затем достал палочку и прошептал распознающее заклинание. В ту же секунду на листе появилось темное пятно крови. 

— Мне жаль это говорить, господин директор, но думаю, надо готовиться к худшему. 

Мисс Грейнджер вскрикнула и, разрыдавшись, спрятала лицо на груди мистера Уизли. Рональд выглядел таким же ошеломленным, как я. Я на самом деле не знал, что сказать им. 

— Это, конечно, небольшое утешение… но я уверен, что Гарри все еще жив. 

— Откуда вы можете знать это, сэр? — выкрикнула мисс Грейнджер, все еще прижимаясь к Рональду.

Если я не ошибся в предположениях, то Волдеморт не удовлетворится простой смертью. Неудача в министерстве стала неожиданностью, так что, полагаю, учитывая время и возможность планировать, он не будет даже пытаться убить Гарри в такой примитивной манере. Он все еще не знал полностью содержание пророчества, как знал его я. Убийство Гарри – это большой риск для него, слишком большой, к тому же он был слишком зол на мальчика, чтобы отпустить его так просто. Столь сведущий в области темной магии, он должен знать, что когда магия крови связывает двух людей, как, например, то заклинание, которое он использовал для своего возрождения, их жизненная и магическая силы сплетаются воедино. Возможно, он не знал ни степени своей связи с Гарри, ни подробных сведений о том, что могло быть его слабостью. Однако с прошлой весны у него было время выяснить. Том Риддл умен, он придумает способ убить Гарри Поттера с наибольшей пользой для себя. 

— Потому, мисс Грейнджер, что я думаю, он попытается использовать Гарри в своих целях. 

Она всхлипнула и тихо заплакала, снова прижавшись к Рональду, но я больше ничем не мог успокоить ее, и я больше не буду лгать, обещая безопасность. Она, как и остальные, заслужила мою честность. 

— Мы должны немедленно начать поиски, директор, — торжественно сказал Северус. — Известите орден. 

— Да, да, конечно, — рассеянно сказал я, поскольку едва в моей голове стал автоматически складываться план действий, другая мысль озарила меня. Я не мог сказать об этом при детях. Я даже Северусу не стал бы говорить, если б не был уверен, что он подумал о том же. Наши шансы найти Гарри самостоятельно были очень малы. Он мог быть где угодно, и, наиболее вероятно, место его заключения скрывало множество щитов и заклинаний. Нет, у Гарри есть только две реальных возможности остаться в живых. Либо он должен сбежать сам, либо найти помощь изнутри. 

Я, словно в тумане, пренебрег в это утро всеми правилами дипломатического этикета. Известил орден. Сообщил министру. Связался с членами ордена в министерстве. С аврорами. Успокоил студентов. Начал поиски, используя все возможные чары обнаружения. Все это время одна мысль билась в голове, отодвигая все остальные на задний план. 

Если Гарри Поттер должен выжить, его единственная надежда – Драко Малфой. 

***

Сидя за преподавательским столом, Альбус Дамблдор думал о событиях прошлой недели и едва сдерживал желание уронить голову на руки. Не дело, если дети увидят его отчаяние. Только неделя прошла с исчезновения Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя. Всего несколько часов спустя, эта история попала в «Ежедневный пророк». Сплетни разрастались. 

Сам-Знаете-Кто самолично проник в Хогвартс и похитил Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Гарри Поттер ушел, чтобы раз и навсегда разобраться с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Гарри испугался и сбежал. Альбус Дамблдор прячет Гарри от Сами-Знаете-Кого, и все это очередная ложь. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не возрождался на самом деле, Гарри просто сошел с ума, а они покрывают его. Гарри и Драко дрались на дуэли и поубивали друг друга. У Гарри и Драко был тайный роман, и они сбежали вместе. 

Каждое очередное предположение было хуже предыдущего. И конечно, истинное положение вещей было ужаснее всего. Драко Малфой выкрал Гарри Поттера и отвел его к Волдеморту. 

Шок не проходил даже спустя неделю. 

Альбус вздохнул и просмотрел свежий заголовок. 

Представители министерства подтверждают, что Малфой связан с исчезновением Поттера. Им понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять это. По взаимному согласию ни он, ни Северус не передали окровавленный пергамент министерству. Даже будучи настолько разочарованным в Драко, он не станет подставлять одного из своих студентов. Если Малфой совершил преступление, не важно, какое, по уставу школы ответственность за это в той же степени ложится на директора и преподавателей. Вместо того чтобы разделять ярость, которую питали прочие учителя к младшему Малфою, Альбус, как и Северус, испытывал только лишь разочарование. 

Северус доложил, что шестикурсники слизерина тайно обсуждали, как Драко Малфой, наконец, взял верх над Поттером. Гриффиндорцы в точности повторяли эти заявления, с той только разницей, что к их словам примешивались обвинения в закулисных интригах и использовании темной магии. По словам Минервы, они планировали в качестве возмездия взорвать слизеринские подземелья. Не сказать, чтобы она очень уж хотела остановить их. 

Альбус поднял взгляд от своей тарелки и оглядел постепенно пустеющий зал. Большинство студентов закончили обед, только некоторые допивали свой тыквенный сок. Последнюю неделю в школе царила тишина, почти мертвая тишина, если бы не несколько драк между слизеринцами и гриффиндорцами. Все сплетни и теории, ходившие по школе, исчерпали себя, и большинство студентов впало в задумчивость. 

Его взгляд остановился на копне рыжих волос, рядом виднелись пышная русая шевелюра. При виде Рона и Гермионы плечи Альбуса резко упали. Он был уверен, что те рассказали всю правду своим ближайшим друзьям. Джиневра Уизли, Невилл Лонгботтом, и даже мисс Лавгуд с ровенкло. Преподаватели поговорили со всеми студентами в то утро, кроме этой маленькой группы. Что они могли сказать им? Эти дети были Альбусу ближе, чем кто-либо другой. 

Наконец, Гермиона встала, Рон последовал за ней. Они молча прошли к дверям. «Какие взрослые», — подумал Дамблдор. Они повзрослели намного раньше положенного времени. Но в жалости они нуждались меньше всего. Они просто хотели, чтобы их друг вернулся. Как и все остальные. 

Ожидание было ужасным, и отсутствие новостей каждый день лишало их надежды на возвращение Гарри. Он пока не умер, Альбус был уверен в этом. Он чувствовал… что-то. Странные колебания магической сети, окружавшей мир. Но ничего не происходило. Тишина нарастала. Он даже не знал, что Волдеморт собирался сделать с Гарри. 

Он надеялся, что сегодня вечером все изменится. 

Всего лишь два часа назад метка Северуса неожиданно загорелась – вызов. 

Альбус приказал членам ордена быть наготове в эту ночь, но ничего не предпринимать без указаний. Если Снэйпу потребуется помощь, он позовет, и тогда они все моментально перенесутся к нему. Любые преждевременные действия со стороны ордена могли повредить Северусу. Альбус скользнул взглядом по кольцу на своей правой руке. Он гордился позаимствованной у магглов идеей – «Сигнализация», так называла его Тонкс. Если Северус будет в опасности, он запылает красным.

Все, что он мог сейчас – ждать. Он вернется к себе, установит контакты с членами ордена, напомнит им быть в полной готовности, не то, чтобы они нуждались в напоминаниях, а потом… минутку!

Альбус медленно поднялся, ощущая весь свой возраст. Временные изменения человеческого тела были замедленны с помощью магии, но, неизбежно, время было сильнее. Оно продолжало свой бесконечный бег, сокрушая тех, кто не мог идти дальше, и оставляя их сломанными у обочины. 

Он повернулся, чтобы выйти через заднюю дверь, когда услышал шум за спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел, что студенты удивленно смотрят на проход, по которому бежал маленький человечек. Нет, не человечек. Домовой эльф. 

— Профессор Дамблдор, сэр! Мистер Дамблдор! — подбегая, пропищал эльф высоким голоском. Это была женская особь, но на ней не было чистой униформы эльфов Хогвартса. Она была одета в грязную наволочку – знакомая ситуация. Озираясь, она остановилась перед преподавательским столом, и ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила Альбуса. — Профессор Дамблдор, сэр! Бидди принесла новости от хозяина. У Бидди очень важные новости для вас, сэр! 

Все студенты, оставшиеся в большом зале, медленно придвинулись ближе, помещение наполнилось любопытным бормотанием. Митер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер вновь появились в дверях, но ближе не подходили. Альбус подошел к эльфихе, не осмеливаясь надеяться.

— Да, — сказал он, — Бидди, так ведь?

Та решительно кивнула.

— А кто твой хозяин, Бидди?

— Ну, сэр, он уже не хозяин Бидди, потому что он подарил Бидди одежду, чтобы Бидди могла прийти сюда, потому что иначе отец хозяина не позволил бы, но Бидди – хороший эльф, и хозяин обещал взять ее назад. Пожалуйста, не думайте о Бидди плохо, сэр! 

Альбус, наконец, заметил грязный носок, зажатый в ее кулаке. Он вскинул руку, предупреждая новый поток красноречия. Она все еще задыхалась от быстрого бега.

— Пожалуйста, Бидди. Я так не думаю. Ты, вне всяких сомнений, хорошо служишь своему хозяину. Но мне нужно знать, кто он?

— Бидди служит хозяину Драко Малфою, сэр. 

Гомон в зале немедленно усилился, но один громкий крик перекрыл его. Альбус увидел мисс Грэйнджер, бегущую к столу вместе с мистером Уизли. Однако прежде чем она успела приблизиться, Альбус поднял руку, останавливая ее. Она затормозила так резко, что бежавший следом Рональд врезался в нее. 

— Уфф! Гермиона! Осторожней.

Она бросила колючий взгляд через плечо, снова повернулась к Альбусу, а затем скептически уставилась на эльфиху.

— Ты сбежала от Малфоя? 

Бидди выглядела шокированной.

— О нет, мисс! Бидди не сбежала! Бидди – хороший домовой эльф. Хозяин Малфой доверил Бидди исполнить поручение к профессору Дамблдору. О, у Бидди хороший и добрый хозяин, и он доверяет Бидди!

Теперь настала очередь Гермионы испытать шок, она скривилась.

— Мы говорим об одном и том же Малфое? 

— Думаю, — намеренно неторопливо вставил Альбус, — лучше продолжить разговор в другом месте. — Он осмотрелся — все взгляды были устремлены на него – и громко заговорил, — Я советую всем немедленно вернуться в свои гостиные. — Затем продолжил доверительным тоном: — Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, Бидди, пожалуйста, идемте в мой кабинет. Ах да, сэр Гектор, — он обратился к полному волшебнику, — не могли бы вы послать кого-нибудь в гриффиндорскую башню за профессором МакГонагалл? Это дело и ее касается. 

Сэр Гектор кивнул, откусил последний кусок индейки, тихонько рыгнул и неохотно выбрался из-за банкетного стола. 

Альбус едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать расспрашивать эльфа прямо на лестнице. Он украдкой взглянул на маленького домовика, который наполовину шел, наполовину бежал рядом, бросая на директора тревожные взгляды. Позади слышались шаги друзей Гарри. Альбус восхищался их сдержанностью. В то же время, он не мог не задаваться вопросом, что за новости принесла Бидди. Если удача улыбнется ему, то это будет место, где держат Гарри, и другие подробности. С этой информацией, с помощью Северуса и поддержкой остальных членов ордена можно было провести спасательную операцию. Или же, если Гарри и Драко сбежали из плена – хотя это вряд ли – их можно будет найти. Но не было никакого смысла тешить себя пустыми надеждами. 

Минерва догнала их у самой горгульи, охранявшей директорский кабинет. 

— Альбус! Что случилось? Есть новости? Я заметила, что Северуса не было на ужине… — Дамблдор знаком прервал ее вопросы, показывая, что лучше поговорить внутри. Она сжала губы и кивнула. 

Горгулья отодвинулась в сторону после пароля «сахарный тростник», знакомая винтовая лестница привела их наверх, и, наконец, тяжелая дверь с глухим стуком закрылась у них за спиной. Эльфиха остановилась посреди кабинета, Альбус повернулся к ней. Она выглядела до крайности взволнованной, будто ее собирались судить. Однако прежде, чем он успел задать вопрос, Гермиона подошла к ней, схватила и подняла над полом, оказавшись практически нос к носу с эльфом.

— Где он? Где Гарри? Я уверена, ты знаешь! Что Малфой сделал с ним? 

Бидди испуганно пискнула, округлив глаза. 

— Гермиона! — неверяще воскликнул Рон. — Ты… и… что ты делаешь? 

Та обернулась к нему, ее глаза лихорадочно блестели. Минерва, казалось, не знала, что сказать. Самая умная ученица ее факультета, похоже, спятила. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — мягко сказал Альбус, — если вы соблаговолите поставить Бидди на пол, она, возможно, все нам расскажет. 

Девушка моргнула, приходя в себя. Она смущенно отпустила Бидди. Вероятно, впервые в жизни домовой эльф в ужасе отскочил от Гермионы Грейнджер и спрятался за мантию Альбуса. 

— Я… Я… Мне жаль, — запинаясь, выговорила Гермиона, — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

— Ты просто очень переживаешь за Гарри, — твердо сказал Рон, сжимая ее плечи. Он кивнул Дамблдору. — Простите, сэр.

— Мой разум, кажется, отключился на мгновение, мистер Уизли, и я не помню, за что вы должны извиняться. — Он вытянул Бидди из складок своей одежды и вернул на место. — А теперь, если ты не против, Бидди, мы и так потеряли много времени. Что велел передать твой хозяин? Где Поттер и Малфой?

— Сэр, — нерешительно начала она, — хозяин Драко и Гарри Поттер были в плену у Темного лорда. В подземелье, сэр. Но потом они сбежали, сэр.

Беспомощное рыдание Гермионы смешалось с резким вздохом Рона. Альбус даже не взглянул на них. 

— Они оба были в подземелье? Оба были пленниками?

Бидди кивнула, затем покачала головой. 

— Хозяин Малфой не был заключенным, сэр. Хозяин Малфой должен был охранять Гарри Поттера. 

Альбус тепло улыбнулся.

— Сэр, — воскликнула Гермиона, — как вы можете улыбаться? Это только доказывает, что Малфой – один из них! Он похитил Гарри! 

— Да, мисс Грейнджер, он был одним из них, — Дамблдор подмигнул ей. — Если бы он не охранял Гарри, смею сказать, тот до сих пор был бы в темнице. 

— Я… Я… — Гермиона запнулась, затем сжала губы. 

— Подождите-ка, — начал Рон, — если вы ждете, что я поверю, будто этот поганый Драко Малфой помог Гарри сбежать, то вы просто сошли с ума! 

— Мистер Уизли, — осадила его Минерва, — не смейте говорить с директором в таком тоне!

— Нет-нет, Минерва, все в порядке. Я не могу обвинять их в том, что они расстроены. Но, мистер Уизли, — его голос стал строгим, — это именно то, во что вы должны поверить. 

— Но Малфой похитил Гарри! — запротестовал Рон. — Он ранил его! Это была кровь Гарри. 

— Да, это так, но также очевидно, что мистер Малфой помог Гарри сбежать, и, судя по всему, они сейчас вместе. Этого бы никогда не случилось, если б Драко не поменял приоритеты. 

Рон открыл рот, и его лицо приобрело угрюмое выражение.

— Я предпочел бы думать, что Гарри выбрался сам, и что он притащит с собой Малфоя, чтобы я мог выбить из него все мозги, когда они вернутся. 

Дамблдор неодобрительно нахмурился, затем обернулся к Бидди. 

— Ты была там. Будь любезна, просвети нас. 

Эльфиха поколебалась немного, но спустя мгновение, ее лицо преисполнилось решимостью.

— Хозяин Малфой спланировал побег, сэр. Бидди думает, что Темный лорд что-то сделал хозяину Малфою, и ему это не понравилось, сэр. Хозяин Драко попросил Бидди помочь. Бидди отыскала запасной выход и мислокатор…

— Мислокатор? — резко перебил Альбус.

— Да, сэр, — она снова разволновалась. — Видите ли, сэр, Бидди принесла не только хорошие новости, сэр. Бидди пыталась найти пирамидки, сэр, они должны были сработать, как порт-ключи, и Бидди должна была доставить один из них сюда, а хозяин Малфой и Гарри Поттер с помощью другого могли бы попасть прямо в Хогвартс, сэр… но сэр, Бидди не нашла их. И сейчас хозяин Малфой и Гарри Поттер в лесу, и у них мислокатор, поэтому Темный лорд не может найти их, но Бидди тоже не может! Они хотят вернуться, сэр, но это так далеко. Бедный хозяин совсем один, и Бидди ничем не может помочь ему. 

И она, разрыдавшись, упала на пол, громко шмыгая носом в наволочку, больше никто не издавал ни звука. 

Наконец, Гермиона нарушила тишину. 

— Что все это значит, сэр? 

— Мислокатор… — рассеянно ответил Дамблдор, — должно быть с его помощью мистер Малфой прошел через охрану вместе с Гарри… как умно… но, боюсь, из-за него мы тоже не сможем найти мальчиков. Бидди, где находится крепость Волдеморта? 

Бидди съежилась. 

— Сэр, это к северу отсюда, сэр. Бидди точно не знает, но зато знает хозяин Драко, сэр. Они на правильном пути, сэр. 

Альбус сделал медленный глубокий вдох. 

— Что ж, мне тяжело это признавать, но я мало что могу сделать. Если у них мислокатор, то они хорошо защищены от Волдеморта. Лучше им и дальше пользоваться этим прибором. Если они перестанут, Волдеморт найдет их раньше, чем мы. — Он стал медленно прохаживаться по комнате, его мысли потекли в другом направлении. — Неоправданный риск, нет. Определенно нет. Но это значит, что наш единственный шанс найти их – обыскать лес. — Он сделал паузу и развернулся на пятках, изо всех сил пытаясь не показать, как сильно нервничает. — Однако если они так старательно прячутся, наши поиски, скорее всего, только помогут Волдеморту. Он находчив, и будет следить за нами. — В желудке Альбуса угнездилась болезненно-тянущая пустота. — Кажется, — медленно произнес он, — мистеру Поттеру и мистеру Малфою придется справляться самим. 

— Альбус, вы уверены, что ничего нельзя сделать? — слабым голосом спросила Минерва. — Два мальчика одни в лесу, и мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, где они могут быть. Даже если Сами-Знаете-Кто не поймает их, они все равно могут погибнуть! 

Гермиона тихо всхлипнула.

— Должно же быть что-нибудь, сэр. Заклинание, поисковые чары, артефакты, хоть что-то! Мы должны вернуть Гарри! Я сейчас же иду в библиотеку… я знаю, что-то есть… 

— Боюсь, мисс Грейнджер, ничего не получится, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. — Вот почему такой эффективный инструмент как мислокатор тщательно контролируется министерством – невозможно преодолеть его действие. Он ограждает владельца от магии, блокируя любое ее движение. Стирает его со всех карт. В настоящее время таких не более десяти во всей Британии. Полагаю, Драко получил его от отца. Боюсь, нам остается только ждать.

— Но мы не можем! — выкрикнул Рон. — Я не позволю оставить Гарри в лесу с Малфоем, и один Мерлин знает, сколько там еще других гадостей. 

— И что вы предлагаете, Рональд? — спросил Дамблдор. Уголки его рта опустились под покровом бороды, взгляд был утомленным и хмурым. — В настоящий момент любые наши действия только увеличат опасность для Гарри и Драко. — Рональд пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Альбус предпочел проигнорировать его. — Мне кажется, вам двоим лучше пойти к себе. Надеюсь, профессор Снэйп вскоре вернется с полезными сведениями. Минерва, проводите, пожалуйста…

Его прервал тоненький писк, и Альбус только тогда заметил, что Бидди вцепилась в его ногу, выглядела она при этом так, будто вот-вот готова была лопнуть.

— Что-то еще, Бидди? 

Она нервно закивала, и Альбус жестом велел ей говорить.

— Сэр, хозяин Драко поручил Бидди передать еще одно очень важное сообщение, сэр, но Бидди не знает, что оно означает. Хозяин Малфой хотел, чтобы Бидди передала Альбусу Дамблдору, что Темный лорд собирается использовать на Гарри Поттере зелье Затмения души, сэр, и у него уже есть кровь Гарри Поттера.

Альбус почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица. 

— Мерлин всемогущий, — прошептал он, а затем рухнул в ближайшее кресло. 

— Альбус?.. — Минерва сделала маленький шажок в его сторону. — Что это значит? 

Он долго переводил взгляд с ее лица на лица детей – нет, почти взрослых – и обратно. Что им сказать? Что он может им сказать? Правду? Альбус склонил голову. Если когда-то и нужно быть честным – то вот оно, это время. 

— Полагаю, — медленно начал он, ощущая на своих плечах тяжесть всего мира, — мне следует рассказать все с самого начала.

Гермиона неловко переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что мне это не понравится? 

— Наверное потому, что вы очень проницательная юная леди, — Альбус огляделся вокруг и показал на свободные стулья. — Прошу вас, садитесь, все вы. Так будет лучше. 

Поставив стулья кружком, все, кроме Бидди, расселись и уставились на Дамблдора. 

— Бидди, тебе больше нечего сообщить? — спросил Альбус. — Драко больше ничего не просил передать?

— Это все, мистер Дамблдор, сэр, — она потеребила край наволочки. — Но, если мистер Дамблдор хочет, Бидди постарается ответить на вопросы… если это поможет вернуть хозяина Драко и Гарри Поттера домой, сэр.

Альбус слегка улыбнулся. 

— Бидди, ты действительно замечательный домовой эльф. Твой хозяин должен гордиться тобой. 

Бидди приободрилась, ее глаза засияли робкой радостью. Альбус хотел верить, что сможет оправдать ее надежды.

— Я хочу попросить тебя вернуться позже. А сейчас иди на кухню, наши эльфы помогут тебе переодеться во что-нибудь и покормят. Ты молодец. Спасибо. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, профессор Дамблдор, сэр! — Она склонилась так низко, что практически коснулась носом пола, и с тихим хлопком исчезла. 

— Я всегда удивлялась, как домовики могут проделывать это в школе, — неопределенно сказала Гермиона.

— Я объясню вам в другой раз, мисс Грейнджер, — торжественно ответил Дамблдор. Он сделал глубокий вдох, наклонился вперед и решил больше не тянуть с обсуждением. — Что рассказал вам Гарри о той ночи, когда Волдеморт возродился? 

— Ночи третьего испытания, сэр? — спросил Рон. Альбус кивнул, и тот продолжил: — Он сказал нам, что случилось, но мы знали, что все это было… ну… немного неприятно, поэтому не задавали вопросов. А что? 

— Ну, я полагаю, вам известно, что Волдеморт использовал кровь Гарри, чтобы возродить свое тело, не так ли?

Рон заметно вздрогнул и кивнул. Гермиона немного подалась назад, вжимаясь в спинку стула.

— Видите ли, — продолжил Альбус, в его голосе слышалась вина, — я никогда не говорил Гарри о последствиях. В то время я думал, что Волдеморт таким образом только облегчил нам задачу. Я полагал, что он не заподозрит опасности для себя. А пока нет проблемы, не нужно искать решение. 

— Сэр, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона, — я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

— Сейчас поймете, мисс Грейнджер. Видите ли, создав себе тело из крови Гарри, он сделал свою жизнь зависимой от него. В некотором смысле они живут одной жизнью в двух телах, но именно жизнь Гарри – основа для них обоих. — Он кивнул в знак подтверждения, видя потрясение на лице Гермионы и отвращение, исходившее от Рона. Альбус неловко поерзал на месте, сцепив руки под подбородком. Ему не хотелось рассказывать эту часть истории. — Как бы это ни было неприятно, я должен сообщить вам, что это обстоятельство не гарантирует безопасности для Гарри, он все еще может умереть, правда, тогда и Волдеморт потеряет свою материальную форму. Я намеревался охранять Гарри, но если бы я потерпел неудачу – как бы ужасно это ни было – Волдеморт тоже перестал бы существовать. Конечно, его дух никуда бы не делся, но с ним легче справиться. 

— Подождите, — резко прервал его Рон, — вы имеете в виду, что если Сам-Знаете-Кто убьет Гарри, то он и сам умрет? 

— В общих чертах, мистер Уизли, это так. 

— Тогда почему Гарри в опасности? — вскричала Гармиона. — Почему Тот-Кого-Нельзя… эм-м… Вол-Волдеморт хочет убить его? Гарри никогда не хотел этого. Он не должен… 

— Он ничего не говорил вам о пророчестве, не так ли? — грустно сказал Дамблдор. Это не был вопрос. 

— Альбус, вы уверены, что нужно рассказывать детям? — спросила Минерва. Гермиона и Рональд посмотрели на нее так, будто совершенно забыли о ее присутствии, и тут же их лица помрачнели. 

— Они не дети, Минерва. Больше нет. И я намерен сказать им всю правду. Они имеют право знать. — Он повернулся к Рону и Гермионе. — Я хотел, чтобы Гарри сам рассказал вам о пророчестве все, что сочтет нужным. Вы были в министерстве, я уверен, вы знаете, что оно существует. Однако я подозреваю, что Гарри не раскрыл вам его содержания. — Двое кивнули, подтверждая его слова. — Я расскажу вам. — Альбус откинулся в кресле, словно думал, что расстояние может смягчить удар. — В пророчестве говорится, что Гарри, исходя из его происхождения и времени рождения, — единственный человек, способный победить Волдеморта. Когда тот узнал об этом 15 лет назад, он попытался убить Гарри. Мы все знаем, что тогда случилось. 

Если Рон и Гермиона и отреагировали на эту новость, то их реакция была незаметна. 

— Есть еще один аспект пророчества. Отдельная линия, выраженная в специфической манере: «Ни один из них не сможет жить, пока жив другой». Вначале я сделал самый очевидный вывод: или Гарри, или Волдеморт должен умереть. Один должен убить другого. Это казалось таким простым. — Гермиона кашлянула. — Вы что-то заметили, мисс Грэйнджер? — Та кивнула. — Пожалуйста, объясните, мне будет приятно услышать это от кого-то другого.

Гермиона наклонилась вперед, тяжело опираясь локтями на колени, и уставилась в пол.

— Толкование неверно, — медленно произнесла она. — Если ни один из них не может жить, пока жив другой, то это означает, что один из них сейчас должен быть мертв. Я думаю, пророчество как-то проявилось в ту ночь, когда В-Волдеморт впервые пытался убить Гарри… — Альбус кивнул, и Гермиона продолжила: — С тех пор всегда был кто-то один. Гарри выжил, а Волдеморт не был по-настоящему живым, правда? А потом, как вы и сказали, он использовал кровь Гарри… он думал, что вернулся, но он все еще не вполне жив. Он все еще разделяет жизнь с Гарри. Гарри… он жив, а Волдеморт – нет. Или же Гарри не совсем жив, а Волдеморт… но это бессмысленно! Гарри так же жив, как вы и я! — Она вскочила на ноги. — Это все неправильно! 

— Так только кажется. — Альбус поднялся и стал медленно прохаживаться. Он провел за такими прогулками много часов, движение помогало ему думать, но он никогда не ожидал, что для этого будет такой серьезный повод. — После возвращения Волдеморта полтора года назад я нашел второй возможный вариант толкования. С того момента у них была одна жизнь на двоих, и только один мог выдержать это. Исходя из того, что использовалась кровь Гарри, я предположил, что он обязательно должен выжить. Если б Волдеморт убил его, он лишился бы источника жизни. Я надеялся, что даже в самом худшем случае не все будет потеряно. — Он остановился и прислонился к столу. — Но я также знал, что есть другой путь… что Волдеморт может найти лазейку. Это возможно, но маловероятно, что Волдеморт полностью поглотит жизненную силу Гарри. Это было так неправдоподобно, что я отмахнулся. Есть только два способа сделать это, и оба так сложны…

— Два способа, сэр? — спросил Рон.

Альбус просто кивнул, показывая, что это не так важно. 

— Волдеморт не слышал содержания пророчества полностью. Не думаю, что ему известно об этих сложностях. Насколько я знаю, он все еще не в курсе, и тогда выбор зелья Затмения души – это чистое совпадение. Худшее совпадение, какое только могло быть. Это зелье – часть древней магии, давно позабытая большинством волшебников, в нем применяются простейшие компоненты: травы, астрономия и человеческие эмоции. Эффект невероятно мощный. Нужна кровь жертвы, и в ночь полного лунного затмения фаза луны вызывает перемещение. 

— Жизнь Гарри перейдет к Волдеморту, — прошептала Гермиона. Дамблдор печально кивнул. 

— Если он преуспеет, то станет более могущественным, чем когда-либо. Если это случится, тогда я не знаю, как мы сможем остановить его.

— Но Гарри сбежал! Волдеморт не сможет…

— Боюсь, он сможет, мисс Грейнджер. Бидди сказала, что он уже взял кровь. Гарри может быть на другом конце Британии, но как только над их головами наступит затмение, ничто не сможет это остановить. 

— Неужели нет никакого способа, Альбус? — спросила Минерва, ее голос дрожал. — Контрзаклятья? 

— Если и есть, я его не знаю. Столетия прошли с тех пор, как зелье Затмения души использовали в последний раз, в то время даже Хогвартс еще не существовал. 

— Подождите, вы сказали, что затмение должно быть над головой Гарри! А если мы увезем его туда, где не будет затмения? В Канаду, Австралию, Гватемалу…

— Ква – куда? — смущенно переспросил Рон. Гермиона впилась в него взглядом. 

— Это могло бы сработать, мисс Грейнджер, но гарантий нет. И чтобы это сделать, нужно сперва найти Гарри. 

Альбус на секунду закрыл глаза, подыскивая положительные аргументы, чтобы продолжить, но их не было. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на своих собеседников. Минерва достала носовой платок, вероятно, чтобы промокнуть глаза, но вместо этого она лишь нервно комкала его в руках, лицо ее было бледным и искаженным, такой он видел ее лишь однажды – прошлой весной. Гермиона выглядела почти так же. Она теребила край мантии так сильно, что он чудом не рвался, ее лицо сморщилось, будто она изо всех сил сдерживала слезы. А Рон…

— И во всем этом виноват Малфой! — он вскочил на ноги и забегал по кругу. — Вы позволили проклятому Драко Малфою похитить Гарри прямо у вас из-под носа! — Он остановился только для того, чтобы ударить кулаком по стопке книг на маленьком столе. Книги посыпались на пол, а Фоукс с криком вылетел из комнаты. Альбус на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ощущая сильное чувство дежавю. 

— Мистер Уизли! — вскричала Минерва. — Немедленно сядьте! 

— Я не сяду! Гарри был в безопасности! Он был здесь! А теперь… он… — его голос оборвался, и Дамблдор увидел в глазах мальчика, что гнев только маскирует его горе.

— Рональд, я уверяю вас, мы сделаем все возможное…

— Ага, — хрипло прошептал тот, — точно так же, как вы уже сделали все возможное. 

Сжав челюсти, он повернулся на пятках, подошел к двери и открыл ее. 

— Рон, пожалуйста! — крикнула ему вслед Гермиона. — Не надо! Профессор Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы так получилось! 

Рон обернулся через плечо, его взгляд был холоден. 

— Попробуйте повторить это после того, как Гарри умрет. 

Дверь захлопнулась за ним. Гермиона повернулась на сиденье.

— Профессор! Я должна… я хочу сказать… Рон… мне нужно идти…

— Вне всяких сомнений, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Альбус, кивнув в сторону двери. — Он не должен быть один, и я уверен, вам он тоже сейчас нужен. 

Она молча кивнула, встала и, не оглядываясь, бросилась за Роном. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Альбус наконец вернулся к своему креслу и упал на подушки, отчаянно пытаясь подавить панику, которая угрожала захлестнуть его с головой. Как никогда раньше ему нужна была вся его мудрость. Он снял очки и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Затем он почувствовал, как прогнулся подлокотник, когда к нему прислонилась Минерва. 

— Альбус? 

— Если я правильно помню, профессор Синистра упоминала, что полное лунное затмение ожидается 27-го числа текущего месяца. Думаю, это примерно через две недели. — Он посмотрел на нее сквозь пальцы. — На этот раз я правда не знаю, что делать, Минерва, — тихо сказал он. — Я никогда не предполагал… это все только из-за моей глупости… и самонадеянности… Волдеморт может победить. 

— Нет! Альбус, я не хочу смотреть, как вы сдаетесь! — она легко толкнула его в плечо, и он тут же отнял руки от лица. 

— Разве я сказал, что сдаюсь? 

Она смутилась.

— Но вы только что сказали… 

— Я всего лишь сказал, что не знаю, что делать, Минерва. Я еще не потерял надежду. 

— Но мы не можем просто оставить Гарри там! Мы даже не знаем, как далеко он отсюда! — Она снова начала комкать платок. — Что если он и Малфой младший не успеют вернуться вовремя? Мы даже не сможем попытаться помочь ему, пока он там. 

— Не сможем, — тихо сказал Альбус, взвешивая каждое слово. — Но Гарри намного способнее, чем кажется. И очевидно, что если Драко умудрился похитить его не только у нас из-под носа, но и у Волдеморта, он тоже намного умнее, чем мы думали. 

Минерва стремительно сделала несколько шагов по кабинету, затем снова повернулась к Дамблдору. 

— Вы сами сказали, что зелье обладает большой силой. Что могут сделать двое мальчишек? 

— По результатам СОВ мистер Малфой один из лучших в зельях…

— Мы говорим не о зельях из школьной программы, Альбус! 

— Я этого и не говорил, — ответил тот, неожиданно успокоившись. — Однако я сказал, что зелье создается с помощью самых простых компонентов. Гарри – очень могущественный волшебник, несмотря на юный возраст, и, в случае, если вы не заметили, Драко тоже очень способный и сильный, когда хочет этого. 

Она скрестила руки на груди, желая выглядеть строгой, но скорее для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Помнится, вы говорили, что контрзаклятья не существует. 

— Ничего, о чем я бы знал, Минерва. Однако почти всегда в древней магии контрзаклинания и антидоты были очень просты и требовали замены только одного элемента зелья или чар. Обычно это была самая сильная составляющая. 

Глаза Минервы чуть расширились. 

— Уверена, вы скажете мне, какой самый сильный компонент в этом зелье. 

Альбус кивнул.

— Ненависть. Чистая, неподдельная ненависть – вот что может перетянуть жизнь от жертвы к победителю.

Ее руки ослабли. Голос звучал глухо.

— А ключ к созданию антидота…

— Любовь, Минерва. — Он снова снял очки и посмотрел на оправу. — Любовь.


	10. Погоня

  
_Гарри медленно просыпался от своего чрезвычайно странного сна. Его преследовал Волдеморт, но вместо проклятий бросался зачарованными ветками и камнями, чтобы сбить Гарри. Шрам яростно горел, глаза затуманились. В конце концов, очередная палка саданула его под колено, сбивая с ног._

_Падая, он слышал торжествующий смех Волдеморта, но Драко не дал ему коснуться земли, подхватив и крепко прижав к себе. Его руки успокаивали, давали чувство защищенности. Гарри ощущал, как от Драко исходил поток силы, но тут раздался полный ярости крик Волдеморта, и шрам гриффиндорца вновь опалило болью._

_Гарри увидел, что Волдеморт приближается к нему, костлявая рука ухватилась за что-то невидимое, парившее между ними прямо в воздухе. Когтистые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг незримой добычи и потянули. Гарри казалось, будто его сердце вырывается из груди, словно Волдеморт проник сквозь грудную клетку. Боль была невыносимой, и он не мог даже дышать, не то что кричать. Но внезапно Драко обхватил его поперек груди, и боль прекратилась. Ошеломленный Гарри рухнул в руки слизеринца._

_Голос Драко просочился сквозь гневные завывания Волдеморта:_

_— Ты не получишь его. Я сильнее, и я не позволю! Слышишь? Я не дам тебе забрать его. Держись, Гарри. Гарри…_

— Гарри?.. Эй, Гарри! Что бы там ни было… не двигайся.

Шепот прозвучал прямо над ухом гриффиндорца, он растерялся и запаниковал. Открыв глаза, он ничего не увидел, кроме нечетких теней. Все еще была ночь. Он лежал спиной на земле, и только проснувшись окончательно, вспомнил, почему находится здесь.

Его удивила близость теплого тела.

— Малфой?

— Ш-ш-ш!

Гарри ощутил тяжесть на груди и понял, что это рука Драко придавила его. Он как раз собирался спросить, в чем, собственно, дело, когда до него дошло, что они оба лежали под мантией-невидимкой.

— Тихо, не шевелись, Поттер, но гляди в оба.

Поняв, что это никакая не шутка, Гарри уставился наверх, всматриваясь в просветы между кронами деревьев. Небо было лишь чуточку светлее, чем бывает в полночь, и ничего невозможно было рассмотреть. Он уже хотел требовать объяснений, как вдруг над головой вспыхнул яркий луч света.

— Это летучий патруль, — взволнованно прошептал Драко. — Я должен был догадаться раньше. Они будут прочесывать лес, пока не станет достаточно светло. Затем пустят наземную погоню.

Внезапная мысль поразила Гарри.

— Тот путь, которым мы прошли… Даже слепой сможет пойти по следу.

Драко кивнул в ответ.

— Я сам только что думал об этом. Но сначала им придется отыскать то место, откуда мы вышли. Бидди потребовалось почти два дня, чтобы найти этот проход, и я сомневаюсь, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто часто бывает в подземельях. Возможно, у нас есть маленькое преимущество.

— Надеюсь, ты прав. Но, эм-м… Малфой?

— М-м?

— Ты не мог бы убрать руку?

Драко тут же отдернул ее.

— Ох… извини, — смущенно произнес он и быстро сменил тему: — Нам нужно двигаться, Поттер. Осторожно. И не оставляя следов.

Гарри задумался.

— Прекрасная мысль, Малфой, но не сработает.

— Почему?

Гарри уловил легкий надлом в голосе Драко. Он поморщился.

— Собаки. Волдеморт использует собак, чтобы взять наш след.

— Взять след? — недоверчиво переспросил тот. — О чем ты?

— То есть… у волшебников нет охотничьих собак? Гончих? Чтобы выйти на след добычи?

— У нас есть Крапы*, но некоторые волшебники держат маггловских собак, но зачем, во имя всего святого, так глупо использовать их, если можно найти кого угодно с помощью ма… вот черт! — голос Драко задрожал. — Но… Я никогда не слышал, чтобы собак использовали так. Почему Ты-Знаешь-Кто…

— Может быть, ты и не слышал об охотничьих собаках, но Волдеморт уж точно знает о них. Его воспитывали магглы.

Драко молчал довольно долго, затем очень тихо спросил:

— Что?

— Волдеморта воспитывали… ты ведь знал, да?

— Знал что?

Новая вспышка света затопила пространство. Несмотря на мантию-невидимку, Гарри инстинктивно прижал голову к земле, закрыв лицо рукой. Драко снова обхватил его поперек груди защитным жестом, прижимая к земле. Так они замерли, и Гарри слышал только стук собственного сердца. Наконец, свет погас, и гриффиндорец вздохнул свободно.

И обратил внимание на Драко.

— Эм-м, Малфой? Твоя рука.

— А, да. Извини.

Гарри повернулся к нему, во тьме он едва мог различить контуры лица Драко. Возможно, это было плодом его воображения, но казалось, что слизеринец дрожит.

— Что ты там говорил, Гарри? Про Сам-Знаешь-Кого? — тихо спросил Драко.

Тот покачал головой.

— Малфой, нам и правда нужно поговорить, но позже. А сейчас мы должны идти.

— Но как же собаки?

— Нужно идти, — твердым голосом повторил Гарри. — И еще, нам нужно найти реку.

— Реку? — казалось, Драко невероятно растерян.

— Собаки теряют след в воде, — Гарри не смог подавить ухмылку. — Боже, Малфой. У тебя определенно тяжелые отношения со здравым смыслом. Удивительно, что ты до сих пор жив.

— Заткнись, Поттер. Как нам найти реку?

Усмешка гриффиндорца стала шире.

— Чары, третий курс? Ничего не вспоминаешь? Использование палочки как лозы для поиска воды.

— Ох, заткнись.

Гарри тихонько рассмеялся.

— Итак, мы пойдем под мантией, или рискнем снять ее в надежде, что нас не заметят?

Драко глубоко вздохнул.

— В такой темноте и без мантии трудно идти, она будет только мешать. И ты прав, надо спешить.

— Ага, — согласился тот. — Значит, нам нужно как-то замаскироваться.

— Есть какие-нибудь потрясающие идеи? — спросил Малфой, в его голосе было лишь немного сарказма.

— Ну… — Гарри медленно сел, осторожно, чтобы не повредить мантию. По правде говоря, у него не было никаких идей. Он видел много приключенческих фильмов Дадли, и знал, что если кто-то хочет спрятаться в лесу, он всегда маскируется. Нервничая, он огляделся, но ничего не заметил, только неопределенное выражение на лице Драко.

— Если бы я только знал отвлекающие чары, — от расстройства Гарри ударил кулаком об землю. И резко замер. Зарывшись пальцами в опавшую листву, он наткнулся на холодную влажную грязь. На его лице медленно расползлась улыбка. — Погоди-ка, я кое-что придумал.

— Да? — с надеждой спросил Драко.

Гарри хитро усмехнулся в темноте, набрав в руку грязи.

— Малфой, я мечтал об этом с самого третьего курса.

***

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер, — прошипел Драко с придыханием. — Я ненавижу тебя со страстью тысячи горящих солнц.

— Не благодари, Малфой, — довольно прошептал Гарри в ответ.

Вообще-то, на лице у гриффиндорца грязи было не меньше, а может, даже больше. Однако оно того стоило. Отличный камуфляж, Гарри наслаждался каждым мгновением, пока размазывал грязь по лицу и волосам Драко, а тот жалобно скулил. Мантию невидимку для удобства свернули и положили в мешок слизеринца. Быстрым заклинанием они сделали свою одежду черной и тронулись в путь. Гарри шел впереди, палочка служила ему лозой.

— Я отомщу тебе за это, Поттер.

— Конечно, Малфой.

Гарри ничего не имел против беспорядочных угроз Драко. Он мог предположить, как сильно нервничал сейчас слизеринец, и если жалобы помогали ему успокоиться, Поттер не возражал. В любом случае, Гарри не хотелось иметь дело с перепуганным Малфоем. Ворчащий Драко был более привычным для него, с таким он мог справиться.

По мере продвижения серые предрассветные сумерки расползлись по небу, низко стелился туман. Лес сковало странное, неземное спокойствие, приглушая шаги мальчиков и шелест листьев. Разговор затих, и юные волшебники прислушивались и высматривали малейшие признаки погони. Один раз над их головами засветил прожектор, но они быстро скрылись в кустах, и не было признаков того, что их заметили.

Наконец сквозь туман донесся шум воды, и юноши вышли на берег мелкой, быстрой речушки.

— Что ж, прекрасно, — пробормотал Драко.

— Что?

— В какую сторону нам идти, о умнейший из гриффиндорцев?

— Вниз по течению, — уверенно сказал Гарри.

Драко скрестил руки на груди.

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— Потому что река вытекает из пещеры под крепостью, — ответил тот. — Она из подземного источника.

Драко чуть помолчал, затем возразил:

— Ну, и почему ты думаешь, что это та самая река? Долина большая, Поттер. Ты хоть знаешь, в каком направлении мы идём?

На это у Гарри не было ответа. По всей вероятности, это была та же самая река. Но в таком случае он не знал точного направления.

На лице гриффиндорца появилась улыбка, он положил палочку на ладонь.

— Укажи!

Палочка крутанулась, затем замерла, кончик ее указывал за левое плечо Гарри.

— Там север, — махнул рукой Поттер. — Замок мы оставили на востоке. — Он снова махнул рукой. — В какой стороне, ты говорил, Хогвартс?

Драко уставился на него, недоверчиво покачал головой и указал на юг.

— Хорошо. Это значит, нам нужно на юго-запад, прочь от замка. То есть вниз по течению. Таким образом, я был прав с самого начала.

Драко недовольно закатил глаза, смирившись.

— И где ты только научился этим хитрым трюкам?

— Четвертый курс. Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Третье испытание.

— Мило, — проворчал слизеринец. — Приветствуйте героя-победителя.

Гарри не обратил на него внимания.

— Кстати, как ты узнал, в какой стороне Хогвартс?

Драко тотчас поменялся в лице и с силой прикусил нижнюю губу. Его рука дернулась к горлу, и Гарри увидел там свежий порез. Прежде он не замечал его.

— Потому… потому что Сам-Знаешь-Кто показал мне… когда он… когда говорил со мной.

— Ох, — нерешительно произнес Гарри. На минуту повисла неловкая тишина. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку спросить у Драко позже, что именно произошло, когда он один ходил на встречу с Волдемортом. Судя по реакции слизеринца, это было ужасно. В конце концов, разрывая тишину, он пробормотал: — Нужно идти.

— Ага, — прошептал Драко.

И снова Гарри пошел впереди, они спустились на отмель, держась близко к берегу в надежде, что деревья укроют их от чужих глаз. Сквозь туман пробивался блеклый утренний свет. Они двигались молча, Гарри тревожно прислушивался к каждому звуку. Он шагал осторожно, тщательно отыскивая опору на каменистом дне ручья. Он все еще был ужасно истощен, но чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем накануне. Адреналин и надежда — очень мощное сочетание.

Гарри спиной чувствовал взгляд Драко, тот словно следил, чтобы он не оступился. Гриффиндорцу претило такое пристальное внимание, особенно со стороны Драко Малфоя. Но в глубине души он был благодарен. Странным образом это его успокаивало. Но вряд ли бы он когда-нибудь в этом признался.

— Кстати говоря, Поттер, — послышался голос Драко, — ты все еще должен мне чары, согревающие ноги. Если такие существуют. У меня стопы заледенели.

Гарри легко улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня отдать Бидди последний носок. Носки — это очень важная вещь. Они не дают ногам замерзнуть. Как у меня сейчас.

Он говорил все как-то обыденно, и Гарри рассмеялся.

— Малфой, если твои носки не водонепроницаемые, они бы в любом случае тебя не спасли. Мои ноги тоже промокли и замерзли.

— Но как только они высохнут, ноги тут же согреются. Мои бы тоже могли, если бы у меня была пара носков. А у меня только один.

Если б Гарри не знал, что Драко ноет только затем, чтобы отвлечь их обоих, он был бы раздражен. Но он не мог с некоторым отчаянием не признать, что выслушивать жалобы Малфоя было в некотором роде интересно, так что он подыгрывал.

— Ну, Малфой, ты мог бы отдать ей свое нижнее белье. Но тогда ты наверняка жаловался бы на сквозняки.

— Держу пари, ты не отказался бы посмотреть на мое бельишко, а, Поттер?

Гарри хохотнул.

— Я слышал, весь четвертый курс пуффендуйцев его видел на трансфигурации. Зеленые с розовыми сердечками, да?

— Ах ты… Вот ведь придурок, — сказал Драко беззлобно.

— Могу себе представить, как бы выглядела в них Бидди. Не, они для нее слишком большие, но у домашних эльфов странные пристрастия в одежде. Думаю, она носила бы их на голове, а ее уши смешно торчали бы из дыр.

— Избавь меня от своих фантазий, — с отвращением воскликнул слизеринец.

— Она, кажется, невероятно восхищается тобой, Драко, — поддел его Гарри. — А как она висела на твоей ноге! Смотрелось так, будто ты обзавелся подружкой.

— Поттер! — сердито выкрикнул Драко.

Гарри остановился и повернулся к нему. На щеках слизеринца горел румянец. Поттер склонил голову на бок, словно что-то обдумывал.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, Бидди немного симпатичнее Панси Паркинсон.

Угрюмое выражение на лице Драко смягчилось.

— Действительно, — он глянул на свои брюки, намокшие по колено. — Поттер, лучше бы ты был прав насчет хождений по воде. Если выяснится, что все это напрасный труд, я…

Гарри резко прижал палец к его губам, заставив замолчать.

— Ч-ш-ш!

Сперва гриффиндорец подумал, что ослышался, но затем звук повторился вновь.

— Черт! — вслух выругался он с паникой в голосе. В отчаянье он заозирался, выискивая, где бы спрятаться. Гарри схватил пораженного Драко за руку и потащил через поток вверх по течению на несколько десятков шагов. Здесь деревья клонились к реке, облепленные грязью корни свисали, образуя своеобразные навесы. Громкий собачий лай тем временем приближался.

Драко бросил тревожный взгляд в ту сторону и таким же нервным взглядом окинул убежище.

— Я туда не полезу. Там могут быть змеи, или пауки, или…

Гарри так и не узнал, что там еще могло скрываться, так как он, недолго думая, схватил Малфоя за плечи и запихнул под нависавшие корни.

— Постарайся залезть подальше, насколько сможешь, — небрежно прошептал Гарри, продолжая подталкивать Драко вперед. — После Арагога никакие пауки не страшны, а со змеями можно вполне приятно беседовать.

— Арагог?

— Лучше тебе о нем не знать.

— Да уж, ты меня успокоил, Поттер, — Драко отшатнулся от клубка особо грязных корней. — Ох, вот ужас.

— Нет, Малфой. Сюда, — Гарри обнаружил маленький выступ и выбрался из воды. — Скорее, они совсем рядом.

Малфой, казалось, снова собрался спорить, но тут сквозь лай собак послышались человеческие голоса. Драко мгновенно занял место рядом с гриффиндорцем.

Гарри отодвинулся назад, насколько мог, стараясь не обращать внимания на жидкую грязь, стекавшую по рубашке, учащенное сердцебиение и физическую близость Малфоя. Сквозь просветы он частично видел реку и противоположный берег. Он вытянул шею в сторону и выглянул сквозь самый большой просвет, прислушиваясь к приближавшемуся лаю и воплям. Наконец, показались три больших пса, следом за ними бежали двое волшебников в мантиях. Гарри почувствовал, как рядом задрожал Драко.

— Мерлинова борода, — едва слышно выдохнул тот. — Ты был прав.

— Не шевелись, — шепнул Гарри, пытаясь сделать свой тон доверительным. Но вся его уверенность пропала, как только собаки резко остановились в тридцати метрах ниже по течению. Волшебники замерли позади животных, нюхавших воздух всего в нескольких шагах от того места, где Гарри и Драко услышали лай.

— Проклятые зверюги, кажется, что-то нашли, — сказал один из преследователей, высокий, широкоплечий человек. Гарри не видел его лица, но что-то в нем показалось ему знакомым.

— Это до отвращения очевидно, Гойл, — ответил, растягивая слова, очень знакомый голос. Драко трясся, сжавшись рядом с Гарри, и испуганно прошептал:

— Отец…

В ту же секунду Гарри зажал ему рот рукой.

— Тише, — прошипел он, не отводя глаз от преследователей. Он заметил, как сверкнули светлые волосы Люциуса Малфоя, когда тот повернулся на месте.

— Эти животные бесполезны. Зачем Лорду маггловские звери — это выше моего понимания.

— Ну, Малфой, если бы твой драгоценный сыночек не стал предателем, у нас бы не было проблем, не так ли?

— Ты! — прорычал Люциус. — Придержи свой язык! А теперь продолжай искать.

Люциус ушел из поля зрения, и Гарри перевел взгляд на Драко. На грязном темном лице глаза слизеринца были широко распахнуты от страха. Поттер закусил губу, внутренне он сочувствовал, но не мог рисковать, позволив панике Драко вырваться наружу.

— Ты можешь успокоиться?

Тот медленно кивнул. Гарри неохотно отпустил его, а затем вновь переключил внимание на происходящее снаружи.

Псы бродили по дальнему берегу, а Гойл вроде бы спустился ниже, но вот Люциус прошел несколько шагов вверх, остановившись неподалеку. Он стоял посреди потока, вода почти достигала колен, однако его мантия, казалось, совсем не промокла. Уперев руки в бока, он медленно повернулся с таким видом, будто река принадлежала ему.

Как только взгляд Люциуса прошелся по тому месту, где прятались мальчики, Драко схватил Гарри за руку, судорожно, до боли сжал пальцы. Гриффиндорец стиснул зубы, но Драко не издал ни звука, поэтому он не стал убирать руку. Несмотря даже на то, что было чертовски больно. Люциус, наконец, отвернулся в другую сторону, но Драко не разжал пальцев.

Отвлечь внимание, думал Гарри, нужно отвлечь их внимание.

Не убирая руку из хватки Драко, хотя ему очень хотелось это сделать, Поттер достал из кармана палочку. Молясь про себя всем божествам, которых знал, он аккуратно нацелился на один из камней на противоположном берегу, рядом с собаками.

— Лапифорс!**

Там, где всего секунду назад лежал камень, теперь сидел белый кролик. Заметив собак, он мгновенно рванул в лес. Забыв обо всем, псы с воем бросились за ним. Люциус обернулся.

— Гойл, они взяли след. За мной!

Спустя немного времени река была пуста, и Гарри наконец вздохнул свободно. Затем его внимание привлекла боль и покалывание в ладони, и до него дошло, что Драко все еще цепляется за него, даже сильнее, чем раньше, если это возможно.

Слизеринец придвинулся совсем близко, по напряженному телу пробегала дрожь. Он дышал быстро и неглубоко, глаза были широко открыты.

— Малфой?

Драко, казалось, не услышал. Зато еще крепче сжал руку Гарри. Тот вздрогнул.

— Драко, ты в порядке?

— Что? — тот резко повернул голову, будто от пощечины, а затем уставился на гриффиндорца так, словно впервые видел. — Гарри?

— Эм-м, можешь отпустить мою руку?

— Ох, — Драко тут же отпустил его, даже не взглянув на ущерб, он все еще смотрел туда, где только что стоял его отец. — Прости.

Гарри растер кисть, восстанавливая кровообращение.

— Ничего страшного. С тобой правда все нормально? Ты выглядишь немного…

— Все в порядке, Поттер, — огрызнулся Драко, стряхивая с себя транс. — Все просто прекрасно.

— Но твой отец…

— Я сказал, все нормально!

Гарри отпрянул, удивленный эмоциями в голосе Драко, но ничего не сказал. Если Малфой таким образом хотел выплеснуть напряжение и панику, что ж, все в порядке, пока что. Он отвернулся и стал высматривать сквозь завесу корней, не вернулась ли погоня.

— Как… как ты догадался это сделать?

Гарри бросил на него косой взгляд. Драко сидел, обняв себя обеими руками, кусал губы и старался дышать медленно и ровно. Малфой имел полное право быть на взводе. И вовсе не обязательно говорить об этом, если он не хочет. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Ну вообще, — спокойно сказал Гарри, — я видел маггловский фильм, в котором преступники сбежали от собак по воде.

Драко моргнул и поднял голову, нахмурив брови.

— Что? Нет, дурачина. Я о кролике говорю! Я тебе, конечно, очень признателен, но кролик? — он все больше приходил в себя. — На кой черт вам понадобилось изучать такую идиотскую трансфигурацию?

Гарри слегка покраснел.

— Я… ну… хотел научиться доставать кролика из шляпы.

Драко бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Поттер, а ты странный, ничего не скажешь, для чего тебе нужен этот бессмысленный трюк?

Гарри нервно скрестил руки на груди.

— Н-ну, это классический маггловский фокус, и я просто… ох, не важно. Сработало ведь, разве нет?

Драко хмуро проворчал:

— Да, Поттер. Отлично сработало. Теперь я буду звать тебя Гением трансфигурации. А теперь, не хочешь наколдовать мне носок, а?

Гарри поднял брови. Самое подходящее время для подобной ерунды.

— Все еще не успокоился со своим носком?

— Поттер, — деланно надменным тоном начал Драко, задрав нос. Абсурдное сочетание выражения лица с грязью на этом самом лице позабавило Гарри, и, несмотря на обстоятельства, он рассмеялся. Драко сделал вид, что не заметил. — Я пожертвовал свою одежду на благо домового, и на твое тоже, между прочим. Мои ноги превратились в ледышки, и я уверен, что они все в мозолях. Да, я все еще хочу второй носок.

Гарри медленно выдохнул. Если все, что нужно для спокойствия Малфоя, это чертов носок, то Гарри вполне может оказать ему маленькую услугу.

— Хорошо. Так ты хочешь носок?

— Именно так.

— Ладно, — Гарри потянулся и взял слизня с плеча Драко. — Тибиале Верто!** — С тихим хлопком слизняк превратился в полосатый красно-золотой носок, который он протянул Малфою. Он не смог сдержаться и хихикнул. — Прости, он немного склизкий.

Драко переводил взгляд с носка в руке Гарри на свое плечо, в полном шоке от такого нахальства.

— Поттер, это просто омерзительно.

— Вообще-то, он шерстяной и теплый, — вдохновленный выражением лица слизеринца он продолжил: — Если хочешь, я могу сделать к нему пару из того слизня, что ползает по твоим волосам.

Драко в панике схватился руками за голову.

— Сними! Сними его!

Гарри прикрыл руками голову, чтобы ему вдруг не прилетело.

— Я просто пошутил!

Драко тут же переключился со своей головы на его.

— Ах ты гад!

Гарри, смеясь, уворачивался от ударов.

— Точно. Так тебе все еще нужен носок?

Драко с ворчаньем отобрал носок.

— Он красный… мерзкий гриффиндорец, — несмотря на недовольство, он все же сунул носок в карман. — А теперь, если ты будешь так добр, может, мы уже уйдем отсюда? — резко спросил он.

Гарри сделал приглашающий жест в сторону реки.

— Дамы вперед.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Драко, но тотчас поспешно выбрался наружу. Гарри тихо рассмеялся и последовал за ним. Малфой, казалось, отвлекся от своих переживаний, и это было приятно. Они избежали поимки. День был теплым и солнечным.

Возможно, думал Гарри, все не так уж и плохо. Он глубоко вдохнул, поражаясь, как просто им удалось обмануть преследователей. Удивительно, но они справились. Он искоса взглянул на яркое солнце, ослепительно сверкнувшее на поверхности реки.

Все случилось так быстро, что Гарри не успел отреагировать. Огромный кулак врезался в затылок Драко, опрокинув его лицом в воду. Гарри вскрикнул и кинулся к нему, но тут же удавка обвилась вокруг его горла, и крик замер на губах. Веревки стянули руки и ноги. Потеряв равновесие, гриффиндорец покачнулся и свалился в реку рядом с Драко. 

Вода хлынула в нос и в уши, он задыхался. Он пытался высунуть голову наружу, но мешали связанные руки. Волна паники уже почти затопила его, когда кто-то схватил его за рубашку и вытащил из воды.

В следующий момент его бросили на землю с такой силой, что перехватило дыхание. С глухим звуком рядом упало бессознательное тело Драко.

— Такс-такс, что тут у нас?

Сквозь капли воды, стекавшие по очкам, Гарри сумел различить массивное лицо, еще более огромные плечи и едва заметную шею. На какой-то момент он с ужасом подумал, будто это дядя Вернон, но затем моргнул, и иллюзия распалась, сменившись не менее ужасной реальностью: перед ним стоял Пожиратель смерти.

— Ты станешь отличным подарком для Темного Лорда, — удовлетворенно рыкнул мужчина. — Думал, сможешь сбежать от него, да? Грязный полукровный придурок.

Гарри старался ослабить веревки, с безнадежностью думая о своей палочке, которая была вне пределов досягаемости. Липкий страх поднимался внутри. Путы на запястьях, казалось, сжимались все крепче. Верзила расхохотался.

— Давай, Поттер. Борись. Никто еще ни разу не смог выбраться из моих силков. Думаешь, у такого мелкого, как ты, есть шансы? Лорд даст за тебя богатую награду. Так ведь, Хвост?

В одно мгновение паника сменилась гневом. Хвост.

— Да, Крэбб, — раздался безрадостный голос слева от Гарри.

Тот попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Хвосту, но не смог, потому что Крэбб пнул его ногой под ребра. Он рухнул на землю, вцепившись зубами в веревку, чтобы не закричать, бок прошило болью.

— Не прибей его, Крэбб, — быстро сказал Петтигрю тонким, дрожащим голосом. — Лорду он нужен невредимым.

— Он в любом случае собирается убить мальчишку, — проворчал тот, но дальше спорить не стал.

Рядом с Гарри раздался слабый вздох, а затем кашель. 

На лице Крэбба заиграла злорадная усмешка, и он подошел к слизеринцу. Гарри перевернулся на бок, не спуская глаз с Пожирателя. Драко лежал на животе невдалеке от него, он только начал приходить в себя. Тонкая струйка крови бежала из глубокой раны на виске. 

Мгновение Крэбб глумливо рассматривал его, затем толкнул ногой, перевернув на спину. Драко издал болезненный стон и снова закашлялся. Крэбб оттопырил нижнюю губу.

— Х-м-м. Предательский щенок. Хозяин ведь не приказывал нам возвращать его в целости и сохранности, верно, Хвост?

Стремительным движением он размахнулся и со злостью пнул слизеринца в живот. Драко вскрикнул и дернулся прочь от Крэбба, перекатившись на бок, он сжался, обхватив себя руками. Он оказался прямо перед Гарри, но его глаза были закрыты, лицо перекосилось от боли. Висок все еще кровоточил, волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам, покрытым грязью и кровью, он ничем не напоминал сейчас того Драко Малфоя, которого знал Гарри.

За спиной слизеринца Крэбб нацелил на него свою палочку, и Драко внезапно потащило по земле, будто его тянула невидимая рука. Остановился он в ногах у Крэбба.

— Это за то, что предал Темного Лорда, — он ударил опять, вырвав новый крик боли. — Как жалко. Подумать только, Люциус хвастался, что его сын будет лучшим. Поганый предатель.

Еще удар, но на сей раз Драко лишь всхлипнул. Гарри беспомощно наблюдал, уже не беспокоясь о себе.

— Крэбб, может, мы просто вернем их обратно? — нервно спросил Хвост. — Лорд ждет.

Гарри вытянул шею и наконец смог взглянуть на Хвоста. Тот сжимал и разжимал руки и кусал губы. Должно быть, он почувствовал взгляд гриффиндорца, поскольку и сам посмотрел на него. Глаза Гарри засверкали яростью, Пожиратель заметно побледнел, дрогнул и отвернулся. Злость охватила Поттера не только от присутствия человека, которого он ненавидел почти так же, как Волдеморта, но и от такой очевидной трусости. 

Одно проклятье. Одной секунды хватит, чтобы развеять презренную крысу по ветру.

— Давай просто… ог-глушим их и… и вернем назад, Крэбб, — заикаясь, произнес Хвост.

Гарри повернулся ко второму Пожирателю.

— Одна лишняя минута ничего не изменит, — возразил Крэбб. — Ты больше других должен получать удовольствие от мучений этого мелкого ублюдка. Гаденыш должен был занять твое место при Лорде.

— У него не вышло. Мы его поймали. Пожалуйста, давай вернемся…

— Пока нет. Малявка думал, что сможет просто так стать настоящим Пожирателем смерти. Он забыл, где его место. Если ты сам не хочешь наказать его, я это сделаю. Круцио!

Крики Драко наполнили воздух. Он корчился на животе, судорожно цепляясь руками за землю.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись. Если самым ужасным на свете было, когда тебя пытают, то он теперь знал, что наблюдать, слышать крики того, кого пытают, почти так же ужасно. Он катался по земле, отчаянно стараясь добраться до Драко, хотя и знал, что ничем не сможет ему помочь. Крэбб так и сочился злобным удовлетворением, но Гарри не видел ничего, кроме Драко. Драко, корчившегося на земле, кричащего от боли, окровавленного и недосягаемого.

Но прежде, чем гриффиндорец продвинулся больше, чем на фут, громкий вопль прорвался сквозь крики слизеринца.

— Ступефай!

Гарри вздрогнул, приготовившись быть оглушенным, но ничего не случилось. Крики Малфоя почти сразу же сменились жадными глотками воздуха. Удивленный внезапным поворотом событий, Поттер попытался перевернуться, но Хвост не дал, придержав его рукой.

— Лежи тихо.

Гриффиндорец ощутил, как натянулась удавка, а затем исчезла, ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы сдержать поток проклятий, рвущийся из его рта. Неважно, что Хвост развязал его. Это ведь был Хвост.

Веревки на ногах исчезли. Когда Петтигрю начал развязывать руки, Гарри приготовился к выпаду. Одно запястье свободно, затем другое. Наконец, последняя веревка спала, и Поттер, в одно мгновение вскочив на ноги, нацелил палочку прямо в сердце Хвоста. Но тот не сделал ни малейшего движения. Его палочки не было видно, и он без конца перебирал руками, как будто не знал, куда их девать. Вместо того чтобы драться, или защищаться, он выглядел так, будто готов наложить в штаны от страха.

На долю секунды Гарри заколебался, удивленный поведением Пожирателя, но быстро напомнил себе, на кого смотрит, и его решимость вернулась. Его глаза сузились, в низком, глухом голосе послышались опасные нотки.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен делать то, что хотел еще два года назад.

Хвост весь будто сжался, но затем его плечи резко упали.

— Давай, Поттер, — пискнул он. — Моя с-смерть — только вопрос времени.

Палочка Гарри чуть опустилась.

— О чем это ты?

Нос Пожирателя дернулся, он выглядел почти рассерженным.

— Ты что, ненормальный, Поттер? Я отпустил тебя. Что тут непонятного?

Палочка дрогнула, но тут же вновь нашла свою цель.

— Ты предатель и убийца. С чего бы мне верить тебе?

Хвост закатил на это глаза, не переставая перебирать руками.

— Если опустить тот факт, что я ог-оглушил Крэбба и снял с тебя веревки? Н-нет причин, наверное.

Гарри приоткрыл рот замешательстве. Слишком странно. Затем снова сжал зубы и приблизился к Хвосту, не сводя с него палочку. Он хотел казаться разгневанным, но не смог полностью скрыть свои сомнения.

— По твоей вине мои родители мертвы, а Волдеморт вернулся. Ты трус и предатель. И все еще заслуживаешь смерти.

Тот нервно следил за палочкой, затем медленно качнул головой.

— Мальчик, я заслуживаю участи много хуже этой, и не в-важно, что ты сделаешь сейчас, я н-не могу искупить эту вину. Я сдаюсь. Я не м-могу жить с этим, и лучше мне умереть от твоей руки, чем Темного Лорда.

Гарри наконец понял, что Пожиратель не шутит. Палочка стала медленно опускаться.

— Тогда… почему?

Хвост вздернул брови.

— Магический долг жизни, Поттер. Я должен тебе, и я плачу.

Гарри зло рассмеялся.

— Ты продал моих родителей. Однажды ты и меня продал. Не вижу причин, почему какой-то там «долг чести» может давить на тебя сейчас. — Он подошел еще на шаг и снова поднял палочку.

Хвост вконец растерялся и сделал шаг назад, споткнувшись.

— Н-не чести, Поттер! Если б это был всего лишь в-вопрос чести, тогда твоя правда. Я бы не сделал этого. Я бы не смог. Но ты не понимаешь… Мне пришлось. У меня нет выбора. Я связан с тобой.

Гарри сморщился от отвращения.

— Я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел. И к тому же эта «связь» не остановила тебя полтора года назад, когда ты привязывал меня к могильной плите и брал мою кровь, чтобы вернуть своего господина.

Гарри снова разозлился, ярость бурлила в его венах, подобно лаве. Хвост отступил, повалился на колени и сжался на земле, мелко подрагивая.

— Темный Лорд обещал мне, что обнулит долг, Поттер. Я верил ему, но все это ложь! Ничто не может разрушить долг жизни, Поттер. Магический долг жизни. Ты не можешь даже представить, как он мучает, терзает меня! А теперь давай, убирайся отсюда!

Глядя на жалкую фигуру Хвоста, Гарри опустил палочку.

— Почему ты это сделал? — зло прошептал он сквозь завывания Петтигрю. Тот оторвал голову от земли.

— Что?

— Почему ты предал моих родителей? — прошипел гриффиндорец. — Почему?

Хвост отодвинулся назад и оперся спиной о дерево. На мгновение он запнулся, еще больше выводя из себя Гарри.

— Я должен знать, почему. Они были твоими друзьями! Они верили тебе! А ты предал их и все, за что они боролись!

Петтигрю упал лицом в грязь, затем поднял его, чтобы ответить.

— Я никогда не думал, что все зайдет так далеко, Гарри. Твои родители были хорошими людьми, а я нет. Я увяз в этом слишком глубоко.

Гарри снова приблизился, впившись в Пожирателя отчаянным, неумолимым взглядом.

— ПОЧЕМУ?!

Хвост судорожно затрясся, затеребил свою одежду, как умалишенный.

— Потому что Темный Лорд был повсюду! Не убежать, не спрятаться! Он убил бы меня!

— Ты мог сражаться!

— Мне было страшно, — завыл Хвост, привалившись к дереву, дрожа и теребя мантию. Он тяжело задышал и забормотал сам себе: — Мне было страшно… Мне было страшно…

Гарри разрывался между презрением и отвращением.

— Вставай, — резко бросил он.

Тот смотрел нерешительно.

— Я сказал вставай! Пока я не передумал!

Пожиратель моментально вскочил на ноги, но вместо того, чтобы убежать, как ожидал Гарри, он так и стоял, неопределенно глядя на гриффиндорца.

— Чего ты ждешь? — прорычал Гарри, его терпение трещало по швам.

— Как… как вам удается прятаться от Лорда?

Поттер вскинул бровь. Волдеморт до сих пор не понял? Разумеется, Люциус должен знать… Но если нет…

— Я тебе ничего не скажу.

— Ну, что бы это ни было, не останавливайтесь. Он навесил на тебя следящие чары, и если твой щит, или что там у тебя есть, спадет… даже на секунду… ты труп. — Гарри медленно кивнул. — Хорошо, — тихо сказал Хвост. Он быстро глянул через плечо, будто проверял, не следит ли кто, затем снова повернулся к Гарри. Его губы вытянулись в тонкую, нервную линию. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Твой отец действительно гордился бы тобой, Гарри. Он был прекрасным человеком. Жаль, что я не был таким.

Прежде, чем гриффиндорец успел что-либо сделать, Петтигрю исчез, а крыса с белой лапой понеслась в подлесок.

Гарри все еще смотрел туда, где в последний раз мелькнул крысиный хвост и исчез под листом, когда болезненный стон вернул его в реальность.

— Драко! — Он бросился к слизеринцу и упал на колени рядом с ним. Как можно более осторожно перевернул его на спину. 

Рукой Драко зажимал висок, сквозь пальцы сочилась кровь, щеки побледнели и запали. Он поднял затуманенный взгляд на Гарри. 

— Вот же дерьмо.

— С тобой все нормально? — Гарри отвел руку слизеринца, чтобы лучше осмотреть рану.

Тот поморщился и, выдернув у Гарри руку, прижал к голове.

— Восхитительно, Поттер, — слабо проговорил он. — Просто восхитительно.

— Встать сможешь? — торопливо спросил Гарри. — Мы должны уйти отсюда, пока больше никто не появился.

Драко кивнул и попытался сесть, но на полпути гримаса боли исказила его лицо. Он схватился за лоб и со стоном опрокинулся обратно на землю.

— Ты ранен. Дай мне посмотреть, — распорядился Гарри. Он снова попытался взять Драко за руку, но тот отпихнул его.

— Не трогай меня!

— Малфой, я хочу помочь.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — слизеринец тесно прижал обе ладони к виску, чем отдаленно напомнил Гарри об истерике, которую закатил Дадли, когда упал с велосипеда в свой девятый день рождения. (На следующий день Дадли бросил велосипед под колеса грузовика).

— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.

Драко выглянул из-под рук, внезапно поняв, как глупо выглядит. Опустив одну, он попытался вернуть равновесие.

— Но зато я в этом очень хорош.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Если ты не можешь сам подняться, то придется тебе принять мою помощь, чтобы мы оба могли уйти отсюда.

— Я ненавижу, когда мне помогают, — пожаловался тот.

— В этом мы похожи, — коротко сказал Гарри.

Драко отвернулся, бормоча что-то про дежавю. Со вздохом он неохотно протянул руку Поттеру, другой зажимая рану на виске.

Гарри помог ему сесть, и Малфой со стоном ухватился за рёбра.

— Проклятье, — тихо проговорил он.

— Драко?

— Не могу поверить, что втянул тебя в это, — сказал он больше себе, нежели Гарри, — Я понятия не имел… это было так ужасно…

— Все уже в прошлом, Малфой. Но если мы не будем двигаться, то сами станем историей.

Драко кивнул, и Поттер поставил его на ноги, поддерживая, пока тот не обрел равновесие. Как только перестало казаться, что Малфой сейчас упадет, Гарри отпустил его. Он одобрительно кивнул слизеринцу и посмотрел через его плечо на лежащего без сознания Крэбба.

— А с ним что? Мы же не можем так его оставить.

Слегка пошатываясь, Драко обернулся. Его лицо исказилось, по телу прошла дрожь, но челюсти были крепко сжаты, а глаза мрачно сверкали.

— Можем. Или я мог бы связать его, наслать Круциатус, а потом убить.

— Малфой! — не слова поразили Гарри, а внезапная перемена во взгляде Драко — чистая ненависть, неприкрытая жажда смерти.

— Это то, что он сделал с нами. То, что он собирался сделать, — выкрикнул Малфой, не отводя глаз от Крэбба, затем достал палочку. — Он заслужил.

Гарри был более чем склонен согласиться с этими доводами, больше того, убийство Крэбба, возможно, было самым безопасным выходом, однако часть его, довольно назойливая часть, не могла позволить напасть на беззащитного человека. Он никогда прежде не понимал, что его совесть превосходит злобу и раздражительность, но зато четко осознал это сейчас. Гарри схватил руку Драко с зажатой в ней палочкой.

— Не надо, Малфой.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Глаза Драко опасно блеснули. — Он выследит нас. Он донесет Сам-Знаешь-Кому, в какую сторону мы пошли. И я думал, ты будешь рад избавиться от Пожирателя Смерти.

Гарри сглотнул, хорошо зная, что был бы просто счастлив наблюдать, как все без исключения Пожиратели будут умирать болезненной смертью. Но он покачал головой.

— Нет… только не так, Малфой.

— Он пытал меня!

Поттер заставил себя забыть жалость.

— Я знаю, каково это. Не забыл?

Драко замер на месте, ярость в его глазах сменилась шоком и отвращением. Медленно, Гарри заставил его убрать палочку. Наконец, Драко опустил руку и отвернулся.

— Проклятые гриффиндорцы.

— Так что, — сказал Гарри, — что будем с ним делать?

Слизеринец повернулся к нему, на лице мелькнула тень былой усмешки.

— Ну, мы можем превратить его в слизня.

— Или в хорька, — хитро прищурился Гарри. Драко сверкнул глазами. — Или нет.

Они решили наложить петрификус тоталус и обливэйт. На всякий случай Гарри связал шнурки Крэбба между собой.

— Они очень скоро найдут его, — торжественно сказал Драко, когда они удалялись от реки. — Хотя я надеюсь, что они оставят его там, и он замерзнет.

— Ты уверен, что заклятье памяти достаточно сильное? — спросил Поттер, глянув назад через плечо.

— Поттер, это Крэбб. Он чистокровный, но безмозглый. Даже Лонгботтом в худший из своих дней смог бы заставить этого увальня забыть собственное имя.

***

Как только они покинули берег, шум воды стал постепенно затихать, и вскоре беседа прекратилась. Гарри, казалось, не смущала тишина, но для Драко это было не более чем затишье перед бурей. После всех криков, боли и насилия, что принесла им встреча с Крэббом и Хвостом, подобное спокойствие странно пугало слизеринца. Пока они разговаривали, он мог еще как-то отвлечься, поддерживаемый своим гневом. Но теперь мрачная бездна всецело поглотила его мысли.

Он хотел нарушить тишину, но, слишком взвинченный, не мог заставить себя сделать это, оставалось лишь наблюдать и прислушиваться к каждому шороху. Любой шум сейчас только помешал бы вовремя распознать угрозу. Драко шел позади Гарри, оглядываясь на каждом шагу. Его сердце замирало от каждого шелеста листьев, дуновения ветра, движения веток, и ему казалось, что в любой момент из-за какого-нибудь дерева может показаться его отец. 

Люциус. Он был где-то здесь, в лесу, охотился на сына, словно на животное. 

Если б Драко сейчас мог мыслить логически, то, вероятно, оценил бы иронию ситуации, но ему было не до того. Времени уже нет. Решение принято, и слишком поздно что-либо менять. Он видел ярость в глазах отца, слышал гнев в его голосе, но были там и другие эмоции, которых не уловил бы посторонний. Но Драко знал своего отца слишком хорошо, чтобы не распознать их. Разочарование и стыд.

У Малфоя не было желания думать об отце, он и без того чувствовал себя несчастным. У него все болело. В голове нещадно пульсировало, в животе все переворачивалось. Он был почти уверен, что ребра не сломаны, но ушибы определенно сильные. Но слизеринец не собирался показывать свою слабость. И уж конечно не собирался жаловаться Поттеру. С повреждениями можно разобраться позже. По крайней мере, здесь не было отца, чтобы отчитывать его за неподобающий вид: весь грязный и побитый, будто нищий оборванец.

Нет, он не будет думать об отце.

Он должен быть благодарен, в самом деле. Ведь его могли схватить, и он сидел бы сейчас в подземельях Волдеморта, ожидая расплаты. Хоть он сам никогда ничего такого и не видел, но зато слышал достаточно, чтобы знать, на что способны Пожиратели смерти. Крэбб жестоко наказал его, и все могло быть еще хуже, если бы ему не помешали.

И тут он задумался, а кто, собственно, помешал?

Гарри отвел с дороги ветку и придержал, чтобы она не ударила Драко. Тот сам взялся за нее и тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

Гарри кивнул и повернулся продолжить путь. Одно мгновение слизеринец колебался, но затем, наконец, решился нарушить тишину.

— Итак, что же там случилось?

Гарри оглянулся.

— Что?

— Скажи мне, почему я все еще жив. Как, черт возьми, нам удалось выбраться? Нас должны были притащить обратно в крепость. Ты бы сейчас опять сидел в клетке, а меня бы уже четвертовали, выпотрошили и бросили падальщикам.

Гарри кивнул, лицо его окаменело.

— Да, наверное, — казалось, он полон решимости уйти от этой темы.

— Так в чем же дело? Очередная героическая любезность Мальчика-Который-Выжил?

Гарри постоял с минуту, затем прислонился к дереву, в каждом движении сквозила усталость.

— Нет, это Хвост. Он отпустил нас.

Драко вытаращил глаза.

— Что? Да он же верный пес Сам-Знаешь-Кого! До мозга костей! Он не мог! — от резкого движения боль пронзила бока, и слизеринец схватился за ребра и закашлялся.

— Малфой, ты в порядке?

Драко вскинул на него сердитые глаза. Он не хотел никакой дурацкой жалости, а потому проигнорировал вопрос.

— Хвост — самый ничтожный из его прихвостней. Он никогда не предаст Темного Лорда.

— Ну, вот предал.

— Это какая-то бессмыслица. Почему?

Гарри покусал нижнюю губу, затем покорно вздохнул.

— Он должен мне. Долг жизни.

— Жизни… Поттер, ради всего святого, скажи мне, откуда у него, правой руки Темного Лорда, может быть долг жизни в отношении тебя?

Тот медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы и сухо ответил:

— Просто спиши это за счет всех тех гребаных чудес, которые вечно происходят вокруг меня, вундеркинда по имени Гарри Поттер. Другими словами, это не важно.

— Ну и оставь это при себе, — сказав так, Драко внутренне дал себе подзатыльник. Ведь он чертовски хотел знать.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Все равно это глупая история. — Драко снова мысленно шлепнул себя и сморщился. Поттер отошел от дерева и нахмурился. — С тобой правда все в порядке? Может, остановимся на пару минут?

От такого предложения Драко моментально забыл все свое любопытство, паника сдавила его многострадальную грудь.

— Нет! Мы ещё недостаточно далеко ушли! — он оглянулся через правое плечо, затем через левое, представляя, как из-за деревьев выходят Пожиратели, окружают, его отец возглавляет их, он поднимает палочку… 

Гарри наградил его странным, даже подозрительным взглядом. 

Драко сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться, собраться и держать себя в руках. Он все-таки Малфой. — Нет, Поттер, мы не будем сейчас останавливаться. Сделаем привал через несколько часов, ближе к обеду, если ты захочешь.

Гарри снова нахмурился.

Драко нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы ног, отчаянно желая двигаться дальше. Он стиснул зубы.

— Давай уже, идем, — он сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Дамы вперед.

Сердито закатив глаза и фыркнув, Гарри снова пошел первым, теперь он шел немного быстрее.

Как только Поттер отвернулся от него, Драко почувствовал, как лицо сводит судорога от скрытого нервного напряжения, в уголках глаз защипало. Он молча засунул руки в карманы и двинулся следом за гриффиндорцем. Пальцы нащупали в кармане свернутый комок шерсти — носок, что дал ему Гарри.

Он его не потерял. Но носок был мокрый.

***

Драко следовал за Гарри сначала на северо-запад, петляя, чтобы запутать преследователей. Поттер считал, это собьет с толку собак. В конце концов, они повернули на юго-запад. Достигнув небольшого ручья, они минут десять шли по воде, затем покинули поток и взяли южнее.

Драко потерял счет времени. Туман рассеялся, и сквозь густой лиственный полог виднелось чистое голубое небо. Волосы и одежда высохли, но на щеках и голове все еще оставалась засохшая грязь.

«Чудесно, — думал Драко, — я не только чувствую себя дерьмово, но и выгляжу соответственно».

Он попробовал несколько очищающих заклинаний, но они не очень-то помогли, поскольку он тратил все силы на то, чтобы не отставать от Гарри. И у него слишком болела голова, чтобы сконцентрироваться на магии.

Наконец, гриффиндорец немного замедлил шаг, что стало благословением для Драко. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, и к тому же не привык так много двигаться. И еще, ему совсем не нравилось, что даже в таком истощенном состоянии Гарри Поттер легко может обогнать его. Однако быстрый шаг и неровная дорога отвлекали его от тягостных мыслей. Теперь же, когда скорость продвижения уменьшилась, он снова начал нервничать.

Отец все еще преследует его? Вот уже несколько часов они не видели ни души, рассуждал Драко про себя, но он все еще не мог не оглядываться. Что там, в лесу? Нашли ли Крэбба? Где сейчас Хвост? Кто-нибудь сообщил Темному Лорду? Сумела ли Бидди передать послание Дамблдору? Что сейчас творится в Хогвартсе? Дамблдор отправил кого-нибудь помочь им? Не придумал ли Темный Лорд другой способ найти их?

Что за глупый вопрос. Тёмный Лорд не сдастся так легко.

От этой мысли внутри у Драко снова поднялась волна тошноты, и он уже не знал, что хуже, физические мучения или моральные. Он с трудом сохранял равновесие, и единственным, что помогало ему двигаться вперед, был Гарри, стоически марширующий дальше.

Драко мысленно ругал себя за слабость. Удар по голове и несколько секунд под Круциатусом — и все, чего он теперь хотел, это свернуться калачиком на земле, и чтобы все просто оставили его в покое. Но даже на это у него не хватало решимости, он слишком боялся останавливаться. Если он остановится, отец найдет его. «Слишком много всего произошло», — сказал он себе, стараясь унять невроз. Да, он имел право на слабость. 

Но через что прошел Гарри за последнюю неделю? Драко прикусил язык, виновато понимая, что на месте Поттера он был бы сейчас безнадежно разбит.

«Я и так разбит».

Он молча смотрел, как Гарри легко взбирается на огромное упавшее бревно. Слизеринец окинул дерево оценивающим взглядом. Это была плохая идея, но он сейчас был не в состоянии мыслить рационально. Он стиснул зубы и, разбежавшись, почти перескочил бревно. Почти.

Рука скользнула по влажному мху, нога споткнулась о ствол, и прежде чем успел что-то понять, он опрокинулся на спину и с коротким вскриком распластался на земле в весьма неэлегантной позе.

— Малфой! Ты как? — Гарри тут же оказался рядом. — Ты чего творишь?

— Любуюсь небом. Такой приятный оттенок голубого, тебе не кажется?

— Эм-м… Малфой?

— Тебе тоже надо попробовать. Очень расслабляет.

— Наверное, у тебя все-таки есть серьезные повреждения. Ты не думаешь…

— Поттер! — негодующе воскликнул Драко. — Если ты еще раз заговоришь об этом, клянусь бородой Мерлина, я свяжу тебя и подвешу вверх ногами на ближайшем дереве.

Пару секунд Гарри молчал.

— Хм… не думал, что ты увлекаешься бондажом, но если настаиваешь…

Эффект был мгновенным. Драко подавился воздухом и резко сел, бормоча. И тут же со стоном схватился за ребра. Преодолевая боль, он быстро скрыл гримасу за ухмылкой.

— Это было не смешно.

— Зато заставило тебя подняться, — сказал Гарри, выглядел он обманчиво невинно.

— Ага, конечно. Только никогда больше так не говори.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Наверное, нам надо отдохнуть.

— Нет! — слишком быстро выкрикнул Драко, заработав вопросительный взгляд своего спутника. Он сделал вдох и прочистил горло. — Нет, мы не можем останавливаться, еще нет. Мы все еще слишком близко, они могут догнать нас.

— Но нам никто не попадался вот уже почти три часа.

— Мне плевать! — с каждым словом Драко повышел голос. Он поднялся на ноги. — Они могут быть где угодно! И если тебе не нужен отдых, то мне тем более не нужен.

— Малфой…

— И мне не нужны твои героические речи, Чудо-мальчик. Я их и так уже наслушался.

— Малфой…

— Ты же у нас мистер Совершенство! Не поддаешься Империусу, даешь сдачи после Круциатуса, постоянно борешься Сам-Знаешь-с-Кем и выживаешь!

— Малфой!

— Да прекрати уже звать меня так! — тяжело дыша, Драко уставился на ошеломленное лицо Гарри, когда понял, что именно сказал. Он открыл рот, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить глупость ситуации, но помрачневший Поттер перебил его:

— Прекрасно, — сказал он, кивнув головой. И пошел прочь, шумно пробираясь через подлесок. Паника снова овладела слизеринцем — его оставили позади. Он бросился следом.

— Подожди! Поттер, постой.

— Ты сам хотел идти, — зло сказал тот, отпихивая с дороги ветку. Та дернулась назад и хлестнула Драко в грудь. — Вот мы и идем. И будем идти, пока кто-нибудь из нас просто не рухнет.

Тот отодвинул от себя ветку.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— А что ты имел в виду, Малфой? — не оглядываясь, выплюнул Гарри. Драко съежился при звуке своей фамилии, имени его отца.

— Я хотел сказать… Я хотел… — он не имел никакого желания показывать свой изнуряющий страх перед отцом. — Извини.

— Ага, — сухо сказал Гарри. Он не обернулся и не остановился, но он больше не прорывался сквозь лес, словно бешеный кентавр. 

Слизеринец тяжело вздохнул.

— Я хотел спросить, как тебе это удается, Поттер?

Тот, наконец, остановился.

— Что «это»?

Раз уж тема затронута, нужно было продолжать.

— Просто… идти вперед вот так. Кто-то наложил на тебя в детстве чары бесконечного движения?

На этот раз Гарри обернулся, его взгляд был холоден.

— Именно так, — сказал он, — у меня даже шрам остался.

Драко опустил голову, не желая смотреть в сверкающие глаза гриффиндорца. Он что-то тихо пробормотал.

— Я не слышу тебя.

Слизеринец не поднял головы, но сказал громче:

— Я… думаю, мне все еще немного не по себе… из-за всего этого.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, и когда Гарри снова заговорил, его голос звучал мягче.

— Серьезно, Малфой, мы не видели никого уже много часов. Думаю… Думаю, Хвост все еще может быть поблизости, не спуская с нас глаз. Если я умру у него на глазах, его долг жизни не будет уплачен, если я все правильно понимаю. Мне противна мысль, что именно он помог нам сбежать, но сейчас, думаю, мы в безопасности. Если ты устал, мы могли бы отдохнуть.

Драко ощутил, как его щеки опалило жаром.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке, Поттер!

— Ни черта я тебя не опекаю, Малфой! Если тебе от этого станет легче, на мне нет никаких дурацких чар. Я очень устал и тоже хочу отдохнуть.

— Ох.

— И когда я это предложил, ты ударился в панику…

— Эй!

— …и настаивал, чтобы мы шли дальше.

— Я не устал, — проговорил Драко, хорошо понимая, что несет полную чушь. Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Так, я полагаю, что гриффиндорской глупости полностью соответствует слизеринский идиотизм. — И прежде чем Малфой смог ответить, он схватил его за запястье и без всякого почтения заставил сесть на землю.

— Эй, ты что! — запротестовал Драко. Гарри его проигнорировал.

— Передай мне фляжку. Каким заклинанием ты наполнил ее в прошлый раз?

— Агуаменти, — безразлично ответил тот.

Гарри вытащил палочку и быстро повторил заклинание.

— Фрукты?

Не желая ни смотреть, ни чувствовать запах еды, Драко снял с плеча мешок и отдал гриффиндорцу. Затем отвернулся, беспокойно осматривая лес, пока не почувствовал, что мешок положили ему на колени.

— Ты тоже должен что-нибудь поесть.

— Я не голоден.

— Если не поешь, не будет сил идти. А если не сможешь идти, они схватят тебя.

Тон Поттера не терпел возражений, его доводы были очень разумны, они затрагивали самые чувствительные нервы. Драко залез в мешок и, вытащив яблоко и бисквит, без энтузиазма начал есть. Немного погодя Гарри передал ему флягу. И только выпив воды, Драко, наконец, понял, как измучен он был.

Дневной воздух прогревался, из-за плотной черной мантии, поглощающей тепло, Драко порядком разморило. Он скинул ее, сложил на коленях и прислонился спиной к тонкому стволу дерева. Не слишком удобно, но все-таки. Лес был очень тихим, а он так устал. Его веки потяжелели, и он совсем забыл о еде. В голове все еще пульсировала боль, но даже она начала слабеть от тепла, впитанного усталыми мускулами. Он уже почти заснул, когда кто-то начал его трясти.

— Малфой?

Драко резко очнулся, потрясенный, что позволил себе заснуть.

— Поттер! Прекрати.

Гарри наклонился к нему, всматриваясь в глаза. Затем он поднёс палец к лицу слизеринца.

— Малфой, следи за моим пальцем, только не спорь хоть минуту.

Слишком удивленный, чтобы протестовать, Драко попытался следить за движением пальца: вверх, влево, вправо, влево, по кругу, вниз, вверх. У него закружилась голова, он закрыл глаза и втянул живот. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Гарри смотрел на него скептически.

— Ну, и что это было, Поттер?

Тот покачал головой.

— Ты вообще спал прошлой ночью?

— Причем тут это?

— Ну, как тебе сказать. У тебя стресс, ты легко раздражаешься и бледный, даже больше чем всегда — вот я и интересуюсь.

Драко сел, чуть придвинувшись к дереву.

— Я спал, немного. Старался быть начеку. Так что это ты делал со своим пальцем?

— А, это, — неожиданно примирительно сказал Гарри. — Думаю, у тебя сотрясение.

— Чудесно, — проворчал слизеринец. — Теперь ты у нас чертов колдомедик.

Гарри прикоснулся пальцами к воображаемой шляпе и прищелкнул языком.

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер.

— Всегда взаимно, Малфой.

Драко снова рефлекторно съежился. Это было мимолетное движение, но по тому, как лицо Гарри снова помрачнело, стало понятно, что тот заметил. Он хотел задать вопрос, но слизеринец перебил его.

— Нам нужно идти, — держась за дерево, он поднялся на ноги. И сразу же головная боль вернулась с удвоенной силой, но он постарался не обращать на это внимания. — Мы все еще слишком близко к крепости, и даже если эта крыса нам помогает, нужно уйти как можно дальше.

Гарри согласно кивнул. Драко быстро уменьшил мантию заклинанием и положил в карман сумки. Он хотел положить туда и яблоко, на будущее, когда его пальцы наткнулись на свернутый носок. Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Секунду.

— А? — спросил, вставая, Гарри.

Слизеринец молча вытащил носок, высушил его заклинанием и надел, затем высушил и вторую ногу. Его ногам было сухо и тепло впервые за много часов.

— Так-то лучше.

Драко усмехнулся Гарри, но тот смотрел на него все с тем же выражением, и слизеринец понял, что позже будут вопросы и того разговора избежать не удастся. Его улыбка погасла, она все равно была вымученной.

— Пошли, Поттер.

***

Они опять шли на юг почти до самого полудня, и не было никаких признаков погони. Каждый шаг дальше от крепости приближал их к свободе и безопасности, постоянно напоминал себе Драко. Каждый шаг — дальше от отца, от Темного Лорда. Напряжение, копившееся внутри и грозившее вырваться наружу при малейшем поводе, наконец, начало спадать. Нервы, натянутые как струна, стали понемногу расслабляться, все еще готовые взвиться по первому зову. Адреналина в крови поубавилось.

На нем стало сказываться истощение. 

Драко очень не хотелось признавать это, но, вероятно, Поттер был прав, говоря о его травмах и бессонной ночи. Головная боль сменилась мигренью, надоедливой, но не смертельной. Гарри, должно быть, чувствовал себя не лучше, но, к огромному облегчению Драко, не показывал этого. Гриффиндорец шел прямо и не спотыкался, в отличие от Малфоя. По крайней мере, так казалось Драко. Скорее всего, он был бы ужасно смущен этим фактом, если бы все еще имел силы смущаться. Однако Гарри держал достаточно спокойный темп, и слизеринцу ничего не оставалось, как только следовать за ним. На ходу они лишь обменивались простыми фразами, за что Драко был благодарен.

— …У нас хватит еды?

— Нет, если ты и дальше будешь столько есть, Поттер.

— Может, мы могли бы порыбачить в реке?

— Рыбачить? Ты хочешь сказать, самим добывать еду? Из реки? Это омерзительно.

— Не переживай, у нас все равно нет удочек.

— Что, если погода испортится? У нас ничего нет на случай дождя.

— Ты умеешь накладывать водоотталкивающие чары? Я пользовался ими для моих очков во время квиддичных матчей, если шел дождь. Гермиона научила.

— Очень умно. А как твои согревающие?

— Хорошо, вообще-то. А еще я могу трансфигурировать одеяло.

— Ха, надо было сделать это вчера ночью.

— Что?

— Не бери в голову. А подушку можешь сделать?

— Я постараюсь.

— Ты когда-нибудь ходил в походы?

— Нет. Даже если б Дурсли и ходили, они не взяли бы меня с собой, разве что бросили бы хищникам на съедение. А ты?..

День был удивительно приятным. К вечеру собралось немного облаков, солнце расцветило их контрастными свето-теневыми переливами. Было так спокойно, что Драко почти забыл, насколько ужасно его положение. 

Каждый раз, как они останавливались, чтобы утолить жажду, он заставлял Гарри постоять с минуту, прислушиваясь, но никаких следов погони не было. Слизеринец знал, что и за это он должен быть благодарен, но тишина пугала. Один раз, около пяти часов, они остановились на краю большой просеки, перед тем, как перейти ее. Слышно было только, как ветер шелестит в верхушках деревьев, в высокой траве. Ни следа животных или человека.

— Мы совсем одни здесь, — прошептал Драко. Гарри кивнул, отпивая из фляжки.

Звук шагов был уже настолько привычным, что слизеринец даже испугался, когда Поттер вдруг остановился посреди поляны.

— Как хорошо, — сказал он.

Прежде чем Драко успел спросить, что тут хорошего, Гарри шлепнулся на землю, раскинул руки и с довольным выражением уставился в небо.

— Удобно, Поттер? — спросил Драко, усаживаясь у дерева. Гарри скривил губы.

— Это, конечно, далеко не моя кровать в Хогвартсе, но места гораздо больше, чем в шкафу, так что, думаю, на три звезды потянет.

Драко тихонько рассмеялся, прежде чем удивиться, что Гарри имел в виду:

— Шкаф?

Гриффиндорец сел, на лице появилось замкнутое выражение.

— Да неважно. Не дашь мне яблоко?

Малфой закатил глаза и перебросил ему мешок. Удивительно, думал Драко, как Гарри до сих пор не понял, что его лицо — открытая книга. И все же он ничего не рассказывал.

— Еда — ответ на все вопросы, да, Поттер?

— Да, — сказал тот и вгрызся в большую желтую грушу. — Бидди случайно не положила бисквитов с изюмом? — поинтересовался он с набитым ртом.

— Я таких не видел, — категорично сказал Драко.

— Ну и ладно. Зато я нашел шоколадный.

— Ох, Поттер, ты…

Гарри прервал его, протянув бисквит, запахло шоколадом.

— Хочешь? — спросил он простодушно.

Что-то в облике Поттера, сидящего с вытянутыми ногами и протягивающего ему бисквит, развеселило Драко. Вопреки желанию, он широко, до боли в щеках, улыбнулся и принял предложенную еду. Однако он успел укусить только раз, перед тем как Гарри начал разговор, которого слизеринец боялся весь день. Разговор, которого он не хотел.

— Ну, так что сегодня случилось?

Мягкий бисквит внезапно обернулся опилками во рту, Драко с трудом удалось протолкнуть его сквозь пересохшее горло. Гарри пристально смотрел на него, и ему хотелось сжаться под этим взглядом. Едва успокоившиеся нервы вновь напряглись, вернулась головная боль.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось, — сухо ответил он. — Ты там был.

— Я видел — что, но я хочу знать — почему так вышло. Почему ты запаниковал?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Малфой.

Драко не смог сдержать дрожь, которая прокатилась по телу от резкого тона и от звука этого имени, имени его отца. Он приоткрыл рот, рассерженный, что мысль об отце разрушила все его хрупкое самообладание.

— Не сейчас, Поттер, — глухо сказал он, — пожалуйста, только не сейчас.

Тот вздохнул, заворочался и, наконец, улегся на живот, устроив подбородок на сплетенных руках. Так он выглядел гораздо менее угрожающе, его движение не затронуло личное пространство Драко.

— Слушай, Малфой…

Тот снова вздрогнул.

— Что?

— Я хочу знать, в чем дело, — сказал Гарри, голос его смягчился.

— А если я не хочу говорить?

Поттер задумчиво покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Ну, тогда не говори.

Этого Драко не ожидал. Он думал, что Гарри будет давить на него, как тогда, в подземельях. К своему удивлению, он осознал, что фактически хочет, чтобы Поттер продолжал настаивать, но в то же самое время он не хотел идти до конца в этом разговоре.

— Но…

— Можешь оставить это при себе.

— Погоди-ка…

— Я просто и дальше буду смотреть, как ты изводишься.

Драко с тревогой скрестил руки.

— Что именно ты хочешь знать?

— О твоем отце, — уверенность, с которой это прозвучало, испугала слизеринца.

— А что с ним? — он изо всех сил старался, чтоб его голос звучал ровно.

— Это он так напугал тебя.

— Поттер, это не твое дело.

— Он тебя не достанет.

Самообладание Драко было уже на пределе, он сдерживался только силой воли.

— Не желаю слышать, Поттер, — прорычал он.

Но Гарри сделал вид, что не услышал его.

— И ты не должен бояться его.

Это стало последней каплей. Глаза слизеринца яростно засверкали.

— Ты чертов ублюдок.

Поттер, казалось, был удивлен такой реакцией. Он уперся руками в землю и приподнял торс, словно змея перед броском.

— Что?

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь! — Гарри был ошеломлен этой внезапной страстностью Драко, он продолжал говорить, быстро и зло, и это было прекрасно. — Я не боюсь своего отца! Он же мой отец! Он любит меня! Он хочет только лучшего для меня, да! Это я виноват, что он зол, его можно понять. Он дал мне все, а я просто выбросил, выбросил все это! — Драко почувствовал, как горячая волна опаляет глаза и неистово заморгал.

— Малфой, ты же не думаешь...

— Думаю! Меня, возможно, мало волнует Сам-Знаешь-Кто, но это не имеет отношения к моему отцу. Я сбежал от Лорда, не от отца! И он правда любит меня… он гордился мной. Он сам сказал. Он так гордился мной.

Ладони Драко пронзила боль от впившихся ногтей, но он не разжал кулаки. Боль — это хорошо. Если бы не боль, он бы совсем расклеился. Если еще нет.

На мгновение лицо Гарри отразило замешательство и скепсис, затем он пробормотал:

— Как ты можешь… Малфой, он собирался отдать тебя Волдеморту на тарелке с голубой каемкой! Ты разве не слышал…

— Да, я слышал! Я слышал, как он разочарован во мне. Ты не знаешь моего отца, Поттер. Ты не можешь понять, ты не мог слышать этого, но я слышал.

Гарри теперь стоял на коленях, в весьма решительной позе.

— Мне хватило того, что слышал я. Он назвал тебя предателем.

— Это был Гойл, идиот! И знаешь, что? Он был прав. И отец это знает, но он бы ни за что так не сказал. Он любит меня…

Гарри прервал его низким сердитым голосом:

— Он запер тебя в подземелье, когда тебе было одиннадцать, он послал тебя к Волдеморту, он…

— Заткнись! Он все это делал ради меня. Ради меня! Только потому, что у тебя никогда не было родителей, которые заботились о тебе…

— Как ты смеешь! — Гарри моментально вскочил на ноги, в его глазах сверкала ярость. — Мои родители пожертвовали жизнью, защищая меня от Волдеморта. А твой отец убил бы тебя для него. Ты об этом не думал?

Грудь Драко судорожно поднималась и опадала, вспышки боли принизывали ребра, им вторила пульсация в голове. Внезапная тишина была бы пугающей, если б не шорох листьев и треск веток под ногами Гарри. На него обрушилось ужасающее чувство одиночества, без Гарри он ни за что не справится.

— Подожди… Гарри.

Тот обернулся, он был уже довольно далеко.

— Чего тебе, Малфой?

Драко съежился.

— Вернись. Если ты уйдешь дальше, чары уже не защитят тебя. Ты… Ты-Знаешь-Кто сразу обнаружит тебя.

— Тебе ведь плевать.

Драко медленно закрыл и снова открыл глаза.

— Нет. Это не так.

С минуту Гарри раздумывал, затем его плечи ссутулились. Он подошел обратно, надувшись, словно ребенок, сел и уставился в землю.

— Так не может продолжаться.

— Повтори?

— Мы не сможем выбраться, если будем продолжать в том же духе, как мы сможем дойти до Хогвартса, если не в состоянии даже нормально разговаривать?

Драко сделал над собой усилие и ответил:

— Ну, что ж, Поттер, подумай о том, что ты мне сказал. Не способствует приятной беседе, так?

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что так было нужно, — Гарри, наконец, поднял взгляд.

— Но ругаться так легко. Особенно если… в такой ситуации. От старых привычек трудно избавиться.

— Ага, — уклончиво сказал тот.

Драко просто смотрел на него довольно долгое время, затем сглотнул.

— Послушай, Поттер… То, что я сказал тогда… не думаю, что я на самом деле хотел это говорить… но так получилось.

— Малфой, ты не мог бы выражаться яснее?

Тот зажмурился.

— В этом все дело. Не называй меня так, — он услышал шелест листьев рядом, когда Гарри переместился.

— Я так и думал. Что, черт возьми, это значит?

— Просто это… это имя отца. Я не хочу его слышать. Потому что каждый раз, когда я его слышу, это… — он снова сглотнул. Он не хотел признавать, что боится. Зная, что это правда, он знал, что будет отрицать до последнего вздоха. Что бы ни случилось. В то же время он хотел покончить с этой темой. — Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя недостойным, — сказал он, в конце концов. — Бессмысленно, правда? — он открыл глаза, Гарри пристально рассматривал его.

— Нет, — сказал он, — думаю, какой-то смысл все же есть. Но как, черт возьми, я должен тебя называть?

Драко вымученно улыбнулся.

— О, здесь много вариантов. Как тебе мерзавец, придурок, задница, ублюдок? И потом, думаю, у тебя неплохое воображение.

— Без проблем, Хорек.

Тот потер виски.

— Оставь это на потом.

— Конечно, — Гарри неловко помялся, словно не знал, как вести себя.

— Еще одна вещь, Поттер, и я говорю чертовски серьезно, — его лицо окаменело. — Не оскорбляй моего отца. Ни сейчас, и никогда. И не думай, что я не побью тебя за это. Может, он не так совершенен, каким, ты думаешь, был твой, но он все равно отец мне.

Лицо Гарри помрачнело.

— Поверь мне, Малфой, я не думаю, что мой отец был идеальным. Я выяснил — и это было нелегко, — что никто не идеален.

Драко поднял бровь.

— Даже ты.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Гарри.

На некоторое время повисла тяжелая тишина, пока гриффиндорец не кашлянул.

— Вообще-то, я хотел спросить кое-что еще. Если ты не против.

Драко со вздохом прислонился к дереву.

— Валяй, Поттер, — он видел на последние отблески солнечных лучей на далеких холмах. — Этот день просто создан для того, чтобы я помучился, и он еще не закончился. Так что давай покончим с этим.

Гарри не стал тратить время зря.

— Что произошло той ночью, когда ты встречался с Волдемортом?

— Я передумал, — быстро сказал Драко, — день уже на исходе, и с меня хватит.

Гарри качнул головой.

— Тогда-то ты и решился бежать… когда был там, с Волдемортом. Вот когда ты решил поменять сторону. И я хочу знать почему.

— Откуда ты узнал? Что я именно тогда принял решение? Когда я вернулся, мне пришлось… а ты не разговаривал со мной, и…

Гарри поднял руку.

— Ты прав, в тот момент я не мог мыслить четко, но я выслушал твои объяснения про Круциатус, а потом увидел твое выражение лица, когда ты упомянул о встрече с Волдемортом… ну и… я сложил два и два.

— И что получилось?

— Что-то произошло там.

Драко вынужден был прикусить язык, чтобы сдержать опрометчивое восклицание. Вместо этого он легонько хлопнул рукой по лбу.

— Разумеется. Я встретил его змеиное величество, мы выпили чаю с блинчиками, а затем играли в крокет в саду. Ему не нравилось проигрывать, а мне — его поведение.

— Драко, пожалуйста.

Тот вздохнул и прислонился затылком к стволу, от чего головная боль только усилилась. Он вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, затем медленно поднял руку и коснулся горла. Он чувствовал, что Поттер не спускает с него глаз.

— Все как ты сказал, — прошептал он через силу. — Именно так. Не знаю, как ты это понял, но то, что ты оказался чертовски прав, до сих пор пугает меня.

— Я ничего не знал на самом деле, я хочу сказать…

— Не играй в скромность, Поттер. Мне уже надоела вся эта чушь. Что бы ни толкнуло тебя сочинить страшилку Сам-Знаешь-о-Ком, ты оказался прав. Обо мне. Меня использовали. — Его кадык дернулся, затем он убрал руку, оставляя незажившую рану, и взглянул на Гарри. — Ты невыносим, Поттер, знаешь?

— Я стараюсь, — он указал на шею слизеринца. — Это он сделал, так ведь?

— Не совсем.

— В смысле?

Драко задумчиво подвернул нижнюю губу.

— Это была своего рода проверка, чтобы убедиться, что я без колебаний сделаю все, что мне прикажут, — его дыханье сбилось, а голос дрогнул. — Он… он держал нож, и сказал мне… сказал… 

Мысленно Драко сейчас не сидел в лесу с Гарри, а стоял на коленях на вершине башни, а рядом был Волдеморт. Каменный пол, жесткий и холодный, впивался в его колени, и он чувствовал, как острое стальное жало разрезает его кожу. Вокруг все помутнело, сдавило теснотой, и стало трудно дышать. Он дрогнул и стал наклоняться вперед, и глаза Волдеморта прожигали его так же, как лезвие кинжала…

— Драко!

Его трясли чьи-то руки, и туман отступил, открывая лицо Гарри в нескольких дюймах от его собственного.

— А… что… Гарри?

Тот откинулся назад и сел на корточки. Он хмурился, но Драко знал, что это не из-за него.

— Воспоминания?

— Да… думаю, да, — его бросило в холодный пот, как будто все увиденное было не просто плодом воображения. — Но… это… это было так реально. Это были не просто воспоминания. Не как обычно.

Гарри вздохнул и уселся, поджав ноги под себя.

— Волдеморт любит играть в игры с разумом, Драко. Я знаю это даже слишком хорошо. Ты позволил ему отметить тебя, и возможно, он разжигает в тебе эти видения, просто чтобы напомнить, кто тут главный.

От этой мысли по телу Драко прошла дрожь.

— Отметил меня, — прошептал он, автоматически хватаясь за шею. — Мне это не нравится.

— Ха, так же как и мне, — сухо сказал Гарри.

— Я не хотел этого.

— Добро пожаловать в мой клуб.

Слизеринец дрожал не только от холода, сквозившего между деревьев. Он замолк, стараясь успокоиться. У него словно открылись старые полузажившие раны, и теперь он ждал, когда прекратится кровотечение. Он и так видел достаточно крови. И слишком много сражений.

— Ты был прав еще в одном, как ни прискорбно мне это признавать, неожиданно сказал он.

— А? О чем это ты?

— Нам действительно надо прекращать наши распри.

Гарри издал короткий смешок.

— Кажется, мир перевернулся. Но да, мы должны, если хотим дойти до Хогвартса живыми, — сказал он, в голосе слышалась улыбка, — было бы чудесно, если б мы не поубивали друг друга по дороге.

Если хотим дойти до Хогвартса живыми.

Драко кивнул, глядя сквозь листву вверх, сквозь завесу облаков пробивались скудные краски неба. Всего один день, а он даже не знал, как далеко они на самом деле ушли. 

Он молча залез в карман и достал палку с зарубками. Ловким движением он поставил вторую метку на дюйм от первой. Почувствовав взгляд Гарри, он, не поднимая головы, ответил на незаданный вопрос.

— Просто считаю дни, — сказал он и убрал кинжал в ножны, умолчав, что это был обратный отсчет.

Как далеко им идти? С какой скоростью? Возможно ли это, отыскать Хотвартс за две недели, и даже если да, то смогут ли они спасти Гарри, когда будут уже в безопасности?

Безопасность. Драко тихонько выругался. А есть ли она? Как далеко нужно уйти, чтобы Волдеморт не нашел их? Возможно ли это вообще?

— Гарри… Я знаю, ты иногда… — он умолк, подбирая слова. Он не хотел оскорбить Гарри, не в этот раз, и еще, он не хотел вызвать подозрения. — У тебя были видения, или что-то вроде того, из-за твоего шрама. Я хотел узнать…

Гарри, начавший было снова жевать айву, быстро сглотнул.

— Просто скажи это, ладно?

— Как далеко должен быть Сам-Знаешь-Кто, чтобы этого не было? — торопливо спросил Драко. — Вчера ты сказал, что чем он ближе, тем сильнее боль. Ты когда-нибудь… был достаточно далеко?

Уголок рта гриффиндорца дернулся вверх, но это была не улыбка.

— Думаю, если он действительно захочет добраться до меня, расстояние не имеет значения. Но я уже имел с ним дело раньше, это не убьет меня.

— Думаю, нет, — хрипло прошептал Драко. — Знаешь, у тебя вчера шла кровь, из шрама, вот.

При этих словах глаза Гарри чуть расширились.

— Вроде такого раньше не случалось, что ж, тогда, наверное, он действительно разозлился. Но мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, — он замолчал и прислонился к дереву напротив Драко. — Волдеморт способен причинить много вреда даже на расстоянии. Кроме легиллименции, я уверен, у него еще много мерзких уловок в запасе, но пока он не нашел нас, думаю, все должно быть в порядке.

— Да, — прошептал слизеринец еще тише, чем раньше.

— Ты в порядке, Драко?

— А? Ох, да, конечно. Просто немного устал, и голова все еще болит.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Тебе надо съесть что-нибудь и лечь поспать.

— Ты только и о еде думаешь.

— Эй, посиди три дня голодным в подземельях, и я посмотрю, что ты скажешь.

— Спасибо, но нет, спасибо, — он широко зевнул. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Трансфигурировать тебе одеяло и подушку?

— Нет, только плюшевого медвежонка, — нагло заявил Драко, роясь в мешке в поисках своей мантии. Он только успел произнести увеличивающее заклинание и набросить мантию на плечи, когда что-то мягкое легло ему на колени. Он поднял это и принялся рассматривать в сгущающихся сумерках. — Поттер, это самый уродливый медведь, которого я когда-либо видел.

— Ну, за образец я взял Панси Паркинсон. Я подумал, что неплохо иметь что-то знакомое… — его резко прервали, заехав по голове злосчастным мишкой. Он с усмешкой поймал игрушку. — Тебе следует быть загонщиком, Драко. Классный бросок.

— Доброй ночи, Поттер.

— Кстати, я собираюсь разбудить тебя через несколько часов.

Тот ответил, удобней устраиваясь у дерева:

— Пара вопросов, Поттер. Первый: сам ты спать не собираешься? И второй: за каким чертом ты хочешь меня разбудить?

— Ну, во-первых — нет, не сейчас. Я все еще хочу есть…

Драко фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— …и я пока что не хочу спать. Я и так много спал в последнее время, хотя, что еще было делать? К тому же, мне надо кое-что обдумать.

— Это понятно, — согласился Драко.

— И второе, я разбужу тебя, чтобы удостовериться, что твое сотрясение не вызывает проблем. Летом я прошел маггловские курсы первой помощи, и там нас учили так. Я подумал, что эти знания могут мне пригодиться, учитывая, как часто я и мои друзья попадаем в неприятности. 

Он вздохнул, внезапно став очень утомленным. — Я вообще ко многому готовился этим летом, и много думал, — казалось, Гарри говорил больше себе, чем Драко. — Мне, в принципе, больше и нечем было заняться взаперти у дяди с тетей. По крайней мере, они оставили меня в покое, для разнообразия, и я решил использовать это время с пользой, чтобы быть готовым к… ко всему. Меня сводила с ума моя беспомощность, и вечная доверчивость ко всяким глупцам. Кто-то чуть не умер из-за этого. А кто-то умер.

Гарри замолк, и Драко решил не трогать его. Недосыпание и головная боль преследовали его в течение многих часов, а все проклятые нервы. Он слишком устал, и даже не беспокоился, что все еще весь грязный, но он сделал себе мысленную пометку применить очищающие заклинания утром. Он подтянул мантию к подбородку и закрыл глаза, и в этот момент что-то мягко толкнулось в его ногу.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри перебросил ему мишку. Внутренне хихикая, он протянул руку, поднял его и приобнял гадкую игрушку.

***

Драко был уверен, что заснул, и ощущение нереальности всего вокруг укрепляло его в этой мысли, но в то же время что-то говорило ему, что он вовсе не спит.

Его окружала темнота, такая густая, что он чувствовал ее давление. Мрак был материальным, он заполнял его нос, горло, даже глаза, он душил его, сжимал его легкие. Он пытался вдохнуть, но не мог, воздуха не было, и в то же время он знал, что каким-то образом дышит.

Он старался не поддаваться панике и анализировать ситуацию. Что-то подсказывало ему, что он находится в пустом пространстве, но из-за темноты это было бесполезно. Когда он попытался закричать, его голос тут же поглотила пустота. Внизу было что-то твердое, точно было, но когда он попытался дотянуться, его руки не встретили ничего, даже его собственных ног не было.

Им завладел ужас. С беззвучным криком он попытался бежать, но не смог, он заплакал, но не почувствовал слез, отчаявшись сбежать от этой черноты. Потеряв счет времени, он все так же был в ловушке среди пустоты.

Он упал на колени, которых тоже не было, когда резкий, визгливый смех эхом заполнил все вокруг.

Он узнал этот смех.

Волдеморт.

Затерянный во мраке, он знал, что Темный Лорд видит его насквозь, и он был бессилен что-либо сделать. Он в ловушке.

— Предатель, — прогремел голос из темноты, — ты в самом деле думал, что можешь сбежать от великого Лорда Волдеморта?

Драко отчаянно завертелся на месте — или ему это только казалось, — автоматически выискивая источник голоса.

— Глупец. Какой глупец. И все впустую.

— Нет, — тихо прошептал Драко, — о, нет…

— Ах, ты ведь знаешь, что для Поттера уже слишком поздно. Не знаю даже, делает ли это тебя еще глупее, или нет.

Голос Драко замер в горле, но это не имело значения.

— Я желаю быть… щедрым с тобой, юный Малфой. Немногим на твоем месте так везло, но твое имя и предыдущие достижения дают тебе шанс. Один шанс.

Снова низкий, грохочущий смех. Драко не был уверен, что хочет услышать его предложение. Голова шла кругом, отсутствие визуальных образов вызывало тошноту.

— Верни мне Поттера, Малфой, и я сохраню тебе жизнь. Если ты достойно примешь наказание, то даже сможешь вернуть некоторые привилегии. И не говори, что Волдеморт не может быть милосердным. Однако если ты продолжишь свои бессмысленные действия, то умрешь очень глупой смертью.

Сердце Драко болезненно забилось в груди, он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот в судорожной попытке глотнуть воздуха.

— Ты не сможешь спасти его, Малфой. Но ты можешь спасти себя. Настоящий слизеринец знает закон самосохранения. Подумай об этом хорошенько.

Голос Волдеморта, словно нить, связанная с сознанием Драко, начал вибрировать, греметь раскатистым эхом. В шоке слизеринец зажал уши ладонями, отчаянно пытаясь заглушить, но звук метался внутри его головы, нарастая по кругу, сводил с ума. Голос причинял боль, тьма душила. Он ничего не видел, не мог дышать, он задыхался, умирал. Голова беспощадно пульсировала, и он отстраненно задавался вопросом, когда же Гарри уже разбудит его, как обещал.

Драко попытался проснуться, на какое-то мгновение показалось, что у него почти получилось. Он видел серую муть, пугающе-яркую в окружавшем его непроглядном мраке, но она была слишком далеко. Он в последний раз попробовал крикнуть, позвать на помощь, прежде чем пустота поглотит его, но его голос снова затерялся во тьме.

***

Гарри приканчивал шоколадный бисквит, когда слабый звук оборвавшегося вдоха отвлек его от наблюдения за лесом.

— Драко? — нерешительно прошептал он. Ответа не было, и в полумраке ему не было видно лицо слизеринца. Еще один страдальческий вздох, и Гарри, выронив последний кусок бисквита, бросился к Драко.

Даже в сумерках он заметил, что тот ужасно побледнел. Он был напряжен, лицо исказила гримаса ужаса. Глаза были закрыты, но казалось, что он изо всех сил пытается открыть их.

— Драко! — Гарри схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Эй, ты меня слышишь? Драко?

Тот начал медленно открывать и закрывать рот, будто старался что-то сказать, или просто вдохнуть воздуха, но не издал ни звука. Гарри хотел было плеснуть воды из фляжки ему в лицо, когда Драко внезапно задергался и завертелся, словно пьяница, пытающийся бежать.

— Нет, Драко! Не надо, перестань!

Он пытался удержать его, чтобы Драко не навредил себе, но только получил удар в плечо и в живот. Он сел, сердце билось в рваном ритме. Казалось, он ничего не мог сделать, только смотреть на Драко, мучившегося от кошмара, и надеяться, что все это скоро закончится. Внезапно его озарило понимание того, как чувствуют себя те, кто видит его во время снов с Волдемортом.

Следующий очевидный вывод поразил его.

«Волдеморт. Нет, он не может… только не Драко! Это случается только со мной!»

Спустя примерно минуту, которая показалась ему бесконечно долгой, Малфой перестал двигаться. Он свернулся на боку и дышал с трудом. 

Гарри подполз к нему и перевернул на спину. На лице слизеринца блестели капельки холодного пота, каждый мускул его тела был напряжен и дрожал.

— Драко? Давай же, скажи что-нибудь. Борода Мерлина, да очнись же! Ответь мне!

Он не ожидал, что тот ответит, даже когда Драко снова приоткрыл рот. Гарри беспомощно смотрел на него, но вдруг с губ слизеринца слетел слабый шепот.

— Нет… о, нет… — из тела немного ушла напряженность, но это мало походило на расслабление. Он судорожно хватал воздух, будто задыхался. Гарри приподнял Драко в полусидячую позу, чтобы помочь ему дышать, и, взяв его запястье, почувствовал частое, но слабое биение пульса. Если раньше гриффиндорец только подозревал, то теперь был уверен: на Драко напали во сне. Гарри был не единственным человеком, в чье сознание вторгался Волдеморт.

Не зная, что еще можно сделать, он взял Драко за руку. Она была ужасно холодной, и Гарри безотчетно начал массировать ее, стараясь согреть.

Драко снова зашептал что-то, Гарри пришлось наклониться очень близко, чтобы расслышать.

— Не сможешь спасти его… спаси себя… подумай… тщательно…

Он опять умолк, слышалось только тяжелое дыхание. Гарри запаниковал, так как дыхание слизеринца становилось все более слабым. В наступавшей темноте его лицо было бледным, почти прозрачным. Гарри снова уложил его на землю и положил руку ему на грудь, чувствуя слабое движение грудной клетки, тихое биение сердца.

— Ну же, Драко, очнись, — он еще раз встряхнул его, но бесполезная попытка лишь привела его в большее отчаянье. Он провел рукой вдоль ребер слизеринца, его беспокойство росло с каждым слабеющим дыханием, Малфоя будто медленно душили.

— Ты должен проснуться, Драко, — Гарри стиснул зубы, борясь с безнадежностью, которая грозила захлестнуть его. — Ты обещал, что мы вернемся вместе, и, черт возьми, Малфой, я заставлю тебя выполнить обещание!

Слизеринец внезапно вздрогнул, его веки приоткрылись.

— Драко!

Но серые глаза, казалось, не видели его, и вообще — ничего вокруг. Он моргнул, потом опять, очень медленно, будто смотрел сквозь густой туман.

— Помоги… мне… — слабо прохрипел он, затем его глаза снова закрылись, а тело обмякло.

***

Lights go out and I can't be saved,  
Tides that I tried to swim against.  
You've put me down upon my knees,  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead.  
Come out of things unsaid, Shoot an apple of my head.  
Trouble that can't be named, Tigers waiting to be tamed.  
(Coldplay)

Огни меркнут, и мне не спастись  
От встречных волн, против которых я пытался плыть.  
Ты поставил меня на колени,  
О, я прошу, прошу и умоляю.  
Скажи то, что нельзя сказать, сбей яблоко с моей головы  
Беды, которым нет названия, тигры, ждущие, чтобы их приручили.


	11. Правда, доверие и недомолвки

Royal rebels discover you.  
Trust? You turn, there is no truth.  
And circle, circle, why are you scared?  
Why a smile instead of tears?  
(Indigo Girls)

Царственные мятежники нашли тебя.  
Доверие? Ты оборачиваешься, правды нет.  
И по кругу, по кругу, чего ты боишься?  
Зачем прячешь слезы за улыбкой?

***

«Он жив. По крайней мере, он жив».

Стемнело, и ночь под пологом леса была густой и душной, липкий холод медленно просачивался сквозь одежду, пронизывал плоть. В центре маленькой поляны сидел Гарри, голова Драко покоилась у него на коленях. Он увеличил заклинанием мантию слизеринца и тщательно укутал в нее Малфоя, накинув один край себе на плечи. Хотя он сознавал, что это глупо и наивно, было утешением думать, будто одежда на самом деле могла защитить от опасностей, скрытых во мраке, или даже просто от холода.

Небо затянуло облаками, и даже те несколько звезд, которые были видны сквозь листву, исчезли одна за другой. Будь он более суеверным, Гарри мог бы подумать, что облачная ночь — это еще одна из уловок Волдеморта, чтобы сделать их несчастными. Но нет, даже Волдеморт не может управлять погодой. Ведь так?

Гарри невольно бросил взгляд на Драко, правда, он все равно ничего не смог увидеть в темноте. Но даже чуть слышное дыхание казалось признаком спокойного сна. В любом случае, Малфой не испытывал никакой боли, и это немного утешало.

Поттер думал, что знает, чем рисковал Драко, вытаскивая его из темницы. Он знал, на что способен Волдеморт, сам был свидетелем. Теперь же он тихо проклинал себя за то, что оказался не готов к такому. Лучше бы Волдеморт вторгся в сознание самого Гарри. Это случалось и раньше. Он никогда не предполагал, что тот способен применить легиллименцию к кому-то еще. Как обычно, он счел себя особенным.

«Я такой глупец».

Дамблдор предупреждал, что Волдеморт — сильный легиллимент, но только сейчас Гарри начал осознавать, насколько тот силен. Оказалось, если контролировать разум, можно так же управлять и телом. К счастью, Драко вроде бы освободился от кошмаров. Он спокойно дышал, сердце билось равномерно, и он был жив.

Но он не двигался.

И не просыпался.

Что бы он ни делал, Гарри не мог разбудить Драко, тогда он попробовал убедить себя, что это просто от истощения, и что, как только Малфой хорошо выспится, он проснется бодрым и таким же вредным, как обычно. Волдеморт был силен, и логика говорила Поттеру, что если б он хотел убить Драко, тот был бы уже мертв. Нет, Волдеморт не этого хотел.

«Ему нужен я, — бесцветно подумал Гарри. — Будто я не знал этого раньше. И теперь он собирается использовать Драко, чтобы добраться до меня».

Он наклонился и плотнее закутал бессознательного слизеринца в мантию, успокаивая себя этим защитным жестом. Его рука коснулась цепочки, на которой висел мислокатор. И Гарри вдруг осознал: единственное, что стоит сейчас между ним и Волдемортом — это Драко Малфой. Не самая утешительная мысль. Интересно, понимал ли Драко, что впутывается в самое смертельно-опасное противостояние волшебного мира?

«Теперь, наверное, догадывается».

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и снова прислонился спиной к стволу дерева. Он потерял счет времени, а ноги его занемели. Но, несмотря ни на что, тяжесть на коленях и ритмичный звук дыхания Драко странно успокаивали. И на данный момент это его устраивало. Гриффиндорец опять старательно поправил мантию, натягивая ее себе на колени и укрывая слизеринца до подбородка.

А ночь все тянулась, и временами Гарри от усталости проваливался в сон. Абсолютную тишину не нарушало даже жужжание насекомых, и не было ни одного проблеска света, чтобы можно было что-либо увидеть. В какой-то момент он подумал, что глаза его обманывают, когда, в очередной раз очнувшись от дремы, разглядел слабые очертания деревьев на фоне черноты — первый признак рассвета. Он выбрал объект — сучок на соседнем дереве — и уставился на него, словно мог силой своего желания поторопить солнце. Именно тогда он почувствовал, как Драко пошевелился у него на коленях.

Гарри с надеждой посмотрел вниз, на бледное лицо слизеринца, едва различимое в темноте. Через мгновение он слегка встряхнул Малфоя.

— Эй… ты проснулся?

— Хм-м-м…

— Драко?

Глаза слизеринца широко распахнулись, лицо исказила тревога.

— А-а-аг-р-х!

Драко дернулся и скатился с колен Гарри, запутавшись в мантии. Он попытался вскочить на ноги, но упал, тяжело приземлившись на бок. В паническом ошеломлении он искал глазами гриффиндорца в тусклом утреннем свете.

— Драко?.. — позвал Поттер с ноткой страха, думая, что, может быть, Волдеморт все еще не закончил свою игру. — Ты в порядке?

Испуганный взгляд слизеринца метался от лица Гарри в темноту и обратно, будто он что-то искал.

— Темно… повсюду… — его голос был хриплым и прерывистым, как если бы он много кричал. Драко поднял руку и провел ею по земле перед собой, затем зарылся пальцами в мягкую почву. — Настоящая… могу потрогать… Спасибо Мерлину… не мог ничего.

— Драко? — Гарри всерьез заволновался.

— Не мог двинуться… Не мог видеть… — Малфой ухватил край мантии и попытался натянуть на плечи, но у него не получилось, потому что одежда все еще опутывала его ноги. Но он, будто не замечая, продолжал тянуть, его слегка трясло.

Гарри смотрел на очередную жертву Волдеморта, и что-то сжималось у него в груди.

— Драко… пожалуйста…

Слизеринец поднял на него взгляд. В течение какого-то времени он смотрел с недоумением, а затем внезапное осознание настигло его… и он заметил, что, запутавшись в одежде, лежит на земле. Его глаза гневно сощурились.

— Если ты когда-нибудь хоть слово об этом скажешь, Поттер, клянусь, я свяжу тебя и брошу на растерзание стервятникам.

Гарри издал короткий смешок, частично от облегчения, частично — чтобы скрыть свое беспокойство.

— Опять ты со своими играми в связывание, Малфой. Я начинаю всерьез задумываться об этом.

Драко в негодовании распахнул рот, но ничего не сказал, только сердито сверкнул глазами.

Гарри усмехнулся через силу и протянул слизеринцу руку. Тот хмурился из последних сил, но в следующий момент истощение снова дало знать о себе. Его плечи поникли, с глубоким вздохом он взял предложенную руку, и Гарри помог ему сесть.

В тусклых отблесках рассвета Драко казался немного напряженным и болезненным, но не таким уж потрепанным, если принять во внимание обстоятельства. Он моргнул пару раз и осмотрелся, пытаясь сориентироваться. Затем глубоко зевнул и, вытащив из-под себя мантию, плотно завернулся в нее. Гарри молча ждал, что скажет слизеринец. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Чего ты уставился? — резко спросил он.

— Жду, когда ты расскажешь мне, что произошло.

Драко отвернулся и с преувеличенным усердием принялся кутаться в мантию.

— До утра подождать нельзя, что ли? Я слишком устал, чтобы говорить прямо сейчас… и что, черт возьми, ты сделал с моей мантией?

— Увеличивающие чары, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, обдумывая слова Малфоя. — Что ты имел в виду под этим «подождать до утра»?

— Именно то, что сказал, Поттер, и не испытывай мое терпение. С минуты на минуту совсем стемнеет, я устал, и после того… того… не важно после чего, я просто хочу отдохнуть, — сбивчиво выговорил он, и Гарри мог бы поспорить, что слизеринец таким образом отчаянно старается скрыть свою нервозность. Но у него не очень-то получалось.

— Драко…

— У меня до сих пор болит голова, и я совсем не хочу разговаривать сейчас, — Малфой наклонился и свернул край мантии наподобие подушки. — Продолжай жевать свои бисквиты…

— Драко…

— … а мне дай поспать. Если тебе еще кажется, что у меня сотрясение, можешь будить меня каждые несколько часов, раз это действительно нужно. Думаю, по какой-то непостижимой причине я даже буду признателен тебе за это. Кстати, ты говорил, что знаешь, как сделать подушку, да?

— Драко Малфой!

— Что?!

Гарри кинул на него взгляд, полный раздражения.

— Сейчас уже утро.

Драко выпустил из рук полу мантии и резко выпрямился.

— Что? — прошептал он.

— Я пытался разбудить тебя, но не смог. Тебя трясло от холода всю ночь. Что, черт возьми, произошло?

С минуту Драко молчал, озадаченное выражение на его лице сменилось неуверенностью, а потом испугом. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, Поттер. Может, ты мне скажешь?

— Драко, я не могу залезть к тебе в голову. Я тоже не знаю. — Это была не совсем правда. Гарри, конечно, мог бы предположить, что именно случилось, но технически он не знал, и еще, сначала он хотел услышать, что скажет по этому поводу сам Малфой.

Слизеринец смотрел на Поттера с непередаваемым выражением.

— В мою голову… — неопределенно сказал он, затем с дрожью отпрянул. Гарри с любопытством придвинулся.

— Драко, что?

— Было темно… и ничего не было… ничего, кроме него… нигде. Я не мог ничего коснуться… только пустота и мрак, — по мере того, как он говорил, его рука сползла вниз, ухватив край мантии, и он нервно прижал ее к груди, комкая ткань пальцами.

— Ты видел что-нибудь? — настойчиво спросил Гарри.

— Только темноту, — Драко помотал головой из стороны в сторону. — Кругом одна темнота.

— Может, слышал?

Слизеринец прикусил нижнюю губу и не ответил, вцепившись в одежду с такой силой, что Гарри испугался, не порвет ли. Он с опаской оглядел Драко. Гриффиндорец должен был выяснить, что Волдеморт сказал или сделал ему. Было какое-то послание? Угрозы? Или, хуже того, они заключили сделку?

«Не сможешь спасти его… спаси себя… подумай… хорошо…»

Это звучало, как обещание, и у Гарри, конечно же, имелись свои подозрения, но он не мог действовать, основываясь на них, пока нет. Был он прав или нет, он ни в коем случае не хотел расстраивать Драко еще больше. Он не имел понятия о том, как Малфой отреагирует на случившееся, и любое давление с его стороны могло только усугубить ситуацию.

— Он говорил тебе что-нибудь, Драко? — мягко спросил Гарри. — Хоть что-нибудь?

Драко несколько мгновений смотрел в землю, затем ответил:

— Это просто плохой сон, — пробормотал он.

— Что?

— Это просто идиотский ночной кошмар. Слишком большое напряжение, недостаток сна, вот и все, — он повернулся к Поттеру с таким выражением на лице, что тот едва не отшатнулся.

— Малфой, ты же не думаешь на самом деле, будто я поверю…

— Нет, Поттер, я думаю, это не твое дело.

Гарри сердито выпрямился. Малфой просто упрямится, или как? Они ведь повязаны, и, что бы ни случилось, это затрагивает обоих. Если оставить все как есть, позже будет намного сложнее разобраться. Если Волдеморт нашел новый способ достать их, Гарри должен об этом знать. Но, разумеется, доверять Драко Малфою — это все равно, что не видеть дальше своего носа. Гарри сузил глаза.

— Что ж, приятно знать, что ты теперь в полном порядке. Снова тот же засранец. Хоть это в тебе, по крайней мере, не пострадало.

— Эй!

— Может, в следующий раз, когда Волдеморт решит поиграть с тобой, как с марионеткой, он кое-что отрегулирует, копаясь в твоих мозгах. К примеру, улучшит твои манеры.

Внезапно Драко оказался нос к носу с Гарри, сверля его гневным взглядом.

— Слушай! Может быть, ты и можешь воспринимать встречу Сам-Знаешь-С-Кем, как будто ничего не случилось, но, знаешь ли, нам, простым смертным, нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя! И я сам с этим разберусь, понял?

Гарри чувствовал дыхание Малфоя на своих щеках, видел, как сверкают его глаза в полумраке в каких-то сантиметрах от его собственного лица. Внезапная перемена поразила гриффиндорца, это значило, что Драко был гораздо ближе к срыву, чем казалось. Если Волдеморт угрожал ему, то последнее, в чем он нуждался сейчас — это чтобы кто-то еще давил на него. Особенно если этот кто-то обязан ему своей жизнью.

Гарри сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Драко, пожалуйста, просто успокойся. Делать вид, что это был всего лишь сон, не поможет.

Драко медленно отодвинулся, но его выражение не изменилось, и он не спускал глаз с Поттера.

— А как еще это назвать, когда спишь, и все, что ты видишь, слышишь и чувствуешь — это страх. Большинство людей зовут это кошмарами.

Гарри сжал зубы, он не собирался отступать.

— Полагаю, большинство людей некоторое время назад не приводили в бешенство самого опасного темного мага столетия.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, Поттер. Большое тебе спасибо.

Поединок взглядов продолжался еще некоторое время, пока, наконец, Драко не откинулся назад, уткнувшись лбом в ладони. Он сделал глубокий вдох, больше похожий на рыдание.

— Почему я, Поттер?

Плечи Гарри упали.

— Я постоянно задаю себе тот же вопрос.

Драко слегка повернул голову и бросил на гриффиндорца косой взгляд.

— И каков ответ?

— Судьба такая, наверное.

Малфой издал неопределенный звук, и оба замолчали. Гарри занервничал и отвел взгляд, тишина была неуютной. Он не мог винить Драко за то, что тот расстроен, но в то же время беспокоился за свою безопасность. Он должен был убедить Малфоя, что они смогут нормально добраться до Хогвартса, что Дамблдор и Снейп сумеют защитить их от происков Волдеморта. Должен был показать ему, что сдаваться на милость Лорда ни в коем случае не лучшая из возможностей; что мучения, которые причинял Волдеморт на расстоянии, не шли ни в какое сравнение с наказанием, которое последует, окажись они в руках темного мага. Пока они вне досягаемости, у них есть шанс.

Плохо было то, что Гарри понятия не имел, как убедить Драко хоть в чем-нибудь. И его чрезвычайная обеспокоенность душевным состоянием слизеринца только усугубляла положение. Первое столкновение с Волдемортом травмировало Драко настолько, что тот решился на рискованный побег. Теперь же, после последней встречи, слизеринец, казалось, почти готов сломаться. А Гарри был в его власти.

Гриффиндорца испугало осознание того, насколько реальную власть имел над ним Малфой. Если Волдеморт преуспел в запугивании Драко этой ночью, или же намеревался и дальше терроризировать его, пока тот уже не сможет выдержать это, то Малфой имел массу возможностей сдать Гарри Лорду в любое время. Драко был, словно ходячая бомба с часовым механизмом.

Гарри потер лоб. Шрам не горел, только голова слегка побаливала. Он глубоко вздохнул. Когда все плохо, нужно что-нибудь съесть. Но впервые за прошедшие дни у него не было аппетита.

Он без особого энтузиазма начал рыться в мешке с едой, но тут Драко привлек его внимание. Гарри поднял голову, встретив пристальный взгляд слизеринца, казалось, он наблюдает уже давно.

— Что?

— Мне жаль, Гарри.

Желудок Поттера резко ухнул вниз.

— Ты уже говорил это, — сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова, но за внешней невозмутимостью он прятал боязнь того, что могло скрываться за фразой Малфоя; страх, что тот извинялся, собираясь сделать что-нибудь ужасное.

К его сожалению, Драко не стал ничего объяснять. Вместо этого он опустил взгляд на землю и пробормотал:

— Не дашь мне что-нибудь поесть?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно.

***

Рассвет сменился утром, которое, в свою очередь, превратилось в пасмурный дождливый день, пока Драко тащился позади Гарри. Время от времени они слышали журчание проточной воды. Гарри сказал, что нужно идти вдоль реки, хотя Драко не видел в этом смысла. Гораздо больше его интересовали толпы Пожирателей смерти, идущие, как он был уверен, по их следу — фактор, который, казалось, полностью игнорировал Поттер. Когда Драко озвучил свое беспокойство… нет, это было больше, чем беспокойство… вообще-то, самым точным определением был парализующий ужас, Гарри просто сказал, что Волдеморт никого больше не пошлет за ними. Это был не тот ответ, который слизеринец был способен принять в данный момент, но когда он высказался по этому поводу, Гарри обернулся и одарил его взглядом, не терпящим возражений.

— Почему, Драко? Ты что-то знаешь? Тебе каким-то образом стали известны планы Волдеморта? Нет? Я так не думаю. Так что поверь мне: нас больше не преследуют.

Драко не был уверен, почему уступает Поттеру в этом вопросе, или почему, черт побери, он должен верить его словам. Также он не чувствовал абсолютной уверенности, когда было решено, что Гарри пойдет впереди, но, так или иначе, что-то подсказывало ему не спорить. Поттер все утро был резок с ним, казалось, он чувствует себя очень неуютно, как если бы ожидал, что Драко в любой момент может повести себя как сумасшедший. Или еще что похуже.

По какой причине Поттеру словно бы известно, что происходит? Вне всяких сомнений, он был связан с Волдемортом и мог сказать, что тот делает, даже на расстоянии, но как он это делал? Это какая-то телепатия? Эта идея чуть не пробудила в Драко ревность, но затем он понял, что это означало бы открытый канал связи с разумом Лорда, а Драко не имел никакого желания испытывать это снова. Однако он задумался о том, сколько всего странного и уникального связано с Гарри. Это впечатляло и немного пугало.

Драко задался вопросом, не способен ли Поттер читать и его мысли тоже. Эти демонические зеленые глаза всегда словно видели его насквозь. «Я не могу залезть к тебе в голову», — сказал ему Гарри. В глубине души Драко не был убежден в этом. Мог ли Гарри узнать, что сказал ему Волдеморт? О том выборе, который ему предоставили? Не думает ли он, что слизеринец собирается предать его, а если думает, то прав ли он? Драко обнаружил, что боится ответа на этот вопрос.

Он шел, смотря в затылок Гарри, на его плечи, дрожа от мысли, что жизнь этого человека зависела от его одностороннего решения. Драко не мог сделать этот выбор. Не существовало правильных ответов. И даже если он решит снова бросить вызов Темному Лорду, не будет ли это все бесполезным?

Волдеморт сказал, что Хогвартс находится на расстоянии ста миль птичьего полета. Число звучало, как грубое приближение, и Драко не думал, что это точная информация. Еще и ландшафт был совсем не ровным. Опять же, спросил он себя, смогут ли они покрыть это расстояние в неполные двенадцать дней, и останется ли время для того, чтобы Снейп и Дамблдор успели сделать противоядие? И если нет…

Драко в самом деле не хотел обдумывать такую возможность. В конечном счете, каковы шансы на то, что двоим волшебникам-недоучкам удастся сбежать от самого Волдеморта?

«Полагаю, такие же, как у ребенка — пережить смертельное проклятье».

Конечно, ему не придется ни о чем волноваться, если он просто сдастся, покорившись Темному Лорду, и вернется вместе с Гарри, чтобы принять свою участь.

Но он пока не был готов сделать такой безрассудный шаг.

И не хотел причинять боль Гарри.

Только не снова.

Пока Драко предавался размышлениям, его брючина уже в сотый раз с начала пути зацепилась за сплетенные ветки шиповника. Потянув, он добился только того, что ткань с треском порвалась. Это стало очередным напоминанием того, насколько все вышло из-под контроля. Даже чертовы растения пытались разорвать его на части.

Переключив внимание со своих внутренних противоречий на новую дыру в одежде, он бессмысленно проклинал самое существование кустов в лесу.

— Растения не должны быть такими, — громко проворчал он.

Спереди отозвался Гарри:

— Какими? Зелеными?

— Очень смешно, Поттер. Продолжай в том же духе, и, может быть, тебе даже удастся развить в себе чувство юмора, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь.

Гарри приостановился ровно настолько, чтобы без особого энтузиазма показать ему язык. Драко закатил глаза.

— Нет, я имел в виду, что они не должны быть такими грязными. В садах Малфой-мэнора каждое растение опрятное и ухоженное. А если они колючие, то их пересаживают так, чтобы они не мешали людям. Я хочу, чтобы и эти были такими же: чистыми, ухоженными и не росли на дороге, — он, наконец, стряхнул с ноги последнюю колючку и поспешил за Гарри. Тот безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Пожалуйста, Малфой, скажи, что ты шутишь.

— С чего бы это? Здесь все так беспорядочно, неокультуренно…

— Вот потому-то это и называется «быть вдали от цивилизации». Ну, знаешь… там, где все немного дикое и непредсказуемое.

— Что ж, — сказал тот, осторожно преступив через сломанную ветку, — Мал… мне не нравится быть вдали от цивилизации.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Здесь так уродливо, — продолжил Драко. Он говорил, и это было так замечательно — нарушить тишину, а еще лучше жаловаться. Он был превосходным нытиком. — Ненавижу уродство. В них нет никакого искусства. Наш сад такой красивый, а здесь сплошной хаос и неразбериха. Аг-р-х, проклятые колючки! — Драко снова пришлось отцеплять свои брюки.

Гарри, в конце концов, замедлил шаг, слегка повернувшись, и бросил взгляд на Драко.

— Ты в самом деле не видишь, как красиво вокруг?

— Ты это зовешь красотой? — недоверчиво переспросил тот, указывая на унылую равнину, по которой они шли. Гарри пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то здесь довольно мило. Погода неплохая, и мне нравится журчание реки.

— Погода пасмурная, и это та же самая река, в которой меня чуть не утопили вчера. И ты, кажется, забыл, что мы — беглецы? Не вижу, что хорошего может найти нормальный человек в такой ситуации.

Гарри взглянул на слизеринца, и на его лице промелькнуло нечто, похожее на жалость.

— Я практически всю свою жизнь провел взаперти, а здесь я совершенно свободен. Никаких стен, никаких дверей, никаких тюремных решеток. Все здесь такое живое, и это прекрасно… а ты и правда не видишь этого, так ведь?

— Что я вижу — так это нас, бесконечно далеких от укрытия, тёплой постели, горячей пищи, чистой воды, и — ай! — он резко отшатнулся, оцарапав шею о куст боярышника. — И от постриженных кустов, — закончил он.

— Ты знаешь какой-нибудь другой способ добраться до Хогвартса? Или у тебя есть уменьшенная метла в заднем кармане?

— Если б она у меня была, думаешь, я бы тащился через эти проклятые заросли?

— Что ж, в таком случае, нравится тебе или нет, но ты надолго застрял здесь. Ничего не поделаешь, если, конечно, ты не хочешь вернуться обратно.

Драко уловил внезапную перемену в голосе Гарри, и тень неловкости, отразившуюся на его лице. Вернуться… Поттер действительно его подозревает?

Даже при том, что слизеринец еще не принял никакого решения, один только взгляд на лицо Гарри пробудил в нем чувство вины. Он не мог вернуть Гарри назад. Не теперь, не после того, как дал обещание доставить его домой живым и невредимым. Даже если рассматривать возможность… но это ведь не так уж страшно, правда? Тщательно взвесить все варианты. Нет, это ничего не меняет. Любой не обделенный интеллектом человек изучил бы проблему со всех сторон, прежде чем принять решение; он просто подходил к этому с умом. И пока Драко не сделает свой выбор, Гарри не должен об этом знать. Как и многое другое, чего ему не полагалось знать. Мысль о том, сколько всего он скрывает от Поттера, только усугубила в слизеринце чувство вины.

Взгляд Гарри начал напрягать его, и Драко быстро покончил с колебаниями. Он втянул воздух, прилагая все усилия, чтобы казаться задумчивым.

— Ну, воздух в подземельях был довольно несвежим. Это не слишком полезно для здоровья. Так что, я полагаю, здесь гораздо лучше.

Гарри медленно выдохнул сквозь прикрытые губы. Драко не мог сказать, чувствовал ли тот облегчение, или сердился.

— Знаешь, Драко, ты ведь мог бы просто обходить тернистые кусты, как это делаю я.

Тот открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь вроде того, что никто и ничто не заставит Малофя свернуть с пути, но не стал, покорно опустив голову. Когда же он снова поднял ее, Гарри, к его огорчению, мягко улыбался.

— Ну так объясни мне, гений, как понять, которые из них с шипами? Они все выглядят одинаково, до того как ты влезешь туда и зацепишься.

Гарри на это, не сдерживаясь, громко рассмеялся.

— Драко, половину из них можно найти среди ингредиентов для зелий в кабинете Снейпа. Посмотри. Паслен и дурман-трава, а там, впереди, крапива, в которую, я уверен, ты непременно вляпаешься, если продолжишь идти своей дорогой. Мне кажется, что вон тот куст — это терновник. А я-то думал, что это ты у нас эксперт по зельям.

Драко посмотрел на листья, торчавшие из-под его ноги, и с удивлением опознал в них экземпляр дурман-травы, компонент, который он добавлял по крайней мере в дюжину зелий в прошлом году.

— Где, Салазар побери, ты этому научился? — удивленно спросил он. — Ты никогда не был хорош в зельеварении!

Настала очередь Гарри выглядеть смущенным.

— Вообще-то, мы изучали их на гербологии. Помнишь те грядки для ингредиентов? Я хотел увидеть живые растения вместо высушенных, растолченных, перемешанных и нарубленных компонентов. Никогда не думал, что эти уроки могут оказаться полезными.

Драко нахмурился и продолжил идти, мягко оттолкнув Гарри с дороги, чтобы занять его место впереди.

— Замечательно. Гарри Поттер, печально известный зельевар-неудачник, уступающий только Лонгботтому, улучшает мои великолепные знания в этой благородной области науки. Думаю, мое самолюбие никогда не оправится от такого удара.

— Эй! — крикнул Поттер из-за спины слизеринца. — Я достаточно хорошо сдал зелья на СОВ, чтобы продолжить обучение в следующем году. Сделай мне скидку.

— Ха, но тебе пришлось для этого переделывать свои зелья на дополнительных занятиях.

— Я не брал никаких дополнительных уроков! — прорычал Гарри, от чего Драко остановился так внезапно, что едва не упал.

Он обернулся, его брови сошлись на переносице.

— Я видел тебя в кабинете Снейпа. Ты сказал, что брал дополнительные занятия!

Гарри остановился в нескольких шагах от него, открыв рот. У него не было очевидной уверенности, что следует продолжать. Его лицо приобрело выражение, будто он прокручивал следующие слова на языке, пробуя их и решая, говорить или нет. Наконец, он решился, бросив на Драко негодующий взгляд.

— Кажется, это уже не имеет особого значения — скажу я тебе или нет. Я не брал дополнительных уроков по зельям, ты, зараза. Снейп учил меня окклюменции. Чтобы воспрепятствовать Волдеморту проникать в мой разум, — легкая улыбка то появлялась, то исчезала в уголках его рта. — Так же, как он проник в твой.

Желудок Драко противно сжался, но прежде чем он успел высказать свои комментарии, улыбка сошла с лица Гарри, и он покачал головой.

— В любом случае это не помогло, и кроме того, эти занятия были самым печальным опытом в моей жизни. Снейп вторгался в мои мысли, этот сальный, скользкий, мерзкий…

— Ты говоришь о моем декане, Поттер, — резко сказал Драко.

— Не важно, — Гарри напряженно скрестил руки на груди. — Думаю, я скорее предпочел бы еще одну отработку у Амбридж, вырезая слова наказания на собственной руке, чем впускать в свой разум Снейпа. По крайней мере, тогда я точно был уверен, кто есть враг.

Раздражение Драко тут же сменилось любопытством.

— Вырезая… что?

Гарри чуть расслабил скрещенные руки и посмотрел на слизеринца долгим изучающим взглядом, прежде чем ответил:

— Драко, как ты, вероятно, догадывался, если кажется, будто я довольно легко переношу некоторые вещи… ну… ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что это случается со мной не в первый раз?

Его лицо было безразличным, а голос — монотонным и неторопливым. Но каким-то образом это только усилило дрожь, охватившую Драко.

— Может быть, — медленно сказал он.

Слизеринец облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя песок на языке. Ему до сих пор не приходило в голову избавиться от него. Он должен задать вопрос, даже если не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

— Ну, ладно, а теперь скажи, что ты имел в виду под этим… вырезанием?

Не меняя выражения лица, Гарри вытянул вперед левую руку ладонью вниз.

— Прочитай, — Драко мешкал, не отводя глаз от спокойного лица Поттера, до тех пор, пока тот не подбодрил его легким кивком головы. — Ну же.

Слизеринец нерешительно взял его руку в свою и принялся рассматривать ее. Сперва он подумал, что видит световые блики: странные росчерки линий и завитков, едва заметные под слоем пыли и грязи. Он подтянул манжет рукава и потер им тыльную сторону поттеровской ладони, чувствуя себя совсем как археолог, смахивающий пыль в древней статуэтки. То, что он увидел, вызвало чувство глубокого отвращения. Застарелые полустертые шрамы покрывали руку, затейливый шрифт складывался в слова «я не должен лгать».

— Га… Гарри… ты что, вырезал их ножом? — от одной только мысль об этом на Драко накатила непреодолимая слабость и тошнота. Он представил лезвие, изрезанную плоть, струящуюся кровь… Удивленный возглас нарушил ход его мыслей.

— Нет. Ну, давай. Спроси меня. Ты ведь хочешь знать, — по виду гриффиндорец получал истинное удовольствие от того, как кожа Драко медленно приобретает зеленоватый оттенок.

«Нет, не хочу». Драко тупо смотрел на шрамы, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Игла, — сказал он с куда большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал на самом деле. В этом был смысл, и в подтверждение его гипотезы глаза Поттера внезапно расширились. — Гарри, для чего, во имя Мерлина, тебе понадобилось накалывать на руке такую глупость?

Глаза гриффиндорца тут же снова сузились.

— Думаешь, у меня был выбор? Это случилось на отработке у Амбридж. Она заставила меня писать… ничего странного не происходило, пока я не коснулся пером пергамента. Все, что я там писал, немедленно вырезалось у меня на руке. Снова и снова. Каждый проклятый день отработок. Пока надпись не отпечаталась там навсегда.

Драко снова посмотрел на его руку, чувствуя в горле горький комок.

— Гарри, это темная магия.

— А то я сам не знаю.

Палец Драко проследил рельефный рубец.

— Надписи… отметины… ты знаешь, что это значит?

— Ха. Я умею читать по-английски.

— Ты невозможен, знаешь это? — Гарри не ответил, и Драко только и мог, что покачать головой. — Слушай, Поттер, этот вид магии… Я никогда раньше такого не видел, но слышал об этом. Когда ты помечен вот так… тебе придется… я хочу сказать, что бы ни было написано с помощью такой вот отметины, как только она становится постоянной, все это превращается в магическое обязательство.

Легкая тень страха мелькнула на лице гриффиндорца, но тут же исчезла.

— Я лгал с тех пор, как это случилось. Много раз.

Драко поднял бровь.

— Сдается мне, это была какая-нибудь крошечная безобидная ложь. Ничего существенного, ничего значимого. Если ты способен сопротивляться империо, не удивлюсь, если тебе под силу маленькое вранье. Но, запомни мои слова, если ты попытаешься солгать о чем-то важном, у тебя не получится.

Гарри внезапно отдернул руку.

— День, когда я позволил этой жабоподобной женщине тронуть себя…

— Ты сам виноват, Поттер. По большому счету, ты сам это сделал.

В течение некоторого времени Гарри просто смотрел на него, затем медленно опустил голову и бросил мрачный взгляд поверх очков. В голосе зазвучали опасные нотки.

— Хочешь правду, Драко? Так вот тебе правда: я хотел убить ее собственными руками. И сейчас хочу.

Драко так и стоял, не двигаясь с места, будто пойманный в ловушку пристальным взглядом гриффиндорца, хотя еще несколько секунд назад его душил нервный смех.

— У нас с тобой гораздо больше общего, чем ты когда-либо мог подумать, Поттер. И ты не дал мне убить Крэбба? По крайней мере, у меня было оправдание — состояние аффекта.

Он снова продолжил свой путь, надеясь, что тема закрыта, но раздался резкий голос Гарри:

— Это ты сдал меня ей.

Драко замер, но не обернулся.

— Ты сдал меня ей, — повторил Поттер, на этот раз чуть мягче, Драко даже показалось, что его голос дрогнул. — Ты изловил меня в коридоре, когда мы шли с собрания АД, и ты, черт побери, отдал меня в ее руки.

— Гарри…

— И тем же вечером в кабинете ты забрал мою палочку. И сделал то, что она приказала… ты и вся ваша команда. Что могло быть легче?

Неожиданно Драко показалось, что воздух вокруг него слишком плотный, чтобы дышать. Он повернулся, совсем немного, не готовый взглянуть в лицо Гарри. Вместо этого он смотрел искоса, избегая его глаз.

— Ты предал меня, — холодно сказал тот, и в ушах Драко это прозвучало, словно контрольный выстрел.

— Приказы… я просто исполнял приказы, — услышал он свой голос. — Я должен был.

— Ты хотел.

Слизеринец уронил голову на грудь.

— Да, — хрипло прошептал он. — Но это было тогда.

— Это… — Гарри качнул головой.

«Бога ради, не спрашивай, Поттер. Пожалуйста. Я не могу тебе ответить».

Драко поднял голову, вздрогнул, встретив взгляд зеленых глаз. Гарри молчал, но вопрос ясно и четко висел в воздухе.

«А если сейчас кто-нибудь прикажет… ты подчинишься?»

Драко хотел ответить: «Нет»; правда хотел, и уже почти произнес это, но слова умерли на языке.

«Что, если все это бесполезно? — спросил внутренний голос. — Что, если вы не успеете вернуться вовремя? Что, если противоядия не существует? Что, если Волдеморт все-таки схватит вас? Что, если… Что?..»

В конце концов, Гарри едва заметно кивнул, отвел взгляд и пошел вперед широким твердым шагом, автоматически перенимая инициативу.

— Я чувствую себя грязным.

Драко растерянно моргнул от такой перемены темы, затем до него дошло, что сменилось и направление движения — Гарри забирал влево. Гриффиндорец уже почти скрылся в зарослях, когда Драко, наконец, очнулся от ступора и бросился следом, едва избежав встречи с очередным колючим кустом.

— Поттер, куда ты идешь?

— К реке. Мне нужно помыться, — не оборачиваясь, ответил тот.

Драко продирался сквозь заросли, стараясь не потерять из вида красный поттеровский свитер в густой листве.

— Помыться?.. Поттер, ты спятил. Просто используй очищающие чары. Поттер? Гарри?

— Ты тоже мог бы помыться. Вроде, ты жаловался на нехватку чистой воды. Что ж, здесь ее полно, — голос гриффиндорца звучал глухо, и, отодвинув с дороги последнюю ветку, Драко понял почему.

Гарри стоял на отмели, уже наполовину стянув с себя свитер. Футболка зацепилась за него, выставляя на обозрение живот до самых ребер. Драко быстро отвернулся, чувствуя необъяснимое смущение от вида полураздетого гриффиндорца.

— Поттер, день, когда я по собственному желанию зайду в реку, наступит не раньше, чем заведу себе домашнего гиппогрифа.

Гарри, наконец, стянул свитер через голову, до невозможности взъерошив свои волосы.

— А я-то думал, что ты привередлив в вопросах чистоты.

Драко повернулся к нему, чтобы ответить, но тут же снова отвернулся, заметив, что Гарри расстегивает свои брюки.

— Река и есть один из источников грязи! Весь этот ил… фу-у. Благодарю покорно, я лучше использую очищающие.

Гарри хихикнул.

— Знаешь, в прошлый раз у тебя не очень-то получилось. Лицо чумазое…

Драко потер рукавом подбородок.

— …одежда вся пыльная и запачканная…

Драко отряхнул рубашку и поскреб брюки.

— …а волосы грязные и слиплись.

Драко тут же раздраженно повернулся к Гарри.

— Да мои волосы в худший из дней в сто раз лучше выглядят, чем твои…

Как только слизеринец посмотрел на Поттера, он подумал, что лучше было бы этого не делать. Тот только что снял носки, оставшись в одних трусах, но не это поразило Драко. Он смотрел на бесчисленные синяки на теле гриффиндорца, два особенно ужасных — на плече и на животе; на его выпиравшие ребра; хрупкие очертания плеч. Он знал, что Гарри был худым, даже в нормальных условиях; знал, что тот не ел три дня, сидя за решеткой. И, очевидно, маршбросок по пересеченной местности был не лучшим способом набрать вес. Но, даже учитывая все это, Драко не мог подумать, что под одеждой Гарри скрывается такая болезненная худоба. И такие синяки. От ударов Крэбба, от хождения по лесу, от метаний на полу темницы.

— Да, разве я не красавчик? — с сарказмом спросил Гарри.

— А? — тупо переспросил слизеринец, его разум все еще содрогался от увиденного. Он ощущал странную грусть.

— Драко, ты так и будешь пялиться?

Пялиться было самым ужасным проступком, от которых отучали Драко, и память о наказании за него быстро вывела слизеринца из ступора. Он опустил взгляд на свои стопы и с трудом выговорил:

— Прости… я не хотел… продолжай, Поттер.

— Хм-м. Знаешь, если ты так оскорблен моими синяками, скажу тебе, что, скорее всего, у тебя не менее прекрасный набор. Крэбб отлично поработал над тобой вчера.

Драко издал непонятный горловой звук; он хотел сказать, что «оскорблен» — неправильное слово, скорее здесь подошло бы «полон раскаяния».

Над водной гладью разнесся шумный всплеск. Малфой вовремя поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри занырнул под воду, оставляя за собой след из пузырей. Затем голова гриффиндорца вдруг показалась над водой в середине потока. Очки остались на берегу, и даже с расстояния можно было различить зелень его глаз. Здесь, словно в тихой заводи, вода была глубже и текла медленнее, чем в том месте, куда они вышли в первый день.

Гарри со смехом встряхнул головой, разбрызгивая воду вокруг себя.

— Холодная!

Драко сжал губы.

— Вот что ты получишь, плавая в реке, Поттер. Переохлаждение.

Тот снова засмеялся, дыхание его слегка срывалось от холода.

— Нет, глупый. Это хорошо. Освежает. И не говори мне, что у тебя не чешется кожа от всей этой грязи. — Он вновь нырнул под воду и встряхнулся, напомнив Драко косматого черного щенка.

Вода и правда выглядела прохладной и очень приятной. Прежде чем он осознал, что делает, Драко почесался — под рубашку забился песок. Он почти хотел присоединиться к Поттеру. Ему не хотелось выяснять, насколько его собственная кожа изукрашена синяками, прекрасно зная, как легко на ней остаются следы от ушибов. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри их видел. Не хотел подпускать его слишком близко к себе.

Разумеется, он принимал душ в раздевалке с товарищами по команде после тренировок по квиддичу, но это было другое. Драко было безразлично их мнение; он не стеснялся их взглядов. По непонятной ему причине с Гарри все было по-другому.

Кроме того, он никогда не умел плавать, и боялся воды. Не то, чтобы он кому-либо демонстрировал это. И, уж конечно, не Гарри.

— Наверное, в воде есть какая-нибудь зараза, — поспешно сказал Драко. — Ты можешь умереть от драконьей язвы, не успев добраться до Хогвартса.

Он в ту же секунду пожалел о выказанном беспокойстве, но Поттеру, неистово растиравшему руками шею, казалось, не было до этого никакого дела.

— По крайней мере, я умру чистым. — И он снова ушел под воду.

«И как этот мальчишка умудряется так легко, в каких-нибудь пять минут, переходить от резкой, раздражающей перебранки к беззаботному смеху?» — удивлялся про себя Драко, наблюдая, как покрытый водой и синяками Гарри плещется в реке. Такие резкие перепады настроения. В этот момент он больше походил не на беглеца, подвергавшегося смертельной опасности, а на человека, переживающего удивительное приключение.

«Должно быть, у него такой механизм защиты», — рассудил Драко. Он полагал, что это справедливо. Слизеринец и сам использовал своего рода психологический щит, чтобы разобраться с событиями прошедшей ночи, и Гарри имел право на свой собственный способ. Не сказать, чтобы Драко он нравился. Такая беспечность только еще больше нервировала его.

Его все еще мучил вопрос, как, черт побери, Поттер может быть так уверен, что их никто не преследует; но он вынужден был признать, что мысль была приятной. Легче было поверить в то, что они здесь совершенно одни. Никаких леденящих кровь видений. Никаких угроз. Никаких Пожирателей на хвосте. Только Гарри, Драко и километры девственных лесов, в которых растут прекрасные растения вместо чертовых колючек. И капризы Поттера, причудливые и неуместные, но иметь с ними дело гораздо проще, чем со спорами.

Ох уж эти споры. Почему они все время ставили Драко в невыгодное положение? Все всегда оборачивалось одинаково, что в подземельях; что сейчас, после побега. Гарри мог втянуть Драко в какие угодно дебаты, но если беседа принимала нежелательный для него самого оборот, он просто обрывал ее. «Поттер контролирует разговор, устанавливает границы», — понял слизеринец. Это раздражало, но, в то же время, он полагал, что это нормально. Если Гарри хочет избежать определенных вопросов — что ж, отлично. Тем легче для Драко избегать их тоже. Если Поттер будет занят, Драко не придется ничего объяснять. Пока нет.

Слизеринец осторожно приблизился к кромке воды и присел на корточки. Вода у берега была спокойной, и он видел свое колеблющееся отражение. Гарри прав — он выглядел настоящим грязнулей. Во всех смыслах. Вслед за испачканным лицом и засаленными волосами Драко представил, будто он распадается и видит себя по частям.

Пока Гарри весело плескался невдалеке, Драко зачерпнул воды в ладони и поднес к лицу. Гарри был прав: она оказалась удивительно прохладной и манящей. Но это вовсе не означало, что он хоть сколько-нибудь хотел войти в нее. Абсолютно нет.

Ополоснув лицо несколько раз, Драко принялся накладывать на себя очищающие заклинания, всеми силами стараясь игнорировать Гарри, который по-прежнему выглядел неуместно счастливым. Спустя несколько минут Драко оценил свое отражение. Вроде все нормально. Он ощущал чистоту, но не свежесть. А хорошо бы.

Именно в этот момент Гарри выбрался из воды, оставляя за собой влажные следы. Трусы прилипли к коже. Он остановился напротив Драко и снова тряхнул волосами, намеренно обрызгав слизеринца. Тот попытался выглядеть сердитым.

— С ума сошел?

— Хорошо же! — рассмеялся Поттер. Впервые со времени похищения у него был здоровый цвет лица, румянец на щеках, глаза сверкали. Синяки не так бросались в глаза на фоне «гусиной кожи», покрывавшей все тело. — Ты в самом деле должен попробовать.

— Она слишком холодная.

— Вообще-то, вода может и прохладная, но зато воздух теплый. Думаю, можно даже не надевать свитер. Ты, наверное, вспотел в такой-то рубашке.

Драко помрачнел.

— Я в порядке.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Успокаивай себя. — Он подобрал свою палочку, лежавшую поверх одежды, сорвал лист папоротника и трансфигурировал из него большое пушистое красное полотенце.

— Позер.

— Да ладно тебе, Драко, — сказал гриффиндорец, энергично вытирая волосы. — Я-то думал, что ты — гордость учеников Слизерина, но не видел, чтобы ты трансфигурировал хоть что-то за все это время.

— Трансфигурация — это предмет МакГоногалл. И уж точно не мой любимый, — Малфой рассеянно пинал тяжелый камень.

— Ну, так ты ведь сдавал трансфигурацию на СОВ, не так ли? — Гарри умолк, дожидаясь ответа. — Ведь так?

Драко снова пнул камень, на этот раз достаточно сильно, чтобы тот сдвинулся с места.

— «Удовлетворительно». Всего лишь «удовлетворительно». Один из старых министерских приятелей отца изменил оценку на «хорошо». Плохо для меня… из-за отца и всего прочего, — его щеки залил румянец стыда. — То же и с чарами. Но если б не ты, я, по крайней мере, их сдал бы самостоятельно!

— Я? — Гарри опустил полотенце. — Что ты имеешь в виду, при чем тут я?

На сей раз камень долетел до самой реки, тяжело плюхнувшись в воду.

— Я же говорил… мои чары левитации ужасны… если я плохо сконцентрируюсь… а я отвлекся. Из-за тебя я уронил кубок, — пробормотал он.

— Из-за меня?.. — на секунду вопрос повис в воздухе, но тут гриффиндорец внезапно разразился смехом. И без того плохо было, когда он смеялся, не считаясь с тяжестью их положения, но теперь он смеялся над Драко.

— Замолкни! — Малфой вскочил на ноги, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Поттером, но веселость гриффиндорца только усилилась, и он уперся руками в колени. Полотенце полетело на землю. — Перестань!

— Слишком смешно! — Гарри выпрямился, делая глубокие вдохи между приступами смеха. — Я помню, какое у тебя было лицо, когда ты его уронил… Ха! Бесценное зрелище!

— Можешь уже заткнуться, Поттер, — мрачно прорычал Драко.

Гарри замолчал, но с губ не сходила усмешка, грозившая расколоть лицо напополам. Все еще хихикая, он отвернулся и закончил с вытиранием. Быстрое «фините инкантатем» вернуло полотенце в первоначальный вид, затем Гарри принялся с помощью заклинаний чистить свою одежду.

Драко отвернулся. Он был обижен сам на себя. Что, во имя Мерлина, спрашивается, толкнуло его рассказать обо всем Поттеру? О том, что он не смог сам сдать трансфигурацию?

Последний учебный год отличался от всех предыдущих; власть ударила ему в голову. Служение Амбридж отдалило его от учебы, и, как следствие, от хороших оценок. Он уделял занятиям меньше времени, чем когда-либо. И единственным предметом, на котором это сказалось по-настоящему ужасно, была трансфигурация. Он не виноват, что МакГонагалл ненавидит его. У этой старой летучей мыши имелись свои любимчики, Поттер был одним из них, а Драко — нет. В то время его, возможно, и не волновало мнение декана гриффиндора, но сейчас он жалел, что недостаточно хорошо учился. Открытое превосходство Поттера, даже в то время, когда они сотрудничали, было трудно вынести. Недостаточно хорош. Всегда недостаточно хорош.

— Драко, ты должен бы знать, что от одного твоего взгляда кусты не исчезнут.

Слизеринец поднял глаза и увидел, что Гарри уже оделся — свитер он держал в руках — и готов был идти. Это заставило его осознать, что он довольно долго простоял, уставившись в землю.

— А должны исчезнуть, — категорично сказал он, — они уродливы.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ты просто не собираешься учиться, да? — он наклонился, чтобы поближе рассмотреть маленькие голубые цветочки, легонько потрогал их. — Барвинок. Гермиона гордилась бы мной… Я сумел вспомнить что-то, чего не было в книге о квиддиче. — Он приподнял голову, изучая растение. — Довольно симпатично. И, взгляни-ка, никаких шипов.

Он поднял взгляд, все еще улыбаясь. И Драко не выдержал.

— Гарри, как ты можешь быть таким легкомысленным? Любоваться цветочками, резвиться в реке… ты что, не понимаешь, в какой опасности находишься? Или считаешь себя слишком сильным, чтобы думать о таких мелочах? И я все еще не знаю, с чего ты так уверен, что нас не ищут!

Улыбка гриффиндорца мгновенно угасла, и Драко понял, насколько наигранной она была. Гарри встал прямо перед ним.

— Легкомыслие? Ты называешь это легкомыслием? Да я просто пытаюсь не сойти с ума! И если я для этого развлекаюсь, то, скажи мне, что, к дьяволу, тебя не устраивает? Это лучше, чем слоняться с похоронным лицом, проклиная невинные растения.

Драко быстро понял, что ему не победить в этом споре, и предпринял обходной маневр.

— Невинные? Эти чертовы кусты нападали на меня весь день!

— Что ж, возможно, будь ты более внимательным…

— Считаешь, мне больше не о чем думать, как о бешеных человекоядных растениях? — голос Драко задрожал.

— Ну, может, если…

— Заткнись! Просто помолчи хоть одну минуту! — с каждым словом его голос становился все более громким и взволнованным. — Ты можешь радоваться, когда хочешь этого, и злиться, когда это тебе нужно, мне же просто приходится терпеть все это! Ты читаешь нотации, будто знаешь обо мне все — и не смей прерывать меня, Поттер! Может, ты и пережил встречу с Темным Лордом раньше, чем узнал, как тебя зовут, но ты — не я! Ты не знаешь ничего обо мне; ты не знаешь, что я потерял; и ты не знаешь, каково это — когда тебе не во что верить! Я сказал, не смей перебивать меня! К черту, Поттер!

Драко тряхнул головой, скрывая разочарование и страх, но он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы теперь отступать, да он и не хотел этого. Ошеломленный взгляд Поттера только подстегнул его.

— Ты хочешь плавать, а я пытаюсь поскорей добраться до дома. Ты тоскуешь по своим друзьям, а я пытаюсь придумать, как сделать так, чтобы меня не убили собственные однокурсники, когда мы туда доберемся! Может, в прошлом ты и прошел через ад, но сейчас мы здесь вместе, Поттер! Я тоже здесь! И это и есть ад! Я сыт по горло этим твоим всезнайством. А может, ты не все знаешь? Не думал об этом? И может быть, если б ты не вел себя так, кто-нибудь просветил бы тебя!

Тирада Драко прервалась гнетущей паузой, когда у него закончились и слова, и воздух. Он стиснул челюсти и сжал кулаки, сверля Поттера взглядом, пытаясь силой воли взять себя в руки.

Гарри смотрел на слизеринца широко открытыми глазами. На щеках горел гневный румянец, который резко контрастировал с его позой: он подался немного назад, как от удара, руки неловко опущены вдоль туловища. Медленно его выражение сменилось упрямой решимостью. На секунду Драко показалось, что гриффиндорец сейчас начнет орать, но тот только сжал зубы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Может, ты и прав, Драко. Но, как ты сказал, мы здесь вместе, и возможно я не просто развлекаюсь из нежелания принимать все всерьез. Задумайся об этом на секунду, и, надеюсь, тогда хоть что-то просочится в твой упрямый слизеринский мозг. Ты знаешь, что Волдеморт стремится контролировать тебя. Один из способов добиться этого — сделать человека несчастным. Это ослабляет тебя, и чем больше ты позволяешь себе быть несчастным, тем больше он получает то, что хочет. Чем больше он это получает, тем больше контролирует тебя.

Драко внезапно едва не подавился воздухом. Он все еще злился, но сейчас, когда он прекратил разглагольствовать и слушал Гарри, страх вновь заструился по венам. Он смотрел на Поттера, пытаясь прочитать неясные эмоции на его лице: тревога, беспокойство и гнев смешались в странный противоречивый коктейль.

Гарри, казалось, посчитал, что его поняли, и медленно кивнул.

— Прошлый год был, наверное, самым худшим в моей жизни. У меня отобрали все. Я был зол, никому не доверял, отталкивал от себя людей. К концу года я стал марионеткой Волдеморта. Делал в точности то, что он хотел. Тот, с кем я боролся, манипулировал мной; к тому моменту, когда я это понял, было уже слишком поздно. Я не так уж глуп, так дай мне шанс. Я знаю, что происходит. Я пытаюсь показать тебе другой путь, Малфой, до того, как ты увязнешь слишком глубоко. Может, ты хотя бы подумаешь, прежде чем отсылать меня прочь?

В течение одной долгой минуты Гарри смотрел на слизеринца с надеждой, но Драко был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы что-то ответить. Слишком занят, обдумывая все сказанное, чтобы говорить. В конце концов, плечи Гарри слегка опустились, и он отвернулся.

— Пройдем немного вдоль реки. Мне нравится журчание воды.

Он начал удаляться, следуя вдоль потока и не оглядываясь. Драко смотрел ему в спину, и тут реальность настигла его. Каждый раз, когда Гарри уходил вот так, он верил, что Драко последует за ним. Поттер был прекрасно осведомлен, что, если он уйдет слишком далеко без Малфоя, Волдеморт обнаружит его. Он давал Драко вполне реальный шанс предать его и вернуть обратно в темницу.

«Глупый, глупый, глупый мальчишка».

Драко глянул вниз, на маленький кустик барвинка у себя под ногами, цветки изящно выделялись на фоне листьев. Гарри прав… они довольно милые. Даже красивые. Изящные. Тонкие. Слабые.

В приступе гнева он растоптал их, размазал по гальке. Никто не имеет права быть слабым. Казалось, Драко один понимал это. Слабость — это то, из-за чего он влип в неприятности; она заставляла его проводить свою жизнь, прячась за спиной у более сильных; захватывать власть, которой он не заслужил; и вот теперь из-за своей слабости он оказался в практически безвыходном положении.

Наконец, он впервые до конца осознал ситуацию, и то, что он уже сделал свой выбор. Если он хочет, чтобы все кончилось удачно, есть только один путь. Он сделал глубокий вдох, вскинул мешок на плечо и поспешил вслед за гриффиндорцем.

— Подожди, Гарри… Я иду.

***

Драко не был уверен, когда именно это случилось, но где-то по пути он перестал тащиться позади, и пошел рядом с Гарри. Чувствовал он себя при этом странно, но приятно.

Неуверенный в том, что сказать, Малфой занял себя наблюдением за пейзажем, отчасти опасаясь Пожирателей, которые, по словам Гарри, не преследовали их, в основном же — просто чтобы отвлечься. Небо было облачное, так что вода в реке не сверкала, но она была чистой и прозрачной, и тихий плеск напоминал Драко его любимый фонтан в саду поместья. Он стал наблюдать за тем, куда наступает Гарри, и быстро научился избегать колючек. Каждый раз, как он замечал какой-нибудь ингредиент для зелий, он добавлял его в свой мысленный список. Он, конечно, не собирался варить зелья посреди леса, но это был хороший способ держать свой разум в тонусе. Драко не казалось, что пейзаж красив с этим серым небом и духотой, но что-то приятное в нем все же было. Немного лучше, чем подземелья Волдеморта, к примеру.

При условии, что Волдеморт не причиняет ему боль, конечно.

Они остановились в тени большого дуба, чтобы попить воды, и каждый из них дважды осушил фляжку. Пока Драко пил, Гарри прислонился спиной к дереву и закрыл глаза, потирая рукой заднюю часть шеи. Затем он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя.

— Наконец-то начал расслабляться?

Драко сделал последний глоток и кивнул.

— Думаю, все не так плохо. Я имею в виду, конечно, всякое может случиться. На нас могут напасть оборотни или ядовитые змеи, мы можем замерзнуть, или умереть от голода, если еда закончится, но на данный момент все не так уж плохо.

Гарри открыл оба глаза.

— Ты просто лучишься оптимизмом, а?

— Мама всегда говорила, что я — луч света в ее жизни.

Поттер чуть склонил голову набок.

— Что ж, уверен, ей нужны солнечные очки.

— Солнечные что?

— Не бери в голову, — сказал Гарри, мягко улыбаясь.

Драко закатил глаза, закручивая крышку.

— Омела.

Гарри оживился.

— Что?

Драко усмехнулся.

— Омела. На стволе дерева. — Он посмотрел вверх. — И на ветках тоже. Прекрасный компонент для зелий. Усиливает действие разных смесей.

Гарри посмотрел на него в замешательстве, затем его лицо озарило нечто среднее между удивлением и весельем.

— Ты заметил.

— Эй, не мог же я позволить тебе превзойти меня. Мистер «я-все-знаю». Ты еще хуже, чем Грейнджер.

— В первую очередь это именно она заставила меня изучать всю эту чушь. — Гарри, прищурив один глаз, бросил взгляд вверх, на ветки. — А знаешь, магглы тоже нашли применение для омелы.

— Да? — спросил Драко, ему было любопытно, с какой целью магглы использовали ядовитое растение-паразит. Гриффиндорец посмотрел на него, очевидно пытаясь подавить смех.

— Поверь мне, ты не обрадуешься, если я скажу прямо сейчас.

— Поттер, ты — заноза в заднице, ты знаешь это?

— Разумеется, — согласился тот, склоняя голову в притворном смирении.

Малфой театрально вздохнул, а затем бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Надо идти. Не стоит терять время.

Гарри отлепился от дерева.

— У нас что, жесткие сроки?

Вопрос был случайным, но на секунду внутри у Драко все замерло.

— Нет, — сухо сказал он. — Нет, я просто хотел бы вернуться как можно быстрее.

Гарри кивнул.

— Нет возражений, — он мотнул головой, указывая направление. — Готов?

— Только после тебя.

Поттер покачал головой, отвесил шутовской поклон и взмахнул рукой.

— О нет, я настаиваю. Дамы вперед.

Слизеринец стиснул зубы.

— Шутка устарела, Поттер.

— Кто сказал, что это шутка? — весело спросил тот, шагая следом за Малфоем.

Драко не хотел давать ему лишний повод для самодовольства, а поэтому даже не смотрел на него; уставившись в землю перед собой, он продолжил свой мысленный каталог растений. Это отвлекало, хотя он не мог полностью подавить раздражение от того, что вся эта зелень не была хорошо подстриженной.

— Что ты сделаешь в первую очередь, когда мы вернемся? — внезапно спросил Гарри. Удивленный таким вопросом, Малфой сказал:

— Приму ванну.

— Хорошая идея.

Драко тоскливо подумал о чудесной ванной для старост, и позволил себе посмаковать эту мысль.

— О, да. Долгая горячая ванна. Чтобы отмыть каждую частицу грязи с моей кожи. Спасибо Мерлину за ванную старост. Я не буду вылезать из нее несколько часов. И пена. Думаю, я перепробую все виды пены, что там есть.

— Я больше люблю фиолетовую, — небрежно обронил гриффиндорец.

— Да, там… погоди-ка, — Драко бросил пристальный взгляд на спутника. — Как, черт возьми, ты узнал, что есть в ванной старост? — Тот открыл было рот, но не произнес ни звука, покраснел и отвернулся. — Кто выдал тебе пароль? Давай, говори уже, — Драко нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Ты с кем-то встречался в самой известной в Ховартсе комнате свиданий?

Гарри повернулся к нему, даже более красный, чем до того.

— Что?.. Не было у меня никаких свиданий! Я просто… это было…

Но видеть краснеющего как маков цвет Гарри Поттера было слишком уж забавно.

— В таком случае кто же дал тебе пароль?

— Седрик Диггори, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но это не…

— Ты трахался с Седриком Диггори? Неудивительно, что у тебя не было ни одной девчонки!

Гари выглядел так, будто хотел проглотить свой собственный язык.

— Я… это… никакого секса… Малфой, перестань, это твои слова, и ты не услышишь их из моего рта!

— М-м, что еще побывало у тебя во рту?

Лицо Гарри из красного сделалось бордовым. Бешено сверкая глазами, он толкнул Драко в бок. Все еще смеясь, тот отлетел на пару шагов.

— Эй, полегче, Поттер! Должно быть, я был недалек от истины, если ты так разозлился.

— Ты просто придурок, знаешь?

— О, я стараюсь, правда.

— А еще ты такой невероятно пошлый, что просто тошнит.

Драко снова усмехнулся.

— Я всего лишь плачу тебе той же монетой, Поттер. Это за твои намеки на игры со связыванием.

Гарри издал низкое рычание, потом покачал головой.

— Отлично. Мы квиты.

— Нет, еще нет. Я все еще хочу знать, что ты делал в ванной старост?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — отрезал Поттер.

Рот Драко слегка приоткрылся от раздражения.

— Гарри, да что с тобой такое? Ты выпытываешь у меня все, что хочешь, но когда я задаю тебе простейший вопрос, ты ведешь себя так, словно это величайший секрет отдела Тайн!

Гриффиндорец упрямо смотрел перед собой.

— Ты ведь все еще не сказал мне, что случилось вчера ночью… что было в твоем видении. Мне кажется, это сейчас важнее, чем то, что случилось в ванной почти два года назад.

Удивленный внезапным поворотом в разговоре, Драко потерял бдительность и зацепился за очередную колючку. Ворча и разорвав штанину, он высвободился.

— Опять ты об этом, Поттер, черт! Я же уже сказал тебе, что сперва должен сам разобраться. Прекрати действовать мне на нервы. Нет, ну ты! Каждый раз, как только тема разговора перестает тебе нравиться, ты запираешься, словно чертов Гринготтс! — Гарри хмыкнул. — Ты что, не умеешь нормально общаться?

— Я со многими общаюсь. И вот уже целую неделю еще и с тобой.

Драко закусил губу.

— Нет, ты говорил не со мной, ты говорил мне. Здесь есть разница, и она мне знакома.

Тот глянул на него с любопытством.

— О чем ты?

— О нет. Только не это. Мы сейчас говорим не обо мне. Ты. Ты хочешь знать все, а сам не ответишь даже на простой вопрос, пока не убедишься, что я достоин это знать, или что-то там еще глупее. Почему ты так тщательно скрываешь все, что с тобой связано?

Гарри замер на полушаге. Его глаза и голос отдавали холодом.

— Может, я хочу быть скрытным. Может, скрытность — это все, что я знаю. Никто никогда ничего мне не рассказывал, так почему же я должен это делать? Всем всегда кажется, что я что-то умалчиваю. И когда я пытаюсь сказать правду… — он поднял правую руку так, что Драко смог увидеть надпись на ней, — никто не хочет слушать.

Смотря на Гарри, Малфой внезапно почувствовал грусть. Он вздохнул.

— Может, ты говоришь не с теми людьми.

Какой-то момент казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Затем, медленно, напряжение и гнев исчезли с лица гриффиндорца, их сменило болезненно-замкнутое выражение, от которого у Драко сжался желудок. Гарри опустил голову, уставившись в землю.

— Может, ты и не считаешь это важным, но я правда скучаю по Рону и Гермионе.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, это важно для тебя. Им ты рассказывал?

Гарри посмотрел на него, не поднимая головы.

— Они единственные, с кем я мог говорить.

Драко почти физически ощущал изучаемые Поттером эмоции. Он никогда не подпускал никого по-настоящему близко. Разумеется, когда его родители уехали в трехнедельный отпуск, оставив девятилетнего сына на попечение тетки, он говорил, что скучает. Однако глядя сейчас на гриффиндорца, он подумал, что не вполне понимал значение этого слова. Драко бежал от опасности, надеясь, что не влипнет еще больше. Гарри же возвращался в Хогвартс, к людям, которые переживали за него. Слизеринец не преувеличивал свои опасения по поводу того, что соседи по комнате могут убить его.

Еще он вдруг обнаружил, что завидует Грейнджер и Уизли. Как сказал Гарри неделю назад: «Гермиона и Рон — двое лучших волшебников, что я когда-либо знал. Они умрут за меня, а я — за них. Это называется верность, Малфой, и это, черт возьми, огромный повод для зависти». Чудо-мальчик снова оказался прав. В отличие от других случаев, когда истина была подобна врезавшемуся в голову бладжеру, эта лишь отозвалась ноющей болью в груди.

Он посмотрел на задумчивое, далекое лицо Гарри и вздохнул. Затем сказал с вымученной улыбкой:

— Я уверен, они тоже скучают. Но если ты хочешь увидеть их в скором времени, нам надо продолжать двигаться. Идем.

Гарри кивнул, повернулся и пошел. Он не огладывался на Малфоя, а смотрел под ноги. И он уже не был так сердит, как еще недавно. Сейчас он казался слишком усталым, чтобы спорить, и, возможно, немного опустошенным. «Если ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, — подумал Драко, догоняя гриффиндорца, — я его выслушаю, неужели он не понимает?» Слизеринец сомневался, сказать об этом, или не говорить, но Гарри сам нарушил тишину.

— Седрик сказал мне пароль в ванную старост, чтобы я смог разгадать ключ ко второму заданию Турнира трех волшебников. — Малфой поднял на него глаза в надежде понять что-либо по его лицу, но Поттер смотрел вперед с тем же удрученным выражением, что и раньше. — Эти золотые яйца драконов, что мы добыли во время первого задания… в них был ключ ко второму. Я пытался понять, и Седрик намекнул мне, как… сказал мне взять яйцо с собой в ванну.

Слизеринец покосился в его сторону, едва не споткнувшись о корень.

— И всего-то? Вся эта таинственность ради такой мелочи? Гарри, вся школа знала об этих дурацких яйцах. Однажды я слышал визг в пустом классе, где Седрик пытался открыть свое. Зачем, черт побери, тебе нужно было делать из мухи слона?

Голос гриффиндорца был очень тихим.

— Я не люблю говорить о Седрике. И о Турнире трех волшебников тоже.

Перемена в голосе Поттера привлекла внимание Драко. Его глаза слегка расширились.

— Почему?

Голос Гарри стал еще тише.

— Потому что именно тогда все полетело к чертям. — Он искоса, со значением, глянул на слизеринца, будто желая сообщить остальную часть истории одним взглядом, без слов. В сознании Драко сплелись несколько туманных фактов из того времени. Отец говорил ему, что турнир должен стать великим событием, но, как обычно, не вдавался в подробности. «Тебе не нужно знать, почему, Драко, чем меньше тебе известно, тем лучше для тебя». Вот как всегда поступал его отец: никаких подробностей. Кроме того, слизеринец и так нашел себе немало развлечений на тот год, чтобы беспокоиться о чем-либо. Как обычно, кусочки головоломки незаметно прошли у него под самым носом. Гарри в качестве четвертого чемпиона. Его победа над старшими и более опытными студентами. Таинственное несчастье в конце последнего испытания, совпавшее с возвращением Темного лорда. Слишком странные совпадения.

— Тебя подставили, да?

— Я привык. Меня всегда используют. Даже те, кто на «моей стороне» делают это. Так с чего бы Волдеморту поступать иначе?

Не совсем уверенный, что на это ответить, Драко поморгал, затем медленно сказал:

— Ну… да. Приятно быть нужным, наверное.

Гарри в ответ рассмеялся. Это был невеселый, напряженный смех, и слизеринец вздрогнул.

— Убейте второго. Вот что он сказал. А потом зеленая вспышка, и в следующий момент я понял, что Седрик лежит на земле, мертвый. Седрик не был «нужным». Если бы все пошло по плану, я последовал бы за ним через несколько минут, так что нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы быть «нужным». Просто твоя смерть будет более медленной. — Драко внезапно почувствовал себя очень неуютно от этого разговора, и Гарри определенно заметил его состояние. Казалось, он веселился. — Ты спрашивал про шрам на моей руке… тот, что над меткой от клыка василиска… это сделал Червехвост… и он использовал мою кровь, чтобы воскресить тело Волдеморта. Они планировали использовать меня, а затем медленно убить на глазах у всех Пожирателей, только так Волдеморт мог доказать, что он сильнее какого-то мальчишки. Он хотел поиграть со мной, как кот играет с мышью перед тем, как съесть ее. — Гарри снова искоса глянул на слизеринца. — Теперь тебе понятно, почему я предпочитаю не говорить о некоторых вещах? — тихо спросил он.

— Ну… — замялся тот, — это случилось больше года назад. Я хочу сказать, Сам-Знаешь-Кто — это ведь еще не все в твоей жизни, так? Есть и другие вещи, о которых ты можешь говорить, не зажимаясь, верно?

Внезапно Гарри схватил слизеринца за руку и развернул лицом к себе. Его глаза гневно сверкали за стеклами очков, и Малфой не мог сказать, потерял он контроль над собой, или нет. Он испугался.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, да? Волдеморт испортил мне всю жизнь. Все, Драко! Все! Понимаешь?

— Я… я… да, я… но, — его слова умерли под суровым взглядом гриффиндорца. Он собрал всю свою храбрость и попытался хоть как-то посочувствовать. — Он и на мою жизнь повлиял… Я имею в виду, я должен был служить ему, и я был слишком молод, когда все это началось, а теперь застрял здесь из-за…

— Черт возьми, Драко! Думаешь, все это может сравниться с тем дерьмом, что пришлось пережить мне? Я дрался с ним, когда мне было четырнадцать! И если бы по счастливой случайности наши палочки не оказались близнецами, он бы победил!

Драко обнаружил, что его раздирают противоречивые эмоции: страх и раздражение. Страх, что Поттер набросится на него, и раздражение, что этот придурок всегда считает, что ему хуже всех. Вместо того чтобы отреагировать согласно этим эмоциям, слизеринец ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Палочки-близнецы?

— Потом объясню. И, поверь, у меня есть темы для разговора. Все, что угодно. Но я не хочу. Я хотел бы жить нормальной жизнью, но не могу. Я хотел бы проснуться однажды в мире, где мои родители живы, а самым большим моим страхом было бы завалить экзамены, но этого не будет. И выбора у меня нет.

Драко снова почувствовал раздражение, но потом заметил, что голос Поттера дрогнул. Вместо эгоиста, упивающегося жалостью к себе, слизеринец увидел маленького испуганного мальчика. Все маски, которыми он прикрывался с момента, как оказался в подземелье Волдеморта, спали. Гарри сглотнул.

— Я наконец признал, что моя жизнь мне не принадлежит, но я все равно не собираюсь отдавать ее ему. И, возможно, это по-идиотски с моей стороны, но я верю, что ты не отдашь меня ему.

— Я…

Прежде, чем Драко мог отреагировать, Гарри протянул руку и выхватил кинжал у него из-за пояса. Слизеринец вскрикнул от неожиданности и вскинул руки, защищаясь, уверенный, что Поттер совсем спятил и собирается напасть на него, но тот этого не сделал. Драко выглянул из-за скрещенных рук и увидел, что Поттер протягивает ему кинжал рукояткой вперед.

— Возьми, — сказал он.

Драко удивленно опустил руки.

— Что?

Поттер взял его за руку и вложил в нее кинжал, пальцы слизеринца автоматически сжали рукоять, и когда он это сделал, Гарри потянул его за руку и приставил лезвие к своему горлу.

— Давай. Сделай это.

— Гарри… — он попытался вырвать руку, но гриффиндорец притянул ее обратно. — Гарри, черт бы тебя побрал, что ты делаешь?

— Проясняю один момент, — Поттер глянул вниз, на клинок. — Никаких шуток.

— И что это за идиотский момент? — Драко, чуть не плача, снова попытался высвободить руку. Гарри покачал головой.

— Просто сделай это. Ты уже ударил меня им однажды. Сделай это снова. На этот раз сделай все правильно.

Взгляд слизеринца скользнул вниз по руке, затем по острию кинжала к незащищенному горлу Гарри. Непрошеные картины сами собой вспыхивали перед глазами. Он видел клинок Волдеморта, приставленный к его собственной шее. Его палочку, направленную на Гарри. Гарри, стоящего прямо перед ним, своей смелостью толкнувшего его на невероятный поступок.

Слова застряли в горле, получилось что-то между кашлем и рыданием. Прежде чем Поттер мог остановить его, Драко решительно шагнул назад и вложил кинжал обратно в ножны, чуть не уронив — так его трясло. Подняв глаза, он встретил изучающий взгляд гриффиндорца.

— Итак?.. — спросил тот, вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Итак что? — неуверенно переспросил Малфой.

— Я говорил тебе, что скорее сам отдам свою жизнь, чем позволю Волдеморту забрать ее.

Глаза Драко расширились, когда он вспомнил его слова. «Лучше уж я позволю тебе убить меня».

— Гарри… я не… просто… я не могу…

— Я верил, что ты не убьешь меня. И я верю, что ты меня не предашь. — Слизеринец издал тихий невнятный звук. Гарри приблизился к нему на шаг. — Вопрос в том, доверяешь ли ты себе?

Драко хотел ответить, но не мог. Сжав губы, он просто кивнул.

— У тебя достаточно сил, чтобы вернуться домой?

Тот снова кивнул. Наконец, на лице гриффиндорца появилась полная облегчения улыбка, и он шумно вздохнул. Его следующий поступок удивил Малфоя дальше некуда. Поттер шагнул ближе и, обняв слизеринца за плечи одной рукой, словно оградив его от всего, прижался лбом к его лбу. Лицо его было дружественным, но серьезным.

— Тогда мы идем домой.

Драко посмотрел ему в глаза, не уверенный, как реагировать на эту внезапную близость, и в тоже время чувствовавший, если Гарри уберет руку, он просто упадет. Вместо того чтобы рушить барьер между ними, Поттер просто переступил через него, и все тяжелые мысли, мучившие Драко на протяжении дня, были теперь видны как на ладони, обнаженные и беззащитные.

— Гарри… в том видении… Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть… Мерлин, это было ужасно… Он сказал, что если я приведу тебя назад… если мы оба придем, он оставит мне жизнь… а если я откажусь, он… он…

— Я знаю, Драко. Это в его стиле — манипулировать людьми. Я хочу сделать тебе встречное предложение. Ты не отдаешь меня Волдеморту, а я не позволяю ему добраться до тебя. Как считаешь, это честная сделка? — Малфой замер. Должно быть, Гарри почувствовал его напряжение, так как его лицо тут же помрачнело. — Драко?..

Не то чтобы он не хотел говорить Поттеру всю правду — скорее, просто не мог. Как мог он сказать Гарри, что он, возможно, не сможет остановить Волдеморта? Каковы шансы в борьбе с проклятым временем? Но, с другой стороны, если он вернет Поттера Лорду, тот точно не выживет. Помня о кинжале, Драко знал, что не сможет снова причинить Гарри зло, так что он не может просто сдаться. Поттер уже говорил об этом: сдать его было бы хуже, чем убить собственными руками… и Драко ни за что не смог бы этого сделать. Но это никак не могло изменить того, что Волдеморт, в сущности, уже заполучил Гарри.

— Драко, он не достанет нас здесь. — Тот вздрогнул, зная, насколько ложным было это утверждение, но Гарри настаивал: — Он может запугивать тебя, но не может ранить. Он прекратил поиски, потому что думает, что ты сдашься. Но, вспомни, тебе хватило сил на побег. И у тебя хватит сил противостоять ему сейчас.

— Я сбежал, — прошептал Драко, — потому что мне было страшно. И сейчас страшно.

— Мне тоже. — Слизеринец поднял бровь, и Гарри улыбнулся. — Я был бы полным идиотом, если б не боялся хоть немного.

На губах Драко мелькнула тень улыбки.

— Ты не выглядел испуганным, когда плескался в реке как ненормальный.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я подумал, что раз уж мы оказались здесь, надо наслаждаться хотя бы этим. Я все-таки затащу тебя в воду.

Теперь Драко улыбнулся по-настоящему.

— Вряд ли, Поттер.

— Посмотрим, — усмешка Гарри стала хитрой, и Драко ничего не оставалось, как рассмеяться.

А еще он понял, что, несмотря на всю странность ситуации, он не испытывает дискомфорта от близости Поттера. Напротив, в этом было какое-то утешение, что-то такое, что заставило Драко поверить, будто рядом с Гарри он становится немного сильнее. Что-то, что он не хотел отпускать.

Его улыбка смягчилась.

— Идет.

Гарри чуть отстранился и посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Что?

— Наша сделка. Он тебя не получит. — Драко пожал плечами. — Кроме того, что хорошего в обещании, которое перестает действовать, если ситуация меняется?

Глаза гриффиндорца просияли, но лицо оставалось серьезным.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь? Я понятия не имею, какие козыри приберег Волдеморт для следующего раза. Все может опять измениться.

Драко сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

— Тогда мне следует быть готовым ко всему. К тому же, если уж ты столько лет выносил вторжения Сам-Знаешь-Кого в свою голову, я, наверное, в состоянии пережить это, недолго. Не могу же я позволить тебе обойти меня, а?

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся.

— И вот так всегда. — Он отступил на шаг, наконец, убирая руку с плеч слизеринца. — Квиддичный сезон стартует через три недели, и я твердо намерен наверстать все, что упустил в прошлом году.

Драко ощутил странный холод по плечам, когда Гарри убрал руку, и он вдруг понял, что ему не хватает этого прикосновения. Тем не менее, вопрос о квиддиче требовал ответа, и Малфой скрестил руки на груди, склонив голову.

— Посмотрим, Поттер, — проговорил он, растягивая имя для пущего эффекта.

— Звучит как вызов, — сказал Гарри, намеренно копируя позу слизеринца.

— Угадал.

— Что ж, если мы хотим выяснить этот вопрос, нам лучше вернуться вовремя, — он кивнул в сторону реки. — Пошли. Давай идти, пока не стемнеет. Кажется, собирается дождь.

Драко взглянул вверх. Гарри прав, низкие облака потемнели, а ведь еще только полдень.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он, — мы промокнем.

— Может быть, — сказал Поттер и двинулся в путь. — А может и нет.

Драко шел рядом.

— И где, скажи на милость, мы укроемся от дождя?

Тот снова улыбнулся.

— Гермиона научила меня водоотталкивающему заклинанию, для очков, если во время игры пойдет дождь. Если так подумать, большинство всего полезного, что знаю, я узнал от нее. Думаю, эти чары сработают и на других вещах. Я могу попробовать на мантии.

Драко уже почти улыбался при мысли о передвижном защищенном от воды убежище, как вдруг ему в голову пришла другая мысль.

— Постой-ка! Тебе известно водоотталкивающее заклинание, но ты и не подумал сказать об этом, когда мы хлюпались по уши в реке? Я чуть не отморозил себе ноги, и все зря?!

Гарри ответил робкой улыбкой.

— Упс…

***

Небо совсем потемнело, разразившись проливным дождем. Пока они не промокли, Поттер отыскал на возвышенности под деревьями сухое местечко и после нескольких неудачных попыток заколдовал мантию-невидимку, превратив ее в подобие укрытия. Сверху их невозможно было увидеть. Они соорудили подпорки из веток, и мантия стала похожа на палатку, сделанную маленьким ребенком. В центре сидели Гарри и Драко, прислонившись друг к другу спиной и слушая шум дождя.

Как ни странно, Гарри было приятно прижиматься к Драко, это прикосновение словно отгораживало их от всего мира. Тепло тела слизеринца не позволяло Гарри почувствовать одиночество, давало уверенность, что ему есть на кого опереться. Даже если это Малфой. Но это уже не казалось таким уж плохим, особенно после того, как гриффиндорец узнал спутника поближе.

Драко рассказывал о своей матери, и Гарри внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово, в каждую смену интонации, ловил каждый оттенок грусти или сожаления. Он сам попросил рассказать о Нарциссе, и, как ни странно, слизеринец не противился. Он говорил о матери совсем по-другому, чем об отце.

— Мама не слишком любит детей. Если бы отец не настоял на соответствующем пункте в брачном контракте, то она, возможно, выпила бы зелье для стерилизации перед свадьбой. Она с трудом выносила меня до шести-семи лет, и я видел ее, только если гувернантка хорошо вышколит меня, — Драко умолк ненадолго, и Поттер был уверен, что слышал глубокий вздох. — Наверное, это было нормально. Так и должно быть. У меня было больше игрушек, чем я мог сосчитать. Я много времени проводил с друзьями, если родители куда-то уходили, это случалось почти каждую ночь, кажется. Особенно летом. Мне не разрешали обедать со взрослыми, пока не исполнилось двенадцать. Так что я все время был с Винсентом, Грегом, Блейзом, Теодором, Маркусом… иногда приходилось и с Миллисент, и даже с Панси.

Гарри усмехнулся на это.

— Что? — сухо спросил Малфой.

— Ничего. Просто я не привык слышать, как их называют по именам. Звучит так, будто они — реальные люди, — Гарри подумал и быстро добавил: — Если, конечно, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Звучит так же как «Рон» и «Гермиона».

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил гриффиндорец, улыбаясь про себя. — Итак, твоя мама?..

— А, ну да, — угрюмо сказал Малфой. — Она любила похвастаться мной, но не была такой требовательной, как отец. Пока я вел себя хорошо на публике и не слишком беспокоил ее, ей, в сущности, не было до меня дела. Я хотел бы больше внимания, но ее не интересовал квиддич, так что я больше старался заслужить одобрение отца. Уверен, что где-то в глубине души она гордилась мной, и любила. Мама не хотела, чтобы я учился в Дурмштранге, но, думаю, это было больше желание поддержать семейную традицию — чтобы я пошел в Хогвартс и попал в Слизерин, — чем желание видеть меня поближе к дому. Она часто говорила, что я должен заботиться о чести семьи. Она хотела лучшего для меня. Всякий раз, когда отец кричал на меня, она была рядом, чтобы остановить его, если он увлекался.

Гарри поднял бровь.

— И насколько он «увлекался»? Он когда-нибудь?..

— Если ты о том, не бил ли он меня, то даже не думай об этом. Использовать телесные наказания недостойно — и не начинай опять про домовых эльфов, пожалуйста. Что бы ты там себе ни думал, Пожиратели это умеют. В большинстве случаев отец демонстрирует завидную выдержку и самоконтроль. Достоинство. Оно требует уважения. Отец хотел, чтобы я стал таким, как он, ну, и сердился, когда у меня не получалось. Но он давал мне все, правда. Конечно, мне всегда было мало, и это, наверное, было худшей из моих оплошностей, и он был прав, когда пытался исправить это… не то чтобы я охотно слушал… или часто. Худшее, что он когда-либо сделал — это запер меня в тогда подземелье. И да, я действительно заслужил это, так что, пожалуйста, не надо снова поднимать эту тему.

Гарри беззвучно рассмеялся, удивленный, что за такое недолгое время, проведенное вместе, Малфой уже может предугадывать его реакцию.

— Я и не собирался.

Спина Драко затряслась от смеха.

— Ага, Поттер, конечно.

Гарри снова улыбнулся сам себе. Он тоже мог предсказать, когда слизеринец назовет его «Гарри», а когда — «Поттер». Забавно.

— Итак, твоя очередь, — продолжил Драко. — У меня есть вопрос.

— Давай, ты ведь все равно его задашь, — ровно сказал Гарри.

— Расскажи о своей семье.

Гриффиндорец невольно напрягся.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с моей семьей.

— Нет, Гарри, — немного нетерпеливо сказал Малфой, — я имею в виду тех магглов, у которых ты жил. Ты устраивал им взбучки, держал их под прицелом волшебной палочки? — он фыркнул. — Или они и так охотно вылизывали тебе ботинки?

— О, да, ботинки вылизывали, точно, — с горечью сказал Поттер, — так же, как Волдеморт вылизывал твои.

Драко вздрогнул, мышцы на спине напряглись.

— Что?

— Они ненавидели магию. Даже само это слово было для них грязным, сродни ругательству. Они ненавидели моих родителей. Думаю, тетя завидовала маме. Мама могла колдовать, а тетя Петунья — нет. Она была убеждена, что мама была любимицей бабушки с дедушкой, и это ее обижало. — Драко хмыкнул. Гарри немного повернулся и посмотрел через плечо. — Что?

— Я скажу, когда будет твоя очередь задавать вопрос. Не отвлекайся. Мы же договорились.

— Отлично, продолжай в том же духе.

— Вот-вот. Итак, они ненавидели твоих родителей, но ты-то все-таки волшебник… вряд ли они могли сделать тебе что-то плохое, ведь так? Я хочу сказать, и тебе и им было известно, что однажды наступит день, когда ты будешь либо с ними, либо против них, в зависимости от…

— Ха, смешно, — оборвал его Гарри. — Я понятия не имел о волшебстве, пока не пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Они не рассказывали мне; не хотели, чтоб я знал. Дурсли терпеть меня не могли, хотя в то время я даже не знал почему; и они делали все возможное, чтобы держать меня подальше от магического мира. Думали, что если сделают меня достаточно несчастным, то магия сама уйдет из меня. Вот, что они пытались сделать.

— Постой… ты… не знал?

— Нет.

— Но ты же был знаменитостью!

— Приятно, что мне забыли сообщить эту маленькую детальку, известную всему остальному миру. Это стало настоящим шоком после того, как относились ко мне Дурсли.

Гарри умолк, затем почувствовал, что Драко немного отстранился. Обернувшись, он увидел, что тот сидит, обняв руками колени.

— Что они тебе сделали? — за шумом дождя голос слизеринца был едва слышен. Гарри задумался над ответом.

— Скажем так, я искренне сочувствую домовым эльфам.

— Подробнее, Поттер, мы договорились.

Гарри вздохнул и откинулся немного, пытаясь согреться теплом слизеринца.

— Ладно, если ты настаиваешь. Я был у них дома вроде слуги, и они еще говорили, что я должен быть благодарен им за то, что не выгоняют на улицу. Мне приходилось готовить и накрывать на стол, и только потом я сам мог сесть, но к тому времени мой обжора-кузен съедал уже почти все, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Они сказали, что мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе. И мой шрам якобы тоже оттуда. Я узнал правду, только когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, от Хагрида. Он сам принес мне письмо из Хогвартса, потому что дядя с тетей выбрасывали их. И он был первым, кто отнесся ко мне, как к человеку… кстати, именно поэтому мне хотелось придушить тебя, когда ты оскорбил его.

Драко кивнул.

— Продолжай.

— Разве я сказал недостаточно?

— Не-а.

Сквозь прозрачный полог мантии Гарри видел, как под порывами ветра сгибаются ветки, как вздрагивают листья под ударами дождевых капель. Гроза напомнила ему ту ночь, когда он впервые встретил Хагрида; ночь, когда у него впервые появилась надежда на будущее. Казалось, будто все это было в другой, такой далекой сейчас жизни. Вернуться туда, пусть в клетку, но безопасную. Вернуться к тем временам, когда мир неожиданно стал прекрасным и полным обещаний. Когда он еще не понял, что всего лишь поменял одну тюрьму на другую… и в этой, новой клетке обитали монстры пострашнее, чем пауки из старого шкафа.

Все это было слишком личным, чтобы признаться, особенно перед Драко, который никогда не относился к нему хорошо, исключая последнюю неделю, и, конечно, не может считаться другом. Но в то же время Гарри было любопытно понаблюдать за реакцией слизеринца. И потом, ему казалось, что сейчас подходящее время рассказать обо всем. Отбросив все отговорки, гриффиндорец расправил плечи и устремил невидящий взгляд в грозовое небо.

— Я могу сказать, что для меня было не в новинку сидеть взаперти.

Драко выпрямился.

— У магглов есть подземелья? — недоверчиво спросил он. Гарри невесело рассмеялся.

— Нет, не подземелья. Но зато у них есть замечательный чулан под лестницей, который почти десять лет был моей спальней. А еще они часто запирали меня там, если не хотели терпеть мое общество. Иногда на несколько часов. Это было не так уж и плохо, потому что когда я сидел там, то, по крайней мере, не видел их.

Ну вот. Он раскрыл Драко Малфою свой самый большой секрет, и тот волен смеяться над ним или оскорблять. С минуту слизеринец молчал.

— Драко?

— Они запирали тебя в шкафу?

— Когда я не успевал сделать всю работу по дому.

— Но это наказание для домовых эльфов!

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я отношусь к ним с симпатией? Кроме того, твой отец тоже запирал тебя в подземелье.

Неожиданно Драко отодвинулся от него, схватил за плечо и развернул к себе лицом.

— Отец наказал меня только один раз, Гарри, — в полумраке лицо слизеринца выглядело сердитым и очень серьезным, но в голосе слышалось сочувствие. Несколько секунд он смотрел Поттеру прямо в глаза, затем отвел взгляд. — Ненавижу магглов, — проворчал он.

— Почему ты так сильно их ненавидишь? — спросил Гарри. — Проклятые магглы то, проклятые магглы это — вот все, что я когда-либо от тебя слышал. Почему?

Драко взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Эти магглы обращались с тобой хуже, чем с грязью, а ты их еще и защищаешь?

Тот нахмурился.

— Не их конкретно. Но магглов в целом. Они не все такие.

Драко опустил взгляд на свои руки.

— Это плохая тема.

— Вот удача. Рассказывай, я хочу знать.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Малфой, — но я скажу все как есть. Не пытайся переубедить меня, не пытайся спорить, и я объясню. — Гарри согласно кивнул. — Чудно, — обронил Драко. Хотя, по-видимому, он и не горел желанием обсуждать эту тему, но, тем не менее, смирился и продолжил: — Магглы и волшебники — это две разные культуры, не имеющие ничего общего. Веками они пытались уничтожить нас, из-за них мы вынуждены скрывать свою сущность. Мы должны действовать, соблюдая величайшую осторожность, чтобы не позволить магглам заметить нас. Каждый полукровка только увеличивает риск того, что нас раскроют, и в то же время они ассимилируют нас. И я, кстати, никогда не понимал, с чего бы нам беспокоиться о разоблачении. Мы реально сильнее, так чего ради мы должны ходить на цыпочках, как какие-то злодеи, решившие захватить их мир? Ненавижу, когда приходится приспосабливаться к людям, которые не являются настоящими волшебникам. Магглорожденные сами по себе не так уж плохи, по крайней мере, они получают магическое образование, но все равно разбавляют нашу культуру. И, разумеется, один из их родителей — маггл… с какой стати, черт возьми, волшебникам вообще приходит в голову заключать брак с магглами? Я этого не понимаю. На самом деле полукровки понятия не имеют о том, кто мы в действительности такие. Они приходят в Хогвартс, не понимая, куда попали, и приносят с собой все эти свои маггловские штучки. Этому не место в школе магии! И, наконец, самое главное. Даже если получится обучить полукровок основам магической культуры, в любом случае, они никогда не будут так сильны, как чистокровные волшебники; это просто невозможно. Грейнджер может хоть наизусть вызубрить все книги, но это не значит, что она обретет реальное могущество… здесь она просто бессильна. И чем больше кровь смешивается, тем слабее магическое наследие. Если мы будем закрывать глаза на смешанные браки и позволим им вторгаться в наш мир, то вскоре у нас ничего не останется, и все волшебники выродятся в сквибов. Вот потому-то я и ненавижу магглов. Ну, это основная причина, — Драко поднял голову. — Можешь поспорить с этим?

Гарри ненадолго задумался. Он обещал, что не будет спорить, но не говорил, что не станет озвучивать факты.

— Волдеморт — полукровка.

Даже в темноте он заметил, что выражение лица Драко стало ощутимо напряженным.

— Скажи мне, что это шутка.

— Его мать была ведьмой, а отец — магглом. Мать умерла при родах, и когда отец обнаружил, что она была ведьмой, а его сын — волшебник, он отправил Тома Риддла в детский дом. Полагаю, тот до сих пор не простил эту обиду. Вот из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Личная месть.

Драко закрыл глаза, его губы болезненно искривились. Гарри не знал, о чем думает слизеринец, да и не хотел знать, если честно.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет? — вдруг спросил тот.

— Что?

— Моя очередь спрашивать, — Драко открыл глаза, но их выражение невозможно было прочесть. — Так какой?

Поттер бросил на него изучающий взгляд. Многие темы были сложны для них, и если Драко не желал обсуждать это сейчас, то Гарри вполне мог уступить.

— Красный, — просто ответил он. Малфой усмехнулся.

— Гриффиндорцы, — он наклонился ближе, словно пытался рассмотреть собеседника в отсутствие нормального освещения. — Тебе больше подошел бы зеленый.

Гарри издал короткий смешок.

— Этим ты хочешь сказать, что из меня вышел бы хороший слизеринец?

— И не мечтай, — Малфой широко усмехнулся. — Но красный и правда не твой цвет.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ладно, пусть. Ну, а твой?

— Синий.

— Так просто?

— Именно так.

Гриффиндорец снова рассмеялся, и на этот раз Драко присоединился к нему.

— Любимое блюдо? — спросил он.

Поттер снова немного подумал.

— Знаешь, учитывая все события третьего курса, это прозвучит странно, но я люблю шоколад.

— Темный или молочный?

— Естественно, молочный. Темный слишком горький.

Драко изобразил на лице свое лучшее задумчивое выражение.

— А вот мне больше нравится темный шоколад.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, подпирая щеку рукой.

— Может, ты и сам горький?

— Возможно, ты в чем-то прав. Я в условиях жесткого прессинга, у меня стресс, и даже потрахаться не с кем, чтобы выплеснуть напряжение. У меня все права быть резким.

Гарри провел рукой по лицу, радуясь, что в темноте не видно, как он покраснел.

— Я не спрашивал о твоей сексуальной жизни, Малфой.

— И это нормально, потому что у меня ее нет.

— Я хотел задать тебе другой вопрос.

— Не думаю, — сказал Драко, скрестив руки на груди. — Сейчас моя очередь. Я только что сказал тебе, какой шоколад мне нравится.

— Да, но я не спрашивал тебя об этом… ты просто предположил, что я собирался задать этот вопрос, и ответил на свой собственный. Так что все еще моя очередь.

Драко сразу поскучнел.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Да, ты уже говорил, — со смешком продолжил Гарри, — и это имеет прямое отношение к моему вопросу. Почему ты хотел подружиться со мной на первом курсе?

Драко изменился в лице.

— С чего ты вдруг вспомнил об этом?

Гарри поднял брови, услышав глухой, напряженный голос слизеринца.

— Не совсем «вдруг». Я давно задавался этим вопросом. Долгое время я был уверен, что ты хотел дружить со мной, только чтобы доказать свою исключительность, из-за желания контролировать все и вся. Либо так, либо это твой отец вынудил тебя.

Мгновение Драко молчал, затем со вздохом повернулся к гриффиндорцу спиной.

— Отец ни к чему такому меня не вынуждал. Он только сказал, что я не должен вести себя, как какой-нибудь твой фанат. Думаю, он не догадывался, что я просто избегал тебя. Ему следовало быть более осведомленным.

Гарри в замешательстве почесал затылок.

— Ну, ты, конечно, не был моим фанатом. Фактически ты все время пакостил мне как мог.

— Да, — жестко сказал тот. — В этом-то и была проблема. Никто никогда не отказывал мне. Я думал, что смогу подружиться с тобой, и ты будешь на моей стороне. Тогда все это имело смысл.

— Что имело смысл? И, кроме того, ты все еще не сказал мне, почему так хотел, чтоб я был на твоей стороне.

Драко пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, Гарри не расслышал из-за дождя.

— Так что?

— Я завидовал, доволен?

— Завидовал?.. Чему?

Голос Драко все еще был тихим, но не дрожал.

— Тебе. Ты был знаменитостью. Кое-кто говорил, что ты силен. Все говорили о тебе. Я даже не помню времени, когда не знал про тебя. Клянусь, отец говорил о тебе больше, чем обо мне. Или со мной. У тебя было то, что я хотел всей душой, а ты этого даже не знал: внимание Люциуса Малфоя.

Гарри обвел невыразительным взглядом лес в отблесках грозы.

— Я никогда не хотел этого. Ничего из этого не хотел.

Слизеринец фыркнул.

— Сейчас я знаю, но это не имеет значения. Все это по-прежнему у тебя есть. А у меня — нет. В принципе, я хотел быть твоим другом из-за того, что ты был популярным, и у тебя было все, что хотел я. Может быть, если б я сдружился с тобой, я тоже получил бы все это. Как тебе такая логика одиннадцатилетки? А еще я просто подумал тогда, что произведу на тебя такое же впечатление, как и на всех остальных, и ты примешь мое предложение. Ты был знаменит, я — богат, мы оба происходили из старинных магических родов… мне казалось, что дело решенное.

— Я вовсе не из чистокровного рода. Моя мама — магглорожденная.

— Не важно. Твоя фамилия такая же древняя, как и моя, а твоя слава дополнила бы остальное, — он сухо рассмеялся. — Ты не представляешь, каково это было. Меня оскорбил Гарри Поттер, превзошел Уизли, и возненавидел собственный отец, за то, что я унизился до подобной глупой ссоры.

— Ну, ты не так уж много сделал, чтобы решить эти проблемы.

Слизеринец невесело рассмеялся.

— Хранить обиду недостойно для Малфоя.

— Я рад, что ты понял это, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Что тут скажешь? Ты был очень убедителен, — Драко сделал паузу, затем сказал: — Моя очередь. Почему сегодня ты ушел от меня? Ведь ты прекрасно знал, что это опасно — уходить далеко.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ну же, Драко. Даже ты достаточно умен, чтобы догадаться.

— Повесели меня.

— Я хотел убедиться, что ты последуешь за мной. Что я могу доверять тебе, что ты не позволишь мне уйти слишком далеко.

— Зачем было рисковать?

Гарри нахмурился. Вот это был настоящий вопрос, а не тот, первый. Драко прекрасно понял, что он хотел сделать, но даже самому гриффиндорцу не было предельно ясно, почему он так поступил. Это не был вынужденный риск, и уж точно не желанный, но он просто должен был проверить. Прижав колени к груди и обняв их руками, Гарри задумчиво смотрел в темноту.

— Потому что в конечном итоге все не так просто, — медленно сказал он, подтягивая колени еще ближе. — Что будет через неделю этого похода? Через две? Сколько, черт возьми, времени мы будем добираться до Хогвартса? Если ты так нервничаешь сейчас, то что будет с тобой дальше? А если, хуже того, Волдеморт снова нападет на тебя, что, к моему сожалению, весьма вероятно? Сейчас я должен доверить тебе свою жизнь, и я осознаю это так четко, что мысли едва не сводят меня с ума. Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты сдержишь свое слово. Я хотел бы просто верить тебе на слово, но должен был увидеть своими глазами, а не ждать, что все выяснится в самый неподходящий момент.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Драко заговорил, и его голос при этом раздавался немного ближе, чем до того.

— А что, если бы ты ошибся?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, заметив, что его слегка подтрясывает, сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

— Я верил тебе. Мне просто нужно было убедиться, что мое доверие оправдано.

— И?

— Я по-прежнему верю тебе.

Это подразумевало простое утверждение, но когда он сам услышал свои слова, они прозвучали странно правдиво, словно шли из самой глубины души. Он вздрогнул и стал сжимать руки, стараясь прогнать холодок, пробегавший по коже, затем остановился. Разомкнув руки, Гарри притронулся пальцами правой к тыльной стороне левой, нащупывая застарелые шрамы. Одни и те же слова, которые он писал день за днем на отработках у Амбридж в прошлом году. Слова, которые Драко назвал темной магией. Гриффиндорец снова вздрогнул.

Нельзя отрицать, что в некоторой степени это было правдой, он действительно доверял Малфою. Даже без шрамов он знал это. Он верил его обещанию вернуть их обоих домой, верил жертвам, которые принес слизеринец. По правде говоря, он доверял ему свою жизнь. Не то, чтобы это было мудрым решением в свете прошлого опыта, но так уж получилось, и это казалось правильным.

Он действительно верил, что Драко приведет его домой живым.

Гарри разнял руки и изменил позу, оказавшись чуть ближе к слизеринцу. Становилось холодно, и сидеть спина к спине было значительно лучше. Но это вовсе не значило, что он сам предложит возобновить физический контакт.

— Моя очередь, — мягко сказал Гарри. Он посмотрел в сторону, где сидел Малфой, и даже в темноте заметил, как тот кивнул. — Ты боишься смерти?

Драко повернулся к нему.

— Что за вопрос?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Просто честно ответь. Смерть часто ходила вокруг меня, но я редко говорю о ней. Вот и спрашиваю. Так что?

В течение долгого времени слышны были только завывания ветра и стук дождевых капель. Гриффиндорцу показалось, что он слышал раскаты грома, но он решил, что это только его воображение. Драко пошевелился, затем заговорил:

— Да, боюсь, — еще одна пауза, на этот раз короче. — А ты?

Гарри кивнул, больше для себя самого.

— Конечно. Но… мне кажется, есть вещи пострашнее смерти.

— Например?

— Проиграть Волдеморту. Позволить ему победить. Смотреть, как умирают друзья. Я думаю… думаю, больше всего я боюсь остаться в одиночестве.

— Правда? — голос Драко был полон недоверия.

Гарри принужденно засмеялся.

— Я был довольно независим почти всю мою жизнь. В детстве мне приходилось рассчитывать только на себя, потому что у меня не было друзей. По крайней мере, не было таких, которых не распугивал Дадли. Затем я оказался в Хогвартсе, и внезапно появились люди, которым было не все равно, что со мной. Это было так странно, и некоторое время я не мог привыкнуть, но мне это нравилось. Не думаю, что хотел бы снова быть один. Здесь… так далеко от всего и от всех, здесь красиво… но так одиноко.

Ночной воздух вдруг показался намного холоднее, и Гарри сжался в комок, обнимая колени в попытке согреться. Окруженный темнотой и дождем, он и правда чувствовал себя одиноко, но будь он проклят, если признается в этом Драко.

Гарри закрыл глаза и представил, что неожиданно вернулся в гостиную Гриффиндора. Рон и Гермиона далеко, но он ясно видел их лица, шокированные его внезапным появлением после недельного исчезновения. Рон открыл бы от изумления рот, словно веснушчатая рыба, выброшенная на берег. Он моргнул бы несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают. «Га… Гарри? Ты… Ты вернулся!» Гермиона без всякого стеснения бросилась бы его обнимать, едва не ломая ребра. «Гарри! Ты жив! Ох, я знала это. Ты невероятный волшебник, правда! Я знала, что ты сбежишь, о, я просто знала это! Но как ты это сделал? Рон, закрой рот, ты похож на рыбу. Гарри, присядь, ты, наверное, устал. А теперь расскажи нам все!»

Гарри моргнул и понял, что из уголков глаз стекают теплые капли. Он мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что было слишком темно, и Драко не мог разглядеть его.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?

Глаза гриффиндорца расширились, и он обернулся к Малфою, но даже не смог увидеть, сидит ли тот к нему лицом. Тот не мог ничего увидеть у него на лице, ведь так? Гарри сглотнул тугой ком в горле.

— Все нормально.

Драко скептически хмыкнул. Поттеру очень хотелось, чтобы он сказал еще что-нибудь, он нуждался в звуках чьего-нибудь голоса — даже если это голос Малфоя — только чтобы успокоиться тем, что рядом кто-то есть. Чтобы знать, что он не один. Но Драко молчал.

Гарри опустил голову и начал отворачиваться, когда услышал шум какой-то возни, а затем что-то мягкое легло ему на плечи.

Драко пододвинулся к нему и поделился своей мантией. Гарри застыл в изумлении, пока слизеринец поправлял на нем мантию, убеждаясь, что гриффиндорец хорошо укрыт. Затем они тихо сидели плечом к плечу, слегка опираясь друг на друга.

Гарри боялся пошевелиться, потрясенный смелостью слизеринца. Не то, чтобы он не оценил широту жеста — так было намного лучше, правда — но что он теперь должен делать? Сидеть спиной к спине было по-другому: как-то более отстраненно. А это так… близко.

— Гарри, ты не мог бы накрыть ноги? — прошептал Драко у самого уха гриффиндорца. — Что-то здесь похолодало.

Тот кивнул, хоть и не был уверен, что сможет двигаться в этом коконе из одежды, но вскоре ноги обоих были плотно обернуты мантией. Несколько долгих мгновений Гарри не осмеливался дышать, сфокусировав все внимание на том, чтобы сидеть неподвижно, боясь оттолкнуть Драко. Все это, конечно, было неожиданно, но приятно.

— Я не собираюсь нападать на тебя, Гарри, а всего лишь пытаюсь не замерзнуть.

— Ох… да, правда… извини, — пробормотал Поттер, немного расслабляясь. Двигаться было затруднительно, но зато под мантией быстро стало тепло. До этого момента он не осознавал, как было холодно.

— Кроме того, — вдруг продолжил Драко, будто и не прерывался, — я тоже не люблю одиночество.

Отвлекшись от своего собственного тела, Гарри понял, что слизеринец напряжен не меньше. Нервозность немного улеглась. Он рассмеялся, толкнув Малфоя плечом.

— Не волнуйся, Драко, я никому не скажу. Не хочу портить тебе репутацию.

Тот выпрямил спину и легонько толкнул Гарри в ответ.

— Репутацию? О чем это ты, Поттер?

— Большой, злобный парень, которому никто не нужен, бесстрашный и независимый перед лицом… ох, погоди, не так. Я почти забыл о том случае в Темном лесу на первом курсе. Ты визжал, как девчонка.

Гарри быстро дернулся, но ему все равно не удалось избежать тычков Драко. Смеясь в открытую, он ткнул соседа в ответ, и наградой ему послужил смех слизеринца.

— Эй, по крайней мере, я не был так глуп, чтобы остаться там. Это все гриффиндорская тупо… эм-м, храбрость.

— Разумеется. Как скажешь, — проговорил Гарри, устраиваясь поудобней и снова касаясь плеча Драко. На этот раз он не почувствовал ни малейшего дискомфорта. Он вздохнул, потом зевнул. — Думаю, нам надо поспать.

— Наверное, это хорошая идея, — был ответ. — Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, но не двинулся. Как, впрочем, и Драко.

Несколько минут они так и сидели, слушая шум дождя, стоны деревьев, сгибавшихся под порывами ветра, и далекие раскаты грома. Несмотря на свое положение: неизвестно где, посреди грозы, с одной только мантией-невидимкой и непроглядной тьмой вокруг, — Гарри все равно чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему было тепло, сухо и, безусловно, не одиноко. И да, он доверял Драко. В конце концов, это уже даже не казалось странным.

Гриффиндорец подумал, что если бы в прошлом все сложилось по-другому, он, возможно, не считал бы Малфоя таким уж… ужасным. Теперь компания слизеринца была почти приятной. По крайней мере, он был интересным. Удивительно искренним. И теперь, когда напряжение между ними ослабло, Драко действительно был неплохим спутником. Почти как друг, тогда как год, или даже неделю назад, Гарри, вероятно, предпочел бы быть запертым в одной комнате с Волдемортом, чем с Драко Малфоем.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул, глубоко задумавшись. Волдеморт не оставит их обоих в покое, и Драко, конечно, придется нелегко. Но если он споткнется, Гарри будет рядом, чтобы помочь, как и обещал. В конце концов, они сейчас в одной лодке. У них общий враг и общая цель. Гарри по-прежнему должен полагаться на слизеринца, если хочет вернуться домой, и если Малфою самому нужна моральная поддержка, то у Гарри нет причин отказывать. Драко уже отдал все, что у него было.

Возможно, это было плодом его воображения, но Поттер почувствовал порыв холодного ветра, проникнувший не только пол мантию, но, казалось, под самую кожу. Он сделал глубокий вдох и натянул мантию повыше на плечи.

— Что такое? — прозвучал в темноте голос Драко.

— Просто думаю. Кажется, слишком много.

— О чем?

Гарри хотел было ответить, но осекся. Прекрасно зная, что не может разделить эти мысли со слизеринцем, он просто опустил голову и сказал:

— О доме.

— А…

Внезапно что-то гладкое и теплое опустилось на шею Гарри. Он начал:

— Что за?.. — что-то еще, потяжелее, глухо шлепнулось на грудь, натянув то, что обвилось вокруг шеи. Драко погладил предмет напоследок.

— Пусть пока будет у тебя, Гарри.

— Что?.. — Поттер сжал в ладони то, что теперь висело у него на груди. Даже в кромешной тьме он узнал очертания старого маггловского компаса. Мислокатор. — Драко, почему?..

— Думаю, так я не сбегу, даже если захочу. Как ты сказал… Случай в Темном лесу, — Драко тихонько усмехнулся. — Мы в лесу, и здесь очень темно. Я просто не хочу рисковать, ясно?

— Драко… ты уверен?

— Тебе обязательно надо спрашивать? Кроме того, он такой уродливый. Ужасно смотрится с моей одеждой.

Гарри нерешительно улыбнулся, ощущая теплое чувство.

— Да. Хорошо. Я буду хранить его для тебя.

Драко кивнул.

— Отлично, — мгновение спустя, он продолжил: — Я не очень-то хочу спать, а ты?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, не оче… — окончание утонуло в широком зевке, — очень, — закончил он.

— Ага, как же. Вот, — Драко переместился под мантией, повернувшись спиной к гриффиндорцу, — ложись и спи.

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд в его сторону, затем снова зевнул и улегся, отвернувшись.

— Спасибо, но как насчет тебя?

— Уверен, я в конце концов тоже засну. Не беспокойся обо мне, — пауза. — То есть, только если вдруг Темный лорд не проникнет в мой сон.

— А что тогда?

— И тогда не беспокойся, в любом случае. Пока я знаю, что великий Гарри Поттер прикрывает мне спину, я могу быть уверен, что никто не доберется до меня.

Гарри со смешком поправил полу мантии на плечах.

— Разумеется, меня же в детстве заколдовали на удачу. Вот почему это только кажется, что смерть и разрушения всюду идут за мной следом.

— Ну, — задумчиво сказал Драко, — никто не совершенен.

Гарри снов рассмеялся и закрыл глаза, удобно привалившись к спине слизеринца. От него исходило тепло, и даже звук его дыхания вселял надежду. Снаружи бушевала гроза, но их это не задевало. Это была лучшая ночь для Гарри, с тех пор как он покинул гриффиндорскую башню.

Он вздохнул, погружаясь в мягкие объятия сна.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — ответил тот, и Гарри знал, что он улыбается.

***

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
(Green Day)

Еще один поворотный момент, развилка на пути.  
Время хватает тебя за руки, указывая, куда идти.  
Так покажи, на что ты способен, и не спрашивай зачем.  
Это не вопрос, а урок, для которого пришло время.  
Так неожиданно, но в конце только правда.  
Надеюсь, у тебя было время, чтобы жить.


	12. Горы и равнины

Солнце стояло в зените, пропуская сквозь кроны деревьев коричневато-зелёные отсветы. Даже привлекательная тень не спасала от полуденного зноя. Густой лиственный купол, казалось, не пропускал ни единого дуновения ветра. К коже льнул влажный горячий воздух, а подъем на выходе из долины был круче, чем показалось вначале. Жаркие дни, холодные ночи и трудный путь. Время и усталость давно уже стерли все волнения, связанные с побегом, оставив мальчиков с безрадостным осознанием: впереди ещё длинный путь. Вот уже два дня Гарри уступал Драко ведущую роль, не желая в одиночку принимать тяжелое решение идти на юг, в горы, в то время как долина плавно уходила на запад. Только на третий день Гарри наконец предложил этот маршрут, чем вызвал у Драко очередной поток жалоб.

На этот раз гриффиндорец вынужден был признать, что тот имеет право жаловаться. После трех дней непрерывного марша по пресеченной местности ему и самому все осточертело. Но он, конечно, не подавал вида. Тем не менее, несмотря на собственную усталость, Гарри казалось, что Малфою гораздо хуже.

Он глубоко вздохнул и, ухватившись за тонкое деревце, подтянулся вверх по склону. Затем оглянулся на побледневшего от напряжения Драко. Зеленоватый от древесной листвы свет только усугублял его восковую бледность, а темные круги под глазами наводили на мысль о физическом истощении. Гарри подозревал, что даже если бы Драко не был таким уж усталым, идти в гору ему все равно было тяжело. Он явно раньше не был в походе. Поттер все еще ощущал последствия пребывания в плену, и его более чем устраивал медленный темп, который, к счастью или к беде, оставлял Малфою возможность говорить. С ним было интересно разговаривать, ну, в каком-то смысле. Когда он наконец исчерпал свои жалобы, на что ушел почти час, то вернулся к своему бесконечному списку случайных тем.

— Когда мне было шесть лет, няня рассказывала, что к северу отсюда попадаются ведьмины круги.*

— Правда? — автоматически спросил Гарри, зная, что Драко все равно сам все расскажет. Это стало традицией за последние пару дней. Малфой начинал возвышенную речь о чем-нибудь магическом, а гриффиндорец симулировал безразличие, хотя на самом деле внимательно слушал, впитывая даже крупицы новой информации о волшебном мире.

У Слизеринца, конечно, было чему поучиться: его знания были далеки от чар трансфигурации, известных Гарри, и от книжно-пергаментных познаний Гермионы. Он и не подозревал, что мир магии настолько глубок и разнообразен. Гарри словно теперь смотрел на все в первую очередь с точки зрения магии, а затем уже с физической, но даже спустя пять лет обучения в Хогвартсе от него многое ускользало. Перспектива была заманчивой, и Поттеру очень хотелось вникнуть. Гарри вдруг захотелось, чтобы и он вырос в семье волшебников, способный понимать и осознавать мир так, как, наверное, у него уже никогда не получится. Он даже почти начал понимать, почему маги так стремились сохранить чистоту крови.

Почти.

В общем, Гарри был вовсе не против слушать Драко, пытаясь по возможности запоминать. И потом, разговоры вроде как держали Малфоя в тонусе.

— Да, она правда так говорила, только мне всегда казалось, что Матильда — просто старая летучая мышь. Ей нравилось рассказывать всякие истории, — пояснил Драко, подныривая под низкие ветви. — Феи вообще предпочитают более теплый климат. И я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь на самом деле видел эти круги. Так что это всего лишь сказки, если тебе интересно мое мнение.

— А с чего ты вообще вспомнил об этом? — спросил Гарри без интереса в голосе.

— Сам не знаю — осторожно, — просто пейзаж здесь похож на тот, что она описывала, вот я и подумал.

— Ага! — воскликнул Гарри, уклоняясь от очередной ветки.

— Что?

— Если пейзаж напомнил тебе о феях, значит, он начал тебе нравиться, — Гарри улыбнулся, оглянувшись через плечо на слизеринца.

Лицо у того помрачнело.

— Не испытывай мое терпение. Ненавижу эти проклятые скалы. Ты говорил, нам надо выбраться из долины. Почему, черт возьми, нельзя было подождать, пока эта долина не повернет туда, куда нам надо?

— Наверное потому, что мы хотим добраться до Хогвартса, — миролюбиво ответил Гарри. — А для этого нам нужно на юг, а не на запад.

— Но долина вполне может снова свернуть на юг, — фыркнул Драко. — Гриффиндорцы. Никакого терпения.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что дальше нет даже намёка на поворот на юг. Я и так сомневаюсь, не зашли ли мы слишком далеко.

— Да вроде нет, — Малфой ненадолго задумался. — Вот бы мне сейчас мою метлу.

— Ага, покажи класс в призывающих чарах, и к ночи мы уже доберемся до школы.

— Заткнись, Поттер, — сказал тот, но в голосе не было злости, одна лишь усталость.

— Я просто пошутил, Драко.

— Знаю. Я тоже.

Гарри опустил голову. Как делал всякий раз, когда Малфой говорил таким изможденным голосом. Пустым, непохожим на него тон, и Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он даже не знал, почему его это так сильно беспокоит.

Он все поглядывал на Малфоя изучающе, пока они перебирались через небольшой овраг на склоне холма. Тому действительно приходилось нелегко, но Гарри признал, что, учитывая все обстоятельства, слизеринец держался бодро. Хотя видения больше и не преследовали Драко, ему все равно снились кошмары, и Гарри просыпался по несколько раз за ночь от его стонов и жалобных всхлипов. Слизеринец утверждал, что не помнит своих снов, и Поттер не настаивал. Он и сам не любил, когда к нему приставали с вопросами, так что благоразумно помалкивал. По правде говоря, было непривычно видеть, как с Малфоем происходит то, что обычно происходило только с ним. А еще Гарри чувствовал вину. Он вынужден был признать, что на самом деле переживает. Кажется.

Это было странно. Несмотря на их перемирие, на сотрудничество, и даже на то, что они каждую ночь спали под одной мантией спина к спине, было что-то неправильное в этой их почти дружбе. При отсутствии близкой угрозы Гарри начал задумываться о том, с кем именно он путешествует. Драко принял просто фундаментальное решение, отказавшись служить прежнему господину. И все же настойчивое теплое чувство боролось в нем с подсознательным недоверием, от которого он никак не мог избавиться. Гарри не мог до конца поверить, что слизеринец за такой короткий срок полностью сменил свои приоритеты.

Драко по-прежнему был верен отцу, он сам так сказал. И он явно его боялся. Это чуть-чуть нервировало Гарри. К тому же его лицо все ещё было лицом Малфоя, которого он знал в Хогвартсе, который издевался над ним, прожигал его полными ненависти взглядами и усмехался с такой злобой, что невозможно было его игнорировать. Да, теперь Драко улыбался и даже смеялся, и выглядел при этом вполне искренним… но Гарри все еще не верилось в это. И наконец, иногда слизеринец говорил что-нибудь странное пустым голосом — как, например, сейчас, — словно что-то скрывал. И это нервировало больше всего.

Несмотря на недовольство сложившейся ситуацией, выбора у Гарри не было. И на самом деле с Малфоем было не так уж плохо. Учитывая все обстоятельства, они довольно хорошо сплотились. Если честно, даже очень хорошо.

И, возможно, в этом-то и была проблема. Они с Драко Малфоем не могли быть друзьями. Но вопреки всему, ощущение было именно такое. Очень убедительное ощущение, даже слишком. Иногда Гарри казалось, что они были хорошими друзьями… очень хорошими… и уже давно. Это, конечно, было совершенно неверно, но на данный момент они оба нуждались в этой дружбе. Так что нет смысла рушить ее сейчас.

— Итак, — начал Гарри, вроде бы нехотя, — ты расскажешь мне о ведьминых кольцах?

Драко театрально закатил глаза, что заставило Гарри тихо усмехнуться.

— Ты же теперь не отстанешь, пока не услышишь, да?

— Ты сам начал. Вот и договаривай.

— Ладно. Но только если мы остановимся передохнуть. А то я умру на этом холме.

— Там, дальше, будут и повыше.

— Да, но если мы не остановимся сейчас, я просто не дойду до следующего, — Драко ухватился за ветку и заставил себя сделать еще шаг. — И что ты тогда будешь без меня делать?

Гарри остановился рядом и бросил на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Ну, думаю, тогда мне достанутся все бисквиты.

— Поттер!

— Расслабься, Драко, — беззаботно сказал тот, прислонившись спиной к дереву. — Для кое-чего ты мне всё-таки нужен. Ну, в смысле, если тебя не будет, кто тогда понесет еду?

Драко запустил мешком ему в голову, и он, не успев увернуться, неловко поймал его, хихикая над сердитым слизеринцем.

— За этим и нужны домовые эльфы — чтобы таскать за тобой вещи, — проворчал тот. — А моего эльфа ты просто взял и отпустил.

— Ну, — протянул Гарри, копаясь в мешке, — нам нужно было отправить кого-то к Дамблдору. Как знать, может быть, он уже послал к нам помощь. Он может разыскать нас в любую минуту, и тогда уже сегодня вечером ты будешь лежать в своей мягкой постели. — Он зарылся в мешок по самое плечо в надежде отыскать бутерброд с говядиной. — И как, черт побери, еда не черствеет? Я давно хотел у тебя спросить, но все забывал.

Драко фыркнул.

— Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой из-за директора, но, что бы ты там ни говорил, я не очень-то верю в него. А на еду наложены специальные чары. Бидди заколдовала, пока собирала. Жаль только, что она не догадалась положить что-нибудь кроме бутербродов. Хотя бы жареной курицы. Если меня угробят не эти ужасные горы, то однообразная пища! 

— Ага, — протянул Гарри, извлекая, наконец, бутерброд из мешка. Драко усмехнулся.

— Интересно, как магглам удается сохранять еду свежей. Наверное никак… наверное, вонь жуткая.

— Вообще-то у них есть холодильники, — пояснил гриффиндорец, передавая Малфою сэндвич.

— Холоди… что?

В этот раз усмехнулся Гарри.

— Ну, это такие большие штуки, похожие на коробки, они замораживают продукты, и те не портятся. Чтобы они работали, нужно электричество, так что в этой глуши от них было бы мало толку, — он откусил большой кусок и стал жевать.

— Электри… что?

Гарри проглотил и, улыбнувшись, пустился в разъяснения маггловских технологий. Когда его рассказ подошел к концу, Драко внезапно заинтересовался наблюдением за ползавшими вокруг жучками. Гриффиндорец тем временем прикончил свой бутерброд.

— Так что ты должен признать, — сказал он, — что некоторые изобретения магглов очень полезны. Они справляются и без магии.

Драко что-то недовольно пробурчал.

— Ну согласись, Драко. Магглы могут быть очень умны.

Малфой ответил, не поднимая глаз:

— Ладно, может быть они не так уж глупы, и это компенсирует некоторые из их недостатков.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Гарри, поправляя ремень, перекинутый через плечо.

— Только… — в глазах Драко зажегся озорной огонек, — разве они могут вот так?

Прежде, чем Поттер успел среагировать, он взмахнул палочкой, над головой раздался громкий шелест, и в тот же миг Гарри засыпало листьями по самую шею. На какой-то момент он замер без движения, вытаращив глаза на слизеринца. Тот улыбался с самым невинным видом. Тогда Гарри перевел взгляд на поредевшую крону дерева и наконец открыл рот, намереваясь высказаться, но вместо этого громко расчихался, чем вызвал у Драко приступ веселья.

— Ох, видел бы ты своё лицо!

— Клянусь, Малфой, ты ещё своё получишь.

— Как скажешь, Поттер.

— Сейчас же вытащи меня! — возмутился Гарри.

— Только если пообещаешь не убивать меня. За мной и так уже гоняется один маньяк. Так что еще один мне ни к чему.

— Драко!

— Ну ладно. Вот ты зануда.

Но, произнося эти слова, он вполне очевидно пытался подавить усмешку, в то время как выражение лица гриффиндорца становилось все более угрожающим. Гарри заметил, что на Малфоя порой находит такое вот игривое настроение. Это всегда случалось неожиданно, но приятно освежало. Гарри раньше не знал эту сторону слизеринца. В такие моменты казалось, будто они действительно настоящие друзья. Это чувство было настолько естественным, что Гарри терялся, не зная, что и думать.

Через несколько минут они продолжили путь, на этот раз вёл Драко. Гарри все ещё стряхивал с себя маленькие листочки и веточки на ходу.

— Может быть, с вершины этого хребта мы хоть издали увидим Хогвартс, — задумчиво сказал Драко. — Астрономическая башня ведь очень высокая, правда?

— Думаю, не настолько.

— Ммм.

Прошло еще несколько минут.

— Гарри… ты правда считаешь, что Дамблдор найдет нас?

Гриффиндорец глубоко задумался.

— Думаю, он не сдастся просто так.

— Ммм.

— Боишься, что закончатся бисквиты? — спросил Гарри легкомысленно, но в то же время давая понять, что если слизеринца что-то гнетет, то он всегда готов выслушать его. Драко упорно карабкался вверх, ни разу не оглянувшись. Наконец, сквозь шорох листьев донеслось тихое:

— Нет.

Гарри поморщился на его мрачный тон.

— Мы в пути только четыре дня…

— Четыре с половиной. Почти пять.

— Хорошо, пусть будет пять. Я хочу сказать, либо Дамблдор найдет нас, либо мы доберемся до школы. Какие проблемы? Конечно, если тебя беспокоит, что мы пропустили столько занятий, то наши факультеты уже, наверное, и так лишились из-за нас кучи баллов.

При этих словах Драко заметно съежился. Гарри в замешательстве склонил голову, в очередной раз задумавшись, что же скрывает Малфой. Без сомнения, они оба очень хотели поскорее очутиться в родных стенах. Но каждый раз, когда речь заходила о времени, Драко вел себя очень странно. Он словно спешил, но не подавал вида. Гриффиндорец был так увлечен этой загадкой, что, не заметив, врезался лицом в низко свисавшую ветку.

-Ай! — он отшатнулся и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Драко удивленно оглянулся.

— Что, еще один шрам для коллекции?

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— Может поцеловать его, чтобы не болел?

У Гарри непроизвольно сжался желудок.

— Нет, — холодно сказал он и прекратил тереть лоб.

Драко кивнул с нечитаемым выражением и отвернулся, глядя вперед, на дорогу. Гарри еще раз пощупал лоб, на котором быстро наливалась шишка.

— Кстати, Гарри… твой шрам болел в последнее время? В смысле… ты говорил, что он болит, когда Сам-Знаешь-Кто…

— Волдеморт.

— … злится. Так что? А может, тебе что-то снилось? Я слышал, он может посылать тебе сны.

Тот нахмурился.

— Вообще-то нет. Шрам не болел с первой ночи. А что?

Драко, не оглядываясь, покачал головой.

— Просто интересно.

Гарри попытался выяснить, куда клонит слизеринец.

— Возможно, мислокатор как-то блокирует его?

— Подумай головой. Если бы это было так, то он и до меня не смог бы добраться.

— Ох. Ну… может, это из-за расстояния. Мы ведь уже далеко ушли.

— Поттер, ты вообще думаешь перед тем, как что-то сказать? — раздраженно прервал его Малфой.

— Конечно!

— Тогда подумай, почему он начинает болеть.

Гарри замер с открытым ртом. Дожил. Драко Малфой читает ему лекцию о его собственном шраме. Ему, шрамоголовому. Он вздохнул и продолжил путь.

— Когда Волдеморт злится или…

— Вот тебе и ответ, гений.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Волдеморт не злится? — резко спросил Гарри. — Это просто смешно. Я уверен, что он и сейчас в таком же бешенстве, как в первый день после нашего побега, просто не подает вида. Выжидает. Вероятно, он пытается заставить тебя сомневаться в себе. Или хочет запутать нас.

Драко покачал головой.

— Не важно, Гарри. Может быть, у меня просто паранойя, — его плечи поникли. — Я устал. Возможно, ты прав, и Дамблдор действительно найдет нас. Несмотря на то, что он всего лишь старый баран. — В его голосе не было злобы. Фактически, он снова говорил тем надломленным тоном, который так не нравился Гарри.

Гриффиндорец хотел, было, нахмуриться, но в итоге только устало усмехнулся. Его беспокоило загадочное поведение Драко, и лишь самую малость раздражало, но он не мог не заметить, какое действие оказывает на него саркастичный юмор слизеринца. Кажется, он начал ценить его. Даже, можно сказать, наслаждаться. Гермиона язвила, только когда была агрессивно настроена, и к тому же, заставляла его учиться в выходные. Рон… Гарри вдруг подумал, что его друг начисто лишен сарказма.

Гарри вздохнул, и его улыбка угасла, на лицо вернулось хмурое выражение. Рон и Гермиона. Он увидит их. Ни остроумие, ни тонкая ирония не могли скрасить его дни без друзей, и при мысли о них становилось только больнее. Он тряхнул головой, как будто мог таким образом избавиться от тоски, и посмотрел на Драко.

— Итак… ты получил свою передышку. Теперь расскажи мне про ведьмины круги.

***

Ведьмины круги, или кольца фей, к удивлению Драко, были известным мифом не только в магическом мире, но и в мире магглов. Он мог только догадываться, как магглам удалось узнать об этом, если даже волшебники с трудом верили в их существование. Никогда не было реальных подтверждений. Тем не менее, слухи не утихали, и существовало много интересных теорий.

— Ну, — неторопливо сказал Драко, — по идее они появляются в открытом поле или рядом с водой, и только ночью. Говорят, в одном кольце могут быть сотни фей, они кружатся над землей в медленном танце.

— Наверное, впечатляющее зрелище, — сказал Гарри, поправляя дорожный мешок на плече.

— Если они действительно существуют, то да, — ответил Драко, стараясь не впасть в задумчивость.

— Жаль, что мы их никогда не увидим.

Слизеринец ощутил легкую вспышку раздражения от такого заявления. Он мечтал увидеть кольца фей с тех пор, как Матильда рассказала ему сказку на ночь.

— Ну, ты, конечно же, никогда не увидишь, потому что не веришь в них.

Гарри посмотрел на него со странной улыбкой.

— А ты веришь.

— Ну и что с того? — Драко нервно сглотнул. Большинство магов переставали верить в подобные глупости задолго до того, как попадали в Хогвартс, но ведь Гарри об этом не знал, так что не имел причин смеяться. Правда ведь?

— Ну, если никто не видел…

— Гарри, то, что не было официально подтвержденных случаев, еще не значит, что никто их не видел, — возразил Драко. — Просто у тех людей не было доказательств, вот министерство и не стало заверять их свидетельства.

— Знаешь, звучит так, словно ты просто хочешь в это верить, — на этот раз в голосе гриффиндорца прозвучала ироничная нотка.

— А кто бы не хотел? — выпалил Драко. — Должно быть, это невероятно! Некоторые люди говорят, когда находишься внутри ведьминого кольца, твои потаенные чувства и мысли выходят наружу, и тебя просто уносит, словно ты опьянел от магии.

Пока он говорил, Гарри внимательно всматривался в его лицо, и Драко заметил, что тот впечатлен. Однако гриффиндорец тут же спрятал свой интерес за усталой усмешкой.

— Хех… Я бы сейчас выпил что-нибудь покрепче.

— Вот было бы забавно. Два мифических явления сразу: круги фей и пьяный Гарри Поттер.

— А я уверен, что ты напился бы быстрее меня, Малфой.

Драко быстро прочистил горло.

— Эм-м… Ну так вот, как я говорил… что еще… хм, — он быстро пролистал в уме все, что когда-либо слышал о ведьминых кольцах. Внезапно на его лице появилась улыбка. — Еще я слышал, что только девственники могут войти в круг. Так что у тебя есть шанс, Поттер.

— Что ж, в таком случае, наши шансы равны, не так ли? — смеясь, ответил тот. Драко кашлянул.

— Да, но…

— Ха! Ты признался!

Лицо слизеринца вытянулось.

— Черт!

— Да ладно, Драко. Я никому не скажу… только если придётся тебя шантажировать…

— Поттер!

С ведьминых колец разговор перекинулся на эльфов и гномов. Каждый пробел в знаниях гриффиндорца очень забавлял Драко. Правда, Гарри без труда управлялся с трансфигурацией и разными чарами, и его навыки временами весьма впечатляли… но Драко, разумеется, не собирался в этом признаваться… однако это было удивительно, как и то, что для него самого были абсолютно естественными вещи, совершенно неизвестные Гарри. Например, гриффиндорец не знал, что существует четыре расы эльфов и, по меньшей мере, одиннадцать видов гномов в одной только северной Европе, хотя при этом он совсем не удивился тому, что гномы повсеместно считались вредителями.

«Гадкие мелкие твари», — сказал про гномов Гарри, рассеянно массируя палец на правой руке.

Затем разговор перешел на различных лесных зверей, и Драко снова запнулся, обнаружив, что знает крайне мало об опасных волшебных животных. Он даже почти пожалел, что совсем не слушал Хагрида на занятиях. Странно, но там, где у Малфоя был пробел в знаниях, Гарри готов был его заполнить. Казалось, их опыт и знания дополняют друг друга, и вместе они были сильнее, чем врозь. Драко нехотя вынужден был признать, что из них получилась отличная команда.

Наверное.

Было во всем этот нечто, что беспокоило Малфоя. Было приятно. И весело. Гарри оказался действительно хорошим компаньоном. Вот, что неправильно. Так не должно быть. Между Драко и его старыми привязанностями лежали сотни миль тяжелого пути. Не то чтобы он хотел — или же мог — вернуться назад. У него же есть инстинкт самосохранения. Но его отец и мать… он знал, что уже никогда не сможет увидеть их, и этот страх камнем лежал у него на сердце. Хуже того, отец никогда не будет его уважать. Вот, какими бывают последствия, если не продумать свои действия заранее.

По сути, он променял своих родителей на Гарри Поттера. Тогда этот выбор казался единственно верным. Он должен, обязан быть таким, ведь Драко не мог позволить себе ошибку. Только не теперь, после всего, что случилось. И он знал, что если бы пришлось выбирать снова, он поступил бы так же. Больше всего его беспокоило, почему он так поступил. Если исходить из голых фактов, то да, Гарри как-то повлиял на него — хотя Драко не был уверен, что дело именно в этом, — и да, слизеринец решил, что больше не желает быть марионеткой темного Лорда, но основной причиной побега все-таки был страх. Не лучший мотив для поступка. На самом деле, это была чертовски нелепая причина.

Безнадежность ситуации усугубляла их положение. Их все еще могут поймать. И даже если этого не случится, все равно может оказаться слишком поздно. Для Гарри.

Драко задумчиво покачал головой. Каждую свободную минуту он думал, как избавиться от проклятья, но только расстраивал сам себя. Он ничего не мог сделать. Снейп смог бы. Может, даже Дамблдор. Как бы он ни гордился своими успехами в зельеварении, Малфой понимал, что он всего лишь студент. И его бессилие было тому доказательством. В довершение всего, он до сих пор ничего не сказал Гарри.

Драко вздохнул и попытался отвлечься от грустных размышлений.

— Как ты думаешь, что за звери водятся в этих лесах? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно. — Я к тому, что мы ведь слышали ночью какое-то движение, но близко никто не подходил. Как думаешь, почему?

— Потому что от тебя плохо пахнет, — ответил Гарри таким серьезным тоном, что слизеринец даже покраснел, но потом заметил, что тот ухмыляется.

— Засранец. Нет, серьезно, должна же быть причина, — продолжил Драко, забираясь на очередной уступ. — Животные кровожадны и безмозглы, они только и ждут, чтобы заполучить себе в зубы такой лакомый кусочек как я. Даже обычные, не говоря уже о магических. Ты, однако… не удивительно, что ты не боишься. Наверняка ты слишком тощий для них.

— Драко, только ты можешь хвастаться тем, что тебя съедят с большей охотой.

— Не завидуй, доходяга.

— Ну, раз уж ты такой аппетитный, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, — то если мне наскучит однообразная еда, я, возможно, добавлю тебя в свое меню. Жареный Драко.

— Поттер, ты больной придурок.

— Смотри, будь начеку, Малфой.

Драко презрительно фыркнул, показывая, что не желает продолжать эту тему. Может быть, они просто перегрелись на солнце или не выспались, но идея с «жареным Драко» была уже чересчур. Даже для Поттера.

— Так что насчет животных, почему они на нас не нападают?

Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь звуком тяжелого дыхания и хрустом веток под ногами.

— Может быть, они избегают магии… обычные животные, я хочу сказать. Может быть, она отталкивает их так же, как магических существ — магглы.

Драко обдумал его ответ.

— Если это так, то обычные звери нам не страшны, но как быть с волшебными? Что делать, если нам попадется один из этих соплепузов, которых так любит Хагрид?

— Сопле… что? Соплохвостов?

Драко кивнул, стиснув зубы, но поттеровский смех только еще больше рассердил его.

— Не встретим. Это были гибриды… Хагрид сам их вывел. В дикой природе их не встретишь.

— Конечно… только если Хагрид не задастся целью заполонить ими всю землю.

Гарри будто бы задумался на секунду.

— Вряд ли. Он просто не сможет с ними расстаться.

Это рассмешило слизеринца, но потом он вспомнил о других магических существах.

— А как насчет гремлинов? Вампиров? Оборотней?

— Мы прошли почти полный курс ЗОТИ. Профессор Люпин учил нас… но ты, подозреваю, его тоже не слушал, да?

Драко вздрогнул от обвиняющего тона гриффиндорца.

— Отстань, Поттер. Я просил совета, а не лекцию.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления, — Гарри кашлянул. — А что касается оборотней, то до полнолуния нам не о чем беспокоиться.

Драко едва не задохнулся — затмение выпадало как раз на полнолуние, — но сумел взять себя в руки.

— Значит, времени у нас много, так?

— Конечно, — легко согласился Гарри, но тут же споткнулся об камень и чуть не упал. Драко усмехнулся.

— Что, твой чудесный ландшафт уже не так сильно тебе нравится?

Гриффиндорец бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

— Я просто устал. Только не говори, что ты — нет. А если продолжать тему животных, то, надеюсь, нам повезет, и мы встретим гиппогрифа.

На этот раз Драко все-таки подавился воздухом, внезапно вспомнив свою последнюю встречу с этой зверюгой.

— Ты с ума сошел, Поттер! — Он резко повернулся, едва не упав. — Может, ты и думаешь, что они безобидные и ручные, но я вообще-то жить хочу!

Гарри заулыбался, явно наслаждаясь воспоминаниями, к великой досаде Малфоя.

— Нет, я просто подумал, что он мог бы отнести нас в Хогвартс. — Гриффиндорец с кряхтением перебрался через бревно. — Не так удобно, как метла, но лучше, чем пешком.

Драко вытаращил глаза.

— И это после того, как меня поранило — чуть не убило! — одно их этих мерзких животных! Ни за что на свете, клянусь бородой Мерлина, я не полезу на спину этой твари!

Гарри дернул плечами.

— Нет, чтобы согласиться со мной. Лично я предпочел бы лететь над лесом, а не продираться через него. Особенно когда мы дойдем до Запретного леса. Если уж нам суждено нарваться на каких-нибудь опасных зверей, то это точно случится там. Понятия не имею, сколько времени займет поход через лес, если мы все время будем вот так останавливаться.

— Ты знаешь, где проходят границы Запретного леса?

— С какой стати я должен это знать?

— Без понятия, Поттер. Я просто спросил. Такое чувство, что ты там часто бывал. — Драко сделал глубокий вдох и, подтянувшись за ветку, поднялся выше. — Может, мы увидим его, когда доберемся до вершины этой проклятой горы. Если мы вообще когда-нибудь до нее доберемся.

— Мы уже почти на месте, и ты это знаешь. Деревья здесь намного тоньше.

Драко моргнул и огляделся вокруг. Гарри был прав. Деревья на этом участке были гораздо ниже и росли более равномерно. Должно быть, на вершине открытая площадка.

— Готов поспорить — вот оно! — воскликнул гриффиндорец. — Давай на перегонки до вершины?

Малфой покачал головой.

— Не-а. Я и так обессилен, и у меня все болит. Хочешь ещё и расстроить меня?

— Ты уже и так в плохом настроении, так что пробежка тебе не повредит.

— Поттер!

— Ну давай, представь, что мы гоняемся за снитчем. За последний год я соскучился по соревнованиям.

— Ни за что.

Гарри закусил губу.

— О, конечно, Драко. Потому что, как и в квиддиче, ты все равно проиграешь.

Слизеринец и глазом не успел моргнуть, как он сорвался с места, осыпав Малфоя листьями.

— Поттер! Ты… Это не честно! Поттер!

Драко глубоко вздохнул и бросился вдогонку. Волосы падали на глаза, ветки хлестали по ногам, но все, о чем он мог думать, это красное пятно поттеровского свитера, мелькавшее перед глазами, и старался не отставать.

«Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, АЙ! Мой палец! Ненавижу, ненавижу, я убью тебя, когда доберусь до этой чертовой вершины, Поттер! Ненавижу, ненавижу…»

«О, яйца дракона и мерлинова борода».

Если бы у Драко в легких остался хоть какой-то воздух, он бы сказал это вслух. Казалось, будто весь мир распростерся у его ног. Прохладный ветерок откинул со лба влажные растрепанные волосы, и слизеринец увидел бесконечные горы, долины и проблески воды то тут то там. Небо было безоблачным и ясным, бледноватым у линии горизонта и насыщенно голубым — над головой. Это было… красиво. В тот же миг пульсирующая боль в ногах напомнила ему, как нелепы подобные мысли. Но все же…

— Я выиграл.

Драко кашлянул и посмотрел на Поттера. С раскрасневшимися щеками и горящими глазами тот вдыхал воздух приоткрытым ртом, но, тем не менее, не переставал широко улыбаться. Несмотря на боль в легких, слизеринец едва сумел сдержать ответную улыбку, видя его воодушевление. Точно так же Гарри выглядел, когда выхватывал снитч у него из-под носа. Раньше в такие моменты Драко хотелось окунуть его лицом в грязь. Однако теперь все было по-другому.

— Я все равно не соревновался, — скупо произнес Малфой. — Ну, выиграл. И что с того?

— Теперь это моя гора. Поттер-маунт.

— Да на здоровье.

Драко, прищурившись, осмотрел горизонт. Цивилизация. Безопасность. Нет, и следов не видать. Он ощутил укол грусти и одиночества. Он надеялся, что чем дальше будет отец, и чем больше времени они с Поттером проведут вместе, тем меньше останется подобных чувств, но они не исчезали. И сейчас вернулись с новой силой. Тем не менее, он знал, что пути назад нет. Сделав глубокий вдох горящими легкими, Драко спросил:

— Ты не видишь Хогвартс? Или хотя бы дым над Хогсмитом?

— Ни того, ни другого. Может, они прячутся за горой.

— Может быть. — Драко привстал на цыпочки, прекрасно сознавая, что его действия бессмысленны. Насколько хватало глаз, не было видно ни единого намёка на городок. Он не знал, ни как далеко они ушли, ни сколько еще осталось. И подозревал, что дальнейший путь будет еще сложнее, чем был до сих пор. — Как думаешь, сто миль, это примерно до куда?

— Без понятия, — сказал Гарри, — но отсюда, с красивейшей вершины Потер-маунт, дорога длиной в сто миль кажется не более чем прогулкой по парку.

— Ты бредишь.

— Ты просто злишься из-за того, что у тебя нет собственной горы.

— У меня болят руки, болят ноги, и голова вот-вот разболится. Наверное, у меня аллергия на твой беспочвенный энтузиазм.

Улыбка гриффиндорца смягчилась.

— Ну, осталось только спуститься вниз, а потом мы можем устроиться на ночлег где-нибудь там, — он указал рукой примерное место.

— Так близко? — Драко немного занервничал.

— Скорее всего. Посмотри, какой густой лес. Идти будет трудно. К тому же, уже за полдень. — Гарри мотнул головой в сторону долины. — Нужно двигаться. Кажется, там, внизу, река. Можно устроить лагерь на берегу. Если повезет, можем даже поймать рыбу на обед.

— Какая гадость.

— Что ж, — сказал Поттер и начал спускаться, — у меня будет свежая еда, а ты можешь давиться бутербродами. Кажется, у нас слишком много солонины.

— Ну… Я… Тогда я буду рыбу, но только приготовленную

Гарри заливисто рассмеялся.

***

К тому времени, как они разбили лагерь у реки, солнце уже склонилось к горизонту. Драко разрывался между желанием пройти за день как можно больше и угрозой свалиться от истощения. Последнее все-таки заставило его признать необходимость отдыха. Гарри тоже выглядел уставшим, но слизеринец знал, что если он будет слишком торопиться, Поттер может что-то заподозрить. Так что Драко тихо сидел на берегу, пока Гарри плескался в ручье, пытаясь выловить рыбу руками. Ему не слишком-то везло.

— Жаль, что ты не смог трансфигурировать нормальную удилку, Гарри.

— Она называется удочка, Драко. Ух! — Он бросился за рыбой, но снова потерпел неудачу. — Кроме того, — эх! — я видел, как медведи точно так же ловят ее.

— Как считаешь, у тебя больше мозгов, чем у обычного медведя?

Гарри расхохотался так внезапно, что поскользнулся на камне и рухнул в воду. И даже поднявшись на ноги, он не переставал смеяться. Драко в замешательстве сдвинул брови.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего. Просто… есть такая маггловская шутка, — через смех выдавил Гарри. — Если не знаешь, то ни за что не поймешь.

Любопытный от природы, Драко уже немного устал от всех этих маггловских штучек, на которые постоянно ссылался Гарри. Это было похоже на мутноватое окно в мир, которого слизеринец не понимал… или на кирпичную стену, в которой не хватало нескольких кирпичей. Тем не менее, он вовсе не собирался проявлять излишнего интереса к миру магглов, поэтому откинулся назад и вздохнул.

— Какая разница? Ты когда-нибудь поймаешь уже эту рыбу?

— Конечно. Погоди-ка… вон, какая здоровая… секунду… ближе… Ой! — и снова гриффиндорец остался с пустыми руками. — Вот черт!

Драко усмехнулся.

— Поттер, есть более простой способ.

— Да ну? — Гарри упер кулаки в бока. — Неужели ты подойдешь сюда и наколдуешь мне удочку? Не боишься промочить ноги?

Драко поднялся на ноги с самодовольным выражением.

— Промочить ноги? Мерлин, конечно нет! Гарри, ты думаешь не как волшебник. Я что, ничему тебя не научил? — Рисуясь, он неторопливо прочистил горло, достал из кармана палочку и направил ее на тот участок ручья, где только что плескался гриффиндорец. — Акцио рыба!

Не прошло и пары секунд, как большая форель вылетела из воды и шлепнулась к ногам слизеринца. Тот сморщил нос.

— Отлично, Поттер. Я поймал рыбу. А теперь вылезай и приготовь ее.

С минуту гриффиндорец не двигался с места, затем его рот медленно приоткрылся, глаза полыхнули жаждой убийства. Драко не знал, смеяться ему, или спасаться бегством. Наконец, Гарри покачал головой и вышел из воды.

— Разожги костер, Малфой, — сухо сказал он, — один из тех замечательных бездымных костерков, которые ты так хорошо умеешь делать.

— Не расстраивайся так, Гарри. Не каждому дано быть умнее медведя. Хотя твои волосы и смахивают на медвежью шерсть. Может быть…

Раздался внезапный громкий свист, и на Драко сверху обрушился водопад листьев, засыпав его до самого носа.

— Пф-ф! Тьфу! Поттер!

— Никогда не показывай мне ничего, если не хочешь, чтобы я это запомнил, — злорадно ответил тот.

Слизеринец высвободил руки и стряхнул листья с лица. Он открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает, но не смог подобрать достаточно ярких эпитетов, чтобы выразить свое возмущение.

— Просто вытащи меня отсюда и приготовь ужин.

— Не желаешь ли кусочек сыра? — спросил Гарри, разгребая листья, чтобы добраться до Малфоя.

— П-ф-ф-т… проклятые листья… сыра?

— Да, — абсолютно серьезным тоном продолжил гриффиндорец, протянув Малфою руку, — он прекрасно подошел бы к твоему нытью.**

Драко уже наполовину выбрался из кучи, и только тут до него дошло, что Поттер издевается. Свободной рукой он сгреб горсть листьев и попытался засунуть их под рубашку Гарри.

— Эй! — воскликнул тот, выбив их из руки блондина.

С громким смехом Драко снова повалился на кучу листвы и сразу же, схватив еще одну горсть листьев, бросил ее в гриффиндорца.

Гарри смахнул их и посмотрел на слизеринца поверх очков с дьявольской усмешкой.

— О, теперь тебе конец!

И он бросился на Малфоя с боевым кличем, скрывавшим смех.

***

К тому времени, когда Драко успел как следует очистить свою одежду и волосы от листьев, форель уже поджаривалась на костре, нанизанная на вертел. Слизеринец с ужасом обнаружил, что мусор попал даже в нижнее белье, и он совершенно не хотел думать, как такое могло случиться. И тем не менее, было весело. Очень. К тому же, несколько листочков застряли у Гарри в волосах… но Драко, разумеется, вовсе не собирался ему об этом говорить.

Если оставить в стороне их потасовку, Малфой вынужден был признать, что рыбалка — это хорошая идея. Они уже много дней не ели горячей пищи, и было на самом деле очень вкусно. С наступлением темноты становилось все прохладнее, но маленький зеленоватый огонек казался даже теплее чем обычно, и он был не настолько ярким, чтобы ночью его могли заметить издалека. Разговоры у огня стали ежевечерним успокоительным ритуалом. Они просто сидели у костра и болтали обо всем. Гарри действительно был хорошим товарищем. Другом. Может быть.

— Где ты научился готовить? — спросил Драко с полным ртом.

— Мне приходилось готовить в доме тети и дяди, помнишь?

— А, точно. — Слизеринец сделал глоток из фляжки. — Что ж, это хорошо. Интересно, не сможем ли мы поймать еще что-нибудь съедобное? — Он вдруг резко выпрямился. — Не могу поверить, что я это сказал. Слушай, это звучит, как будто я какой-то вульгарный мусорщик… Как… как…

— Дикарь? — уточнил Гарри.

— Ни за что. — Драко задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Ну-у, возможно.

— Не переживай. Я никому не скажу. Включая и то, что эту рыбу ты поймал сам.

— Я… о, нет… это так, разве нет? Как я мог… — он вдруг умолк и зевнул.

— Хочешь спать?

— Ничего подобного, — угрюмо отозвался слизеринец. — И вообще, где мой плюшевый мишка?

— Рыбачит. Он оказался умным.

— А-а, тогда, думаю, мне пока рано идти спать.

Гарри улыбнулся, в зеленоватом свете костра его улыбка выглядела жутковато.

— Гаси огонь, Драко. Двинемся на рассвете.

Пламя втянулось в палочку слизеринца, и он стал расстилать мантию для них обоих, но Гарри не двигался с места. Драко посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Что-то не так?

— Я тут думал… о твоих словах… о том, что Волдеморт не злится, — гриффиндорец помолчал. — Ты правда думаешь, что это так? В смысле… что он может нам сделать, если не найдет? И если бы мог, неужели он до сих пор не сделал бы этого?

Драко замер, в груди заныло. Он с трудом сделал вдох, медленный, болезненный.

— Я… я просто предположил, Гарри. Я же говорил, что слишком вымотался, и от этого стал параноиком.

— Нет, — твердо сказал тот. — Ты выглядел убежденным. Драко, ты что-то скрываешь от меня?

Грудь слизеринца будто сдавило железными обручами, и его сердце отчаянно забилось, пытаясь вырваться. Как он сможет солгать Гарри сейчас? Это неправильно. Нечестно по отношению к нему. Но беспокоить его из-за того, чего он не мог остановить, тоже было несправедливо. Возможно, Дамблдор сможет что-нибудь сделать. Или, может быть, у Снейпа есть какое-то более подходящее контрзаклинание. А может быть…

— Нет… Ничего такого, Гарри. Думаю, мне просто страшно.

Гарри недоверчиво кивнул.

— Ладно… Просто скажи мне, если что-то случится, хорошо?

Драко, сглотнув, кивнул головой. Гарри все еще смотрел на него тревожащим, пронзительным взглядом, затем отвернулся куда-то в сторону.

— Похоже, будет холодно. Я подумал, может, я мог бы нагреть для нас камни, вроде грелки на ночь.

Малфой снова кивнул, несмотря на то, что гриффиндорец на него не смотрел. Внезапно ему в голову пришла странная мысль.

— Под одной мантией с тобой и так тепло, — едва успев сказать это, он пришел в ужас, подумав о том, как прозвучали его слова. — Я имел в виду, что ты… и я… и… я чем-то тебя обидел, что ты захотел спать отдельно? Не то, чтобы мне нужно… просто я хочу удостовериться, что ничем тебя не обидел, или что-то…

Слизеринец умолк, когда Гарри повернулся к нему. У гриффиндорца было непонятное выражение лица.

— Да нет, я просто еще совсем не хочу спать. Я подумал, что тебе надо отдохнуть, и не хотел, чтобы ты замерз. Ты выглядишь очень усталым.

— О, — это имело смысл, но Драко никак не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения в желудке. Гарри расстроен. Он что-то подозревает. И это плохо. Так совсем не годится.

Малфой натянул мантию на плечи и укутал ноги, а затем снова бросил взгляд на Поттера. Тот был всецело поглощен поисками подходящего камня. Драко был удивлен, что его так обеспокоило предположение, что Гарри будет спать отдельно от него. Не то, чтобы ему это было нужно… или просто нравилось… Черт. Ночью было холодно, а Гарри теплый. Было темно, а с Гарри он не чувствовал страха. Они были совершенно одни, и то, что гриффиндорец рядом, давало Малфою чувство защищенности.

Он с удивлением подумал, что ему нравится опираться на Гарри. В этот момент Поттер оторвался от своих раскопок и обернулся к нему.

— Драко? Ты в порядке? — Нахмурившись, он оглядел слизеринца. Шокированный собственными мыслями, Драко смущенно отвел глаза.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он и торопливо перевернулся, зарывшись глубже под мантию. За его спиной тихо вздохнул Гарри.

Через несколько минут мантия натянулась, на секунду Драко подумал, что гриффиндорец ложится спать, но потом к его спине прислонился теплый шершавый камень. Конечно, так было значительно теплее, и физически Драко было вполне комфортно. Физически.

Он слышал, как Гарри обошел лагерь по кругу. Шорох ткани, шелест листьев. Казалось, хождения гриффиндорца только усугубили состояние Малфоя. Судя по звукам, тот подошел, но остановился в нескольких шагах. И вроде бы не собирался подходить ближе.

В конце концов, Драко уснул, чувствуя пустоту в груди.

***

Мягкая темнота дремы медленно обернулась пустой чернотой, и это было до тошноты знакомо. Слизеринец сколько угодно мог думать, что все еще просто спит, но в глубине души он знал, что это не так. Но все сомнения отпали, когда резкий шипящий голос прорезал темноту.

— А, юный предатель. Ты все еще следуешь своим глупым намерениям? Ах, впрочем, мне ведь нет нужды спрашивать.

Кровь застыла у Драко в жилах. Он не был уверен, закрыты ли у него глаза, но изо всех сил попытался зажмуриться в надежде избавиться от видения.

— Тебе не спрятаться от меня. Нет ничего, что ты мог бы от меня скрыть. Даже твои мысли принадлежат мне, Малфой. — Пауза. — Что такое? Тебе не нравится твое имя? Ты ведь знаешь, что недостоин носить его. Какая жалость. Твоему отцу будет стыдно, когда он узнает об этом.

Отец…

Темнота загремела хриплым смехом, пронзавшим насквозь.

— Твой отец все еще важен для тебя? Тебе стоило подумать об этом раньше. Тебе все еще не безразлична твоя мать? Да? Да, но тогда, возможно, Поттер для тебя — нечто большее. Твой отец думал, что Поттер обманул или подловил тебя, но совершенно ясно, что это не так. Вы, очевидно, становитесь… друзьями.

Он засмеялся еще громче. Если бы в этом странном видении у Драко был желудок, то он, несомненно, уже скрутился бы узлом.

— Твои мысли выдают тебя, мальчишка! Ты заботишься о нем… какая прелесть. Хочешь его защитить… быть… рядом с ним, — глумился Волдеморт.

Драко затошнило. Он даже не был уверен, что именно он думал о Гарри, друзья ли они с ним, но Темный лорд рвал эти туманные мысли в клочья. Во рту разлился вкус желчи.

— Так печально, что он умрет, несмотря ни на что. Как думаешь, это разобьет твое хрупкое сердце? — нараспев спросил голос в оскорбительной манере.

Драко попытался убедить себя, что он вовсе не заботится о Гарри, что для него вовсе не важно, что случится с его компаньоном. Но чем больше он пытался погасить эмоции, тем сильнее они становились. Это чувство росло, и слизеринец не мог думать ни о чем другом. Жестокий смех Волдеморта снова зазвучал в темноте.

— Я с нетерпением жду смерти Поттера, и если я раньше не хотел убивать тебя, то ты сам доказал, что бесполезен. Я убью тебя с наслаждением, предатель.

Пауза была зловещей. «Зачем он говорит мне все это? — спрашивал Драко самого себя, ощущая подступавшее безумие. — Я об этом знаю. Я принял решение, мне пришлось его принять, я… Я не… Я…» В нем росла отчаянная потребность понять нечто важное. Если Волдеморт уже держит в руках жизнь Гарри и в конечном итоге убьет и его тоже, то в этих угрозах нет смысла, так?

Будто в ответ на его мысли, на фоне черноты начал формироваться светящийся образ. Драко не знал, видит ли он его на самом деле своими глазами, или ему только кажется, хотя это, в общем-то, не имело значения. Постепенно свечение приняло форму человеческой фигуры. Роскошная изящная светловолосая женщина. Знакомый оттенок губной помады. Утонченные черты лица.

Мама!

— Малыш хочет к мамочке?

О нет… нет… он не может… он не посмеет.

— О, но я могу, дурачок. У тебя нет ничего, что я не смог бы забрать.

Внезапно глаза Нарциссы расширились в ужасе, и она упала на землю, крича от боли.

Мама! Прекрати! Не трогай ее!

Драко попытался было рвануться к корчившейся в конвульсиях матери, но не смог даже пошевелиться.

Это всего лишь видение, просто дурной сон. Это не может быть правдой. Это не правда! Я этого не вижу… НЕТ! Мама!

Громкий смех смешался с воплями Нарциссы, и Драко закричал, не в силах терпеть. От ужаса его затошнило, и закружилась голова. Он взмолился, чтобы все прекратилось.

И каким-то чудом это случилось. Его мать перестала кричать и обмякла, лишь изредка всхлипывая. Драко снова хотел подойти к ней, но не успел даже попытаться, как Волдеморт заговорил опять:

— Она умрет, предатель. Она будет умирать медленной, мучительной смертью, и все из-за тебя, если ты не вернешь мне Поттера в течение двух дней. Ты мог бы избавить ее от этой участи. Все, что тебе нужно сделать — это сдаться. Я найду тебя. Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем больше она будет страдать. Время милосердия кончилось.

Смех постепенно угас, но образ Нарциссы остался. Медленно, опираясь на локти, она приподнялась. Нарцисса Малфой, такая гордая, полная достоинства, лежала без сил, из ее носа медленно стекала тонкая струйка крови.

— Драко… Пожалуйста, мой малыш Драко… я так гордилась тобой. Так гордилась…

МАМА!

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня… вернись ко мне, умоляю…

Ее образ начал быстро таять. Драко снова бросился к ней, но опять не смог даже сдвинуться с места. Она была недосягаема, он ничем не мог помочь ей. И она умрет.

Он мог бы помочь. Мог бы сдаться. Его жизнь бессмысленна. Он предатель, недостойный даже своего имени. Его красивая, гордая мать… она нуждается в нем… она важнее…

Но как же Гарри? Он не мог пожертвовать им снова. Ни за что. Он дал обещание, и если у него еще осталась хоть какая-то честь, он сдержит его. Это его долг.

Его мать никогда особо не заботилась о сыне. Она не обращала на него внимания. Но она любила его по-своему, он был уверен в этом. Не могла не любить. Да, любила!

Мама! Пожалуйста, мама!

Она скоро умрет, оставит Драко одного в темноте, а он так и не смог дотянуться до нее.

Он мог бы… у него есть ключ. Он и Гарри.

Так холодно. Так одиноко.

Драко опустился на несуществующую землю и сжался в комочек, дрожа и всхлипывая.

Это выше его сил. Он думал, что пострадает лишь он один, но теперь и его мать была под угрозой, и это произошло по его вине, только по его вине. И ему было так одиноко.

Внезапно он почувствовал, что его обнимают сильные руки. В ушах зазвучал знакомый голос:

— Драко?

Всего одной секунды хватило, чтобы узнать обладателя этого голоса.

— Гарри?

— Ты в порядке? Давай, открой глаза! Я здесь, рядом с тобой…

Драко готов был возразить, сказать, что он не может, потому что у него нет глаз, чтобы их открыть, но вдруг понял: если Гарри обнимает его, значит, у него есть тело. И если оно существует, то есть и глаза. Руки сжались еще крепче, словно Гарри таким образом пытался вернуть слизеринца в реальность.

Драко казалось, будто к его векам прицепили свинцовые грузила, но он мог ими шевелить. Где-то вдалеке он видел полоску слабого света. Сквозь неестественный мрак медленно проступали темные очертания деревьев на фоне ночного неба. Даже звезды сверкали, будто подмигивая. Ощутив внезапный шок, словно его бросило сквозь стеклянную стену, Драко рывком вернулся в свое физическое тело. Он жадно, глубоко втянул воздух, задыхаясь, затем еще и еще, с отчаянием утопающего.

— Тише-тише, — успокоительный шепот на ухо, — дыши ровнее.

— Я… что… о, Мерлинова борода, Гарри. — Он прислонился спиной к груди гриффиндорца, который все еще обнимал его, поддерживая.

— Все нормально. Тебе не обязательно говорить. Просто расслабься и подыши минутку спокойно.

Драко слабо покачал головой.

— Нет… не могу… он собирается… он… — его голос прервался сухими рыданиями. У него не было слов, чтобы объяснить, и он не хотел думать об этом, не сейчас.

— Не волнуйся, Драко, — руки гриффиндорца сомкнулись еще немножечко крепче. — Он просто пытается запугать тебя. Ему не удастся достать тебя здесь. Наверное, Волдеморт понял, что ты не так уж напуган, когда ты сказал, что он не злится, вот в чем дело.

— Нет… это не то… не я. Это…

— Кто?

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог. Если он скажет, все станет реальностью, словно это на самом деле его мать лежала там, крича и истекая кровью. Он прикусил губу, потянулся и крепко сжал руку Гарри, возвращая себе ощущение реальности. Гриффиндорец за его спиной вздрогнул, и Драко ослабил хватку.

— Ты не обязан рассказывать мне прямо сейчас. Я знаю, каково тебе.

Драко моргнул. Он почти забыл — нет, он совсем забыл — кто сидит с ним рядом.

— Твой шрам… ты знал?

Он почувствовал, что Гарри кивнул головой.

— Да. Я почувствовал это, прежде чем заметил, что с тобой происходит. Тут-то я все и понял.

Итак, Гарри чувствовал это. Драко отстраненно прикинул, не могло ли у того быть таких же видений, но даже от одной мысли об этом образ его матери снова встал перед глазами. Он невольно вздрогнул.

— Драко?

Язык слизеринца будто заледенел, в ушах эхом звучали крики матери. Он тихо хныкнул и тряхнул головой.

— Так плохо, а?

Драко взглянул на него снизу вверх.

— Хуже.

Некоторое время Гарри молча смотрел на него.

— Ты ведь знаешь, не все, что он тебе показывает, реально.

В ту же секунду стальные тиски перестали сжимать грудь Драко, и он смог вздохнуть свободнее.

— Что?

Гарри кивнул: реакция Малфоя подтвердила его подозрения.

— Он будет копаться в твоих мыслях и, найдя то, чего ты больше всего боишься, или то, что для тебя очень дорого, использует это против тебя, — из его горла вырвалось низкое рычание. — Он чертовски хорош в этом. Убедителен.

— Другими словами… ?

— Не верь всему, что он тебе показывает.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Однажды он сделал это со мной.

Не совсем уверенный, как на это ответить, Драко просто кивнул и отвернулся. Все казалось таким реальным. Вдруг это была не иллюзия? Его мать нуждалась в нем. Он должен помочь ей… но он обещал Гарри. А что до самого Гарри… как сказал Темный лорд… Конечно, они с Гарри стали товарищами. Даже друзьями. Они доверяли друг другу, но мать важнее Гарри.

Но в таком случае, способен ли он предать Гарри ради матери?

Нет. Да. НЕТ!

Это было уже слишком. Драко не хотел думать об этом. Не мог. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, словно только что взобрался еще на десяток таких гор, как вчера днем. Не в силах двигаться, он расслабился в руках гриффиндорца, принимая его силу и поддержку.

Затем ему в голову пришла новая мысль.

— Ты вытащил меня из кошмара.

— Что? — голос Гарри звучал растерянно.

— В прошлый раз… я ничего не чувствовал во сне. Не было ничего: ни воздуха, ни земли, я не мог почувствовать даже свое тело. Но на этот раз… Я чувствовал твои руки. Словно якорь. Ты вытащил меня оттуда. — Он сделал паузу и покусал губы, боясь, что сморозил глупость. Но затем он подумал, что выглядеть более жалким уже просто невозможно, и вздохнул. — Спасибо.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ты сделал бы для меня то же самое.

Драко был удивлен. На самом деле он так не считал.

— Я бы не знал, что нужно делать.

— Так ведь и я не знал, — Гарри замялся. — Просто положился на интуицию. Всего лишь обхватил тебя и держал, а ты мне ответил. Вот я и не отпускал.

— О.

Гарри издал какой-то звук, словно хотел что-то сказать, но его прервали. Драко слегка повернулся и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Что?

— Прости.

На этот раз растерялся Малфой.

— За что?

— В первую очередь за то, что оставил тебя одного.

На пару секунд Драко задумался, затем с усилием перекатился на бок и сел лицом к лицу с гриффиндорцем.

— Что… Гарри, ты искренне считаешь, что расстояние в пару метров имеет какое-то значение, и если б ты был рядом со мной, Темный лорд не смог бы до меня добраться?

— Ну… — Сейчас слизеринцу было хорошо видно лицо Гарри, и он заметил, как тот яростно кусает нижнюю губу. — В прошлый раз Волдеморт напал на тебя именно тогда, когда ты спал один. С тех пор… ну-у… просто у меня такое чувство, как будто я бросил тебя одного ему на расправу.

Драко закатил глаза, но внутренне согласился с тем, что какой-то смысл в этом все-таки есть. Безусловно, рядом с Гарри он чувствовал себя более защищенным. Но, тем не менее, это вряд ли на самом деле имело значение.

— Гарри, это просто совпадение, — сказал слизеринец, стараясь придать голосу уверенность, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. — Возможно, Сам-Знаешь-Кто подумал, что мы слишком расслабились, как раз перед этим мы говорили о нем, вот он и решил снова запугать меня. — Звучало довольно фальшиво, но ему нужно было сказать это Поттеру. Он часто лгал, говоря людям то, что они хотели услышать. Это для его же, Гарри, блага. Драко протянул руку и слегка толкнул ладонь гриффиндорца. — И пока ты рядом — не важно, под одной мантией, или в нескольких шагах от меня — он не сможет напугать меня настолько, чтобы я повернул обратно. Мы ведь уже выяснили это, не так ли?

Гарри бросил взгляд на темное небо, затем скептически оглядел слизеринца.

— Думаю, теперь ты готов ко сну?

Драко моментально замер. Сейчас он ни за что не хотел бы снова ложиться спать. Было это делом рук Волдеморта, или нет, но образ бьющейся в агонии матери наверняка будет преследовать его. Да и спать не так уж хотелось, правда-правда. Он лучше покараулит или чем-нибудь другим займется. Он…

Гарри медленно кивнул.

— Я так и думал.

Драко тут же ощетинился.

— О, Поттер, я способен заснуть самостоятельно, просто я только что проснулся, вот и все. Конечно, после такого любой бы расхотел спать. Я просто посижу тут и понаблюдаю…

Он собрался было встать и пойти к потухшему костру, но как только поднялся на ноги, понял, что это плохая идея. Мышцы ног свело болезненной судорогой из-за долгого подъема в гору, кроме того, кажется, виденья тоже не прошли для него даром. Кровь отхлынула от головы, и в следующий момент он уже лежал на земле. Очнувшись, он открыл глаза и почувствовал ладонь гриффиндорца у себя на лбу.

— Драко?

Повинуясь внезапному порыву яростного смущения, Малфой отбросил его руку прочь.

— Не делай так.

— Хорошо, не буду, — ответил Гарри. Драко тихонько застонал.

— Я просто слишком резко встал.

— Ага.

Издевательский тон Поттера уязвил слизеринца. Через силу он приподнялся и сел.

— И мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Нет проблем.

Терпение Драко лопнуло. Безупречный Гарри Поттер, всегда спокойный, всегда герой, он знает все на свете… чтоб его!

— Какого черта ты это делаешь?!

— Что делаю? — спросил тот с невыносимым спокойствием.

— Я… ты… — Драко вскинул дрожащие руки и зарычал, оскалив зубы. Именно Гарри был преградой на пути к спасению его матери. Из-за их союза она была в опасности. Это он виноват… он не мог… Понимая, что эти мысли ни к чему не приведут, Драко опустил, наконец, руки и отвернулся. — Прекрати заботиться обо мне. Я сам справлюсь.

Некоторое время оба молчали.

— Что ж… я думал, мы должны поддерживать друг друга. И если мне вдруг понадобится твоя помощь в пути, я бы чувствовал себя лучше, зная, что и сам хоть чем-то помог тебе.

Драко поднял голову, но Поттер не смотрел на него. С шумным вдохом слизеринец потянулся за мантией и начал устраиваться, автоматически оставляя место для Гарри.

— И когда это ты нуждался в чьей-либо помощи?

Очень тихо тот ответил:

— Постоянно.

Драко смотрел на него в полнейшем ступоре. Смущение, гнев, раскаяние и страх — все смешалось у него внутри под взглядом гриффиндорца в тусклом свете луны.

В конце концов, он не смог больше выносить этого и, накинув мантию на плечи, повернулся к Гарри спиной. Он зажмурился и плотно сжал губы. В последние пару дней было очень тихо, почти хорошо. Драко почти забыл об угрозе. Ему нравилось общество гриффиндорца. Конечно, он не сказал бы об этом вслух, но сейчас он считал Гарри другом. Путь наверх будет нелегким, и Драко это знал, но он сам выбрал этот путь. Он был в смятении и немного испуган, но не собирался поворачивать обратно.

А еще… он слышал издевки Волдеморта. Темный лорд смеялся над его дружескими чувствами и вновь обретенной привязанностью. Угрожал ему. Драко слышал, как кричала его мать. Он сглупил и снова чувствовал неопределенность.

И одиночество. Опять.

Драко уже почти смирился с тем, что ему предстоит долгая холодная бессонная ночь, когда мантия внезапно натянулась. Сперва он подумал, что Гарри снова нагрел для него камень, но тот просто лег рядом. Живое тепло его тела, ощутимое даже через одежду, размеренное дыхание — это было… приятно.

Гарри закутался в мантию, укрыв их обоих. Не зная, что и думать, Драко лежал неподвижно, так же как в первый раз, когда они спали под одним плащом. Он хотел расслабиться, но не мог. Гарри, теплый и настоящий, рядом с ним… тот, кого он так хорошо узнал за последнюю неделю… тот, кого он втайне уважал и ценил… тот, кому он дал обещание.

Но еще была его мать. Его родная мать, его плоть и кровь.

Разве мог он выбирать между ними?

Драко ждал, что Гарри что-нибудь скажет, но тот молчал, и только ветер глухо шелестел в верхушках деревьев, а сам слизеринец был не готов нарушить тишину.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем он наконец смог уснуть.

Гриффиндорец тоже не спал, ожидая, что скажет Драко. Он беспокоился. Что за видения были у слизеринца? Почему он так разозлился? Что он скрывает? Но Драко ничего не сказал.

Спустя долгое время Гарри забылся тревожным сном.

***

Первые лучи рассвета они встретили в тишине. Воздух за плотной завесой тумана казался серым и мрачным. Драко, казалось, был еще более расстроен, чем накануне, и Гарри был не в настроении ссориться. Он почти не спал ночью, а когда все-таки заснул, впервые за последнее время видел очень странные сны.

Он был в Министерстве магии и смотрел на стеклянные часы, но вместо птички в них была миниатюрная луна, которая постоянно менялась, но никогда не достигала стадии полнолуния. Со всех сторон раздавалось тиканье часов. Он посмотрел наверх и увидел, что недалеко от него стоит Драко, но не в холле министерства, а на берегу окруженной лесом реки. Слизеринец потянул из нагрудного кармана золотую цепочку, но вместо часов на ней висела деревяшка, на которой он каждый вечер делал зарубки. Она сточилась практически до зубочистки. «Мы опаздываем, и это твоя вина, — сказал он. — Мне нужно домой. Мама звала меня». Он засунул деревяшку обратно в карман и шагнул в воду. Почти добравшись до середины реки, он исчез.

Это был просто сон, а не видение, но такой странный, что выбил Гарри из колеи. Наверное, он просто слишком много думал перед сном, вот и все. Непонятное поведение Драко, слишком долгое хождение по лесу. Это всего лишь сон. Перенапряжение, и ничего больше. Но все это нисколько не делало присутствие Малфоя во время пробуждения более комфортным.

Со вздохом гриффиндорец вернулся к насущным проблемам. Пока Драко уничтожал следы костра, он превратил рыбьи кости в камешки и бросил их в реку. Вместе они набросали листьев поверх примятой площадки, где провели ночь. Гарри уменьшил мантию и хотел засунуть ее в заплечный мешок, но Драко внезапно забрал ее и набросил на плечи.

Гарри дернулся было, но ничего не сказал. А что он мог сказать? Воздух все еще был пропитан холодом, к тому же, это была мантия Малфоя. И все же у гриффиндорца было чувство, будто тот намеренно возвел между ними еще один барьер, закутавшись в мантию и отвернувшись. Гарри покачал головой, стараясь не показать своего раздражения. Когда он закинул мешок на плечо, Драко заговорил, не оборачиваясь:

— Куда пойдем? — его голос был так же холоден, как воздух, и совершенно бесстрастен. Это взбесило гриффиндорца еще больше, чем молчание. Он поднял палочку на раскрытой ладони.

— Направляй, — сухо сказал он. Когда палочка перестала вращаться, Гарри, ни слова не говоря, двинулся на юг. Он не оглядывался, но прислушивался, чтобы убедиться, что Малфой идет следом. Шелест листьев подтвердил, что слизеринец не совсем безнадежен и у него, по крайней мере, хватает здравого смысла, чтобы не попасться.

Вокруг постепенно светлело. Туман рассеялся, но небо осталось таким же хмурым и пасмурным. Гарри шагал вперед, стараясь не думать слишком много. Но у него плохо получалось.

За неделю путешествия он все больше сближался с человеком, с которым раньше и не подумал бы искать общий язык. И, на удивление, Гарри наслаждался этой ситуацией. Однако сейчас ему казалось, будто всего этого не было, и они снова в самом начале пути, как в первый день. Впервые за последние дни он шел с Малфоем, не с Драко. Он ощущал взгляд слизеринца, словно маленькие колючие льдинки впивались в основание шеи, но когда Гарри оглянулся, то увидел, что Малфой просто смотрит себе под ноги. По крайней мере, он больше не спотыкался и не цеплял ежевику.

Гриффиндорец отвернулся и сосредоточился на дороге. Эта низина была не похожа на большую долину, по которой они шли вчера. Земля, мягкая и почти черная, подавалась под ногами. Тяжелый и сырой воздух пробирал до костей. Здесь было много поваленных деревьев, засохших или сгнивших. Внизу рос папоротник, сплетенный так густо, что приходилось постоянно быть настороже и не отвлекаться от ходьбы. Пейзаж был не особо привлекательный, но Гарри слишком устал, чтобы его это беспокоило.

Тишина, повисшая между ним и Малфоем, была ужасно неудобной, но Гарри не собирался нарушать ее первым.

Потеплело, и стылая влажность рассеялась. Гарри снял свитер и обвязал его вокруг талии. Оглянувшись назад, он заметил, что Драко по-прежнему кутался в мантию. Он усмехнулся.

— Все еще мерзнешь, Малфой? — едва сказав это, Гарри готов был себя ударить за то, что заговорил первым. Драко поднял глаза: ярость, пылавшая в них, поразила гриффиндорца.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе, чертов гриффиндорский благодетель.

Оскорбленный Гарри смерил его хмурым взглядом через плечо.

— О, я дико извиняюсь, — его голос сочился сарказмом. — Совсем забыл, что мне полагается вести себя по-свински. Мне просто показалось, что тебе будет слишком жарко в этой штуке.

Драко остановился.

— НУ конечно, Поттер же всегда лучше знает. — Он театрально прижал ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу. — О, Поттер! Не мог бы ты указать мне, что носить, а то я, очевидно, не способен сам выбрать себе наряд! И, пожалуйста, понеси мою мантию! Она такая тяжелая для бедного маленького меня!

Гарри замер в шоке, не зная, как реагировать. Малфой смотрел на него с усмешкой, и это было слишком знакомо: он усмехался так с самого первого курса. Поттер злобно прищурился.

— Вот оно что. Послушай-ка, Малфой, — прорычал Гарри, наслаждаясь ответной реакцией Драко, — я не знаю, что ты там видел вчера ночью, и почему ты из человека опять превратился в испорченного, ядовитого гада, которого я знал в Хогвартсе, но знаешь что? Мне плевать!

Казалось, слизеринец смешался, но если и так, то он тут же пришел в себя.

— О, я уверен, что это именно так, герой. И всегда было плевать. Тебе просто нужно было выбраться из клетки, а я оказался самым подходящим вариантом.

Гарри не мог поверить в то, что слышит. Да что, черт возьми, с эти Малфоем? Гарри не все равно!

То есть, прежде было не все равно. Вся эта так называемая дружба была ошибкой, и Поттер знал почему. Это просто фарс! Следствие их отчаянного положения. Твою мать, это же Малфой! Так всегда было, и в действительности ничего не изменилось. Надо было подумать об этом раньше. Со своим нынешним поведением Малфой не заслуживает ни малейшего внимания. И если это то, чего он хочет, то именно это он и получит.

— Ладно, Малфой, думай что хочешь. Дело твое. И к черту все это дерьмо про «общую цель».

Его ругань произвела определенное впечатление на Драко, который вдруг понял, что Поттер абсолютно серьезен. Его глаза расширились от удивления, и он непроизвольно плотнее закутался в мантию. «Жалкий трус!» Это только еще больше вывело Гарри из себя.

— А я ведь почти начал уважать тебя, знаешь? Я был так глуп, что подумал, будто ты на самом деле изменился. Но ты ушел только потому, что до смерти испугался Волдеморта. А теперь ведешь себя как полный придурок только потому, что ты слабак. Позволь просветить тебя, Малфой. В жизни не бывает легко! Не все в мире создано для удобства твоей чистокровной задницы, или твоих чистеньких идеальных ручек! Жизни нет дела до тебя, твоей семьи, друзей, или кого-то еще. И если ты думал, будто в одной компании со мной тебе не о чем волноваться, раз уж я выживал до сих пор, то ты еще больший тупица, чем я думал.

Какое-то мгновение казалось, что Драко вот-вот съедет с катушек, но он быстро взял себя в руки и успокоился. И Гарри был уверен, что имеет дело с одной из его масок, как привык за годы учебы. Только сейчас ему и правда было все равно. Все время, пока они шли, напряжение было слишком высоко, перемирие и дружба держались на слишком хлипких подпорках. Застарелая злоба не могла не прорваться на волю под таким давлением. Он пытался разобраться в ситуации прошлой ночью, а теперь все само прояснилось, но это уже не имело значения. Кровь стучала в висках, кулаки сжимались, и Гарри только ждал следующего шага Малфоя.

Драко сделал шаг вперед и прищурился.

— Может, ты хочешь вернуться обратно в клетку? — прошипел он.

— Говори, что хочешь, — Гарри почти сделал шаг навстречу, но потом ему в голову пришла идея получше, и он отступил назад. — А может, ты сам там и окажешься.

Неожиданно к злости на лице Драко примешался страх.

— Какого черта ты говоришь?

— Не угрожай, если не можешь выполнить свою угрозу, Малфой.

Это было совершеннейшее безумие. После всей осторожности друг с другом, после всего, через что им пришлось пройти, Гарри понимал, что действует вопреки всякому здравому смыслу. Только в тот момент это было не важно. Поттер не пытался доказать свою правоту. Он не играл ни в какие психологические игры. Он просто был чертовски зол.

— Если он найдет тебя, то, я уверен, найдет и меня. А если найдет меня, то и тебя тоже. Только у меня есть средство против него. — Отступив еще на шаг, он нащупал шнур мислокатора, наслаждаясь тем, как с лица Малфоя сходят все краски. — И мне очень хочется испытать судьбу прямо сейчас!

— Га… Гарри… не надо, — выдавил Драко. — Я… я же доверился тебе!

— Черт, да что ты вообще знаешь о доверии? — резко бросил Поттер.

Драко дышал с трудом.

— Я знаю, что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь!

— Да что ты вообще можешь знать о том, чего я хочу?! — выкрикнул Гарри.

— Потому что… потому что ты сам сказал мне! — слизеринец нервно следил глазами за мислокатором. И Гарри с горечью подумал, что Малфой его даже не слушает, а просто трясется за свою драгоценную жизнь.

— А, так ты слушаешь только то, что касается тебя? Замечаешь проблему, только когда вляпаешься в неё? — Гарри сделал еще шаг назад, едва не поскользнувшись на мягком грунте. — И, оказавшись в опасности, снова начинаешь вопить: эй, люди, поцелуйте меня в зад, потому что я долбаный Драко Малфой!

В один миг кожа Драко из бледной сделалась багровой.

— Что ты… ты, высокомерный, напыщенный, неблагодарный шрамоголовый!

— Неблагодарный? Неблагодарный?! Да это же ты втянул меня во все это!

— Сколько раз мне еще извиняться?! — в отчаянье выкрикнул Драко.

Гарри смотрел на него всего несколько секунд, но это время им обоим показалось бесконечностью. Наконец, он ответил глухим голосом:

— Наверное, до тех пор, пока я тебе не поверю.

Рот слизеринца приоткрылся, глаза были покрасневшими, но сухими. Еще вчера Гарри не мог даже представить себе, что захочет этого, но сейчас эмоции служили достаточным оправданием. Драко получил то, на что напрашивался все эти годы: он был в его власти, жалкий, умоляющий. Тем не менее… в одном он был прав. Гарри не хотел возвращаться к Волдеморту, и никому — даже Малфою — не желал такой судьбы.

На хмуром лице гриффиндорца отразилась непреклонная решимость.

— Единственная причина, по которой я не стану подвергать нас обоих опасности, это то, что я не собираюсь возвращаться туда, и еще, хотелось бы думать, что у меня осталось хоть немного чести.

Драко выглядел немного растерянно, затем его лицо прояснилось, но стоило Поттеру сделать еще шаг назад, как его глаза снова расширились.

— Гарри…

— Мне все равно, что ты будешь делать. Хочешь — беги обратно, меня это не волнует, но я чертовски уверен, что дальше с тобой не пойду. Я выживу. Кажется, я создан, чтобы выживать. — Еще один шаг назад. Его ноги погрузились в грунт на несколько сантиметров, но он высвободил их.

— Гарри, подожди…

— Заткнись! — прорычал тот, снова отступая назад. — Вот как мы поступим. Ты сказал, что радиус действия этой штуки не меньше 25-ти метров. Не подходи ко мне ближе, чем на 20, пока не решишь снова вести себя как человек.

— Гарри, стой! Пожалуйста! Ты…

— Убирайся с моей дороги, Малфой, и я не трону тебя. Но тебе все-таки придется идти в одном темпе со мной, потому что я не собираюсь тебя ждать, — сухо сказал тот. Он повернулся и сделал еще шаг, теперь уже вперед…

И его нога легко прошла сквозь почву.

И не остановилась. Желудок гриффиндорца противно сжался, и он начал проваливаться. Попытавшись повернуться, он еще успел увидеть выражение ужаса на лице Драко, а затем земля поглотила его.

***

* Ведьмины кольца (ведьмины круги, круги фей) — круги диаметром от нескольких десятков сантиметров до нескольких метров, образованные шляпочными грибами; встречаются нередко на лугах, реже в лесах. Английский фольклор относит происхождение этого природного явления к ночным хороводам фей, на месте которых к утру вырастает множество грибов. В Германии считали, что такие кольца возникают на месте шабаша ведьм. Сегодня подобным явлениям иногда присваивают мистическое происхождение. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ведьмины_круги

** в английском слова wine(вино) и whine(нытьё) созвучны, поэтому получился такой вот прикол👹


	13. Признание

Его нога прошла сквозь предательскую почву.

И не остановилась. Желудок гриффиндорца противно сжался, и он начал проваливаться. Попытавшись повернуться, он еще успел увидеть выражение ужаса на лице Драко, а затем земля поглотила его.

***

— Гарри! — Драко похолодел, сердце в груди мучительно сжалось. Земля просто обрушилась под ногами у Гарри, и он исчез без следа. Короткий удивленный вскрик — и тишина. Это молчание больно ударило по барабанным перепонкам, тисками сдавило легкие, грозя задушить.

— Гарри! — безмолвный воздух, казалось, проглотил его слова, так же, как земля проглотила гриффиндорца. Драко сделал осторожный шаг к провалу, но почва подалась под его тяжестью, и он отступил. — Ты меня слышишь? Скажи что-нибудь! Ты в порядке?

Слизеринец стоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь: не ответит ли. Хоть что-нибудь! Наконец он услышал слабый приглушенный стон. Мгновенная вспышка облегчения — Гарри жив. Стон тут же перешел во всхлип.

— Драко? — боль в голосе была настолько отчетливой, что у слизеринца перехватило дыхание.

— Гарри! Ты в порядке? — «Разумеется нет. Идиот». Драко снова попытался подойти поближе, но земля осыпалась под ногами. — Ты глубоко? Можешь выбраться?

В яме закопошились, и даже со своего места Драко слышал учащенное, сбившееся дыхание гриффиндорца.

— Застрял… тут… ветка… здоровенная… на меня упала. Слишком тяжелая.

Драко вытаращил глаза. Его придавило дерево? Откуда оно там взялось? Ладно, это не важно. Важно, насколько оно велико, как лежит и сможет ли Гарри выбраться из-под него. Что делать, если не сможет? Драко придется спуститься туда самому, чтобы вытащить его, но он не может даже подойти к краю провала.

— Г-гарри… Там внизу есть хоть какая-нибудь опора, чтобы я мог стоять? Я могу?..

— Нет, — слабо ответил тот. — Это что-то вроде… расщелины. Я вроде как… застрял. Я…

Голос гриффиндорца затих, и у Драко бешено заколотилось сердце.

— Гарри! Не молчи. Ты должен сказать мне, как вытащить тебя оттуда! — Пару секунд он ждал ответа. Тишина. — Гарри!

— Я в порядке. Просто… больно.

— По голосу не скажешь, что ты в норме… ты меня пугаешь.

— Ладно, — голос гриффиндорца казался таким далеким. — Хорошо. Помоги…

Драко осмотрел края провала. Сырая темная земля была вся в мелких ямках, тут и там из нее торчали гнилые ветки. Слизеринец потянул за одну из них. Кора осыпалась трухой, но сама ветка крепко увязла в земле. Драко задавался вопросом, как далеко она простирается. Может быть, там погребено целое дерево.

С этой мыслью слизеринец сдвинулся с места, предварительно пробуя землю: абсолютно ненадежная опора. Он оглянулся вокруг. Повсюду виднелись наполовину засыпанные деревья — словно сама земля была слишком слаба, чтобы держать их, словно они проваливались вниз так же, как Гарри, только медленно. Драко ничего не знал о здешней почве, но зато понимал, что она может убить его. Подумав, он решил, что старые деревья погибли уже давно, и позже их засыпало. Как будто долину когда-то затопило водой, похоронив гниющие останки леса. Ему в голову пришла неприятная мысль, что земля под ногами полна трухлявых бревен и пустот.

Таких же воздушных карманов, в одном из которых, как в ловушке, оказался Гарри.

И если Гарри так легко провалился, значит, то же самое в любой момент может случиться и с самим Драко. Тогда они оба пропадут, и Гарри никогда не выберется. Драко не мог этого допустить.

Он снова оглядел землю перед собой, на этот раз более внимательно. Чуть менее десяти футов рыхлой почвы с торчащими наружу ветками. Глубокие следы ног гриффиндорца отчетливо виднелись до самой ямы.

Может, если правильно распределить свой вес, земля выдержит его? Даже если и нет, других вариантов все равно не было.

— Гарри, держись. Я попробую до тебя добраться. — Ответа не было, и хотя Драко на самом деле вовсе и не ожидал его, легче от этого не становилось. — Я иду.

Он сбросил мантию на землю и осторожно опустился на колени. Брюки тут же стали влажными от просочившейся влаги, почва осела под его весом гораздо глубже, чем ему хотелось бы. Нервно сглотнув, Драко очень медленно продвинулся вперед и лег на живот.

Распределив таким свой образом вес, он не слишком проваливался. Ободренный этим, слизеринец он пополз вперед, сначала на дюйм, потом еще и еще. Провал был уже совсем близко. Промокшая рубашка противно липла к груди и животу.

Плевать. Надо доползти.

Сейчас он мог частично рассмотреть яму. Узкое отверстие с неровными краями, по всему периметру торчали полусгнившие ветки.

Еще чуть-чуть ближе. Еще чуть-чуть…

Драко коснулся рукой мягкой осыпи на краю провала, подполз ближе и заглянул в яму.

Сперва он был в ужасе, не увидев ничего, но затем, присмотревшись, заметил покрытые грязью волосы Поттера и понял, что его просто присыпало тонким слоем земли.

— Гарри!

Комок грязи зашевелился, и из него частично показалось лицо гриффиндорца. Удивительно, но его очки были на месте, однако глаза под стеклышками помутнели. По щекам, смешиваясь с грязью, стекала кровь из нескольких царапин. Если говорить точно, то положение Гарри было следующим: он застрял вертикально в самой узкой части отверстия, словно пробка в бутылочном горлышке. Все, что Драко мог видеть — это макушка гриффиндорца в четырех футах внизу.

— Привет, Драко.

С такого близкого расстояния слизеринец с поразительной ясностью слышал, насколько тяжелое у Гарри дыхание, будто тот не был не в состоянии сделать глубокий вдох. Его кожа под слоем грязи была пугающе бледной, а губы — с легким оттенком синевы.

— Гарри! Ты там как? Сможешь дотянуться до моей руки? — Драко протянул руку так далеко, как только мог, но этого едва хватило на половину расстояния. — Давай, тянись… я вытащу тебя.

По лицу гриффиндорца скользнула призрачная улыбка.

— Не могу. Руки… застряли.

Драко пригляделся повнимательнее, и он готов был побить себя за то, что сразу не понял этого. Большое тяжёлое бревно, облепленное грязью, очень сложно было разглядеть, и оно упиралось Гарри прямо в грудь. Разветвленное, одной веткой оно придавило левое плечо гриффиндорца, а правую руку и вовсе было не видно — Драко предположил, что она зажата между боковиной ямы и телом Гарри.

Каким образом Гарри оказался под бревном, Малфой не мог себе даже представить. Должно быть, дерево, захороненное в рыхлом грунте, просто рухнуло на него, когда земля стала осыпаться. Тем не менее, бревно было, и оно удерживало Гарри на месте.

И Драко не имел понятия, что делать дальше.

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, я тебя вытащу. Просто дай мне пару минут, хорошо?

Поттер кивнул, но казалось, что он не совсем понимает, о чем вообще идет речь. Его голова склонилась вперед, упершись в удерживающее бревно.

Желудок Драко сжался от тошнотворного чувства беспомощности. Пару минут назад он так злился на Гарри, что готов был с ним драться, а сейчас даже не мог вспомнить, из-за чего они ругались. Все это казалось таким несущественным.

Я должен вытащить его. Я не могу допустить, чтобы последним между нами была ссора. Не после всего, что мы вынесли вместе… всего, что случилось… я должен вытащить его.

Думай, Драко. Для того чтобы вытащить Гарри, мне нужно сдвинуть бревно. Но оно огромное… Я не смогу сдвинуть его с места сам… Чары невесомости. Я применю к нему чары невесомости. Тогда Гарри уже ничто не будет удерживать, и я смогу его вытянуть.

— Гарри! Как думаешь, если я уберу дерево, ты сможешь дотянуться до меня? — Гриффиндорец не шевелился, и Драко в ужасе распахнул глаза. — Гарри! Посмотри на меня!

Несколько долгих мучительных секунд спустя Гарри поднял голову.

— М-м-м?

— Если я сдвину бревно, ты сможешь протянуть мне руку?

Гарри попытался кивнуть, но затем нахмурился и медленно покачал головой.

— Я упаду… мои ноги… висят в воздухе. Это бревно… держит меня. Не знаю насколько… здесь глубоко.

Беспомощность Драко стремительно превращалась в леденящий кровь ужас. Если Гарри не чувствует землю под ногами, значит, яма гораздо шире и глубже, чем он думал. И почва была еще более нестабильной, чем казалось на первый взгляд. По всему выходило, что она может снова обрушиться в любой момент.

— А что, если… если я буду удерживать тебя так, чтобы ты не упал? — На короткий момент Гарри удалось сфокусировать взгляд, но затем он снова стал рассеянным.

— Это могло бы сработать.

Драко сжал губы, стараясь не упустить ни звука, когда Гарри тихонько прошептал:

— Драко… мне страшно.

От этих слов горло слизеринца сжалось, будто его стянули веревкой. Гарри? Боится? Гарри никогда ничего не боялся. Но если так…

Зеленые глаза за грязными стеклами очков расширились, и гриффиндорец заморгал. Да, Гарри было страшно. И эта мысль пугала Драко больше всего на свете. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но не мог найти слов. Гриффиндорец снова закрыл глаза и опустил голову, упершись лбом в ствол дерева.

Драко, едва не подскочив на месте, откатился от края ямы. И только преодолев несколько метров, он осмелился встать на ноги.

Веревка. Мне нужна веревка.

Он огляделся вокруг, выискивая что-нибудь, подходящее для трансфигурации. Учитывая его весьма посредственные навыки в этой науке, ему нужно было нечто, похожее на веревку. Взгляд слизеринца упал на валявшуюся неподалеку ветку.

Озаренный надеждой, он побежал туда. Длинная ветвь, отходившая от основного ствола, выглядела многообещающе. Сильным рывком Драко отломал ее и, подтащив к яме, очистил ее от мелких веточек. Затем положил на землю и вытащил свою палочку.

— Эх, была не была, — пробормотал он. — Рамус Верто.

Палка вздрогнула, но так и осталась палкой.

Дело было не только в профессоре МакГонагалл. Было еще кое-что, за что Драко жутко не любил трансфигурацию: требовалось прилагать значительные усилия. Весь процесс строился на мысленной концентрации и усилиях, что никогда не нравилось слизеринцу. С зельями все было по-другому. Если четко следовать рецепту, то зелье непременно получится. Когда же дело касалось трансфигурации, приходилось старательно сосредотачивать внимание на объекте и визуализировать желаемую форму. Причем, чтобы это желаемое получить, одного только правильно произнесенного заклинания было не достаточно, приходилось еще прикладывать усилия, чем Драко обычно не утруждался. Это просто казалось ему бессмысленным, потому что и без того всю свою жизнь он получал все, что хотел: стоило лишь щелкнуть пальцами, как тут же прибегали домовики.

Кроме того, МакГонагалл ему и правда не нравилась. Но все эти оправдания сейчас были совершенно бесполезны. Никакие отговорки не спасут Гарри.

Здесь не было домовых эльфов.

Здесь была только срочная необходимость.

Здесь и сейчас Драко просто обязан был сконцентрироваться, иначе Гарри может умереть.

Слизеринец глубоко вздохнул и поморщился. Мысленно он представил себе, как ветка искривляется и скручивается, становясь все более похожей на веревку.

— Рамус Верто!

В тот же миг палка вздрогнула и начала удлиняться. Древесина свилась и приобрела волокнистую структуру. Дрожа от напряжения, Драко едва чувствовал собственную палочку. Наконец, на земле перед ним лежал длинный моток веревки, точно такой, каким он его себе представлял.

Слизеринец ощутил секундную вспышку гордости, прежде чем слабый кашель и стон боли вернули его в реальность.

— Гарри!

Драко схватил веревку и бросился к яме, за несколько шагов от нее он упал на колени, а затем и лег плашмя. Он дополз до ямы и заглянул в нее, разглядывая макушку гриффиндорца.

— Гарри, ты меня слышишь? — Единственным ответом был слабый стон. — Гарри, ты должен обвязаться этой веревкой. Я… — слизеринец умолк на полуслове. Идиот, идиот, идиот! Как можно быть таким бестолковым? Как Гарри обвяжется веревкой, если он не может даже рукой пошевелить? Но он должен! Другого пути просто нет. — Ты можешь двигать хотя бы одной рукой? Гарри?

Гарри приподнял голову и, казалось, осмысленно посмотрел на Драко. Затем он заерзал на месте, скривился и охнул от боли.

— Не могу.

Слизеринец снова запаниковал.

— Ты уверен?

— Да… — Гарри дышал часто и неглубоко. — Просто… застрял. Извини, — и он замер без движения.

Драко неверяще приоткрыл рот. До гриффиндорца было меньше пары метров, но при этом он был совершенно недосягаем. Слизеринец не мог спуститься. Под рукой не было, на что опереться, а даже если бы что-то такое и было, то все равно любое движение могло вызвать новый обвал. Кроме того, гриффиндорца могло запросто расплющить бревном при малейшем давлении на него, так что наступать на ствол ни в коем случае нельзя. Как и на самого Гарри. Если использовать на гриффиндорце призывающие чары, это приведет только к тому, что его еще сильнее прижмет к дереву и ему будет еще больнее. А если отодвинуть бревно заклинанием, то Гарри, ничем не удерживаемый, может провалиться еще глубже. И Драко не сможет использовать два заклинания одновременно: либо Гарри, либо дерево. Ни один из этих вариантов по отдельности не был безопасным.

Он ничего не мог сделать. Этого просто не должно было случиться. В один момент Гарри стоял перед ним, а теперь — вот так просто — в любую минуту все может закончиться. Но что же он может? Положение казалось абсолютно безнадежным.

Драко чуть отодвинулся от ямы, чувствуя возрастающую тяжесть в груди. Он не сможет сделать этого сам. Но впервые в жизни он был сам по себе. Никто не придёт на помощь. Именно он должен спасти жизнь Гарри. Он в ответе за него.

Вдруг Драко почувствовал, как что-то тянет его за брючину.

Он обернулся и едва не вскрикнул, увидев большую облезлую крысу, которая сидела рядом с его ногой и таращилась на него. Какое-то мгновение она не двигалась, но затем, так же внезапно, как и появилась, крыса схватила зубами конец веревки и юркнула в яму.

Потрясенный, Драко наклонился и заглянул вниз. Крыса сидела у Гарри на плече и суетилась. Гриффиндорец был абсолютно безучастен, и Малфой подумал, что это потому, что тот, наверное, узнал зверька.

Крыса замерла на мгновение, рассматривая гриффиндорца. Можно было подумать, что она жалела мальчика. Затем, снова схватив зубами конец веревки, исчезла из поля зрения. Драко ждал, затаив дыхание. Прошло несколько мучительных секунд, потом еще несколько. Тем временем натянутая веревка рывками сползала вниз, и слизеринец стал спускать ее понемногу, желая помочь. Наконец, крыса вновь показалась с другой стороны от Гарри. Драко был уверен, что ей удалось протащить веревку у Поттера подмышками и по спине.

Яростно дергая веревку, крыса вскарабкалась наверх по стволу дерева. Дважды веревка чуть было не выскользнула у нее из пасти, но все обошлось, и она наконец добралась до слизеринца.

Драко, все еще не веря, взял в руку конец веревки. В ту же минуту крыса стрелой метнулась прочь и скрылась в куче листьев, точно так же, как и несколько дней назад. Слизеринец ощутил секундную вспышку гнева — Петтигрю оставил его одного спасать Гарри. Но ведь, в конце концов, он мог бы и вообще ничего не делать. И, возможно, он сделал вполне достаточно.

Сосредоточившись на своей задаче, Драко проверил веревку. Гарри держался на ней весьма крепко. Слизеринец завязал скользящий узел на одном конце и, продев в него другой и уверившись, что узел выдержит, как можно крепче затянул петлю вокруг груди гриффиндорца. Гарри ни на что не реагировал, даже ни разу не пошевелился, но Драко не мог думать об этом сейчас. Он знал, что если будет, то может совсем расклеиться.

Молясь всем богам, которых знал, слизеринец стал отползать от ямы. Добравшись до твердой почвы, он побежал к ближайшему дереву и, натянув до предела, накрепко привязал к нему длинный конец веревки. Потом сверху ещё один узел. И ещё один, на всякий случай.

Под ложечкой засосало и, чувствуя, как внутри свивается тугой комок нервов, Драко вернулся к отверстию. Он подобрался так близко, как только мог, не становясь на колени. Отсюда он видел только верхнюю часть бревна. Времени на колебания не было. Сделав глубокий вдох, он сосредоточился и поднял палочку.

— Мобилиарбус!

Бревно дрогнуло, затряслось и сдвинулось с места. Земля вокруг него тут же осыпалась. Но этого было мало.

Не опуская палочку, слизеринец удвоил усилия, концентрируясь. Бревно сместилось еще, но Драко чувствовал, что и этого не достаточно.

Его затопило отчаянье. Он уже и так облажался, где только мог, и не собирался снова терпеть неудачу!

— МОБИЛИАРБУС!

С глухим скрежетом дерево вжалось в земляную стенку ямы и воткнулось в нее, уходя все глубже и освобождая гриффиндорца. Наконец оно замерло, увязнув так же прочно, как муха в капле древесной смолы. Драко был удивлен, что сумел это сделать. Он сделал это. Вот бы Гарри видел… Гарри!

Драко бросился к веревке и потянул за нее. И еще. По мнению слизеринца, дело шло слишком медленно, но минуту спустя из ямы наконец показалась знакомая грязная макушка. Гарри был свободен. Закрепив веревку, Драко направил палочку на гриффиндорца и прошептал:

— Wingardium Leviosa.

Он никогда не был силен в чарах левитации, и, безусловно, никогда раньше не направлял их на человека, но, озаренный каким-то новым для него чувством уверенности в себе, Драко легко перенес неподвижного Гарри из ямы на твердую землю и кинулся к нему.

— Гарри, что с тобой? — он несильно потряс гриффиндорца за плечо. — Давай же, Поттер! После всего, что было, ты не посмеешь бросать меня! Гарри!

Тот лежал на спине, свесив голову набок, и не отвечал. Нет. Только не это… не сейчас. Он в порядке. Я уверен, он очнется. Должен очнуться.

Драко показалось, что прошел целый час, но на самом деле не более нескольких секунд. Он уже снова начал паниковать, когда Гарри наконец-то приоткрыл рот. Он резко вдохнул и закашлялся, застонав от боли. Через грязные стёкла из-под полуоткрытых век на него глазели два ярко-зелёных глаза.

— Поттер?

— Драко, — слабо, но осмысленно прошептал тот.

Слизеринец натянуто улыбнулся, но все еще не мог расслабиться. Его трясло от волнения и бушевавшего в крови адреналина. Все случилось так внезапно, и, хотя самое страшное уже закончилось, Драко боялся, что ему это просто кажется, и Гарри все еще там, на дне ямы. Что если он моргнет или пошевелится, или коснется Поттера, тот исчезнет. Слизеринец сглотнул, не сводя глаз с лица Гарри.

— Ты… ты в порядке, — сказал он больше для того, чтобы успокоить себя.

— А ты весь в грязи.

Драко наконец моргнул и посмотрел на свою одежду, которая действительно была вся измазана в земле. И, к своему удивлению, он понял, что ему все равно. Его это даже забавляло. Он не понимал, чего хотелось больше — плакать или смеяться, так что решил ответить тем же.

— Ты тоже не сверкаешь от чистоты, Поттер.

Гарри слабо кашлянул и закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо.

Драко попытался рассмеяться, но его хватило только на судорожный вздох.

— Обращайся. — Он легко тронул гриффиндорца за плечо. — И раз уж мы начали, то я скажу, что твои волосы кошмарно выглядят, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Нет… я имел в виду… Спасибо, — Гарри помолчал немного, затем снова открыл глаза. — Спасибо, что вытащил меня.

Сердце слизеринца подскочило и забилось быстрее.

— Эм-м… да без проблем.

— Я… не был уверен… не думал, что ты это сделаешь.

Глядя на распластанного гриффиндорца — весь в синяках, едва ворочает языком — Драко не мог понять, как тому могла прийти в голову такая мысль.

— Гарри, зачем ты так говоришь?

Тот опять закрыл глаза.

— Мы ссорились, — вот все, что он сказал.

Драко, в отличие от Гарри, мгновенно выпрямился, словно проглотил стальной прут, глаза широко распахнулись. Он и правда почти забыл об их ссоре, хотя меньше получаса назад они с Гарри оскорбляли друг друга с такой злобой, как раньше в Хогвартсе. Однако как только гриффиндорец скрылся под землей, все распри отошли на задний план перед реальной опасностью. После того, что Поттер пережил в плену, после их общего побега, после того, как они попробовали на вкус эту странную, горько-сладкую дружбу…

Было ли это настоящей дружбой?

Драко снова перевел взгляд на гриффиндорца. Тот дышал хрипло и неглубоко, с перепачканных губ все еще не сошла синева. Слизеринец ощутил прилив беспокойства, и сейчас это было нисколько не удивительно.

— Ну поссорились, и что, — небрежно сказал он.

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз, оглядывая Малфоя, затем опять закрыл.

— Ну да, — задумчиво сказал он.

Драко только начал расслабляться, когда заметил, что гриффиндорец теряет сознание.

— Гарри? Гарри! — он схватил его за руку и крепко сжал. — Эй, не смей мне тут засыпать! Скажи, что у тебя болит?

Казалось, его слова возымели действие, и Поттер чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза.

— В груди болит. Думаю, я… ушиб ребра. Можно я отдохну? Так устал… спать хочу.

Эта идея в любом случае была плохой.

— Нет, Гарри, не спи… по крайней мере, пока я не наложу на тебя лечебные заклинания, — Драко зарылся в свой мешок в поисках ножа.

— Почему?

— Так ты не сможешь сказать мне, сработали чары или нет. — Он вытащил наконец нож. — Сожалею, но со своим свитером можешь попрощаться. Я потом его починю, — с этими словами Драко взялся за низ свитера и аккуратно разрезал его до самой горловины. Та же участь постигла футболку. Страшные синяки уже успели расцвести на бледной груди гриффиндорца, и Драко сочувственно поморщился: больно, должно быть. Но в центре груди Гарри также покоилось нечто важное.

Мислокатор.

У Гарри был мислокатор. Без него… ну, то есть без Гарри слизеринцу ни за что не выбраться. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову только сейчас. И хотя именно мислокатор стал ключевым моментом их ссоры, Драко действительно забыл, что Гарри носит его. Даже сейчас его взгляд задержался на древнем компасе не более чем на секунду, а затем беспокойство взяло верх. Он отодвинул прибор в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на огромный лилово-красный кровоподтек: дерево надавило здесь с такой силой, что повредило кожу. Драко не мог даже представить себе, насколько силен ушиб.

Конечно, слизеринец знал несколько исцеляющих заклинаний, в основном от синяков и царапин, и он тут же приступил к лечению поверхностных травм, которыми было покрыто почти все тело. Оставалось только гадать, каковы внутренние повреждения. Но Драко в любом случае не мог их вылечить без зелий. Он помнил кое-какие заклинания, но никогда не пользовался ими.

— Ну как, Гарри, тебе лучше?

— Не особо.

— Царапины и некоторые синяки исчезают.

— Болит внутри, — Гарри приложил руку к груди и, кашлянув, поморщился. — Как я это ненавижу.

— Что «это»? — спросил Драко, лихорадочно водя палочкой над очередным ушибом.

— Слабость. Беспомощность.

— Ты не слабый, — автоматически ответил слизеринец.

Гарри в ответ фыркнул, и тут же скривился от боли. Прежде чем снова заговорить, он несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Сейчас я лежу на земле — ай, осторожнее — и едва дышу, даже не двигаюсь. — Он кисло улыбнулся, — Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но сейчас я действительно был бы рад видеть мадам Помфри. Не обижайся.

— Не буду, — сказал Драко и перешел к следующему кровоподтеку. — А ты разговорился. Это хорошо.

— Это отвлекает.

— От чего?

— От того, что я чувствую себя, будто на витрине.

Взгляд Драко метнулся к лицу гриффиндорца. Гарри смотрел куда-то вверх, как можно дальше от собственной голой груди. Помимо очевидного физического дискомфорта он выглядел… смущенным. Драко позволил себе мягкую понимающую улыбку, зная, что гриффиндорец ее все равно не увидит.

— Не переживай, Поттер, я не расскажу девчонкам, какой ты на самом деле тощий.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду! Меня не волнует, что… — вспышка возмущения переросла в болезненный стон, и Гарри вдруг побледнел еще больше.

— Гарри? — Драко склонился к нему в надежде хоть что-то понять. — Что?

— Ничего! Я в порядке! Я… — гриффиндорец попытался сесть, и сразу же стало очевидно, что ему не стоило этого делать. Задыхаясь, он рухнул на спину. Кожа из бледной стала серой. Драко притронулся к его щеке тыльной стороной ладони — холодная и липкая.

— Гарри, прекрати строить из себя героя! Чертов гриффиндорец, ты же ранен! Скажи, в чем дело, — Драко разрывался между нетерпением и жутким беспокойством. Как Поттер может быть таким глупым? Или он специально хочет усугубить свои травмы? Но, в то же время, было что-то замечательное в том, как гриффиндорец постоянно пытался скрыть свою боль, в то время как сам Драко… он быстро отмел в сторону воспоминания об истории гиппогрифом. Сейчас у него было кое-что поважнее, чтобы подумать — например о том, что Гарри, кажется, вот-вот впадет в шок.

Драко крепко ухватил гриффиндорца за руку.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе, Поттер, ты должен сказать мне, что с тобой!

Гарри зажмурился на мгновение, потом заморгал мутными глазами.

— Не нужно… ох… я говорил… ребра… Я… — Глаза расфокусировать и закрылись, голова упала набок.

Если бы Драко подумал логически, он бы понял, что у Гарри, наверное, сломаны ребра, и он бы попробовал применить более глубокие исцеляющие чары. Он мог бы даже попытаться срастить кости с помощью заклинания, которое видел в брошюре «Оказание первой помощи излишне активным магам». Но в данный момент у него начисто отсутствовала логика. Вместо этого Драко протянул обе руки и осторожно положил их гриффиндорцу на грудь. И едва не отдернул их, почувствовав под ладонями острый край сломанной кости, но быстро взял себя в руки.

Может, несколько лет назад он читал о чем-то подобном в какой-то книге. Или видел, как кто-то это делал. А может и нет. Какие-то простые технологии исцеления: более фундаментальные, чем комплексные чары, используемые в современной магической медицине. Более общие, чем конкретные приемы, которыми пользовались целители-профессионалы. Драко понятия не имел, почему делает то, что делает, но здесь и сейчас это казалось единственно-верным решением.

Полностью сосредоточившись на Гарри, слизеринец скорее почувствовал чем увидел мягкое теплое свечение под своими ладонями. Он закрыл глаза и мысленно представил, как этот свет проходит в грудь гриффиндорца, окружает каждую кость, скрепляет ее и успокаивает боль. Он видел, как исчезают синяки и отеки, сменяясь сияющим теплом. Он даже был уверен, что видит — и ощущает — как срастаются сломанные кости, как все их кусочки собираются и становятся на место. Свечение усилилось и распространилась во всему телу, а затем медленно рассеялось, оставив после себя только легкое тепло и мерцание.

И только когда погас последний отсвет, до Драко дошло, что именно он пытался сделать. И слизеринец чувствовал себя очень глупо. Он же никакой не целитель! Что делать, если это не сработает? Что, если он только выставил себя дураком? Или, хуже того, что, если стресс был настолько сильным, что все это тепло и свет — всего лишь плод его воображения? Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень неловко, боясь открыть глаза.

И тут он заметил, что все еще не убрал ладони с поттеровской груди. Руки не слушались. Придется все-таки смотреть.

Сильно нервничая, Драко открыл глаза.

Первым, что он увидел, было лицо Гарри. Так же как и минуту назад, оно было грязным и в крови. Драко разочарованно нахмурился, не уверенный до конца, что именно ожидал увидеть. Присмотревшись, он удивленно моргнул. Царапины исчезли. И вместо болезненного выражения, которое не покидало его, даже когда он был без сознания, сейчас на лице гриффиндорца читалось умиротворение, словно он спокойно спал. В виде Гарри было что-то, от чего малейшие искры сострадания, которые когда-либо чувствовал Драко, разгорались пламенем. Движимый все тем же странным инстинктом, что заставил его положить руки на грудь гриффиндорца, Драко потянулся убрать с его лба прядь темных волос. Ему нужно было убедиться, что это реальность, что все порезы и ссадины действительно затянулись. И когда он протянул руку, то его взгляд упал на грудь Гарри.

Кожа гриффиндорца стала гладкой и бледной: ни следа ушибов, никаких царапин — даже там, где был мислокатор. Никаких тошнотворных синяков и отметин. Грудная клетка спокойно поднималась и опадала в размеренном ритме сна.

И Драко подозревал, что если бы у него хватило смелости осмотреть остальное тело гриффиндорца, он не нашел бы ни единого повреждения. Снова подняв глаза, он заметил краешек знакомого шрама, выглядывавший из-под челки Гарри. Ну, ведь не ждал же он на самом деле, что и эта отметина исчезнет, и, к слову, Драко даже испытал облегчение от того, что этого не случилось.

И тут его словно обухом по голове ударило. Он вылечил Гарри. Сам. Своими собственными руками. Имея в запасе только самые поверхностные знания о целительстве, Драко знал, что тут дело было гораздо сложнее — сущность всего волшебства: превращение желаемого в действительность. Для большей части повседневной магии слова заклинания и палочка были необходимы — чтобы сфокусировать силу. Тем не менее, часто очень сильная концентрация, твердое намерение или отчаянная ситуация оказывались достаточным стимулом.

И Драко понял, насколько отчаянно он хотел исцелить Гарри.

Слизеринец нервно сглотнул. Как он будет это объяснять? Однако, понимая, что вовсе не объяснения волновали его больше всего, Драко медленно наклонился вперед, остановившись только тогда, когда его лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах от лица гриффиндорца.

— Гарри, — прошептал он. — Гарри, проснись.

Гарри тихо вздохнул, словно не хотел просыпаться от хорошего сна. Драко вымученно улыбнулся.

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

— М-х-м-м. — Наконец зеленые глаза распахнулись за грязными стеклышками очков.

— Драко, — тихо и неуверенно сказал гриффиндорец, — что случилось?

Слизеринец проигнорировал его вопрос и не спешил отодвигаться.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри, кажется, всерьез обдумал этот вопрос. Если его и смутила такая близость Драко, то он этого не показал.

— Странно. Какое-то тепло и будто бы звон. — Он приложил ладонь к груди, затем очень пристально посмотрел на слизеринца. — Что ты сделал?

Драко снова ушел от ответа.

— Убери-ка руку. Репаро! Вот, я же говорил, что подлатаю твой свитер. Что-нибудь еще болит?

— Нет, все в порядке. Что со мной случилось? Я был… — Гарри попытался сесть, однако на полпути стало ясно, что хотя он и излечился от ран, но еще не полностью оправился от тяжелого испытания. Когда гриффиндорец стал заваливаться, Драко подхватил его и уложил на спину, на этот раз устроив голову Поттера у себя на коленях.

— Полегче. Ты пока не готов к мировому чемпионату по квиддичу.

Ощущение тяжести на собственных коленях пробуждало в слизеринце желание защитить и уберечь, но он тут же отогнал эти мысли.

— Забудем на время о квиддиче. Я вообще удивлен, что могу дышать, — Гарри окинул слизеринца вопросительным взглядом. — Драко, так что ты сделал?

Опустив глаза, Малфой мучительно перебирал в уме все более-менее правдоподобные объяснения, которые мог дать. Наконец он остановился на том из них, которое было ближе всего к истине.

— Я не знаю.

Несколько долгих секунд Гарри молча вглядывался в его серые глаза. Затем отвел взгляд.

— Нам правда нужно стать друзьями, — тихо сказал он, больше для себя, чем для Драко. Его голос дрожал от непонятных эмоций. Звучало похоже на угрызения совести, но слизеринец не был в этом уверен. Раскаяние, возможно. — Ты сделал все это… после того, как я… повел себя как настоящая скотина. — Он умолк, но у Драко не было слов. У него у самого комок стоял в горле, и он молча ждал. Гарри усмехнулся и заговорил снова: — Друзья. Какой из меня друг… я угрожал тебя бросить. Не могу поверить, что я это сделал. Но ты не ушел… Спасибо, Драко.

Слизеринец снова ощутил неловкость — что-то в последнее время это стало слишком частым явлением.

— Гарри… ты, наверное, совсем без сил. Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть?

Сперва казалось, что гриффиндорец готов воспротивиться, но затем он расслабился.

— Думаю, ты прав.

— Наконец перестал строить из себя героя?

— Ага. Теперь твоя очередь, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Тебе достанется обложка «Ведьмополитена», интервью и толпы поклонников.

Драко усмехнулся в ответ. Гарри шутил не часто, но слизеринец поймал себя на том, что ему нравились эти моменты.

— Естественно, так и должно быть. Я создан быть богатым и знаменитым. Это восхитительное тело, эти волосы, этот величественный профиль…

— Ты такой же тощий как я, Малфой. И нос у тебя слишком острый. — Драко мигом потянулся ощупать нос, но, спохватившись, сразу опустил руку и насупился. Гарри рассмеялся, а затем перевернулся на бок и медленно сел. — Ну, у тебя ведь есть волосы. Одно из трех — не так уж плохо, Драко.

Хмурая гримаса на лице слизеринца тут же уступила место выражению превосходства.

— Да, мои волосы божественны. — Он провел рукой по волосам, откидывая их назад, и широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав в них комки засохшей грязи. — Мерлин, мне нужен душ. — Гарри расхохотался. — Да уж, порядочному герою не полагается быть таким чумазым.

На это Поттер рассмеялся еще сильнее.

— О, да, это обратная сторона геройства. Чуть не забыл. Героям всегда приходится пачкаться.

— Только не мне.

— А еще, хотя бы раз в год ты встречаешься лицом к лицу со своей смертью.

— Эм-м…

— И у тебя должен быть очень могущественный заклятый враг, с которым, собственно, и нужно встречаться, и который в конечном итоге убьет тебя, если сможет.

— Погоди-ка…

— И не забудь прекрасный шрам, который символизирует твой неизменный статус чудика.

— Ладно, Поттер, ты меня убедил, — голос Драко был твердым, но безэмоциональным. — Я не создан для всех этих геройских дел. И буду счастлив, если мы просто доберемся до дома живыми.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

— Иногда это все, что нужно. Остаться в живых. Только это я и сделал, помнишь? — Его взгляд опустился на шею Драко. Затем он протянул руку, коснувшись его горла, и слизеринец от удивления едва не отшатнулся. — Кроме того, у тебя уже есть собственный шрам.

Драко моргнул и, не задумываясь, потянулся к шее. Гарри поймал его руку и приложил кончики пальцев к отметине. Слизеринец проследил пальцами тонкий горизонтальный рубец. Это напоминание все еще заставляло его нервничать. Наконец он опустил руку и сглотнул.

— Тебе надо немного отдохнуть перед тем, как двинемся в путь. Вставай, нужно поискать подходящее место, — его беспокойный взгляд метнулся к яме. — Хочу уйти отсюда подальше.

Драко поднялся на ноги, внезапно осознав, что для него это испытание тоже не прошло даром. Однако руку Гарри он протянул.

И Гарри ее принял.

***

Пока гриффиндорец спал, у Драко было время обдумать все, что произошло. Временами его неудержимо трясло, и он сжимал кулаки, до боли впиваясь грязными ногтями в ладони, пока пережидал очередной приступ дрожи.

Когда это наконец прошло, он осознал, что мир перед глазами слегка кружится. Он был истощен не меньше Гарри. Сейчас, когда у него появилось время, он понял, что этого следовало ожидать. Палочка не только помогала сосредоточить внимание и магическую энергию, но и обладала собственным волшебством, которое усиливало магию владельца. Без палочки любое, даже незначительное колдовство, может вымотать волшебника.

Беспалочковая магия не была широко распространена, однако, не была и редкостью. Обычно ее использовали в состоянии аффекта. Этот дополнительный импульс временно увеличивал силу магов. В принципе, именно после таких случаев и обнаруживалось, что ребенок родился волшебником. Стоило всерьез напугать или разозлить малыша — и в следующую секунду по комнате уже летает мебель. Существовало бесчисленное количество историй про волшебников и ведьм, которые в состоянии паники совершали невероятные подвиги при помощи беспалочковой магии, когда их детям грозила опасность, или защищая тех, кого любили. В момент ярости, бывало, с легкостью разбивались вдребезги все стекла, а при сильном испуге, словно сами собой, возникали мощнейшие щиты. Некоторым магам удавались поистине неописуемые вещи.

Так что ничего такого уж необыкновенного в этом не было. Драко, конечно же, испугался достаточно сильно, чтобы у него хватило сил на такое несложное беспалочковое заклинание, правда, то, что он сотворил не шло ни в какое сравнение с каким-нибудь разбитым бокалом.

Разбитый бокал. Драко опустил голову, отгоняя воспоминания.

Требовалось много больше, чем просто впасть в панику, чтобы сделать то, что сделал Драко, — намного больше. Ему пришлось признаться самому себе: он был в ужасе от мысли, что Гарри умрет у него на глазах. И что-то подсказывало слизеринцу, что никого, кроме Поттера, он не способен излечить таким способом. Между двумя людьми, пережившими вместе так много, не может не сформироваться своего рода связь, и Драко знал, что у них с Гарри именно так и было в последние две недели. И после всего этого перед Драко мог потерять гриффиндорца. В тот момент все остальное потеряло значение. Эта мысль сама по себе слегка пугала… а может, и не слегка.

Сейчас, когда непосредственная опасность миновала, Драко вспомнил, что произошло за несколько минут до того, как Гарри упал в яму. Так легко было спорить, кричать и оскорблять гриффиндорца. После кошмарной встречи с Темным лордом во сне было совсем несложно выплеснуть все свои переживания на Гарри, отвлечься от них, маскируя страх гневом и презрением. Угроза жизни матери тяжелым камнем давила на сердце, и было так легко возложить на гриффиндорца всю вину. Драко не ненавидел Гарри, теперь нет, но он не был готов рисковать жизнью мамы.

Были ли эти угрозы ложью? Еще одной игрой, которые так любил Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Очередная игра в кошки-мышки?

Драко вздохнул. Если разница?

В тот самый миг, как Гарри исчез под землей, все мысли вылетели у него из головы. Его мать, его собственная безопасность… все это стало незначительным. Не то чтобы Драко спас гриффиндорца чисто из доброты душевной. О мислокаторе он тогда тоже не думал. Это не было сознательным решением. По его мнению, у него просто не было выбора. Гарри был в опасности, и слизеринцу пришлось помочь ему.

Почему?

Драко посмотрел на крепко спящего гриффиндорца. Он выглядел таким невинным и беспомощным сейчас, но Малфой знал, насколько он на самом деле силен. И хотя слизеринец был немного одержим Поттером в течение многих лет — соперничество, борьба, оскорбления, конкуренция и все такое, — но никогда не задумывался, что за этим может скрываться нечто большее.

Что-то, связанное с природным магнетизмом Гарри. И даже несмотря на то, что он был просто очкастым мальчиком с растрепанными волосами, Гарри выделялся бы из толпы больше, чем все, кого Драко когда-либо встречал. Или, может быть, только сам Драко видел его таким. Он больше ни в чем не был уверен. Сейчас ему казалось, что он вообще уже ничего не знает. Последние две недели полностью перевернули всю его систему ценностей.

В чем он был уверен — так это в том, что Гарри все ещё весь покрыт грязью. С легкой улыбкой на губах Драко принялся накладывать очищающие чары, не переставая размышлять.

Как бы там ни было, Гарри стал ему ближе — безусловно, теперь, если они пойдут разными дорогами, его будет не хватать. Когда гриффиндорец грозился уйти, Драко боялся остаться за пределами действия мислокатора, но, кроме того, его пугало, что Поттер действительно бросит его. Он страшился остаться один в лесу, но еще больше боялся быть вдали от Гарри.

Понимание ситуации не пришло к нему ослепляющей вспышкой, скорее это было подобно тому, как в темной пыльной комнате загорелась свеча, но прошло много времени, прежде чем кто-то заметил источник света.

Он был буквально помешан на Гарри. Может быть, уже много лет.

Гриффиндорец произнес слово «друзья». Может быть, он был прав, но Драко не мог даже сравнить эту дружбу с тем, что знал раньше. Гарри совершенно не походил на Крэбба с Гойлом. Ни на Нота, ни на Блейза Забини. Это был Гарри, и он очень сильно отличался от всех.

Но Гарри и так всегда был другим.

Драко закончил очищать гриффиндорца и обратил внимание на свои волосы и одежду. Он не мог даже представить, как умудрился запачкать волосы, но в то время это его не волновало. Ничто не имело значения, кроме Гарри.

На миг перед глазами мелькнула картина синяков на груди гриффиндорца. И хотя он не видел сломанные кости собственными глазами, Драко знал, что они там были. И все, о чем он думал в тот момент — это как облегчить боль. А через минуту синяки пропали, и руки слизеринца касались совершенно здоровой, бледной и гладкой кожи…

Драко резко выпрямился, яростно моргая. Надо же, какой интересный мысленный образ. Но ведь тогда он просто думал о том, как исцелить Гарри. Да, точно.

Хотя он и заметил, что у Гарри очень нежная кожа. И после того, как свечение угасло… ну… она мерцала. Чуть-чуть. И еще он заметил, что гриффиндорец немного набрал вес.

«Не то чтобы он вообще мог похудеть сильнее, — угрюмо подумал Драко. — Наверное, дело в бисквитах. Мерлин, похоже, я переутомился».

Слизеринец заставил себя расслабиться, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева, которое они выбрали для отдыха. Он пытался устроиться поудобнее, когда вдруг нащупал что-то в своем кармане. Это был мислокатор. Он снял его с Гарри, когда лечил его синяки — просто так, чтобы не мешал.

Драко мог оставить его у себя, это было бы, бесспорно, умнее с его стороны, и безопаснее. Тем не менее, это было бы неправильно.

Улыбнувшись краешком губ, слизеринец обвязал шнурок компаса вокруг шеи Гарри и спрятал его под свитер. Если они вернутся в Хогвартс, то сделают это вместе. И им нужно успеть вовремя. Они должны успеть. Мысль о том, что все напрасно, была невыносима.

Как только они доберутся до Хогвартса, Дамблдор и Снейп, несомненно, найдут способ справиться с проклятьем. А до тех пор ничего нельзя сделать. Зелью можно противостоять только при помощи другого зелья, и несмотря на свои блестящие способности Драко был всего лишь студентом. Вплоть до седьмого курса они будут просто следовать рецептуре и узнавать о свойствах ингредиентов. И только со следующего года могут начать изобретать собственные зелья.

Драко закусил губу и рассеянно подумал об огромном хранилище Снейпа со всевозможными баночками, пузырьками и ящичками, расположенными в алфавитном порядке на полках в кабинете зельеварения. Там было так много всего — и обычного, и экзотического… что-то из этого должно помочь, Снейп всегда точно знает, что нужно делать. Драко был уверен в этом.

Немного успокоив себя этими мыслями, слизеринец собрался лечь, но кое-что привлекло его внимание. Травянистое растение с длинными висячими листьями. Аир. Ингредиент для зелий. Драко чуть не рассмеялся, вспомнив разговоры гриффиндорца о том, чтобы выискивать компоненты, растущие под ногами. Он присмотрелся получше. Так и есть — аир тростниковый, лунная трава. Очень ядовитый, если его съесть сырым или неправильно употребить в приготовлении зелья. Иногда его использовали в старомодных зельях удачи, но в других составах он был мощным и обязательным компонентом. Именно так и было с зельем Затмения души.

Не уверенный, зачем ему это нужно, Драко вырвал с корнем небольшой кустик. В нем не было фактической пользы, ведь Гарри нужен антидот, а не само зелье. И, в любом случае, слизеринец просто не смог бы изобрести его. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что должен оставить растение у себя. На всякий случай. Быстро срезав листву, он сунул корень в карман и улегся в тени дерева, с удивлением обнаружив, что на душе стало еще тяжелее, чем раньше. Неясные мысли блуждали в сознании, но они были настолько туманны, что просто не было шансов разложить все по полочкам.

Драко пытался расслабиться, отвлечься от тяжелых дум, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Нечеткие мысленные образы отдавались шумом в голове, и все, о чем он мечтал — это прекратить его. Так он промучился с минуту, пока случайно не коснулся рукой Гарри. Боясь, что тот проснется, Драко тут же отдернул руку. Но гриффиндорец не шевелился.

Слизеринец рассматривал Гарри, снова думая о том, как близок был к тому, чтобы потерять его. И опять же, он удивлялся, насколько ему это было небезразлично. И все из-за чего? Только потому, что он не смог прямо сказать гриффиндорцу о том, что происходит, закрылся щитом высокомерия, и это чуть не привело к драке? Идиотизм. Он не мог продолжать играть в эту игру, отказываясь принять реальность в угоду личному спокойствию.

Драко машинально погладил карман с корнем аира. Если бы он все рассказал Гарри, возможно, вместе они смогли бы что-нибудь придумать. Поттер был сильным магом, и как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, он был далеко не глуп. Может быть, вместе они смогли бы найти способ остановить действие проклятья. Или быстрее добрались бы домой, а там Снейп поможет. Или, по крайней мере, у Драко не будет желания биться головой об стену от отчаяния, причин которого Гарри даже не понимает.

Или… или…

Он должен сказать Гарри. Все дело в этом.

В тот же миг жужжание в голове и чувство тревоги исчезли. Ощущая странный внутренний свет — такого никогда раньше не было, — Драко подвинулся ближе к гриффиндорцу. Настолько близко, что задел рукой край его свитера. На этот раз Драко не стал отодвигаться. И становилось легче, постепенно исчезал страх, что Гарри может исчезнуть, как только слизеринец отвернется. Забавно, что он переживает о такой ерунде, подумал Драко, засыпая.

***

Первое, что осознал Гарри, придя в себя, это то, что он ничего не понимает. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, что окружен деревьями. Почему он спал в середине дня? Гарри заморгал от яркого света и вдруг все вспомнил. Спор, ушедшую из-под ног землю, ловушку, боль, удушье и, наконец, Драко, который спас его. Снова. Гарри закрыл глаза и с трудом подавил стон.

Он не знал, чего было больше сейчас — стыда или злости на самого себя. И конечно, смятение напомнило ему ту сцену, когда он лежал на земле, а Драко исцелял его, положив руки на голую грудь. За всю свою жизнь Гарри не испытывал ничего более смущающего. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым, таким беспомощным перед Малфоем, и не смог бы объяснить, почему придает этому такое огромное значение. Если в чем-то и была уверенность, так только в том, что во всем произошедшем была лишь его, Гарри, вина.

«Я на самом деле хотел сбежать с мислокатором. Я действительно собирался это сделать».

В голове против воли раз за разом всплывал один и тот же момент — как он угрожает уйти. Гарри вспоминал гнев, который переполнял его тогда, видел страх и отчаяние на лице Драко. И, наконец, самое омерзительное — чувство власти и вседозволенности, захлестнувшее его в тот короткий миг, когда он понял, что жизнь Драко в его руках. Будь Гарри в здравом уме, такого бы не случилось. Это было в стиле Волдеморта, и несколько лет назад темный маг уже пытался соблазнить его этой силой. Даже годы спустя Гарри не смог забыть, что на протяжении какой-то ничтожной доли секунды он всерьез обдумывал эту возможность.

Это была его слизеринская сторона, существование которой Гарри долго пытался отрицать. Но все же она была. Он на самом деле получал удовольствие, играя с чужой жизнью. От этой мысли Гарри затошнило.

А в следующее мгновение его собственная жизнь оказалась в руках Драко.

Драко, слизеринец до мозга костей, без колебаний спас его.

Какая ирония.

Гнев отступил, оставив только жгучее чувство стыда, и Гарри зажмурился до боли в глазах. «Почему я это сделал? Как я мог дойти до такого?»

После фиаско в Министерстве весной прошлого года он поклялся не поддаваться эмоциям. Поклялся не принимать импульсивных решений, основанных на нерациональных домыслах. Когда он поддался в прошлый раз — погибли люди. На этот раз мог погибнуть он.

«Не то чтобы я этого не заслужил», — мрачно подумал Гарри. Тихонько заворчав, он выпрямился и прислонился спиной к дереву, желая получше осмотреться, и только тут почувствовал, что его держат за руку. Опустив взгляд, он увидел Драко.

Драко крепко спал и, должно быть, переместился во сне, потому что лежал очень близко, накрыв ладонью руку Гарри каким-то защитным жестом. Где-то на задворках разума у Поттера возникла мысль, что он должен быть недоволен таким вторжением в личное пространство, но он быстро подавил ее. Как мог он досадовать, если Драко оберегал его даже во сне? Более того, как бы он посмел? Драко был единственной причиной, по которой он, Гарри, все еще жив. Уже дважды. Он, черт возьми, должен быть несказанно благодарен Малфою за все то, что он для него сделал.

Гарри разозлился на себя, с новой силой взметнулось чувство вины. Эхом в голове пронеслись слова, которые он бросил в лицо слизеринцу: «Неблагодарный? Неблагодарный?! Да это же ты втянул меня во все это!» И боль в серых глазах, и ответный выкрик Драко: «Сколько раз мне еще извиняться?»

Гарри не знал, можно ли вообще чувствовать себя более виноватым, если, конечно, ты никого не убил. Драко с лихвой искупил свои ошибки, и он это знал. Он перешел все границы, поступив так, как поступил, и это даже не считая того, что Драко вытащил его из ямы. Он извинился, доказал свою искренность, и Гарри принял его извинения. Разве этого не достаточно?

«Я такой ублюдок».

Рука у Драко была тонкая и бледная, пальцы нервно сжимали рукав поттеровского свитера. И рассматривать их вот так близко оказалось… увлекательно. Ладони слизеринца почти не отличались по размеру, но в то время как собственные всегда казались Гарри костлявыми и неуклюжими, руки Драко — напротив, выглядели тонкими, изящными, и даже нежными. Однако, несомненно, сильными. Не то чтобы у него была привычка изучать чужие руки, но тем не менее. Проследив взглядом линии пальцев, он заметил на указательном красный след, и отпечаток на внутренней стороне большого пальца.

Поддавшись любопытству, Гарри очень медленно и осторожно, боясь разбудить, перевернул руку Драко ладонью вверх. И замер.

Кожа, ободранная веревкой, а в центре полумесяцами краснели следы от ногтей. Гарри сглотнул, подумав, что другая рука наверняка в таком же состоянии. Наверное, веревка выскальзывала, пока Драко тянул его наверх. Вспомнились собственные гневные слова:

«Позволь просветить тебя, Малфой. В жизни не бывает легко! Не все в мире создано для удобства твоей чистокровной задницы, или твоих чистеньких идеальных ручек!»

Гарри зажмурился, и тут же устыдился, почувствовав влагу не глазах. За стыдом пришла очередная волна вины. Эти изнеженные руки оказались достаточно крепкими, чтобы вытащить его.

Еще большее раскаяние он почувствовал, когда подумал о том, как, должно быть, трудно было вытаскивать его из ямы. Гарри просто не представлял, как Малфою хватило сил сделать это в одиночку. Он смутно припоминал веревку, обернутую вокруг его тела, но не помнил, откуда она взялась. Честно говоря, он не помнил практически ничего, за исключением двух вещей: надрывный голос Драко, все время звавший его, и собственное черное отчаяние от понимания того, что ему не выбраться. Но он выбрался, и тот, кого ему следовало благодарить за это, сейчас крепко спал рядом.

Гарри бережно опустил руку Драко ему на грудь и отодвинулся, чтобы рассмотреть его.

Драко не оставил его. Невероятно, но факт. Залечив все раны Гарри, он слишком вымотался, чтобы заметить жженые ссадины на своих руках, слишком увлекся, чтобы беспокоиться о собственном излечении. А потом еще и впился ногтями в без того пострадавшие ладони. Гарри подозревал, что Драко этого даже не заметил, и его горло сжимало сухим спазмом.

Драко действительно было не безразлично, что будет с Гарри, и не только в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Он был рядом. Не просто шел в ту же сторону, а по-настоящему был рядом, внимательно слушал все, о чем Гарри говорил, и следил за тем, что он делал. Это было странно, вот такое внимание после стольких лет вражды, но в то же время это было прекрасно. За последние несколько дней Гарри понял, что они с Драко, в сущности, совсем не знают друг друга. Возможно, это потому, что вокруг больше никого не было, но какая разница? И еще, может быть, Гарри никогда ни с кем не общался так близко.

Рон и Гермиона… как же они? Разве не они самые близкие? Конечно да! Они много лет были ему настоящими друзьями. Хотя… это все-таки немного другое. С прошлой весны Гарри отдалился от всех, в том числе и от лучших друзей. Он не избегал их, просто замкнулся в себе. Его летние письма были такими же вежливыми, но краткими и безличными. До возвращения в школу Гарри вообще мало разговаривал.

Со дня смерти Сириуса он не говорил практически ни с кем вплоть до настоящего времени, до Драко. Ему просто нечего было сказать. Не то чтобы нынешняя ситуация способствовала приятным беседам, но Гарри и не хотел пустой болтовни. Он ее ненавидел. Ему нужно было занять себя чем-то, конкретной задачей. Ему нужно было постоянно бороться, чтобы снова ощутить вкус к жизни, а не слепо барахтаться в омуте своего горя. Черт возьми, если не считать того, что его чуть не прикончил Волдеморт, это было самое то, чтобы вырваться из клетки, в которой Гарри сам себя запер. Даже в этом ему помог Драко.

А может быть, никто кроме Драко не смог бы.

Гарри даже приоткрыл рот, проникнувшись идеей этой до странности близкой дружбы. В голове замелькали картинки последних дней: Драко, крепко державший его и говоривший, что Гарри сейчас не готов к мировому кубку; теплая спина Драко, прижатая к его собственной по ночам; Драко, практически тащивший его на себе из логова Волдеморта; Драко, помогающий ему сесть после перенесенной пытки; Драко, во сне ухватившийся за рукав его свитера только недавно… Гарри легонько тронул пальцами то место, где соприкасались их руки.

У него были друзья, но они почти никогда не прикасались друг к другу. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. На самом деле прикосновения его смущали, это было нечто за пределами его опыта, ведь, живя у Дурслей, он получал их даже меньше, чем хорошей еды и нормальной одежды.

На четвертом курсе его впервые обняли по-настоящему — крепко, покровительственно, с любовью — это была миссис Уизли, и Гарри тогда испытал настоящий шок. Это чувство, когда чьи-то руки обнимают тебя, словно для этого человека ты центр вселенной, защищают, даже если это всего лишь на несколько коротких мгновений… у него не было слов, чтобы описать. Конечно, он обнимался с Гермионой, обменивался дружескими похлопываниями с Роном, но объятия миссис Уизли — это было нечто совсем иное.

И то, как держал его Драко… тоже было по-другому.

Еще одним потрясением стало понимание того, сколько раз за последние дни они с Драко прикасались друг к другу. Не считая того, что спали спина к спине, они десятки раз помогали друг другу на крутых склонах, или просто преодолевая различные препятствия, не задумываясь, подавали руку и принимали ее. Собственные действия удивляли Гарри. Он припомнил, как, положив руку на плечо Драко и упершись лбом в его лоб, говорил с ним, и это было так… интимно, совершенно за рамками всех его представлений о личном пространстве, — и он даже не знал тогда, почему делает это. До этого самого момента даже не задумывался. Вот еще одно доказательство того, как свободно он чувствует себя с Малфоем, несмотря на то, что весь его прошлый опыт кричал, что это безумие.

Гарри снова вздохнул. Слишком долго он уже бродил по лесу, вдалеке от друзей, истощенный и издерганный. Все тело ныло от долгой ходьбы и лазанья по горам, от ночевок на голой земле. Его по-прежнему очень беспокоило, смогут они добраться до школы пешком или нет, и он чувствовал себя одиноким, но отчаянно пытался не показывать, насколько ему тяжело.

И все это время Драко был рядом. И Гарри подумалось — это единственное, что имеет значение сейчас.

Он понятия не имел, что все это означает, и слишком устал, чтобы анализировать. Но в одном Гарри был твердо уверен: он будет относиться к Драко так, как хотел бы, чтобы относились к нему самому. Малфой это заслужил. Он и сам ненавидел вопросы, поэтому если Драко хочет хранить свои секреты, если видения, которыми мучил его Волдеморт были слишком личными, то это его право, и Гарри будет его уважать. И в его желании вернуться в Хогвартс как можно скорее не было ничего противоестественного. Вообще, это была чертовски хорошая мысль. С тех пор как они покинули подземелья Волдеморта, Драко не давал никаких поводов для недоверия, и Гарри собирался вести себя соответственно.

Гарри еще раз оглядел Драко. Он выглядел таким уставшим и бледным, несмотря на то, что много времени проводил на солнце. Недавние события действительно дорого ему обошлись, подумал Гарри, вспоминая их ссору, последующее спасение и лечебные чары, которые Драко применил к нему.

Ему захотелось узнать, как долго они спали, и Гарри сориентировался с помощью своей палочки и положения солнца. Почти полдень. Они проспали несколько часов. Драко не понравится, что они потеряли столько времени, он каждый день настаивал на том, чтобы пройти как можно больше. Тем не менее, Гарри думал, что на этот раз он не будет против.

Гарри потянулся за мешком с едой и почувствовал движение на груди. Удивленный, он ощупал шею и нашел цепочку мислокатора, а затем и сам прибор. Драко не забрал его, хотя у него была масса возможностей это сделать, и Гарри не стал бы его винить. Но сейчас он ощутил прилив благодарности. Этот маленький жест так много говорил. Драко все еще доверял ему.

После всего, что произошло, Драко по-прежнему готов был рискнуть, полагаясь на Гарри, и этот факт поразил последнего, и уже не в первый раз он задал себе вопрос: тот ли это Драко Малфой, которого он знал столько лет? Драко изменился. Или, если быть точным, изменилось положение вещей.

А потом ему в голову пришла другая мысль, и Гарри удивился, что не замечал этого раньше.

«Я тоже изменился».

Год назад — черт, да две недели назад, всего лишь — он ни за что не дал бы Малфою ни единого шанса. Да что там, он тогда даже сомневался, человек ли тот на самом деле. Фактически, Гарри вполне устраивало презирать всех, кто не был на его стороне, и особенно Драко. Он делил все исключительно на черное и белое, и ему это нравилось. Так было проще.

«Но это не правильно».

Жизнь — сложная штука, и люди неоднозначны по своей природе. Драко не был исключением из этого правила, и Гарри вдруг понял, что рад этому.

Он улыбнулся сам себе и снова занялся едой.

***

Драко разбудил прохладный ветерок, коснувшийся лица. Он сонно повернулся, собираясь разбудить Гарри и спросить у него, как долго, по его мнению, они проспали, но рядом никого не оказалось. Сон как рукой сняло. Борясь с накатившей паникой, он выпрямился и огляделся, но никого не обнаружил. Гарри пропал без следа.

«Он не мог уйти далеко, — рассудил Драко, пытаясь успокоиться. — У него мислокатор. Он не бросит меня. Я знаю, он бы так не поступил!»

Не зная, что делать, Драко вскочил и резко повернулся… и врезался в Поттера.

— Ауч! — тот отпрянул на шаг, а затем рассмеялся. — Что ж, рад, что ты наконец проснулся.

Щеки Драко опалило жаром, и он знал, что краснеет.

— Где, черт возьми, тебя носит? — торопливо спросил он, не желая выглядеть отчаявшимся или слишком сердитым. Но Гарри только улыбнулся.

— Что, уже соскучился по мне?

Драко покраснел еще сильнее, от чего Поттер снова развеселился, чем вконец смутил его. Он сердито поджал губы, не желая отвечать на такой дурацкий вопрос.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Расслабься, Драко, мне просто нужно было в туалет… ну, в нашем случае, до ближайшего дерева. Кстати, ты проснулся как раз к десерту.

Драко закатил глаза и взял у Гарри мешок.

— Ты ешь слишком много сладкого, — пробормотал он, усевшись под деревом.

Гарри со смешком плюхнулся рядом.

— Переживаешь за мою девчачью фигуру? Если не буду осторожен, то стану толще, чем Дадли.

Сказано это было таким серьезным тоном, что Драко не мог не рассмеяться.

— А, это твой китообразный кузен, да? Не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать об этом. Ладно, можешь лопать сладости сколько хочешь. На самом деле, тебе это на пользу, я заметил, что ты уже не такой тощий. И ребра уже не так торчат. — Внезапно умолкнув, Драко покосился на Гарри, который смотрел на него круглыми от удивления глазами. И тут до Драко дошло, что именно он сказал. Ну да, чтобы заметить, надо смотреть. — Оу… мне… мне жаль, я просто хотел сказать, ну, ты знаешь, было чертовски тяжело тащить тебя из этой ямы, понимаешь, Поттер?

«Мерлин, я заговариваюсь», — подумал Драко и решил, что лучше бы он все еще спал. Чтобы сгладить внезапную неловкость он схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и протянул мешок Гарри.

— Вот, держи свой десерт.

Гарри опять рассмеялся и запустил руку в мешок до самого плеча.

— Вообще-то… я уже взял три шоколадных бисквита, просто хотел еще фруктов. Ага… яблоко… вот и отлично.

— Три шоколадных… у тебя абсолютно отсутствует чувство меры, знаешь? — Драко посмотрел на то, что держал в руке. Сэндвич. И кажется… — Черт! Солонина. Дай мне этот мешок, мне нужно что-то реально съедобное.

Пока он копался в поисках нормальной еды, Гарри захрустел яблоком.

— Эм-м, Драко?

— Что?

— Кажется, это яблоко испорчено. Оно какое-то сухое.

Драко поднял голову, намереваясь сказать этому недотепе, что в таком мешке ничего не может испортиться, но то, что он увидел, было гораздо забавнее.

— Гарри, это не яблоко.

Тот непонимающе нахмурился.

— Оно выглядит как яблоко, хоть и странноватое, и пахнет яблоком.

— Это айва, — объяснил Драко, не уверенный, всерьез Поттер или придуривается. — Ты разве никогда не видел ее?

Гарри бросил на него робкий взгляд.

— Может, у тети Петуньи на кухне и была парочка, но мне в любом случае никогда не разрешали трогать вазу с фруктами, поэтому я не знаю. А дядя Вернон и Дадли признавали фрукты только в пирогах.

— Ну так, это айва, причем совершенно свежая.

Гарри критически оглядел ее и осторожно откусил.

— На вкус вроде неплохо, только чуть суховато. А ее вообще-то едят?

— Ну, — протянул Драко, — я чаще видел, что ее используют как украшение стола или делают желе, честно говоря, оно довольно вкусное. Слегка вяжущее, на мой вкус. — Он задумчиво склонил голову набок. — На вид она вполне аппетитная. Взять вот тот же ананас. Какой идиот додумался первым взять в руки эту колючую штуку и сказать: О, посмотрите-ка! Он весь в шипах, а листьями так легко порезаться, пожалуй, я его съем!

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Если уж на то пошло, подумай о первом человеке, который ел омаров. По идее это деликатес, но они больше похожи на скорпионов-мутантов, и готовить их нужно живьем, а их страшные клешни запросто могут оттяпать тебе палец. Или вот например икра. Эти крохотные склизкие…

Драко побледнел.

— Лучше не продолжай, Поттер, а то испортишь мой тонкий вкус относительно еды. Омары для меня и так уже не вариант. Ни за что не стану есть их снова. — Он бросил взгляд на свой сэндвич. — Знаешь, похоже, я потерял аппетит.

Лицо Гарри смягчилось.

— Извини, Драко, мне просто показалось, что это забавно. Один раз к тете в гости пришли очень богатые клиенты, и она приготовила омаров и маленькие бутербродики с икрой на закуску. Я хотел посмотреть, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, но стоило мне протянуть руку к столу, как тетя ударила по ней и сказала, что не будет переводить на меня такие дорогие продукты, и заперла в чулане до ухода гостей. Так что я придумал себе массу причин не любить такую еду.

Драко медленно кивнул.

— Теперь понятно.

Улыбка на лице Гарри вдруг снова стала лукавой.

— Ну, кому же захочется есть эти скользкие слизистые шарики, пахнущие рыбой и извлеченные из…

— Поттер!

— Ой, прости, я что-то не то сказал? — с невинным видом поинтересовался тот, откусив огромный кусок айвы.

Драко покачал головой, уступая. Спорить с Поттером — гиблое дело. Хотя частенько это бывало довольно занятно.

— Так ты дашь мне спокойно поесть, чтобы мы могли наконец убраться отсюда? И так уже столько времени потеряли.

Гарри посерьезнел.

— Извини, — на этот раз прозвучало гораздо искренней, — тебе и правда нужно поесть. Ты выглядел таким бледным… когда спал. — Теперь настала очередь Драко ошеломленно уставиться на Поттера и внутренне злорадствовать, когда тот покраснел. — Не подумай, что я тебя рассматривал во сне, или то-то вроде того, но ты же был рядом, и было трудно не заметить, ну, ты понимаешь, ты еще до этого выглядел немного потрепанным, так что я подумал…

— Поттер?

— Да?

— Заткнись.

— Оу.

«Одно очко Драко Малфою». Немного приободрившись, Драко слегка улыбнулся и вернулся к поискам подходящей пищи, которая не будет напоминать ему о скорпионах-мутантах и прочей гадости. Он и так не особо любил икру, и ел ее, только если не мог отвертеться, да и то стараясь не думать, что именно ест. Что ж, вряд ли в ближайшее время ему светит приглашение на званый ужин.

Наконец, он откопал овсяную лепешку, это была вполне безопасная еда.

— Кстати, Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он с набитым ртом. — Что-нибудь болит?

— Честно говоря, нет. Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Просто удивительно.

Драко поднял глаза и наткнулся на непонятный взгляд Гарри.

— Что удивительно?

— То, что ты провернул. У меня такое ощущение, будто я заново родился. Серьезно, Драко, как ты это сделал?

Он бы ответил, если бы мог, вот только у него не было внятных ответов.

— Просто старая техника исцеления. Матильда, моя нянька показала мне ее, — соврал он.

— А, — немного разочарованно сказал Гарри, и Драко был уверен, что тот почувствовал его ложь.

Он не мог врать Гарри. Ведь он сам только недавно поклялся, что не будет ничего скрывать от него. Драко опустил голову.

— Ну, если честно, это не так. Я и сам не совсем уверен, как это получилось. Может быть, когда я с этим разберусь, то покажу тебе, хорошо? Потому что я до сих пор сам пытаюсь понять.

Отнюдь не исчерпывающий ответ, на самом деле, и не ответ вовсе, но Гарри, кажется, удовлетворился им гораздо больше, чем предыдущим.

— Ладно, — сказал он и откусил еще кусок айвы.

Драко вернулся к своей лепешке, но едва успел за нее взяться, как Гарри откашлялся. Драко поднял голову.

— Что такое?

Гарри поколебался несколько секунд, избегая его взгляда — похоже, он боролся с собой.

— Я… эм… хотел извиниться. За то, что вел себя так по-свински. Это все случилось из-за меня. Я думал… Иногда бывает, что я… увлекаюсь, как бы… и я повел себя как полный идиот. — Он снова опустил глаза. — Если бы я не давил так… ну, ты знаешь… мы бы не поссорились, и я ни за что не должен был…

— Погоди, Гарри, притормози-ка. Просто остановись на секунду. — Гарри поднял взгляд, он выглядел неожиданно неуверенным в себе, и это казалось таким неуместным, хоть и шло ему. Драко стиснул зубы. Он должен был сказать кое-что гораздо более важное, пока Гарри совсем не увлекся извинениями. Много чего, если быть точным. И сейчас, казалось, настало самое подходящее время, если такое вообще могло быть. Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Гарри, ты имел право злиться на меня. Я не самый приятный в мире человек в плане общения, как ты сам знаешь. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Слушай, есть кое-что, что я тебе не рассказывал. Я должен был…

— Я знаю.

Сердце Драко подпрыгнуло и заколотилось быстро-быстро.

— Знаешь? — голос сорвался, и он кашлянул, прочистив горло. — Что ты знаешь?

Гарри смотрел в сторону.

— Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь от меня, — сказал он тихо.

Драко был уверен, что Гарри что-то подозревает, но услышав это вот так, от него самого, он почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается.

— Гарри, я…

Гарри остановил его, подняв руку.

— На самом деле я решил, что не хочу, чтобы ты мне это рассказывал.

Если и было то, чего Драко от него не ожидал, то вот именно этого.

— Ты — что?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказывал. — Гарри подсел поближе. — Послушай, я много думал об этом, пока ты спал. Когда у меня были сны и видения о Волдеморте, и даже когда ничего не происходило, все вокруг только и делали, что устраивали мне допросы. Все хотели знать, что я видел, о чем думал, или как-то еще покопаться в моей голове, а все, чего хотел я — это хоть немного личного пространства. Так что, я полагаю, ты тоже это заслужил.

— Но Гарри…

— Нет, Драко. Я был засранцем. Я не доверял тебе и не уважал твою личную жизнь. Даже если я и старался наладить с тобой нормальные отношения, то делал это свысока. И потом, я не учитывал, скольким тебе пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы вытащить нас обоих. Мне следовало доверять тебе.

Драко не верил своим ушам. Звучало так, словно Гарри и в самом деле долго обдумывал свои слова, и он не знал, что на это ответить. Тот, казалось, понял это и продолжил.

— Ты заслужил мое доверие, Драко. И мое уважение. И, думаю, мою дружбу тоже. Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, это проявить по отношению к тебе любезность, которой хотел бы сам после нападок Волдеморта. Просто немного личного пространства, чтобы спокойно подумать и разобраться. Мне кажется, если ты держишь что-то в секрете, у тебя есть на то причины, и я тебе доверяю. Так что не надо мне ничего рассказывать. Я не хочу этого знать.

Драко уставился на него в немом изумлении. Он настроился рассказать все: о том, что происходило в видениях; об угрозах в адрес его матери; о зелье Затмения души. Но глядя в доверчивые глаза Гарри, он заколебался.

— Но, Гарри, ты не понимаешь!

Тот пожал плечами.

— Может, и нет. А может, мне и не нужно понимать. Нам обоим и так тяжело приходится, и если тебе будет легче держать что-то при себе, то я не возражаю. Пусть у тебя будут свои секреты, меня это вполне устраивает. Ты можешь довериться мне, а я доверюсь тебе. — На этом он широко улыбнулся. — За мной должок.

Последние остатки решимости Драко растаяли под лучами этой улыбки. «Как я могу сказать ему теперь? Он выглядит таким счастливым, спокойным. Как я могу сказать ему, что часы уже тикают, отсчитывая последние дни его жизни, и если я… если я… — Внезапно его наполнила решимость. — Я найду контр-заклинание, сам найду. Мы доберемся до Хогвартса вовремя, а даже если и нет, то с Гарри все равно все будет в порядке. Я могу сделать это. Знаю, что могу. И Гарри даже не нужно ничего знать, пока у меня не будет хороших новостей».

Поглощенный новой целью, Драко слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Ты мне должен. Так вот, чего бы мне хотелось, так это чудесную ванну с проточной водой, чтобы смыть с себя всю грязь, в которой я извозился, пока вытаскивал тебя из ямы. Испачкался-то я точно из-за тебя, и очищающего заклинания явно будет недостаточно.

Удивительно, но улыбка Гарри стала еще шире.

— Никаких проблем!

Драко слегка насторожил такой ответ. Несколько минут спустя он проглотил последний кусочек лепешки, а Гарри облизал косточку айвы.

«Айва. Почему это кажется важным?», — подумал Драко, напрягая мозги, но так ни до чего и не думался.

— Готов идти? — спросил он небрежно.

— Конечно, — голос Гарри был ровным, но в глазах еще плясали смешинки. Он встал и потянулся. — Я готов, если ты готов.

Он сжал косточку в ладони, размахнулся и бросил ее. И тут Драко будто что-то ударило. Он подскочил и в прыжке поймал косточку.

Гарри удивленно моргнул.

— Ого. Если бы ты так ловил снитч, то давно побил бы меня в квиддиче. Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, зачем ты это сделал?

Драко вдруг осознал, как глупо он, должно быть, выглядел. Он посмотрел на косточку в своей ладони.

— Ну… не хочу оставлять никаких следов нашего пребывания. Это слишком рискованно.

— А, — недоверчиво сказал Гарри. Драко скривился, но тот уже повернулся и пошел прочь, а Малфой взял косточку обеими руками и разломил ее пополам, высыпав на руку несколько круглых семян.

Без колебаний он сложил семечки в карман рядом с корнем аира и побежал догонять Гарри. Забытая скорлупа осталась лежать на земле.

***

Солнце уже стало снижаться к горизонту, когда Гарри наконец услышал звук, которого так долго ждал. Он улыбнулся Драко, вид у того был подозрительный и неуверенный, как и все последние несколько часов. Идти сегодня было довольно приятно. Они вышли из долины, преодолев невысокий хребет, и, к счастью, земля теперь была гораздо тверже. Гарри намеренно выбрал направление под гору, потому как знал, что таким образом они непременно выйдут к…

— Река! — радостно воскликнул Гарри. — Мы это сделали.

Драко помрачнел.

— И ради этого мы так упорно шли сюда все это время? — Он покачал головой. — Погоди, не отвечай, сперва скажи-ка мне, как ты узнал, что здесь есть река?

— Это просто. Дождевая вода должна куда-то стекать. И она всегда течет вниз. Вот так и узнал, — пояснил Гарри, сделав умное лицо. — В самой нижней точке горных долин всегда есть реки.

Драко хмуро покосился на него.

— Всезнайка. Гарри, я думаю, ты проводишь слишком много времени с… с Грэйнджер, я имею в виду.

Гарри ощетинился, как только невысказанное слово замерло на кончике языка Драко, но ничего не сказал. Он мог простить ему это. Трудно вот так сразу отказаться от многолетней привычки, но у Драко неплохо получалось. Конечно, Гарри это не особо нравилось, но сама попытка уже заслуживала уважения.

— Знаешь, мы с тобой многим обязаны Гермионе. В том числе тем, что можем спать по ночам в сухой палатке.

— Чего бы я ни отдал сейчас за настоящую волшебную палатку, — пробормотал Драко. — В четырнадцать лет мне подарили такую, чтобы я мог ездить на Всемирный Кубок по квиддичу, и не беспокоить при этом родителей.

— Правда? — заинтересовался Гарри. Он помнил, как был поражен внутренним убранством палатки Уизли, какой же должна быть палатка Драко? — Что в ней было?

— Ну, она, конечно, была не настолько фантастическая, как у родителей, — сказал Драко, и в его голосе проскользнула легкая ностальгия. — Но, думаю, она была достаточно большой. Там имелась кладовка, которую домовики всегда заранее наполняли всякими вкусностями, и зал для отдыха. На входе стояла глупейшая статуя какого-то пра-пра-пра-дедушки, но мама настаивала, что мне просто необходимо иметь перед глазами произведения искусства. Спальня не такая шикарная, как в поместье, но, на самом деле, она была даже больше, с огромной кроватью, украшенной резьбой. А в ванной был большой бассейн с горячей водой, а еще там были лучшие в мире пузыри… Погоди-ка… ты вроде говорил, что я смогу помыться?

Гарри был слишком занят, пытаясь подобрать челюсть. Конечно, он знал, что Драко привык к таким вещам, но слышать, как он говорит о них самым обыденным тоном, словно это само собой разумеется… это слишком сильно напоминало Гарри Люциуса. Он мотнул головой, прогоняя неуместную ассоциацию.

— А, ну да. Слушай, Малфой, а было ли когда-нибудь такое, что ты чего-то хотел, но не мог получить? — Драко вздрогнул. — Ой, извини, Драко. Я забыл.

Тот чуть наклонил голову, принимая извинения, и тихо сказал:

— Да.

— Да?..

— Я хотел быть достаточно хорошим.

От его тона у Гарри внутри похолодело.

— Ты и так достаточно хорош.

Драко одарил его насмешливым взглядом.

— О, какая честь слышать это от тебя.

Гарри собрался, было, ответить что-нибудь колкое, но проглотил насмешку, вспомнив, что обещал себе не ввязываться в споры. Вместо этого он заставил себя задуматься над словами Драко. Действительно задуматься. И когда он это сделал, его рот округлился буквой «о», до него наконец дошло, что конкретно имелось в виду.

— Ну, — медленно сказал он, — для меня ты и правда достаточно хорош. Это считается?

Драко улыбнулся, как-то очень загадочно, и ничего не ответил.

— Так как там насчет ванны, Поттер? Каков твой блестящий план? Мои волосы не становятся чище, знаешь ли.

Гарри испустил короткий вздох облегчения и рассмеялся. Затем широким жестом указал на реку.

— Ваша ванна готова, сэр.

— Моя… что? — Драко широко распахнул глаза. — Ты шутишь. — Он сделал шаг назад. — Я же говорил тебе, что и близко не подойду к реке.

— Почему нет? — Гарри опустился на корточки у кромки воды и потрогал ее, проверяя температуру. — Не такая уж и холодная. Весь день было солнечно.

— Нет, — отрезал Драко. Ему пришлось перевести дух, прежде чем продолжить. — Течение слишком быстрое. Оно может унести меня. Ну, знаешь, когда уходишь под воду с головой и не можешь вынырнуть на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Утонуть не входит в мои планы.

Гарри поднялся, ощущая смесь недоумения и разочарования.

— Не такое уж и сильное течение, — сказал он, тщательно дозируя степень озабоченности в голосе. — Здесь даже камней почти нет. Спокойно и глубоко. Идеальное место для купания.

— Последний раз, когда я оказался в реке, отец Винса опрокинул меня лицом в отмель. Так что приятных ассоциаций с реками у меня нет, — говоря это, Драко небрежной походкой перебрался за невысокое деревце, словно хотел загородиться тонким стволом, как щитом. Ему было ощутимо не по себе, и это странное поведение совсем сбило Гарри с толку.

— Эм-м, — начал он, стараясь выглядеть разумным, — та река была очень быстрой, неглубокой и с каменистым дном. Совсем не такая как эта. Ты не должен…

Однако Драко, кажется, испугался еще сильнее.

— Я не полезу в реку, Поттер, и точка!

Вот теперь Гарри совершенно запутался.

— Ладно, ладно, ты не полезешь в реку! Я понял! Вот только, не мог бы ты объяснить мне, почему?

Драко долго стоял, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова, он смотрел мимо Гарри, на реку. Наконец он заговорил, так тихо, что Поттеру пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать его слова за журчанием воды.

— Я не умею плавать.

— Ты… ты не умеешь плавать?

В одно мгновение страх на лице Драко сменился злостью.

— Ты глухой, или тебе нужно повторять? Да, я не умею плавать!

Гарри замешкался, не зная, как реагировать на эту вспышку. Он отвел взгляд, затем снова посмотрел на Драко.

— Но здесь же мелко, наверное, тебе даже до талии не дойдет. Тебе не придется плавать, просто зайти в воду и намочить голову…

— Я сказал нет! — Теперь Драко судорожно сжимал ствол дерева обеими руками, его дыхание было частым и неглубоким.

Гарри привел его сюда, потому что хотел, чтобы он расслабился, но вышло явно не так, как хотелось. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри принял менее напряженную позу.

— Ладно, ничего страшного. Нам не обязательно плавать. Я хотел немного ополоснуться, прежде чем мы продолжим путь, но теперь, как насчет того, чтобы просто поесть и отдохнуть? И можно попытаться пройти еще пару миль до наступления темноты. Ну как?

Сперва Драко никак не отреагировал. Затем отцепился от дерева и сделал осторожный шаг по направлению к Гарри.

— Хорошо, — не слишком уверенно согласился он. — Звучит неплохо.

Его, очевидно, все еще пугала река, и он старательно держался от нее на расстоянии. Отыскав большое дерево, он сел и прислонился спиной к стволу. И сразу закопался в мешок с едой.

— Что ты хочешь, Гарри? Шоколадный бисквит или фрукты? Знаешь, у нас еще остался ананас. Я об него укололся, честно говоря.

Гарри не отвечал. Он был слишком занят мыслительным процессом. Когда они в последний раз видели реку, Драко так не реагировал. Но, правда, он тогда и близко к воде не подходил, и никто не заставлял его купаться. Он стоял на берегу, пока Гарри плавал, но река в том месте была чуть больше обычного ручья. Когда Гарри ловил рыбу, Драко оставался на значительном расстоянии. Теперь же, когда его подталкивали к воде, он выглядел испуганным.

— Я бы съел грушу, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с Драко под деревом. Получив то, что просил, он, однако, не спешил приступать к еде.

Драко был занят очисткой банана, когда Гарри нарушил молчание:

— И давно ты боишься воды?

Тот замер.

— Что? — прошептал он.

У Гарри не было ни тени сомнения в собственной правоте.

— Это не так уж трудно понять, Драко. Серьезно, что с тобой случилось?

Драко отвернулся и сделал вид, что очень занят банановой кожурой.

— Ничего. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Просто не люблю воду, не умею плавать, и на этом дискуссия закрыта.

«Если я говорю, что все кончено, значит, все кончено», — с сожалением подумал Гарри. Когда он заговорил, его голос смягчился.

— Драко, я не могу заставить тебя рассказать мне, в чем дело, но я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты это сделал. — Тот закончил чистить банан, но глаз так и не поднял. — Просто меня очень удивляет, что ты так сильно чего-то боишься. Единственный раз, когда я видел тебя таким, это было из-за Волдеморта. — Драко съежился, но занял себя едой. — Если ты мне расскажешь, может быть, я смогу тебе помочь. — Драко сглотнул. — Пожалуйста?

И тогда он наконец повернулся к Гарри. В его глазах читался страх напополам с раздражением.

— Так сильно хочешь знать?

Гари показалось, что его просто физически оттолкнули.

— Да, — сказал он. Драко медленно кивнул.

— Ладно. — Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. — У нас в поместье был бассейн. Отец приказал сделать его, чтобы мама могла загорать, правда, она все равно никогда этого не делала, и никто из родителей не любил плавать. Думаю, отцу просто нравилось смотреть на воду. С одного конца бассейн был глубокий… наверное, глубиной в два моих роста. Когда я был младше, то любил сидеть на бортике и смотреть на воду. Она меня успокаивала, я представлял себе, что где-то там, в глубине живут русалки. Отец все время говорил, чтобы я не играл у бассейна, потому что могу упасть. И я уходил, потому что не умел плавать. Меня никто никогда этому не учил. Однажды я сидел на краю бассейна, и когда услышал шаги за спиной, было уже слишком поздно прятаться. А потом я оказался в воде. — Его голос надломился.

Гарри смотрел на него с ужасом.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Семь, — тихо ответил тот. А потом продолжил, еще тише: — Это было ужасно, Гарри. В начале весны вода еще очень холодная. Она просто окружила меня со всех сторон. Я пытался выбраться на поверхность, но одежда стала такая тяжелая, и я в ней запутался. Я затаил дыхание и просил всех, кто мог бы услышать, чтобы кто-нибудь вытащил меня из воды, но ничего не произошло. — Он медленно, рвано вздохнул. — Я не знал, как долго задерживал дыхание, но больше просто уже не мог. Поверхность была далеко, а вода такая ледяная. Я уже почти потерял сознание, когда что-то резко потянуло меня вверх, и я оказался на бортике, кашляя и задыхаясь, а рядом стоял отец. Он сказал: «Я же говорил тебе не играть возле бассейна, Драко».

Гарри вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. Ему показалось, что он и сам почувствовал холодные тиски воды, сжавшиеся вокруг него. Как мог Люциус сделать такое с ребенком? Особенно со своим собственным сыном? Гарри вздохнул в очередной раз и поднял глаза.

Драко притянул колени к груди, обняв их руками. Он дрожал. Забытый банан валялся на земле. Он выглядел так, словно ему снова семь лет, и он сидит у бассейна, весь промокший, и едва сдерживает слезы.

— Ох, нет, Драко, пожалуйста, не надо. — Гарри встал перед ним на колени. — Ты просто переутомился и перенервничал. Вот и все.

— Нет, Гарри, это не все, — проговорил тот, не поднимая головы. — Мне шестнадцать, и я боюсь воды. Это просто жалко. Знаешь, я чуть не упал в обморок от страха, когда Хагрид вез нас на лодке через озеро перед первым курсом. — Он уткнулся лицом в колени. — Я такой жалкий. Боюсь воды. Ха! Чертов трус.

Гарри очень старался говорить разумно.

— Ты боишься всего двух вещей. Волдеморта и воды. Это не так уж много. В волшебном мире почти все боятся Волдеморта, а те, кто не боится — ненормальные психи. И да, прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, я тоже его боюсь. А что касается воды, у тебя чертовски веская причина ее бояться.

Драко покачал головой.

— У меня была причина, когда мне было семь. Это было простительно, когда мне было восемь. В девять это еще могло служить оправданием. Но не сейчас.

Гарри смотрел на него и не мог найти слов. Ему было неловко, он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, но не знал, что. Тогда, поддавшись первому порыву, он протянул руку и положил ее на колено Драко. Тот резко вскинул голову, глаза у него были мутные и красные. Гарри сглотнул.

— Что ж, — сказал он, — не хочешь ли ты сделать что-нибудь с этим?

— Что, например?

— Мы можем войти в реку вместе.

Взгляд Драко тут же стал испуганным, как у загнанного зверя. Гарри отпустил его колено и взял его за руку, частично для того, чтобы Драко не смог сбежать, но больше в попытке успокоить.

— Ты спятил? — Драко дернулся, но Гарри схватил и вторую его руку тоже. Казалось, он это едва заметил. — Я не могу! Это река, Гарри! Я не могу даже в бассейн войти. Черт, если там воды больше, чем в луже, мне уже хочется бежать прочь со всех ног. — Он сделал паузу. — Не могу поверить, что произнес это вслух, — сказал он больше себе, чем Поттеру.

— Тебе вроде нравился бассейн в ванной префектов, разве нет? — резонно спросил Гарри. — Я никогда не видел такого огромного.

Драко снова покачал головой.

— Это совсем другое дело. Он теплый. И удобный. И когда сидишь у бортика, там столько пузырьков, что воды почти не видно.

— Разве ты не можешь представить, что река — это та же ванна? — Драко одарил Гарри таким скептическим взглядом, что он тут же понял, что сморозил глупость. — Ладно. Глупый вопрос. Но ведь когда мы бежали по кромке реки от… сам знаешь, от кого, у тебя вроде не было проблем с этим?

Драко фыркнул.

— Там воды было едва по щиколотку. И ты не заставлял меня в нее нырять. — Он со вздохом откинулся назад, высвободив руки. — Слушай, Гарри, я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но, если честно, кому это надо? Я не умру, если никогда не научусь плавать. Мне и на земле неплохо. Просто прими тот факт, что ты не сможешь помочь каждому.

Их взгляды встретились. В глазах Драко читались страх и неуверенность, но в то же время, там была просьба не бросать его.

— Ты прав. Я не могу помочь всем.

Драко помрачнел. Было ясно, что, несмотря на свои слова, он действительно хотел, чтобы Гарри что-нибудь сделал. И это только укрепило Поттера в намерении сказать то, что он и так собирался:

— Я не могу помочь всем, но могу помочь тебе.

— Но… но… что ты можешь сделать?

Гарри улыбнулся и встал.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты постепенно преодолел свой страх. Без магии, или еще чего-то особенного. Просто шаг за шагом. — Он протянул руку. — В самом худшем случае ничего не выйдет, но если не попытаешься, ты никогда этого не узнаешь.

Драко потянулся к его руке, но было видно, что он еще колеблется.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Обещаю.

У него возникло странное чувство дежа-вю, когда он поднимал Драко на ноги. Он улыбнулся и быстро сжал его руку перед тем, как отпустить.

— Давай же, идем.

Они подошли к реке, Гарри скинул кроссовки, не потрудившись развязать шнурки.

— Когда снимаешь обувь, сначала положено ее расшнуровывать, — сказал Драко у него за спиной. — Ты их испортишь.

Гарри обернулся, Драко стоял очень близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, щурясь от косых вечерних лучей. И даже так Гарри заметил нервозность, почти панику в его взгляде. Но все-таки Драко немного расслабился, выбрался из своего панциря. Эффект был потрясающим. Немного странно, но… мило.

— Я обязательно это запомню, — сказал Гарри. — Но это просто пара дешевых кроссовок. Даже не помню, когда я в последний раз возился со шнурками. Они всегда завязаны.

Драко посмотрел на него с неодобрением, но сам не двигался с места. Было понятно, что он тянет время. Гарри старательно придумывал, как лучше заставить Малфоя отмереть, и вдруг его осенило вдохновение. Прежде чем тот смог хоть как-то отреагировать, Гарри опустился перед ним на колени и сам стал развязывать ему шнурки. Когда он снова встал на ноги, Драко был похож на выброшенную на берег рыбу. Гарри криво усмехнулся.

— Будем считать, это первый шаг.

Драко медленно снял обувь, заслужив еще одну улыбку, на этот раз одобрительную. Гарри отступил на шаг и начал стягивать свитер, но Драко остановил его, ответив нечитаемой улыбкой на недоуменный взгляд.

— Подними руки, — сказал он. Гарри повиновался без вопросов, и в один миг с него стащили свитер, совсем разлохматив волосы. Драко усмехнулся, и Гарри торопливо пригладил непослушные пряди. — Ой, да брось, Гарри. Ты годами пытался привести их в пристойный вид, и до сих пор тебе это еще ни разу не удалось.

Гарри в ответ только закатил глаза.

— Твоя очередь.

Он даже слегка удивился, когда Драко без колебаний поднял руки над головой. Гарри оглядел его любопытным взглядом.

Может, ему так легче, когда кто-то ведет его на каждом этапе. Возможно, эта своеобразная игра в шахматы, когда каждый игрок поочередно делает свой ход, дает ему чувство уверенности. Может, ему все это нужно, чтобы позволить Гарри себя вести. А может, он просто настолько ему доверяет. Что бы там ни было, Драко сейчас казался гораздо спокойнее, чем несколько минут назад, если не сказать счастливее, — и Гарри это вполне устраивало.

Гарри стянул с него рубашку, вывернув ее наизнанку, зацепив следом и футболку. Драко вздрогнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся обнаженной кожи, но все еще слегка улыбался. Потом он забрал у Гарри свою рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону, оба остались в футболках.

Внезапно осознав, куда все это ведет, Гарри ощутил вспышку неуверенности. Он переводил взгляд со своей футболки на Драко, пока тот не кивнул.

Он на удивление осторожно снял с него футболку. Гарри поправил очки. Его плечи обдувал свежий ветерок, но было все еще достаточно солнечно и тепло. Гарри закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь внезапным ощущением покоя. Он понимал, что они по-прежнему в бегах, да и вообще, неизвестно где находятся, и это чувство абсолютно нелогично, но ничего не мог поделать. Через некоторое время он снова открыл глаза и заметил, что Драко пристально его рассматривает. Его взгляд скользил по ключицам и дальше по груди вниз.

— Эм-м… Драко? — Гарри поморгал и поднял глаза. А потом быстро отвел их в сторону. — Что? Я знаю, что я тощий…

— Нет, — внезапно возразил тот.

— А?

— Ты не тощий.

— А какой же?

Гарри показалось, что Драко немного покраснел, но, может, это только солнечные блики.

— Я же говорил, что ты немного поправился, Гарри. Ты… ты хорошо выглядишь.

— О, — произнес тот, не совсем уверенный, что на это ответить. — Ну…

— Извини, — торопливо перебил его Драко. — Я просто отвлекся. На чем мы…

— Да, точно, — Гарри хихикнул. — Твоя очередь.

— А, ну да, — на этот раз Драко замешкался.

— Ну давай, я ведь уже снял свою. — Гарри отвел глаза. — Если ты стесняешься, я могу смотреть в другую сторону.

— П-ф-ф, — отозвался тот, — ты увидишь меня в любом случае.

— Тогда что?

— Я… я просто не часто хожу перед кем-то без рубашки.

Гарри поднял брови с интересом.

— Да? И как часто это бывает?

— Ну, несколько раз… один или два… никогда, вообще-то.

Гарри не собирался смеяться, но не смог себя преодолеть. Непроницаемое выражение на лице Драко поумерило его пыл, но перестать улыбаться оказалось выше его сил.

— Что ж, вот и будет первый раз. Или ты можешь остаться в футболке, но это будет далеко не так весело. Так что, можешь снять ее сам, или я…

Драко прервал его, подняв руки над головой.

Гарри отметил про себя, что как только Драко принимает какой-то определенный план действий, то следует ему до конца. Эта особенность характера проявлялась во всем, что он делал. Это была сильная черта, и достойная восхищения.

Гарри чувствовал себя немного странно, стягивая с него футболку.

Драко не потрудился пригладить волосы. Его поза выражала некоторую неуверенность, и казалось, он не знал, куда девать руки. Гарри, в свою очередь, не знал, что делать с его футболкой. Драко был не слишком мускулистым, как и он сам, но выглядел более… утонченным. Вот теперь Гарри тоже смутился, при взгляде на Малфоя в голову приходило слово «изысканный». Да, он был худощавым, но каким-то изящным, если к парням вообще применим этот термин. Без своих ботинок на высокой подошве, которые он обычно носил в школе, Драко был не намного выше Гарри. Он выглядел очень юным вот так, с обнаженной гладкой бледной кожей. Юным и ранимым.

Гарри так задумался, что очнулся только тогда, когда Драко дотронулся до пряжки его ремня. Он тут же отскочил с удивленным возгласом.

— Извини, — быстро сказал Драко. — Я не хотел… я просто подумал… понимаешь… Ох, Мерлин, прости, Гарри.

Он тут же снова замкнулся в себе, даже поза стала более напряженной. «Речь идет о доверии, — сказал себе Гарри. — Взаимное доверие, вот в чем все дело. Он должен верить мне, а я — ему. И дело здесь не только в плавании, я это точно знаю».

— Нет, Драко, все нормально. Просто я не ожидал, вот и все. На самом деле я не планировал ничего такого… знаешь… но если ты так хочешь, то нет проблем. — Гарри шагнул вперед, сократив расстояние между ними. — Все нормально. Правда.

В какой-то степени мысль о том, что кто-то неторопливо расстегивает твой ремень и проскальзывает пальцами под верхнюю пуговицу брюк, вызывала ассоциации с чем-то непристойным. В том, как этот кто-то расстегивает молнию и стягивает брюки вниз, обнажая бедра, был определенный сексуальный подтекст. Тем не менее, Гарри запихнул эти мысли подальше, пока Драко медленно, но уверенно проделывал с ним все эти действия, и сосредоточил внимание на том, насколько более открытым и доверчивым тот становится с каждой секундой, как исчезает его страх. Никто никогда не раздевал Гарри прежде, и даже в самом нелепом сне ему не могло присниться, что первым человеком, который это сделает, будет Драко Малфой. Но это было не так уж важно. В этот конкретный момент ничто не имело значения, кроме человека, стоящего перед ним.

Гарри остался в одном белье, чувствуя себя выставленным на показ, но это его не нервировало. Он по-прежнему ощущал полное доверие и уверенность в себе.

А потом он потянулся к ремню Драко, спросив разрешения взглядом, и тот кивнул.

Когда Гарри расстегивал пряжку, он боялся, что у него затрясутся руки, но ничего такого не было. Затем он расстегнул пуговицы, и Драко оперся на его плечо, высвободив ноги из упавших брюк, оставшись в темно-зеленых боксерах. Гарри побросал всю одежду в кучу.

— Ну, — сказал он, — вот и все.

Драко молча кивнул, его глаза будто светились в ярких солнечных лучах. Он словно не осознавал того, насколько обнажен и открыт. На воду он даже не взглянул. Казалось, та личина, за которой он так тщательно прятался, спала с него вместе с одеждой, оставив настоящего Драко.

— Ну как, готов? — спросил его Гарри.

— Нет, — тихо ответил тот, — но я все равно попробую.

Гарри кивнул и повернулся к реке. Но не успел он пройти и половины расстояния, как услышал судорожный вздох за спиной и обернулся через плечо.

— Что с тобой?

Драко немного нервным жестом скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не знаю… я… не уверен, что смогу… то есть… мне нужно… — он выпрямил спину, но это только усугубило впечатление неуверенности. — Мерлин, ты только послушай, как жалко это звучит. Гарри…

Гарри подошел к нему и протянул руку. Тот принял ее со слабой улыбкой и сказал: «Спасибо».

Гарри первым шагнул в воду. Дно было песчаное с примесью мелкого гравия, а вода — прохладной. Ему захотелось сейчас же разбежаться и нырнуть с головой в глубину, но тут Драко крепче сжал его руку, и он обернулся.

Драко застыл на месте.

— Я просто не могу этого сделать. Не могу. Может… может, просто спишем все на гриффиндорский комплекс героизма, вернемся под дерево и сделаем вид, что уже ночь? Или ты мог бы поймать рыбу, я даже помогу ее почистить, если хочешь. Или…

Гарри прижал палец к его губам, заставив замолчать. Затем взял обе руки Драко в свои и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, сказал:

— Не смотри на воду. Смотри на меня. Хорошо?

Драко смотрел на него немигающим, доверчивым взглядом.

— Ладно.

Не оборачиваясь, не разрывая зрительный контакт, Гарри сделал шаг назад, потянув Драко за собой. Он почувствовал, как тот задрожал, и крепче сжал его ладони.

Через пару шагов вода уже захлестывала щиколотки. Драко ненадолго зажмурился, но потом снова поднял глаза и уже не отпускал взгляд Гарри.

У Гарри было ощущение, что они партнеры по танцу, движущиеся в одном ритме под музыку течения: шаг — всплеск, шаг — всплеск. Теперь вода доходила до колен, и прохладные брызги оседали на бедрах. Внезапно Драко остановился.

— Не могу поверить, что позволил тебе втянуть меня в это, — его голос был чуть громче шепота. — Наверное, я сошел с ума.

— Ты молодец.

— Ха. Я дрожу как осиновый лист, а сердце колотится так, что, кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет. Ты можешь мне кое-что пообещать? Что никому ничего не скажешь об этом — ни единого слова — когда мы вернемся в Хогвартс?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Слово гриффиндорца.

— О, этого-то я и боялся.

— Эй! — Выпустив одну из его рук, Гарри стремительно наклонился и, зачерпнув воды, плеснул ее на Драко. Тот ахнул.

В тот же миг Гарри вдруг понял, что, вероятно, разрушил этой выходкой все, чего они с таким трудом добились. Он все еще держал Драко за руку, так что мог удержать его, если что, но тот не вырывался, а стоял, совершенно не шевелясь, будто его заморозили, а на лице у него был шок.

— Драко? Извини, я не хотел…

Но не успел он договорить, как Драко высвободился и, зачерпнув обеими руками, плеснул ему в лицо воды. Проморгавшись, Гарри открыл глаза. По стеклам очков стекали мутноватые капли, а Драко смеялся, согнувшись и упершись ладонями в колени, смеялся так неудержимо, что даже начал кашлять.

Гарри нахмурился, стряхивая воду с волос.

— Я думал, тебе страшно.

Тот наконец успокоился, отдышался и выпрямился.

— Я слизеринец, Гарри. Я могу бояться чего-то, но никогда не становлюсь беспомощным. И я не могу не ответить на вызов. Это долг чести.

— Ну так, — сказал Гарри, сняв очки, — тебе полегчало? Больше не страшно?

Драко замялся.

— Ну… меня до сих пор трясет, и заходить глубже в воду меня совсем не тянет. Но это помогло. Смех, я имею в виду.

Гарри кивнул и нацепил на нос очки.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я пошел купаться в прошлый раз? Почему веселился, хотя мне было страшно?

— Не говоря уже о том, что это было опасно, но да, я понимаю.

— Я рад. — Гарри повернулся и двинулся дальше в реку.

— Гарри? — голос Драко снова стал нервным и тонким. — Ты куда?

— Плавать, конечно, — как можно более беспечно ответил тот.

— Ты… ты бросишь меня здесь?

«Так будет лучше для него».

— Нет, я тебя не бросаю. Я здесь. — Когда воды стало по грудь, Гарри обернулся. — Всего в нескольких шагах от тебя.

По глазам Драко было заметно, что он бы не назвал это «всего в нескольких шагах». Он смотрел на разделявшую их полосу воды, словно на Ла-Манш.

— Ты… Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Гарри вздохнул.

— Если я все время буду водить тебя за руку, ты не сможешь потом сказать, что сделал это сам, так ведь?

— Но я не могу! — выкрикнул Драко. — Она холодная. Она душит меня. Я ненавижу это…

— Драко, — сказал Гарри со всей твердостью, на которую был способен. Его тон привлек внимание Драко, и тот поднял на него глаза. Гарри одобрительно кивнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Ты прошел столько миль через лес и горы, и все еще жив. Ты имел дело с самим Волдемортом, а он гораздо страшней, чем несколько футов воды. И ты все еще жив. — Он мысленно улыбнулся и немного смягчил тон. — Ты открыл дверь моей клетки, пересек те несколько метров, что нас разделяли, и вывел меня наружу. Сейчас между нами все те же несколько метров. Тебе это по силам.

Гарри не смог бы ответить на вопрос, в какой момент он стал воспринимать борьбу Драко с фобией как свою. Но он знал, что успех или неудача Малфоя станут его собственными. Как бы там ни было, после всего, чего они добились вместе, Гарри не мог представить себе отсутствие общей цели. Глядя на смесь страха и решимости идти до конца, светящуюся в глазах Драко, он хотел передать ему часть своей силы.

Внезапно Драко поморщился и бросил взгляд на воду, у него было то же выражение лица, с которым он готовился к дуэли с Гарри на втором курсе. Он словно мысленно убеждал себя, что вода слабее него.

Потом он перевел взгляд на Гарри. Брызги на его лице давно высохли, и сейчас оно казалось пустым и жестким. Он снова надел свою маску, которая помогала ему сохранять хладнокровие, но на этот раз она не затронула глаз. Солнечный свет, отражаясь от легких волн, рассеивал причудливые блики по его плечам и груди, по свободно опущенным рукам и бедрам, но глаза горели еще ярче, обычный бледно-серый оттенок радужки казался сейчас чистым серебром. Драко сделал шаг вперед, потом еще и еще.

С каждым шагом вода поднималась все выше, и он вздрагивал, уступая волнам каждый дюйм своего тела. Когда вода поднялась до талии, Драко остановился, и его всего передернуло. Гарри стоял от него не более чем в трех шагах.

Давай, Драко. Ты сможешь.

Драко закрыл глаза, и Гарри подумал, что он, наверное, мысленно переживает те кошмарные моменты, когда думал, что утонет.

Ты сможешь переступить через это.

Холодная вода окружает со всех сторон. Тяжелые складки одежды цепляются за ноги, тянут вниз. Нечем дышать.

Иди…

Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

Ко…

Он на секунду приоткрыл глаза, бросив взгляд куда-то вдаль, затем снова смежил веки.

Мне.

Драко преодолел оставшееся расстояние одним большим скачком и, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны, повис у Гарри на шее, и тот его крепко обнял. Гарри чувствовал тепло его кожи и его дрожь, его тяжелое, сорванное дыхание.

— Не могу поверить, что у меня получилось…

— Но у тебя получилось…

— Никогда не думал, что я…

— Я знал, что ты сможешь.

Драко уперся лбом в плечо Гарри и сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

— Спасибо.

Гарри подавил смех.

— За что? Ты все сделал сам. — Он сжал объятия, успокаивая и ободряя. — Ты сам вывел нас из подземелья, сам противостоял Волдеморту. И сейчас ты тоже справился сам.

— Нет.

Драко отстранился, и Гарри неохотно отпустил его. С минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, Гарри снова подумал: серебро.

— Знаешь, Поттер, ответственность за все это лежит на тебе.

Тот поднял бровь, насторожившись, что его внезапно назвали по фамилии.

— Да? — осторожно спросил он.

Драко, казалось, тщательно раздумывал над тем, что сказать. Наконец он сжал губы в линию, кивнул сам себе и заговорил.

— В самом начале я хотел поквитаться с тобой. — Он снова умолк, ему явно трудно было подобрать слова. — Из-за того, что ты мне сказал, я потерял веру во все, что прежде было для меня важным. Я полностью изменил свое мировоззрение из-за того, что ты сделал у меня на глазах. — Драко снова трясло, но на этот раз, Гарри был уверен, вовсе не из-за воды. Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я отказался от всего, чем я был, из-за того, кто ты есть. И я решился бороться со своими страхами только потому, что ты сказал, что у меня получится. — Драко уже не трясло, а его глаза сияли искренностью. — Гарри… ты всегда был рядом.

Гарри едва осмеливался дышать, и он понимал, что Драко это видит.

Тот кивнул и еще раз повторил:

— Спасибо.

***

Солнце спустилось к далеким холмам по ту сторону реки, закатные лучи вызолотили, утопили в багрянце окрестный пейзаж. Гарри и Драко недолго оставались в воде. Наступил вечер, и вскоре стало слишком холодно для купания. Гарри трансфигурировал полотенце, и они оба вытерлись насухо, затем быстро оделись и решили разбить лагерь прямо здесь… и все это ни слова не говоря. Они не нуждались в разговорах, им было уютно в тишине.

Мантию-невидимку снова превратили в палатку, пусть ничто и не предвещало дождя. Они сделали это просто ради собственного удобства. На ужин Драко порезал ананас, воспользовавшись своим кинжалом. Удивительно, но, несмотря такую неаппетитную, и даже опасную внешность, тот оказался очень вкусным. Ужин был легким, и, покончив с едой, мальчики забрались в палатку и легли бок о бок, лицом на запад.

Никогда в жизни Драко не чувствовал такого покоя и удовлетворения, как будто он был в нужном месте, в нужное время и с нужным человеком. Хотя бы на одну ночь он заставил себя отбросить все тревоги и заботы и просто наслаждаться жизнью. И ему было хорошо.

Он даже не представлял себе, с какой силой может давить на плечи обычный страх. До сегодняшнего дня Драко боялся воды, не умел и не хотел плавать, но теперь знал, что, если понадобится, он сможет себя преодолеть. От этого на душе стало легче. И всем этим он был обязан Гарри. Возможно, эта мысль должна была его обеспокоить, но она не беспокоила. На самом деле, все было как раз наоборот.

Драко повернул голову и взглянул на Гарри.

Тот лежал на животе, сложив руки под подбородком, и любовался закатом, слегка прищурив глаза. На губах играла расслабленная улыбка. Потом его веки медленно опустились, и Драко обнаружил, что зачарован этим зрелищем. Сперва он подумал, что Гарри заснул, но тот глубоко вздохнул, вытянул руки перед собой, а затем снова медленно сложил их под подбородком. Драко улыбнулся.

— О чем ты думаешь, Гарри?

— Я думаю о том, что лежу на неудобном камне, но двигаться не буду, потому что слишком ленив сейчас.

— Ты такой…

— Да, я такой, и что? — Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Драко. Тот лишь покачал головой. Потом он сел и, взяв Гарри за плечо, перекатил его набок. Быстро нашарив камень, он подобрал его и выбросил подальше.

— Проблема решена.

Гарри, которого, казалось, абсолютно не беспокоило, что его катают по земле, тихо вздохнул, затем снова потянулся, напомнив Драко сонного кота, и лег на бок лицом к Драко. Он подпер голову ладонью и криво усмехнулся.

— Мой герой.

— Вот-вот, и не забывай об этом. — Драко было неудобно смотреть на него сверху вниз, и он тоже лег, повторив позу Гарри. — Кто бы мог подумать… год назад… месяц назад…

— Никто, — быстро ответил Гарри. — И меньше всего мы сами.

— Ты не дал мне закончить. Я ведь мог сказать: «Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду есть ананасы».

— Ты бы это не сказал.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Да, ты прав. И почему ты всегда прав?

— Не всегда. Я просто предположил. А ты просто подтвердил. — Внезапно он перестал улыбаться. — Кое в чем я действительно сильно ошибался.

— В чем же?

— В тебе.

Драко тут же вспыхнул румянцем.

— Неужели? — язвительно спросил он. — Если бы я был прав, то мы до сих пор сидели бы в подземелье Волдеморта, и ты это понимаешь.

Драко опустил взгляд, словно все, что его интересовало — это то, как он выщипывал травинки одну за другой. Его разрывали смешанные чувства. Он не гордился собой, но и не стыдился тоже. Может, его проблема была в том, что Драко больше не знал, кто он. Его взгляды на жизнь очень изменились, и, хотя он любил перемены, все было слишком ново и непривычно. Драко не знал, только ли его внутренняя система координат поменялась, или же он сам вместе с ней. И все же он был вполне доволен тем, как для него повернулась жизнь, и уверен в своих решениях, несмотря на чужеродную пустоту в душе, словно он лишился какой-то части самого себя. Хотя, может быть, он просто был растерян и видел то, чего нет.

В одном Драко, однако, был уверен: прежний он ни за что не вошел бы в реку.

— Поттер, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что все, что я делал… в школе и в подземелье… это был я. И часть меня осталась прежней. Я не собираюсь бегать по улицам, распевая гимны во славу Дамблдора. И мне по-прежнему не нравятся магглы и гря… магглорожденные, и я не хочу менять устоявшиеся традиции магического общества. И я все еще очень, очень хочу обыграть тебя в квиддич.

Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Еще бы я этого не знал. Но я все же был несправедлив к тебе. Конечно, все эти годы ты не слишком старался продемонстрировать мне свои лучшие качества, но тем не менее… — Улыбка исчезла, и на мгновение лицо Гарри стало виноватым. — Прости, мне очень жаль, но я действительно в какой-то момент перестал видеть в тебе человека. Я и подумать не мог, что ты можешь измениться.

— Я и не хотел меняться.

— Но ты это сделал.

Драко коротко усмехнулся.

— Это, опять же, твоя вина.

— Я всегда во всем виноват, так или иначе. Помнишь? — Драко поежился от его слов, но Гарри этого не заметил. Он медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. — Я только надеюсь, что не ошибусь в чем-то действительно важном.

Драко склонил голову. Казалось, это хорошая возможность задать вопрос, который грыз его с тех самых пор, как он признался в своем тайном страхе. Просто нужно было правильно подобрать слова.

— Гарри… У меня к тебе вопрос, только он странный.

— Хм?

— Чего ты боишься?

Гарри с полминуты смотрел на него, затем ответил.

— Ну, много чего, наверное.

— Назови что-то одно.

— Волдеморта.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Думаю, это мы уже прояснили. Поздравляю, можешь считать себя нормальным.

— Хах, жюри еще не пришло к окончательному решению. Слушай, Драко, ты спросил это для того, чтобы удостовериться, что я не совершенство? — без обиняков спросил Гарри, не любивший ходить вокруг да около. — Что ты не единственный, кто чего-то боится? Потому что…

— Нет, — перебил его Драко намного быстрее, чем хотел. — Нет… не для этого. Мне просто очень любопытно.

— Что ж… — Гарри уставился перед собой, рассеянно покусывая нижнюю губу. Драко казалось, что он усиленно пытается выдумать какой-нибудь ответ, и от этого ему нисколько не легче было примириться с собственными страхами, но Драко напомнил себе, что у него были и другие причины задать этот вопрос. Наконец, Гарри ответил: — Я не люблю муравьев. Когда я вижу одного или пару, то меня это не беспокоит, но если их много, и они везде ползают, это очень жутко…

— Это не страх, Гарри. Это естественная реакция на отвратительное существо.

— И все равно, не люблю я их.

Драко не смог подавить смешок.

— Муравьи, пауки, змеи и прочие ползучие твари… Ты прямо как девчонка, Поттер.

— Эй! — Гарри ощетинился от негодования. — Пауков я не боюсь, а змеи так и вообще хорошие собеседники. Кроме того, это не я визжал на всю округу, испугавшись слизняка в волосах.

Драко покраснел.

— Правильно. Забудь, что я сказал.

Гарри кивнул, улыбнулся и с довольным вздохом оперся на локоть, но Драко не собирался менять тему разговора. Ему нужен был конкретный ответ.

— Итак, чего же ты боишься?

Гарри недовольно заворчал.

— Иголок.

— Тех, которыми шьют?

Гарри скривился.

— Нет, это у магглов принято так принимать лекарства… втыкают в руку иголку и… бр-р-р, даже думать не хочу!

Драко представил себе эту картинку, и его тоже передернуло.

— Думаю, идею я уловил. Видишь? Магглы чокнутые.

— Ну, в данном конкретном случае я с тобой согласен. В пять лет меня повели на прививки, сразу три укола сделали. Думаю, какие-то из них должны были сделать раньше, но тетю с дядей это не волновало. Первый… Я не знал, чего ждать, поэтому не отреагировал. Было похоже на пчелиный укус, я, конечно, расстроился и отказался от остальных уколов. Тогда тетя Петунья ударила меня и сказала, чтобы я перестал вести себя как нытик. Но когда медсестра взяла следующий шприц, я просто не смог сидеть спокойно. — Гарри спрятал лицо в ладони и продолжил: — Тетя схватила меня за руки и держала, но медсестра как будто была в шоке и колола слишком уж сильно. Я не знал, что ее так шокировало — я в то время еще не подозревал, что родился волшебником. Когда все закончилось, меня всего трясло… мы сели в машину, и я никак не мог пристегнуть ремень. И когда вернулись домой, меня все еще трясло. А за то, что я плохо себя вел, мне пришлось просидеть весь вечер в шкафу. Рука сильно болела, и мне было очень плохо. — Он с горечью рассмеялся и поднял взгляд. — С тех самых пор мне больше не приходилось делать уколы, и слава Богу. Если бы кто-нибудь попытался, то я бы просто заколдовал его.

Драко снова представил, как все происходило, и от этой картины у него засосало под ложечкой.

— Знаешь, я бы тоже ее заколдовал. Но, Гарри, это тот самый парализующий страх, или просто то, что тебе очень неприятно?

— Неужели тебе правда до такой степени хочется выяснить, что меня пугает? — Не получив ответа, Поттер продолжил недовольным тоном: — Просто очень неприятно, наверное. Прошло много лет, и подобные мелочи меня уже не беспокоят.

— Так что, ты хочешь сказать, у тебя нет реального страха, или ты что-то скрываешь?

На этот раз Гарри опустил глаза, сгорбив плечи.

— Когда мы на третьем курсе проходили по ЗОТИ боггарта, то мой превратился в дементора.

— Ты больше всего боишься дементоров? — спросил Драко, со всей четкостью вспомнив, какое влияние эти существа оказывали на Поттера. Гарри бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

— Ну разумеется, не тебя же я тогда испугался с твоей безразмерной мантией. — Драко смущенно повел плечами. Гарри усмехнулся. — Я спрашивал об этом у профессора Люпина. Когда он все разъяснил, мне стало немного спокойнее. Он сказал, что дементоры — воплощение страха, и бояться их значит… бояться самого страха.

Драко поджал губы, обдумывая его слова.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, единственная вещь, которая тебя пугает — это сам страх?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Может, раньше так и было. Но со времен третьего курса многое произошло.

Драко выгнул бровь.

— Тогда… чего ты сейчас боишься? — Любопытство Драко перешло на новый уровень, так же, как и беспокойство. Гарри так крепко держался за свои тайны, что видеть, как одна за другой рушатся стены, которыми он себя окружил, было… очень необычно.

Гарри закашлялся.

— Я боюсь не справиться. Боюсь ответственности, которую на меня возложили, и боюсь того, что случится, если я не сделаю то, что должен. — Он посмотрел на Драко сумрачным взглядом. — Ты чувствуешь, что никогда не был достаточно хорош… А я боюсь, что недостаточно хорош… — он умолк.

— Недостаточно хорош… для чего?

— Для всего. — Драко вопросительно вскинул брови. Гарри вздохнул. — Я ненавидел Волдеморта за то, что он сделал с моими родителями. Потом за то, что он сделал со всеми остальными. Я хотел драться с ним по одной единственной причине — потому что хотел, чтобы он умер. Но потом… я понял, что у меня нет и никогда не было выбора… Я должен сразиться с ним в любом случае. Никто… только я.

Драко всегда хотел знать, почему именно Гарри выпала такая судьба. Он ждал, стараясь не проявлять нетерпения.

— Существует пророчество, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Если задуматься, это звучит до ужаса глупо… что за идиотская причина… корень всех бед в том, что Трелони однажды пришло на ум сделать дурацкое предсказание.

Драко широко распахнул глаза.

— Гарри, пророчества — это серьезное дело.

— Ага. Уж мне-то не рассказывай, — проворчал тот.

— Так… что же там сказано?

— В двух словах? Или я, или он. Ха. По-видимому, у меня одного «хватит сил победить Темного лорда». И все ждут, что я это сделаю, в то время как все, чего хочу я — это играть в квиддич.

Драко поморщился от горькой иронии его слов. Гарри уставился в землю, словно хотел спрятаться от чего-то.

— Там есть что-то еще, да? В пророчестве.

Не поднимая глаз, Гарри прошептал:

— Ни один из нас не сможет жить, пока жив другой. — Он фыркнул. — Что за глупая шутка?

— Гарри… — На самом деле этот вопрос давно вертелся у Драко на языке, и лучшего шанса у него наверняка не будет. — Ты боишься смерти?

Гарри замер, но потом все-таки поднял глаза. Его лицо было напряженным и жестким, но взгляд — ясным.

— Однажды Дамблдор сказал мне, что для высокоразвитого разума смерть — это лишь очередное большое приключение. Не знаю, согласен ли я с этим утверждением, и не думаю, что мой разум так уж хорошо развит… но нет, думаю, смерть меня не пугает. — Его взгляд скользнул куда-то поверх плеча Драко. — Я как будто чувствовал, что живу в неспокойное время с тех самых пор, как умерли мои родители. И когда я узнал, что Волдеморт охотится за мной персонально… — Он сделал глубокий медленный вдох. — Я не стремлюсь умереть или что-то еще, и я не собираюсь терять… я не могу потерять… но в последнее время я чувствую, как тикают часы, отсчитывая оставшиеся мне дни, чувствую, что мое время на исходе. Не знаю, сколько там еще осталось.

У Драко внутри все сжалось, и он не сдержал шокированного вздоха.

Гарри, казалось, этого не заметил. Он дернул уголком рта в жесткой усмешке.

— Когда время настанет, у меня не будет выбора. И я знаю, что буду готов, настолько, насколько это возможно. — Он перевел взгляд на Драко. — Но в то же время мне хочется просто быть обычным человеком. Хочется наслаждаться жизнью, для разнообразия. Я много думал об этом. Сириус много пережил, скрываясь от Министерства, запертый как в ловушке в… не могу сказать тебе, где, но для Сириуса это было все равно, что в тюрьме. Он не хотел прятаться, он хотел бороться, хотел жить. И, думаю, минуты перед смертью были самыми счастливыми за последние несколько месяцев его жизни. Сириус смеялся во время поединка. Он вел себя безрассудно, но зато был свободен. И я хочу приятно провести то время, что у меня осталось. Сириус тоже хотел бы этого.

Драко пришлось покашлять, чтобы прочистить горло, прежде чем начать говорить. И все равно, ему удалось выдавить из себя только хриплый шепот.

— Что будет, когда это время иссякнет?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Тогда я сделаю то, что должен, и надеюсь, я буду готов. Я боюсь потерпеть неудачу, но страх — это самое сильное оружие Волдеморта. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он использовал его против меня. Кроме того, есть вещи и похуже смерти.

— Что, например?

— Одиночество. — Выражение лица Гарри стало немного более расслабленным. — Я не хочу быть один.

— А, — произнес Драко, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Драко… покажи мне свои руки.

— Что? — Тот не ожидал такого внезапного поворота в разговоре.

Гарри сел, и Драко машинально сделал то же самое.

— Можно посмотреть на твои руки? Пожалуйста.

Драко был растерян и не знал, зачем ему это, но согласился и поднял руку ладонью вверх. И только тут вспомнил, что на руках остались ссадины от веревки. Его ладони все еще были исцарапаны и покрыты волдырями, и он не потрудился их исцелить. С определенной долей мазохизма Драко решил, что заслужил это. Да что там, он просто про них забыл.

Но сейчас отметины были у него перед глазами, и Драко вздрогнул, когда Гарри взял его руку в свою.

— Почему ты их не вылечил?

Драко пожал плечами.

По губам Гарри скользнула бледная тень улыбки.

— Ты исцелил меня — один Мерлин знает, что это было, а себе даже ссадины не залечил?

— У меня были другие проблемы, знаешь ли.

На этот раз Гарри улыбнулся по-настоящему.

— Ты говорил, что, возможно, покажешь мне, как ты это сделал. Покажешь? — Драко не требовалось спрашивать, что Гарри имеет в виду, он это и так понял.

— Ну… это был своего рода инстинкт, я полагаю. Ты был ранен, и я волновался и… вот, смотри. — Драко перехватил руку Гарри, повернув ее ладонью вверх, а потом поднес к ней свои руки, оставив просвет в несколько сантиметров. Он не был уверен, что у него получится, но не знал, как объяснить по-другому.

Сконцентрировавшись до предела, Драко почувствовал энергию, от которой завибрировали руки. Он представил себе тепло, покалывание, пылающий на ладонях свет и странное остаточное мерцание, пришедшее вслед за ним. И это все было. Сначала свет был тусклым, почти незаметным, но постепенно он разгорался все ярче. И вскоре между их руками образовалась мерцающая светящаяся сфера.

Это было красиво.

Гарри ахнул, и Драко поднял взгляд. Свет от его рук был ярче лучей заходящего солнца и не отражался от стекол очков, а проходил через них, от чего глаза Гарри будто горели зеленым огнем.

— Это… это изумительно, — сказал тот.

— Да, правда, — согласился Драко, не уверенный, что они говорят об одном и том же. Гарри опустил взгляд, и Драко последовал его примеру. Потом Гарри медленно поднял руки, и светящийся шар парил между ними. Они замерли, оба с поднятыми руками, ладони их были обращены друг к другу.

Затем Драко ощутил, что что-то изменилось. Сфера завибрировала по-другому, со все возрастающей силой. Прежде в нее вливалась только собственная энергия Драко, но теперь каким-то образом к ней присоединилась энергия Гарри. Два разных потока сплелись, мягко вибрируя, создав странную гармонию света и тепла. Драко быстро глянул на Гарри, на лице которого застыло выражение абсолютной сосредоточенности. Он буравил взглядом сферу с таким вниманием, словно она была продолжением его самого. Через нее Драко чувствовал Гарри — знакомое и однозначное ощущение, но в то же время оно было совершенно чуждым, он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

Внезапно сфера стала расти, а затем изменять форму. От нее по-прежнему шло тепло, но не слишком сильное. Это было очень приятное ощущение.

Затем свет сузился в ленту, обвился вокруг ладоней, и мгновенно впитался в кожу, как вода в сухую землю. Было странное покалывание в пальцах, тепло распространилось вверх по рукам. Оно текло по венам, проникая в мускулы, а когда добралось до груди, то мир завертелся, непривычный жар струился по всему телу, просачиваясь сквозь кожу, — и они смотрели друг на друга глаза в глаза. Драко подозревал, что Гарри чувствует то же самое.

А потом Гарри соединил их ладони, и Драко машинально переплел их пальцы. И обоих будто молнией ударило. Драко закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения, крепко сцепив пальцы, словно это было единственным, что привязывало его к реальности. Сердце бешено колотилось под ребрами, сквозь грудину волнами струилось тепло, и Драко силой заставлял себя дышать. Вздрогнув, он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. Свет погас. Солнце село, и в палатке было совсем темно.

С минуту они просидели, не двигаясь, не разъединяя руки, ладонь к ладони. Драко не хотелось шевелиться, и он почему-то был уверен, что и Гарри этого не хочется. Несмотря на то, что свет исчез, Драко все еще ощущал его слабые отголоски, покалывание в несуществующем пространстве между их руками. Он не хотел терять это чувство, но что он мог сделать? Наконец, они одновременно расцепили пальцы и опустили руки.

Драко глянул на свои ладони и был немного удивлен тем, что кожа была чистой, без единого следа повреждений. Ну, то есть, не совсем удивлен, но он затруднялся дать название своим эмоциям. 

Покалывающее тепло исчезло, и Драко чувствовал одновременно расслабленным и бодрым. А когда он снова поднял взгляд, его грудь наполнилась теплом совсем другого рода.

Гарри улыбался своей причудливой кривой улыбкой и выглядел таким необычайно довольным собой, что Драко рассмеялся.

— Ну и хвастун.

— И не забывай об этом, — процитировал его недавние слова Гарри. Он бросил взгляд на далекий смутный силуэт горной гряды и вздохнул. — Хочешь лечь спать пораньше, чтобы мы могли выйти рано утром?

— Наверное, — уклончиво ответил Драко. Он не мог сейчас мыслить и говорить связно. И, возможно, так было даже к лучшему.

Первым делом он достал из кармана свою палку с отметками и кинжалом сделал новую зарубку. Это был ежевечерний ритуал, и Гарри больше не спрашивал об этом. Спрятав деревяшку обратно в карман, а кинжал — в ножны, Драко потянулся к дорожной сумке. Вынув оттуда мантию, он вернул ей первоначальный размер и развернул ее. Гарри, не задумываясь, взялся за один край и расстелил мантию по палатке.

Драко был удивлен, но не слишком, когда Гарри лег на бок лицом к нему. Драко сделал то же самое. Потом Гарри снял очки, положил их на землю рядом с собой, потянулся и, широко зевнув, свернулся калачиком, положив руку под голову. Драко улыбнулся.

— Мы довольно странная парочка, правда ведь? — пробормотал Гарри.

Он лежал совсем близко, Драко никогда не был ни к кому так близко. Ему нравилось.

— Да уж, — ответил он, не зная, что еще сказать, но в конце концов, слова были не так уж важны. — Нам надо поспать.

— Надо, — согласился Гарри, но глаза не закрыл.

Драко тоже не закрывал.

В голубоватом свете узкого лунного серпа были видны только темные очертания окружающего пространства. Драко не мог видеть Гарри, но все равно знал, что тот смотрит на него. Он приказал себе спать, но не мог, хотя и был порядком измотан. Завтра ему наверняка будет тяжело, но по какой-то причине Драко не возражал. Он просто лежал, глубоко и медленно дыша, наслаждаясь необычно теплой ночью и легким приятным ветерком.

Наконец, когда Драко уже был уверен, что Гарри заснул, зашуршала мантия, и он вдруг почувствовал дыхание Гарри на своей шее и тепло его тела. Они не касались друг друга, но были так близко, что ближе уже просто некуда.

В чёрном небе мягко перемигивались звёзды, и когда Луна начала клониться к горизонту, Драко погрузился в сон.

***

I swam across. I jumped across for you.  
And all the things that you do.  
And they were all yellow.  
Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful.  
Do you know  
For you I bleed myself dry?  
For you I bleed myself dry.  
(Coldplay)


	14. Переломный момент

Светало. Солнце снова запускало еще один медленный, но невероятно теплый и ясный день. Единственный обитатель палатки у реки все еще тихо посапывал. Жужжание над его ухом заставило пошевелиться, однако гриффиндорец лишь глубже зарылся в мягкие складки плаща и снова захрапел. Что-то пощекотало его щеку, крошечный комар столкнулся с носом Гарри и укусил его, тот рефлекторно ударил по нему, не открывая глаз.  
Эта пощечина мгновенно разбудила Гарри. Он сел, моргая от слишком яркого утра.

— Проклятые насекомые, — Гарри хмыкнул, потирая зудящий, ушибленный нос. Вздохнул и оглянулся посмотреть на своего компаньона. — Доброе утро, Дра…  
Он прервался. В палатке не было никого кроме Гарри:

— Драко, — выдохнул тот.

Нацепив очки себе на нос, Поттер вскочил на ноги, чуть не сбивая палатку в процессе. Он уже собирался отправляться на поиски, когда увидел Драко, и это зрелище заставило его остановиться.

Драко стоял на мелководье реки, лицом к дальнему берегу. Его штаны были подвернуты, а вода практически доставала до середины голени. Капли речной воды, сталкиваясь с ногами слизеринца, резво отскакивали и смешивались с остальным течением. Гарри заметил, что его синий свитер лежал прямо на берегу, кажется, Драко было слишком жарко.

Малфой сделал один неуверенный шаг вперед, создавая большую волну. Пока он двигался, Поттер наблюдал за тем, как шевелятся лопатки слизеринца под плотной тканью футболки. Тот шагнул еще раз. Хотя Гарри и не мог видеть его лицо, он отчетливо себе представлял, что Драко прищуривал глаза при каждом своем шаге. Когда же Малфой останавливался, то его глаза широко распахивались, будто бы в попытке ощутить все в это утро.

Лес вокруг кишел зеленью, а солнце, что светило прямо за их спинами, придавало особую атмосферу. Даже воздух стал практически мягким. Ветер почти не ощущался, будто сам рассвет придерживал его дыхание, чтобы позволить всем встретить этот день.

Единственными звуками были малознакомый фон из проточной воды и случайный гул комаров.

Гарри почесал нос.

Он глянул на Драко еще раз, прежде чем принять решение. Гарри стянул кроссовки, не развязывая их — вопреки всем убеждениям Драко — снял носки и подтянул повыше штаны.

Роса на траве мочила и холодила ноги. Гарри потихоньку вошел в реку и остановился рядом с Драко.

Малфой не был удивлен появлению гриффиндорца, словно знал, что Гарри наблюдал за ним все это время. Лишь, коротко взглянув на него, поприветствовал мягкой улыбкой и кивком головы. Поттеру почудилось, что Драко будто бы взглядом спрашивал: «Чего ты так долго?». Малфой оглянулся на лес.

Гарри проследил за взглядом Драко, задаваясь вопросом, смотрит ли тот на что-то конкретное, однако быстро понял, что ничего необычного там не было — Драко смотрел на все сразу.

Осознание этого заставило Поттера улыбнуться, он оглянулся на слизеринца, чтобы увидеть всю ту же задумчивую улыбку на его лице.

— О чем думаешь? — прошептал Гарри. Кажется, даже тихий шепот мог нарушить это нечаянное единение.

— Мне кажется, природа прекрасна, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Драко.

***

Гарри понятия не имел, как Драко поведет себя после своеобразного признания у реки. Он мог смутиться из-за этого, или, может быть, наоборот, захотел бы еще поговорить о природе. Еще он, вполне вероятно, мог закрыться оттого, каким легкомысленным, по мнению Драко, он себя выставил. Он мог даже разозлиться. Однако в действительности все было совершенно по-другому.

Драко больше не упоминал об этом. Казалось, что время, проведенное на реке, было отдельным временем и местом. На поведении Драко это будто не оказало никакого эффекта. Почти. Драко вел себя так же, как раньше. Он все еще перебрасывался случайными оскорблениями с Гарри в их разговорах. Продолжал болтать о давних рассказах, делился случайными магическими фактами. Он был очень рад, когда Гарри споткнулся о ветку и чуть не приземлился лицом в грязь, и добродушно хмыкнул, залечивая его ушибы. Гарри вернул себе необходимый мрачный вид. Тем не менее, что-то изменилось. Они словно стали ближе. И пусть это не обсуждалось, факт был очевиден, и Гарри чувствовал в этом странное успокоение. Ему казалось, что Драко ощущает подобное.

Во многих смыслах они все ещё были одни, далеко от остального мира.

Несколько раз Гарри осознавал, что смотрел на Драко с неким увлечением. Раньше он никогда не вглядывался в него, и даже после их побега от Волдеморта мысленный образ высокомерного блондина с острым лицом не до конца исчез. Теперь Гарри начал замечать, что когда Драко расслаблялся, на его губах цвела очень приятная улыбка. Поттер иногда задумывался, не было ли уродство лишь побочным эффектом кислого нрава. Драко поймал его взгляд однажды, когда они остановились перекусить, безмолвно подняв бровь в вопросе. Гарри только пожал плечами, откусил последний кусок яблока и кинул оставшуюся сердцевину в сторону Драко.

После приятного легкого путешествия по горам, Гарри проснулся следующим утром и тут же застонал от просочившегося в палатку дождя, чем разбудил и Драко.

— Я, кажется, погорячился, — проворчал Драко, высунув одну руку из палатки, чтобы почувствовать, насколько сильным был дождь. — «Прекрасная» здесь лишь моя задница.

Гарри хмыкнул, и Драко в ответ стряхнул на него горсть дождевой воды. Даже ужасная погода не могла ослабить беззаботное настроение беглецов. Гарри зачаровал их одежду на непромокаемость, а Драко превратил пару листьев в отвратительные шляпы. Гарри расхохотался, когда Драко стал настаивать, что его шляпы считаются вершиной моды где-то в мире.

— Может быть… в учреждении для слепых, или, скорее всего, простых безумцев.

— Отлично. Пусть тогда твоя голова будет вся сырая, — Драко нахмурился.

— Я не сказал, что она мне не нравится, — Гарри улыбнулся, забрал шляпу и приспособил ее на голову.

— Тогда выходит, что у тебя ужасный вкус.

— Подожди, но ты только что сказал…

— Сказал что? — Драко невинно улыбнулся. — И, кстати, твоя шляпа не подходит к свитеру.

— Шляпа не подходит… что…? Это потому, что она зеленая, — Гарри покачал головой, пытаясь мысленно догнать болтовню Драко.

— Ну, а какой еще она должна быть? — спросил Драко, начиная ловить рыбу на завтрак.

Гарри постучал по шляпе своей палочкой:

— Красный, — шляпа резко изменила цвет.

Драко нахмурился, бросил поиски завтрака и нацелил палочку на шляпу Гарри.

— Зеленый.  
— Красный!  
— Зеленый!

Драко широко распахнул глаза и сразу же содрогнулся в смехе. У Гарри возникло странное чувство — что-то вроде полуиспуга — и он снял шляпу с головы.

— Клетчатая, — сказал он мрачно.

Драко выпрямился и отдышавшись выпалил:

— Ну, теперь она явно тебе к лицу!

— Нет, — категорически сказал Гарри.

— Определенно, — Драко посмотрел на шляпу, оценивающе взглянул на Гарри, затем снова на шляпу.

— Дай я просто исправлю это, — Гарри застонав, снова направил палочку на оскорбительную шляпу.

— Зеленый, — Драко положил руку на Гарри и твердо заявил. — Серьезно, красный на тебе ужасно смотрится. Ты можешь быть гриффиндорцем, но… — он замолчал и неодобрительно покачал головой, цокая языком.

— Что? Я не думал, что это имеет значение.

— Ну, немного все же имеет, — с ухмылкой Драко быстро взмахнул палочкой в направлении Гарри. — Серьезно, с такими глазами, как у тебя, почти стыдно, что ты не позволил Распределяющей шляпе отправить тебя в Слизерин.

Теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза Гарри, и тот почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

— И почему же это? — он прошептал.

— Потому что тогда, по крайней мере, у тебя всё будет сочетаться.

Гарри отодвинулся назад и закатил глаза.

— Когда ты успел стать знатоком моды?

— А я и не знаток, — легко сказал Драко, — просто мне всегда говорили, что у меня хороший вкус.

Это было слишком непривычное поведение для Драко, подумал Гарри.

— А твои вкусы…?

Драко продолжал смотреть на него некоторое время, затем вспыхнул полуулыбкой и вытащил фрукт из пакета.

— Банан, — сказал он самодовольно.

Гарри покачал головой и, наконец, посмотрел на шляпу в своих руках. Она была зеленой, как и свитер.

***

Пока они путешествовали, в тепле и сухости под этими причудливыми шляпами, Гарри решил, что он не особо против зеленого джемпера и даже не будет превращать его обратно в красный, чему Драко был несказанно рад, даже несмотря на непогоду. Пока не будет, конечно.

Мрачная погода снова заставляла вспоминать о Хогвартсе.

— Раньше я обожал занятия по квиддичу в такую погоду, как сегодня, — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

— Поттер, я тебе вроде недавно говорил, что ты какой-то неразумный?

— Нет, ни разу.

— Тогда, Поттер, ты неразумный.

— Это было профессиональное мнение или простое дружеское наблюдение? — смеясь уточнил Гарри и тут же задел пышную ветку над головой. Буквально через мгновение на них обрушился целый шквал дождевых капель, забрызгав лица обоих путников, невзирая на шляпы.

— Всего лишь правда, ничего другого, — Драко похлопал Гарри по плечу. — И почему тебе нравится играть под дождем?

— О, не только мне, вся команда Гриффиндора это любит! Потому что как только игра заканчивается, общая комната будто бы преображается: такая красивая, теплая и с пылающим огнем в камине. Мы все вместе собирались у камина и даже не думали про домашнюю работу. А еще Фред с Джорджем иногда утаскивали из кухни целую гору пирожных, если место останется, то еще и горячий шоколад могли захватить, а свободное место у них всегда оставалось…

— Как они пробирались на кухню?

Вопрос был таким неожиданным, что Гарри уже почти ответил на него, но остановился. Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:

— Я торжественно поклялся, что никогда не раскрою секрет.

— Врёшь.

— Ну, поверишь, если я скажу, что это связано с щекотанием рисунка фрукта? — Гарри рассмеялся над смущенным выражением лица Драко. — Может быть, я покажу, когда доберемся. Мы будем просто обязаны как следует отпраздновать наше невероятное возвращение. Кроме того, держу пари, что Бидди будет там и она будет очень рада тебя видеть.

— Да, и тогда она никогда от меня не отвяжется, — проворчал Малфой, без толики злобы в голосе. — Ты уже увидел, что случится, если быть милым с домовым! Они никогда не оставят тебя в покое!

— Ага, она сейчас пойдет за тобой хоть на край света. Абсолютная любовь и преданность. Но ведь всегда приятно, когда тебя ждут дома.

Драко неожиданно замолк на несколько секунд. Гарри оглянулся взглянуть на него, он уже знал причину внезапной тишины. Слизеринец смотрел прямо в землю и выглядел слишком удрученным. Не впервые Драко показывал, что заранее огорчен реакцией своих приятелей с факультета. Гарри был не в силах помочь Малфою, они даже не разговаривали на эту тему.

— Прости, Драко, — Гарри корил себя за то, что вдруг зачем-то начал этот разговор.

— За что? — резко сказал Драко. — Ты тут ни при чем.

— Ну, ты же сказал, что это все моя вина, если помнишь, — ответил ему Гарри, надеясь облегчить моральную ношу Драко.

— Я уверен, что кто-то в Слизерине не будет знать или, может, не будет беспокоиться на этот счёт. Я имею в виду, они ведь все были твоими друзьями на протяжении стольких лет, да? — Драко бросил на него острый взгляд, но Гарри не собирался отпускать его так легко.

— Гарри, — сказал Драко голосом, который не позволял спорить. — Ты правда не понимаешь?

Гарри начал чувствовать себя немного неловко. Он не хотел развивать из этой темы полноценный разговор, особенно когда он точно знал, куда это зайдёт и как повлияет на Драко.

— Я… я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— О, конечно понимаешь, даже если ты не хочешь признаться в этом самому себе. Мы уже несколько дней ходим на вокруг да около. Мне нужно объяснить тебе одну вещь, — проворчал Драко.

Он остановился, прислонился спиной к дубу и жестом предложил Гарри располагаться.

— Быть в Гриффиндоре — это все равно, что быть в вип-клубе, верно? Ты либо в Гриффиндоре, либо нет.

— Ну, конечно.

— А что произойдет, если, скажем, вы вдруг узнаете, что Невилл Лонгботтом был Пожирателем смерти? И не смотри ты на меня так. Даже слышать не хочу, что этого бы никогда не случилось — всего неделю назад никто даже не предполагал, что я предам Темного Лорда. Так что, Мерлина ради, просто представь это. Невилл Лонгботтом — Пожиратель смерти. Что бы вы сделали?

Гарри уже было открыл рот, но у него не было ответа. Ответа, за который ему не было бы стыдно.

— Я… я полагаю, что мы, вероятно, загнали бы его в угол, прокляли и передали Дамблдору.

— Да, потому, что вы посчитали бы его предателем и угрозой, — Драко понимающе кивнул.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Слизеринец посмотрел на Поттера с неким сочувствующим выражением лица, которое казалось в этой ситуации практически неуместным.

— Каждый человек на факультете в значительной степени окружен единомышленниками. Вот почему у нас и есть определенное разделение на группы… Такие, в которых мы сможем поладить друг с другом, в которых люди обычно соглашаются со своими товарищами в определенных важных вещах. Поэтому, если кто-то не согласен с существующим положением дел, а ставки слишком высоки, этот человек становится целью группы. Так?

— Так, — нерешительно сказал Гарри.

— Тогда ты должен прекрасно понимать, что почти все в Слизерине одного мнения в отношении магглов, магглорожденных и Темного лорда. Ну, конечно, есть разные степени энтузиазма. Некоторым людям все равно. А некоторые — настоящие фанатики. И ты и сам уже догадался, что те, кто принадлежит к числу самых преданных последователей Темного Лорда, обладают наибольшим влиянием. Они те, чью дорогу ты точно не захочешь пересекать, — он поморщился. — Одним из таких людей был я.

— Дома меня никто не ждет, — покачав головой, Драко двинулся дальше.

Гарри поторопился идти рядом с ним, отчаянно пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь ответ. «Кажется, он почти смирился с этой мыслью… Драко, пожалуйста, только не теряй надежду», — думал Поттер.

— Я хотел бы что-то… Я…

— Нет, ты не хочешь, — слова Драко были резкими и ровными и заставили Гарри съежиться. — Ты и так уже сделал достаточно.

— Прости… ? — эти слова потрясли Гарри.

— Не извиняйся, — Драко, наконец, бросил взгляд в сторону Гарри. Его лицо было строгим, но глаза все еще светились теплотой.

— А? — теперь Гарри и вовсе растерялся.

Драко чуть-чуть расслабился.

— То, что ты сделал «достаточно», не означает, что ты сделал что-то неправильно. Это просто означает, что остальное зависит от меня. Подумай об этом, Гарри. Когда мы вернемся, что я буду делать? Перейду на Гриффиндор? Ха, вот уж точно нет. Да и я не могу припомнить, что кто-нибудь когда-либо менял факультеты. И даже если бы я… после того, что я сделал с тобой, разве гриффиндорцы смогут меня простить? — он покачал головой. — Мне просто нужно придумать, как заново поладить со своими соседями по факультету самостоятельно.

— Ты справишься с этим?

Драко издал бескомпромиссный шум и пожал плечами.

— Думаешь, они захотят напасть на тебя?

— Думаю да.

Гарри не понравилось, как легко Драко согласился с ним.

— Но что они будут с тобой делать? Я имею в виду, как они могут навредить тебе в Хогвартсе? Ведь профессора…

— Гарри, — тихо прервал Драко. — Ты помнишь, что я смог сделать с тобой в Хогвартсе всего две недели назад?

Холодное, до ужаса тошнотворное чувство охватило желудок Гарри. Должно быть, его лицо соответствовало всем ощущениям, потому что Драко кивнул в знак одобрения:

— Профессора не имеют даже половины желаемого контроля. Вспомни, что произошло в прошлом году.

— С тобой все будет в порядке? — Гарри сглотнул, холод свернулся в узел беспокойства где-то внутри.

— Посмотрим, — Малфой наклонил голову.

— Что если они попытаются убить тебя? — вопрос вылетел изо рта Гарри, прежде чем он смог остановиться. Его глаза расширились от ужаса того, что он только что сказал, даже Драко выглядел почти удивленным.

— Только не говори, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — спросил он с обманчиво легким любопытством. Когда Гарри не ответил сразу, он нахмурился. — Ты серьезно?

— Я беспокоюсь обо всех моих друзьях.

— И каким чудесным образом я был признан достойным звания «Друг Гарри Поттера»? Какому счастливому случаю я обязан этой чести? — в уголке рта Драко появилась улыбка.

— Такая себе честь в наши дни. На самом деле, это, скорее, быстрый путь к насильственной смерти, — Гарри закатил глаза.

Драко, казалось, задумался над этим.

— Думаю, стоит рискнуть. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы в Хогвартсе кто-то кроме домового не хотел моей смерти.

— Ну, — задумчиво начал Гарри. — Пуффендуйцы не похожи на кровавых убийц. Ты можешь быть в безопасности с ними.

— Поттер, у меня только что было самое ужасное видение, — Драко остановился, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Какое?

— На меня бежит разъярённая орда, одетая в желтое и черное, кричащая и размахивающая исключительно острыми ложками.

Гарри скептически оглядел Драко, затем взглянул на небо, с которого все еще неустанно капала вода:

— Кажется, твой мозг затопило.

— Я думаю, что у одного из них были ржавые ножницы.

— И правда, Драко, — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — Давай двигаться дальше.

***

С наступлением полудня дождь начал постепенно стихать, а облака отступили от вершин окружающих гор. Пейзаж вокруг беглецов медленно менялся. Густой лес уступал место открытому полю, в котором высокие травы согнулись почти вдвое под весом дождя. Вереницы тумана тянулись из леса и по полям, разнося мягкий запах дождя и земли, сырой, но совершенно не тяжелый. Ветер дул нежными порывами более сухого воздуха, предвещая конец непогоды. Гарри снял свою шляпу, вопреки всем протестам Драко, и при первом же луче солнечного света между густыми облаками они остановились на поздний обед.

— Что у нас сегодня на ланч, Гарри? — спросил Драко, тяжело плюхнувшись на небольшое возвышение. — Ассорти из прекрасных сыров? Жареная баранина с перцем? Или пирог с индейкой?

— Очень смешно, — сказал Гарри, выхватывая бутерброд из протянутой руки Драко. Он быстро сел на большой камень в нескольких футах, удивляясь, почему Драко не занял лучшего места. — Полагаю, что сейчас примерно два часа дня. Из-за дождя сегодня нам не стоит останавливаться на ночлег у подножья этой долины. Вода стекает прямо туда, так что будет слишком сыро.

— Как скажете, господин экскурсовод. Гарри, прости за вопрос, но где ты узнал про всю эту чепуху? — Драко поднял брови.

— Там же, где я услышал про рыбалку, — сказал Гарри, прежде чем откусить большой кусок бутерброда с ветчиной. — Маггловское телевидение.

— И мы оба знаем, насколько эффективной была твоя техника ловли рыбы.

— Природный канал рассказывал о наводнениях и поймах, — Гарри проигнорировал комментарий.

— Ах. Как жаль, что твоя бесконечная маггловская мудрость оставила случайные пробелы в здравом смысле.

— Кажется, со здравым смыслом у меня все…

В этот момент порыв ветра сотряс ветку дерева над головой Гарри, пропитывая того тяжелыми сырыми каплями. Раздосадованный, он замер, смотря поверх забрызганных очков, и резко закончил:

— Отлично.

— Вот почему я там и не сел, гений, — Драко хмыкнул, откусил бутерброд, пережевал и быстро сглотнул.

Гарри не был уверен, что раздражало его больше: вода, стекающая по голове, или мысль о том, что стоило признать предусмотрительность Драко, садясь рядом с ним.

Поттер не собирался двигаться в любом случае. Это означало бы признание своего поражения перед слизеринцем.

Что-то ворча себе под нос, он откусил еще раз свой бутерброд, и тогда жирная капля воды приземлилась прямо на его затылок, и скатилась по еще теплой спине. Он вздрогнул и раздраженно глянул на дерево. Растение в ответ разразилось еще одной каплей, попавшей ему прямо в глаз. Похоже, дерево было даже более злопамятно, чем Малфой. Гарри подвинулся.

— Сдался?

— Никогда, — спокойно сказал Гарри, садясь по другую сторону Драко. — Предпочитаю думать об этом как о стратегическом отступлении.

— Конечно, — сказал Драко рассеянно. — Стратегия, как раз в гриффиндорском стиле. Очень мудро.

Он больше не обращал внимания на Гарри. Его интерес, казалось, был поделён между его обедом и небольшим кустарником, растущим позади него.

— Эй, дитя природы, Стебль рассказывала на Травологии про кусты и деревья?

— Про некоторые. А что? — с некоторым усилием Гарри подавил мурашки, расползавшиеся по всему телу.

— Это боярышник или терновник? — Драко провел пальцем по одной из веток куста.

— Что? Откуда я должен знать это? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Я не говорю, что ты должен. Просто надеялся, что ты сможешь определить. Вот, посмотри, — Драко бросил взгляд назад.

— Ладно, — стряхнув воду с волос, Поттер обошел Драко, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Он осторожно провел пальцами по нескольким листьям. — Это терновник.

— О, — Драко звучал разочарованно. — И как ты это понял?

— Листья овальные с маленькими зубцами. Листья боярышника же имеют дольки*, — внезапно он шокировано одернул руку от ветви. — О нет! Я превращаюсь в какого-то ботаника. Мерлин, помоги мне.

— Не ты ли приставал ко мне несколько дней назад с тем, что я ничего не помню из Травологии?

В голове у Гарри вспыхнуло сразу несколько ответов: от «Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию ленивого, играющего в квиддич и борющегося со злом гриффиндорца», до «Не ожидал, что стану твоим личным экспертом в растениях, Драко!» Вместо этого он сердито сказал:

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— Ну уж нет, это было бы ужасно скучно, — Драко задумчиво остановился. — И кроме того, что бы ты делал без моей очаровательной смышлености и этих чудесных бесед?

— Ты невозможен, знаешь? — Гарри только покачал головой.

— И ты просто тащишься от этого, — Драко кивнул сам себе и взял еще один кусок своего сэндвича и заговорил. — Ешь. Нам еще нужно сегодня много пройти.

***

В начале вечера Драко позволил усталости в ногах одолеть его. Он остановился на краю большого поля, чтобы отдохнуть. Теплый ветер сдул с неба последние следы облаков. Травы высыхали, медленно выпрямляясь, и вечер обещал быть приятным. Драко шлепнулся на влажную землю и закрыл глаза, благодарный, что его одежда все ещё была под чарами непромокаемости. Глухой звук поблизости намекал Малфою, что Гарри более чем охотно присоединился к его передышке.

— Что ж, раз ты не встречался с Пэнси Паркинсон, а Милисента Булстроуд не интересуется парнями, то с кем ты тогда встречался?

Драко раздраженно открыл один глаз.

— Ты не собираешься отставать от меня, не так ли?

— Я уже рассказал тебе все, что только можно было узнать о моей личной жизни, — Гарри покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Ну да, тут даже волноваться не о чем, ведь у тебя не было ни одной девушки, — Драко снова прикрыл глаза, и через мгновение был вознагражден целым снопом мокрой травы в лицо.

— Пфффбт! И за что это, черт возьми? — он поднялся, стряхивая грязные растений с лица и рубашки.

— За то, что ты такой болван, — Гарри пожал плечами. — А, ну и потому что я мог.

Драко нахмурился и бросил остатки травы в сторону Гарри. Но ветер подхватил ее, опустив лишь рядом с Поттером. От этого слизеринец еще больше насупился.

— Крайне зрелый поступок. В любом случае, это объясняет полное отсутствие каких-либо отношений.

— Эй! И что это значит? — голос Гарри сочился негодованием, и Драко широко осклабился.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

— Ты говоришь как Локонс!

Малфою едва удалось подавить волну тошноты.

— Хорошо, я понял, — его передернуло от отвращения. — Но давай просто примем как должное, что поведение, необходимое, чтобы произвести впечатление на дам, требует немного большего приличия, чем бросание мокрой травы в людей.

— Это ты говоришь мне, что я должен вырасти?

Драко вздохнул с улыбкой.

— В некоторых вещах ты вырос даже намного больше, чем большинство взрослых. В других… ну… ты уже рассказывал, что случилось с Чанг.

Гарри мрачно уставился на него, что только рассмешило Драко.

— Серьезно, Гарри, все в Хогвартсе удивлялись тебе. Должна же быть причина, почему ты не встречался ни с кем. Даже на Святочном балу ты в последний момент позвал одну из сестер Патил, но все равно с каким-то упорством игнорировал ее. Добрая половина девчонок в школе с ног падают, когда видят своего любимого героя — и некоторые парни тоже, если не ошибаюсь. Поттер, ты сох по какой-то девушке, которую едва знал, и которая, по твоим словам, не очень-то тобой интересовалась. А потом у тебя даже не было совершенно никаких идей, как бороться со своими чувствами.

— И что я должен был делать с Чжоу? — Гарри угрюмо откинулся на руки. — Все, что она делала — плакала о Седрике. А потом… — Он издал странный рычащий звук. — Ничего из того, что я ожидал, даже не случилось. Ничего из того, чего бы именно я хотел. Я думал, что между нами должно быть что-то. Особенно после того, что я так долго хотел встречаться с ней.

Драко подался вперед и положил подбородок на сложенные руки. Это было очень… интересно.

— Гарри, ты когда-нибудь думал, что, на самом деле, хотел встречаться не с ней?

Даже отвернувшись от Поттера, Малфой чувствовал, что щиты Гарри вмиг поднимаются.

— Это глупо. Конечно, я хотел встречаться с ней.

— Подумай, Гарри. За все время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, у тебя появляется интерес только к одной девушке. Только к ней, — Драко усмехнулся. — Судя по твоему описанию, это больше зацикливание, нежели настоящее влечение. Ты едва знал ее. Она была почти недосягаема. Ты не контактировал с ней ни физически, ни, практически, словесно. Тебя почти не волновало, когда так называемые отношения рухнули — и даже не смотри на меня так. Я видел, как и девушки, и парни хандрят целыми днями… или неделями… когда расходятся с любимыми. А ты был лишь немного раздражен.

— И что?

— Да то, что ты… она тебя совершенно не интересовала, — Драко выдал свою самую загадочную улыбку. — Как и любая другая девушка в любовном плане. Чанг была просто пристрастием, и это дало тебе идеальное оправдание, чтобы даже не пытаться встречаться с кем-то еще.

— Я был занят попытками не умереть, — категорически отрезал Гарри. — А у тебя какое оправдание?

Драко покачал головой, хихикая над чем-то своим.

— Просто не был в этом заинтересован, — он замер, чтобы разъяснить Поттеру глубину своего ответа. — Я имею в виду, ты только посмотри на девушек в Слизерине. Они могут быть чистокровными, но Мерлин! Они безобразны!

Гарри обдумал это, один раз кивнул, затем покачал головой.

— На других факультетах учится много девушек, и я уверен, что некоторые из них очень даже милые.

Драко счел это утверждение еще более интересным, чем остальные.

— Правда, Гарри? Кто, например?

— Я… я не знаю. Я не особо присматривался, — Гарри начинал выглядеть взволнованным. — Кого это заботит вообще?

— Явно не тебя.

— Что?

— Гарри… — Драко начал тихо посмеиваться про себя. — Тебе шестнадцать лет. В этом возрасте у тебя гормонов в крови должно быть больше, чем бобов у Берти Боттс. И ты говоришь, что даже не смотрел?

— Я уже сказал, у меня есть другие поводы для беспокойства!

— Какого цвета глаза у Чанг? — улыбка Драко превратилась в ухмылку.

— Что?

— Ты так много говоришь, и все не по делу. Я спросил: «Какого цвета глаза Чанг?»

— Они… я думаю… хмм… — на мгновение Гарри выглядел смущенным.

— Гарри, у каждого человека с восточной внешностью карие глаза, — Драко выглядел очень удивленным. — Это должно было быть слишком легко. А что насчет Лаванды Браун? Какого цвета ее глаза?

— Карие?

Драко покачал головой, но не из-за неправильного ответа, а потому что было очевидно, что Гарри понятия не имел.

— Близнецы Патил? Полоумная Лавгуд? А у подружки Уизли? Гарри, это те девушки, которых ты знаешь. Это должно быть легко, — ухмылка Малфоя стала хитрой. — Хорошо, давай попробуем по-другому. Какого цвета глаза Финнигана?

— Светло-карие, — ответил Гарри автоматически.

Попался!

—Финч-Флетчли?

— Карие.

Улыбка Драко стала более сдержанной, но не менее хитрой.

— Захария Смит?

— Серо-голубые, я думаю.

— А мои? — Драко закрыл глаза.

— Серые, — тон голоса Гарри изменился только тогда. Хоть ответ был уверенным, тон будто бы содержал вопрос. — Драко… к чему, черт возьми, ты ведешь?

— Если ты не можешь понять это, Гарри, — Драко сел и смерил гриффиндорца взглядом, — Тогда я вряд ли смогу объяснить тебе.

— А?

— Может быть, когда ты станешь постарше, — Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Что?

— Снова это слово, Гарри, — Драко поднялся, и похлопал Гарри по плечу. — Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты самостоятельно найти ответ, — он полез в пакет с едой и вытащил банан. — Пища должна помочь мыслительному процессу. Тут много калия.

Драко бросил банан на колени Гарри, восхитившись отсутствующим выражением на его лице. Оставив Поттера сидеть, Драко начал изучать листву по краю поля. Он все еще искал ингредиенты для зелья и думал, что видел полынь немного дальше в лесу.

— Эй, Драко? — голос Гарри следовал за ним.

— Да?

— Ты что-нибудь слышал?

— Что-то, вроде…? — Драко оглянулся через плечо.

— Не бери в голову. Видимо, мое воображение.

«Просто скрипучий звук ржавых гормональных клапанов в крови». Драко только закатил глаза, улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем вернуться к поискам.

Деревья не успели высохнуть от утреннего дождя, а опавшие листья, сохранившиеся с предыдущих сезонов, смягчали шаги. Драко прочесал низкие кусты, рассеянно думая про себя. Конечно, у него не было доказательств любовных предпочтений Гарри, но сам факт подозрений… это было определенно неожиданно и крайне увлекательно. Золотой Мальчик мог быть… это было слишком странно, чтобы даже рассматривать такую возможность. Но самое смешное было то, что, если Гарри был геем, очевидно, он даже понятия не имел об этом. Драко, с другой стороны, лично лелеял эту мысль один или два раза. По крайней мере, как слабую возможность. Может быть.

Глаза Драко были устремлены в землю при ходьбе, просматривая множество знакомых растений, в то время как он продолжал прокручивать в голове новую информацию о Гарри. Он все еще был в раздумьях, когда серебристые листья небольшого растения привлекли его внимание: «Полынь! Я знал, что видел ее!»

Он перешагнул через небольшую ветку и обошел вокруг куста, и вот она. Полынь. Или, коли на то пошло, сразу несколько небольших кустиков полыни, росших вместе на краю какого-то сырого клочка земли.

Голос Гарри донесся до него с нескольких метров.

— Драко, ты что-то сказал?

— Нет, Гарри, — Слизеринец не стал оглядываться назад, отвечая. — Снова голоса в твоей голове, — он потянулся вниз, чтобы сорвать самый большой росток полыни у основания стебля.

— Голоса… ДРАКО! СТОЙ!

Драко не услышал резкого шипения из-за криков Гарри, но увидел внезапное движение и определенно почувствовал острый укол в правое предплечье, когда змея настигла его.

— АААГХ! — дёрнув к себе повреждённую конечность и хлопнув левой рукой по укусу, он сделал два спотыкающихся шага назад в удивлении.

Гарри бежал к нему, издавая шипящие звуки, которые могли быть только на парселтанге. Добравшись до Драко, он схватил Малфоя за руку и переключился на английский.

— Дай мне посмотреть.

— Все не так уж и плохо, — прорычал Драко, вырывая руку, уже чувствуя жжение.

— ДАЙ МНЕ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ!

Голос Гарри не оставлял времени для споров, и Драко подвернул рукав, вытянув предплечье. Гарри схватил его за запястье и наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть два отчетливых и уже покрасневших прокола. Он поднял взгляд на Драко, широко раскрыв глаза от беспокойства. Не опуская запястья слизеринца, Поттер посмотрел куда-то себе под ноги и снова зашипел.

Гадюка немалого размера медленно выскользнула из укрытия в густых растениях и прошипела ответ. По выражению лица Гарри он понял каждое — слово? Шипение? Да какая разница. Должно быть, Гарри прошипел в ответ что-то едкое, потому что змея, если это было бы возможно на самом деле, выглядела пристыженной. Она свернулась в клубок и застыла на месте.

— Мы напугали ее, — Гарри повернулся к Драко и сказал так, будто это все объясняло. — Точнее, ты ее напугал. Она говорит, что сожалеет… но… но она гадюка, и…

— Гарри, я знаю… гадюки ядовиты, — в подтверждение своих слов, Драко почувствовал, что начинает дрожать, и жжение в его руке усилилось. Он снова прижал левую руку к укусу, частично из-за боли и частично из-за того, что вид двух колотых ран, медленно сочившихся кровью, вызывал у него тошноту. Одна связная мысль протолкнулась сквозь нарастающую панику.

— Мы должны сделать противоядие.

— Как? — голос Гарри слегка дрожал. — Мы не сможем сделать его быстро! У нас нет ни оборудования, ни хотя бы каких-нибудь ингредиентов!

— Укусы гадюки обычно не смертельны, Поттер, — несмотря на боль и тошноту, Драко ухмыльнулся. — И даже если бы они были, это занимает некоторое время. У нас оно есть. А что касается создания противоядия… Я просто рад, что хотя бы один из нас уделял внимание Зельеварению на четвертом курсе.

Рот Гарри был слегка приоткрыт. Моргнув дважды, гриффиндорец спросил:

— Но… оборудование? Ингредиенты?

— Сможешь трансфигурировать простой оловянный котел?

— Да…

Драко сжал горящую рану на руке, но это только ухудшило его самочувствие.

— И надеюсь, мы сможем найти змеиный корень… — он поморщился. — Подорожник, каламинту, ясень и… дикий базилик?

— Это все растет здесь? — Гарри снова моргнул.

Драко кивнул.

— Да, должно. Знаешь, как они выглядят?

Гарри задумался на мгновение, затем тоже кивнул.

— Отлично. Основа для зелья — дождевая вода. Много не нужно, поэтому я уверен, что мы сможем собрать достаточно с листьев. Еще тебе нужно убедить свою подругу дать образец ее яда, — он взглядом указал на змею, которая все еще лежала, свернувшись калачиком. — Сможешь?

— Я уверен, что она поделится, — Гарри посмотрел вниз на змею и опять на Драко. — Ей действительно очень жаль… зачем тебе яд?

Драко закатил глаза.

— Одна из самых стандартных формул противоядия заключается в том, Чтобы принять снова этот же яд, используя другие ингредиенты и магию, чтобы обратить действие вспять. Неужели ты совершенно не слушал Снейпа? …Ох! — волна головокружения нахлынула на него, и Драко сжал живот. — Думаю, нам стоит спешить.

Гарри кивнул и повернулся к змее. Когда Поттер начал шипеть, слизеринец лишь покачал головой. В парселтанге все еще было что-то невероятное. Но не успел он додумать эту мысль, как другая волна головокружения чуть не сбила Драко с ног, на этот раз оставляя после себя тошноту. Глубоко вздохнув, он начал прочесывать ближайшую область в поисках растений.

Однажды Драко слышал, как какой-то древний старик рассказывал, что против любой опасности или болезни, которая только может встретиться в природе, всегда можно найти точное лекарство прямо под рукой. Обычно так оно и было. Дикий базилик рос возле ядовитого плюща. Черная ива в болотах, где люди часто болели лихорадкой и мучились от головных болей. Норичник, исцеляющий укусы и ожоги, можно было найти возле пещер драконов. А там, где жили змеи…

— Я нашел змеиный корень, Гарри.

— Уже? — Гарри оторвался от разговора с рептилией.

— Ну, было довольно ожидаемо, что все ингредиенты окажутся поблизости, — Малфой закрыл глаза от очередного приступа головокружения. — Особенно корень, он, как правило, растет именно рядом с местом обитания змей.

Гарри неопределенно кивнул. Он выглядел довольно растерянным, и Драко заметил, что, похоже, Поттер воспринимает ситуацию даже хуже, чем сам Малфой. Судя по скорости, с которой яд воздействовал на организм, Драко был почти уверен, что именно гриффиндорцу придётся закончить приготовление противоядия. В любом случае, это случится, только если они найдут три оставшихся ингредиента. Если они не найдут…

Это совершенно точно не будет приятным приключением.

Он покачал головой, но быстро остановился из-за очередного приступа тошноты. Драко упал на одно колено и начал агрессивно копать у основания маленького растения. Мгновение спустя, с крепко зажатым в руке корнем, Малфой вернулся к Гарри. К раздражению первого, споткнувшись у самых ног Поттера, он позволил себе плюхнуться в неприличную кучу.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри широко раскрыл глаза.

— О, да, все клубнично, Поттер. Лучший день в моей жизни, — съязвил Драко. Увидев ошеломленное лицо Гарри, он с усилием немного смягчил тон. — Прости… Просто пытаюсь помочь. Держи, — он сунул змеиный корень в руку Гарри. — Один ингредиент есть, осталось ещё три.

Гарри посмотрел на искривленный грязный корень, который лежал на его ладони. Поттер замер, словно его заморозили.

— Ты сможешь приготовить это сам, Драко? Потому что, сам знаешь, я не лучший зельевар. Я не совсем ужасен, но…

— Гарри, твой маленькая подружка меня сильно задела. При такой скорости распространения яда от меня не будет особого толка уже через пятнадцать минут, — Драко сглотнул на фоне растущей боли в горле. Сначала он подумал, что становится неуместно эмоциональным и отчаянным, но почувствовав, что медленно задыхается, он осознал серьезность своего положения. Еще один эффект яда. Малфой заметил, что его бросило в холодный пот. Он заставил себя дышать равномерно, насколько это было вообще возможно, и наклонился к Гарри:

— Итак, я собираюсь точно сказать, что тебе нужно сделать.

— Но что, если я…

— Ты попал в класс Снейпа по подготовке к ЖАБА… все будет хорошо, — через легкую молочную пелену перед глазами Драко сфокусировал зрение и сделал все возможное, чтобы сосредоточиться на физиономии Поттера. — Ты достал яд, верно?

Гарри поднял маленький закупоренный флакон, который, должно быть, трансфигурировал; вязкое, желтое вещество прилипло к внутренней части стекла.

— Прекрасно, — Драко кивнул в знак одобрения. — Я бы поблагодарил твою шипящую приятельницу, но тогда для начала ее нужно было бы благодарить за то, что она втянула меня в это. Так что… подожди, куда она ползёт?

— Она… э-э… хотела помочь, поэтому я сказал ей, что нам нужно, — глаза Гарри светились надеждой. — Она сказала, что точно знает, где найти подорожник, поэтому вернется очень быстро.

— Ну, тогда, — Драко поднял бровь. — Я думаю, я…

Боль в его руке внезапно обострилась, и на этот раз жжение, казалось, подчинило себе все его тело, оставляя неприятное покалывание в конечностях. Малфой закрыл глаза, головокружение полностью охватило его. Он упал на спину, подавляя стон.

— Драко! — Гарри тут же оказался рядом с ним. — Я не должен был позволять тебе двигаться… это быстрее распространяет яд. Черт, нет! Не садись. Просто лежи спокойно. Все, что тебе нужно сказать мне, ты можешь сказать лёжа.

Гриффиндорец прошептал заклятье, и Драко почувствовал, как что-то прохладное и влажное прижалось к его лбу. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит на слегка размытое лицо Гарри.

— Мне нужно сесть, — пробормотал Драко, чувствуя себя очень неловко от внимания и легкой клаустрофобии, когда Гарри склонился над ним. — Позволь мне сесть.

Он предпринял более уверенные действия, но рука Гарри надавила на его грудь, и Малфой не смог пошевелиться.

— Драко, скажи мне, что делать. Ну же.

Тона голоса Гарри в сочетании с новой волной боли было достаточно, чтобы убедить Драко, что сейчас не время для игр. Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но потерпел неудачу. Вздрогнув, он начал:

— Сначала положи три ясеневые ветви на дно котла и залей полстакана дождевой воды. Разожги слабый огонь…

Где-то в середине указаний для Гарри Драко больше не был уверен, имеет ли это все смысл. Его мозг, казалось, был завернут в грубый хлопок. Он ощущал лишь лихорадку и хотел просто потерять сознание, если бы только это остановило боль.

***

Дожидаясь возвращения гадюки, Поттер подбирал веточки ясеня с соседних тонких деревьев, снимал кожу с корня и нарезал его на кусочки размером примерно с большой палец. Трансфигурировав глубокую чашу из желудевой шапки, Гарри собрал почти достаточно дождевой воды. Он отчаянно пытался игнорировать слабые стоны, исходящие от Драко. Если бы они были в Хогвартсе, мадам Помфри приготовила бы противоядие. Если бы они были в Хогвартсе, у Снейпа совершенно точно был бы дикий базилик, который явно отсутствовал в этой местности.

«Если бы мы были в Хогвартсе, этого бы никогда не случилось.»

Гарри сделал еще одну длинную череду медленных глубоких вздохов, пытаясь не поддаваться панике, потому что так он совершенно точно ничем не сможет помочь Драко.

Услышав слабое шипение гадюки, Поттер даже расслабился, позволил себе отвлечься.

— Массстер, я вернулась с рассстением, которое вы искали, — Змея извивалась у его ног с несколькими знакомыми яйцевидными листьями, разложенными перед ней. — Достаточно ли вам этого?

— О, спасибо, Мерлин! — Гарри наклонился и поднял листья. — Да, этого вполне достаточно.

Змея покачала головой и посмотрела в сторону Драко.

— Он не очень хорошо выглядит. Я очень извиняюсссь, я думала, что он собирается напасссть на меня.

— Драко будет в порядке… если я найду дикий базилик, — сказал Гарри, продолжая собирать дождевую воду. — Ты знаешь, где его найти?

— Проссстите, я не представляю, как он выглядит.

Желудок Гарри сделал кульбит где-то глубоко внутри, да так, что он почти разлил дождевую воду. Поттер рассчитывал, что сможет попросить змею о помощи. Драко сказал, что растения, необходимые для лечения, почти всегда можно найти везде, где была обнаружена опасность. Поттер был так уверен, что базилик просто обязан быть здесь.

— Ты уверена?

— Я совершенно уверена, массстер.

Гарри резко вдохнул. Он должен был найти его. Другого выбора не было. Но это не помешало мысли всплыть у него в голове: мы действительно облажались.

— В любом случае, спасибо. Я уверен, что найду этот чертов базилик.

Змея, казалось, внимательно на него смотрела.

— Я буду рядом, если снова понадоблюсь. Пожалуйста, скажите вашему другу, что я действительно сссожалею.

Гарри слегка кивнул, когда змея ускользнула, исчезнув под одним из многочисленных кустов, оставив его наедине со своим спутником. Драко сжимал живот и слабо мотал головой влево-вправо каждые несколько секунд. На полпути объяснения метода приготовления зелья он забредил, но это было нормально. Гарри узнал способ, и полубессмысленная болтовня Малфоя даже помогла ему вспомнить недостающие детали. Это было не слишком сложное зелье.

С чашкой, полной дождевой воды, Гарри вернулся в свою импровизированную лабораторию. Он превратил большой камень в добротный котел, который поставил над небольшим волшебным огнем. Он нашел два довольно плоских камня, чтобы размять на них листья подорожника в пасту. Яд Гарри положил рядом с ветками ясеня и змеиными кореньями. Всё было готово, за исключением отсутствующего растения. Прекрасно зная, что без всех ингредиентов даже пытаться бессмысленно, гриффиндорец сложил веточки на дно котла и добавил воды. В любом случае, те должны были кипеть в течение получаса, прежде чем он мог добавить подорожник. Он может пока снова отправиться искать базилик.

Гарри растирал листья подорожника, когда услышал голос.

— Молодой массстер.

Гарри успокоился, когда понял, что это просто говорит змея.

— Да?

— Я чувствую запах добычи в воздухе. Я не ела несссколько дней. Мне нужно охотиться.

— Конечно. Иди. У меня все равно есть еще работа, — рассеянно ответил Гарри. Какое ему было дело, если гадюка отправится на охоту? Она больше не могла ему помочь, и ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Как только листья подорожника будут измельчены, он сможет начать поиск базилика.

Через несколько минут листья подорожника были готовы, и у него оставалось около двадцати минут на поиски, прежде чем он должен был вернуться и выполнить следующий шаг. За это время он наверняка сможет покрыть достаточно большую территорию, чтобы что-то найти. Базилик должно было быть где-то здесь.

Он подошел к Драко и опустился рядом с ним.

Вид Драко был отнюдь не утешительным. Его глаза были закрыты, а челюсти крепко сжаты. Там, где его кожа не покраснела от злых красных пятен, она приняла ужасный оттенок серого. Он потел, но дрожал так, словно ему холодно.

Гарри быстро полез в сумку за мантией. Увеличив ее, обернул вокруг дрожащего тела Малфоя, затем, после минутного размышления, он сунул руку под ткань и сжал руку Драко.

— Драко? — Он слегка потряс его. — Эй, Драко, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, я чертовски хорошо тебя слышу, Поттер, — сказал Драко, отбивая дробь зубами.

Саркастический тон на самом деле заставил Гарри чувствовать себя лучше.

— Драко, я пойду искать дикий базилик. Я не собираюсь уходить слишком далеко, но на случай, если я тебе понадоблюсь, не хочу, чтобы ты запаниковал. Мне нужно уйти максимум на двадцать минут…

— Гарри, — прохрипел Драко, перебивая его. — Ты… кое-что забыл.

— Что?

— Нас двое… а мислокатор один. Ты не можешь уйти слишком далеко, — он тихо застонал и натянул мантию аж до подбородка, но Гарри, казалось, этого даже не заметил.

Поттер был слишком занят, пытаясь проглотить комок, который каким-то образом застрял в его горле. Он не подумал об этом. Поттер не мог двигать Драко, не сделав хуже, но, если растения не было в пределах указанного радиуса, то перемещение было бы наименьшей из проблем слизеринца. Гарри рассеянно и сильнее прежнего сжал руку Драко, а затем подоткнул ему мантию. Решив не сдаваться так легко, Поттер начал отдаляться в поисках от Драко по спирали. Одна мысль заставляла гриффиндорца действовать из последних сил: он был Гарри Поттером. Какими бы плохими ни казались положения дел, он всегда находил выход. За этой мыслью Гарри намеренно игнорировал гневные воспоминания о безжизненном теле Седрика Диггори.

Двадцать минут спустя он прочесал каждый дюйм, который только осмелился обыскать, но никаких следов этого несчастного растения не было. С тяжелым вздохом он вернулся к котлу, который уже весело бурлил, и добавил подорожник. Мгновенно вода превратилась из прозрачного с оттенком коричневого в непрозрачный и с зеленовато-желтым отливом. Простые ингредиенты, но при правильных условиях эфемерные магические свойства были словно осязаемы. Если бы ситуация была немного менее ужасной, Гарри, возможно, предался бы размышлениями о такой простой, но элегантной магии, однако в данный момент он был слишком подавлен, чтобы допускать такие непринужденные мысли.

Используя клинок Драко, Гарри размешивал зелье против часовой стрелки ровно сорок раз, внимательно считая каждое движение рукой. Затем он отложил кинжал в сторону и взял нарезанный корень. Он добавил его, кусочек за кусочком, пока внезапно небольшой клубок красного дыма не возвестил об изменении. Гарри заглянул в котел и увидел, что смесь действительно приобрела насыщенный кроваво-красный оттенок и кивнул сам себе в молчаливом одобрении. Теперь стоило дать зелью покипеть еще пятнадцать минут, и затем добавить базилик и яд одновременно. До тех пор он мог только обыскать область еще раз.

Его глаза бродили по влажной земле и множеству интересных растений, но не было ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало дикий базилик. Заскучав, разум Гарри начал воспроизводить события, которые привели к укусу змеи.

Драко ушел сам, выискивая какое-то неприметное растение. «Почему я позволил ему рыться в кустах, зная, что это может быть опасно?» Гарри ругал себя. «Это все моя вина. Он не был бы сейчас в опасности, если бы я был внимательнее.»

Острая царапина на руке гриффиндорца отвлекла его на мгновение. Он удивлённо посмотрел вниз. «Так, здесь боярышник Драко. Кажется.» Он покачал головой и посмотрел на землю, ему нужно было маленькое растение, а не дерево.

Гарри обошел то злополучное место, где был укушен Малфой, и увидел, что там растет полынь, к которой, должно быть, и стремился Драко. Гриффиндорец моментально вспыхнул.

«Но полынь так распространена! Зачем ему понадобилась именно эта? У Снейпа должно быть дюжина банок сухих листьев.»

«Впрочем это уже не имеет значения. Я должен был предупредить Драко, прежде чем он сунул туда руку. Как я мог так сглупить, что не смог распознать парселтанг! О чем, черт возьми, я вообще думал? После всего, что он сделал для меня, почему сейчас? Драко не умрет… такие укусы редко бывают смертельными… но, Мерлин, как же плохо он выглядит. Ненавижу это. Ну уж нет, я не собираюсь его терять.»

Гарри безучастно смотрел на лесной подлесок впереди. Он не собирался продолжать поиски дикого базилика. Его просто не было в этой местности, но как он мог просто сдаться? У него не было выбора; у него не было выхода. В то же время, когда эта мысль оседала, словно камень в кишке, какое-то воспоминание затягивало его мысли. Кое-что о разнице между маггловскими и магическими классификациями семейств растений. Он помнил, что был крайне удивлен, что растения, которые совершенно не связаны в биологическом смысле, могут быть сгруппированы волшебным образом.

Неуверенная улыбка потянулась к уголку его рта. Это было безумие, но могло бы сработать.

***

Боль от Круциатуса была сильнее, думал Драко сквозь туман в своей голове, но, по крайней мере, у неё был конец. Эта боль болезненно прилипала к каждой косточке его тела, каждой мышце и вене. Его живот сжался, легкие словно свинцом налились, и все ощущения только ухудшались. Где-то под пеленой боли он знал, что Гарри пытается приготовить противоядие, но шансы, что он нашел все ингредиенты, были невелики. Драко не желал признавать вслух и не хотел, чтобы Гарри узнал, насколько редким был дикий базилик — надежда была мощным мотиватором. Однако сейчас Драко просто надеялся, что скоро потеряет сознание.

Он краем глаза заметил движение за головой, но у него не было никакого желания реагировать на это. Драко застали врасплох, когда пара рук схватила его за плечи и попыталась поднять. Он закричал, когда боль усилилась в три раза.

— Полегче, Драко. Это я.

— Гарри… ох, это больно, так больно.

— Я уверен, что так и есть. У меня есть кое-что для тебя… так что давай просто надеяться, что мои навыки зельеварения не так плохи, как говорит Снейп.

— Ты нашел…

Он почти отключился, когда чаша была поднесена ко рту. В более связных обстоятельствах Драко мог поставить под сомнение употребление зелья, приготовленного кем-либо, кроме профессионала или его самого, но он был совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить. Это и тот факт, что он готов попробовать почти все, если только боль прекратится. Драко проглотил зелье.

Жидкость имела кислый, острый и слегка пряный вкус; не особенно приятный, но лучше, чем некоторые зелья, с которыми он сталкивался. Он быстро допил небольшое количество жидкости из чашки.

Сначала он не был уверен, что это сработало. Затем, сквозь боль, он начал чувствовать жар в животе. У него перехватило дыхание, когда все мышцы его тела резко сократились. Драко стиснул зубы, задёргавшись, лишь отдаленно осознавая, что Гарри обнимает его, а голос и дыхание Поттера около самого уха придаются спокойствия. К тому времени, когда его мускулы расслабились, боль исчезла и пришло спасительное умиротворение. Драко чувствовал себя настолько измученным, что все, что он мог сделать — это упасть спиной на гриффиндорца, жадно глотая воздух.

— Ты сделал это.

Гарри крепче обнял его.

— Пока не благодари. Ты можешь сесть?

Драко кивнул, и Поттер усадил того в вертикальное положение. Гриффиндорец опустился на колени перед ним, бесцеремонно схватил за руку и откинул рукав. Вспухшие багряные вены, что исходили от болезненных проколов, возвращались в нормальное состояние. Поврежденный участок все еще пульсировал от боли и до сих пор был немного припухшим, но было видно, что яд был нейтрализован.

Драко снова засмеялся, и на этот раз ему это удалось легче.

— Зелье заняло у тебя много времени, — протянул он, пытаясь сдержать слезы, угрожающие предательски выкатиться из глаз.

Гарри наконец тоже рассмеялся.

— Да, ты снова стал собой. Ну, может быть, даже чуть хуже, — он покачал головой с подавленным вздохом. — Иди сюда.

— А?

Гарри протянул руку и прижал ладонь к щеке Драко, а затем к его лбу. Прежде чем Драко смог усомниться в чем бы то ни было, Гарри схватил его за запястье и проверил его пульс.

— Поттер, что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

— Проверяю, чтобы убедиться, что нет побочных эффектов. Не тошнит? Можешь сделать глубокий вдох?

Драко полагал, что ему следует просто ответить на вопросы Гарри, но неожиданное заискивание его слишком раздражало, чтобы с этим смириться. Он одернул запястье от гриффиндорских пальцев.

— Поттер, если ты следовал рецепту, который я тебе дал, то я более чем уверен, что все будет хорошо.

— На самом деле, — Гарри скривился. — Если бы я следовал формуле, которую ты мне дал, то взрыв взорвал бы нас обоих или отравил бы тебя.

— Чего?

Поттер рассмеялся, однако прозвучало слишком уж наигранно.

— Ты где-то в середине объяснений начал говорить о драконьей чешуе, желчи саламандры, жабе и ананасах, это было немного… эээ… бессвязно…

Драко почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту.

— Тогда… тогда как… как ты…

— Да не волнуйся ты так. К тому времени, как ты закончил описывать первые два шага зелья, я уже и сам вспомнил его. Хотя сначала так нервничал, что даже не осознал, что помню противоядие, но как только ты, Драко, подсказал мне правильное направление, меня озарило. После случая с Василиском, а затем, зная, что Волдеморт питает любовь к змеям, я подумал, что средства от укуса всяких гадюк могут пригодиться. Поэтому я действительно слушал Снейпа на том уроке, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Полезное занятие было все-таки. Хех. Ананас.

Драко не мог точно сказать, был ли он потрясен, испытал облегчение или просто был очень благодарен, что Гарри в тот раз был внимателен на Зельеварении. Слизеринец решил, что слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом.

— Тогда зачем беспокоиться о побочных эффектах, если ты знал, как варить его? В этом зелье нет ничего сложного, если ты, конечно, не варил его неправильно… а ты ведь знал, как его варить… так что ты все сделал правильно. Да? Я имею в виду, ты же не мог ошибиться, не так ли?

— Ну, вообще-то…

— Гарри? — Драко почувствовал вспышку паники. — И, кстати, где ты нашел дикий базилик?

— Я не… — нервно сказал Гарри, выглядел он так, будто хотел сжаться под пронзительным взглядом Малфоя. — Я не нашел его.

— Что? Ты…что… тогда как ты…?

— Заменил, — просто ответил Гарри. — Можжевельник. По идее, он должен был сработать так же, как и базилик, просто не так сильно.

— Гарри, — Драко словно не услышал объяснений. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не стал экспериментировать.

— Я должен был, Драко! Мне больше ничего не оставалось!

Драко прижал руку к груди.

— Что, если бы ты допустил ошибку?

— Э-э… поэтому я сначала попробовал его на себе, — Гарри, казалось, отодвигался назад, стремительно краснея и выглядя очень смущенным.

Драко уставился на него и покачал головой, пытаясь осознать глубину поступка Поттера.

— Гарри, ты не можешь просто так принять противоядие, если ты здоров и не отравлен.

— Я знаю, — поведение гриффиндорца сделалось еще более дёрганным.

Осознание окатило Драко с ног до головы, вызывая толпы мурашек по всему телу. Он схватил Гарри за руку и вздернул рукав, молясь Мерлину, чтобы его подозрения не подтвердились. На него накатил приступ тошноты, при виде двух красноречивых колотых отверстий на нижней стороне предплечья Гарри.

Малфоя захватили с головой эмоции, стоило тому лишь поднять взгляд на лицо Гарри.

— ТЫ С УМА СОШЕЛ? Дал проклятой змее укусить тебя? Нарочно? А потом до кучи пробовал антидот с замененным ингредиентом? Ну какой еще глупый, самоотверженный ГРИФФИНДОРСКИЙ золотой мальчик пошел бы и охотно позволил бы ядовитой рептилии вонзить свои поганые клыки в его руку? — Драко схватил Гарри за плечи, и тряс его на каждых чересчур громких моментах своей речи. — А что, если бы ты ОШИБСЯ? Что, если бы противоядие просто-напросто не сработало? Что если бы ты дважды отравился? Что, если бы ты… ты…

Драко прервался, глядя прямо Гарри в глаза. Поттер же в свою очередь выглядел… ну… огорченным.

— А что, если бы я этого не сделал? Ты бы не бросил меня, — тихо пробормотал Гарри. — А я не собирался бросать тебя.

Малфой разрешил себе задуматься и позволить этой мысли проникнуть прямо в мозг, который, к сожалению, все еще оставался недостаточно ясным. Он не был уверен, имел ли Гарри в виду, что не собирается позволять Драко умирать, или что он не позволит ему страдать, пока яд не выйдет из его организма естественным путем. Или, может быть, Гарри имел в виду, что сам не погибнет от яда, тем самым оставив Драко одного. Или… Может быть, все это вместе. Малфой уставился на Гарри, не зная, как на это отвечать.

Он отпустил Поттера и осел с неловким глухим стуком. В голове будто застучали молоточки, и Драко не был уверен, имеет ли это какое-либо отношение к змеиному укусу. Прижавшись лбом к сгибу локтя, он покачал головой, бормоча:

— Ты глупый, бестолковый, совсем сбрендивший, самоотверженный, идиотский гриффиндорец.

— Э-э… пожалуйста?

Драко бросил взгляд на Гарри:

— Больше никогда не делай ничего настолько чертовски глупое, — сказал он слабо. Лицо Поттера было нечитаемым, и Драко не мог определить, защищался ли он или просто знал, что это был способ справиться с характером Драко.

— Не то чтобы у меня было много вариантов.

— Да, — хмурый взгляд слизеринца немного смягчился. — Полагаю, правда не было.

— И я сказал змее, чтобы она не кусала сильно. Количество яда, которое я получил, вероятно, оставило бы меня лишь немного вялым, так что это стоило того. А еще все сработало четко по плану, поэтому это точно стоило того, — Гарри звучал так, будто пытался оправдаться, и его глаза, казалось, искали одобрения. — Я просто боялся, что противоядие не будет достаточно сильным, чтобы полностью нейтрализовать яд. В смысле… если бы он был правильно приготовлен, ты бы чувствовал себя совершенно нормально. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Драко склонил голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Отступление боли было таким огромным облегчением, что он не удосужился заметить что-то еще. Теперь, когда он обратил внимание на своё тело, слизеринец заметил, что все еще чувствует себя немного нездорово. А еще было довольно прохладно. Он обхватил руками живот, надеясь, что движение выглядело достаточно непринужденно, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Я в порядке, честно, — когда стало очевидно, что Гарри не верит ни единому слову, Драко вздохнул. — Ладно, живот немного крутит.

— Ты дрожишь, — Гарри нахмурился.

Прежде чем Драко успел возразить, Гарри поднял плащ, сползший в сторону, и натянул его на плечи Драко. Небольшого ветра, вызванного тканью, было достаточно, чтобы заставить Малфоя сильно вздрогнуть, кажется, он все-таки сильно замерз.

«Будь ты проклят, Гарри Поттер, ты же заботишься обо мне! Ох, черт возьми, как же холодно.»

Драко инстинктивно завернулся в плащ прямо до подбородка.

— Может, тебе стоит полежать, — предложил Гарри.

— Поттер, твое зелье практически сработало, и у меня все хорошо, и нам все равно нужно уже поскорее вернуться, и…

— Драко, солнце уже село, — сказал Гарри, чуть забавляясь. — На случай, если ты не заметил.

Драко выпрямился, внезапно обратив внимание, что мир вокруг него повяз в теплом и рассеянном свете заката.

— Ой, — он действительно не заметил.

Рот Гарри изогнулся в попытке улыбки.

— И даже если бы оно ещё не село, мы все равно никуда бы не пошли, пока ты не отдохнешь. Остатки яда должны выйти из организма. Посиди здесь, согрейся, пока я поставлю палатку, — Поттер взмахнул палочкой над клочком земли, разжигая небольшой фиолетовый огонь. — Прости, нужно сделать это сейчас. Земля, к сожалению, не такая сухая, как я надеялся, но можно будет подсушить несколькими чарами, да и небо практически чистое. Останемся здесь на ночь.

С языка Малфоя почти слетело привычное «Да, сэр», но, слишком разомлев от невыносимой боли, а затем исцеления, слизеринец устал так, что не хотелось ничего говорить. Вместо этого он просто кивнул и уставился в огонь. Немного поодаль Гарри начал расставлять палатку на самом краю поля, где ее немного могли скрыть редкие деревья. Драко еще с детства привык к тому, что слуги и домашние эльфы делают все за него, однако последние несколько дней буквально чудом изменили его: уже стало традицией разбивать лагерь вместе с Поттером каждый вечер. Было странно не помогать, но в то же время Драко знал, что Гарри по-настоящему радеет о нем. Предполагалось, что Малфой должен быть благодарен, но каким-то образом вместо благодарности он чувствовал вину

— Гарри? — получилось намного более напряженным, чем он хотел.

— Да? — гриффиндорец остановился и поднял взгляд.

— Я… Спасибо.

Гарри, казалось, никак не отреагировал, но через мгновение мягкая улыбка расползлась по его лицу. На этот раз — настоящая улыбка, какой бы скромной она ни была.

— Я понимаю, — невысказанное «пожалуйста» тепло повисло в воздухе между ними, намного яснее, чем если бы он сказал это вслух.

Гарри вернулся к разбиванию лагеря, и Драко натянул плащ вокруг себя. Так много для того, чтобы избежать дикой природы, угрюмо подумал он. Предыдущие два дня были настолько идиллическими, что он почти позволил себе забыть, что они были в бегах, в опасности, в глуши, без защиты, не считая своих палочек и, конечно же, друг друга. Это было словно другое время и место, место вдали от остального мира, где правила были совершенно другими. Место, где уже утраченные привычки больше никогда не смогут быть применимы.

В этот момент у Драко внезапно появилось ненормальное благоговение к тем, пусть и заплесневелым, но правилам. Правила означают структуру. Структура — это безопасность. А сейчас он мог лишь импульсивно сжимать поврежденное предплечье под плащом ненормального размера.

Здесь единственными правилами были те, которые он и Гарри создали для себя… а еще было напряжение. Напряжение, вызванное растущей луной, которая теперь, словно в издевку, парила прямо над деревьями с другой стороны поля. Драко оставалось лишь сглотнуть и отвернуться.

— Драко, палатка установлена.

Драко взглянул на Гарри, который подворачивал одну из шторок палатки, приглашая того войти. Он глубоко вздохнул. Независимо от того, думал ли Гарри, чего ему стоило дважды отравить себя, его действия говорили Драко нечто более ясное, чем слова. Гарри был готов рискнуть своей жизнью ради Драко.

Может Поттер и обладал эмоциональным интеллектом Флоббер-червя, — рассеянного гриффиндорца — но его верность была сильной и честной. И безрассудной. Не стоит забывать, что он вообще весь, целиком и полностью, безрассудный.

Драко глубоко вздохнул, слегка пошатываясь на ногах. Он одарил Гарри тем, что, как он надеялся, было ободряющим кивком, когда нырнул в палатку, не настроенный разговаривать. Голову Малфоя все еще жутко ломило, но он не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, что Гарри сделал для него.

Поттер придвинулся ближе к нему под плащом, лёжа на животе и глядя на простирающееся поле через откинутую шторку палатки. Видимо, он еще не был настроен спать, но, похоже, тоже не очень хотел говорить, или, по крайней мере, не собирался начинать разговор сам. Драко был благодарен за это. Ему тоже не хотелось говорить. Он был измотан и все еще чувствовал острую боль в животе. Малфой быстро задремал, даже когда Гарри прижался к нему спиной. День сменился ночью, прежде чем его беспокойная дремота превратилась в глубокий и исцеляющий душу и тело сон.

***

— Драко?

Тихий голос прошелестел около уха Драко, и тот рефлекторно приоткрыл глаза. Снаружи была все еще глубокая ночь, створки палатки, кажется, так и не были закрыты, поэтому легкий ветерок трепал волосы. Малфой был блаженно свободен от снов этой ночью, особенно под безумно теплым плащом, поэтому он совершенно не собирался полностью пробуждаться. Молясь Мерлину, что Гарри не видел, как он открыл глаза, Драко поглубже зарылся в плащ и снова погрузился в истому сна.  
Рука крепко сжала его плечо и потрясла.

— Драко! Просыпайся!

Голос Гарри все еще был тих, однако на этот раз он был значительно настойчивее, а Драко был теперь гораздо более решительным не быть разбуженным. Он устал, и его голова все еще болела. С хрипом он схватил край плаща, подтянул его к подбородку и повернул плечо в противоположную сторону от своего мучителя.

Через долю секунды плащ был сорван с его тела.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Поттер? — огрызнулся тот и резко сел. — Как ты прекрасно знаешь, у меня был очень травмирующий день! Мне было тепло и комфортно, я спал, а ты…

Он резко замолчал, ощутив руку Гарри, закрывшую ему рот.

Лицо гриффиндорца было в нескольких дюймах от его собственного, а глаза были широко открыты.

— Шшш! Тише, иначе ты их спугнешь! — восторженно прошептал он.

Драко дернул головой, освобождаясь от рук Гарри, и потер пульсирующие виски, но понизил голос:

— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? Спугну — кого?

Гарри лишь широко улыбнулся в ответ, склонив голову к полю. Он был явно взволнован чем-то. Закатив глаза, Драко подумал, что было бы проще просто подколоть Поттера за его странное поведение, но лишь с драматичным вздохом развернулся к открытому полю…

…и у него перехватило дыхание.

По всему полю метались из стороны в сторону крошечные огоньки, размером не больше, чем его рука. Они плавали прямо над верхушками трав. Двигаясь вразброс, хаотично, но в то же время словно танцуя в такт какой-то небывалой мелодии. Само поле, казалось, пылало магией; их окружали жемчужно-синие переливы, в сравнении с которыми луна и звезды малодушно блекли.

Драко так и сидел, застыв и едва замечая, что даже без мешающей руки Поттера не в силах произнести хоть слово. Если бы не остатки головной боли, он был бы необратимо убежден, что до сих пор спит. Это было прекрасно. Это было чем-то неземным. Это было…

— Это то, о чем тебе рассказывала твоя нянечка? — тихо спросил Гарри рядом с ним. — Феи. Кольца фей. Они существуют.

Драко взглянул на Гарри и не пожалел ни секунды. Лицо Поттера было мягко очерчено в бледно-голубом мерцании. Тот все еще с благоговением смотрел на поле, приоткрыв рот, широко распахнув глаза, будто отчаянно пытался увидеть больше. Драко подозревал, что его собственное выражение лица было близко к такому же восторженному изумлению. Он отвернулся от Поттера и прошептал:

— Да, — это все, что он мог сказать.

Перед ним феи продолжили свой неземной танец. Было чувство, словно остального мира не существует. Словно нет и не было никаких опасностей. Никаких рек, змей, ям, Пожирателей смерти и Волдеморта. Даже тот факт, что его грубо выдернули из блаженного сна, был напрочь забыт. Была лишь трава, легкий ветер, земля, звезды и луна вокруг него, и все они служили подпорками для странного, но одновременно с этим прекрасного представления, которое существовало только для его глаз.

Его… и Поттера. Свет мягко вибрировал на лице Гарри, и внимание Драко переключалось с одного потрясающего зрелища на другое. Он несколько раз ловил Гарри, задумчиво смотрящего на него за последние пару дней, и теперь он неосознанно делал это сам.

— Это прекрасно, — тихо выдохнул Гарри.

— Да, — снова сказал Драко.

— Так… — Гарри посмотрел в сторону Драко с озорной улыбкой на лице. — Ты простишь меня за то, что я тебя разбудил?

Из-за странного блеска в глазах Гарри ответ так и не смог сорваться с губ, и вместо этого Малфой кивнул. Гарри в знак признательности склонил голову и оглянулся на поле, и Драко, наконец, снова смог полноценно вдохнуть. То, что он чувствовал, было просто ненормальным. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, было ли это больно или приятно, но странное тепло поселилось в его груди, сбивая дыхание и заставляя сердце биться слишком быстро. Драко снова посмотрел на фей.

«Это просто феи. Матильда всегда говорила, что их магия оставляет людей очарованными. Ничего необычного.»

Драко только начал убеждать себя в этом, когда Гарри не вовремя рассмеялся.

— Что тут смешного?

— Ты слышишь это? — Гарри снова засмеялся.

— Слышу что? — Драко склонил голову.

Но Гарри не ответил. Прежде чем Драко успел среагировать, гриффиндорец бросился вперёд, прямо в туман, дико мчась по полю.

— Гарри! — Драко некоторое время сидел в шоке, прежде чем понял, что следует догнать беглеца. Если Гарри окажется слишком далеко, Мислокатор будет бесполезен. Он вскочил на ноги и побежал, игнорируя последние следы слабости, оставленные змеиным ядом. — Что ты творишь! — он крикнул, отчаянно пытаясь догнать. — Ты с ума сошел?

Впереди Гарри странными зигзагами бегал по траве, кричал и смеялся, разведя руки, как крылья. На долю секунды Драко подумал, что тот действительно полетит. Светящиеся создания, казалось, чувствовали движения Гарри, вместо того, чтобы пугаться, и постепенно, одна за другой, присоединялись к его безумию, порхая вокруг и неусыпно следуя за ним.

Драко остановился посреди поля, тяжело дыша, с недоверием наблюдая за кружащимся Гарри. Тот широко размахивал руками, вырисовывая спирали в воздухе, а следовательно за ним плыл целый водоворот волшебных огней. Создавалось ощущение, будто Гарри был одним из них, словно в нем была частица фей. Он был истинным творением чистой магии. Поттер прыгал в немыслимых ужимках, бежал, точно это была его последняя ночь, и взмахивал руками вновь и вновь. Казалось, он парил где-то высоко. Через минуту Драко понял, что Гарри действительно летал, по крайней мере, в своей голове. Его движения были отточены и почти что светились маневренностью истинного Ловца. Даже на земле Поттер выглядел изящно, уже совсем не похожий на того изможденного беженца, которым был несколько дней назад.

Внезапно Гарри побежал прямо на Драко. Прежде чем тот успел среагировать, гриффиндорец схватил его за руки, они закружились вместе, вращаясь вокруг общего центра тяжести. Темный мир позади Гарри расплылся, превращая фей в размытые полосы синего света. Поттер смеялся громко и легко, откидывая голову назад и позволяя скорости захватить его. В какой-то момент Драко признал, что тоже смеялся. Он крепко держал руки Гарри и чувствовал, как тот напрягается, крепче сжимая в ответ, удерживая в этом вихре света и тени.

Все проблемы и заботы исчезли. Не было ничего, кроме света, земли под ногами, звездного неба над головой и Гарри. Это было самое прекрасное, что Драко когда-либо чувствовал.

Наконец, словно вечность спустя и одновременно слишком скоро, останавливая эту карусель света, Гарри замедлил их обоих, и они мягко упали на траву. Драко все еще лежал на спине, пытаясь отдышаться, пока мир продолжал вращаться вокруг него. Щеки слизеринца пылали, а чувства били через край, было так замечательно, так живо.

Феи продолжали танцевать над их поляной, как будто ничего не произошло. Танцевали так, будто не было ни Гарри, ни Драко в самом сердце их огромного переливающегося кокона из невообразимой музыки и сорванного дыхания. Драко почувствовал, как теплая рука Гарри едва касается его, и услышал быстрые попытки гриффиндорца восстановить дыхание.

— Это было… — Гарри начал. — Это было… это было так…

— Абсолютно невероятно, — закончил Драко за него.

— Да, — настала очередь Гарри отвечать расплывчато.

Рядом с Драко зашелестела трава, и возле его лица оказалась протянутая ладонь. Он схватил Гарри за руку и позволил поднять себя в сидячее положение. Драко огляделся, его мысли все еще не оправились от того, что только что произошло. Трава полностью высохла от проливного дождя и стояла прямо, чуть выше его головы и головы Гарри, оставляя их в уединенном гнезде из травы и света. Обратив внимание на последнего, сердце Драко пропустило удар.

Даже в голубом свете лицо Гарри явно покраснело. Его волосы были слишком растрепаны, принимая невероятные завихрения. Самым поразительным зрелищем, тем более в волшебном свете, были его глаза, которые почти пылали искрящимся блеском.

Он широко улыбался Драко с открытым ртом, чтобы уловить как можно больше воздуха.

— Я не могу поверить… это так…

— Гарри, тш-ш-ш, — перебил его Драко. — На этот раз ничего не говори. Ты уже поделился впечатлениями. Наслаждайся.

Гарри кивнул и отвел взгляд, пристально всматриваясь в огни над ними. Уловив момент, Драко свободно разглядывал лицо Поттера. Казалось невозможным, что это было то же лицо, которое вызывающе смотрело на Волдеморта. Где-то под этим лицом был человек, который все еще пугал Малфоя до дрожи в коленях. Могущественный Гарри Поттер, который делал вещи, которые слизеринцу и не снились, которому Драко завидовал и которым не мог не восхищаться. Но Гарри Поттера нигде не было видно. Теперь это был просто Гарри. Гарри, который спас жизнь Драко. Гарри, который застенчиво стоял в реке, пока Драко спокойно вылавливал рыбу на ужин. Гарри, который почти отравился ради Драко. Гарри, чье лицо, казалось, сияло собственной магией, что заставила Драко забыть о феях.

Они были так близко. Лица чуть дальше, чем в футе друг от друга. Жались друг к другу ногами. Так близко… и от этого было так спокойно. Скорее всего, причиной безмятежности стало то, что они сблизились. Существуют такие вещи, которые невозможно пережить с человеком, не создав тесную связь, и одной из таких вещей была близость к смерти. Несколько таких инцидентов, и… Драко вдруг понял, что его дружба с Гарри совершенно не похожа ни на одну другую, какую он когда-либо мог бы иметь. Здесь, вдали от всего знакомого и вдали от цивилизации, Драко чувствовал себя менее одиноким, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Сидя рядом с Гарри Поттером в кольце фей.

И Драко знал, что не хотел бы быть здесь с кем-то другим.

Медленно, не зная точно, зачем он это делает, Малфой протянул руку и осторожно положил ее на ногу Гарри. Гарри взглянул на неё, затем на Драко, широко раскрыв глаза, но на этот раз с удивлением. Внезапно смутившись, Драко одернул руку, но Гарри поймал ее уже в воздухе, сцепив ее со своей в замок.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Гарри с расслабленным, но нечитаемым выражением на лице. — Я понимаю.

«Нет, не понимаешь, потому что даже я сам этого не понимаю.»

Внешне же он просто кивнул.

Гарри улыбнулся и выпустил руку. Драко на мгновение поднял её в воздух, а затем опустил ее на свои колени. Внезапно беззаботная радость, которую он чувствовал несколько минут назад, захлестнула его мыслями. Зачем он только что это сделал? Для чего это было? Как же нелепо.

— Прости, — сказал Драко, вжимая руку в колени.

Гарри не отвечал минуту, и Драко был уверен, что Поттер, должно быть, прокручивает в голове все событие. Он был, вероятно, смущен. Может быть, раздражен или даже рассержен. Скорее всего, он был…

Он снова взял руку Драко, крепко сжав ее правой рукой и накрыв левой.

— Я сказал, что все в порядке, Драко. Здесь немного необычно, вот и все. Но это удивительно. В этом месте что-то есть… Я уверен, что ты можешь это почувствовать. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. И думаю… что тоже не хотел бы быть здесь с кем-либо еще.

Не опуская руки Драко, Гарри отклонил голову в сторону, и на его лице снова расплылась огромная улыбка.

— Послушай! Ты слышишь это? Ты должен слышать это отсюда!

— Слышать что? — спросил Драко, совершенно озадаченный тем же вопросом, который задал Гарри перед тем, как броситься с головой в Кольцо.

— Просто слушай.

— Но…

— Просто слушай.

Драко слушал. Время растянулось, его рука все еще была крепко сжата в руке Гарри. Он слушал ветер, гуляющий по траве, шелест листьев. Был взмах крыльев какой-то ночной птицы, слабый стрекот незнакомых насекомых. Драко ерзал, напрягаясь, чтобы слушать, но все было как обычно.

— Гарри, ничего нет. Это…

— Ты слишком стараешься. Просто расслабься. Оно здесь. Вокруг.

— Гарри…

— Просто расслабься, — Поттер снова сжал его руку.

Стараясь не думать о том, как глупо он себя чувствует, Драко глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. С минуту ничего не менялось. Затем, все больше и больше расслабляясь, он что-то поймал. Поначалу слабый, но затем, по прошествии долгих секунд, громче и яснее.

Это был легкий и мелодичный звон. Звук, казалось, прошел сквозь Драко, заставив того задохнуться от изумления. Он распахнул глаза, но мелодия не прекратилась. Теперь феи действительно двигались в ритме настоящей музыки. Музыка звучала у него в голове, и Драко чувствовал, что он тоже должен двигаться; ему нужно было танцевать, парить. Теперь он точно знал, почему Гарри убежал.

Драко оглянулся на лицо Гарри. Поттер смотрел на фей с сияющими глазами, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь. Пока Драко глядел, сияние в глазах Гарри постепенно скапливалось в углах и медленно со слезами текло по щекам. Улыбка с открытым от трепета ртом не исчезала с его лица. Несмотря на все муки и разочарования, которые пришлось пройти Гарри за всю свою жизнь, под крепким панцирем он сохранил некоторую невинность. Такая детская чистота, которая застала Драко врасплох, делала Гарри намного удивительней.

И красивей.

Драко хотел защитить его.

Это лишь напомнило ему о своей беспомощности.

Драко отвел взгляд от лица Гарри и поднял их к небу. Там, много выше, за танцующими феями, звезды слабо мерцали, а луна…

Луна, заметно больше полумесяца, внезапно показалась зловещей. Посреди поля, где Драко чувствовал себя так безопасно несколько мгновений назад, он ощутил себя обнаженным. Он вытащил ладонь из захвата Гарри, обхватил себя руками и вздрогнул.

— Эй… ты в порядке? — Гарри уставился на него с внезапным беспокойством. — Это из-за яда?

— Конечно. Абсолютно в порядке, — легко вылетело из Драко. — Просто немного замёрз. Вот и все.

— Может вернемся в палатку? — сжав губы в тонкую полоску, спросил Гарри.

Драко думал об этом, это было так заманчиво. В то же время Малфой чувствовал себя ужасно, не в силах выразить свой иррациональный страх Гарри.

— Нет, просто… это неважно.

Гарри оценил Драко пронзительным взглядом. Он задумчиво склонил голову в сторону и вытащил палочку.

— Акцио мантия и сумка!

Мгновение спустя их импровизированный лагерь был вновь собран посреди поля. Палатка из мантии-невидимки была разобрана, а сама ткань использовалась только как маскировка поверх более тёплого пледа. Этой ночью больше не будет дождя. Драко натянул на себя половину своего временного одеяла и разложил вторую половину для Гарри.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Драко, поправляя свою половину плаща.

— Нет проблем. Нам все равно нужно немного поспать, так же хорошо, как и раньше, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

— Ну сколько можно повторять. Сказал же, что у меня все хорошо.

Гарри грустно улыбнулся, и Драко почувствовал резкий приступ вины. В своем кармане он провел рукой по выемкам на счетной палочке. Десять. И он забыл порезать одну, прежде чем они заснули прошлой ночью. Даже под блаженным влиянием фей, омывающих его разум как бальзам, суровая реальность прорывалась. У них не хватало времени, и он не мог предположить, сколько еще им нужно пройти. Драко не должен веселиться в такое время. Есть более важные занятия. Нужно было хорошо выспаться, чтобы уже на рассвете можно было отправиться дальше. Время утекало сквозь пальцы.

Он снова глянул на луну, которая все еще угрожающе смотрела на него сверху вниз. Драко не смог удержать снова пронзившую его дрожь, что только усилилась, когда Гарри скользнул рядом с ним.

— Драко, ложись и отдохни. Я не должен был тебя так будить. После укуса змеи и всего остального тебе нужно было поспать.

— Гарри, это не из-за укуса змеи, — Драко тихо фыркнул. — Твое противоядие сработало очень хорошо, лучше, чем я мог бы подумать, особенно с заменённым ингредиентом. И я рад, что ты меня разбудил… Я бы не хотел пропустить это ни за что. Я просто думал о других вещах. О Слизерине, ну, ты знаешь.

— Все хорошо, я понимаю, — Гарри сочувственно улыбнулся. — Мы выжили, а еще мы точно приближаемся к Хогвартсу. Мы доберемся туда, когда доберемся, и у тебя будет хорошая теплая кровать, и все будет хорошо. Да, это то, чем я продолжаю тешить себя.

Драко кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. С надрывным вздохом он натянул плащ до подбородка и лег спиной к Гарри. Позади него Поттер сместился, но не лег. Рука невесомо опустилась на плечо Драко.

— Знаешь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… вообще что угодно… просто дай мне знать. Я выслушаю.

Драко мог только кивнуть.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, и через мгновение Драко почувствовал, как теплая спина Поттера прижалась к его собственной. Это ободряло, но он все еще чувствовал себя слишком далеко отсюда. Драко попытался закрыть глаза и поспать, но феи мельтешили перед его глазами. Он прислушался к звону, надеясь, что успокаивающие мелодии помогут, но не было ничего, кроме ужасного, давящего молчания. Он почти хотел плакать.

Постепенно Гарри замедлил дыхание и через несколько минут уже крепко спал, не догадываясь об опасности и настоящей причине беспокойства Драко. Это было нечестно! Несправедливо, что Драко чувствовал, будто его внутренности были связаны узлами, пока Гарри блаженно спал. Несправедливо, что Гарри подсознательно слушал сладкую музыку волшебного Кольца, в то время как внутренняя суматоха Драко заставила песню замолчать для его ушей. Несправедливо, что Драко лежал спина к спине с человеком, которому он мог честно сказать, что он ему ближе всех во всем мире, но почему-то чувствовал себя таким отчаянно одиноким.

Драко под плащом развернулся лицом к Гарри и протянул руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу. Пальцы парили прямо над шеей Гарри, когда слизеринец замер в сомнении. Малфой резко одернул руку, крепко обнял себя и прикусил язык от внезапного, необъяснимого чувства стыда. Он не мог разбудить Гарри. Что бы он сказал? Что он мог бы сказать? И почему он вообще собирался его разбудить?

Драко не хотел портить момент. Сколько людей провело ночь в настоящем Кольце фей? Это было слишком невероятно, и Драко не чувствовал, что сможет простить себя, если разбудит Гарри для того, что можно будет обсудить позже. Или, в случае личных убеждений Драко, совсем не обсудить.

Теперь, когда его собственный морок от невообразимых песен спал, Драко с внезапным чувством смущения понял, насколько нелепо он себя вел все это время. Держать Гарри за руку? Касаться его ноги? Он не хотел этого делать?

Драко закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он не был уверен в своих желаниях, но, тем не менее, ему никогда-никогда не следовало этого делать. Однако было много вещей, которые он тоже никогда не должен был делать.

Наконец, Драко погрузился в беспокойный сон лицом к спине Гарри с болезненным ощущением сожаления, цепляющегося где-то внутри за его ребра.

***

Не было никакой ошибки, где он находился, хотя в течение нескольких долгих мгновений в темноте Драко отчаянно надеялся, что он не пойман в ловушку в знакомом кошмаре, лично разработанном для него Волдемортом.

— Все в порядке. Все в полном порядке. Ничего не происходит. Я лежу прямо под плащом, рядом с Гарри. Я в безопасности. Я в безопасности…

Знакомый смех грохотал вокруг него сквозь пустоту, но, если это было вообще возможно, тон был еще более жестоким, чем раньше. Ненависть и ярость катились по нему волнами.

— В безопасности? Ты пытаешься обмануть себя иллюзией, что ты в безопасности, Малфой?

— Я в безопасности, — прошептал Драко про себя. — Ты не можешь дотронуться до меня. Я в безопасности. Гарри здесь. Он не позволит тебе забрать меня. И я не отдам тебе его.

— Не ошибайся, Малфой. У меня уже есть ты. Ты мой, в пределах моей досягаемости. Ты меня не видишь, но я здесь. Вокруг. Повсюду. Ты уже знаешь конец. Тебе нужно лишь немного подождать, и вы оба будете моими.

Несмотря на его едва сдерживаемую панику, что-то в этой фразе вызвало смущенную улыбку на лице Драко.

— Ты находишь в смерти поводы для смеха, мелкий мальчишка?

— О да, еще как, — ответил Малфой, а про себя подумал, — «Что мне терять? Я все равно умру, верно?»

— Дохлый маленький мальчик осмелел, как я погляжу.

Шипящий голос пронзил его, и этот звук вернул память о его последней встрече с рептилией. Даже без осязаемого тела в этом месте он вообразил, что может чувствовать призрачные клыки змеи в своей руке. Эта маленькая змея была ничем по сравнению с той, что шипит на него сейчас.

— Итак, глупый недоросток, просвети меня. Что же тут забавного?

Драко боялся, но что-то перекрывало его страх. Он чувствовал себя безрассудно, но это лишь подливало масла в огонь. Возможно, Гарри заразил его своей гриффиндорской глупостью, но Драко было все равно. Это не имело ни малейшего значения.

— Самое смешное здесь — это ты! Ты! Невозможный тупица!

Волдеморт молчал, повисла щемящая тишина, Драко подавился смехом в темноте.

— Ты не можешь дотронуться до меня! Ты не можешь найти нас! Ты мог убить Гарри раньше, но ты не сделал этого, а значит ты потерял его! И больше не вернешь! И меня ты тоже не достанешь!

Драко был уверен, что если бы у него было тело в этом месте, то его кровь хлынула бы прямо из ушей, его дыхание было бы поверхностным, и он почувствовал бы такой головокружительный восторг, сродни тому, что испытывает самоубийца, шагая за парапет.

Смольная чернота внезапно приобрела оттенок бордо, будто цвет старой высохшей крови. Драко подумал, что увидел вдалеке два расплывчатых прокуса более яркого красного цвета, но он не был уверен. Голос вокруг него гремел, как гром.

— ТЫ МОЙ, МАЛФОЙ!

— Нет, — ответил Драко задумчиво. — Думаю, я всего лишь был у тебя в своебразной аренде, но сейчас все твои сроки вышли.

Голос Волдеморта пронзил его, как клыки, и начинал выжигать изнутри.

— Ты глуп, раз не можешь признать ваше бедственное положение, но твоя жизнь уже потеряна для меня, несмотря ни на что. Но даже не сомневайся, я буду наблюдать, как кровь Малфоев проливается в мою славную ночь, когда луна будет сиять кроваво-красным.

Драко почувствовал, как сквозь его горячую от головокружения голову пронзила струя холодной реальности.

— О, ты все-таки решил оставить мою маму для своего грандиозного шоу? Еще не удосужился ее убить? — спросил он, в попытке показаться, что ему было все равно. В любом случае, он ничего не мог сделать.

Картинка промелькнула у Драко в голове: его мать висела на цепях на стене подземелья. Кровь пронизывала ее еще недавно прекрасные тонкие шелковые одежды, и ее конечности неестественно скручивались в удерживающих устройствах. Глаза были закрыты, а грудь не двигалась. Изображение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, но впервые с тех пор, как этот сон начался, Драко почувствовал, как эмоции вырывались наружу.

— Но тогда… ты… что…

— Твой отец предал себя мне так же, как и ты. За исключением того, что он не трусливый идиот, чем является его ничтожное порождение. Стыдно, что его родословная навсегда испорчена. Он умрет, мелкий мальчишка, умрет за твои ошибки.

_Нет…_

— О, глупец скучает по своему папочке? Слишком поздно для этого, мальчик. Ты хотел заставить его гордиться тобой, а в итоге лишь опозорил его.

_О нет…_

— О, да, этого ты хотел больше всего, не так ли? Чтобы отец тобой гордился? Быть тем сыном, которого он желал? Ты всего лишь гнусный неудачник, мальчик. Ты потерял своего отца, точно так же, как ты потеряешь Поттера, а после потеряешь себя, когда придёт время.

Это было тяжелее удара молота. Его треснувшие и сломанные стены полностью развалились, оставив его ядро открытым для всеобъемлющей пустоты.

— НЕТ! Нет, не делай этого! Не мой отец! Он был верен только тебе! НЕТ! Мерлин, пожалуйста, НЕТ! Я никогда не хотел… предавать моего отца… нет… просто хотел, чтобы он был гордился мной… Отец… 

Драко рухнул всхлипывающей кучей, все эмоции, которые он прятал под маской безрассудного неповиновения, переполнили его.

_Гарри, пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда! Я не могу больше это терпеть… пожалуйста, помоги мне…_

— Ты приведешь ко мне Поттера, чтобы я мог наблюдать, как его тело безжизненно падает у моих ног, или твой отец займет его место!

— Нет, — слабо протестовал Драко между рыданиями. — Ты не получишь Гарри. Я не позволю тебе…

_Гарри, пожалуйста…_

Он выдавал желаемое за действительное, но на мгновение Драко почти почувствовал себя так, словно Гарри уже был здесь. Не удерживал физическое тело Драко, как раньше, в бодрствующем мире, а словно присутствовал в пустоте, стоял рядом с ним. Это было ничтожно, и это было, вероятно, не более, чем галлюцинация, но Драко цеплялся за иллюзию, как за спасательный круг. Он не мог собраться полностью, однако судорожные рыдания успокоились, что было вполне достаточно.

Как только рыдания прекратили мучительно вырываться из груди, он почувствовал неимоверное давление разума Волдеморта, пытавшегося вывернуть мысли Драко изнутри его головы, пронзая его сознание. Это было унылое мучительное давление, которое казалось таким тяжелым, и Драко попытался вытолкнуть его, но лишь способствовал проникновению все глубже в его мысли. Драко чувствовал себя более ослабленным, чем от укуса гадюки.

_Гарри, помоги…_

Ощущение присутствия Гарри усилилось, и Драко почувствовал крошечную искру уверенности, словно первые лучи рассвета показывались на горизонте. Он попытался схватить его через пустоту, и с этим крошечным приливом силы Драко снова попробовал вытолкнуть острое давление. На этот раз что-то изменилось.

Спешный ответ Волдеморта на отталкивание был яростью.

— Ты МОЙ, мальчик! Ты будешь делать, как я говорю, или будешь страдать ради моего удовольствия!

Красное сияние усилилось в темноте, и Драко услышал шипение боли. Он не был уверен, было ли это от него самого или откуда-то еще, но ему было все равно. Он не собирался быть слабым и не собирался играться с ним.

— Я НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛ ТВОИМ! И НИКОГДА ТВОИМ НЕ БУДУ!

— ТЫ МОЙ! КРУЦИО!

Казалось, время замедлилось, когда во тьме вспыхнула яркая вспышка проклятия.

_Он не может этого делать. Если бы он мог, он бы раньше уже делал это. Он просто пытается меня запугать. Это не может навредить. ЭТО НЕ БОЛЬНО! Если он не понял, как… или приберегал это на такой случай… или…_

У Драко не осталось времени думать, когда проклятие пронзило его. У него не было тела, но у него была боль. Он был болью. Уничтожающее жжение изнутри, нанесение удара снаружи. Везде. Боль въедалась в него, пожирала самого Драко, убивала его. Он умрет в покрасневшей темноте один. Гарри не мог спасти его, он не мог спасти даже самого себя. Драко был Его целиком. Волдеморт владел им.

Его последние клочки сознательной мысли собирались утонуть в боли, когда он почувствовал, как что-то обволакивает его. Мгновенно боль притупилась. И исчезла.

Голос кричал ему в ухо.

— Выбирайся оттуда, Драко! ДАВАЙ ЖЕ!

Слова растворились в беспомощном крике.  
Драко попытался схватиться за Гарри, но не смог. Он был здесь, но без тела. Пустота начала исчезать в рассеянном сером свете, и Драко чувствовал, что его тянет назад. Крики отозвались эхом, словно на расстоянии.

Драко пришел в себя со звуком крика в ухе, тусклый утренний свет, слишком яркий, бил по глазам. Он все еще был в поле, но фей больше не было, наступал день. Он попытался сесть прямо, но обнаружил, что его удерживают руки Гарри.

А сам Гарри был в конвульсиях.

Он потрясенно увидел, как гриффиндорец цепляется за него, все его тело дрожит от последствий проклятия Круцио. У Драко не было доказательств, но он был уверен, что Гарри каким-то образом попал в видение, которое он только что покинул. Глаза Поттера были закрыты, но казалось, что он изо всех сил пытался открыть их, поскольку он попеременно кричал от боли и закрывал рот. Он уже прикусил губу, и по подбородку потекла кровь. Его палочка лежала в стороне.

— ГАРРИ! — Драко вырвался, тут же схватив Поттера за плечи. — Выходи оттуда, Гарри! Проснись, черт тебя побери! Сражайся! Он просто в твоих мыслях! Это не настоящее проклятие… он просто заставляет тебя поверить в это! Ты можешь победить это! Гарри!

Гарри продолжал дрожать и биться в объятиях Драко, и тот почувствовал ледяное ощущение беспомощности. Не было никаких признаков того, что он выходил из видения, и хотя Драко был уверен, что иллюзия боли не уменьшилась, борьба Гарри начинала ослабевать, когда истощение подкрадывалось ближе.

Драко прикусил собственную губу, пытаясь ясно мыслить. Гарри однажды вытащил его из одного видения… это было возможно. Как он это сделал?

В порыве импульсивности Малфой резко поднял Гарри и обнял дрожащее тело. Он крепко прижал Гарри к груди, борясь с бессознательным подергиванием и извиванием, не заботясь о том, что тот может оставить несколько неприятных синяков на его торсе.

—Ты со мной, Гарри. Ты со мной. Это не реально, у него есть только твой разум. Ты здесь, со мной. Ты меня слышишь? Давай, Гарри! Ты сильнее его! Ты со мной. Ты со мной…

Поттер внезапно резко дернулся и громко закричал, и Драко понял, что он прорвался. В следующее мгновение Гарри рухнул на слизеринца. Его пальцы болезненно впились в предплечья Малфоя, а грудь вздымалась, он почти задыхался и одновременно всхлипывал.

— О, Мерлин… — выдавил он.

— Не говори, Гарри. Просто дыши. Дыши.

— Я в порядке, — Гарри потерся головой о шею Драко. — В порядке…

Пару раз он кашлянул, прежде чем смог вдохнуть. Казалось, этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить слизеринца, что он пережил шок от того, что только что произошло. Гарри, все еще дрожа, отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Драко.

— Мерлин, Драко, с тобой все хорошо?

— Ты только что прошел через такое, — Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — И еще спрашиваешь, все ли у меня в порядке? Он проклял меня только на пару секунд, потом ты… — Он сделал паузу и бросил на Гарри острый взгляд. — Сумасшедший, безумный Герой. Ты в порядке?

— Я сказал тебе, — Гарри сглотнул. Он все еще тяжело дышал. — Я в порядке. Что ты…

— И как, Мерлина ради, ты попал туда? В видение?

— Легилименция, — просто ответил Гарри.

Не то чтобы Драко ожидал какого-то конкретного ответа, но даже если бы ожидал, то точно не такого. 

— Но… Откуда ты знаешь о ней?

— Снейп учил меня окклюменции в прошлом году, это было не слишком продуктивно. Если бы она пошла лучше… ну… неважно. Мне действительно нужно было ее изучать, а я не очень горел желанием. Так что в этом году, начиная с лета — не то чтобы Снейп был в восторге от необходимости снова работать со мной — он начал с теории окклюменции и легилименции, прежде чем приступить к практическим занятиям. Он вообще-то не учил меня заклинанию легилиментов, но он использовал это достаточно много раз, чтобы я с таким же успехом выучил это… Драко, что Волдеморт сказал тебе?

Гарри задал вопрос так небрежно, что Драко открыл рот, чтобы ответить, прежде чем он даже осознал, что это был за вопрос. Однако, как только он это сделал, он закрыл рот. Он не мог повторить то, что сказал Волдеморт. Это было бы слишком. Это сделало бы угрозы реальными.

Это был последний демарш. Последняя карта, которую Волдеморт мог сыграть против него, и это была козырная карта.

_Отец…_

— Драко? — Гарри смотрел на него с тем сочувствующим взглядом, который мог быть либо утешительным, либо ужасно раздражающим. На этот раз было что-то между тем и другим. — Что случилось?

Драко почувствовал, как его пальцы начинают дрожать. Затем его руки. И его плечи. Последствия видения проявились только тогда, когда он осознал его.

Не хотелось думать.

_Отец… Гарри… потеряю их обоих. Гарри умрет. Я не могу спасти его. Черт, я собирал ингредиенты, но не имею ни малейшего понятия, что с ними делать! И отец! Он не может! Он не будет… Отец всегда был верен ему! С какой стати он убивает тех, кто ему верен? Он просто пытается напугать меня… это нереально… Мать не умерла, отец не умрет… Но что, если это реально? Это было реально. Он убьет моего отца! Он безумец! Отец! Гарри…_

Мысли Драко вертелись в его голове, пока у него не закружилась голова, и ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы заметить, что Гарри схватил его за плечи и слегка тряс.

— Драко, посмотри на меня!

— Что…?

— Что ты видел? Что Волдеморт сказал тебе?

— Я… — Драко покачал головой неловкими, отрывочными движениями. — Я не могу… не сейчас.

Губы Гарри задумчиво скривились, и он, казалось, спорил сам с собой, что было важнее: комфорт Драко или его собственная потребность знать. Потребность, должно быть, выиграла.

— Драко, что он…?

— Я СКАЗАЛ НЕ СЕЙЧАС! — Слова прозвучали прежде, чем Драко смог их остановить, хотя он, кажется, не очень и пытался. Он был расстроен, сбит с толку, и прямо сейчас не хотел иметь дело с этим. — Не сейчас… не сейчас… нам нужно двигаться.

Гарри не реагировал с минуту, выглядя слегка ошеломленным.

— Может быть, нам стоит позавтракать, прежде чем мы…

— Не хочу, — выдохнул Драко. — Идем.

Прямо сейчас лучшим местом для них был Хогвартс. Драко понятия не имел, сколько ещё им нужно пройти, но было совершенно ясно, что нет никакого смысла сидеть без дела и ждать. Время истекало. Было удивительно, как быстро могли пролететь две недели. Еще четыре дня.

Драко вспомнил, что прошлой ночью он не оставил ни одной метки на своей счетной палочке, что только усилило его гнев.

Три дня.

Он быстро встал, проклиная затёкшую ногу, и начал неуверенно шагать. Позади него Гарри издавал много шума, складывая плащи в сумку. Под ногами Поттера зашуршала трава, когда он бросился догонять. Драко напрягся, ожидая, что Гарри начнет тираду, требуя знать, что случилось, но он этого не сделал.

Поттер нагнал Драко и не проронил ни слова. Он произнес мягкое «Укажи!» чтобы проверить их направление, и, махнув рукой, подтвердил, что они шли в правильном направлении. Когда Гарри вложил в руку Малфоя яблоко, тот кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

***

Утро прошло в неловкой тишине. Они пробирались через скалистые поля, тонкие лесные островки и огибали небольшие ручьи, всегда выбирая маршрут с максимально высокой травой, насколько это было вообще возможно. Драко не нужно было объяснять тот факт, что он волновался, и если он мог просто позволить Гарри поверить, что он просто боится, что Волдеморт собирается ускорить поиск, тогда это сработает. Это не позволит Гарри задать вопрос.

Прямо сейчас Драко не мог отвечать на вопросы. Он не мог справиться с мыслями, что рикошетировали внутри его головы, сопровождаемые холодным, липким призраком разума Волдеморта в его собственном.

«Темному Лорду каждый раз приходилось пробираться все глубже и глубже в голову, — подумал он. — Иначе он бы просто-напросто не смог применить Круциатус.»

Проклятие воздействовало прямо на мозг, сжигая все болевые рецепторы в теле изнутри. На самом деле это было одно из менее извращенных заклинаний Тьмы, просто жестокое. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что заклятие наложили из самого разума. Волдеморт заранее проложил мост в своем уме, создавая ужасающие виды и звуки. По правде говоря, Круциатус был легким выходом оттуда.

Драко мимолетно подумал, как Волдеморт так легко наложил проклятие на Гарри, прежде чем вспомнил, что Гарри был связан с Волдемортом еще теснее.

Слишком тесно.

Драко оторвался от своих невеселых мыслей и заметил, что рассеянно перебирает ингредиенты в своем кармане. Он вздохнул. Одна проблема хлеще другой. Он защипнул одно из семян айвы между двумя пальцами, пока оно не повредило кожу рук, глубоко вдавившись в них, и подумал, что, черт возьми, он собирается с ними делать.

Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. 

Он собирал ингредиенты, чтобы отвлечься, почувствовать, что делает что-то продуктивное и проявляет инициативу. Но теперь все, что он мог слышать — это Волдеморт, смеющийся в его голове, называющий его глупым мальчишкой. И, возможно, он был прав. Драко ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спасти Гарри, себя или своего отца. Это было так безнадежно. Так глупо.

Его мысли продолжали перемещаться от Гарри к его отцу. Что, черт возьми, он собирался делать? Отдать себя и Гарри, чтобы спасти отца? Люциуса Малфоя, человека, который пришел охотиться на него с маггловскими собаками всего неделю назад? Который без колебаний убьет его за Волдеморта? Чья верность его собственной крови простиралась только до того момента, пока Драко был полезен семье? 

«Но он мой отец!»

А еще был Гарри… который был… кем-то. Кем-то вроде друга, но не точно. Кем-то совсем другим, тем, кем Драко ни за что не пожертвовал бы.

И вот Драко снова там, откуда начал: он расстроен, растерян и не знает, как поступить. Он постарался очистить разум, в надежде, что ответ, возможно в форме Божественного Вдохновения, вырвет его из ниоткуда, но ничего не пришло. С тихим вздохом он посмотрел в сторону на своего компаньона.

Гарри, в свою очередь, смотрел во все стороны, но никак не на Драко. Он рассматривал пейзаж, холмы, камни, деревья и небольшой ручей, который бурлил вдоль дальнего края поля. На мгновение Драко почувствовал вспышку раздражения, что Гарри вскользь осматривает достопримечательности, в то время как Драко вовлечен во внутреннее безысходное сражение, но затем он заметил, что Гарри совсем не казался поверхностным или расслабленным вообще. Фактически, он, казалось, просматривал область на предмет возможной опасности. Его поза была напряженной и жесткой, глаза — широкими и настороженными, и Драко увидел, что он крепко держал палочку в руке. Драко почувствовал себя до ужаса глупо, что Гарри что-то делал, по крайней мере, собирался делать с возможной опасностью, в то время как он просто неуклюже шел, почти не обращая внимания на свое окружение.

«Так чертовски хорошо, что он сейчас с тобой» — сказал где-то в затылке тихий голос, звучащий немного насмешливо.

Молчи.

— Ты что-то сказал? — голос Гарри пронзил его мысли.

— А?

— Ты пробормотал что-то.

— О, — сказал Драко, отводя взгляд. — Просто думал про себя.

— Думал о чем?

«Черт, Поттер, не начинай это снова.»

— Думал, что будет хорошо поесть что-нибудь другое, когда мы вернемся. Мой нежный желудок никогда не чувствовал себя таким оскорбленным и совершенно скучающим.

Драко скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Гарри покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь, что я не поведусь на это.

— Гарри, не сейчас.

— Ты говорил это три часа назад.

— И я готов сказать это еще раз.

— Драко…

На этот раз рука Гарри мягко опустилась на его плечо. Драко скинул её.

— Слушай, Поттер, я не могу справиться с этим пока что.

Слизеринец мгновенно почувствовал, что атмосфера изменилась. Рука Гарри сомкнулась на плече намного сильнее, и Драко остановился, повернувшись лицом к Поттеру.

— Что? — без радости Драко зарычал на Гарри.

— Драко, очевидно, что-то действительно идет не так, и ты знаешь, что именно! Если мы оба в какой-то опасности, я думаю, ты должен сказать мне.

— Я не могу! — Драко отбросил руку Гарри. — Тут нечего говорить! Это ничего не изменит! Коренным образом ничего не изменит!

— О чем ты говоришь? Драко, скажи мне!

Гарри потянулся, чтобы снова схватить Драко за руку, но тот увернулся, внезапно взбесившись. Все утро он чувствовал себя закоченевшим, пытаясь избежать эмоционального взрыва, но онемение исчезало. Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали, но ему нужен был контакт. Его нужно было держать и прятать, ему нужно что-то ударить и оттолкнуть мир. Он не мог говорить, но ему нужно было кричать, вопить и плакать. Это приводило в бешенство, и все выходило из-под контроля. Он понятия не имел, какие эмоции проявлялись на его лице, но что бы это ни было, оно, должно быть, ошеломило Гарри, который смотрел на него с выражением беспомощности.

Он не мог справиться с этим. Единственное, о чем он мог подумать, это убежать, что он и сделал.

— Драко!

Он едва слышал крики Гарри, доносящиеся до ушей сквозь обдирающий ветер и стремительную кровь в висках в его быстром движении по полю. Он смутно осознавал, что Гарри следует за ним, но он лишь бежал быстрее. Это было то, что он сделал всю свою жизнь: убегал. Всегда. Когда Гарри отверг дружбу, когда он пугался или был ошеломлен, он убегал. Он бежал и сейчас.

Драко оступился о маленькую ямку и споткнулся, острая боль пронзила его правую ногу, но он едва заметил. В одно мгновение он встал на ноги и снова побежал. Он оказался около небольшого ручья, прямо за которым был лес. Он мог спрятаться в лесу. Он хотел спрятаться. Воздух горел в легких, но он почти скрылся.

А потом что-то врезалось в него сзади, и его мучительно повалили на землю. Он изо всех сил пытался перевернуться и обнаружил, что Гарри сидит на нем верхом.

— Отпусти меня! Чертов Поттер, отпусти меня! — Драко дернулся, но Гарри схватил его за руки и прижал их.

— И отпустить куда? О чем ты вообще думаешь? И ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?

Драко с трудом оттолкнул Гарри от себя и вскочил на ноги, но на этот раз он не думал бежать.

— Зачем, черт возьми, тебе это знать?

— Потому что мы здесь вместе!

— Ты не можешь понять, что я сейчас переживаю! — кипящая кровь Драко в его жилах стала ещё горячее.

— Ну, тогда почему бы тебе не сказать мне!

— ДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО ЭТО ЗНАТЬ!

— Попробуй, — Гарри немного помедлил и шагнул ближе, почти нарушая личное пространство Драко.

_Такой чертовски спокойный… он понятия не имеет… он не может знать… почему он так на меня смотрит? Как будто ему есть дело? Мне не нужна его забота!_

Малфой тяжело дышал, находясь едва в футе от лица Гарри, и на мгновение все, что он мог видеть, это Гарри Поттер, Мальчик, который выжил… Мальчик, который все испортил.

— Драко…?

И Драко ударил.

Это был неуклюжий, медленный толчок, и Гарри заблокировал его своим предплечьем до того, как он достиг головы. Но прежде чем Гарри смог прийти в себя, Драко сделал выпад. Он врезался в грудь Гарри, отбрасывая его назад. Они оба сильно шмякнулись о землю, сцепившись вслепую, и Драко почувствовал, как его нос что-то сильно ударило. Острая боль сопровождалась металлическим запахом крови и теплой струйкой из носа.

Гарри внезапно отодвинулся и, когда Драко поднялся на ноги, встал перед ним, вздымая грудь, прижимая к себе руку, выглядя очень растерянным. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Драко не хотел ничего слышать. Не сейчас. Слушание означало бы, что он должен был думать, а он не мог позволить себе думать.

Драко снова бросился, на этот раз оттолкнув Гарри на несколько шагов, пока они не попали в мелкий ручей на краю поля. Он ударил кулаком по Гарри, даже не зная, почему он хотел ударить его: просто так слепо разозлился, что уже не мог остановиться.

— Драко! УУУФ! Что я сделал? Прекрати!

— Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЗНАЛ! НЕ ХОЧУ ПРИЧИНЯТЬ БОЛЬ ТЕБЕ! — он все еще размахивал кулаками, и вдруг осознал иронию сказанного. Гневные слезы начали заливать глаза, но он продолжал дико молотить Поттера. Он не хотел причинять боль Гарри, но уже зашел слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться сейчас.

— АЙ! Что ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал? Драко?

— НЕТ!

— Драко, пожалуйста!

— Это все твоя ошибка! — последний слой сопротивления рухнул, и весь мир вокруг Малфоя размылся. — Волдеморт собирается убить моего отца, и во всем этом виноват только ты!

— Какого черта ты несешь!

Смутно он знал, что ни один из его ударов не был действительно болезненным — Гарри блокировал их — но ему было все равно. Он начинал уставать, но продолжал неуклюже набрасываться и кричать.

— НЕТ! Это не твоя вина! Как я мог это сказать? Это МОЯ ОШИБКА! Я подвел его! Я подвел всех! Моя мать МЕРТВА, мой отец умрет, И ТОГДА ОН ДОБЕРЕТСЯ ДО МЕНЯ!

— Драко, обещаю, я не позволю ему заполучить тебя! Пожалуйста, прекрати! Послушай меня!

— НЕТ! ОН ТЕБЯ УЖЕ ЗАПОЛУЧИЛ! И я ничего не могу поделать! У него есть твоя КРОВЬ, ТЫ, ГЛУПЫЙ! Ты, видимо, обо всем забыл! ТЫ УМРЕШЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИ ДНЯ И ЭТО НЕ ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ИЛИ Я СМОЖЕМ ИСПРАВИТЬ!

Драко нанес еще один неуравновешенный удар, но вместо того, чтобы блокировать его, Гарри поймал его запястье.

— Что? — он прошептал.

— ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — Драко попытался ударить другой рукой, но Гарри поймал и ее, и внезапно Малфой стал безумно бороться с тисками Гарри, даже несмотря на то, что усталость тяжело давила на него. — Отпусти! Я ничего не могу сделать! Ты ничего не можешь сделать! Я хотел спасти тебя, но я не могу! Я не могу… Я не могу даже спасти себя!

Руки Гарри ощущались стальными зажимами на его запястьях, но его лицо полностью расслабилось. Драко пытался бороться сильнее, но у него перехватило дыхание, и его мышцы протестовали. Он почувствовал головокружение и вспомнил, что у него кровоточит нос. Он еще раз потянул руку к Гарри, но что-то в нем сдулось.

— Отпусти меня…

— Нет… Драко, о чем ты говоришь? — Гарри смотрел через плечо вдаль, с ошеломленным и одновременно потерянным выражением лица. От его щек отлили все краски, так что те стали почти желтоватыми, очки были испачканы и съехали на нос. Хотя он все еще держал Драко в тисках, он выглядел маленьким и беспомощным, как испуганный ребёнок.

Драко достиг своего предела.

Истощение и эмоции, наконец, охватили его, и он упал на грудь Гарри, дрожа.

— Он угрожал мне, чтобы я вернул тебя. И когда он использовал Круциатус через видение… Я не думал, что он действительно может добраться до нас здесь… но он может. Он может. — слова выходили изо рта Драко, но он не чувствовал, что это говорил именно он, Драко Малфой. Он был как-то далек от этого, как будто кто-то другой контролировал его рот. Он слушал, что говорит, даже когда его тело вышло из-под контроля. — Сначала он сказал, что убьет мою мать, и он сделал это, а теперь он сказал, что убьет моего отца… потому что хочет посмотреть на твою смерть, и он хочет, чтобы я вернул тебя… но это не имеет значения, потому что ты все равно умрешь! 

Драко задохнулся от своих собственных слов, и ему пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог снова заговорить, или, по крайней мере, прохрипеть:

— У него есть твоя кровь, Гарри. Он даже не нуждается в тебе там больше. Через три дня произойдет затмение, и, если мы не сделаем что-то, чтобы противостоять ему, он примет это зелье, и ты умрешь.

— Я… я умру? — голос Гарри был мягким и неуверенным рядом с ухом Драко, откинувшись назад он мог смотреть Гарри в лицо. Бледная кожа, маленькие зрачки, окруженные напряженными зелеными радужками, и дрожащая нижняя губа.

Он хотел сказать нет.

Нет, Гарри, ты не умрешь.

Нет, я не позволю Волдеморту забрать тебя.

Я найду контрзаклятье, и с тобой все будет хорошо, и мы скоро вернемся в Хогвартс, и сезон квиддича начнется, и будут выходные в Хогсмиде, и я помогу тебе пройти зелья на ЖАБА, и все будет хорошо, и, нет, ты не умрешь.

Вопрос Гарри повторялся снова и снова в его голове.

«Я умру?»

Он не стал бы лгать Гарри, но и не мог сказать правду в лицо. Его тело дрожало, и все было размыто. Мир разваливался вокруг него. Наконец голова Драко тяжело наклонилась вперед, и он, поверженный, положил лоб на плечо Гарри, смутно осознавая, что кровь из его носа стекает на рубашку Поттера, и дал единственный ответ, который мог:

— Я не знаю, Гарри. Я не знаю.

***

Confusion that never stops,  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks.  
Gonna come back and take you home,  
I could not stop, that you now know.  
(Coldplay)


	15. Стратегия и жертвенность

Взгляд Гарри замер. Он всё ещё стоял в воде, сжимая запястья Драко и всматриваясь в его покрытое грязью и кровью лицо, переваривая услышанное. Это просто не могло быть правдой! Драко не стал бы утаивать нечто столь важное от него. Это, должно быть, какая-то нелепая шутка, или ему всё привиделось. Но реальность рук Малфоя, сжатых в крепких тисках, указывала на обратное. И судя по загнанному взгляду и напряжению, проступившему в чертах лица, шуткой тут тоже не пахло.

«Я умру?»

Этот вопрос продолжал биться в его голове. Гарри даже не был уверен, что не произнёс его вслух.

Драко глядел на него в ответ, погружённый в собственный вихрь мыслей. Наконец, его голова упала на плечо Гарри. Что-то мокрое и тёплое — кровь, понял Поттер, — впиталось в ткань рубашки. Сдавленный голос Драко раздался совсем рядом с ухом:

— Я не знаю, Гарри. Я не знаю.

Эти слова пробились к сознанию гриффиндорца словно через толстое стекло. Земля уходила из-под ног. Это было слишком. Гарри почувствовал, как по мере осознания своего положения горло сжалось сильнее и сердце забухало о рёбра.

«Три дня? У меня... у меня всего лишь три дня? Нет... это невозможно... Волдеморт не достанет меня здесь. Мы же сбежали. Я в безопасности... Драко бы сказал мне, если бы мне что-то угрожало... Я в это не поверю... Боже мой... три дня...»

Гарри освободил запястья Малфоя и сделал нетвёрдый шаг назад, потом ещё один. Он едва уловил беспомощный взгляд Драко. По его лицу, размывая кровь, катились слёзы. Гарри развернулся и пошёл прочь, пошатываясь, вылез из ручья на сухой берег.

— У него есть моя кровь, — шептал он себе под нос, всё пытаясь усвоить новую информацию. — Моя кровь. Вот что ему нужно для зелья. Кровь. Три дня. Я умру через три дня.

В глазах зарябило, и Гарри упал на колени.

— Гарри! — подняв тучу брызг, Драко кинулся к Поттеру.

— Я... я умру, — снова сказал он. Его затошнило и бросило в холод. Гарри обхватил себя руками, не способный даже двинуться, хотя казалось, что он вот-вот совсем упадёт на расплывающуюся землю внизу.

Ладони Драко тут же оказались на плечах, и только они сейчас удерживали его.

— Гарри! Эй, ты меня слышишь? Гарри, эй, поговори со мной!

— Я... — тот замотал головой. Он слышал Драко, но просто не мог заставить себя выдавить хоть что-то. Это откровение просто сбило гриффиндорца с ног, и он ещё не успел всё принять.

— Гарри, сядь прямо и посмотри на меня.

Команда, может, и не дошла до мозга, но тело среагировало. Не без помощи Драко Гарри сел и смог направить взгляд на лицо слизеринца. Когда между ними установился зрительный контакт, напряжение, сгустившееся вокруг, начало наконец таять. Гарри заметил, как крепко Драко сжимал его плечи, и что руки его тряслись, несмотря на стальную хватку. Малфой был напуган. И теперь Гарри был в полном ужасе.

— Я... я не хочу умирать, — кроме банального инстинкта самосохранения, больше ничего не было в мыслях. Комок эмоций застрял в горле. В глазах начало жечь, но слёз не было, тогда Гарри издал задушенный всхлип. — Я не хочу умирать!

Драко в протесте сильнее сжал его плечи, до боли стискивая мышцы пальцами.

— Ты не умрёшь, Гарри!

— Но ты... ты только что сказал... что у Волдеморта есть моя кровь. Мы... мы не... не сможем остановить его... предотвратить всё...

— Гарри, мы что-нибудь придумаем! — Драко встряхнул его, — Или Снейп с Дамблдором! Для этого я и отправил Бидди вперёд нас! Чтобы она предупредила их и они начали думать, как с этим разобраться!

Несмотря на дрожь, которая била как Драко, так и самого Гарри, гриффиндорец издал сдавленный смешок.

— Вот, значит, почему ты так торопился домой. Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

Он опустил голову на свои ладони и потёр глаза, не снимая очков. Гарри почувствовал, как Драко мгновенно напрягся, прежде чем отпустил его плечи.

— Я... у меня даже нет нормального оправдания. Я не имел права скрывать это от тебя. Я... я должен был рассказать раньше.

Гарри посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. Драко сгорбился, словно на него разом навалилась тяжесть всего мира, и придерживал лоб ладонью. Да как он вообще смел выглядеть таким обременённым, когда не его жизнь, а жизнь Гарри убывала с каждой секундой! Теперь в вихрь эмоций влился ещё и гнев. Часть Гарри понимала, что Драко был в растерянности и отчаянии, но другая пришла в ярость от его слабости, от сокрытия такой важной информации. Люди слишком часто утаивали от него действительно важные вещи, и от этого страдали окружающие. Некоторые умирали. А теперь на кону была жизни самого Гарри. Гнев поднялся в нём, словно волна.

— Естественно, чтоб тебя! Ты должен был сказать раньше! — он крепко сжал руки в кулаки, не собираясь бить, а словно в попытке удержать себя. Но Гарри с удовольствием заметил, как немного сник Драко под этим устрашающим жестом.

Тот кинул быстрый взгляд на кулаки и неуверенно посмотрел в глаза Поттеру.

— Я пытался сказать... правда. Но ты остановил меня, и я больше не поднимал эту тему. Я просто даже не хотел думать об этом, и... я должен был рассказать, — опять повторил он, в этот раз совсем тихо. 

Драко отвернулся.

— Так какого чёрта ты этого не сделал? — прорычал Гарри, — Какая разница, что я тогда сказал? Ты должен был понимать, что я не имел в виду, что ты должен умалчивать о чём-то подобном! И мне плевать, хорошее это оправдание или нет! О чём вообще думала твоя больная слизеринская голова!

Драко хотел было снова посмотреть на Гарри, но опустил взгляд.

— Я... наверное, я подумал, что ещё будет время. Что мы вернёмся в Хогвартс и Снейп что-нибудь придумает. У него всегда всё получалось. Я... я думал, что, если не скажу всё сразу, ты не испугаешься.

— Отличный план, — выплюнул Гарри. Драко отшатнутся, и Поттер почувствовал укол жалости, но злость всё равно никуда не делась.

— Я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло, Гарри, — Малфой сильнее сдавил голову в ладонях. Кровь струйкой стекала из его носа по верхней губе, и своими манипуляциями он делал только хуже, но, кажется, даже не замечал этого, — я ничего не планировал. Ничего, что могло бы сработать.

Прозвучало это так, словно Драко плакал, но Гарри не мог видеть лица слизеринца, да и его это не волновало. Гарри был слишком расстроен, или зол, или напуган, а может, всё вместе, чтобы что-то отвечать, поэтому он позволил Драко продолжить:

— Я хотел использовать тот портключ, чтобы перенестись в Хогвартс, но Бидди не смогла найти его. Хотел вытащить нас из темниц до того, как Волдеморт возьмёт твою кровь, но я не думал, что он придёт за ней так рано. Мы должны были идти в Хогвартс так быстро, как только могли, но всё продолжали останавливаться, — Драко передёрнул плечами, — я собирался рассказать сразу, как мы выбрались, но ты был так слаб. Мы и так спасались от Пожирателей, и я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться ещё сильнее. И сам я не хотел об этом думать, потому что боялся представить, что он мог сделать с... с моей матерью. Я не мог говорить об этом, оно казалось слишком реальным. Да и потом... у нас всё шло хорошо... Я не хотел... я боялся всё разрушить, — Драко ударил рукой по своему бедру. — Но я всё равно всё испортил. Это моя вина. Я тянул слишком долго, и теперь мы можем не успеть вернуться вовремя, — он стукнул себя ещё раз. — Может, профессора всё равно не смогут ничего сделать, даже если мы всё-таки вернёмся. И мой отец умрёт, и ты умрёшь, и до меня Тёмный Лорд тоже доберётся. И это всё моя вина!

Драко внезапно начал с остервенением бить себя по ногам.

— Как я мог допустить это! Это я во всём виноват! Как тупо! Моя вина!

Такая картина мигом привела Гарри в чувство и заставила действовать. Он всё ещё злился на Драко, но с самоизбиением не готов был иметь дело.

— Драко, прекрати! Ты ничем не поможешь, причиняя себе боль!

После нескольких неудачных попыток Гарри удалось поймать Малфоя за руки и остановить его.

— Ничего уже не поможет! — крикнул Драко, вполсилы вырываясь из захвата. — Ты что, ещё не понял?

Видя Драко такого, дёргающегося и вскрикивающего, Гарри немного взял себя в руки. Он заставил себя сделать медленный вздох, пытаясь думать. Драко, очевидно, поддался панике, и хоть один из них должен был мыслись здраво. У них всё ещё есть время. Они выберутся из этого кошмара.

— Ну, мы всё ещё можем успеть вернуться вовремя, правда? Ты сам так сказал минуту назад. Мы доберёмся до Хогвартса, и Снейп сделает антидот, и всё будет в порядке!

Гарри чувствовал, что цеплялся за последнюю соломинку, но надеялся, что сможет придать Драко хоть немного уверенности. В том, что он, Гарри, не умрёт. Хотя сейчас и самому Гарри нужно было от кого-то это услышать. Однако Драко ответил не сразу, и у Поттера похолодело внутри.

— Драко?

— Я... дело в том, что я не знаю, сколько нам ещё идти, Гарри. Мы уже преодолели больше сотни миль. Но мы ведь не шли по прямой: мешали горы, реки, холмы. К тому же, мы делали много привалов. Я... я не знаю, сколько ещё осталось.

— Мы справимся, — ответил Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь убедить самого себя, — просто надо прямо сейчас встать и идти. Или бежать. Тогда Снейп успеет сварить антидот, и всё закончится.

Драко снова промолчал. У Гарри замерло сердце.

— Он же сможет?

Драко поднял глаза, и в них отразилась отчаянная беспомощность.

— Гарри, против этого зелья нет антидота.

— Что?

Драко сглотнул.

— Антидота нет. И контрзаклятья тоже. У меня была книга с оригинальным рецептом зелья Затмения Души. Отец отдал мне её на изучение, потому что я должен был помогать Сам-Знаешь-Кому с приготовлением. Я выучил об этом зелье всё, что только можно, Гарри. И там не было ничего о том, как обратить его действие. Если мы успеем добраться до Хогвартса, есть надежда, что Бидди передала сообщение Дамблдору и Снейп сейчас ищет решение.

В памяти Гарри всплыл урок в маггловской школе, посвящённый землетрясениям. Теперь ощущения походили на последствия одного из них. Это сравнение окончательно выбило Гарри из колеи. Мир вокруг как-то расплылся, словно в тумане, и всё, что гриффиндорец мог сейчас чувствовать — лишь собственное затруднённое, прерывистое дыхание. Даже собственный голос доносился словно с большого расстояния:

— Снейп хорошо знает это зелье? Достаточно хорошо, чтобы сделать противоядие?

— Снейп хорошо знает все зелья, — Драко выдавил жалкую улыбку.

Гарри ответил тихим и сухим:

— И почему мне хочется верить тебе, но я не могу?

Драко застыл. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, словно не решаясь что-то сказать. Наконец он подался вперёд и положил руки Гарри на плечи.

— Я пообещал, что верну тебя домой. И я был серьёзен. Может, серьёзнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. И, чёрт возьми, Поттер, даже если мне придётся отдать за это душу, я верну тебя живым и удостоверюсь, что ты проживёшь достаточно долго, чтобы я наконец победил тебя в Квиддич.

Только спустя несколько мгновений Гарри догадался, что Драко пытался шутить.

— Это должно было заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше?

— Не знаю... А сработало?

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но не выдал ни слова. Сейчас он не мог мыслить связно и не придумал, что ответить. Если он начнёт думать или чувствовать, он сломается. Ну и пусть, зато он всегда мог действовать.

— Нам надо идти, — он поднялся на ноги. — Выдвигаемся прямо сейчас.

Гарри без промедлений рванул в сторону леса. Сердце громко бухало в груди, дыхание сбилось, но всё это лишь сильнее фокусировало его на цели, что давала сил идти вперёд. За спиной Поттер услышал резкие шаги Драко.

— Ой! Гарри, подожди! Я иду!

Драко нагнал его, неловко шагая рядом, но вдруг остановился.

— Гарри?

— Что?

— Мы туда идём?

Гриффиндорец округлил глаза и выхватил палочку:

— Укажи!

Он подождал, пока деревяшка прекратит крутиться. Когда она замерла, Гарри подавил рык, указывая влево.

— Туда.

Драко никак не прокомментировал это. Только кивнул и мягко сказал:

— Веди.

Гарри, утонувший в эмоциях, ринулся через подлесок, но не перешёл на бег. Мыслить здраво не получалось, но ему это и не было нужно. Ему лишь нужно было попасть домой.

***

Гарри потерял счёт времени. Пейзаж вокруг него превратился в размытое пятно, пока он пробивался сквозь густые подлески, по лощинкам, холмам и каменистым утёсам, через ветвистые речушки, пересекающие местность. Они почти взобрались на невысокий холм, когда Драко где-то за спиной крикнул:

— Гарри! Подожди минуту!

Гриффиндорец остановился и обернулся, видя пыхтящего Драко, пытающегося нагнать его. Да и у самого Гарри сбилось дыхание, но в его кровь выбросилось так много адреналина, что его едва ли это беспокоило. Он помотал головой.

— Нельзя останавливаться... мало времени.

Драко наконец поравнялся с ним.

— Гарри, если ты не не остановишься и хотя бы не попьёшь воды, ты себя угробишь до того, как мы доберёмся до дома! Так что веди себя разумно и отдохни!

Малфой достал из кармана флягу и постучал по ней палочкой.

— Я не хочу пить. Меня мутит.

Драко упрямо потряс флягой в руке.

— Выпей.

Не желая больше тратить бесценное время на споры, Гарри принял сосуд и мигом опустошил его. Затем передал обратно Драко. Тот снова наполнил флягу и теперь пил сам, куда медленнее своего спутника. Малфой взял паузу, чтобы отдышаться, и кинул на Гарри пронизывающий взгляд.

— Теперь тебе надо поесть.

— Забудь об этом. В том, чтобы ты вёл себя, как наседка, я нуждаюсь в последнюю очередь.

Драко опустил флягу и сглотнул.

— Может, именно это тебе сейчас и нужно, — огрызнулся он, вытирая с подбородка каплю воды. — Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

— Нет. Но могу точно сказать, что мы его тратим на бесполезные разговоры вместо того, чтобы двигаться.

— Гарри, сейчас уже, должно быть, полдень! Такое ощущение, что мы идём как минимум три часа! Если ты, конечно, называешь эту пробежку ходьбой. Я едва поспевал за тобой. И даже если трёх часов ещё не прошло, с таким темпом мы покрыли большую дистанцию!

— Не так уж быстро я шёл.

Драко только угрюмо посмотрел в ответ.

— Что же ты молчал? — сухо спросил Гарри.

— Учитывая то, как резко ты отреагировал на предложение остановиться и попить, я даже думать боюсь, что бы случилось, если бы я попросил тебя сбавить шаг.

Что-то в голосе Драко вдруг охладило Гарри. С измождённым вздохом он тяжело навалился спиной на дерево и съехал на землю. Только теперь он почувствовал, как ноги дрожали от перенапряжения, а голова шла кругом.

— Я не знал, что ещё делать, — пробормотал Гарри. — Просто должен был двигаться.

Драко сочувственно посмотрел на Поттера и с кряхтением присел рядом. 

— И ты хочешь идти всю ночь?

— Если будет надо, то да.

Драко помотал головой.

— Но тебе же нужно будет отдыхать.

— Ага. Когда буду в Хогвартсе.

Малфой глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну, тогда хотя бы съешь что-нибудь. У нас осталось немного шоколадного печенья. Давай, возьми одно, — он вытянул руку и осторожно положил печенье Гарри на колено. Медленно, словно боясь обжечься, Гарри взял его и надкусил. Стоило желудку гриффиндорца напомнить о существовании еды, как он заявил о себе громким урчанием.

— Вот видишь? Он со мной согласен, — Драко указал на живот Поттера.

Эта маленькая шутка сломала маску, за которой Гарри прятал все эмоции. Он издал странный звук — полувсхлип-полустон.

— Как я могу есть в такое время?

Драко окаменел.

— Гарри?

— Я сижу здесь, в какой-то глуши, мне осталось жить всего три дня, а я ем дурацкое печенье!

Драко неловко поёжился.

— Ну, можешь съесть сэндвич. Так даже лучше. Тебе нужна энергия.

— Да не в этом дело!

— Гарри, — неуверенно начал Малфой, — может... а в чём тогда?

Гарри поднял взгляд на болезненное выражение лица слизеринца, и вдруг внутри словно что-то щёлкнуло. Будто прорвало огромную дамбу, и разом хлынул весь поток эмоций.

— Это случилось **снова**! Волдеморт снова пытается убить меня! И в этот раз я не могу сопротивляться, не могу остановить это! Что мне делать? Просто сидеть и ждать, когда истечёт мое время? Я не могу это принять!

Гарри ударил кулаком по стволу, сидя к нему спиной — грубая кора расцарапала кожу. Всё тело покрылось мурашками.

— Как я могу спокойно сидеть, когда даже лишняя минута может решить мою судьбу! Я не могу отдыхать! Я должен идти... или драться, да что угодно! Мне нужно хоть что-нибудь делать!

— Ты делаешь всё, что можешь, Гарри. Но не позволяй себе так раскисать только потому, что ты летел как ошпаренный, не думая о воде и пище! Ты такими темпами и умереть можешь!

Гарри остановился, готовый продолжить свои метания, вглядываясь в Драко. Дыхание опять стало тяжёлым, как после бега. Когда гриффиндорец заговорил, его голос дрожал:

— Я лучше убью себя, чем позволю Волдеморту сделать это.

Драко слегка отшатнулся.

— Гарри, не говори так.

— **Почему**? — истошно выпалил Поттер, — Почему нет? — он поднялся на ноги и принялся судорожно расхаживать рядом. — Я не допущу, чтобы он добрался до меня, Драко! Он и так лишил меня уже слишком многого! Я не сдамся без боя!

— Я этого и не говорил.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Раз ты такой умный, скажи, что мне делать?

— Гарри, прекрати, ты сейчас себя с ума сведёшь!

— Ха! Слишком поздно! Уже слишком поздно. Всё всегда так поздно!

— У нас есть три дня, — напомнил Драко. В его голосе проскользнуло наигранное спокойствие. — За три дня многое может измениться!

— Что, например? — угрюмо выплюнул Гарри.

Чтобы справиться с нервозностью, Драко начал мять манжету рукава. Но Гарри было наплевать на волнение слизеринца.

— Ну, — начал Малфой, — например, может, когда мы вернёмся домой, Снейп уже что-то да придумает...

— Это только если мы вернёмся, Драко! К тому же ты сказал, что контрзаклятья нет. Поэтому Снейп. Ничего. Не придумает.

— Снейп лучший зельевар всей Британии! Если кто и сможет, то только он!

— Снейп ненавидит меня так же, как и моего отца, и даже если бы он мог помочь, он бы скорее прикинулся, что это не в его силах! — Гарри зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Он буквально чувствовал, как медленно закипает, и прилагал все усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках. Единственный человек, который действительно мог попробовать спасти его, плевать хотел, жив ли вообще Гарри или мёртв. 

«Как это удобно для Снейпа, и как отвратительно нелепо для меня. Я опять сам по себе.»

Внутренний монолог Поттера прервал голос Драко.

— Возможно, что-нибудь помешает Сам-Знаешь-Кому, Гарри. Может...

Гарри ощутил, как внутри словно что-то щёлкнуло. Он поднял ногу и с глухим звуком резко опустил на землю, втаптывая в неё крохотный цветок.

— Я единственный, кто может остановить Волдеморта. Так мне говорили. Знаешь что? Я вообще-то должен сражаться с ним, а не убегать! Ха! Действительно, может, я и сам его остановлю! Ну конечно! Мы проберёмся в его крепость и задушим ночью его же подушкой! Или я брошу ему вызов в армрестлинге! Будем бороться до трёх побед! Точно, это должно сработать! Его же так легко остановить!

— Только от гриффиндорца можно услышать такой бред, — огрызнулся Драко. — Я бы даже смог представить, как ты вытворяешь такие глупости. Прекрати уже, Гарри! Будь разумнее!

Гарри замер.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был разумнее? Отлично.

Он тут же схватил шнурок на своей шее и потянул за него, снимая с себя Мислокатор. 

— Наверное, мне стоит просто позволить ему забрать меня. Отдать тебе Мислокатор и сказать бежать отсюда поскорее. И тогда я смогу драться с ним. Может, я даже выиграю. Он же не убьёт меня, если умрёт первым.

Драко выпучил глаза.

— Подожди, это не то, что я имел в виду! Я... 

— А почему бы и нет? — Гарри выглядел до ужаса спокойным. — Я могу убить его. Могу победить. У меня ведь получалось раньше.

— Гарри, послушай... 

— Нет! Это ты послушай! Или он, или я, так? Ему нужен лишь я. Он мне даже продыху не даёт. Может, если я умру, то хоть успокоюсь наконец. Хах. Это уже давно должно было случиться. Чёрт, да все эти пятнадцать лет были просто одолженным временем, так почему бы и нет? А? Он точно от меня такого не ожидает!

— Ты несёшь полную чушь!

Гарри прервался, но только чтобы бросить на слизеринца взгляд, полный решимости. 

— Нет, Драко, я говорю совершенно серьёзно. Это вокруг меня творится какое-то безумство. Впрочем, ничего нового. Я уже должен был привыкнуть. Каждый год какое-нибудь смертельно опасное "приключение". Сейчас просто очередной захватывающий эпизод моей жизни.

— Да прекрати ты уже и... 

— Ты что, не понимаешь? С тех пор, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать, я каждый год оказывался на грани смерти, Драко! И вот опять! На первом году был сам Волдеморт, на втором — сражение с василиском, на третьем — дементоры. Потрясное чувство, когда из тебя высасывают душу.

— Гарри...

— О, а дальше ещё круче. Четвёртый год и дуэль с Волдемортом. Он послал в меня Аваду! И единственная причина, почему я тогда не погиб, в том, что у нас палочки-близнецы. Но я видел, как он убил Седрика. Просто отлично. А на пятый год... в Министерстве... там был он и Пожиратели...

Гарри остановился рядом с дубом, поднял руку и врезал кулаком по стволу.

— Любого из этих случаев можно было избежать, но всегда кто-то врал мне, каждый долбаный раз! — Поттер снова атаковал дерево, но то даже не дрогнуло, и Гарри зло зарычал. — Люди говорят, что хотят защитить меня, а в итоге я чуть концы не отдаю! Что ж, может, в этот раз всё так и случится!

Гриффиндорец развернулся и опять пришёл в движение, но Драко, поймав Поттера за край рубашки, дёрнул его вниз.

— **Сядь**! 

Застигнутый врасплох такой безапелляционной командой, Гарри словно выключился. Он подогнул ноги и неловко рухнул на землю.

— Э-э?..

Драко посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Мы не дадим ему добраться до тебя. И ты не убьёшь себя... и не будешь вести себя как самоубийца и снимать с себя Мислокатор. И надень уже его обратно!

Гарри что-то пробормотал, но вернул чудесное устройство на прежнее место — под одежду.

Драко удовлетворённо кивнул. 

— Так-то лучше.

Его лицо выглядело спокойным, но поза была сгорбленной, словно зажатой.

Гарри почти сразу догадался, что это выражение слизеринца было просто маской, прикрывающей правду. Гарри снова почувствовал себя словно на шаткой поверхности, уходящей из-под ног. Безумный ужас сменился на холодный и тяжелый страх, сковавший все внутренности и осевший в животе.

— Но... ничего ведь не изменилось?

Маска слизеринца дала трещину, но лишь на мгновение.

— Изменится. Всё будет хорошо.

Гарри тряхнул головой, пытаясь выпихнуть свои сомнения заверениями Драко. Наконец, самая волнующая его проблема сорвалась с языка:

— Драко... а если мы не вернёмся?

— Вернёмся.

— **А если нет**? — Гарри ухватил по пучку травы руками и дёрнул, вырывая зелень прямо с корнями. — Какой у нас план? Что мы вообще можем сделать?

Драко отвёл взгляд в сторону и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Я... у меня вроде была одна идея... но она не стоит того. Я начал собирать те растения, которые всё время искал... но это неважно. Это не сработает. Ты всё-таки прав, нам надо идти дальше. У Снейпа в Хогвартсе есть всё необходимое, и мы туда точно доберёмся.

Малфой, пошатываясь, встал — Гарри предположил, что это из-за усталости — и жестом пригласил Поттера тоже подняться. 

— После тебя, — сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону их маршрута.

Чувствуя себя куда более усталым и разбитым, чем до привала, Гарри поднялся, быстро проверил направление палочкой и двинулся вперёд. Но стоило пройти всего пару шагов, как позади раздался вскрик боли.

— **Ай**!

Гриффиндорец развернулся и увидел, как Драко согнулся пополам, вцепившись в свою лодыжку. Он бормотал под нос целый поток проклятий и мотал головой.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего! — последовал резкий ответ. — Просто небольшие неудобства.

Гарри нахмурился и приблизился к Драко, который так и не поднял на него взгляд.

— Что с твоей ногой?

— Она пострадала от моей тупости, вот что, — Малфой сейчас пробовал перенести на ногу вес тела, морщась при этом.

— Драко... — повторил Гарри, вложив в тон больше угрозы.

Тот рыкнул что-то на выдохе, бросил на Поттера косой взгляд и опять отвернулся.

— Это, наверное, утром случилось, когда я бежал. Я... оступился и попал ногой в какую-то нору. Думаю, я подвернул её. 

Гарри нахмурился.

— Но ты же шёл нормально весь день.

Драко наконец удостоил гриффиндорца яростным взглядом.

— Отличное наблюдение, гений! Она, между прочим, адски болела!

— Тогда... почему именно сейчас?

Малфой опять осмотрел конечность.

— Наверное, пока мы сидели, она закостенела.

Он выпрямился и медленно перекатился на больную ногу.

— Нормально. Надо просто расходиться, и тогда перестанет болеть. Надо идти. Только... на этот раз не так быстро.

Гарри с сомнением кивнул, но всё-таки продолжил шагать. Через секунду Драко за его спиной болезненно взвыл и повалился на землю. Поттер снова обернулся. Драко лежал на боку, скрючившись и обнимая свою ногу обеими руками, глаза он крепко зажмурил.

Гарри тут же подлетел к нему.

— Ты же сказал, что всё нормально!

— Ну так я соврал, — огрызнулся Драко в ответ.

— Дай мне посмотреть, — потребовал Гарри, протягивая руки к ботинку слизеринца, но тот подался назад.

— Не трогай! А-а-а-а, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — Драко сжал зубы, помотал головой и с усилием сделал пару медленных вздохов. — Думаю, я себе порвал что-то.

На Гарри не было лица.

— Ты шутишь.

— Разве похоже, что я шучу?!

Гарри рванул к лодыжке Малфоя, пока тот не успел возразить, но Драко опять увернулся. 

— Ты чего творишь?

— Пытаюсь помочь! Но не знаю, получится ли, раз ты не даёшь мне даже посмотреть!

— Я же сказал, не трогай! Мне больно.

Гарри колебался всего секунду, прежде чем принял решение и пронзил Драко взглядом:

— Какая жалость.

Несмотря на протесты Малфоя, Гарри быстро и аккуратно развязал ботинок и снял его с ноги. В процессе рука Поттера задела повреждённую конечность, и то, что он почувствовал, заставило его отдёрнуть руку в ужасе. Ну не могло же всё быть настолько плохо? Когда Гарри ещё и снял носок, то подумал, что лучше бы не видел этого.

В районе голеностопа нога Драко была вдвое больше нормального размера и переливалась болезненными оттенками синего и фиолетового.

— Господи Иисусе.

— Кто?

Гарри потряс головой и продолжил пялиться на повреждённый сустав.

— Неважно. Даже он нам сейчас не поможет.

— Ну, что там? — Драко, приложив усилие, привстал. Когда в поле его зрения попала нога, он вытаращил глаза и упал обратно. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Нет, не надо, — сказал Гарри, легонько касаясь худшей части отёка, оценивая повреждение. Может, он и не врач, и не колдомедик, но даже ему было понятно, что с ногой Драко беда. — Какие чары ты знаешь для лечения голени? Или против вывихов?

Драко испустил раздражённый рык.

— Ничего особенного. Ты что, не слушал, когда я тебе рассказывал о своих знаниях в колдомедицине? Только что-то против синяков, царапин и других мелких ран. Первая помощь. О, и ещё, на втором году учёбы я выучил отличное заклинание против головной боли. Из-за тебя я от неё постоянно страдал.

— Знаешь, ты что-то не особо вежлив со мной сейчас, — сухо произнёс Гарри, — особенно учитывая, что я пытаюсь помочь.

Драко привстал на локтях, чтобы удобнее было прожигать Гарри взглядом.

— Ну, извини! Боль в ноге делает меня очень неприятным!

Гарри стойко встретил этот взгляд и угрожающе навис над Драко.

— Мне вообще жить осталось три дня, если ты забыл!

Драко открыл рот, подыскивая в ответ какую-нибудь колкость, но быстро его закрыл. Он сделал короткий обиженный вздох и уставился на Гарри исподлобья. Выглядел Драко очень угрюмо.

— Ладно, ладно. Мы оба сейчас раздражены, и у нас обоих есть на это причины. Но, как я уже сказал, я не знаю никаких заклинаний от этой травмы. Лишь чары первой помощи. Я же не чёртов Колдомедик.

Он замолчал на секунду, и его лицо преобразилось. Драко как будто застеснялся.

— Вообще... я подумал... может... ты попробуешь ту целительную штуку, которую ты провернул пару дней назад? Помнишь, с моими руками?

Малфой застал Гарри врасплох. Он об этом даже не думал. Поттер сразу перенёсся мыслями в их палатку у реки, за мили отсюда. Они были там всего несколько дней назад, но казалось, прошла уже целая вечность. Даже тёплое покалывание сгустка магии между их руками было больше похоже на галлюцинацию, чем на настоящее воспоминание. Гарри даже не знает, как он сделал это. Просто тогда это казалось правильным. Сейчас же, наверное, ничего не получится. Но рядом сидел Драко и смотрел на Гарри умоляющим взглядом.

— Я... я не знаю, смогу ли, — сказал Гарри безо всякой уверенности.

— Ну конечно сможешь, — Драко пытался убедить как Гарри, так и самого себя. — У тебя ведь получилось один раз, хотя ты даже не особо пытался, помнишь? Хех, только Гарри Поттер может так легко творить беспалочковую магию.

Полное имя Гарри было словно пощёчиной. А смысл сказанного бесил ещё больше. Поттер отсел от Драко, чувствуя, как начинают гореть от злости щёки и уши.

— Может, хватит уже? Я понятия не имею, откуда люди берут, что я обладаю всеми суперспособностями на свете, ведь у меня их нет! Они ожидают от меня каких-то неземных чудес, потому что я проклятый Гарри Поттер, который должен спасти мир! Моё имя не даёт мне никаких преимуществ, если не считать того, что я с Волдемортом на «ты». Кстати, его зовут Том, если тебе интересно! И вообще, я, может, и залечил твои руки, но ты исцелил всё моё тело. Почему бы тебе самому не попробовать?

Драко уставился на Гарри, покусывая губы. Сейчас он казался меньше. Малфой посидел так немного, а потом вынул палочку из кармана. Из своего неудобного положения он послал несколько базовых исцеляющих чар в самый центр повреждения. Синяк глубокого, почти чёрного оттенка чуть посветлел, и опухоль немного спала, но по большому счёту ничего не изменилось. Драко наложил чары повторно, но его усилия не возымели эффекта. Гарри заерзал, мучимый нетерпением и червячком вины за свои крики.

— Почему ты сам не попробуешь те чары? — повторил он, стараясь, чтобы в этот раз его тон был более убедительным.

Какое-то время Драко игнорировал гриффиндорца, всё посылая заклинания в свою ногу, но наконец сдался и поднял взгляд. И только в тот момент Гарри осознал, какой эффект на Малфоя оказала его травма. Цвет кожи лица с аристократично-бледного сменился на болезненный, а на лбу выступила испарина, которая, понял Гарри, не имела отношения к их пробежке. Палочка в руке Драко дрожала.

Гарри прикусил язык, ощущая скручивающийся в груди стыд. Не стоило ему вести себя так чёрство.

— Ты в порядке?

Драко просто пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о беспалочковой магии, Поттер? — его голос дрожал. — А?

Гарри, к своему стыду, только и мог, что помотать головой. Драко просто принял его немой ответ с лёгким кивком и продолжил:

— Она требует много энергии и сильных эмоций. Страх, ярость, страсть, злость... что-нибудь такое. В большинстве случаев, которые мне приходилось видеть, это было непреднамеренно, и всё заканчивалось кучей битого стекла вокруг. Сейчас я истощён и, хоть мне и не хочется это говорить, расстроен. У меня не получится, сколько бы я ни пытался... поэтому я попросил тебя.

— Я... я... — Гарри смотрел на Драко, не зная, что сказать. В голосе слизеринца явно сквозила боль, она проступала и в напряженной линии его плеч. — Я попробую.

Драко едва заметно кивнул.

— Это всё, чего я прошу. Хочешь, верь мне, хочешь — нет, но я хочу вернуться так же сильно, как и ты, а это поможет нам ускориться... ну... если ты, конечно, не решишь меня оставить.

Гарри даже открыл рот от удивления и гнева.

— Ах ты... да я бы никогда не поступил так подло!

Драко резко отвернулся, на лице было странное выражение, смесь смущения и нетерпения, подправленная каплей раздражения.

— Извини, — пробурчал он, — я не это хотел сказать.

Гарри взволнованно вздохнул и поменял своё положение, чтобы было удобнее достать до лодыжки Драко, но руки он вытягивать не спешил. Какое-то время он так и сидел, изучая лицо Малфоя.

Брови слизеринца сошлись на переносице, придавая его лицу озадаченное выражение.

— Что?

Гарри только покачал головой. Да, он и правда невероятно сильно хотел поскорее уже добраться до дома, любой ценой, но он бы никогда не стал даже рассматривать возможность бросить Драко. Такая мысль никогда сама по себе не пришла бы ему в голову, но теперь, когда Драко заронил её в сознание Гарри, гриффиндорец внутренне протестующе отметал её в сторону.

Конечно, это Драко втянул его в эту переделку, но выберутся они из неё вместе, правда? К тому же, если он бросит Малфоя, Волдеморт тут же схватит его, а Гарри бы не смог так поступить ни с кем — тем более с Драко. Единственным выходом для них было вернуться вдвоём.

Любой другой исход причинял почти физическую боль. Не стоит всё обдумывать прямо сейчас. Гарри моргнул пару раз, прогоняя тяжёлые мысли, и переключил своё внимание на голеностоп ноги Драко:

— Да не важно.

Драко ничего не ответил.

Чувствуя себя немного глупо, Гарри вытянул руки, нависая ладонями над повреждением. Он сделал глубокий вдох и представил, как тот удивительный свет сияет под его руками, стараясь заставить его действительно появиться, но ничего не произошло. Он пытался вспомнить то покалывающее волшебство, мягкое мерцание, но оно словно ускользало от него. Гарри попробовал снова. Ничего.

Теперь он начал беспокоиться. Вопросов нет, им нужно сделать это и вернуться домой, но почему-то Гарри не мог провести параллель между тем, что случилось тем вечером у реки, и тем, что он делал сейчас. Его руки были обычными руками, а не волшебными проводниками, и сам он не был целителем. И даже если он смог смутно вспомнить, что он сделал, то совсем не мог вспомнить, как. Гарри последней отчаянной попыткой попробовал вытолкнуть магию через руки.

— **Ай**! — Драко отдёрнул ногу. — Это что вообще было?

Гарри посмотрел вниз на свои ладони, словно впервые видя их.

— Я не знаю.

Теперь он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Гарри виновато взглянул на Драко. Тот не был ни зол, ни доволен. Малфой подался вперёд и ткнулся лбом в костяшки пальцев.

— Ты не виноват.

— А кто виноват? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я ведь уже делал это с тобой, поэтому должно было получиться! Наверное, я просто бездарь. Не знаю, почему не выходит!

Драко глянул на него из-под руки.

— Ты не смог, потому что не сосредоточился на главном.

— Неправда! — запротестовал гриффиндорец, — Я сосредоточился на том, чтобы исцелить тебя! Это необходимо, ведь нам надо вернуться домой, а если мы не сможем, то я умру, а тебя поймают, а я не могу этого допустить!

Драко поднял уголки губ в грустной улыбке.

— Я останусь при своём мнении.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы снова возразить, но тут до него дошло.

— О.

— Гарри, это не твоя вина.

Гарри энергично замотал головой.

— Нет, я смогу её залечить. Погоди немного, я попробую ещё раз.

Он потёр ладони, воображая, как они искрятся от магии, хотя понимал, что кроме пота на них ничего нет. Гарри потянулся к ноге, но Драко перехватил его руки.

— Гарри, это не сработает.

— Сработает.

«Это же глупо! Драко ведь не думает, что я вот так сдамся?»

Гарри хотел выдернуть руки из захвата Малфоя, то тот держал их достаточно крепко.

— Драко, позволь мне сделать это ещё раз.

— Это не сработает.

— Ты уже это сказал! И я тебе не верю!

— Какой же ты упрямый, — в голосе слизеринца явно была смешинка.

— Ну да, отличное качество для Льва, — почти прорычал Гарри.

— Вообще-то это больше свойственно Тельцам, — с преувеличенным глубокомыслием ответил Драко, — Мне всегда говорили, что ты совсем не дружишь с Прорицаниями.

— Мне всё равно.

Малфой снова выдавил натянутую улыбку. Он выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что ничего не выйдет, Гарри. Некоторые вещи нужно просто принять, — казалось, слова больше предназначались ему самому.

— И что мне тогда делать? Просто сдаться? — прежде чем Драко успел вставить хоть слово, Гарри вскочил на ноги. — Дай мне руку.

— Что? Зачем?

— Не спорь! Просто дай! — Гарри протянул свою ладонь, и когда Драко ухватился за неё, Поттер резко дёрнул его вверх. Малфой удивлённо вскрикнул и неуклюже закачался на одной ноге, а потом Гарри перекинул одну его руку через своё плечо.

Драко скептически посмотрел на гриффиндорца.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Вовсе нет. Если нужно, я буду тащить тебя на себе до самого Хогвартса.

— Поттер, ты совсем свихнулся!

— Спасибо, что заметил.

— Ничего не выйдет.

— Кажется, тут какое-то эхо. К тому же, я уже говорил, что не смирюсь с этим просто так. И когда ты успел стать фаталистом? Почему ты пытаешься убедить себя, что всё напрасно, если мы ещё даже не попробовали?

Гарри телом почувствовал, как Драко напрягся.

— Ты уверен, что это единственный выход?

Гарри задумчиво наклонил голову.

— Ну, я всегда могу оглушить тебя, отлевитировать до Хогвартса, а потом привести в сознание.

— Знаешь, от твоей идеи у меня странное чувство дежавю...

— Да, я понял, о чём ты, — ответил Гарри, вспоминая мутные обрывки того рокового дня, когда они сбежали. Он мягко вздохнул. — Ладно. Пошли.

***

Час спустя Гарри, сбившийся с дыхания и взмыленный, чувствовал себя жертвой заклятия ватных ног. И он точно мог сказать, что Драко было сейчас не лучше. Что ещё хуже, они едва ли дошли до вершины холма, у подножия которого передохнули ранее.

— Поттер, мы уже на пределе, — тяжело выдохнул Драко ему в ухо.

— Я не остановлюсь... сейчас.

— Поттер... Гарри, хватит уже.

— Вот когда у твоего пытливого... слизеринского ума... появится идея получше... я тебя выслушаю!

Гарри смотрел только перед собой, с усилием каждый раз ставя ногу вперёд и волоча Драко. Тот неуклюже, с припрыжкой перешагивал, и его движения вызывали боль в пояснице у Поттера. Несколько раз Гарри мучился от желания наслать на Драко облегчающие чары, но не хотел опять всё сводить к ссоре. Джинни Уизли как-то сказала ему, что применение таких чар к девушке считается ужасным оскорблением, и почему-то Гарри думал, что Малфой тоже расценит это подобным образом. Хотя, если Драко не перестанет говорить, что всё плохо, Силенсио не помешает.

— Гарри, сколько ты планируешь продолжать это?

— Столько... сколько потребуется!

— Гарри.

— **Что**?

— Хватит.

Но протест слизеринца только вызвал всплеск энергии.

— **Нет**!

— Гарри, — сказал Драко с нажимом и упёрся ногами в землю. Он тут же застонал от боли, но Гарри встал на месте. — Остановись уже и будь разумен.

Поттер повернулся взглянуть на Драко. Он был бледным, без единой кровинки, несмотря на явную измотанность. Дыхание поверхностное, а лицо осунулось, и глаза то ли смотрели на Гарри, то ли сквозь него. Состояние Драко его осадило, но не полностью.

— Разумен? Ты серьёзно? Оставить тебя одного не разумно. У тебя есть другие идеи?

Драко скривил губы.

— Постараюсь придумать.

Он наклонился и со страдальческим хрипением осторожно отвернул носок.

— Гарри, такое передвижение не поможет нам вернуться вовремя, и не важно, как быстро мы будем стараться идти. Я... думаю, надо поискать другие варианты.

Гарри колебался, всё ещё боясь потратить каждую минуту впустую, но, когда он увидел ступню Драко, которая выглядела гораздо хуже, чем до использования чар, он признал, что всё-таки им нужна передышка. Да и сам он уже устал. Поттер шлепнулся на землю рядом с Драко.

— Варианты... какие? — нервно переспросил гриффиндорец. — Разве осталось ещё что-то, что мы не рассматривали?

— Ну, я подумал... сейчас мы уже ближе к Хогвартсу, чем к крепости Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Может, если кто-то из нас обнаружит себя, то Дамблдор найдёт нас раньше него. И тогда один из нас приведёт директора ко второму. Гарантий, конечно, нет, но это уже хоть что-то. 

Гарри сощурил глаза. Он почему-то чувствовал, что Драко даже не предлагал именно ему рискнуть выйти за предел действия Мислокатора.

— Что значит «один из нас»? Как-то мне твоя идея не по душе.

Драко начал неловко заламывать руки.

— Я... ох, Гарри. Я не могу идти быстро. Потому я это и сделаю. Если Дамблдор найдёт меня, я приведу его к тебе. А если придёт Сам-Знаешь-Кто... то я хотя бы больше не буду тебя тормозить.

Глаза Драко были красные, а в уголках скопилась жидкость. Он быстро отвернулся, притворяясь, что ему нужно прокашляться.

Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. Конечно, Драко рисковал, когда вытаскивал их из замка, но сейчас... он был как на открытой ладони, как мышь, загнанная в угол огромной змеёй и надеющаяся, что что-нибудь спасёт её за мгновение до броска.

— Ты в своём уме? Даже не думай об этом! Если Волдеморт поймает тебя... ты ведь ранен! Ты же даже сопротивляться не сможешь! Я тебе этого не позволю!

Драко развернулся обратно к Гарри. Его глаза уже были сухими, но покраснение не спало.

— Поттер, используй свою голову хоть раз! Если ты не вернёшься в Хогвартс, то сам знаешь, что может случиться! — он закрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл, казался гораздо собраннее. — Гарри, я думаю об этом с самого утра, и с ухудшением состояния моей ноги всё сильнее убеждаюсь, что это единственный выход. У меня больше нет идей. А у тебя?

Гарри в полном неверии и шоке проглотил растущий комок в горле.

— Что же случилось с тем эгоистичным слизеринцем, которого я знал в школе?

Драко передёрнулся, хотя движение выглядело вымученным.

— Я оставил его в подземельях Сам-Знаешь-Кого, — он вскинул голову. — Только не говори, что скучаешь по нему.

— Но если бы он был здесь, то не строил бы сейчас планы своего самоубийства!

Казалось, выглядеть более уставшим, чем сейчас, было уже невозможно, но, тем не менее, Драко всё равно поник.

— Я втянул тебя в это, и я же поклялся вытащить тебя. Не заставляй меня нарушать мою клятву.

Драко застал Гарри врасплох. Поттер понимал, что тот был настроен серьёзно, но не подозревал, сколько воли слизеринец вложил в своё обещание.

— К... клятву?

Драко улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Той ночью, когда мы сбежали... ты тогда уже уснул. Или потерял сознание, не знаю. Та ночь была холодной, и ты замерзал — я боялся, что ты получишь обморожение. В общем... я пытался тебя согреть и как раз тогда дал клятву. Что верну тебя в Хогвартс целым и невредимым. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. Так я и сказал. И я был серьёзен.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Он замотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти хоть какую-то вразумительную мысль.

— Нет... Драко, ты не можешь. Только не так. Уже слишком много людей умерли из-за меня, я не хочу, чтобы это случилось и с тобой.

— Гарри, ты же не заставляешь меня, — голос Драко звучал удивительно успокаивающе. — Это мой выбор.

Какая-то прямота в его тоне сбивала с толку. Гарри ошеломлённо вскинулся.

— Ты что, хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас? — Драко не ответил сразу. — Хочешь ведь, да?

Поттер тут же очутился перед Малфоем и схватил его за грудки. Гарри угрожающе склонился над слизеринцем, насколько это было возможно.

— Ты этого не сделаешь! Я не позволю! Дамблдор сказал, что Сириус сам сделал свой выбор и пошёл в Министерство, а потом он погиб там! Но он бы никогда там не оказался, если бы не я! И я не дам тебе поступить так же! Почему ты никак не поймёшь! Я не смогу жить с ещё одной смертью на моей совести!

Драко казался совсем маленьким рядом с пышущим злостью Гарри, но его тихий голос звучал жёстко, непреклонно.

— А если... если Сам-Знаешь... если Волдеморт победит... сколько людей погибнет? Начиная с тебя? Да и я всё равно буду на втором месте в его списке.

Оглушённый логикой в ответе Драко, Гарри ослабил хватку и дал Малфою сесть удобнее. Драко утвердительно кивнул в знак смирения, а затем вздрогнул, вспомнив предмет их разговора.

— У меня был личный разговор с В-Волдемортом... и я увидел, каков он. Если ты ещё не понял, то именно поэтому я и решил сбежать! Убивать своих последователей, если они не его идеальные пешки, доставляет ему столько же удовольствия, как и убийства врагов. Теперь это уже не вопрос чистоты крови. Раньше я думал, что, если я на его стороне, и раз он обязательно победит... то у меня будет всё. Комфорт, деньги, сила, власть... И мне было плевать на остальных. Меня ведь это не касалось. Теперь я по другую сторону баррикад и не могу просто сидеть сложа руки!

— Драко... 

— Слушай, может, я и не поклонник Дамблдора и всё ещё не готов обниматься с гр... магглорождёнными, но... — он замолчал и глубоко вдохнул, — если они хоть чем-то похожи на тебя, то я предпочту их Вол-Волдеморту.

Драко встретился глазами с Гарри и попытался через этот взгляд передать всю искренность своих слов.

— Можно сказать, что я лишился своей жизни в то мгновение, когда открыл дверь твоей темницы. Всё, что у меня есть сейчас... это просто добавка. Если твоему сроку ещё только суждено прийти, то я уже живу в долг, Гарри. И если я умру, то хоть это мне засчитается за попытку стать лучше, даже если план провалится.

— Нет...

Драко улыбнулся, знакомо и горько, и Гарри вдруг понял, сколько раз уже видел такую улыбку сегодня.

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я бы ни за что не променял бы эти последние дни ни на что другое.

Гарри ощутил прощание в словах Драко. Он опустил голову, голос звучал как глухое карканье:

— Нет. Не сейчас.

— Не стоит тянуть, Гарри. Ты и сам знаешь.

— **Нет**! Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Просто надо мыслить логически!

— Самое логичное, что ты сейчас можешь сделать — это встать, развернуться и уйти. А лучше убежать.

— Ни за что!

— О, значит ты будешь просто сидеть тут три дня, пока время не истечёт?

— Я и не говорил, что я собираюсь просто рассиживаться! Но точно должно быть что-нибудь ещё. Ты уверен, что не можешь аппарировать?

Драко беззаботно рассмеялся, несмотря на напряжение в его позе.

— Разве мы уже не обсуждали это, Гарри? Как меня расщепило в первый раз? Я больше не пытался. Не смог. Я даже не понимал, что нужно делать. И вообще, аппарация меня до ужаса пугает. Иначе я бы уже давно попробовал. Я хотел записаться на курс подготовки в Хогвартсе.

Гарри кривовато ухмыльнулся.

— А ты так и не сказал, какую часть тела ты потерял.

— Не пытайся сменить тему.

Ухмылка тут же пропала, и Гарри хлопнул рукой по земле.

— Я думаю! — он оглянулся через плечо, — Кажется, у подножия холма есть ручей. Если мы спустимся, ты сможешь окунуть в него свою ногу. Вода должна быть прохладной и снять боль и отёк. И ещё я вроде видел озеро чуть дальше.

— Ты просто тянешь время.

— Да, — Гарри встал и протянул Драко руку, — и тебе придётся с этим смириться.

Малфой не стал спорить, ухватив гриффиндорца за руку, но и доволен их положением он не был.

***

Пальцы Драко медленно онемели в холодной струящейся воде, но он не особо возражал, потому что лодыжка от этого болела гораздо меньше. Он заставил себя отделить разум от эмоций и пригасить их, чтобы не чувствовать так остро. Подсознательно он понимал, что если бы он позволил себе почувствовать, то, вероятно, сошёл бы с ума, а учитывая, что Гарри сейчас тоже балансирует на грани, им обоим не стоит паниковать. Казалось, они по очереди были вменяемыми, и теперь настал черёд Драко.

— Ты уверен, что мы не можем трансфигурировать метлу? — снова спросил Гарри, пристально глядя на одинокий пучок травы, торчащий меж двух камней.

— Я уже третий раз говорю, нет. Не ту, которая полетела бы, — Драко вздохнул и ударил по воде своей неповреждённой ногой. — Есть причина, по которой мётлы такие дорогие. Летучие чары — сложная коммерческая тайна их производителей. Если бы мы могли трансфигурировать мётлы для полетов, у каждого давно была бы своя собственная Молния.

— Ну да, верно, — рассеянно сказал Гарри. Он выбрал камешек из бесплодной земли и бросил его в ручей. — А ковёр-самолёт?

— Гарри...

— Ладно, я понял, — он плюхнулся на спину и начал ритмично отстукивать левой ногой по земле. — По крайней мере, я мог бы наколдовать тебе костыли. Мы будем идти не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но можно попробовать.

— Я всё равно буду тормозить тебя. Ты готов пойти на такой риск?

Гарри гневно привстал. 

— Мерлин, конечно, Драко! Единственный риск, на который я не хочу идти — это отдать тебя Волдеморту.

— Гарри, в конце концов, нам придётся принять решение.

— Я знаю! И я хотел бы принять такое, с которым мы оба сможем жить. В прямом смысле этого слова.

— Ты повторяешься.

— Ну, извини, что так тебе надоедаю, — Гарри ощетинился. — Могу спеть или станцевать, раз тебе скучно!

Драко вздохнул и вытащил ногу из воды. Она выглядела гораздо лучше, но опухоль не спала окончательно. 

— Я хотел сказать, что мы никуда не продвинулись. Мы дважды обсуждали одни и те же идеи.

— Почему ты так решительно хочешь выбрать вариант с самоубийством? — резко спросил Гарри.

Малфой мысленно застонал. Именно так им и следовало поступить — пожертвовать Драко. И Гарри в принятии данного факта никак не помогал, а даже наоборот. Кроме того, даже если бы Драко в конечном итоге был пойман Тёмным Лордом, оставалось несколько вещей, которые он мог бы сделать. Например, дал бы возможность возвыситься какой-нибудь из побочных ветвей родословной Малфоев. Но об этом следует беспокоиться, когда придёт время. Сейчас же он готовил себя к отчаянному шагу. Внешне Драко просто вздохнул. 

— Я просто пытаюсь придать смысл нашему побегу! Дело не в гриффиндорском благородстве. Речь идёт о том, чтобы следовать самому разумному плану, и, проклятье, Гарри, мы должны сделать выбор!

Дыхание Драко было быстрым и немного болезненным, и он чувствовал страх и отчаяние, растекающиеся где-то в груди. Он уже всё решил, и теперь им просто нужно было пройти через это. Другого пути не было.

— Перечисли их снова, — голос Гарри был холодным и ровным.

— Что?

— Просто... мне интересно. Перечисли наши варианты снова.

Драко покачал головой. Это было бессмысленно. Совершенно, абсолютно напрасно. Но если это как-то поможет Гарри, то Малфой попробует его утешить. Даже если это будет бесполезно.

Драко вздохнул и положил свою щёку на кулак, жестикулируя другой рукой. 

— Мы можем продолжать идти и надеяться вовремя добраться до Хогвартса. С одной стороны, Снейп и Дамблдор — наша лучшая ставка, но с другой, мы всё равно можем опоздать. Я мог бы разоблачить себя…

— О чём не может быть и речи, — сразу отрезал Гарри.

Драко нахмурился и продолжил:

— Что может привести ко мне Дамблдора или Сам-Знаешь-Кого. И тогда ты, по крайней мере, сможешь идти быстрее.

— Забудь об этом. Мы не будем разделяться, — Гарри фыркнул. — Герой.

Драко удивлённо поднял бровь. 

— О, замечательно. Это доказательство того, что я провёл с тобой слишком много времени. Ты заразен.

Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу и тяжело вжался в свою ладонь. Он не двигался, и Драко обнаружил, что рассеянно смотрит на тыльную сторону руки Гарри, закрывшую его лицо, и на выцветшую надпись, высеченную на коже. Когда Гарри наконец заговорил, его голос был сухим и хриплым: 

— Я скажу это ещё раз, — начал он с раздражением буквально в каждом слове. — Я не оставлю тебя. Мне всё равно, чем мы рискуем. Я тебя не брошу.

— Почему, Гарри? — нейтрально сказал Драко. — Я не знал, что тебе есть до меня дело.

Гарри убрал руку с лица и пристально посмотрел на Драко. 

— Есть, — сказал он, не задумываясь. Внезапно он широко распахнул глаза и отвёл взгляд. — Слушай, конечно, двух недель недостаточно, чтобы изменить всё, но эти две недели не были обычными или нормальными. Ты теперь мой друг. Мы прошли через многое вместе, и я не оставлю тебя. Так что перестань изображать несчастного мученика, и мы сможем справиться с этим. Вместе. 

Драко медленно откинулся назад, не зная, как на это ответить. Наконец он выбрал единственный способ, знакомый с детства. Сарказм. 

— Я перестану играть мученика только после тебя. Чёрт, ты заразен.

На мгновение Драко был уверен, что Гарри бросит в него каким-нибудь язвительным замечанием, но тот улыбнулся. Это была усталая улыбка, испорченная грубыми линиями напряжения вокруг глаз Гарри, но она была искренней.

Драко неуверенно вернул гриффиндорцу улыбку и, наконец, немного расслабился. Пусть они с Гарри не поссорились, но они всё ещё должны принять решение. Малфой чувствовал, как сильно устал, и больше не мог думать. На данный момент хороших вариантов не было, и Драко просто хотел, чтобы нервное ожидание закончилось. 

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты хочешь найти благородное, спасающее весь мир решение, но вообще-то у нас заканчивается время, и мы должны что-то делать. Так что, если ты…

— Я подумал... — перебил Гарри. Его голос звучал отдалённо, и он смотрел куда-то за плечо Драко. — Ты сказал, что у тебя была идея... противостоять заклятию... или зелью... или что там используется. Что это была за идея?

Драко нахмурился. 

— В этом-то и дело... У меня не было идеи. Я начал собирать ингредиенты для настоящего зелья... чтобы хоть что-то делать... хоть чем-то себя занять. Отвлечься. Я знаю, как приготовить оригинальное зелье, но какой в этом смысл? Снейп вот умеет создавать новые зелья и противоядия. А я только могу следовать рецепту. Я не могу придумать новое зелье.

Гарри на мгновение уставился на землю, а затем бросил на Драко странный пытливый взгляд. 

— Это зелье, которое использует Волдеморт... оно работает как яд?

Драко машинально почти ответил «нет», но остановился и обдумал предположение. Это, конечно, не обычный физический яд, который влияет на организм, а магический. Такие направлены на магию волшебника и используются, чтобы медленно или быстро убить, ну, или вывести из строя жертву. И иногда они задействовались в определённые периоды времени либо также при определённых событиях. В таком случае... 

— Да, я полагаю, оно отчасти действует как яд.

— И как я раньше об этом не подумал? — обратился к самому себе Гарри, и загадочное выражение его лица стало ещё более нечитаемым. — Драко... какая общая формула у противоядий? Не думай конкретно о нашем яде... просто... объясни общий способ изготовления противоядия.

— Ну, — медленно произнёс Драко, погрузившись в свои познания, — если иметь дело с простым ядом, то нужно приготовить сам яд, а затем обратить вспять действие ядовитого компонента. Можно противодействовать либо физическим свойствам яда, либо магическим, либо использовать противодействующую силу, чтобы нейтрализовать эффект, — Драко снова сосредоточился на Гарри. — К чему это всё?

Гарри не ответил, но улыбка медленно начала расползаться по его лицу.

— Ты похож на книззла, который слопал сниджета*. Что ты хочешь сказать, Гарри? 

Поттер покачал головой, но не перестал улыбаться. 

— Насколько сложно это зелье Затмения Души?

— Рецепт непростой, но бывало и хуже. Ингредиенты довольно распространённые, как и в большинстве древних зелий. Есть некоторые различия в…

— А как насчёт ядовитой части? — с каждым словом голос Гарри начинал звучать всё более взволнованно. — В смысле, в зелье же есть компонент или даже целая комбинация, которая действует как яд. Что это?

Драко почесал затылок, думая, вспоминая описательные пункты рецепта. Тогда он уделил больше внимания самой процедуре его приготовления. 

— Ну... это было бы... — осознание поразило Драко, как Бладжер — внезапно и сильно, оставляя лёгкие мучиться от недостатка воздуха. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, пытаясь дышать ровно и чувствуя себя крайне недалёким. — О Мерлин...

— Что такое? — с тревогой спросил Гарри, — У тебя есть идея?

Драко открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не издал ни звука. Его всё ещё потряхивало.

Большинство компонентов в зелье были просто катализаторами, способствующими переходу магии от одного волшебника к другому во время затмения. Никакой из них не содержал магию, которая была движущей силой проклятия. По правде говоря, был только один компонент, который можно считать настоящим ядом. Это было так просто, что даже Долгопупс смог бы понять это с минимальными усилиями. Драко нужно было всего лишь сделать всё наоборот.

Он посмотрел на Гарри, вглядываясь в его напряжённое лицо, на котором выделялись горящие надеждой глаза, и отмечая, как он наклонился вперёд, словно одного энтузиазма было достаточно, чтобы выбить наконец ответ у Драко. Глаза Гарри были широко открыты, и он вдруг показался ещё совсем ребёнком. Таким чистым.

Когда Драко позволил этому откровению осесть в глубине своего сознания, он внимательно изучил лицо Гарри. Длинное лицо бывшего соперника или даже врага, теперь, несомненно, было лицом друга. Того, с кем он преодолевал смертельные опасности. Того, кому он доверял. Кто волновался за него. Гарри сам так сказал. И это звучало искренне.

Драко бросил взгляд на тыльную сторону руки Гарри, где блёклые шрамы были едва видны под манжетой его рукава. Да, это должно было быть правдой. Это не гриффиндорская честь не давала Поттеру бросить Драко. Он был нужен Гарри. Действительно нужен.

И Драко тоже нуждался в нём в какой-то степени. Это точно. Если его теория верна, то это именно то, что нужно. Единственный вопрос был... достаточно ли сильно это чувство?

Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с пристальным вопросительным взглядом Гарри.

Да.

— У меня есть идея.

***

Поздно вечером Гарри тревожно расхаживал по их новому лагерю. В течение часа они медленно шли вдоль реки, выискивая ингредиенты для зелья Драко и ища более подходящее место для осуществления их плана. Малфой вежливо отклонил предложение Гарри помочь ему ходить и вместо этого решил двигаться, используя палку, достающую до пояса, в качестве трости. Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать, как жутко этот образ напомнил ему Люциуса Малфоя.

В конце концов гриффиндорец отвлёкся на поиск ингредиентов, которые были нужны Драко. Список был довольно коротким, и хотя Гарри был совершенно уверен, что они смогут найти все ингредиенты вовремя, единственное, что им удалось найти на данный момент — полынь, из-за которой Драко уже пять минут тихо проклинал «эту чёртову змею». К тому времени, когда они добрались до берега озера, которое Гарри видел с холма, лодыжка Драко болела слишком сильно, чтобы продолжать путь.

Пока Гарри разбил лагерь, Драко плюхнулся на землю и оперся спиной на дубовый ствол, яростно набрасывая заметки на пергаменте, который Поттер ему трансфигурировал. Несколько раз Гарри пытался спросить, что там пишет слизеринец, и каждый раз от него только отмахивались. В конце концов он понял, что Драко объяснит всё лишь тогда, когда будет готов, но это не сделало ожидание менее мучительным. Поэтому, когда лагерь был разбит, Гарри делал единственное, что мог, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он ходил.

— Ты меня так скоро с ума сведёшь своими метаниями, — прорезал прохладный вечерний воздух голос Драко.

Гарри оглянулся через плечо. Похоже, Малфой даже не дёрнулся, чтобы посмотреть на него — он всё ещё увлечённо писал. 

— Ну, я бы пошёл прогуляться вокруг озера, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Справедливо.

Не поднимая глаз, Драко наклонил голову. Он продолжал строчить.

Вместо того, чтобы снова засуетиться, Гарри начал смотреть на Малфоя. Тот был полностью погружён в свою писанину. Его брови сомкнулись над переносицей, и он почти не моргал. Единственное движение, которое Драко производил — дрожь руки и шевеление рта, когда он то жевал свои губы, то сжимал их в невероятно тонкую линию и молча произносил слова. Гарри потребовалась некоторое время, чтобы понять, что в какой-то момент изо рта Драко появился настоящий звук, и ещё две секунды — чтобы осознать, что слизеринец обращался к нему.

— Разве тебе никто никогда не говорил, что пялиться невежливо? Наверное, в этом стоит винить магглов, которые тебя воспитывали, — это объясняет отсутствие манер, — но, думаю, ты всё-таки просто пытаешься свести меня с ума, — Драко поднял голову и рассеянно смахнул прядь волос со лба, устало улыбаясь. — Но пока я сделал, что смог. Садись.

Гарри чувствовал себя странно, как будто он вдруг оказался в одном из кабинетов Хогвартса, когда осторожно опустился на колени перед Драко. Почему-то Поттер не стал ничего спрашивать, он просто знал, что Драко скажет ему всё необходимое, когда закончит. Поэтому Гарри ждал, пока Драко всматривался в него. Он почти физически чувствовал, что взгляд был оценивающим, что только усиливало странное чувство пребывания в классе под пристальным вниманием одного из профессоров. И не удивительно, что именно Снейп пришёл в голову.

— Итак, — наконец начал Драко, — это твой последний шанс отступить.

Гарри никак не ожидал этого услышать. 

— Что?

— Я сказал, это... 

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — резко ответил Гарри, — и я говорил, что уже всё решил. Так что можешь перестать спрашивать, не поменял ли я свое мнение, потому что я его не менял и не собираюсь. Ты расскажешь мне, каков план, или я должен вырвать этот пергамент из твоих рук и сам разобраться? 

Драко не потерял самообладания, но поднёс пергамент чуть ближе к груди. 

— Я помню, что ты говорил, Гарри. Но я хочу сказать, что не буду винить тебя, если ты захочешь поискать другие варианты после того, как услышишь мой план. 

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на Драко, стараясь передать взглядом как можно больше скепсиса. Тот, должно быть, получил сообщение, потому что мрачно кивнул и опустил глаза на бумагу.

— Ты должен знать, что у нас ни в чём нет уверенности, — тихо сказал Драко. — Нет никаких гарантий, что это сработает. Я довольно хорошо анализирую заклинания — мне всегда нравилась теория, я схватывал её на лету — но я всего лишь знающий студент, а не эксперт. Итак... в основном я проанализировал оригинальное зелье, и разработал метод, который мог бы обратить вспять его действие.

— Я это уже понял! — Гарри почувствовал, как снова подступает нетерпение. — Просто скажи мне, что...

Драко остановил его, подняв руку. 

— Как я пытался сказать, было несколько способов решения нашей проблемы. К сожалению, мы не можем принять самое очевидное решение, которое состояло бы в том, чтобы полностью перенаправить действие зелья на Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Когда он... э-э... ночь... подожди минутку. Давай я сначала объясню, как работает само зелье. Это может помочь.

Гарри едва удалось удержаться от раздражённого фырканья. Он отрывисто кивнул. Надо просто покончить с этим.

Драко был так погружён в свои мысли, что даже не заметил нервозность жеста. Как только он начал говорить, словно профессор на занятии, Гарри почувствовал, что часть его волнения исчезла, когда он вошёл в роль внимательного ученика.

— Попробуй представить, что это зелье как ключ, который открывает канал между атакующим и жертвой. Это односторонний канал, по которому перемещается магия и жизненная сила жертвы. Для такого сильного колдовства зелье требует переходного толчка, вот почему с ним работают во время затмения. Итак, когда затмение начинается... 

— Да, я уже знаю эту часть.

Драко перевёл взгляд на Поттера. 

— Гарри, я пытаюсь всё тебе объяснить. Просто послушай меня минуту, хорошо?

Давление во взгляде Драко заставило Гарри замолчать. Малфой продолжил.

— Я хочу сказать, что, если бы у нас была кровь Волдеморта, мы могли бы просто воссоздать зелье, и ты бы сам принял его. По сути, это создало бы двусторонний канал, через который вы оба «тянули» бы друг друга, — Драко сглотнул, как будто тщательно обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Проще говоря, сильнейший волшебник победит, а слабый умрёт. Это был бы чисто магический поединок, даже без палочек.

— Как перетягивание каната.

— Что?

Гарри позволил себе лёгкую улыбку. 

— Маггловская игра. Есть верёвка и две команды. Каждая берёт конец верёвки, и обе тянут в разные стороны, пока одну команду не вытащат за линию... или в грязную яму. Более сильная команда выигрывает.

Драко фыркнул, обдумывая описание. 

— Грубый пример, но, я думаю, принцип работы схожий.

Гарри снова улыбнулся, кратко представив, как сборные Гриффиндора и Слизерина по квиддичу играют в перетягивание каната. Так же быстро он отбросил мысль, когда вспомнил, что большинство слизеринских игроков обладали телосложением троллей.

Он избавился от этой мысли и именно тогда заметил, что Драко смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. 

— Что?

— Гарри, как ты думаешь, кто кого больше ненавидит... ты Волдеморта, или он тебя?

Поттер заморгал от неожиданного вопроса. 

— Я… ну, я не уверен. Мы ведь оба ненавидим друг друга. Вообще, не думаю, что он изначально меня ненавидел сильнее всех на свете. По крайней мере, не больше, чем любого другого полукровку. Я просто был его целью из-за этого глупого пророчества. Теперь он дико злится на меня, и это личное. Я постоянно обыгрываю его, так что он уже давно хочет свести счёт. Взять реванш, — Гарри замолк на мгновение и почувствовал, что его лицо потемнело. — А что насчёт меня... он убил моих родителей. Остальное ты знаешь.

— Хм, — всё, что Драко сказал с почти незаметным кивком.

Гарри нахмурился, поняв, что они отступают от главной темы. 

— Но у нас нет крови Волдеморта, так зачем вообще тогда думать об этом? Мне не интересны всякие предположения! Я хочу знать, что мы действительно собираемся делать!

Драко бросил на Гарри взгляд, который напомнил ему Снейпа гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Я должен был объяснить это, чтобы ты смог понять сам принцип нашей работы. Мы же не можем позволить вам сыграть в настоящее... м-м...

— Перетягивание каната. 

— Ага. Перетягивание каната с Волдемортом. У нас нет нужных инструментов. Но... давай снова воспользуемся твоим примером. Представь, что есть две команды и верёвка. Что произойдёт, если только одной команде разрешено тянуть? 

— Ну, это глупо. Команда, которая… о. Ну, тогда очевидно, что эта команда победит, что возвращает нас в самое начало. Так в чём же заключается твой план?

Драко глубоко вздохнул и потёр виски. 

— Ты не можешь тянуть, но что, если мы сможем как-то закрепить тебя на месте, чтобы тебя нельзя было сдвинуть? Или кто-то тянул бы тебя в обратную сторону?

— Э-э... что?

Не говоря ни слова, Драко протянул пергамент Гарри. Тот взял его.

Бумага была покрыта аккуратно нарисованными символами и быстро набросанными заметками, которые, несмотря на небрежность, выглядели невероятно элегантно. Гарри, который писал как курица лапой, мог только позавидовать такому почерку. 

В верхнем левом углу был список ингредиентов. Ниже пошаговые инструкции шли вдоль левого поля. В верхнем правом углу была схема различных фаз луны и некоторых рун, которые, подумал Гарри, узнала бы Гермиона. Внизу Драко написал несколько заметок о каждом ингредиенте. В самом центре пергамента, притягивая взгляд, находился рисунок.

Драко изобразил диаграмму заклинания. До этого года Гарри видел их всего несколько раз в своих пособиях по Трансфигурации и Чарам. Когда он просмотрел свои учебники за шестой курс, то заметил, что достаточно много таких диаграмм использовалось в заклинаниях, выносящихся на ЖАБА. Всё, что Гарри знал, — это то, что без всех этих символов диаграммы не имеют никакого смысла. Однако с описанием и приписками Драко он понял кое-что.

Половина диаграммы была нарисована чёрными чернилами. Цель заклинания — это сам Гарри. Символом заклинателя был Волдеморт. Направление было обозначено довольно странно: контроль шёл от Волдеморта к нему, а сила — от него к Волдеморту. Гарри закрыл глаза, когда глубокая дрожь пробежала вдоль его позвоночника при этой мысли. Вокруг основной композиции были нарисованы некоторые другие вещи, но они казались не слишком важными мелкими деталями. Кроме того, Гарри не понимал ни одну из них, поэтому он сосредоточился на следующей части диаграммы... на участках, нарисованных красным цветом.

Алым символом был обозначен ещё один заклинатель. Однако линии силы и контроля между этим символом и целью были нарисованы с необычными петлями на каждом конце, и Гарри понятия не имел, что это должно было означать. Что ещё более странно, он не мог понять, в каком направлении должна двигаться энергия. Тем не менее, если бы Гарри объяснил, как он понимает эту картину, то он бы сказал, что второй заклинатель, под которым, видимо, подразумевался Драко, закреплял цель на месте.

Наконец Гарри поднял взгляд от схемы и, надеясь, что его слова не прозвучат так глупо, как он сам себя сейчас чувствовал, спросил:

— Ты хочешь стать чем-то типа магического якоря для меня, да?

Он почувствовал облегчение, когда Драко кивнул. По крайней мере, Гарри не выглядел полным балбесом. Затем он осознал смысл того, что только что сказал. 

— Подожди минутку. Ты... ты собираешься... как это работает?

Впервые с тех пор, как Гарри нарушил тишину, Драко выглядел встревоженным. 

— Видишь, именно поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты знал, что всё ещё можешь отступить — и не смотри на меня так. Проблема в том, что я действительно не знаю, сработает ли это, потому что я не на сто процентов уверен, каким образом это вообще может произойти, — Драко вздохнул. — Я полагаюсь на свою логику в сочетании с интуицией. Я определил один компонент заклинания, который действует как «яд», вытягивая из тебя силы и передавая их Волдеморту, и я думаю, что нашел его магическую противоположность. Если... если бы я создал это зелье, — Малфой указал на свои заметки на левом краю пергамента, — используя твою кровь и... и выпил бы его сам... теоретически, вместо того, чтобы забирать у тебя силу, я бы помог ей удержаться в тебе. Действуя как балласт. И... тогда Волдеморту придётся справиться с нами обоими, чтобы победить.

Драко нервно сглотнул, не сводя глаз с Гарри. 

— Итак, это и есть моя блестящая идея. Я обдумал её уже пять раз, и эта теория обоснована. Но... это просто теория. Не доказанная. И... и если ты ей не доверяешь, или если ты хочешь отступить... Я не стану тебя винить. Ни за что.

Гарри сидел совершенно неподвижно, полностью осознавая тот факт, что готов задохнуться, и глядел на пергамент в своих руках. Вот оно, всё изложено прямо перед ним, и ему нужно сделать выбор.

Это была просто теория — всё равно что стрелять вслепую. Это была волшебная диаграмма, которую он не понимал. Это был шанс, что всё будет хорошо и что он снова победит Волдеморта с небольшой помощью друга и невероятной удачей.

Или это убьёт его.

Гарри встал, вздрогнув, когда его колени подогнулись, и вернул пергамент Драко, который принял его с вопрошающим выражением лица.

Гриффиндорец покачал головой и сказал резким шёпотом:

— Мне нужно подумать над этим, — он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но голос Драко остановил его:

— Гарри?

Поттер оглянулся. Малфой протягивал ему пергамент. 

— Возьми это с собой.

Тот принял лист без слов и даже без кивка, снова отвернулся и пошёл к берегу озера. Его тело онемело, когда он проковылял немного и наконец рухнул на камень в нескольких футах от воды. Он так устал, и все мышцы и кости его тела болели от напряжения. Голова мучительно гудела, и на этот раз это не имело ничего общего со шрамом, но всё же касалось Волдеморта.

Гарри хотел попытаться чётко обдумать проблему, предложенное Драко решение и другие жалкие варианты, доступные ему. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что его сознание устало не меньше, чем тело, и казалось, что все связные мысли покинули его. После нескольких мучительных попыток сосредоточиться, невзирая на головную боль, Гарри вздохнул и просто отпустил всё. Драко был прав — иногда нужно отдыхать, иначе недолго так совсем расклеиться. Он обязательно всё хорошенько обдумает, как отдохнёт. 

Туманные образы и слова бесследно проплывали в его голове, пока Гарри наблюдал, как тени вытягиваются до самого горизонта, в бесконечность, а солнце садится за далёкие холмы.

***

Драко смотрел, как Гарри уходит на нетвёрдых ногах и тяжело падает на камень возле берега озера. Он выглядел таким уставшим, и это было неудивительно. В этот ничего не предвещавший день на него свалилась куча новостей, и гриффиндорец так издёргался, что кто угодно на его месте был бы измотан. На самом деле он неплохо справлялся для человека, которому только что сказали, что через три дня он умрёт.

Два дня, напомнил Драко сам себе. Всего два.

Это слишком тяжело. Да и крайне мало времени, чтобы осознать всё. Любой человек слабее Гарри духом, вероятно, не смог бы с этим справиться. По большинству стандартов Поттер был ещё мальчишкой, и при этом маленьким, худым, но при этом всё ещё держащимся на ногах. С огромным трудом. Он сгорбился, тяжело ткнувшись локтями в колени, и выглядел так, словно малейшее прикосновение может сбить его с камня. Тот небольшой вес, который он набрал во время их похода, никак не маскировал настоящую хрупкость его тела.

«Это слишком тонкие плечи, чтобы нести на себе вес целого мира, — с грустью подумал Драко. Он тихо и горько рассмеялся. — Интересно, мои сейчас выглядят так же?»

Малфой медленно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить своё сердце, которое весь день билось в рваном ритме. Он был в невероятном напряжении. Даже в ужасе, но он не мог позволить Гарри это понять.

«И что за кашу я, чёрт возьми, заварил?»

Три недели назад Драко хотел видеть Гарри либо страдающим, либо мёртвым. Теперь же Малфой был единственным, кто мог спасти Избранного. Это было так отвратительно иронично, что он почувствовал тошноту при этой мысли.

«Нет, это просто нервы,» — сказал он себе.

Драко не сомневался, что причиной его волнения было то, что, если они всё-таки решатся осуществить план, они не могут допустить ошибки. Если они потерпят неудачу, у него совсем ничего не останется. Он уже потерял свою старую жизнь. Если он потеряет и Гарри, у него не будет шанса начать всё с чистого листа. Все будут винить его — не то чтобы они не имели права. Несовершеннолетний или нет, он, вероятно, окажется в Азкабане. Его, несомненно, изгонят из волшебного мира. И это будет справедливо. Да и сам факт смерти Гарри казался просто ужасным. Драко в долгу перед Гарри. И он был обязан преуспеть хотя бы раз.

«Нет, вообще-то я преуспел один раз. И вот где я из-за этого оказался. Здесь.»

Драко откинул назад голову, прислонившись затылком к дереву, и огляделся. Их лагерь был разбит на узкой полосе земли, покрытой травой, между линией берега и лесом, а палатка была спрятана между двумя деревьями на самом краю лесного массива. Он подумал, что, с одной стороны, сцена выглядела живописной и мирной, но после почти двух недель в бегах и в свете крутого поворота событий Драко просто не мог любоваться пейзажем. Особенно сегодня вечером. Словно лагерь двух беженцев.

Мантия-невидимка, используемая в качестве палатки — которая обычно была совершенно невидима сверху и сбоку — демонстрировала признаки износа. Несмотря на очищающие чары, одежда ребят была грязной и мятой. На брюках и джемпере Гарри было несколько маленьких дырок, совпадающих с теми, что были на одежде Драко, которую слизеринец не потрудился починить. Даже без зеркала Малфой был уверен, что его лицо и волосы отчаянно нуждаются в душе, а изнурённые мускулы буквально молили о горячей ванне. И вдобавок ко всему, он мог только догадываться, сколько дней ему нужно будет провести в Больничном крыле, пока мадам Помфри восстановит его лодыжку. Вот они, все прелести этого «здесь».

Но самое важное в «здесь» было то, что это явно не «дом». Домом была его кровать из красного дерева, личная ванная, сады и множество комнат, артефактов, гобеленов и загадок поместья Малфоев. Домом была аристократическая уравновешенность матери и сильная аура отца. Именно там у Драко когда-то было место, предназначение и будущее. Дома его отец говорил: «Я горжусь тобой.»

«Я никогда не смогу вернуться домой.»

Впервые с побега из темниц Тёмного Лорда Драко поразился: он действительно оставил всё позади. Всё. Своё будущее, наследство и даже одежду.

И своих родителей...

Не в первый раз со вчерашнего видения резкие слова Волдеморта пронзили его разум:

«Я буду наблюдать, как проливается кровь Малфоев в мою славную ночь...»

Он даже не представлял, что Тёмный Лорд запланировал для его матери и отца. Это действительно могло быть просто уловкой, чтобы заставить его вернуться. Быть может, мама сидела в гостиной в эту самую минуту, с едва сдерживаемым гневом и презрением произнося его имя, разговаривая с тётей Беллой о сыне, от которого она была бы рада отречься.

«А может, она мертва.»

Если это было правдой, то ни одно из его действий больше не имело бы значения для неё... но отец...

Что, если это не уловка? Что, если жизнь его отца действительно была на кону? Человек, который так много для него значил, единственный, чью жизнь он ставил выше своей, может умереть, и во всём будет виноват лишь Драко. И у него была возможность предотвратить это, но станет ли он её использовать? Его собственные слова, словно в насмешку, вернулись к нему:

«Меня, возможно, мало волнует Сам-Знаешь-Кто, но это не имеет отношения к моему отцу. Я сбежал от Лорда, не от отца! И он правда любит меня… он гордился мной. Он сам сказал. Он так гордился мной.»

«Он гордился мной, — угрюмо подумал Драко. — Но теперь я потерял его уважение. И, возможно, приговорил его к смерти. Я действительно бросил его? Нет! Но возможно. Я не знаю!»

Драко вздрогнул и посмотрел на берег озера, где фигура гриффиндорца сгорбилась на фоне ярких цветов заходящего солнца. Он целый день наседал на Гарри с трудными решениями, но не удосужился упомянуть ещё одну важную деталь. Хотя в этот раз выбор был не для Поттера. Он предназначался Драко.

Или Гарри, или его отец.

На самом деле у Драко были свои причины предлагать рискнуть выйти из зоны действия Мислокатора. Если бы вместо Дамблдора его обнаружил Волдеморт, он мог бы сказать, что пытался вернуть Гарри обратно, но тот оказал сопротивление. Для правдоподобности он мог использовать свой опухший нос и повреждённую лодыжку. А Гарри бы в это время сбежал. По крайней мере, при таком раскладе Драко мог предложить свою жалкую жизнь вместо своего отца, а имя Малфоев сохранило бы остатки чести.

«Честь? Да что она вообще из себя представляет? Разве честь — служить сумасшедшему? — он провёл кончиками пальцев по вертикальному шраму у основания шеи. — Я уже и не знаю. Мой отец думает, что это почётно. Правильно. И он никогда бы ничего не сделал без веской причины. Но я не знаю, на чьей я стороне. Я не на стороне Тёмного Лорда или Дамблдора... но что насчёт моего отца? Что насчёт Гарри?»

Драко уронил голову в руки, слегка вздрогнув, задев нос, который всё ещё болел. Его голова ужасно гудела, и он был уверен, что удар в нос тут ни при чём. Это было решение, которое он просто не мог принять. Он мог спасти либо Гарри, либо отца. Лишь кого-то одного. Он никогда не собирался бросать Гарри или даже рассматривать такую возможность, но как он мог предвидеть, что обстоятельства сложатся именно так?

Одно можно было сказать наверняка: когда он примет окончательное решение, у него не должно быть никаких сомнений относительно своего выбора. Мысли вроде «а вот если бы» только убьют всех, включая его. Да и если хорошенько подумать, то он дал клятву. Верно?

Драко поднял голову и снова посмотрел на темнеющий силуэт на берегу.

Да, он должен спасти Гарри. Да, он поклялся. Тем не менее, вопрос остался открытым: мог ли он на самом деле это сделать? Он никогда не был в ответе за что-либо в своей жизни, а теперь он отвечает за жизнь человека? Это может оказаться Драко не по силам. Чтобы спасти Гарри, ему придётся сосредоточить всё своё внимание — даже своё сердце и душу — на этом задании. Придётся выложиться на полную.

Может быть, у него получится.

За три недели многое изменилось. Гарри стал ему важен — теперь он друг, возможно, ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Тем не менее, в Гарри было что-то, что вызывало волнение у Драко, и чем больше он думал об этом, тем труднее было ему определить источник своего беспокойства.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Гарри был _Поттером_. Сущим кошмаром Малфоя в течение пяти лет. Это не то, что можно просто забыть.

Драко вспомнил пять лет споров, драк и оскорблений. Пять лет занятий и матчей по квиддичу. Он помнил, как высверливал дыры в затылке Гарри в классе зельеварения, мысленно уповая на то, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил сейчас обернётся и Драко метнёт в него какой-нибудь колкостью. Он подумал обо всех проявлениях взаимной неприкрытой ненависти. Почувствовал знакомую вспышку гнева, когда представил себе удаляющуюся спину Гарри после очередной победы того на квиддичном поле.

Он также вспомнил, как на третьем курсе бессознательное тело Гарри упало на землю прямо посреди матча и лежало кучей в грязной луже. Драко почувствовал прилив непонятных эмоций, вспоминая, как совершенно не мог отвести взгляд тогда. И он вспомнил, как пытался заставить Гарри пожать ему руку в первый день в школе, — и странное жжение, которое охватило его, когда его отвергли.

Конечно, не было ничего удивительного в некотором дискомфорте при общении с мальчиком, который отравлял ему жизнь на протяжении пяти лет... с мальчиком, чья жизнь целиком и полностью зависела от того, сможет ли Драко полностью отбросить эти старые эмоции.

Или, может быть, Драко было неловко, потому что он уже отказался от них.  
И, возможно, он чувствовал себя неловко потому, что исход всего этого так много для него значил.

Это в любом случае было равно самоубийству. Волдеморт найдёт его и в конце концов убьёт, независимо от того, останется Гарри жив или нет, Драко был в этом уверен. И теперь ему оставалось только задаваться вопросом: «Как я хочу умереть?» В обмен на жизнь отца или сражаясь за Гарри?

«Ну, раз уж встал такой вопрос...»

Нет, он определённо продолжит следовать их с Гарри плану, пусть и не понимая своих настоящих мотивов. Он понятия не имел, почему или как Гарри стал для него так важен. Но всё же.

И Драко собирался остаться с Гарри. Он надеялся.

Не в силах больше думать о своей дилемме, Драко переключился на более насущную загадку: зелье. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на три маленьких кучи ингредиентов, которые разложил на своём увеличенном носовом платке. Ему удалось добыть полынь на пути к лагерю. «Проклятая змея,» — в очередной раз подумал Малфой. Семена айвы так и лежали в его кармане с тех пор, как он взял их из сердцевины тех плодов, что съел Гарри, и у него было пять семян, требуемых для зелья. У него также имелся корень аира, который он спрятал рядом с семенами. Теперь всё, что оставалось, — это веточки тиса, шипы боярышника, барвинок и омела. На самом деле их все довольно легко найти. Гарри сказал ему, что видел боярышник на днях, и был уверен, что сможет найти его снова. Барвинок, вероятно, мог быть обнаружен в низких зарослях, а омела росла на разных деревьях, хотя омела, выросшая на дубе или буке, была предпочтительнее. Что касается тисовых веточек... поблизости тис нигде не рос. Его поиск займёт некоторое время.

Драко найдёт всё, что потребуется. По крайней мере, именно так он и продолжал говорить самому себе. Почему-то некая его часть хотела слепо доверять судьбе, что всё это сработает. Что необходимые ингредиенты для зелья будут найдены. Что баланс сил изменится в их пользу в последний, самый ответственный момент. И самое главное, что Драко сможет обеспечить достаточно сильное противодействие чистой ненависти Волдеморта к Гарри.

Может быть.

Он закрыл глаза от новой вспышки головной боли. Эмоциональное противодействие. Это было то, что беспокоило его больше всего. Если он не направит всю свою волю, если он не сможет приложить чистые эмоции к усилиям, всё будет напрасно. Если он вообще сможет правильно приготовить зелье.

Драко уставился на невысокие кучки на своём платке и удивился, как он может доверить судьбу своего друга этим жалким корешкам да листьям мёртвых растений. Они выглядели ничтожно. Их можно смахнуть и запросто потерять. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Драко осторожно завернул всё в носовой платок и сунул в карман рубашки. Он не собирался их терять. Ни одного семечка.

И он не собирался терять Гарри.  
Драко снова посмотрел на силуэт, который медленно растворялся в вечерних тенях. Малфой и так тянул слишком долго. Глубоко вздохнув, он принял решение. Схватив трость и поднявшись, он медленно подошёл к тому месту, где сидел Гарри.

На мгновение он остановился позади гриффиндорца, размышляя, как начать разговор. Что он собирался сказать? «Гарри, я просто хотел заверить тебя — совершенно искренне — что ты не умрёшь. Наверное.» Да уж, лучше и не скажешь. Если он так хотел всё испортить, то можно ещё обсудить его метания между Гарри и отцом. Но прежде чем Драко смог придумать, как нарушить тишину, Гарри сделал это за него.

— Драко, если ты хочешь присоединиться ко мне, тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения, — сказал Гарри нейтрально. Он подвинулся, предоставив Драко место на камне. — Присаживайся.

Чувствуя себя глупо, Драко сел на край валуна, словно он не должен был вторгаться в пространство Гарри. 

— Я... э-э... Я просто хотел... ну, знаешь...

— Поговорить?

Драко почувствовал, как лицо запылало, и был благодарен темноте за то, что она скрыла глубокий румянец, который покрыл его щёки. 

— Да. Типа того.

Он услышал, как Гарри вздохнул. 

— Не о чем говорить. Мы ведь уже знаем, что произойдёт. Всё, что нам нужно сделать, — это найти ингредиенты, приготовить зелье и надеяться, что оно сработает. 

— Оно сработает, — сказал Драко, вложив в свои слова куда больше уверенности, чем ощущал.

— А теперь скажи это так, как будто ты в это веришь.

— Я верю!

Гарри пошевелился.

— Посмотри на меня.

Драко поднял взгляд и увидел, что Гарри пристально смотрит на него, зелёные радужки едва различимы в угасающем свете. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, я правда верю в это. Я просто не могу обещать... Я не хочу лгать тебе. 

Поттер опять тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я не хочу лжи. Даже если ложь приятнее. Всё хорошо. Я не жду никаких чудес.

Драко ощутил вспышку гнева. 

— Ты должен хотеть жить! — хватит и Драко со своими сомнениями. Ему нужно, чтобы Гарри поверил в это.

— Я научился не иметь слишком много ожиданий от жизни, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Они меня часто разочаровывают. 

Печаль в этих словах безмолвной тяжестью повисла прямо на шее Драко. 

— Не говори так.

Гарри выглядел удивлённым. 

— А когда ожидание приносило тебе что-то, кроме страданий?

Драко уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг понял, что отвечать-то и нечего. Он закрыл рот и отвернулся. 

— Я не имею в виду такие ожидания, — пробормотал он. — Я о том, что надо мыслить позитивно.

Драко скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Гарри кивнул. 

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Я пытаюсь, правда. Я просто... В моей жизни было столько смертей, особенно за последние несколько лет. Наверное, я всегда знал, что это был только вопрос времени, когда настанет и мой черёд.

— Сейчас не твой черёд, придурок! Так что перестань так говорить! 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Такое чувство, что так и должно быть. Слушай, извини. Я просто... не знаю, что думать сейчас.

— Ну, пожалуй, ты всё ещё можешь попытаться добраться до Хогвартса, — Драко ждал ответа Гарри, даже не зная, что хотел услышать. Затем он почувствовал, как глаза гриффиндорца буквально сверлят дыры в его голове. — Ну да. Конечно, я понял. Не бери в голову.

— Просто сейчас многое кажется мне неправильным, — сказал Гарри.

Драко нахмурился. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я... я не знаю, что имею в виду. Просто я всегда ведь думал, что всё это закончится захватывающим поединком, когда я и Волдеморт встретимся лицом к лицу в пламени сверкающих проклятий. Ярость, адреналин. И не будет времени на страх. А не вот так вот.

«Ах, вот в чём дело.»

— Тебе страшно?

— Вообще-то нет, и меня это беспокоит. Я всё ещё... в некотором шоке, наверное. С самого утра. Шок проходит, но я пока не до конца осознаю реальность. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты меня.

— Да.

Гарри тихо вздохнул. 

— Думаю, всё станет реальным только в последнюю минуту. И когда это произойдёт... Я не знаю, буду ли я испуган или зол, или вообще буду сожалеть о своём решении.

— Пожалуй, я не буду сейчас тебя спрашивать, не передумал ли ты.

— Хорошо. Потому что я хочу принять своё решение с ясной головой... или, по крайней мере, не разводя паники. Я решил... Я хочу попробовать твоё предложение... и я хочу, чтобы ты следил за моим исполнением твоего плана.

Драко не был уверен, правильно ли он всё услышал. 

— Что?

— Когда придет время... если я запаникую... Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы я не наделал глупостей. Я хочу, чтобы ты убедился, что я не отступлю.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя, Гарри.

— Ты и не заставляешь. Я прошу тебя сделать мне одолжение. Как друга.

В желудке Драко возникло болезненное чувство, но он не был уверен, почему. 

— Гарри, ты понимаешь, что, прося меня удержать тебя здесь, ты тем самым, возможно, просишь меня убить тебя, — Драко потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он сказал. — Я... подожди, я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать...

— Нет, Драко, ты всё правильно сказал.

Последовала долгая пауза. Драко рассеянно огляделся. Ночь уже начала поглощать дальний берег озера, и тени начинали окутывать всё вокруг. Он дёрнулся всем телом и внезапно обнаружил, что дрожит от волнения, как первокурсник. Тошнота в животе усилилась в несколько раз. Драко посмотрел на Гарри.

Тот глядел на озеро, увлечённый игрой теней. Спустя долгое время он заговорил тихим голосом, чуть громче шёпота:

— Я думаю... что это лучшая возможность, которая у меня есть, Драко. Я правда так считаю. Я думал об этом столько, сколько мог. Если мы попытаемся вернуться в Хогвартс, мы можем оказаться в затруднительном положении. Заблудиться в этой глуши, и когда... когда это произойдёт, мы будем совершенно не готовы. Или, даже если мы вернемся, Дамблдор и Снейп, возможно, ничего не придумают. Поэтому... Я сделал свой выбор сейчас, пока я думаю так ясно, как могу. И я хочу следовать ему. С тобой. — Гарри повернулся с совершенно нечитаемым лицом, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. — Моя жизнь в твоих руках.

У Драко пересохло во рту. 

— Гарри...

— Подожди... есть ещё кое-что, — Гарри наклонился к Драко. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

— Я попытаюсь.

— Я полагаю, это всё, что я могу просить. Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я действительно верю, что твой план сработает... но если нет, то мне нужен запасной вариант... на всякий случай.

Драко скрестил руки на груди и улёгся ей себе на ноги. Гарри под боком дрожал. 

«У меня плохое предчувствие.»

— Какой план?

Когда Гарри наконец ответил, он говорил очень медленно, словно боясь собственных слов:

— Я не могу позволить ему одержать верх. Неважно как, мы не можем позволить ему победить. А он победит, только если заберёт мою жизнь.

У Драко душа ушла в пятки.

— Гарри, не говори этого. Пожалуйста, не...

Поттер схватил Драко за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

На лице Гарри залегли тени, последние блики дневного света отражались в его кривых очках. Даже наступающая ночь не могла скрыть напряжённых линий вокруг глаз или дрожания нижней губы. Тем не менее, когда он заговорил, его голос был ровным:

— Драко, если ты поймёшь, что план не сработает... в самую последнюю минуту... я... мне нужно... — он на мгновение сжал губы, затем потянул руки к бедру Драко. Тот почувствовал легкое натяжение, и затем увидел отражение сизого неба на лезвии своего кинжала. И Гарри протягивал его рукоятью к Малфою. 

— Я уже говорил это раньше… я лучше умру от своей руки, чем позволю Волдеморту победить. Я бы даже предпочёл…

— ...чтобы я убил тебя, — закончил Драко сухим шёпотом. Его рука начала рефлекторно дёрнулась к кинжалу, но он остановился. — Гарри, я не могу. Ты был прав тогда, в темнице. Даже когда я думал, что хочу... когда я ненавидел тебя... Я не мог этого сделать. Ты же не думаешь, что я могу сделать это теперь... когда я... чувствую... как ты... что я... 

Слабая улыбка осветила лицо Гарри, и он положил указательный палец на губы Драко. Невысказанные слова умерли в горле, когда он посмотрел Гарри в глаза, почувствовал его палец на своих губах. Драко издал тихий жалобный скулёж.

Гарри снова улыбнулся, и Малфой подумал, что никогда раньше не видел такого болезненного выражения. 

— Вот почему ты должен это сделать. Если ты мой друг... ты не позволишь ему забрать меня. Я не могу победить, но и проигрывать я не собираюсь.

— Гарри...

— Обещай мне, — Гарри потянулся вниз, взял Драко за руку и осторожно вложил рукоять кинжала тому в ладонь. Затем он обернул свою руку вокруг руки Драко, так чтобы они оба держали клинок. — Обещай мне, — снова сказал он, — что, когда придёт время... если у нас ничего не получится... ты сделаешь это.

Драко не мигая смотрел на кинжал в своих руках, затем снова взглянул на Гарри: 

— Ты справишься. Обещай мне, что не будешь сомневаться, потому что, клянусь, у нас всё получится.

Гарри сжал в своих руках запястья Драко. 

— Я верю тебе... и обещаю.

Драко, чувствуя себя подавленно, крепко обнял Гарри другой рукой.

— Тогда... я тоже обещаю.

Гарри не улыбнулся, но кивнул, прежде чем отпустить руки Драко и отвернуться, чтобы посмотреть на озеро.

Дальний берег утонул в сплошной черноте, и Драко едва мог видеть гребни волн и рябь воды, где ветер дул сильнее всего. Над головой несколько облаков в верхних слоях атмосферы всё ещё пестрели последними оттенками заката, но и они начали исчезать, когда вокруг замигали звёзды. А на востоке, над дальним берегом слева, из-за высоких гор показался отвратительно яркий серебряный край луны. Лунный диск был почти идеально круглым, и Драко закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его.

Когда он открыл их, то посмотрел на кинжал в своих руках. Поморщившись, он сунул его обратно в ножны, затем взглянул на Гарри. Тот смотрел прямо на луну. Поттер словно почувствовал, что Драко разглядывает его, и произнёс, не отрывая взора от бледной гостьи:

— Она выглядит невинно, правда?

— Не совсем. Тебе бы так не казалось, если бы ты прочитал все книги о Тёмной Лунной Магии, что у меня есть. 

Гарри тихо фыркнул в ответ. Наконец он опустил взгляд с неба. 

— Я просто очень устал.

— Наверное, нам стоит пойти спать. Завтра будет тяжёлый день.

Гарри повернул голову к Драко, и тот, даже не видя выражения лица гриффиндорца, мог сказать, что Поттер нахмурился.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу лечь и заснуть прямо сейчас?

Драко медленно выдохнул и слегка толкнул Гарри плечом. 

— Нет, наверное нет. И я не виню тебя.

Гарри кивнул и повернул голову к озеру. Драко проследил за его взглядом, смотря во тьму. Он потерял счет времени, просто сидел так, размышляя, как, чёрт возьми, они собираются всё провернуть, пытаясь избавиться от ужаса и удивляясь, как он мог чувствовать себя таким изолированным, но в то же время вовсе не одиноким. Гарри сидел прямо здесь, соприкасаясь с ним руками, и Драко чувствовал его присутствие, ту уникальную силу и ауру, которая могла принадлежать только Поттеру и которая удобно накладываясь на его собственную.

«Я не могу потерять это. Я не могу потерять его.»

Было так уютно, как будто быть ближе было просто невозможно.

Затем Драко ощутил, как Гарри пошевелился. Прежде чем он успел что-то увидеть, он почувствовал, как Гарри удобно уложил свою голову ему на плечо и вздохнул. Драко не мог сдержать удивление в голосе:

— Гарри? Ты в порядке?

Гарри кивнул, пощекотав шею Драко. 

— Просто... немного... о, ради Мерлина, просто не говори никому об этом, когда мы вернёмся домой, хорошо?

Драко понял, что не стоит ничего отвечать сейчас. Чувствуя себя крайне смущённым, но в то же время ощущая тепло и, возможно, небольшую нервозность, он кивнул самому себе. Малфой осторожно подвинулся так, чтобы сидеть как можно ближе к Гарри, и обнял тонкие дрожащие плечи. И поразился, когда Гарри расслабился в неловких объятиях.

— Спасибо, — донёсся тихий шёпот.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — Драко слегка сжал его. — Всё хорошо. Я с тобой.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Я знаю.

***

I walk through the gardens of dying light,  
And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night,  
Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by.  
With every step I take the less I know myself.  
Every vow I break on my way towards your heart.  
Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness.  
But gods just laugh at my face.  
And this path remains.  
(HIM)


	16. Тени прошлого

Бесконечное поле расстилалось под хмурым небом. Ветра не было, воздух стоял недвижимый и затхлый. Драко чувствовал, что вязнет в нём, что его тянет вниз, затрудняя движения, усложняя каждый шаг с травмированной лодыжкой и тростью. Во всяком случае, горы сменились пологими равнинами, и Драко мог быть благодарен за холмистые поля и усеянные деревьями поймы рек, что вились между горами и склонами. Кроме того, скорость теперь не имела значения, напомнил он себе. Теперь у них новая забота — поиск ингредиентов. 

Гарри отыскал куст боярышника в зарослях, а после аккуратно уложил шипы в карман Драко вместе с другими растениями. С тех пор, вплоть до полудня, поиски не принесли успеха, и Малфой чувствовал себя подавленным, а Гарри нервничал. Очень нервничал. Несколько раз Драко пытался вовлечь его в непринуждённую беседу, но безрезультатно. Гарри не поддавался ни на попытки его разговорить, ни на другие способы отвлечения от пугающих мыслей, которые, должно быть, кишели в его голове. Напряжение проявлялось в каждом его движении. 

Драко шёл с объяснимой хромотой, но у Гарри не было никакой причины цеплять ногами каждый клочок земли, кроме глубокой усталости. Его кроссовки всё глубже бороздили почву с каждым шагом. Голова Гарри была опущена — возможно, потому, что он искал барвинок — но Драко подозревал, что Поттер смотрел лишь себе под ноги по той же причине, из-за чего опустились его плечи. Глубокие тени залегли под глазами гриффиндорца, а руки просто болтались в такт каждого шага. Единственными признаками того, что его беспокоила не просто усталость, были сжатые в тонкую линию губы и напряжённые челюсти. Драко задался вопросом, совпадают ли их выражения лиц.

Пару раз Гарри взволнованно вскрикнул, думая, что нашёл маленькие голубые цветы, однако, присмотревшись, обнаруживал, что спутал их с другими полевыми цветами, просто выдавая желаемое за действительное. Это только глубже вгоняло его в мрачные мысли. После третьей такой ошибки Драко понял, что им пора сделать перерыв, чтобы как-нибудь отвлечься. Хотя бы на несколько минут.

— Гарри, может остановимся на перекус?

Гарри даже не оторвал взгляда от земли:

— Ты проголодался? 

Драко подавил вздох, зная, что есть только один способ заставить Поттера остановиться.

— Да, немного.

— Ладно.

Гарри, не теряя времени, сунул руку в мешок, выудив оттуда грушу, а затем передал его Драко, всё ещё избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Малфой принял сумку, замешкавшись, стоило только запустить руку внутрь. Он был не в силах выдержать долгое молчание Гарри, но простой разговор совершенно не вязался. Вытащив яблоко, Драко уселся на землю и решил задать вопрос напрямую. 

— О чём думаешь?

Гарри в ответ только пожал плечами. 

— Гарри, тебе нужно выговориться. Мы будем разговаривать или продолжим блюсти обет молчания? — Драко ждал ответа, надеясь, что выверенный баланс раздражения и беспокойства в голосе сработает. 

Гарри долго сидел, уставившись в никуда, жуя кусочек груши. Он сглотнул и, выждав ещё секунду, сказал:

— Думаю, не о чем говорить.

— Нам есть о чём поговорить, и ты это знаешь, — Драко нахмурился. — О чём бы ты рассказывал Грейнджер и Уизли, если бы они были здесь вместо меня? Ты говорил, что доверяешь им, да?

Драко ожидал какой-то реакции на это. Решительное « _Конечно, они ведь мои друзья!»_ или хотя бы « _Ты не знаешь, о чём мы обычно разговариваем, даже не притворяйся_ ». Драко был бы удовлетворён даже эмоциональным всплеском от того, как сильно Гарри скучал по ним. Он не ожидал ни странного болезненного изгиба губ Гарри, ни хмурого взгляда, ни сведённых у переносицы бровей.

— Ну, разве нет? — Драко поёрзал. 

— В последнее время не особо, — мрачно сказал Гарри. — Они были единственными, с кем я действительно мог поговорить, но после прошлой весны, после случившегося в Министерстве мне не очень хотелось разговаривать. Ни с кем. И все думали, что я сошёл с ума. Рон и Гермиона говорили, что они так не считают... Но я просто не хотел говорить обо всём, что произошло. После такого кошмара у меня просто слов не находилось.

На Драко медленно нахлынуло понимание и осознание:

— В конце-концов, ты ведь даже не мог толком ничего сказать, верно?

— Ага, — Гарри откусил ещё кусочек груши, а проглотив, уселся в более удобное положение. Драко воспринял это как хороший знак для дальнейшей беседы и ждал, пока Гарри продолжит.

— Я больше не хотел никого расстраивать, — начал Гарри. — Хороших новостей всё не было, и никто не верил мне. Чем больше я говорил, тем больше неприятностей у меня появлялось. Я с головой окунулся в ОД, но в конечном итоге ты разрушил всё, над чем я трудился. Не обижайся... И затем, после того, как всё рухнуло в Министерстве, мне просто... нечего было сказать. Забавно, но я вообще-то говорил с тобой за последние две недели больше, чем с кем-либо ещё с прошлой весны. Так или иначе, я устал от плохих новостей.

«Я тоже, Гарри. Я тоже.»

— Ну, это было тогда, а сейчас… Если бы здесь были твои друзья, о чём бы вы сейчас разговаривали?

Гарри, казалось, даже удивился:

— Один мой друг и так здесь.

Драко закатил глаза, безуспешно пытаясь не замечать тепла, разлившегося по щекам.

— Поттер, ты такой предсказуемый.

— Это я предсказуемый?

— И всегда был, — Драко улыбнулся. — А сейчас ты отчаянно думаешь о том, что можно сделать, чтобы удивить меня и доказать, что я не прав, но ничего не приходит в голову, я прав?

— Знаешь, — Гарри выглядел так, словно только что сжевал целый лимон. — Я на днях обязательно сделаю что-нибудь совершенно неожиданное и очень тебя удивлю.

— О, я с нетерпением жду этого, — улыбка Драко стала ещё шире. — Это будет юбка из травы, кокосовая скорлупа в виде бюстгальтера и бокал с Май Таем?

Теперь Гарри выглядел так, будто уже подавился своим воображаемым лимоном. 

— Ч-чего?

— Просто хотел увидеть и такое выражение твоего лица. Кстати, ты погляди. Я, кажется, всё-таки отвлёк тебя.

Удивление быстро превратилось в резкий хмурый взгляд, хотя на скулах всё ещё был виден румянец.

— Отлично. Просто замечательно. Хочешь, чтобы я говорил? Хорошо! Во-первых, ты должен понимать, то, что я рассказывал тебе за последние две недели даже Рон с Гермионой не слышали. И не надо удивляться. Вполне возможно, если бы они были сейчас здесь, я бы говорил ещё меньше. Не могу объяснить, почему, но я не горжусь этим. И раз уж ты так хочешь знать, о чём я думаю весь день — так вот, ни о чём, в общем-то. Мне больно думать о Хогвартсе, потому что это только заставляет тосковать по дому. Я не обдумываю твой план, потому что едва ли понимаю его, и это только заставляет меня ещё больше нервничать. Ещё я с трудом думаю о Роне и Гермионе, потому что каждый раз, когда я это делаю, я всё время думаю, что я их могу вообще больше не увидеть! — Гарри сбился с дыхания, резко остановившись в своём монологе.

Драко уставился на него, не в силах подобрать ответ. Через мгновение Поттер моргнул, и его взгляд стал менее загнанным. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, а после уныло вздохнул. 

— Хотелось бы, чтобы они были здесь. Гермиона бы поработала с тобой над теорией — и не смотри на меня так, будто я тебя чем-то оскорбил. Ты сам знаешь, что она бы очень помогла.

— Прости, привычка, — пробормотал Драко. — Ты прав.

— Два блестящих ума всяко лучше одного, да и тебе наверняка не помешал бы свежий взгляд со стороны, особенно сейчас.

— Да. Я знаю. Это было бы полезно, — лёгкий комплимент не ускользнул от внимания Драко, но ему инстинктивно не нравилось ни то, что его сравнили с магглорождённой в положительном ключе, ни то, что он мог бы попросить у неё помощи. 

— Всё в порядке, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся. — Гермиона невероятно хороша в непредвиденных ситуациях. Она бы справилась с чем угодно, ведь столько раз спасала мою жизнь. Если бы не она, меня бы, скорее всего, тут сейчас не было. И Рон... ха, если бы Рон был здесь, я был бы слишком занят, пытаясь удержать его от твоего убийства, чтобы беспокоиться о собственной смерти. Я будто слышу его: _«Гарри, как ты вообще можешь сидеть с ним! Это же Драко-мать-его-Малфой! Подлый хорёк! Он только и думает, как бы проклясть тебя!»_ И он покраснел бы так, что его веснушки выглядели бы блёклыми на лице… Драко, с тобой всё в порядке?

Ужасное ощущение, почти как путешествие через медленный портключ, скрутило живот Драко. Он старался не думать об этом слишком много, но ему снова напомнили, что он пересекает грань между двумя сторонами очень серьёзного боя. Он больше не будет желанным гостем дома, и вряд ли ему будут рады в Хогвартсе. Единственной связью с миром для него был Гарри, но было слишком очевидно, что даже друзья Поттера будут желать ему смерти после всего этого. Покачав головой, он откусил последний кусок яблока, выбросил и поднялся на ноги, опираясь на трость.

— Давай пойдём дальше, хорошо?

Гарри выглядел немного смущённым, но быстро вскочил на ноги и последовал за Драко, всё ещё жуя грушу. 

— Я увижу их снова, — бормотал Гарри себе под нос с набитым ртом, — я должен. Конечно, я их увижу, — он сглотнул и снова начал говорить чётко. — Между вами всё будет по-другому. Интересно, они поймут, что произошло, или, например, что это ты спланировал наш побег? Интересно, как... Драко, ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

Драко уже остановился. Он предполагал, что движение поможет ему очистить голову от размышлений, но вместо этого его мысли, заключённые в порочный круг — без конца и без начала, мешали ему идти.

— Раз уж мы теперь должны говорить друг другу правду, — Драко затаил дыхание, — полагаю, мне следует сказать кое-что.

— Что?

Драко пристально вгляделся в лицо Гарри, но увидел лишь растерянность. Малфой покачал головой.

— Я пытался не думать об этом, но, Гарри. Что твои друзья сделают со мной, когда мы вернёмся? 

— Мои друзья... сделают… А?

Драко стиснул зубы. 

«Он правда даже не догадывается?»

— Я уже говорил тебе, что слизеринцы собираются со мной сделать, но не похоже, что я получу помощь от другой стороны баррикад. Уизли просто проклянёт меня на месте. Грейнджер — не знаю — сбросит на меня во сне какую-нибудь тяжёлую библиотечную книгу! Что бы они ни сделали, это явно не будет чем-то приятным, но никто не будет их винить! А если не забегать вперёд, то, как только они увидят меня, я буду арестован на месте!

— С чего ты всё это взял? — теперь Гарри казался ещё более растерянным.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не думал об этом?

— Нет, не совсем так, но… — Гарри нахмурился.

— Предсказания — не твоя сильная сторона, да?

— Эй, прекрати сейчас же, — Гарри схватил Драко и развернул его, встав лицом к лицу. — Может быть, я не думал об этом, потому что считаю, что не будет проблем.

— Может быть, ты не видишь проблемы, потому что даже не думал об этом. Просто... выслушай меня, — Драко высвободил своё плечо из хватки Гарри и снова начал медленно отходить, используя трость как эмоциональную и физическую поддержку. — Я уже объяснял тебе, что мой факультет наверняка отрёкся от меня, но... я волновался... думал... что я на самом деле буду делать, когда доберусь до Хогвартса? Кто захочет вообще видеть меня?

Гарри, казалось, обиделся.

— Я...

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, Гарри... и не думай, что я не благодарен тебе... но разве ты не говорил, что если бы Рон был здесь, ты бы «пытался остановить его» от нападения на меня?

— Я сказал это, но я не…

— Именно это ты и имел в виду, — уныло сказал Драко. — И ты прав. Они убьют меня при первой же возможности. 

— Но я им всё объясню! Как только они поймут, что ты сделал, чтобы мы прошли так далеко, и всё, что ты сделал для меня, всё будет хорошо.

Драко жалобно взглянул на него.

— Но сможешь ли ты сделать это до того, как они убьют меня, или тебе придётся оправдывать меня посмертно?

Гарри, казалось, собирался продолжить спор, но быстро раздумал говорить всё, что собирался, и нахмурился. 

— Мы можем перестать говорить о смерти, пожалуйста?

— Ох. Прости, — сказал Драко, хотя его тон можно было лишь отчасти назвать примирительным.

Гарри вдруг помрачнел. 

— Хорошо. Если ты хочешь поговорить о смерти, то, пока мы не ушли от темы...

Драко уже жалел, что просто не уступил гриффиндорцу.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь об этом говорить.

— Есть кое-что, что я не совсем понимаю.

— Ладно… — Драко осторожно поднял бровь.

— Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно.

— О, когда ты так говоришь, мне становится намного лучше, — огрызнулся Драко. Когда Гарри гневно посмотрел ему в глаза, Малфой откинул голову назад, глядя в небо и признавая поражение. — Я шучу. Давай. Думаю, я смогу принять это.

Гарри кивнул и заколебался, как будто он действительно не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ. Наконец, он кивнул сам себе и посмотрел на Драко с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Я долго об этом думал. Знаю, что тебе уже не хочется сделать это сейчас, но разве ты никогда... Да, это не самый приятный вопрос, но мне нужно знать... ты когда-нибудь действительно хотел убить меня?

Вопрос был словно ведро студёной воды. Драко не смог удержаться от рваного вздоха.

— Я... думал, что хотел. И я хотел... причинить тебе боль, — признался он неохотно. — Хотел, чтобы ты страдал, чтобы заплатил.

— Но ты..? — Гарри позволил вопросу повиснуть в воздухе.

— Нет, — сказал Драко с убеждённостью, которая удивила даже его самого. Он смягчил тон, посмотрел Гарри в глаза и снова сказал: — Нет, я не хотел.

Гарри, казалось, удовлетворился этим ответом. Он не был рад, но принял его. Драко немного расслабился, но затем Гарри снова заговорил:

— О чём ты думал, когда ударил меня кинжалом?

Драко вздрогнул:

— Как ты можешь говорить об этом так легко? — в ответ Гарри пожал плечами. — Да уж. Хочешь знать, о чём я думал?

— Я это и спросил.

— Пожалуй, ты имеешь на это право, — грустно сказал Драко. — Правда в том, что... я не думал. Ну, не совсем. Просто несколько основных мыслей. _Не шуми. Выжидай. И не думай_.

— Почему?

— Ты хочешь знать всё, не так ли?

Гарри кивнул головой, и Драко тихо застонал:

— Я не думал, потому что если бы включил голову, то рисковал бы испортить всё подчистую. Когда думаешь, ты совершаешь ошибки. В тот момент в этом не было необходимости. Я уже достаточно поразмышлял. Провёл всё лето, одержимый этой идеей. И мне оставалось просто... сделать это.

— Целое лето? — Гарри спросил.

— О да, — Драко в подтверждение своих слов склонил голову. — На самом деле, это началось ещё до того, как мы разъехались на летние каникулы. Я провёл последние недели в школе, думая о мести, желая сделать что-нибудь. Я вернулся домой из Хогвартса, а на следующей неделе мой отец сбежал из Азкабана. Я приставал к нему, спрашивая, могу ли я одолжить одну из его пр _о_ клятых безделушек и использовать на тебе, но он сказал, что моим глупым играм нет места на войне, что Тёмный Лорд будет в ярости, если я нанесу тебе незапланированный ущерб до того, как он поймает тебя сам. Так что отец настоял, чтобы я перестал беспокоить его такими глупыми затеями.

Драко на мгновение закрыл глаза, вспоминая всю череду событий, которые в конечном итоге привели его туда, где он сейчас находился. Раньше он был так доволен собой. Так горд. Теперь воспоминание о своём бахвальстве причиняло неудобство. Драко открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри продолжает смотреть на него требовательным выжидающим взглядом. Драко вздохнул и продолжил:

— Итак, я молчал несколько дней. Затем однажды вечером я услышал, как тётя Беллатрикс сказала, что Тёмный Лорд хочет вытащить тебя из Хогвартса, потому что это единственное место, где он может тебя достать. И тогда у меня появилась идея. Я был в Хогвартсе, и я мог это сделать. Поэтому я умолял своего отца. Много раз. Он обдумывал это, но моя мать была против. Она редко бросала вызов отцу так открыто, и я почти никогда не видел, чтобы она была такой эмоциональной. Но на этот раз она кричала, вопила и даже разбила несколько бокалов, которые отец подарил ей на её последний день рождения. Я понятия не имел, почему она была против. Может, по той же причине, по которой она не хотела отпускать меня в Дурмстранг. Но и здесь я не понимаю её мотивов. В любом случае, я выжидал, и однажды ночью, когда тётя Белла снова пришла в гости, я снова спросил отца в её присутствии. Тётя Белла посчитала мою идею просто замечательной. Думаю, она сама передала всё Тёмному Лорду, потому что на следующий же день отец сказал мне, что я могу это сделать. Я не знаю, был он доволен этой идеей или нет. Наверное, он думал, что я не смогу это сделать. Конечно, когда у меня всё получилось, он гордился мной. По-настоящему гордился. Наверное, впервые, если подумать. С другой стороны, мать была в ярости. Она не разговаривала с отцом, и со мной общалась меньше, чем обычно. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему... Я думал, что она тоже будет гордиться.

Гарри откинулся назад и издал низкий, гортанный звук. Драко инстинктивно настроился защищаться:

— Что?

— Я просто сделал некоторые наблюдения.

— О, — Драко мрачно нахмурился. — Ты теперь играешь в психоаналитика?

— Нет! — Гарри нахмурился и грозно покачал головой. — Вовсе нет. Я просто... узнаю что-то новое о тебе. Это интересно.

— О, отлично. Я рад, что сумел так тебя развлечь.

— Я не это имел в виду! Я имею в виду… мне нравится узнавать тебя. Вот и всё, — он сокрушённо покачал головой. — Пожалуйста... продолжай свою историю.

Драко хотел отказаться, но Гарри выглядел так, будто ему было искренне любопытно. Эти темы — то, о чём Драко никогда не говорил раньше, и даже сама мысль о том, чтобы поделиться ими с кем-то, заставила его чувствовать себя обнажённым, но он уже так много показал Гарри. 

— Ты наверняка уже понял, что мои родители были совсем не сердечными, мягкими людьми. Я научился не ждать от них любви. Думаю, это было в основном потому, что мой отец растил меня только как будущего слугу Тёмного Лорда... И всякие нежности не способствуют такой карьере, как ты знаешь. Тем не менее, любил я их или нет, я всё ещё хотел их внимания, и был готов сделать всё возможное, чтобы получить его. Я и делал всё, чтобы произвести впечатление… но у меня ничего не получалось. Однако в этот раз, когда я поймал тебя, мой отец был очень горд, хотя мама всё ещё не разговаривала со мной. Я не особо об этом думал, но сейчас я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы поговорили раньше... прежде чем я ушёл. 

— Твои родители… Никогда не думал о них в таком ключе.

— В каком?

— В родительском, — голос Гарри прозвучал пристыжённо.

— Ну, насколько я знаю, — Драко мрачно фыркнул, — твои встречи с моим отцом никогда не сулили тебе ничего приятного, — он опустил голову. — Я волнуюсь за них.

Глаза Гарри внезапно расширились.

— Боже мой, я забыл. Ты сказал... ты сказал, что Волдеморт… — он прервался.

— Ты погряз в собственных проблемах, но я о тебе тоже ужасно беспокоюсь, как и о них, — Драко пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, что он сделал или что он собирается с ними сделать. Я даже не уверен, может, это просто уловка, чтобы напугать меня, — его голос дрогнул. — Он убил бы их, Гарри? Чтобы добраться до меня?

— Я... хотел бы сказать «нет»...

— Только не приукрашивай. Скажи это, — Драко приготовился.

— От него можно ожидать чего угодно.

Драко было больно, но он нуждался в том, чтобы услышать это. Слизеринец сжался от болезненного комка в животе и пустоты, что расползлась по всей груди, но, выдохнув, Драко успокоился. Он должен справиться с этим. 

— Я ведь не могу их спасти?

Гарри сначала молчал, а затем его лицо вытянулось от удивления: 

— Вот почему ты хотел рискнуть вернуться! 

Драко только кивнул.

— Почему ты не сказал?

— Я не мог. Я не знал, что говорить. Ты итак был слишком расстроен.

— Драко... Это же твои родители. Я, может, и ненавижу их, но я бы понял. По крайней мере, я могу принять это легче, чем твою суицидальную идею. «А давай я разоблачу себя без всякой причины и посмотрю, что будет дальше» — вот такой у тебя был план. Ты... ты хочешь вернуться?

Это было главной проблемой. Последний барьер Драко: мучительные мысли и сомнения. Ему нужно было выразить свою дилемму словами; нужно было выложить всё Гарри в открытую, чтобы и самому услышать это. Услышать и бороться. Если он сможет рассказать, то победит. Драко говорил медленно, осознанно, тщательно обдумывая слова. 

— Тёмный Лорд сказал, что он в любом случае убьёт меня... но если я вернусь, он пощадит моих родителей. Он сказал, что уже убил мою мать... Теперь он угрожает убить моего отца. Если я не вернусь с тобой, он сделает это. Я подумал, что если бы я всё равно вернулся, даже без тебя, то я мог бы сказать ему, что пытался вернуть тебя, но ты смог отбиться от меня. И я бы использовал свою травмированную лодыжку в качестве доказательства. При таком раскладе ты бы смог попытаться добраться до Хогвартса, а у меня был бы шанс спасти своих родителей, — Драко задержал дыхание на секунду. — Я... хочу вернуться... но ещё хочу остаться с тобой. Поэтому я…

— Ты позволил мне решать за тебя.

Драко покорно кивнул.

— Я не могу этого сделать, Драко. Я не могу нести ответственность за то, что произойдёт с тобой или — как бы я их ни недолюбливал — с твоими родителями. Я не могу решить, останешься ли ты или нет.

— Знаю. Поэтому я решил.

— И..?

— Я всё ещё здесь, верно? — он ждал, пока Гарри пробормочет что-то в подтверждение его слов. — И мой отец... он сильный. Он справится. Разве не он выбрался из Азкабана? И моя мать... он позаботится о ней. Они будут в порядке, так ведь?

Гарри колебался с ответом слишком долго. Когда он заметил, как у Драко внезапно поникли плечи, то распахнул глаза:

— Драко, я уверен, что твои родители...

— Прекрати. Я сказал тебе не приукрашивать. Не надо. В любом случае, я не должен был тебя об этом спрашивать.

— Я спрошу тебя ещё раз: ты хочешь вернуться за ними?

— Что произойдёт, если я вернусь? — Драко опустил голову. — Я уже сказал тебе. Ты умрёшь. Я умру. Моя мама, возможно, уже умерла. Она не хотела, чтобы я делал это, и посмотри, что случилось. Почему я её не послушал?

— С каких пор ты кого-нибудь слушаешь? — Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

Драко отзеркалил выражение его лица:

— Именно, — он снова расклеился. — Какие у меня были шансы? Ну правда, какие? Может быть, моя мама была права. Так много людей пытались вытащить тебя из школы. Мой отец сказал, что большинство из них были остановлены людьми Дамблдора до того, как они приблизились к Хогвартсу. Смог только один, но даже он был пойман почти сразу. Я никогда не задумывался о возможности провала, но что, если бы я потерпел неудачу?

— Э-э... тогда нас бы здесь не было.

Драко медленно вздохнул, чувствуя, как боль пронзила пустоту в его груди.

— Драко?

Он схватил Гарри за рукав и резко остановился, глядя прямо в лицо Поттера.

— Что происходит, когда кто-то предаёт Тёмного Лорда?

Драко подождал, пока не увидел вспышку понимания на лице Гарри, затем кивнул и выпустил рукав гриффиндорца. 

— Я так хотел заполучить тебя, что никогда не задумывался о рисках. Это просто не имело значения. Мне удалось поймать тебя, но я бежал с корабля до того, как выполнил свою «миссию». Я неудачник и предатель для Тёмного Лорда. А ты знаешь, что он делает с предателями. Так что теперь у меня есть новая миссия — моя собственная миссия — но даже если мне удастся вернуть нас обоих домой живыми, это только сделает из меня ещё большего неудачника в глазах Тёмного Лорда. Это отодвинет меня ещё дальше от того места, где я должен был быть. Я стану полной противоположностью того, кем должен был быть. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Да, конечно.

— Просто если… когда мы вернёмся… о, чёрт, мне будет хватать угрозы от твоих друзей в Хогвартсе и от Министерства, но куда большая опасность будет исходить от Тёмного Лорда. Он найдёт меня. Я уверен, что сейчас он почти так же зол на меня, как и на тебя. Разве ты не понимаешь, Гарри? Обе стороны жаждут расправы надо мной. Спасения нет. Я обречён. Я даже не могу представить, что произойдёт, если я облажаюсь завтра вечером, но даже если у меня всё получится, Сам-Знаешь-Кто захочет убить меня ещё сильнее. Ты знаешь, он не остановится ни перед чем.

— Ну… — Гарри секунду задумчиво помолчал. — Ты скоро будешь в Хогвартсе. Я не думаю, что Волдеморт достанет тебя там. С кем угодно, но с Дамблдором он сражаться не рискнёт.

— Гарри, я смог…

— Не начинай. Я знаю, что ты похитил меня. Но, ты знаешь, я думаю... Дамблдор довольно проницателен. Знаю, ты считаешь, что он не в себе, но если бы он был дураком, то зачем Волдеморту бояться его? И я подумал, может быть... просто может быть... тебе удалось провернуть то, что ты сделал, только потому, что Дамблдор на самом деле не думал о тебе плохо. Он, как правило, всегда делает верные предположения о людях. Может, он думал, что ты не хочешь делать ничего за рамки выходящего.

Драко насмешливо фыркнул. 

— Разве это не доказательство того, что он не умеет чувствовать сущность людей?

— Ты сбежал со мной, если ты забыл.

Драко в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Кроме того, ты схватил меня... но кого за тобой отправили? Крэбба и Гойла? Действительно думаешь, что они могут тебя поймать?

Драко склонил голову в сторону с полуулыбкой. 

— Ты знаешь... это правда заставило меня чувствовать себя немного лучше. Не слишком, но помогло.

— Рад слышать это.

Ухватившись за подвернувшийся повод переключиться на более лёгкую тему, Драко поднялся, чтобы продолжить путь и легко сказал:

— Знаешь, что смешно? Я действительно начинаю скучать по Грегу и Винсу.

Гарри, должно быть, понял желание Малфоя сменить тему, быстро меняя свою интонацию голоса на более обыденную:

— Почему это должно быть смешно? То есть, они, конечно, твои друзья по принуждению, но разве вы не были вместе с самого детства?

— Были. 

— Тогда совершенно естественно скучать по ним, — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу. — И кто знает? Может быть, ты сможешь вразумить их, когда мы вернёмся. Ты заставлял их делать практически всё, что тебе хотелось, всю свою жизнь, верно? Может быть, ты сможешь переубедить их.

Драко пожал плечами, медля с ответом, пока обходил препятствия в небольшом овраге. Однако через мгновение он почувствовал давление требовательного взгляда Гарри.

— Не знаю, — Малфой вздохнул. — Наверное, я всегда считал, что мы друзья, потому что наши родители были в одних и тех же социальных кругах. Просто... считал их чем-то само собой разумеющимся, думал, что они всегда будут со мной. А сейчас я вышел из этого круга.

— Но, конечно же, за всё время, что вы провели вместе, вы стали больше, чем просто знакомые?

Было заманчиво позволить себе поверить в эту дружбу, но Драко не стал обманываться. И всё же, некоторые приятные воспоминания были связаны с этими двумя его любимыми головорезами. 

— Знаешь, когда мы были младше, ещё до Хогвартса, Винсент однажды пришёл ко мне домой, рыдая. Его отец тогда сказал ему: «Убирайся из нашего дома, ты, никчемный мелкий сквиб.» До восьми лет он не проявлял признаков магии, и его отец был немного резок с ним, пока Винс не получил в руки письмо из Хогвартса. В тот день я официально взял его под своё крыло и начал учить некоторым из моих любимых заклинаний, используя палочку, которую мой дедушка подарил мне втайне от отца. Это помогло ему стать более уверенным, он подумал, что, возможно, его отец когда-нибудь даже сможет гордиться им. Он был настолько предан мне, что сделал бы что угодно.

Гарри ничего не ответил, и Драко был благодарен за то, что он мог просто погрузиться в воспоминания.

— А Грегори умнее, чем кажется. Он может немного хитрить, когда не хочет давить на человека. Подозреваю, что он будет встречаться с Элеонорой Булстроуд, младшей сестрой Милли, к концу года. Но я не хотел бы видеть их детей, — Драко улыбнулся.

— Рон и Гермиона тоже, наверное, — Гарри усмехнулся, — если они всё-таки осознают свои чувства.

На этот раз Драко рассмеялся.

— Все знают об этих двоих. Это же очевидно. Могу сказать, что они ссорятся, как семейная пара. Грустно, правда. У их детей будут ужасные волосы…

— Драко! — воскликнул Гарри, но не смог отделаться от образов стайки детей, и все, поголовно, с пушистыми рыжими волосами. — А как же ты? У нашей дорогой Панси Паркинсон нет шансов на счастливое замужество?

Живот Драко мгновенно сжался от этой мысли. 

— Я уже объяснил тебе, Поттер, что смирился с недалёкостью Панси, потому что это удовлетворяло моего отца. Кроме того, чем больше я её отталкивал, тем усерднее она бегала за мной. Этот банный лист с лицом мопса я бы даже на Винсента не перевесил.

— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, с кем бы ты хотел встречаться?

Драко впился в Гарри взглядом, принимая бесстрастное выражение лица. 

— Позволь мне сказать это так: в Хогвартсе нет девушек, которые бы меня заинтересовали.

— Ну, может, ты смог бы превратить Крэбба в девушку, — сказал Гарри и даже бровью не повёл.

Драко чуть не споткнулся о свои же ноги и притормозил. 

— После такого даже не знаю, чего мне больше хочется: плакать или блевать.

— Если ты собираешься показать мне свой недавний завтрак, пожалуйста, целься в другом направлении.

— Твоё сочувствие поразительно, — сказал Драко, нахмурившись. — Кроме того, если бы Винс был девушкой, Грегори забыл бы напрочь про Элеонору.

— Хм, я всегда думал, что эти двое довольно близки, — небрежно выдал Гарри.

Драко поднял бровь, удивлённый, что Поттер сказал это.

— Знаешь, я однажды нашёл их, спящих вместе в крошечном шкафу без одежды.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри недоверчиво. 

— Да. Это было странно. Они вели себя забавно весь вечер, а потом внезапно убежали вместе. И я наконец-то нашёл их в шкафу. У меня ушла целая вечность, чтобы разбудить их, ещё у них все лица были тортом измазаны.

На мгновение Гарри ошарашенно посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом вдруг сполз вниз по ближайшему дереву, смеясь до слёз.

— О Боже... я совсем забыл о... я должен был подумать об этом... аха-ха-ха!

— Э, Гарри? — Драко стоял и смотрел, размышляя, не помешался ли тот.

— Это так смешно... Не могу поверить, что они всё ещё были... ха!

— Не мог бы ты объяснить эту безумно смешную шутку, потому что я, кажется, что-то упустил, — сказал Драко с лёгким нетерпением.

После ещё одной очереди безудержного смеха Гарри успокоился, наклонился вперёд и поднялся на ноги. 

— Длинная история, — сказал он суетливо, всё ещё немного задыхаясь. Он посмотрел вниз, как будто примечая что-то краем глаза. — Смотри! Барвинок!

Драко потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Гарри не просто использует отвлекающий маневр — он на самом деле нашёл растение. Любопытство Драко насчёт причины такого взрыва хохота было быстро подавлено всплеском восторга. Малфой тут же опустился на колени и начал осторожно собирать маленькие голубые цветы и стебли.

— Осталось только два ингредиента, — тихо сказал Гарри, оглядывая крошечные растения. — Еще два, — он посмотрел на Драко. — Мы правда сможем сделать это, да?

Драко перевёл взгляд с Гарри на цветы в руке и обратно. Улыбнувшись так смело и уверенно, как только мог, он кивнул. 

— Да, мы сможем.

Драко вынул из кармана свой носовой платок, в который он сложил барвинок, и продолжил смотреть на Гарри. Было приятно видеть, как он снова смеётся. Это был Гарри, о котором он так заботился, Гарри, которого он должен был видеть прямо сейчас.

Как только цветы были убраны и они оба поднялись на ноги, Драко слегка толкнул гриффиндорца локтем. 

— Итак, Поттер, расскажи мне, что, во имя Мерлина, ты сделал с Винсом и Грегори.

— Э-э...

***

К тому времени, когда Гарри закончил объяснять инцидент с Оборотным зельем, Драко был настолько удивлён, что мысленно поздравил Гарри с его блестящим планом. Или, точнее, с блестящим планом Грейнджер. Конечно, его всё ещё раздражал тот факт, что _Гарри Поттеру_ удалось проникнуть в общую комнату Слизерина прямо под его носом, но образ Винсента и Грегори, набивающих живот сладостями, насквозь пропитанными зельем... это было слишком хорошо.

— Я всегда им говорил, что их аппетиты их же и погубят, — драматично воскликнул Драко.

— Эй! Мы их не отравляли.

— Ну, это потому что Грейнджер варила зелье. Если бы ты или Уизли сделали это… — он многозначительно замолчал, за что получил толчок от Гарри. — Эй, полегче! У меня травма, забыл?

— Да, знаю, — беспечно сказал Гарри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Чувствую, что могу станцевать вальс прямо здесь, — Драко закатил глаза, когда Гарри посмотрел на него с неодобрительной насмешкой. — Не лучше, но и не хуже. Всё нормально, пока мы не начали подниматься на следующий холм.

— Я думаю, мы сможем сделать привал в этой долине, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая палочку. Он быстро произнёс «Укажи мне» и удовлетворённо кивнул. — Мы как раз двигаемся на юг.

— Хорошо... Гарри, ты помнишь, как профессор Стебль говорила что-нибудь о том, где обычно растут нужные нам растения?

— Нет, не помню, — Гарри перешагнул через бревно и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Драко. — Ну, омела обычно растёт на больших деревьях, верно? Они повсюду, так что это просто вопрос времени, когда мы её найдём. Но я понятия не имею, в какой местности искать тис.

Драко зарычал от боли, переместив вес на повреждённую лодыжку, а затем вздохнул с облегчением, когда снова оперся на трость. 

— Здесь много деревьев, на которых может расти омела... но единственные места, где я когда-либо видел тис — старые кладбища. Раньше эти деревья росли вблизи поместья Малфоев, но моя мама приказала их все вырубить.

— Эх, — рассеянно сказал Гарри. — Интересно, почему.

— Понятия не имею. Вроде, она говорила, что ей не нравится магия, которую они испускают. Может, они заставляли её думать о смерти. Не самая лучшая тема для размышлений во время прогулки по саду.

— Палочка Волдеморта сделана из тиса.

— Где ты узнал эту невинную информацию? — Драко поднял бровь.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами, и Драко понял, что тот не хотел обсуждать это. Через мгновение Поттер сказал: 

— Его палочка имеет ту же сердцевину, что и моя. Перья одного феникса. Но моя сделана из остролиста.

— Остролиста? — Драко размышлял вслух, обрабатывая информацию. — Это, в какой-то мере, очень интересно и символично. Нужно будет кое-что проверить, когда мы вернёмся домой.

— В каком смысле интересно?

— Ну, это просто необычное совпадение, потому что тис часто считается деревом смерти, тогда как остролист обладает сильной защитной магией. Я не слишком много знаю об этом, но, как я уже сказал, я всё проверю, когда мы вернёмся домой.

— Домой… В Хогвартс?

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — желудок Драко подскочил. — Да, в Хогвартс.

Гарри сочувственно кивнул.

— Драко, как ты думаешь, ты когда-нибудь сможешь вернуться домой?

— Ну, я... О, — вопрос был настолько внезапным, что Драко начал отвечать, прежде чем понял, о чём его спрашивают. Он попытался напустить на себя мрачный вид, но едва сумел нахмуриться. — Половина меня отчаянно хочет этого, а другая половина слишком напугана. Может быть, когда-нибудь, если Сам-Знаешь-Кто — нет, _когда_ Сам-Знаешь-Кто исчезнет, я смогу вернуться.

Гарри угрюмо кивнул.

— Я полагаю, это значит, что мне придётся победить его, не так ли?

Драко нахмурился:

— Это не совсем та причина, которой я собирался тебя мотивировать.

— Но это такая же веская причина, как и любая другая, верно?

— На самом деле нет.

— Тогда какая причина для тебя достаточно веская? — сказал Гарри сердито. — Я должен победить его, потому что глупое пророчество так гласит, и существует ещё немерено причин, так почему бы не добавить ещё одну в эту кучу?

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь... хорошо. Просто убедись, что моя причина находится наверху списка, потому что ты и сам знаешь, что я должен быть на первом месте, верно?

— Абсолютно, — сказал Гарри ужасно серьёзным голосом, но затем он неожиданно протянул руку и мягко похлопал Драко по макушке самым покровительственным образом.

— Убери руку! — огрызнулся Малфой, отмахиваясь от руки Гарри, как от пищащего комара.

— Да, сейчас, — сказал Гарри, но мгновение спустя потянулся и вконец разворошил волосы Драко.

— Мерлин! Нет! — в ужасе закричал Драко. — Всё что угодно забирай, но волосы не трожь! Ты меня убиваешь! А-а-а-а! — он оттолкнул Гарри и засуетился, изо всех сил стараясь уложить волосы.

Гарри от души потешался над ним. 

— Да ладно, Драко! Ты же знаешь, что растрёпанные волосы — это последний писк. Очень популярно. Девушкам это нравится. Может быть, тебе даже стоило бы покрасить их в черный.

Драко отвернулся, отказываясь ловить весёлый взгляд Гарри. 

— Да это просто преступление против моды, — проворчал он себе под нос. — Как вообще на публику пускают с такой копной, какую ты мне сделал? И если тебе кажется, что я по какой-то причине могу изменить свою прекрасную фирменную причёску, то...

Малфоя прервал хруст ветки и резкий удивлённый вскрик.

— Гарри! — Драко обернулся и посмотрел на то место, где Гарри стоял минуту назад, но там никого не было. Он услышал стон. — Гарри?

— Внизу... как раз то, что нужно... ещё одна проклятая дыра в земле. Ой, моя задница.

Драко сделал шаг вперёд и посмотрел вниз, и был поражён, что не заметил этого раньше. Гарри сидел в широком квадратном отверстии глубиной около шести футов, настолько густо заросшем лозой и высокими сорняками, что яма почти полностью сливалась с землей.

— Я думаю, что это фундамент старого дома, — сказал Гарри, неловко поднимаясь на ноги и потирая мягкое место. — Как больно. Надо бы научиться смотреть, куда иду. Но гляди, здесь камни под виноградными лозами. Похоже, тут раньше была хижина, когда-то давным-давно.

— Да, наверно. Ты в порядке?

— Всё хорошо. Правда, — сказал Гарри рассеянно, всё ещё растирая зреющую гематому и осматривая окрестности. — Отделался синяком, не больше. Растения смягчили падение. Интересно, что здесь делают остатки этого дома?

— Не знаю, — ответил Драко. Он поднял голову и огляделся вокруг. Сначала он не увидел ничего необычного, но присмотревшись внимательнее... — Там есть каменная стена немного дальше, — сказал он, указывая через плечо. — И я могу ошибаться, но думаю, что это ещё одна постройка чуть дальше.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Гарри, хотя тон его голоса означал, что ему всё равно. — Цивилизация. Как раз то, что мы ищем. Жаль, что мы на несколько сотен лет опоздали.

— На самом деле это может быть признаком того, что мы приближаемся к Хогвартсу. Это ведь один из древнейших замков... Раньше в их окрестностях часто строили деревни.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — Гарри, казалось, обдумал это. — Но сначала мне нужно выбраться из этой проклятой дыры, — он подошёл к тому краю ямы, где стоял Драко и смотрел вниз.

Малфой мягко ухмыльнулся. 

— У тебя есть привычка находить что-то интересное трудным путём, не так ли? 

— Ты можешь просто замолчать и дать мне руку? — Гарри сердито взглянул на Драко.

Малфой засмеялся и потянулся вниз. Мгновение спустя ему удалось вытащить Гарри достаточно, чтобы тот поднялся на скользкие от мха камни, составлявшие старый фундамент. 

— Я помню, что видел очень старую карту местности вокруг Хогвартса, — сказал Драко, пока Гарри отряхивался от земли. — Она была в библиотеке моего отца. И примерно в тридцати милях к северу-северо-востоку от Хогвартса было обозначено небольшое поселение магглов, это может быть именно оно. Так что теперь у нас, по крайней мере, есть представление о том, где мы находимся.

— Что случилось с этим местом? Магглов здесь, очевидно, больше нет.

— Ну, раньше они жили в этой части Шотландии, но в 1793 году они стали подходить слишком близко к Хогвартсу во время охоты. Настолько близко, что могли бы проникнуть сквозь иллюзию, построенную вокруг замка. Особенно, если это были магглорождённые ведьмы и волшебники, не подозревающие о своей силе… Ты что, не читал «Историю Хогвартса»?

— О нет, и ты туда же! — Гарри застонал.

— Ты про что?

— Не бери в голову. Просто... продолжай. Что ты там говорил?

— В общем, — Драко отмахнулся от странного поведения Гарри, — вся деревня была переселена, воспоминания магглов изменены, а иллюзии и защитные чары были полностью переработаны и усилены.

— Это как-то не совсем правильно, — сказал Гарри с лёгким вызовом в голосе. — Перемещать всю деревню без согласия жителей, — он двинулся вперёд, следя за тем, куда ступает.

— Почему нет? — Драко тряхнул головой и быстро поковылял за Гарри, пока не сравнялся с ним. — Магглы не знали ничего лучше своей обычной жизни, а мы не позволили им искушаться нашей. Хочешь, чтобы вооружённый охотничий отряд магглов в один прекрасный день появился прямо под дверями Хогвартса?

Гарри открыл рот, но по выражению неудовольствия на его лице было совершенно очевидно, что у него не было подходящего ответа.

— Я просто не одобряю идею вытеснения людей из их домов. Должен был быть другой вариант.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри с терпеливым, но покровительственным выражением лица. 

— Когда поменяешь мнение, дай мне знать. Если бы магглы продолжали заселять эту местность, они могли бы зайти достаточно далеко, чтобы покуситься на Хогсмид. Лучше было отвадить их отсюда как можно раньше, а затем создать иллюзию, что весь край был негостеприимным и необитаемым. Можешь представить себе огромный маггловский город и его широкие дороги, пересекающие всю территорию? Магглов, случайно захаживающих в Хогсмид? Или какого-нибудь молодого магглорождённого волшебника, который не знает, как бы незаметнее провести своих маггловских друзей прямо на матч по квиддичу? Магглы — ходячие бесконечные проблемы, и ты это знаешь. Есть причины, почему магглов следует держать подальше от волшебного мира.

Гарри пробормотал что-то себе под нос. 

Сдерживая улыбку, Драко поднял бровь:

— М-м? Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал: «Ты прав», — огрызнулся Гарри. Он посмотрел на другой уцелевший фундамент, когда они проходили мимо. — Я просто хотел бы найти лучший способ.

— Гарри, пока есть такие существенные различия между людьми, есть и причины держать их отдельно друг от друга.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Гарри поднял голову, сверкнув глазами.

— Ну, в этом есть смысл. И есть множество причин, почему стоит так делать. Давай, Гарри... разве ты не согласен, что держать магглов подальше от волшебного мира было хорошей идеей?

— Я понимаю, — Гарри, казалось, не смутился из-за этого вопроса, — что из-за магглов, живущих прямо рядом с Хогвартсом, могут появиться проблемы, но то, как ты только что сказал, это... ты знаешь, что такое расизм?

— А? — Драко вскинул голову в искреннем замешательстве.

— Хорошо, — Гарри мрачно поморщился. — Подумай об этом так... Блейз Забини твой друг?

— Ну, конечно... или, по крайней мере, был, как и любой другой мой однокурсник со Слизерина. И почему бы ему не быть моим другом? Достойный чистокровный волшебник из семьи таких же сильных волшебников.

— Другими словами, тебе все равно, какого цвета его кожа, верно?

— Почему меня это должно волновать? — это смутило Драко еще больше. — Внешность не имеет значения. Ну да, он чёрный. Важно то, что течёт в венах, а не цвет кожи.

— Получается, если кровь одна и та же, люди равны, верно?

— Да, это так, — ответил Драко, пытаясь говорить уверенно, но что-то в тоне Гарри заставило его насторожиться. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Поттер схватил свой кинжал. — Гарри, что...

— Я полукровка, верно?

— Ну, технически, да...

— А ты чистокровный.

— Конечно, но что…

— Значит, наша кровь разная, так?

Драко знал, что Поттер собирается сделать, за долю секунды до того, как это произошло. 

— Гарри, стой!

С блеском кинжала на левой ладони гриффиндорца вспыхнула ярко-красная полоса. На мгновение Драко испугался, что Гарри собирается его порезать, но вместо этого тот передал ему кинжал вперёд рукоятью. 

— Твоя очередь, — сказал он решительно. — Докажи мне, что чистая кровь отличается.

Вынужденный сделать это, Драко даже не вздрогнул, когда лезвие полоснуло ему руку, хотя при виде собственной крови у него немного замутило в области живота. Но ему не пришлось долго смотреть на порез, потому что здоровая рука Гарри схватила Драко за запястье. Поттер притянул его порезанную руку к своей. Две ярко-красные косые черты на ладонях зависли рядом, отливая рубиновым в дневном свете. Они были идентичны во всех отношениях: цвет, оттенок, то, как тёмно-красная жидкость медленно накапливалась в ладонях.

— Ну, что скажешь? — сказал Гарри, цедя сарказм. — Выглядит как кровь. И вот тебе новость, Драко: кровь магглов выглядит точно так же. И по какому-то благословению или, может, проклятью у некоторых так называемых «чистокровных» есть дети-сквибы, или магглы иногда рожают ведьм и волшебников. Я думаю, это не имеет ничего общего с самой кровью. Может, у магии есть своя воля. Кто знает, почему некоторые люди рождаются с магией, а некоторые без неё? Если бы ты проснулся завтра утром и вдруг не смог бы сотворить ни единого заклинания, это сделало бы тебя менее человечным?

— Мой… — ошеломлённый натиском, Драко запнулся, выпалив первый ответ, который пришёл ему на ум. — Мой отец бы посчитал именно так. Он бы отрёкся от меня.

На мгновение жёсткий взгляд Гарри смягчился. 

— Я бы не стал, — затем он снова нахмурился. — И ты в любом случае знаешь, что я думаю о твоём отце. Но что, если бы ты родился в семье магглов? Повезло в лотерее. Родился в семье магглов, но мог бы творить магию... разве ты бы не хотел научиться использовать её?

— Я… — любое глупое оправдание, которое он мог придумать, было пресечено выражением лица Гарри. Драко вздохнул, — Хорошо, да, хотел бы. Я понял, Поттер. Ты выиграл, — Драко убрал руку и наклонил её, позволяя крови стечь на землю. — Ты всегда побеждаешь, — добавил он угрюмо.

— Нет, не всегда. Я уже согласился с тем, что была веская причина не пустить магглов в сердце волшебного мира, но... мы ведь, в конце-концов, все люди, верно?

— Полагаю, — пробормотал Драко. — Но они всё равно мне не нравятся.

Гарри покачал головой. 

— Возможно, однажды, — он поднял свою порезанную руку и, будто смутившись, спросил, — Не мог бы ты... э-э… исцелить меня? Ты хорошо разбираешься в царапинах и порезах, насколько я помню.

Драко глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя немного расслабиться. Он вытащил палочку, нацелил её на руку Гарри, и через мгновение порез зажил без следа. Едва слышно он повторил заклинание на своей руке и убрал лишнюю кровь. Долгое время Драко смотрел на ладонь. Она была совершенно гладкой, даже намёка на шрам не осталось. Он задавался вопросом, каково это — быть магглом, которому пришлось бы ждать, пока рана заживёт естественным образом, и сколько времени это заняло бы. День? Больше? Драко не знал. Он никогда не жил без магии. Такое существование ему вдруг показалось довольно пугающим.

Он отвлёкся от своих мыслей, когда Гарри снова пошёл вперёд. Стоило Драко наступить на ногу, как он чувствовал знакомый приступ боли в лодыжке и снова поразился, насколько он привык к тому, что всё мгновенно лечится магией. Сколько раз ему говорили, что магия не может всё исправить? Малфой не мог сосчитать, но полагал, что довольно много. Однако обычно такое говорили профессора — люди, которые хотели, чтобы он делал всю работу самостоятельно. Его отец же всегда говорил ему, что магия и власть — это ключи к решению любых жизненных проблем. Драко поморщился от этой мысли. Он ненавидел подмечать, что отец был неправ в чём-то. В попытке отвлечься Драко посмотрел в сторону Гарри, который шагал, устремив взгляд вдаль, с самым серьёзным выражением лица.

— Драко, ты знал, что магглы убивали или порабощали друг друга из-за различий, столь же незначительных, как цвет кожи? И религии? Все расы считали бы себя выше других.

Именно это он и искал — отвлечение. 

— Что? Да ты шутишь.

— Нет, нисколько. Некоторые из них всё ещё так делают.

Драко ухмыльнулся от этой очевидной глупости. 

— И какое оправдание использовали эти варвары?

— Это имеет значение? Разве они не просто ничтожные магглы? — Гарри посмотрел на него с крайним отвращением. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, просто скажи, хорошо? Я уверен, что даже у магглов была какая-то причина для таких зверств, даже если их оправдания просто жалки.

— О, конечно, у них было много причин. Самых банальных. Например, люди, которые имели другой цвет кожи или придерживались других верований, или просто рождались немного другими — они отличались, были хуже. Если народы и культуры разнились, они должны были держаться подальше друг от друга, если это возможно, конечно. Или их нужно было подчинять, а иногда даже порабощать и истреблять, когда это было на руку более сильному народу.

— Это... это... дерьмово. Это то, что я только что сказал, да?

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё не глядя на Драко. 

— Всего несколько десятилетий назад миллионы людей были убиты во имя чистоты крови. Это сделали магглы, которые считали себя выше и чище других магглов, поэтому и убивали их. Больше одиннадцати миллионов погибших. Без веской на то причины.

— Подожди минутку... несколько десятилетий назад… — медленно произнёс Драко. — Какой-то сумасшедший по имени Гитвер?

— Гитлер. Но да.

Драко почувствовал, что онемел, как будто по его венам потекла ледяная вода.

— Мой отец рассказывал мне об этом. Он... он сказал, что Гриндевальд начал работать с каким-то лидером магглов на материковой части Европы. Хотел использовать магглов, чтобы уничтожить ещё больше магглов... но отец сказал, что план никогда не заходил слишком далеко, — он проглотил комок, поднимающийся в горле. — Я не знал, что... было так много... одиннадцать миллионов?

Он посмотрел на Гарри, который, казалось, чувствовал себя не лучше. На самом деле тот не столько побледнел, сколько позеленел. 

— Получается... Волшебники в ответе за Холокост?

Драко мог только кивнуть.

Гарри выглядел так, будто собирался расплакаться. Или его могло стошнить. Или, может быть, всё сразу. Он сглотнул и заговорил так, словно ему катастрофически не хватало воздуха в лёгких:

— Мы должны продолжать идти. Мы должны вернуться домой.

— Да.

— Я помню, как профессор Бинс сказал кое-что на Истории магии... это одна из немногих вещей, которую я усвоил по предмету… главным образом потому, что я услышал имя Волдеморта и проснулся… Он сказал, что Волдеморт хуже Гриндевальда. Если есть что-то хуже, чем гибель более одиннадцати миллионов человек и самая крупная война, которую когда-либо знал мир... Драко, мы не можем позволить ему победить. Боже мой... мы должны остановить его.

Малфой никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Гарри говорил с таким пылом. Казалось, масштаб борьбы только что принял совершенно новые обороты. И даже Драко не мог проигнорировать её. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, сколько крови было на самом деле пролито. _Одиннадцать миллионов_. А сам он всегда хотел держать грязнокровок подальше от Хогвартса и всего магического мира и всегда быть выше них. Он даже не осознавал, насколько это серьёзно. Да никакая чистота крови не стоит такой безжалостной резни. 

Драко укрепился в своей решимости и поддержал: 

— Мы остановим его, Гарри. Мы остановим.

***

Беглецы в тишине прошли через развалины деревни. Иногда глаз подмечал места, где раньше были дороги, вымощенные булыжником. Некоторые из домов даже сохранились, сумев спастись от безжалостного времени и воздействий непогоды. Поля уже давно превратились в лес, но невооружённым глазом всё ещё можно было различить каменные заборы, врезанные в землю, некогда отделявшие участки. Тёмные остовы колодцев до сих пор усеивали деревню тут и там, забитые до краёв давно опавшей листвой и дождевой водой. Тут было много фундаментов, что остались от старых домов и небольших хижин. Всё остальное было разрушено. В удлиняющихся тенях вечера всё поселение выглядело мёртвым. Остался не город, а лишь его высохший скелет. Драко окатила неожиданная волна мурашек из-за их недавнего разговора.

— Я буду так рад, когда мы выберемся отсюда, — сказал Драко больше себе, чем Гарри. — Здесь жутко.

— Можешь не продолжать, я тебя понимаю, — сказал Поттер голосом чуть громче шёпота.

— Выглядит как кладбище.

Гарри издал гортанный звук, ничего не ответив. Драко поморщился и посмотрел вниз, не решаясь поднимать взгляд выше камней под ногами — всяко лучше, чем глазеть вокруг. Тем не менее, даже тишина мёртвой деревни была удручающей, а Поттер не спешил её нарушать. Им просто нужно было поскорее выйти за пределы старого села и вернуться в привычный лес, чтобы вздохнуть спокойно. Драко не мог избавиться от пугающего ощущения, что остатки маггловского поселения выглядели как древние надгробия, возвеличивающие призраков прошлого.

— О Мерлин, — выдохнул Гарри.

Драко вскинул голову. 

— Чего? — он дёргано огляделся, его смутные ощущения в призрачной деревне завязались в узел внутри. Здесь не было ничего пугающего, не было чего-то странного, кроме самой атмосферы. Он взглянул на своего собеседника. — Гарри?

Тот смотрел прямо перед собой с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно только что увидел Волдеморта. Он молча указал вперёд. Проследив за пальцем, Драко сначала ничего не заметил. Только потом обратил внимание на обычное старомодное надгробие арочной формы. Это было древнее маггловское кладбище. Вокруг которого рос...

— Тис! — воскликнул Драко. Забыв обо всём остальном, он поспешил вперёд так быстро, насколько позволяла его лодыжка. Он быстро добрался до края кладбища и поковылял прямо к дереву. Тис здесь разросся, был большим и неухоженным, но это точно был он. Драко снял кинжал с пояса, чтобы срезать ветвь, когда заметил, что Гарри за ним не идёт. Малфой оглянулся через плечо. — Поттер?

Гарри стоял на дорожке. Он выглядел бледным и немного затравленным. Поттер не сдвинулся с места ни на фут с того момента, как указал на кладбище.

— Гарри, ты идёшь? 

Он с трудом кивнул и двинулся в сторону Драко. Удовлетворённый тем, что гриффиндорец зашевелился, Малфой вернулся к делу. Возможно, Гарри просто растерялся из-за того, что они так внезапно наткнулись на предпоследний ингредиент. Это было сюрпризом для каждого, но расстраиваться не из-за чего. 

Тихий хруст сухих листьев позади заверил Драко, что Гарри его нагнал. Однако через несколько секунд, услышав приглушённый надорванный вздох, он оторвался от дерева. Развернувшись, слизеринец увидел зрелище, которое привело бы любого в ступор: Гарри тяжело опирался о могильный камень, повернувшись спиной к Драко. Его плечи быстро поднимались и опускались из-за мелких, неглубоких вдохов, казалось, что его колени подгибаются.

Драко дёрнулся к Гарри, чуть не отрезав вместе с частью тиса ещё и свой палец. Он хотел схватить Поттера за плечо, но тут же остановился, на мгновение прикусив нижнюю губу, размышляя. 

— Гарри?

Тот покачал головой.

Беспокойство взяло верх над осторожностью Драко, и он обошёл надгробие, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Гарри. Тот всё ещё стоял неподвижно, изрядно побледнев и с расфокусированным взглядом, как будто он увидел что-то вдалеке, или, как подозревал Драко, вспомнил что-то давнее.

— Что случилось, Гарри?

— Я... рассказывал тебе об этом однажды, — произнёс Гарри, затаив дыхание. — Хотя я не особо углублялся. Это не то, о чём я когда-либо вообще хотел вспоминать и говорить.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты. Что ты мне рассказывал?

— Я сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, — его голос зазвучал ещё более взволнованно. 

— Скажите мне, — попросил Драко так мягко, насколько вообще мог. — Пожалуйста?

Гарри снова покачал головой. 

— Я просто хочу уйти отсюда. Возьми тис, и давай уйдём. Мне действительно нужно убираться отсюда.

Драко начал отступать, но заколебался: беспокойство как из-за упрямого молчания Гарри, так и из-за его собственного проклятого любопытства брало верх.

— Гарри...

— Пожалуйста, Драко. **Пойдём**!

— Хорошо, я иду! — ответил Драко, не имея никакого желания спорить. — Просто дай мне закончить с тисом. Это займёт всего минуту.

Гарри кивнул и остался на своём месте, однако любое его малейшее движение показывало, что в эту же секунду он готов сорваться и побежать. Драко нахмурился, заметив это, но развернулся к дереву и, не сказав ни слова, закончил дело. Наконец, аккуратно спрятав тис в дорожный мешок, он последовал за Гарри с кладбища в растущие вечерние тени.

***

Драко успел доесть свой бутерброд на ужин, когда заметил, что Гарри к своему едва ли притронулся. Только после нескольких настойчивых просьб слизеринца Поттер пару раз надкусил сэндвич. Наспех установленная палатка отбрасывала длинные тени от заходящего солнца.

Поттер бесцельно собирал тонкие ветки, валяющиеся вокруг него, и разламывал их на мелкие кусочки, пока Драко не потребовал прекратить это раздражающее занятие. Ничего не ответив, Гарри отбросил несчастную ветку и вытащил свою палочку. Малфой наблюдал за ним минут десять, пока Поттер заворожённо глядел в пурпурное пламя слабого огня от костра, крутя палочку между пальцами.

— Собираешься проклясть меня? — с досадой спросил Драко.

— А? — Гарри поднял взгляд, моргая, словно со сна.

Драко весело фыркнул, сорвал несколько травинок и стал кидать их в костёр одну за другой. Тот с каждой травинкой превращался на миг из тёмно-фиолетового в тёмно-зеленый, а затем снова становился привычного цвета. 

— Просто пытался привлечь твоё внимание.

— О. Ну, ты мог бы просто сказать: «Эй, Гарри, давай поболтаем?»

— Мог, — Драко устало улыбнулся и чуть сдвинулся. — Но это было бы не так забавно. Расскажешь, почему у тебя палочка в руках, будто ждёшь, что кто-то нападёт на тебя в любой момент? 

— Я просто держу её, — Гарри в растерянности пожал плечами.

— Ах, точно, — сказал Драко, намеренно придавая неубедительность голосу.

Гарри ничего не ответил.

— Итак, ты собираешься рассказать мне, что там случилось? — Драко, собрав волю в кулак, наконец решил, что лучше просто спросить прямо.

— Там — это где? — сказал Гарри, в секунду напрягшись.

По тону голоса Поттера стало очевидно, что он точно понял, о чём говорил Драко, что ещё больше раздражало последнего. 

— Не заставляй меня объяснять. Кладбище. Ты сорвался там. Что произошло?

— Я уже рассказал тебе достаточно про это.

— Ничего ты мне не сказал!

— Сказал, — Гарри хмуро зыркнул на него. — Когда мы были в подземельях... шрам на моей руке. Тот, который оставил Петтигрю, когда брал мою кровь... чтобы воскресить Волдеморта.

— Но почему ты сейчас об этом вспомнил? — то, что сказал Гарри, только смутило слизеринца ещё больше. 

Долгое время Гарри молчал.

— Это произошло на кладбище, — сказал он наконец. — На таком же кладбище. Везде заросшие и подточенные временем надгробия, старые тисовые деревья. Это… нагнало воспоминаний.

— О, — Драко понял.

— Я даже не думал, что это настолько выбьет меня из колеи.

— Оно и понятно, — сказал Драко. — Ты устал, страшно нервничаешь... сейчас ты более уязвим. Это нормально.

— Нет, не нормально. Это случилось больше года назад. Уже всё должно быть хорошо, — Поттер покачал головой, словно пытаясь отряхнуться от мыслей, и снова замолчал.

Драко с досадой глянул на Гарри, размышляя о том, должен ли он позволить гриффиндорцу хранить молчание или попытаться выведать информацию. 

— Если хочешь рассказать об этом, я выслушаю, — он выбрал нечто среднее.

Долгое время Гарри выглядел почти так же, как если бы он сопротивлялся Империусу. Наконец, глядя куда-то в даль, он заговорил:

— Портключ выбросил меня и Седрика на старое кладбище, и внезапно мой шрам начало жечь так сильно, как никогда ещё не жгло. У меня была словно пелена перед глазами, я едва мог двигаться. Тогда Петтигрю и убил Седрика. Затем он… он... — Гарри замолчал.

В голосе Поттера было столько боли: каждое озвученное слово звучало так, словно его клешнями вытаскивали из Гарри, но Драко хотел услышать эту историю так же сильно, как Гарри нужно было её рассказать. 

— Что случилось, Гарри?

— Это было ужасно больно, у меня даже думать нормально не получалось. Я не сопротивлялся, когда Хвост тащил меня к могильному камню, когда привязывал к нему. Он заткнул мне рот, хотя в любом случае я бы не стал кричать, просто не смог бы. Потом… он установил котёл и начал ритуал. Кости из могилы отца Волдеморта. Затем Петтигрю... ух, меня тогда чуть не стошнило... он отрезал свою собственную руку. Я закрыл глаза, но уже понял, что произошло. Хвост так вопил, когда делал это. А потом он пришёл за мной.

— Вот тогда он и взял твою кровь, да? — глубокая дрожь охватила Гарри, и Драко оставалось лишь сочувственно покачать головой.

— Я не мог двигаться, не мог бороться, — Гарри казался отстранённым, его голос звучал совершенно безэмоционально, будто он читал с пергамента. — Я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы остановить его. И когда Волдеморт вышел из котла... Пришли Пожиратели Смерти. Он наложил на меня Круциатус, когда я был привязан к этому огромному камню. И я ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Я хотел сразиться с ним... на удивление, он исполнил мое желание. Волдеморт заставил Пожирателей отвязать меня... и вернул мне палочку... потом спросил, знаю ли я про магические дуэли. И мы сразились.

Голос Гарри прервался, и единственными звуками в их лагере были поверхностное дыхание Поттера, треск костра и шелест листьев. Драко не нужно было задавать больше вопросов. Он наконец понял. Долгое время он сидел молча, пропуская слова Гарри через себя, пока тот погрузился в собственные мысли. Наконец Гарри кашлянул пару раз и словно возвратился к реальности.

— Я не говорил об этом с той самой ночи, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Я рассказал Сириусу и Дамблдору, сразу после того, как это случилось... но тогда всё было так размыто. Сражаясь с Волдемортом, я видел призраки людей, которых он убил, даже своих родителей, и я едва смог сбежать. Всё время я пытался забыть об этом, но не смог, — он посмотрел на Драко, его лицо побледнело в свете костра. — Извини.

Драко в замешательстве нахмурился. 

— За что ты извиняешься?

— За то, что сломался. Там, на кладбище. Я... поклялся, что больше никогда и никому не скажу об этом, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Это было слишком ужасно.

Решив, что он может дотронуться до Гарри, Драко протянул руку и осторожно устроил её у Поттера на плече. 

— Тебе было нужно это.

На мгновение Гарри смутился, казалось, что он собирается спорить, но наконец опустил голову, признавая поражение. 

— Да, — сказал он, хотя, похоже, совсем не это имел в виду.

Драко с грустью посмотрел на Гарри, увидев бессилие в опустившихся плечах, вину, гнев и непомерную скорбь на лице. Гарри был не готов отпустить эти воспоминания. Возможно, он и не должен был. Они могут послужить ещё одним мотивом в его победе над Волдемортом. Возможно, это была ещё одна веха в судьбе, предначертанной _Гарри Поттеру_. Драко вздрогнул от этой мысли, и впервые с тех пор, как он услышал полное имя Гарри, Малфой не чувствовал никакого желания меняться ролями с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Никакие известность и слава не стоили всего, что ему пришлось пережить.

Драко поймал себя на мысли, что хочет потянуться к Гарри и крепко обнять его, будто этим незатейливым действием смог бы защитить его от всех проблем. Но, как только эта мысль пришла Малфою в голову, он тут же отмахнулся от неё. Если Гарри собирается противостоять Тёмному Лорду, ему понадобится сила, чтобы подняться на ноги, а не нянька, потворствующая его слабостям.

«Говоришь словами своего же отца, Драко,» — напомнил слабый голосок в голове.

— Нельзя побеждать всегда, — мягко сказал Драко.

— Думаю, что хотел бы хотя бы попытаться, — сказал Гарри. В его голосе отчётливо проступило раздражение. — Всяко лучше, чем ждать непонятно чего.

— Ну… — медленно начал Драко. — Я бы предложил тебе побороться со мной, но не думаю, что моя лодыжка уже настолько зажила.

Гарри уставился на слизеринца, сморгнув недовольство. 

— Я не ожидал от тебя такого «благородного» поступка, как драки. Даже в шутку.

— На самом деле, — Драко почувствовал прилив тепла к своим щекам. — Я даже никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше. Это было слишком «недостойное» занятие… хотя Винс с Грегори часто боролись друг с другом. Если честно, то это выглядело даже забавно. Самое похожее, что было у меня — это когда мы с тобой подрались. Хотя, кажется, веселье не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Гарри начал было улыбаться, но после напоминания о произошедшем улыбка быстро ослабла. 

— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать. Просто у меня такое чувство, я что ничего не делаю.

— Ты делаешь, Гарри. Нам осталось найти последний ингредиент, а затем приготовление зелья займёт примерно два с половиной часа. Сейчас же лучшее, что и ты, и я можем сделать — это отдохнуть.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто собираешься спать, — проворчал Гарри.

Подавив стон, Драко откинул голову назад. 

— Потому что кто-то нервничает настолько, что всех метаний хватит на двоих.

— Ничего я не нервничаю, — категорично сказал Гарри, но тут же пытаясь как-то сгладить свой тон. — К тому же, у тебя есть свои заботы.

Драко почувствовал, будто на него направили прожектор со слепящим светом. 

— Я не боюсь за зелье, — вжимаясь спиной в дерево, сказал он с такой убийственной серьёзностью, на которую только был способен.

— Ещё как боишься, — Гарри покачал головой. — А ещё ты волнуешься о том, что будет, когда мы вернёмся. Но я уже говорил тебе, всё будет хорошо.

— И...

— Твои родители, — сказал Гарри внезапно ласковым голосом. — Знаю, Драко... но я обещаю тебе, что всё будет хорошо.

— Как ты можешь обещать что-то, если… — начал протестовать Драко, но, будто зацепившись за что-то в голосе Гарри, насторожился, — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я имею в виду... у меня просто такое чувство... как будто, когда мы вернёмся в Хогвартс... всё будет хорошо. Я в этом уверен.

— Не пытайся надурить меня. Все знают, что ты ужасен в Прорицаниях, Поттер.

— Мы и не на Прорицаниях, — Гарри только улыбнулся. — У меня просто есть такое чувство. Что-то вроде природного инстинкта.

— Действительно, — Драко внезапно почувствовал сухость во рту. — Ну, Поттер, расскажи мне об этом своём «чувстве», — протянул он, пытаясь казаться саркастичным. — Что твой инстинкт говорит тебе?

— Ну, — медленно сказал он, пока улыбка исчезала с его лица, превращаясь в скучающую маску. — Мой инстинкт подсказал мне, что мы сбежим от Волдеморта.

«Врёшь,» — хотел сказать Драко, но промолчал. 

Возможно, Гарри и правда чувствовал, что они как-нибудь сбегут. Это могло быть правдой. По крайней мере, Драко хотел в это верить. Он слегка наклонил голову, без слов подсказывая Гарри продолжать.

— Мой инстинкт сказал мне, что мы обведём вокруг пальца Пожирателей Смерти.

На этот раз Драко кивнул.

— Я знал, что противоядие от укуса змеи сработает.

— Правда...

— Я знаю, что мы найдём последний ингредиент, — Гарри чуть наклонился вперёд, фиолетовые тени от огня играли по контурам его лица. — И я уверен, что зелье сработает.

— Да, — тихо прошептал Драко, он не был уверен, услышал ли Гарри его.

Гарри, должно быть, слышал, потому что он безбоязненно подошёл, вставая на колени рядом с Драко, уставившись на него практически в темноте. 

— Я знаю, что мы вернёмся домой живыми. И я клянусь, что всё будет хорошо.

Что-то в речи Гарри не позволило начать спор и заставило сердце Драко биться немного быстрее, чем обычно. Ещё до того, как Малфой смог понять свои мысли, он сказал: 

— Я верю тебе. Но... почему? Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Потому что я верю тебе, — наконец Гарри снова улыбнулся. — И я верю в тебя. Ты сказал, что всё получится, так? Так что я просто возвращаю совет. И ты много для меня значишь, поэтому я совершенно не сомневаюсь в том, что всё будет хорошо, когда мы вернёмся домой. Я приложу для этого все усилия, — он засмеялся, пытаясь скрыть небольшое смущение. — Надеюсь, мне не нужно хотя бы это объяснять, дурень. 

Драко потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что он забыл, как дышать. 

— Думаю, нам обоим нужно немного поспать, — сказал он, прочистив горло. 

Гарри откинулся на ствол дерева и кивнул в знак согласия. 

— Я знаю. Но не думаю, что смогу.

— Я могу использовать сонные чары, если хочешь.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то заколдовал меня, чтобы просто уснуть, — Гарри неожиданно нахмурился. — А потом не смочь проснуться, если что-то случится.

Драко покачал головой. 

— Это не так работает. Эти чары как снотворное. Они расслабят тебя, и, как только ты уснёшь, сами растворятся, чтобы ты мог самостоятельно проснуться.

— Ну, раз так, полагаю, они мне не повредят... Я просто не люблю, когда люди пользуются заклинаниями, которые... э-э... лишают меня самоконтроля.

— Понимаю, — Драко кивнул. — Особенно тебя. Но это очень мягкое заклинание. Ты просто почувствуешь себя немного тепло и расслабленно, оно поможет заснуть, когда ты _сам_ захочешь. 

— Я не знаю… — Гарри всё ещё выглядел нервно.

— Тебе нужно хоть немного поспать, Гарри.

— Тебе тоже, — сказал Гарри, напрягаясь и складывая руки перед собой в оборонительной позе. 

— Обещаю, я пойду спать, как только услышу, что ты захрапел.

— Я не храплю, — Гарри нахмурился. 

Драко рассмеялся. 

— Ещё как храпишь. Особенно, когда спишь на спине.

— Тогда, — сказал Гарри, явно обидевшись. — Я обязательно буду спать на спине, чтобы ты не смог уснуть.

— То есть мне можно использовать заклинание?

На мгновение казалось, что Гарри собирается отказаться, но затем, с угрюмым выражением лица, он взял плащ, завернулся в него, заползая в палатку, и плюхнулся на бок. 

— Ладно, давай. Можешь тоже располагаться.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Драко вытащил свою палочку. 

— Если я заколдую тебя с таким страдальческим лицом, оно может таким остаться навсегда.

— Нет, не может! — хмурый взгляд Гарри растаял от страха.

— Не может, но я не удержался, чтобы не посмотреть на твою реакцию. А теперь просто расслабься, — он нацелил палочку на лоб Гарри и пробормотал, — Соммейлис, — эффект не заставил себя долго ждать. Драко наблюдал, как напряжение в лице и позе Гарри сходит на нет. Ещё одно мгновение спустя Гарри уже вовсю зевал.

— Ммм, ты прав, — пробормотал Гарри. — Чувствую себя очень хорошо. Так тепло и приятно.

Драко закатил глаза. 

— Полагаю, мне следует сказать «я же тебе говорил».

— Это необязательно, — сказал Гарри ещё более сонным голосом. — Говорил же тебе, что я доверяю. Просто... м-м-м... нужно немного вздремнуть.

Драко легко рассмеялся и натянул повыше плащ на плечи Гарри, пока тот прильнул всем телом к нему. 

— Спасибо, Драко.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри. Обращайся в любое время.

Глаза Поттера закрылись, и остатки его внутреннего напряжения медленно утекали. Драко посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается непреодолимое желание защитить его, а после и удручающее беспокойство за будущее. Он протянул руку и аккуратно снял очки с Гарри, сложил их и положил у входа в палатку. Лицо гриффиндорца выглядело таким невинным, когда он спал. В памяти всплыло воспоминание, как Драко первый раз увидел его таким: ночью, когда он выкрал Гарри из Хогвартса. Когда он забрал очки и палочку Гарри, бросив его на пол камеры. Казалось, что он тогда просто спал, хотя на самом деле же он был под действием зелья. Резкий контраст между той ночью, что была всего три недели назад, и настоящим, всколыхнул в Драко нечто гораздо более глубокое, чем обыкновенное желание защитить. Он ощущал и вину за то, что сделал, но все чувства были окрашены чем-то, чему он не мог придумать названия. Что бы это ни было, оно было ужасно густым и обжигающе горячим.

В попытке отвлечься от странных чувств, пробивающихся сквозь его грудь, Драко запустил руку в передний карман походного мешка. Он наткнулся на нечто маленькое и пушистое, щекочущее пальцы, спустя несколько секунд поисков. Малфой вытащил предмет, устроив на ладони, нацелил палочку и снял с него уменьшающее заклинание. Секунду спустя уродливый плюшевый медведь опасно покачивался на руке. Довольный собой, Драко протянул руку к плащу, приподняв край, и осторожно приспособил плюшевую игрушку под руку Гарри. К удовольствию слизеринца, Поттер притянул медведя к себе.

Драко прислонился к дереву, когда Гарри громко пробормотал:

— Спасибо, Драко. Это очень мило.

— Не за что, — ответил тот, чувствуя, что пылающее чувство усиливается. — Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко. М-м-м… люблю тебя.

В мгновение ока Драко почувствовал, как разом напряглись все мышцы в теле. Расслабленная сонливость спала. Гарри не мог сказать такого. Это всё просто воображение и усталость. Или, может быть, Поттер просто уже так близок ко сну, что пробормотал первое, что пришло в голову.

Драко уставился на Гарри, который уже тихо посапывал. Ну вот. Он уже так крепко спал и, видимо, просто разговаривал во сне. Может быть, ему даже успел присниться сон, в котором он был ребенком, и мама давала ему плюшевого мишку перед сном, и он сказал маме, что любит её. 

_Но он произнёс мое имя._

И пока Драко мысленно метался в попытках найти как можно больше оправданий, почему Гарри просто не мог сказать... того, что Драко послышалось... сам он вдруг понял, что его это совершенно не беспокоило. Ни капли. Лишь вызывало у него то же странное тёплое чувство, которое мучило его в последнее время, когда он слишком много думал о Гарри. Чувство, которое не хотелось облекать в слова. Озвучь Драко все свои мысли вслух, они стали бы слишком реальными. Хватило и того, что произнёс Гарри. Если он вообще это сказал. Но он такого точно не говорил. Но если бы...

_Думаю, Гарри всё-таки сумел меня удивить._

Чувствуя себя очень неловко, но всё же до невозможного тепло, Драко наконец заставил себя прислониться к дереву. В попытках отвлечься, он усерднее обычного работал над своими ночными целительными чарами на лодыжке. Они не устраняли повреждений, но немного снимали боль и отёк. Покончив и с ними, Малфой наложил заклинанием шину, и у него не осталось никаких других занятий, кроме как размышлять.

Конечно, он обещал Гарри, что пойдёт спать, но сейчас — особенно сейчас — он просто не мог. В его голове проносилось слишком много мыслей. За последние три недели многое изменилось и продолжало меняться. Для Драко всё было в новинку, он никогда не ощущал ничего похожего на то, что происходило с ним сейчас, и это сбивало с толку. К тому же, то, что Гарри сказал... Драко не знал, что с этим делать. Он даже не был уверен, вспомнит ли Гарри с утра об этом. Он ни в чём не был уверен: ни в судьбе своих родителей, ни в эффективности плана или хотя бы собственной безопасности. Единственное, что Драко мог бы сказать точно — он влип. Очень серьёзно влип.

Казалось, что он увяз в проблемах, когда решился на похищение Гарри. Всё стало намного хуже, когда он ранил Гарри клинком. И он практически тонул в трудностях с того момента, как высвободил Гарри из камеры.

Чувствуя головокружение от всех мыслей, что ворочались в голове, и тепла, которое всё ещё согревало изнутри, Драко откинул голову назад на ствол дерева и закрыл глаза. Может быть, он так бы и заснул. Просто забылся бы, и пусть весь беспорядок подождёт до утра. Тогда-то он со всем разберётся. 

Драко только начал расслабляться, как вдруг хруст ветки выдернул его из сонного состояния. Он даже не успел полностью открыть глаза, но схватил палочку и прицелился. 

— Не двигайся, или я убью тебя, — прорычал он источнику шума.

Секунду спустя взгляд Драко сфокусировался на лице человека, стоящего всего в нескольких шагах от него. Он был небрит и неопрятен, и выглядел гораздо более похожим на грызуна, чем Драко помнил, когда видел его в человеческом обличье в последний раз. Петтигрю.

— Ты следил за нами! — зарычал Малфой, мучительно поднимаясь на ноги, держа палочку на Пожирателе Смерти.

— Т-с-с-с, — сказал мужчина, не повышая голоса, взволнованный не больше обычного. — Ты же не хочешь разбудить своего измученного друга. Я вот н-не собирался его будить.

Драко, пусть и не совсем понимая, почему следует совету этого отброса, понизил голос, держа палочку так же крепко. 

— О, потому что он убил бы тебя быстрее, чем я?

— П-Поттер отпустил меня в прошлый раз... как он сказал тебе. И если не забыл, то т-ты тоже.

Воспоминание неожиданно поразило Драко. Он сузил глаза, но не смог сдержать удивления в голосе. 

— Это был ты, да? Помогал с верёвкой в той расщелине?

Хвост нерешительно кивнул.

— Я повязан долгом жизни. 

Теперь глаза Драко расширились. 

— Гарри говорил про это. Я... не поверил ему.

— Поттер н-не совсем понимает силу долга. А я понимаю.

Драко тоже понимал, о чём он. Никто не может жить с незаконченным делом всей жизни, не дойдя до сумасшествия. Позволить погибнуть человеку, которому ты должен, особенно когда с ним вполне можно было бы расплатиться, никто бы не захотел. Так что это, скорее всего, было правдой: Хвост следил за ними, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри выживет, иначе он рискнул бы сойти с ума или погибнуть. Но это не означало, что у него была какая-то причина, чтобы оставлять Драко в живых. Насторожённость Малфоя, которая только начала утихать, обострилась ещё сильнее.

— И что тебе нужно сейчас? — прорычал Драко, отмечая гортанное звучание собственного голоса. Его палочка всё ещё была направлена прямо в сердце Пожирателя Смерти.

— Я… я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Я тебе не верю. У тебя может быть долг жизни перед Гарри, но при любом удобном случае ты сдашь меня и получишь свою силу, славу и всё остальное, что там тебе наобещал Тёмный Лорд.

— Тёмный Л-лорд убьёт меня, даже если я верну тебя.

— О, тогда ты здесь, чтобы убить меня и покончить со всем этим?

— К слову, если ты не заметил… — Хвост выглядел раздражённым. — Я безоружен, — он вытянул руки, показывая, что в них ничего нет. — Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы вернуть в-вас обоих Тёмному Лорду или убить. Если бы я хотел, я бы уже сделал это.

Драко задумался, напряжённо стискивая палочку в пальцах.

— Тогда почему? Помимо твоего проклятого долга? Почему ты не сдал хотя бы меня? Уверен, что ты мог бы придумать что-то, чтобы твоя история выглядела приемлемо для твоего замечательного босса; какое-то оправдание, почему ты привёл бы меня, а не Гарри.

Петтигрю насторожённо смотрел на кончик палочки Драко, его лицо дёргалось от нервных спазмов. Малфой нахмурился.

— Ну?

— Ты всё ещё з-здесь, — медленно начал он. — Потому что я знал, что ты — лучший вариант для Поттера.

Драко почувствовал, как его рука дрогнула. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Хвост лишь закатил глаза на это. 

— Безмозглый мальчишка! Неужели т-ты правда думаешь, что кто-то из вас смог бы выжить в этом лесу в одиночку? Я вмешивался, к-конечно, как можно меньше, но сколько раз ты и П-Поттер спасали жизни друг другу?

Драко так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что даже не заметил, что Хвост тихо посмеялся над ним и сел у костра. Это было невероятно. Гарри крепко спал, а меньше чем в десяти футах от него один из самых отъявленных Пожирателей Смерти и, пожалуй, самый неуклюжий их них, удобно уперся руками на траву, согревая пальцы ног у костра. Драко покачал головой. Невероятно.

Не совсем уверенный в том, что это хорошая идея, Драко медленно опустился и сел напротив человека с крысиным лицом, ни на секунду не опуская палочку. 

— Итак, ты хочешь поговорить.

— З-знаешь, почему я присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти, Малфой?

— О, я был бы в восторге от этой истории, — саркастически протянул Драко. — Это моя сказка на ночь?

— Мальчик, я пытаюсь рассказать тебе хоть что-то полезное.

Драко, стараясь не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным или, наоборот, незаинтересованным, просто склонил голову. Хвост же возмущённо фыркнул, завозившись на земле.

— Джеймс П-Поттер, отец Гарри, был моим лучшим д-другом. Тёмный Лорд узнал про это, когда пытался выследить Поттеров. Он предложил мне награду, если я помогу ему, да такую, что была за гранью моих самых смелых мечтаний, или у-убил бы меня, если бы я отказался.

Пожиратель сделал почти драматичную паузу, и Драко жестом показал ему продолжить, взмахнув палочкой. Он испытал злое наслаждение, увидев, как Петтигрю вздрогнул от этого движения.

— Джеймс был дорог мне. Очень дорог. Я был... в некотором роде влюблён в него. Но, увы, я был недостаточно хорош для Поттера. Недостаточно женского пола, знаешь ли. Я был расстроен, когда он начал ухаживать за Лили, и когда они п-поженились, я даже обиделся, — он горько рассмеялся. — Я всегда был последним в нашей компании. Самый низкий. Самый слабый. Когда Гарри родился, казалось, все обо мне вообще позабыли. Я старался не обращать внимание на это маленькое н-недоразумение, но Тёмный Лорд... он все усложнил. Сильно усложнил. Ему под силу игры с твоим разумом. Ну, т-ты знаешь, о чём я. Он заставил меня считать, что Д-Джеймс отверг меня, словно какое-то ничтожество. Заставил думать, что Джеймс меня оскорбил. Когда Он н-наконец пришёл ко мне сам, я уже считал, что просто н-ненавижу Поттера.

Драко был озадачен рассказом Хвоста, но ещё больше он был удивлён сочащимся отвращением и раскаянием, что капали с каждого слова. Малфой не нашёл подходящего ответа, потому просто склонил голову, намекая, чтобы Петтигрю продолжал.

— Я... я был напуган. Пожиратели Смерти п-приходили ко мне неделями, принося у-угрозы и предложения от Тёмного Лорда. С каждым новым визитом угрозы становились всё реальнее, а предложений было всё меньше. Так, я обвинил Джеймса во всех моих страданиях. В конце концов, о-он был причиной, по которой Тёмный Лорд преследовал меня. Он был тем, кто отверг меня. И в итоге... я сдал его Тёмному Лорду.

Петтигрю, раб на побегушках у Волдеморта, почти его правая рука, готов был вот-вот заплакать. Драко не сумел определиться, чувствовал он симпатию или тошноту при такой откровенной картине.

— Зачем ты рассказал мне это?

— Я... это ещё не конец, — Петтигрю так крепко сцепил руки, что Драко был уверен, что его обычная рука уже практически раздавлена другой, серебряной. — Я встретил Поттера здесь два с половиной года назад. С его крёстным отцом.

— Сириус Блэк, — тихо сказал Драко.

— О, так он рассказал тебе.

Драко кивнул. 

— Сириус и Ремус были моими близкими друзьями. Были. Они ополчились на меня. Чуть не убили. Лучше бы С-Сириус сделал это. Он был прав.

— Прав в чём? — спросил Драко. 

— Он сказал, — вздохнув, ответил Хвост. — Что я должен был умереть, а не предавать Джеймса. И это правда. О, я должен был. Я просто обязан был умереть за него.

Драко посмотрел на Петтигрю, сглотнув подступающий ком в горле.

— Какое это имеет отношение ко мне? Почему ты мне это говоришь?

— Ты лучше, чем я, Драко. Ты н-не позволил Тёмному Лорду запугать тебя.

Это заявление поразило Драко с такой силой, что он едва не подавился от смеха. 

— Ты думаешь, почему я ушёл, болван? Я ушёл, потому что мне было страшно!

К изумлению Драко, Хвост только покачал головой. 

— Если бы ты испугался, то т-ты бы там так и сидел, мальчик. Попомни мои слова.

— И? — Драко нахмурился в замешательстве.

— Ты ушёл по другим причинам, — он склонил голову к спящему Гарри. — Ты в-волнуешься о нём.

Первым же порывом Драко было отрицание:

— Мне не было до него дела, когда я сбежал!

— Ты ушёл с ним, Малфой. Если бы ты испугался, т-ты бы просто сбежал. Без него, потому что он только замедлил бы тебя. Разве не так? Можешь доказать, что я не прав?

Драко хотел сказать что-нибудь. Хотел ответить. Но у него не находилось подходящего выражения. Поэтому он промолчал.

В унылом лице Петтигрю не было триумфа, лишь тоскливое подтверждение. 

— Я потерял Джеймса и других своих друзей из-за с-собственной трусости.

— Я не трус! — прошипел Драко. — И я не собираюсь терять Гарри!

На этот раз на лице Хвоста появился намёк на улыбку. 

— Я никогда не говорил этого, мальчик.

— Тогда к чему всё это? Почему ты рассказываешь мне это? Для чего?

— Я... думаю, я просто хотел убедиться, — Хвост пожал плечами. — Что ты не позволишь чему-то х-хорошему ускользнуть прямо сквозь пальцы, как это сделал я.

Драко вздрогнул.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Петтигрю засмеялся. Пугающий звук, но тот определённо был доволен эффектом.

— О, нет, мальчик. Ты _всё_ понимаешь.

Внезапно мужчина поднялся на ноги. В одно мгновение палочка Драко снова уставилась в район сердца Пожирателя Смерти.

— Всё ещё н-настороже, Малфой? — Хвост снова засмеялся. — Ну, пожалуй, вам это только на пользу, — он вздохнул, взглянув на Гарри, затем снова повернулся к Драко. — Ты знаешь, как сильно дорожишь им. Н-надеюсь, мне не нужно тыкать тебя в это. Знаешь, у меня есть один вопрос, который я давно хотел задать тебе, и к-когда ответишь на него, ты уже будешь знать, что нужно д-делать.

— Что за вопрос? — спросил Драко с придыханием.

— Ты бы умер за него?

Не успел Малфой среагировать, как длинный крысиный хвост уже исчез в темноте ночи.

Драко поднялся на ноги, растерянно сжимая основание палочки. Он дрожал. Дрожал, потел и судорожно вдыхал ночной воздух. Он впустил Пожирателя Смерти в свой лагерь. Он сидел и разговаривал с ним. И он отпустил его. Снова.

И что было ещё более невероятно — Гарри проспал всё это. Драко ненадолго задумался о том, насколько истощённым был Поттер. И снова что-то откликнулось глубоко в груди. В памяти всплыли недавние слова Петтигрю. _Ты дорожишь им. Убедись, что не позволишь чему-то хорошему ускользнуть прямо сквозь пальцы._ И, что самое пугающее, _ты бы умер за него?_

Драко наконец позволил себе задаться этим вопросом. Он уже поклялся себе, что сделает всё, что будет нужно. Хвост этого от него хотел услышать? Что он _действительно_ имел в виду?

Покружив с минуту около костра, Драко забрался в палатку, осторожно опустившись на колени рядом с Гарри. Тот лежал на животе, положив голову на руки. В темноте Драко едва различал движения спины при дыхании. Гарри выглядел таким умиротворённым, таким спокойным, совершенно не замечающим притаившейся опасности и истекающих часов.

Драко достал свою счётную палочку из мантии и устроился поудобнее рядом с Поттером. Сейчас на палке было тринадцать отметин. Малфой, окунувшись в невеселые мысли о скором конце, снял кинжал с пояса и вонзил его в прутик. Затем он надавил на нож, делая зарубку, но тот соскользнул и порезал большой палец.

Это было практически неощутимо, но Драко с удивлённым шипением одёрнул руку, поднимая большой палец, чтобы осмотреть ранку.

Разрез не был глубоким. Единственная капля крови тянулась вниз по подушечке пальца. В неестественном свете костра она выглядела практически чёрной. В голову Драко пришла странная мысль.

_Что, если не чистота крови определяет магию, а магия дает крови иллюзию силы?_

При этой мысли он склонил голову, не совсем уверенный, имеет ли это вообще смысл. Не то чтобы тайны Вселенной имели сейчас большое значение. У Драко были дела понасущнее, которыми он мог бы заняться. Он взглянул мимо своего кровоточащего пальца на Гарри. Да, у него были более неотложные проблемы. Намного более важные вещи.

_Ты бы умер за него?_

Вздохнув, Драко вытащил палочку, быстро исцеляя порез. Он сунул её вместе со счётной палкой обратно в карман, заодно обтерев и вложив кинжал в ножны. Затем, после долгих раздумий, протянул руку и положил её на плечо Гарри.

— Уже утро? — пробормотал тот в полудрёме и взглянул на него мутным спросонок взглядом.

Драко не мог сдержать улыбку. 

— Нет, это я пришёл спать.

— А, ну, — он подвинулся под плащом, приподнимая его край. — Иди сюда.

Драко помедлил с приглашением, заметив, с какой лёгкостью Гарри принял его присутствие.

«Это всё из-за сонных чар, — сказал Драко себе, но логика напомнила ему, что заклинание должно было раствориться, как только Гарри заснул. — Может быть, он действительно очень истощён. Ну, я чувствую себя не лучше.»

Слишком уставший, чтобы думать об этом, Драко наконец заполз под плащ. И, разомлев от тепла Гарри рядом, быстро уснул.

***

В ту ночь слизеринцу приснился сон. Сначала он боялся, что его втянуло в очередную галлюцинацию от Волдеморта, но здесь не было ни пронизывающей тьмы, ни грохочущего голоса в голове. Долгое время не было ничего, кроме разрозненных образов и смутных мыслей. Лесные тропинки, остатки древних маггловских домов, кладбище. Скалистые склоны и грязные ручьи. Долгое время Драко бежал по своему сну в отчаянных поисках чего-то, но так и не нашёл ничего. Он понятия не имел, что ему было нужно, но, казалось, что вся его жизнь зависела от желания найти что-то. Он подбежал к месту, где тропинка, что вела его всё это время, поворачивала. 

— Вот оно! Прямо за поворотом! 

Но стоило ему свернуть, сон тут же переменился.

Он был уже не в лесу, а в хорошо обставленной комнате, которую слишком быстро узнал. Драко видел, как его мать сидела в своём любимом кресле в гостиной поместья Малфоев. Она выглядела так, словно не спала несколько дней, её глаза покраснели, а в руках она комкала носовой платок. Не поднимая взгляда на Драко, Нарцисса говорила с кем-то.

— Почему ты сбежал? — её голос был натянутым и напряжённым. — О, мой Драко, я говорила тебе не уходить! Я была так горда тобой! Люциус, это всё твоя вина! Ты позволил ему пойти на эту проклятую миссию, а теперь посмотри! К чему это всё привело! О Драко! — она вновь зарыдала, и Драко отвёл взгляд.

Его мать редко проявляла несдержанность. Драко только дважды видел, как она теряла контроль, один из этих случаев был, когда он впервые практически умолял отца позволить ему схватить Гарри — она почти отказывалась говорить с ним с той поры. Это, должно быть, его разум издевался над ним во сне. Драко оглянулся в попытках осмотреть комнату.

В другом конце гостиной стоял его отец, облокотившись о каминную полку. Его нахмуренные брови, гордый лоб и всё его лицо было всё ещё очерчено слабыми морщинами стресса и истощения от его краткого пребывания в Азкабане.

— Драко умолял меня позволить ему это сделать, и Тёмный Лорд принял окончательное решение! Он, а не я! Драко был слишком слаб, чтобы выполнить его, и он сам виноват, что...

— Он твой **сын**! — прокричала Нарцисса.

— Он больше не мой сын! 

— Да как ты смеешь!

Драко сполз по стене, пытаясь скрыться, но в то же время он отчаянно хотел, чтобы родители заметили его. Может быть, они были бы рады видеть его дома. Конечно, они были бы рады! Они же любили его! Но как только Драко шагнул вперёд, надеясь привлечь их внимание, сон снова изменился.

Он был в одном из кабинетов Хогвартса, в который входил только раз: кабинете Дамблдора. Старый волшебник тяжело опирался на стол, выглядя старше, чем когда-либо. Его письменный стол был усыпан копиями «Ежедневного Пророка», поверх которых громоздился толстый древний фолиант. Дамблдор смотрел на страницы книги, но, похоже, не видел их; его глаза были расфокусированы, он словно был не за столом, а где-то далеко. Сердце Драко вздрогнуло. Если Дамблдор услышит его или, может быть, ему удастся привлечь внимание старика, то он сможет попросить помощи. Драко был так занят, размышляя, как обозначить своё присутствие для Дамблдора, что ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он в _Хогвартсе_.

Тут же позабыв о директоре, он развернулся и выбежал из кабинета, пересекая коридор за коридором, летя в свою гостиную. Он так устал. Почему он не мог просто лечь в свою постель? Он заслужил отдых! Он так долго бегал.

Но Драко не мог спать прямо сейчас! Он должен был найти Снейпа! Северус нашёл бы противоядие от зелья Затмения души! Преисполненный решимости, Драко рванул быстрее. Когда он повернул за угол к подземельям, то внезапно оказался уже не в Хогвартсе, а в залах крепости Волдеморта. На его пути стоял сам Тёмный Лорд с блестящими красными глазами. Он безжалостно засмеялся в лицо Драко и сказал насмешливым тоном: 

— Ты бы умер за него, глупец?

Драко скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как он сам кричит, резко развернулся и побежал в другую сторону. Вниз по лестнице в темницы Волдеморта, сквозь холодные, мокрые коридоры, которые нашла Бидди. Впереди была пещера, которая вывела бы его в долину внизу, и — свобода. Свобода! Он мог сбежать! Он уже был почти там... и внезапно он оказался непонятно где, на краю какой-то поляны в глухом лесу.

Была глубокая ночь, луна зависла идеально круглым диском над самой головой. Перед ним стоял Гарри, он выглядел таким недосягаемым, испуганным и ужасно бледным в ярком свете луны. Гарри вдруг ахнул и рухнул на колени. Драко упал рядом, подхватывая его. Малфой зыркнул на луну — она начинала темнеть с одного бока. Гарри перед ним же словно угасал на глазах. Сначала казалось, что он просто становится бледнее, но стало ясно, что он становился прозрачным, будто исчезал из реальности. Драко пытался докричаться до него, но Гарри, похоже, уже не слышал. Небо становилось всё темнее, луна исчезала с чёрного небосвода, и Гарри исчезал вместе с ней. В отчаянии Драко пытался прижать его к себе крепче, но руки внезапно прошли сквозь Поттера. Он был едва ли материальнее призрака. Поддаваясь панике, Драко вновь бросился на Гарри, но лишь провалился сквозь загустевший воздух.

Драко проснулся от шока, тяжело дыша, и поднялся впопыхах, словно только что получил сильный удар под дых. Лес был тусклым, пронизанный лёгким серым туманом, что рассеивался, стоило ему попасть под золотые лучи утреннего зарева. Сквозь густые кроны деревьев Драко заметил, что вчерашние облака почти полностью рассеялись, освобождая небо для согревающего солнца. Он наклонился, ощупывая землю под собой и убеждаясь в том, что она твёрдая, что он действительно проснулся, хотя всё ещё подрагивал от тяжёлого кошмара. Драко замер на мгновение, в попытках отдышаться и стряхнуть последние остатки сна.

Наконец отбросив иррациональный страх, что Гарри мог действительно просто исчезнуть, он взглянул на своего друга. Рядом с ним Гарри всё ещё крепко спал, тихо посапывая.

*******

Night turns to day  
And I still have these questions  
Bridges will break  
Should I go forwards or backwards  
Night turns to day  
And I still get no answers  
Just a whisper  
(~Coldplay)  



	17. ...и прямо до утра

Гарри медленно очнулся от глубокого сна без сновидений. Он был так расслаблен, так хорошо отдохнул — просто чудесно. Он плохо спал уже несколько месяцев. Или недель. Или ровно три недели, с тех пор, как его похитили из Хогвартса посреди ночи?

Как только эта мысль проникла в сонный мозг Гарри, гриффиндорец тут же проснулся. Он сел, почувствовав окатившую его, подобно дозе кофеина, волну паники. Сегодня был последний день перед затмением. Последний шанс найти последний ингредиент. Меньше двадцати четырёх часов жизни, если план Драко не сработает.

Драко.

Гарри посмотрел вниз: место, где, как он думал, спал Малфой, пустовало. Поттер осмотрел палатку.

— Драко? — нет ответа. Гарри быстро протёр свои очки, надел их на нос и выбежал из палатки. — Драко, где… Ой!

— Да уж, быстро ты меня нашёл, — сказал Малфой, потирая лоб и отступая назад. — Но давай в следующий раз это будет менее болезненно?

Гарри тоже сделал пару шагов назад к палатке, растирая лоб и тем самым отзеркалив движения Драко.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Проснулся, а тебя там не было.

Драко убрал ладонь с лица и скрестил руки на груди. Он выглядел почти удивлённым.

— Я ходил в то же место, куда я хожу каждое утро. Помочиться. Ты уже успел заскучать по мне?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы бросить что-то в ответ, но передумал. Он отвёл взгляд.

— Я проснулся и понял, какой сегодня день. Немного запаниковал и хотел, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

— А-а-а, — протянул Драко. — Понимаю. Я никуда не уйду, Гарри.

— Я знаю, — ответил тот, всё ещё не глядя на слизеринца. Он обратил своё внимание на мешок с продуктами, лежащий на земле возле палатки. — Что нового на завтрак?

— А ты шутник, я смотрю, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но вообще, я покопался там этим утром, просто чтобы посмотреть, что смогу найти, и обнаружил около двух дюжин яиц вкрутую, которые были спрятаны под грудой бутербродов с солониной. Неудивительно, что мы их не нашли, верно?

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко — он улыбался. Поттер слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Теперь всё, что нам нужно, это тост с маслом и чай?

— Тост с маслом! — Драко застонал, усаживаясь на землю. — Не могу дождаться, когда смогу уже нормально поесть! Я же сейчас слюной изойду! При том, что уже позавтракал!

Гарри хмыкнул, плюхнулся напротив Драко и начал копаться в мешке. Действительно, там была большая куча яиц, где раньше лежали бутерброды с солониной.

— Ты мог бы съесть что-нибудь ещё. Разве не ты говорил, что нужно нормально питаться, чтобы были силы?

Драко выглядел так, словно собирался рассердиться, но вместо этого он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

— Всё, чего я хочу сейчас, это реально крепкая чашка кофе. Эспрессо подошёл бы. Я так устал.

Гарри поднял взгляд от яйца, которое очищал от скорлупы.

— Разве ты не использовал сонные чары на себе?

— Дело не в этом. Мне просто приснился кошмар. Разбудил меня в жуткую рань.

— Это же не было видение от Волдеморта, — с волнением спросил Гарри. — Если это был он…

Драко только махнул рукой.

— Я бы сразу сказал тебе об этом. Нет, это был просто странный, жуткий сон.

Гарри молчал, ожидая, что Драко начнёт описывать сон, но оказалось, что у того не было желания вспоминать ночной кошмар. С лёгким разочарованием покачав головой, Поттер снова переключил внимание на яйцо.

— Гарри… ты помнишь что-нибудь после того, как я наложил на тебя сонные чары?

Гарри нахмурился, буравя взглядом яйцо.

— Да нет. Как только ты их наложил, я почувствовал себя таким расслабленным. Учитывая, что прошлой ночью мы почти не спали, мне было очень легко заснуть. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто интересно. Ты что-то бормотал, но, наверное, ты просто говорил во сне.

— О, — произнёс Гарри с любопытством. — Да, я знаю, что разговариваю во сне. Обычно только тогда, когда мне что-то снится, но я не помню сегодняшних снов. Что я говорил?

Драко покачал головой, прежде чем ответить.

— Ничего важного. Просто случайные вещи. Я уже и не вспомню точно.

— Хм, — пробормотал Гарри, зная, что за словами Драко кроется что-то ещё. Он, честно говоря, не мог вспомнить ни черта с того момента, как Малфой наложил заклинание. Пусть и было чудесно иметь возможность погрузиться в сладкий и беззаботный сон, Гарри ненавидел такое воздействие на свою бдительность. Он никогда не был пьян, но задавался вопросом, были ли у заклинания некоторые подобные побочные эффекты. Под воздействием чего-то настолько расслабляющего он мог разболтать что-нибудь важное. И Гарри это совсем не нравилось.

— Драко, как именно работают эти чары?

— Я же говорил тебе, прежде чем зачаровать. Они расслабляют мышцы и снимают нервное напряжение, чтобы ты мог спокойно уснуть. Могу поспорить, что жена какого-нибудь волшебника-трудоголика изобрела это заклинание.

Гарри закончил чистить яйцо и откусил.

— И часто ты использовал его на себе? — спросил он с полным ртом.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Наверное, больше, чем следовало бы. Много раз на ночь перед матчами по квиддичу, и довольно часто в прошлом году. А этим летом… почти каждую ночь.

Гарри не ответил и быстро сунул последний кусочек яйца в рот.

Драко строго посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

— Если будешь так есть, то поперхнёшься. Последнее, что нам нужно, это… — вдруг его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что сказал. — Извини, Гарри. Я не это имел в виду.

Поттер был рад, что он уже проглотил своё яйцо, а то бы действительно подавился. Его нервы и так были уже на пределе, заставляя желудок протестовать даже против такого несущественного завтрака, и одного упоминания о смерти было достаточно, чтобы Гарри полностью потерял аппетит.

— Ты уже поел?

— Да, я же говорил.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Гарри. Он встал и вытер руки о штаны. — Давай соберём палатку и продолжим путь. Я хочу постараться найти это проклятое растение до полудня.

— Отличный план, — отметил Драко, поднимаясь ноги при помощи трости. — Мы сможем. Его, должно быть, легко найти.

Не доверяя своему голосу, Гарри только хмыкнул в ответ.

Буквально через десять минут ребята свернули лагерь, как будто никого там не было, и Гарри уже осматривал ветви каждого дерева, мимо которого они проходили. Если повезёт, они найдут ингредиент до полудня. Затем они смогут выбрать подходящее место и заранее приготовить зелье. Но даже если всё будет сделано идеально, Гарри знал, что ничто не успокоит его, пока он не увидит восход солнца следующим утром.

Даже когда он шёл, то чувствовал, как его тело потихоньку начинает дрожать, словно травинка на ветру перед приближающимся ураганом. Желудок делал невероятные кульбиты, и Гарри хотелось просто рвануть и бежать, пока он не упадёт от усталости, не в силах даже думать. Он чувствовал, как время ускользает и тяжёлая рука судьбы надвигается со спины, готовая схватить его в последнюю секунду. Возможно, чисто теоретически, если бежать достаточно быстро, то можно обогнать закат, восход луны, затмение и, в конце-концов, само время.

— Во сколько сегодня должно начаться затмение? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь казаться непринуждённым, словно его жизнь не зависела от этого события.

— Я думаю, что в самые первые часы суток, — прозвучал столь же нейтральный ответ. — Около двух, я полагаю.

— Ладно, — Гарри размышлял минуту, чувствуя, как его колотит. — Сколько времени нужно, чтобы сварить это зелье?

— Я же говорил. Около двух с половиной часов.

— Ох, ну ладно, — собственный голос, плоский и безжизненный, немного дрожащий, резал уши.

— Гарри, посмотри на меня.

Тот неохотно повиновался. Поттер попытался выглядеть спокойно и собранно, но по выражению лица Драко он мог сказать, что с треском провалился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы держать себя под контролем. Нервы начинали брать верх, и он чувствовал, как сердце бьётся в груди в сбивчивом ритме. Он на мгновение задержал дыхание, с усилием беря себя в руки, прежде чем почувствовал, что может ответить. Тем не менее, его голос дрожал, когда он заговорил:

— Я думаю… до меня наконец дошло. _Что_ случится сегодня вечером. Я так и знал, что это произойдёт.

Драко секунду обдумывал сказанное, затем пристально посмотрел на Гарри, смерив того добрым, но строгим взглядом.

— Сегодня случится то, что мы приготовим зелье, я приму его, и мы будем сидеть допоздна у костра, рассказывая всякие истории, а утром мы будем смеяться над тем, как победили Тёмного Лорда.

— Тебе легко говорить, — усмехнулся Гарри. Затем он наткнулся на ошеломлённый взгляд на лице Драко. Это только заставило его чувствовать себя хуже, добавляя к нервам ещё и вину. — Я не это хотел сказать! Чёрт! Я просто имел в виду, что утром, что бы ни произошло, ты всё ещё будешь здесь. А я… я могу…

— Гарри, — тихо сказал Драко, прерывая, — если бы я мог как-нибудь поменяться с тобой местами, я бы сделал это.

Как только прозвучали эти слова, в голове Гарри вспыхнула картинка. Он увидел ночное небо и Драко, медленно теряющего сознание. Увидел тело, неподвижно лежащее на земле, когда взошло солнце. А потом увидел себя, несущего безвольное тело Драко по лестнице Хогвартса. От этих картинок у себя в голове Гарри чуть не задохнулся.

— Ты же сейчас это не серьёзно, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя неожиданно рассерженным.

Драко лишь качнул головой.

— Серьёзно, — он вздохнул и отвернулся. — Если я потерплю неудачу сегодня вечером, я не знаю, как буду жить дальше. Я не могу представить, чтобы я добрался до Хогвартса без тебя, поэтому, если бы это было возможно, я бы предпочёл быть тем, кто не вернётся.

Это было не то, что Гарри хотел услышать. Во всяком случае, картинка в голове, которую он пытался изгнать, только обретала более реальные черты.

— Не говори так, — категорически заявил Гарри. — Не надо, — как бы он ни ненавидел саму мысль собственной смерти, но созерцание смерти Драко беспокоило Поттера гораздо глубже. Это бы только утяжелило бремя вины — ещё одна загубленная жизнь. И на этот раз жизнь Драко.

Малфой только пожал плечами. Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой. По крайней мере один из них должен был вернуться домой живым, и то, что сказал Драко… заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя очень неловко.

— Слушай, у нас и так уже достаточно поводов для беспокойства. Мне и так тошно без этого твоего заступничества, а ведь мы ещё даже ничего не начали! Разве не ты сам говорил мне думать позитивно? А теперь говоришь о своей смерти, словно это поможет мне чувствовать себя лучше! Знаешь, это не так! Так что даже если ты хочешь заниматься самобичеванием, то прошу меня во всё это не вовлекать!

Когда Драко не отреагировал, Гарри потёр лоб рукой, затем бросил взгляд на слизеринца. Возможно, стоит попробовать по-другому.

— Тебе не придётся меняться со мной, потому что у нас всё получится. И даже если нет, я знаю, что ты делаешь всё, что можешь. Ты не должен винить себя.

— Это просто смешно, — процедил Драко. Его голос и выражение лица сочились скепсисом. — Как я могу не винить себя? Гарри, мы здесь из-за меня. Это моя вина.

Поттер почувствовал, как что-то щёлкнуло в нём, и остановился. Он сомкнул челюсти, зажмурился и сжал кулак, как будто хотел ударить ближайший предмет.

— Хватит уже, — сказал он, — Драко, я тебя больше не виню, так что ты уже не можешь себя мучать! Ты две недели назад извинился, и я тебя простил! И вот что думаю я: того человека, который втянул нас в этот кошмар, здесь больше нет, но есть тот, кто нашёл возможность сбежать и спасти нас обоих.

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел, что Драко вглядывается в него с грустью и, возможно, некоторым удивлением.

— Я и есть тот человек, Гарри…

Пар, уже готовый повалить из ушей гриффиндорца, вдруг остыл, и в голове стало легко и пусто. Невысказанные слова умерли на языке, и Гарри наконец встретился глазами с Драко.

— Давай просто забудем об этом. Это ведь нам никак не поможет. Давай просто жить в настоящем? Если… если план не сработает… У меня осталось совсем немного времени. Не хочу тратить его на ссоры.

Драко не выглядел особо довольным, но всё-таки ответил:

— Да, хорошо.

Это принесло некоторое облегчение. Гарри кивнул, затем посмотрел через плечо Драко.

— Что ж, тогда мы должны продолжать искать? — спросил он с преувеличенным энтузиазмом.

Драко ничего не сказал, только повернулся и пошёл вперёд, осматривая деревья на наличие каких-либо признаков серебряных ягод и листьев омелы. Гарри попытался сделать глубокий, успокаивающий вздох, но получился очень поверхностный и рваный. Гриффиндорец понял, что успокоиться у него не получится, и просто последовал за Драко.

В противовес настроению Гарри, день был просто чудесный. Солнце ярко светило, ветер был прохладным, и маленькие барашки облаков лениво плыли по голубым просторам над головой. Гарри слушал щебет птиц, стараясь не думать о том, чем в итоге обернётся этот день. Изредка какая-нибудь ветка дерева прогибалась и качалась под весом белки-акробатки. Лес жил своей жизнью, заметил Гарри, и молчание между ним и Драко угнетало. Однако говорить было нечего. Они уже оба знали, что поставлено на карту.

Казалось, что лес всё сгущается. Дубы, высокие кусты орешника и стройные берёзы поднимались всё выше, свет, пробивающийся сквозь листья, обретал зеленоватый оттенок. Однако когда Гарри поднял глаза, то увидел, что некоторые листья уже подёрнулись желтизной и медленно умирают в преддверии осени. Эта мысль не пришлась ему по душе.

— Какое сегодня число? — внезапно спросил Гарри.

Драко от неожиданного вопроса застыл рядом.

— Сегодня… двадцать шестое сентября.

— Получается, мы пропустили равноденствие?

Драко склонил голову.

— Мы его не пропустили. Просто провели его тут.

Не то чтобы Гарри хотел развивать эту тему, но ему нужно было хоть что-то сказать, чтобы не погружаться опять в гнетущую тишину. К тому же, этот разговор был более нейтральным.

— Что мы делали тогда?

Драко сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. Он поднял руки и стал сгибать пальцы, иногда кивая себе или отрицательно качая головой.

— Ну, тут, конечно, сложно разобраться, но я думаю, что это был день, когда ты… э-э… упал в ту расщелину.

— А-а, — тихо сказал Гарри. В памяти тут же всплыли обрывочные воспоминания. — Это тот же день, когда ты вошёл в реку, помнишь?

— О да. Я уже почти забыл, честно говоря.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Как ты мог забыть это? Это было… ну… это ведь было для тебя достижением, разве нет?

— Гарри, увидев, как земля чуть не поглотила тебя заживо, и… как бы мне это сказать? — голос Драко был пронизан печалью. — Гарри, если бы ты видел себя, когда я вытащил тебя из той дыры, поверь мне, ты бы и сам забыл остальные события целого дня.

Эти слова застал Гарри врасплох.

— Я уверен, что получал травмы и серьёзнее. Особенно со всеми приключениями, которые мне довелось пережить.

Драко моргнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Знаешь, я раньше никогда не видел тебя так близко, когда ты был ранен. Да и мадам Помфри, вероятно, действовала всегда очень быстро.

— Пожалуй, — сказал Гарри. Хотя он не был уверен, почему, он не был полностью удовлетворён ответом Драко. Он попробовал стряхнуть с себя это ощущение и ещё раз сосредоточенно осмотрел окружающие деревья.

— Ну ладно, а что омела делает в зелье? Я, кажется, раньше не видел её упоминаний в рецептах.

— О, омела использовалась древними мастерами зелий в качестве катализатора, чтобы повысить магические свойства других ингредиентов и улучшить общее действие зелья, — тут же откликнулся Драко. Кажется, он чувствовал себя куда легче, просто извлекая школьные знания из памяти, и Гарри был рад подыграть ему.

— А почему её не используют в настоящее время? — спросил он с искренним любопытством.

— Ну, тут всё просто. Омела в какой-то момент изжила себя. Со временем зельевары увеличивали эффективность основных ингредиентов и находили лучшие катализаторы. Сейчас, я полагаю, мы в основном используем омелу как рождественское украшение, потому что она довольно красивая. Но я не совсем уверен, откуда пошла традиция поцелуев под ней.

Гарри небрежно кивал, слушая, но внезапно остановился.

— Подожди, я думал, ты не знал, как магглы используют омелу!

Настала очередь Драко удивляться.

— Магглы используют её так же, как и волшебники? Я думал, что ты имел в виду что-то другое… ты же мне так и не сказал, для чего они её использовали! Я просто думал… что для каких-нибудь других целей… ну… в отличие от нас. Как, чёрт возьми, магглы узнали об этом?

Драко выглядел глубоко оскорблённым, и Гарри не мог не посмеяться над ним.

— Возможно, магглы и волшебники связаны крепче, чем ты думаешь.

Драко в ответ нахмурился.

— Я очень сомневаюсь в этом. Ну и ладно, это неважно. Почему ты не сказал мне, для чего магглы используют омелу, когда я спросил?

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, что к щекам прилила кровь.

— Э-э… потому что ты стоял под ней… и я не хотел, чтобы ты вдруг подумал… э-э… блин…

Лицо Драко тоже слегка порозовело, но слизеринец явно позабавился.

— О боже, Гарри. Не хотел говорить, чтобы не пришлось целоваться?

— Не думаю, что я был бы обязан… э… учитывая обстоятельства… чёрт, сейчас же не Рождество! — теперь Гарри чувствовал себя крайне взволнованным и молча проклинал землю, на которой стоял. Вот бы под ногами в сей же миг образовалась ещё одна дыра и проглотила его. — Кроме того, ты же парень!

К изумлению Гарри, Драко манерно пригладил волосы пятернёй.

— Ну, я очень рад, что ты заметил. И мои глаза серые, о чём ты тоже, кажется, говорил.

Гарри был теперь не просто взволнован, но ещё и жутко смущен.

— Ну и что? Какое это имеет отношение к ситуации?

Выражение лица Драко смягчилось, и он посмотрел на Гарри со смешением во взгляде снисходительности и какой-то беспомощности.

— Ах милый, невинный Гарри, — сказал он с придыханием, больше для себя, чем для Поттера.

— А?

— Я всё объясню тебе потом.

В одно мгновение лёгкость, которую Гарри чувствовал, исчезла, сменившись резким осознанием того, как быстро истекает его время. Это был удар под дых, и Драко сразу осознал, что только что сказал.

— Гарри, это не… чёрт. Гарри… я… я могу объяснить всё сейчас. Если хочешь.

В глазах слизеринца плескалась жалость, а это сейчас было последнее, чего хотел Поттер.

— Нет, Драко, — сказал он тяжело. — Не знаю. Я просто хочу найти омелу, порезать её и бросить в зелье. Я хочу вернуться домой. И есть ещё много вещей, которые я хочу сделать, прежде чем умру, так что давайте вернёмся к попытке отложить мою преждевременную кончину, хорошо?

— О, — только и сказал Драко. Он выглядел явно удручённым. Гарри поморщился.

— Ты можешь сказать мне… всё, что ты хотел… после того, как мы найдём омелу, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Драко. — Но есть кое-что, что ты должен знать сейчас.

— Что?

— Для этого зелья не нужно резать омелу. Надо просто собрать её ягоды и размельчить их в ступке отдельно от листьев.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Ладно, ладно. Выпендрёжник.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Уж чья бы корова мычала.

Гарри мог только закатить глаза.

— Ну хорошо! Ты выиграл!

Драко томно вздохнул.

— Вот бы мне почаще слышать эту фразу. «Драко, ты выиграл. Драко, ты прав. Драко, твой ангельский свет и великолепие затмевают само солнце».

Гарри покачал головой, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Только Драко мог сказать что-нибудь подобное. Фактически, это была одна из его причуд, которые Гарри начал ценить… каким-то немыслимым образом.

Поттер вернулся к своим поискам, но Драко вдруг громко откашлялся. Гарри бросил на него взгляд.

— Да?

— Ты сказал… э… чёрт, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня как-то не так понял.

— Ну, ты уже и так подпортил мне настроение, так что выкладывай.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — саркастично протянул он, но прежде, чем Гарри успел съязвить в ответ, вздохнул и опустил голову. — Ты сказал… что ты хотел сделать много всяких вещей… Ну и… я хотел спросить… что же такого ты бы хотел попробовать?

Это застало гриффиндорца врасплох. На самом деле, он не думал об этом. Учитывая, что план может не сработать, Гарри предположил, что уже, пожалуй, поздновато беспокоиться об этом, но теперь, когда Драко спросил, мысль не хотела уходить из головы. Всё, что он когда-либо хотел сделать, но никогда не представлялся шанс. Это нечестно! Почему всё так несправедливо!

Гарри не заметил, что сжал кулаки, пока не почувствовал, как рука Драко мягко коснулась его.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — нерешительно сказал тот. — Я просто хотел… о чёрт. Прости, что спросил.

С некоторым усилием Гарри расслабил руки.

— Ну, — медленно протянул он, — я всегда хотел пойти в поход…

На мгновение Драко тупо уставился на него. Затем по его лицу расползлась досада.

— Ну что мне с тобой делать? — сказал он себе под нос, качая головой.

— Ну, — ответил Гарри, внезапно чувствуя искорку веселья, — ты можешь показать мне, что надо делать с омелой, когда мы её найдём.

У Драко отвисла челюсть, и лицо приобрело крайне странное выражение. Гарри задавался вопросом, неужели Малфоя так поразил двойной смысл фразы. Поттер махнул рукой перед глазами слизеринца.

— Драко? Эй, ты тут? Земля вызывает Драко. Ау…

Глаза Малфоя медленно сфокусировались, но не на Гарри, а на чём-то за его плечом.

— Омела…

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Да, Драко, ты можешь показать мне, что…

— Нет, Гарри! — вскрикнул он, внезапно указывая за спину Поттера, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от волнения на своей здоровой ноге. — Омела! Смотри!

Гарри обернулся. Перед ними был огромный бук, стоящий на краю широкой поляны. Сначала Гарри не рассмотрел омелу, но, приглядевшись и проследив взглядом направление, куда указывал Драко… и вот она. На ветке, по крайней мере в двадцати футах от земли, но вне всякого сомнения, это были листва и ягоды омелы. В одно мгновение всё остальное было забыто.

— Ты нашел её! — воскликнул Гарри. — Мерлин, слава богу! Драко, я и вправду готов расцеловать тебя прямо сейчас! — он полез в карман и схватил палочку.

Гарри нацелился на пучок омелы и уже вот-вот готов был крикнуть «Акцио!», когда рука Драко резко оттолкнула его.

— Не используй магию!

— Ч-что? — заикнулся Гарри от неожиданности. — Почему?

Драко качал головой и бормотал себе что-то под нос. Гарри мог разобрать пару фраз: «идиот», «разрушить всё» и «не слушал Снейпа». Прежде чем Поттер успел разозлиться, Драко посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, почему нам никогда не позволяли использовать палочки, чтобы достать или нарезать какой-нибудь ингредиент для зелья, за очень редким исключением?

— Э-э… на самом деле… ну… нет.

К счастью для Гарри, Драко не выглядел слишком самодовольным.

— Использование любой магии на объекте оставляет след. Для обычных вещей это не имеет значения… но для зелий… даже малейшее изменение магических свойств его элементов может полностью изменить его эффект. Вот почему на занятиях всё надо было нарезать, очищать, давить и толочь вручную.

— Значит, даже простое заклинание призыва… — медленно сказал Гарри.

— Да. Может, оно и не испортит… но готов ли ты рисковать из-за этого своей жизнью?

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Ну, раз так… но как тогда я должен её достать? — Гарри знал ответ ещё до того, как его озвучили.

— Что? Вот только не говори мне, что ты никогда раньше не лазал по деревьям!

— Я знаю, что… да, я лазал по деревьям, умник, — проворчал Гарри, повернувшись и шагнув к буку. — И, конечно же, ты туда не полезешь, поэтому придётся мне.

— Я поймаю тебя, если ты упадёшь, — легко сказал Драко.

Гарри прожёг его взглядом.

— Спасибо, Драко.

— Обращайся.

Поттер покачал головой и вернулся к поставленной задаче. Он хотел просто вскарабкаться по веткам, но обнаружил, что упереться при подъёме не на что. На самом деле дерево было намного выше и шире, чем казалось издалека, и даже самая низкая ветвь росла выше головы гриффиндорца. Она также была слишком толстой, чтобы просто обхватить её, даже если бы Гарри подпрыгнул и смог подтянуться.

— Э-э… — он оглянулся через плечо. — Ты видишь какие-нибудь сучки или что-то, на что можно опереться, со своего места?

— Вообще-то… хм. Нет, не вижу.

Гарри отступил чуть назад и осмотрел дерево. Как и у любого бука, у него была гладкая кора, поэтому о том, чтобы влезть по самому стволу, не могло быть и речи. Если же он ухватится за ветку над головой, то всё равно не сможет подтянуться к ней. А сверху, на одной веточке, уселась омела, злорадствуя и дразня парней.

Гарри заставил себя расслабиться, разжимая стиснутые челюсти. Это не помогло. Он повернулся, чтобы подойти к Драко, но тот уже стоял рядом с ним под деревом.

— Знаешь, — осторожно сказал Малфой, глядя на ту самую ветвь, — может, я и не могу использовать магию на омеле, но я могу использовать её на тебе.

— Что?

— Ну… я мог бы поднять тебя до ветки.

Гарри моргнул. И ещё раз. Посмотрел на ветку над головой, затем снова на Драко.

— Она… э-э… она высоко. Думаешь, ты действительно сможешь это сделать?

— Я смогу, — сказал Драко, но в его голосе ощущалось небольшое колебание. — Мои чары левитации не самые лучшие, но я тренировался.

— О, это так обнадёживает.

Драко, похоже, здорово обиделся на это. Он угрюмо нахмурился.

— Ну, если _ты_ хочешь поднять меня, я мог бы попробовать сорвать её.

Гарри посмотрел на удручённое выражение лица Драко.

— Дай мне свой кинжал, — сказал он.

Драко слегка опешил от внезапной команды.

— Что?

— Ну, если я собираюсь срезать растение, когда доберусь туда, мне он понадобится, верно?

Драко открыл рот, но тут же снова закрыл его и смущённо улыбнулся.

— О, да. Конечно, — одним плавным движением он передал кинжал Гарри.

Тот взял его, но не двинулся с места. Долгое время он стоял там, глядя на Драко, затем посмотрел на омелу над головой. Когда Поттер оглянулся, Малфой странно посмотрел на него. Гарри едва удалось сдержаться, чтобы не покраснеть.

— Нам лучше сделать это поскорее.

— Да уж, — нейтрально сказал Драко, а затем сделал шаг назад.

Гарри много раз летал с помощью магии. Будь то метла или Фордик, нелегально перелетевший пол-Британии, — воздух был его владениями. Однако на этот раз всё было совсем иначе. Сейчас не было никакого физического объекта, которым надо было управлять. Вместо этого Гарри почувствовал странную лёгкость, охватившую тело. Последовал небольшой рывок — и ноги оторвались от земли.

Гарри начал потихоньку набирать высоту. Драко смотрел на него, крепко держа палочку и сжав челюсти, словно акробат, балансирующий на канате. Без страховки. Гарри чуть вздрогнул от этой мысли и быстро поднял голову. Ветка неумолимо приближалась к нему. Ещё пара футов…

Гарри протянул руку и ухватился за ветвь. Тело вновь потяжелело — чары левитации ослабли, но не исчезли совсем. Приспосабливаясь к частичной невесомости, Гарри осторожно подтянулся и уселся на ветви. Поймав равновесие, он сглотнул и наконец выдохнул.

— Хорошо, Драко. Я на месте!

Мгновение спустя он почувствовал, как чары растворились, и Гарри переключил своё внимание на шаровидную охапку паразитического растения на ветке перед собой.

— Драко, сколько нам нужно?

— Ну, — послышался ответ снизу, — для зелья требуется семь больших листьев и семь ягод, но я думаю, что лучше иметь несколько про запас. Похоже, что их там много, так что собери как минимум вдвое больше, на случай, если вдруг что-нибудь случится.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, не отрывая глаз от ветки перед собой. Он запустил руку в пучок растения, нашел стебель и быстро подсёк его лезвием. Он повторил действие ещё два раза и взял срезанную зелень. — Так, я сейчас сброшу тебе, — Гарри глянул вниз и увидел, что Драко пристально смотрит на него с земли. — Ловишь?

Малфой кивнул, но затем вдруг покачал головой. Он полез в дорожный мешок, вытащил мантию, быстро увеличил её и расстелил на земле под Гарри.

— Теперь бросай. Так мы не потеряем ни одной ягодки.

— Хорошая идея, — очень аккуратно, так, чтобы не навредить растению больше необходимого, Гарри распутал стебли с остальными тонкими веточками омелы, вытянул руку над плащом и отпустил. Ветер немного сбил их в сторону, но они мягко приземлились среди синих складок ткани. Гарри улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд с омелы на Драко.

Тот широко улыбался.

— Ну что, белка, готов спускаться?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Вообще-то, я тут подумал о том, чтобы остаться жить на этом дереве. Сейчас начну заготавливать орехи на зиму. Конечно, я готов спускаться!

Драко засмеялся, но быстро сосредоточился и посмотрел в лицо Гарри. Через несколько секунд Поттер почувствовал, как заклинание левитации снова подхватывает его тело. Он отпустил сук под собой и приподнялся в воздух. Драко отвёл его в сторону, а затем медленно начал опускать. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ноги Гарри коснулись земли, но это было таким облегчением — снова чувствовать твёрдую почву под собой, когда он приземлился перед Драко. И снова гриффиндорец ощутил, как чары быстро рассеялись.

Драко расслабил сомкнутые челюсти и вздохнул с облегчением.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

— И кто сказал, что твои чары левитации не самые лучшие?

— Ну, экзаменатор из Министерства, который оценил мои Чары на СОВ, — проворчал Драко, — но у меня была причина для провала.

— Да?

Драко выглядел довольно огорчённым.

— Думаю, что уже рассказывал тебе… просто не так подробно. Я тогда отвлёкся на тебя. У меня… э… всегда была плохая привычка делать это.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — спросил Гарри, делая шаг ближе.

Драко тут же покраснел.

— Да ладно, Гарри… Я не мог игнорировать тебя с самого первого дня в школе, вот уже пять лет.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — со знанием дела сказал Малфой, — ты был надоедливым засранцем, который стремился подпортить мне жизнь при любом удобном случае. Куда бы я ни посмотрел, ты делал что-то, чтобы очаровать профессоров, произвести впечатление на других студентов и выставить меня дураком. Я не мог просто игнорировать тебя, хотя очень пытался. И затем ты входишь прямо посреди моего экзамена, где я исполнял самое лучшее заклинание левитации, которое только можно себе представить, — да мой бокал просто танцевал в воздухе. Стоило мне только повернуться, чтобы ухмыльнуться тебе, и — бац!

Хотя тон Драко был серьёзным, Гарри знал слизеринца достаточно хорошо, чтобы по выражению его глаз понять, что тот шутит. Быстро приняв тот же настрой, Гарри склонил голову и задумчиво сжал губы.

— Твоя оценка стремительно полетела вниз, прямо как тот бокал.

Драко нахмурился. Гарри засмеялся.

— Ну, я тоже не мог игнорировать тебя, знаешь. Ты бросал мне в лицо вызовы на дуэль и так и не приходил…

— Только один раз, — пробормотал Драко.

—…ты стал ловцом Слизерина, и иногда, клянусь, ты делал что-то не ради себя, а только для того, чтобы превзойти меня.

— Да, это так. Очень действенно, — Драко казался ещё менее впечатлённым.

— И, что самое приятное, ты приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы организовать этот прекрасный поход нам двоим.

Драко на секунду опешил, не уверенный, всерьёз ли Гарри это сказал. Малфой быстро разобрался, потому что на губах у него заиграла улыбка, как и у Поттера. Он бросил осознанный взгляд на ветку дерева, где Гарри сидел всего минуту назад.

— Из нас получилась отличная команда, ты так не думаешь?

Гарри проследил за взглядом Драко. Ветвь сейчас совсем не казалась ближе, хотя он уже побывал там. Если бы у Драко дрогнула рука… что ж… гриффиндорец даже не хотел думать об этом. Ведь всё получилось.

— Да, — сказал Гарри. Он оторвал взгляд от дерева и встретился глазами с Драко. — Да, ты прав. Это довольно забавно, но мы бы не выжили друг без друга. Ни один из нас не зашёл бы так далеко в одиночку.

Драко внезапно открыл рот, словно только что что-то понял.

— Мерлин, вот что… — и захлопнул обратно.

— Вот что… что?

Драко покачал головой.

— Просто кое-что, о чём я думал прошлой ночью.

— М-м? — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Не хочешь просветить меня?

— Я… хорошо… Я просто заметил, как сильно мы полагаемся друг на друга. Ты делал то, что я не умею, а я — то, что не можешь ты. И каждый из нас спасал второму жизнь. Это всё так странно, — Драко немного помедлил. — Я… не привык полагаться на других… но мы и правда хорошая команда.

Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку.

— Должен признать, я удивлён, но да, я с тобой согласен, — он сделал маленький шажок ближе к Драко. — И знаешь, что?

— Что? — спросил Малфой почти шёпотом.

— Что бы ни случилось сегодня вечером… эти последние две недели были… чем-то действительно особенным, — улыбка Гарри дрогнула, и он начал чувствовать себя немного подавленным. Казалось, что он говорит это сейчас на случай, если потом шанса высказаться не будет. Ему было немного жарко под шерстяным джемпером, и Гарри пожалел, что не снял его раньше. Тем не менее, он должен был сказать что-то важное, и теперь, похоже, пришло время. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Я рад, что наконец-то познакомился с Драко. Не только с Малфоем. И я благодарен за это.

Драко, должно быть, почувствовал ноту прощания в голосе гриффиндорца, потому что нахмурился, несмотря на собственное, тут же последовавшее признание:

— Я тоже рад, что познакомился с тобой, Гарри. И у нас будет ещё полно времени, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга.

Улыбка Гарри исчезла.

— Да, — сказал он, охваченный новым страхом.

В этот момент он понял, что действительно хочет познакомиться с Драко ещё ближе. Последние две недели кружились в голове, и он понял, что за это время узнал Драко так, как никогда не знал никого другого. Конечно, Гарри проходил через огонь и воду с Роном и Гермионой, но тогда всё было иначе. Совсем по-другому. Две недели изоляции, совместного путешествия, обмена секретами, сна спиной к спине и даже спасение друг друга создали своего рода дружбу, которая никогда не повторится. Это было что-то редкое и драгоценное, что нужно было обязательно сохранить. Они подошли к моменту, когда могли предвидеть слова и действия друг друга, знали все болевые точки и делили одно на двоих чувство юмора. Как соседние кусочки пазла, подходили друг другу. Если Гарри не справится сегодня вечером, он так много потеряет — возможность победить Волдеморта, шанс защитить волшебный мир и свою новую дружбу с Драко. Казалось, что теперь одной из немногих вещей, которые держали Гарри на плаву и не давали сдаваться, стало то, что ему нельзя было бросать Драко. Он просто не мог.

— Мы вместе пережили уже так много, — сказал Гарри, — и мы справимся.

Драко шагнул ближе. Теперь они были всего в футе друг от друга, и Гарри почти почувствовал, как Малфой дрожит. Избыток чувств, страх, беспокойство… неважно, что вызвало такую реакцию у Драко, но оно начало пробирать и Гарри.

— Конечно, — сказал Драко. Даже его голос дрожал. — Знаешь… В-Волдеморт не выстоит. Мы оба против него… на лопатки его уложим, верно?

Ложная бравада словно сняла камень с плеч, и Гарри слабо рассмеялся.

— Легко. Чёрт, да он ведь уже проиграл однажды младенцу, — пошутил он, хотя на самом деле не верил ни единому слову. Уголок рта Драко дёрнулся, словно тот тоже попытался улыбнуться.

— Должно быть, это был очень сильный ребёнок.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он не был особенным, — сказал Поттер, чувствуя, что слова стали честнее. — Он просто… ему просто повезло, что там был кто-то, кто… кому он был нужен. Очень сильно.

Драко вздрогнул, но посмотрел в глаза Гарри с глубокой искренностью. Хотя он был всего в нескольких шагах, он не отступил.

— Ты нужен мне.

Это было простое, сердечное признание, и Гарри почувствовал его до глубины души.

— Я знаю. Вот почему всё получится, — он вернул свою полуулыбку, — но пока… мы нашли омелу… — он многозначительно посмотрел на ветку над ними. — Кажется, я предлагал тебе показать мне, что делать с ней, как только мы её найдём.

В одно мгновение лицо Драко сменилось с преисполненного чувств на настороженное. Он дважды моргнул.

— Ч-что?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты же говорил… отделить ягоды от листьев. Не резать, а подавить. Вот это всё. Нам ведь зелье варить надо.

Долгое время Драко недоверчиво смотрел на него, но в конце концов улыбнулся.

— Ага.

***

Они расположились чуть в стороне от бука, с видом на большой пологий луг, окружённый густым лесом. Было далеко за полдень, судя по положению солнца в небе, но воздух всё равно стоял приятно тёплый. При любых других обстоятельствах это было бы идеальное место для пикника. Они расстелили мантию, развели небольшой волшебный костёр и даже достали немного оставшегося печенья. Однако никакой это был не пикник. Здесь готово было развернуться настоящее поле битвы.

Драко осмотрел свои запасы. Все ингредиенты лежали и словно ждали его действий. В стороне стоял котёл, трансфигурированный Гарри, с небольшим количеством воды, которая, шаг за шагом, могла превратиться во что-то, что могло спасти жизнь Поттера. Либо забрать её у него. Драко подумал, что грань между двумя возможными исходами намного тоньше, чем он мог себе представить.

Гарри сидел рядом с мантией, обхватив руками колени, стараясь не слишком навязчиво подглядывать через плечо Драко. Раз уж ему было легче наблюдать за процессом, Драко не собирался его останавливать. У Гарри и так было достаточно поводов для беспокойства. Не нужно ещё больше волновать его из-за простых манер.

Драко скользнул взглядом по его лицу. Поттер заметно нервничал и молчал с того момента, как трансфигурировал котёл. Драко раздражённо покачал головой и оглянулся на свои ингредиенты. Надо было начинать.

— Ты хотел помочь мне, Гарри? — спросил он ровным спокойным голосом. Последовала длительная пауза, прежде чем Гарри ответил:

— Если только я тебе не помешаю и не испорчу всё.

— Не испортишь, — уверенно сказал Драко, — здесь же нет стоящего над душой Снейпа.

Гарри издал невнятный звук, который Драко принял за согласие.

— Хорошо. Я начну очищать и нарезать аир. Если хочешь, то, пока я это делаю, можешь оборвать листья полыни со стеблей, а затем измельчить ровно двадцать восемь листьев.

— Двадцать восемь, — повторил Гарри. — Я попробую.

— Я знаю, ты сможешь, — Драко переключил своё внимание на корень аира. Посторонние мысли были выкинуты из головы во избежание ошибок. Итак, он принялся чистить корень, а затем как можно аккуратнее нарезать его кинжалом. Когда он закончил, его руки были покрыты соком растения, но Драко был уверен, что его было достаточно для зелья. Он поднял голову и взглянул на Гарри.

— Ну, как?

Тот показал ему маленькую чашку, в которой лежала кучка влажной серо-зелёной массы.

— Так пойдёт?

Драко зачерпнул совсем чуть-чуть и растёр в пальцах. Он кивнул в знак одобрения.

— То что надо. Теперь иди и положи это прямо в котёл. Всё до капли. Так, ладно. Я сейчас буду добавлять аир, по кусочку, а ты в это время будешь помешивать против часовой стрелки тисовой веткой, пока зелье не пожелтеет и не испустит облако горохово-зелёного дыма. Понял?

Гарри слабо кивнул в ответ. От Драко не укрылось, как судорожно сжались пальцы гриффиндорца, когда тот взял ветку. Как дрожала губа Гарри, пока он не прикусил её зубами. Никто из них ничего не сказал, пока клубок ярко-зелёного дыма не возвестил о готовности к следующему шагу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко с облегчением. — Теперь мы должны поставить котёл на огонь примерно на десять минут. Когда от него пойдёт жёлтый дымок и зелье станет в насыщенного тыквенного оттенка, приступим с следующему этапу.

Гарри без промедления поставил котёл на огонь. Зафиксировав его в устойчивом положении, Поттер откинулся назад с глухим стуком.

— Драко, как ты так хорошо помнишь все эти детали?

— Я провёл несколько дней лишь с этой книгой под рукой, и делать было нечего, кроме как изучать зелье… и я предполагал, что сам Тёмный Лорд будет проверять меня на нём. Поэтому я запомнил его — каждую мелочь, до точки — так что мог бы вспомнить её даже во сне.

— Именно это зелье? — спросил вдруг Гарри. Сердце Драко подступило к горлу.

— Ну, это зелье, конечно, но с некоторой разницей.

Гарри прищурился.

— Ты не говорил мне ни про какую разницу.

Не то чтобы Драко не хотел ничего объяснять. У него просто не было ответа. По крайней мере, подходящего. Его рот открывался и закрывался, и Малфой надеялся, что из него вылетит что-то разумное.

— Это трудно объяснить…

— Ну что ж, — коротко сказал Гарри, схватив пергамент с диаграммой заклинания и сунув его в руки Драко, — возможно, ты покажешь мне.

Малфой уставился на диаграмму. _Думай быстро, Драко. Мерлинова борода, думай быстрее!_

— Всё дело в айве, — внезапно сказал он. — Смотри, смертоносность оригинального зелья основана на магических свойствах беладонны, которая работает на ненависти атакующего. Чем сильнее ненависть мага, тем сильнее эффект. Так и вытягивается жизнь из жертвы при помощи беладонны. Семена айвы — её магическая противоположность, и, как бы глупо это ни звучало, в этом зелье они будут работать, основываясь на… ну… они должны дать противоположный эффект, зависящий от эмоционального и психического состояния того, кто выпьет зелье. О, Мерлин, Поттер, я ужасно объясняю такие вещи. Это очень старый рецепт, и мне сложно ориентироваться. Я достаточно хорошо объяснил?

Гарри странно смотрел на него, и казалось, не поверил ни единому слову. Наконец, он снова отвернулся.

— Конечно, мне всё понятно, — сказал он с горечью.

— Гарри, я… — Драко остановился. Что он мог сказать? — Я хотел бы рассказать яснее, но не могу.

— Всё в порядке. Я понял.

Он сказал это так грубо и резко, что Драко выпалил без раздумий:

— Да я и сам не понимаю всё до конца!

Гарри поднял голову, поражённо и обвиняющее уставившись на Драко, — или, может быть, тому просто показалось.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты шутишь, потому что если ты и правда не понимаешь, то я просто в полной заднице!

— Я…

— Драко, мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной, — Гарри взволнованно сглотнул. — Я должен доверять тебе… потому что мне страшно.

Драко бросил взгляд на котёл, в котором зелье всё ещё пузырилось, но цвета не сменило, а затем посмотрел на солнце, уже опустившееся заметно ниже с того времени, как они начали варить. С тяжёлым сердцем Малфой сел на землю, закинув ногу на небольшой камень. Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы принять это — правду о природе зелья и о том, что она для него значила, но он ещё не был готов рассказать об этом.

Драко не мог заставить себя сказать Гарри, что это зелье действительно было таким же, как и то, которое сейчас плещется в кубке Тёмного Лорда, ожидая заката. Одни и те же ингредиенты, один и тот же процесс приготовления, вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Единственное, что отличало бы действие этого зелья от того, которое было у Волдеморта, — вовсе не материальная основа. А реальный ядовитый элемент в ритуале: эмоциональная составляющая. Семена беладонны и айвы не имели к этому никакого отношения. Зелье было всего лишь инструментом, с помощью которого Волдеморт мог добраться до Гарри, и лишь его чистая ненависть к юному врагу убила бы Поттера. Ничто иное. Ненависть уничтожает. Разрушает. И убивает.

И согласно теории Драко, его единственная надежда спасти Гарри состояла в том, чтобы противопоставить достаточно сильную противоположно заряженную эмоциональную волну.

Как он мог объяснить что-то подобное Гарри? _Гарри, мне тяжело тебе это говорить, но ты должен знать, что Волдеморт попытается убить тебя примитивным, опаляюще-горьким чувством, и твой единственный шанс выжить зависит о того, как сильно я лю… насколько ты важен для меня, и хватит ли этого, чтобы преодолеть ненависть психованного Тёмного волшебника._ О да, это было бы потрясающе.

И даже если ему удастся сказать это вслух, он будет чувствовать себя слишком неловко, слишком смущённым, возможно, даже до такой степени, что эмоционально отгородится от Гарри и только упустит шанс спасти ему жизнь. Но, возможно, был способ сказать Поттеру правду, не раскрывая ему всей истины. Драко посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза.

— Гарри, Древнее волшебство действительно очень странное. Я признаю… что кое-что недоговариваю… но — пусть это прозвучит дико — я боюсь, что если расскажу тебе всё, это может сильно повлиять на исход… или даже привести к тому, что наш план не сработает.

Это была не вся правда, но Драко был честен. Гарри, похоже, не купился на это.

— Как то, что ты скажешь… как это может изменить эффект зелья? Что это за зелье?

— Это зелье древней магии, — прямо ответил Драко. — Она… отличается б _о_ льшим разнообразием от современной магии. Многое основано на эмоциональном состоянии волшебников или намерении заклинателя. Волшебники иногда случайно насылали болезни на людей просто потому, что вдруг разозлились. Как думаешь, откуда пошла бубонная чума? Конечно, сейчас она уже никому не страшна, но, как я уже сказал, всё это основывалось на эмоциональном настрое волшебника. В некоторых случаях одно и то же зелье могло дать совершенно разные эффекты в зависимости от того, как его использовали. Всё это мутно и очень неоднозначно. Это зелье, или ритуал, в общем, то, с чем мы работаем… у него есть три главных аспекта: зелье, затмение и эмоция. И, скажу тебе честно… Я боюсь, что если расскажу всё о том, как работает зелье, это действительно изменит результат, потому что это повлияет на твоё эмоциональное состояние… и моё тоже.

Гарри скептически уставился на него, и Драко уже почти подался панике.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри! Я умоляю тебя, доверься мне. Если ты хочешь, чтобы всё сработало… Мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне. Ты сказал… недавно… что веришь мне. И сейчас мне это нужно больше всего. Пожалуйста.

Секунды тянулись мучительно медленно. Лицо и осанка Гарри оставались напряжёнными и осторожными, и он выглядел так, будто внутри у него происходила нешуточная борьба. Казалось, что он и сам был готов вскочить и подраться. Наконец его плечи немного опустились, и он резко выдохнул.

— Я тебе доверяю, Драко. Я просто… Такое чувство, что я просто сижу здесь, жду, когда закончится время, и даже не понимаю, что должно произойти. Я ненавижу ничего не знать. Я ненавижу, когда меня держат в неведении. Я ненавижу не бороться.

Драко грустно посмотрел на него.

— Я понимаю. Никто ничего мне не говорил о тебе. А потом ты рассказал, что в прошлом году тебя оставили в стороне и что потом случилось из-за этого. Клянусь, я вовсе не хочу и не буду так делать.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Гарри. — Но это не значит, что мне это нравится.

— Я этого и не ожидал.

Облако ярко-жёлтого дыма из котла привлекло внимание Драко, и он дёрнулся к нему. Зелье было ярко-оранжевого оттенка, и Малфой глубоко вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Теперь нам нужен барвинок, — он замер и посмотрел вверх. — То есть, если ты всё ещё хочешь помочь мне.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко с жалобным выражением лица, но встал и пошёл, чтобы взять небольшой пучок цветов с Мантии, не говоря ни слова.

***

Зелье было приготовлено практически в молчании. Процесс становился всё более сложным с каждым шагом и требовал постоянного контроля, поэтому было легко избежать отвлекающего разговора. Само зелье было более чем достаточным развлечением. На самом деле, варка была куда более впечатляющей, чем представлял Драко по описанию из книги. Когда были добавлены шипы боярышника, зелье полыхнуло, сильно напоминая цветом вспышки Смертельное заклятие, и Гарри вскрикнул, вскинув руки в защитном жесте. Пара веточек тиса придали вареву призрачно-белый оттенок, а потом из котла выползли завитки дыма, которые выглядели как чьи-то щупальца и пытались схватить всё, что было поблизости. Когда ягоды омелы были наконец добавлены, зелье приобрело эфирный серебряный цвет и испустило слабый мерцающий пар.

Последний ингредиент — кровь Гарри. Драко даже не хотел просить его об этом, но знал, что это необходимо. И всё-таки он не смог высказать просьбу без запинки.

— Гарри… э-э… пришло время… то есть, нам нужно… добавить твою кровь в зелье. Извини, но…

Гарри предоставил ему свою левую руку, но вдруг одёрнул её.

— Тебе придется порезать меня, как это сделал Волдеморт?

Глаза Драко расширились от ужаса.

— Нет! Я глазам своим не поверил, когда он так много взял! Хотя, чему тут не верить — о ком мы вообще говорим. Нет, зелье требует всего три капли. Просто уколю один палец. Но мне ненавистна сама мысль делать это с тобой.

— Меня это не беспокоит, Драко. Я просто боялся… ну… снова так сильно порезаться. Тогда было очень больно.

— Я понимаю, — Малфой протянул кинжал Гарри. — Ты можешь сделать это сам, если тебе так проще.

Гарри сначала хотел взять клинок, но потом покачал головой.

— Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

Драко нерешительно обхватил протянутую руку Гарри и поднял её над котлом. Он коснулся самым кончиком кинжала подушечки пальца, но не надавил. Драко снова посмотрел на лицо Гарри, словно ещё раз спрашивая разрешения.

Тот даже не моргнул.

— Сделай это.

Драко вздрогнул, когда кончик лезвия проткнул кожу, но Гарри не шелохнулся. Малфой отложил клинок в сторону и повернул руку Гарри ладонью вниз. Кровь медленно текла из ранки, и одна за другой три крупные капли попадали в мерцающее содержимое котла. Каждая из них отозвалась шипением и клубком дыма. Затем Драко отвёл руку Гарри от котла и всмотрелся внутрь. Ранее серебряная жидкость теперь была ярко-красного оттенка. Пока они глядели на неё, она снова стала серебряной.

— Ну, похоже, мы всё сделали правильно, — сказал Драко больше с облегчением, нежели с удовольствием.

Он залечил палец Гарри прикосновением палочки и выпустил его руку. Драко подумал, что это касание длилось на секунду дольше, чем необходимо, но в принципе у них не было никаких ограничений по времени. К тому же Гарри, вероятно, сейчас нужно было чувствовать его поддержку. Поэтому Драко решил не смущаться и оглянулся на их творение, медленно плывущее по кругу, образуя спирали разводов в котле. Оно выглядело просто прекрасно, но наслаждаться им Драко мешало осознание того, насколько опасно оно может быть в чужих руках.

— Итак, это всё? — спросил Гарри наконец. — Это всё, что стоит между мной и Волдемортом?

Драко съёжился. Он до сих пор ненавидел это имя. Он почти сказал «да», но быстро исправился:

— Нет, не только. Есть ещё я.

Гарри отвёл взгляд от котла в сторону Драко и слегка улыбнулся.

— Как я мог забыть? — улыбка исчезла. — Я просто надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно.

— Да ладно, Гарри. У нас всё получится. Разве мы не говорили недавно, что раз уж ты смог победить его ещё во младенчестве…

Но от этих слов Гарри только помрачнел.

— Я просто пытался свести всё к шутке… ну, знаешь, как тогда, когда я пошёл купаться в самый неподходящий момент. Но, Драко, если бы ты знал _всю_ историю, ты бы понял, почему я не испытываю особой уверенности в нашем деле.

Драко выпрямился.

— Какую историю? Все и так её знают. Сам-Знаешь-Кто пытался убить тебя, но ему не хватило сил, или у тебя была какая-то особая магия, с которой он не мог справиться. Заклинание отскочило и почти убило его самого.

К удивлению Драко, Гарри коротко рассмеялся. Потом ещё раз. Всё так же мрачно посмеиваясь, он откинулся на плащ и посмотрел на вечернее небо.

— Ну, никто не знает _всей_ истории. Ты же не спрашивал, почему заклинание срикошетило или откуда у какого-то сопливого ребёнка взялась магия, способная остановить самого могущественного тёмного волшебника столетия. Поверь мне, это была не моя заслуга.

Драко почувствовал, как желудок судорожно сжался. Это было не то, что он ожидал услышать.

— Ты… это был не ты? Но как тогда? Кто?

— Моя мама. Она сделала это.

— Она направила проклятие обратно в Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

Гарри покачал головой, всё ещё глядя на небо.

— Он собирался убить меня, а не её. Он сказал ей, что ей не нужно умирать. Моя мама… магглорождённая… и он хотел позволить ей жить. Он был полон решимости просто убить меня. Он велел ей отойти в сторону. А она его не послушала. — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — И он убил её. Она умерла, защищая меня, — Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, затем перекатился на бок, отвернувшись от Драко. — Дамблдор рассказал мне об этом. Он сказал, что именно её любовь спасла меня… что это оставило след на мне. В Волдеморте было столько ненависти ко мне, что он просто не смог добраться до меня через любовь мамы. Это единственное, что он не смог преодолеть… и проклятие отскочило в него.

Слова Гарри звучали очень неловко для Драко, но когда его голос стал ещё тише, Малфою пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы услышать это, хотя часть его хотела отодвинуться.

— Я слышал, как она… кричала, — продолжил Гарри. — Это всё, что я помню о той ночи. Крик мамы и вспышку зелёного света. Всякий раз, когда я вижу дементора, перед глазами встаёт эта картина, — Гарри подавился горьким смехом. — Всё, что я могу вспомнить о моей матери, — кошмар, навеянный дементорами. Это просто ужасно.

— Да, — тихо согласился Драко, хотя в голове его была буря.

_«Именно её любовь спасла меня.»_

_Если бы только Гарри знал. Если бы я только мог сказать ему._

Но Драко ничего не сказал.

Они долго сидели вот так, глядя на широкую поляну, залитую вечерним солнечным светом. Драко сидел на коленях позади Гарри, а Поттер лежал на боку, просто наблюдая, как ветер играет в высокой траве. Солнце клонилось ниже к линии горизонта, и время потихоньку утекало. А мир вокруг был настолько спокоен, что Драко почти готов был поверить, что времени в этом месте не существует.

Две стрекозы вились над кончиками травинок в своём последнем летнем танце. Чуть в стороне зашипела змея, и Гарри зашипел ей в ответ. Драко понадеялся, что Поттер приказал ей уползти. В воздухе, над дальним краем поляны, бились две птицы. Драко заметил, что одна была значительно крупнее — ястреб. Вторая была поменьше. Малфой наблюдал, полагая, что у маленькой птицы нет шансов. На фоне ястреба она смотрелась просто мухой. Но тем не менее, сражалась она остервенело.

 _Это заранее проигранный бой с более сильным соперником,_ — подумал Драко. — _Глупый клубок перьев станет обедом для хищника._

Внезапно ястреб высоко крикнул и упал в лес.

Драко неверяще вздёрнул голову и продолжал с удивлением наблюдать, как маленькая птичка несколько мгновений кружила над одним местом, чтобы убедиться, что ястреб возвращаться не собирался. Наконец она, должно быть, решила, что всё чисто. Она села на дерево на самом краю поля и исчезла из виду.

Драко как раз обдумывал символичность произошедшего, когда Гарри кашлянул.

— Крутой малыш, — сказал он. — Храбрый боец.

— Да, он был хорош, — согласился Драко. — Я бы ни за что не подумал, что эта маленькая точка в небе сможет отогнать ястреба.

Гарри ответил не сразу, сначала потянулся и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я хочу драться.

Застигнутый врасплох, Драко тут же отсел подальше от Гарри.

— Драться? — осторожно спросил он.

— Не с тобой, — Гарри с фырканием перевернулся, чтобы видеть Драко. — С ним. У меня уже нет сил терпеть. Ждать непонятно чего.

— Я бы сказал, что понимаю тебя, но это было бы неправильно с моей стороны.

Гарри на мгновение закрыл глаза.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Ты тоже ждёшь… но я так привык к борьбе. Просто ждать тяжелее.

Драко смотрел на Гарри, пока тот снова не открыл глаза. Загнанный взгляд. Страх на дне зрачков. Малфой придал своему лицу обнадёживающее выражение. Гарри только отвернулся.

Нужно было занять его чем-нибудь. Найти способ дать внести свой вклад в его собственное спасение. Если Драко этого не сделает, Гарри совсем расстроится, а это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Слизеринец взглянул на пергамент, лежащий рядом с дымящимся котлом, и пробежался по диаграмме заклинания. После её минутного изучения он снова повернулся к Гарри.

— Ну, если ты так хочешь действовать… то борись.

Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я говорил тебе, что это будет почти как дуэль, верно? О, помнишь аналогию с перетягиванием каната? Попробуй представить. Если бы ты стоял здесь, а Сам-Знаешь-Кто и я тянули бы тебя в противоположных направлениях, что бы ты сделал?

Гарри поджал губы в раздумьях.

— Ну, я бы попытался упираться и по возможности двигаться к тебе.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Правильно. Тебе нужно будет сделать то же самое, только ты должен держаться за меня не физически, а магически и эмоционально.

Гарри казался немного смущённым этим советом. Он прищурился, словно пытаясь представить, как такое возможно. Драко улыбнулся.

— Проще говоря, чем крепче…

— Я понял, Драко. Чем крепче я держусь, тем больше у меня шансов выжить.

Малфой нахмурился от тона Гарри.

— Да, в этом суть.

Поттер поморщился и снова отвернулся.

— Я думаю, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать… но я, кажется, не совсем понимаю, как такое сделать. И даже если я пойму… Это не будет похоже на настоящую борьбу.

— Ещё как будет.

— И всё равно это не то, что мне нужно, и ты это знаешь.

Драко почувствовал прилив раздражения.

— Ты бы предпочёл штурмовать крепость или делать ещё что-то безумное?

Гарри на мгновение уставился на него. Затем со стоном он плюхнулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками.

— Гарри?

Тот только покачал головой, показывая, что не хочет говорить. Он лежал так пару минут, пока Драко осторожно мял в руке один из запасных шипов боярышника.

— Это ведь всё равно не стопроцентно беспроигрышный вариант? — внезапно спросил Гарри. Его руки всё ещё закрывали глаза.

Драко отложил шип.

— Нет, не стопроцентный. И, как я сказал, это будет настоящий бой.

— Как мы поймём, что победили?

Вопрос был задан таким обыденным тоном, что, если бы Драко не знал Гарри так хорошо, он бы никогда не услышал в голосе скрытый страх. Драко хотел бы дать другой ответ, но у него был только один.

— Мы не поймём, пока затмение не достигнет своего пика. Луна должна покраснеть, когда это произойдёт.

— Я подумал…

— Да?

Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на Драко.

— Ты сказал, что я должен «упираться» разумом и эмоциями. Его взгляд упал куда-то через плечо Драко. — Я… я думаю, что у меня получится лучше, если бы я держался ещё и физически. Знаешь, чувствовал бы какой-нибудь… якорь.

Драко сглотнул и улыбнулся Гарри.

— Я думаю, это можно устроить.

— Спасибо, — последовала долгая пауза. — Драко?

— Да?

— Это будет больно? — детский невинный вопрос с тонко завуалированным страхом в голосе Гарри заставили Драко задохнуться, а сердце замереть на секунду. В книге ничего не говорилось об ощущениях жертвы, так как ритуал был создан волшебниками, которые отнимали жизнь. И снова Драко отчаянно захотел успокоить Гарри, но не смог.

— Я… думаю, нет.

Гарри слабо кивнул, затем медленно выдохнул. Наконец он приподнялся и подполз к Драко, чтобы сесть с ним плечом к плечу, глядя на поле.

— Хотел бы я не бояться.

— Это нормально — бояться. Ты вот-вот столкнёшься с чем-то, чего до конца не понимаешь.

Он почувствовал, как Гарри пожал плечами рядом.

— Я просто не могу себе представить… что меня может не стать завтра — и не говори «ты обязательно будешь жить». Сейчас мне нужен реализм. Это единственное, что удерживает меня в здравом уме. И всё равно всё кажется таким ненастоящим.

— Я тебя понимаю.

— Сколько сейчас… может быть, час-полтора до заката? И я даже не хочу думать о том, что будет через час. Я просто продолжаю представлять, что если буду цепляться за «сейчас», то время остановится, и всё останется таким, как есть.

— Тогда мы никогда не вернёмся в Хогвартс, — мягко напомнил ему Драко.

— Мне всё равно, — угрюмо сказал Гарри. — Прямо сейчас меня всё устраивает.

Драко мягко ударил его по плечу.

— Но наверняка есть так много вещей, которые ты хотел бы сделать, когда вернёшься, я уверен. Что-то, что ты никогда не делал раньше, и что нельзя сделать посреди лесной глуши.

Гарри снова пожал плечами, затем поджал ноги к телу.

— Знаешь… это поле немного похоже на то, где мы нашли кольцо фей. Как думаешь, может быть, мы увидим его ещё раз сегодня вечером?

Драко принял смену темы в их беседе.

— Может быть. Учитывая, что я видел такое лишь раз в жизни, меня от этого вряд ли можно называть экспертом.

— Ты знаешь о них больше моего. Так скажи мне, что здесь будет кольцо фей. Пожалуйста?

Драко опустил голову и грустная улыбка проступила на его лице.

— Сегодня вечером здесь будет невероятное кольцо фей, Гарри. И их будет в десять раз больше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ещё. Скажи ещё.

— Что ж… с закатом солнца они начнут подниматься из травы. Сначала медленно, одна за другой. Потом всё больше и больше, пока их не станут сотни, парящих над полем с своём волшебном танце.

Драко почувствовал, как Гарри слегка прислонился к нему.

— Это так прекрасно.

— Да. Они светятся слабым синим цветом, разрезая крылышками молочный ночной туман. У поля как будто появился гигантский нимб. И звучит та песня. Сначала тихо, но потом всё громче и громче. Звёзды меркнут на фоне такого представления. И они танцуют только для нас, Гарри. Для тебя. И больше никого нет. Только ты, я и феи. И теперь их танец замедляется. На востоке горизонт становится светлее. И когда феи по очереди мигают в последний раз, солнце поднимается прямо над этим холмом.

— Это чудесный рассвет, Драко.

— Согласен, Гарри.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, и в течение нескольких минут они просто сидели, прислонившись друг к другу. Драко почти мог представить завтрашнее утро, рисуя перед глазами восходящее солнце. Прекрасное видение.

— Можешь рассказать мне о ещё каком-нибудь волшебном существе? — внезапно спросил Гарри. — О каком-нибудь мирном и не слишком смертоносном. О котором Хагрид нам не рассказывал, и, может быть, о ком-то немного… необычном. Как феи.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о спрайтах?

— Нет. Расскажешь о них?

Каким-то образом Драко подозревал, что Гарри знал о спрайтах, потому что Малфой смутно помнил, как говорил о них на прошлой неделе, но это не имело значения. Он рассказывал об удивительных водяных духах, а вечерние тени тем временем становились всё длиннее. Драко переключился на фавнов, когда солнце коснулось верхушек деревьев с левой стороны поля. Небо горело ярким оранжевым пламенем, когда Драко, наконец, закончил свой рассказ на легендарных эльфах северной Скандинавии.

— Гарри…

Гарри упёрся взглядом колени, отвечая ему:

— Я знаю… сейчас ты должен принять зелье.

— Ты в порядке? Не возражаешь?

Тот неуверенно хмыкнул.

— С чего бы мне возражать? Это ведь должно спасти меня. Я уже сказал, что справлюсь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, перестань заставлять меня колебаться!

Драко почувствовал себя немного утомлённым, но сказал себе, что Гарри просто делает то, что может, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. Тем не менее, это никак не успокоило нервы Малфоя, когда он вылил содержимое котла в кубок, трансфигурированный Гарри. Драко поднял его и встал лицом к закату. Он должен был выпить зелье с последними лучами солнца. Однако, когда взгляд замер на тающем за деревьями мареве, страх снова охватил его. Драко всё ещё не знал, сработает ли это. Он понятия не имел, как поведёт себя импровизированное зелье. Он задавался вопросом, действительно ли он запомнил все мелкие детали или где-то была допущена ошибка. Было интересно, какое зелье на вкус. И какие ощущения после него возникнут. А правильно они вообще его сварили?

Солнечный свет в последний раз мигнул на его лице, и, словно услышав в своей голове сигнал тревоги, Драко бездумно поднёс кубок к губам.

Жидкость была слегка острой, но в то же время она имела странное, отвратительно сладкое послевкусие. Стекая вниз по горлу, она оставляла за собой тепло. Не особо приятное, но и не обжигающее. Драко старался не позволять себе думать о том, что только что выпил, пока не проглотил всё до последней капли. Он поставил кубок и замер, пытаясь почувствовать что-то. Пока ничего. Драко предположил, что, в некотором смысле, это был хороший знак.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я не отравился, — сказал он, попытавшись рассмеяться.

Гарри посмотрел на него с укором.

— Это зелье и не должно быть ядовито, разве не так?

Когда Драко заколебался, Гарри широко раскрыл глаза. Сначала он казался ошеломлённым, но выражение его лица быстро стало злым.

— И ты даже не удосужился сказать мне, что просто-напросто рискуешь отравиться?

— Ну, если сварить его неправильно… пара ингредиентов сами по себе токсичны, да, — сказал Драко непонятным тоном. — Ты и не такое вытворял, позволь напомнить.

Казалось, это совсем не успокоило Гарри.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы предупредить меня! Ты… — вдруг, когда далёкие жёлтые следы дневного света растворились в ночи, Гарри схватился за грудь и ахнул. Секунду спустя он схватился за лоб.

Драко собирался сгрести его и спросить, что случилось, когда он и сам тоже это почувствовал. Когда первый прохладный вечерний ветерок коснулся его лица, он ощутил, как что-то сжало его сердце. На короткое, страшное мгновение это нечто сомкнулось, словно железные прутья, вокруг его груди, но затем отпустило. Не в силах как-то иначе описать это чувство, Драко подумал, что это было похоже на то, что дверь в его душу взорвали оглушительной Бомбардой. Он чувствовал себя ужасно открытым и каким-то неведомым образом связанным с чем-то за пределами своего тела.

Понимая, что он на мгновение перестал дышать, и, как и Гарри, хватался за грудь, Драко заставил себя сделать вдох. Он обнял себя одной рукой, приспосабливаясь к этому новому ощущению. Связь на самом деле не была неприятной, но Малфой определённо ничего подобного раньше не чувствовал. Когда он наконец смог поднять голову, он посмотрел в шокированную пару зелёных глаз.

— Я чувствую это, — прошептал Гарри. — Связь с тобой, и за ней с Волдемортом. Это… это не больно — разве что шрам покалывает — но мои внутренности сейчас ощущаются, как хлипкие деревца во время урагана. Это так… тревожит, — он внезапно стал выглядеть так же растерянно, как и Малфой. — О Мерлин, я не знаю, получится ли у меня, Драко.

Тот, изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки, приблизился к Гарри.

— Ты сможешь, Гарри. Мы сможем. Я твой якорь, и я не сдамся, — он протянул руку и взял ладонь Поттера в свою.

В тот момент, когда их руки соединились, произошли две вещи. Во-первых, Драко внезапно почувствовал Гарри, как не чувствовал никогда и никого, кроме себя самого. Во-вторых, Гарри снова подавился воздухом, и Драко был уверен, что Поттер чувствовал то же самое.

— Зелье… — начал Драко. — Оно открывает канал между… человеком, который его выпил и…

— Жертвой, — закончил Гарри с безошибочной горечью в голосе.

— Не в этом случае, Гарри. Не между нами.

— Но Волдеморт… — Гарри вздрогнул. — Я _чувствую_ его, как он подбирается ко мне. Холодно, это чувство немного похоже на присутствие дементора. Я не хочу об этом думать, но оно прямо здесь, — он ударил себя в грудь кулаком, — и я не могу от этого избавиться.

Драко сочувственно нахмурился. Он, конечно, не мог чувствовать эмоции Гарри, и уж тем более слышать его мысли, но он мог чувствовать что-то внутри. Что-то, что безошибочно было _Гарри_. И даже если Гарри не было больно физически, Драко просто знал, что он страдает. Его глаза нервно бегали из стороны в сторону, и он сгорбился, стараясь казаться меньше, чем когда-либо.

— Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?

Гарри опустил взгляд на их соединённые руки.

— Ты уже делаешь это.

Драко не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто сильнее сжал руку Гарри. Тот сжал в ответ.

— Драко… может ли такое случиться, что я… э-э… останусь внутри Волдеморта? Например, своим сознанием или разумом?

— Нет, такого не будет. И он всё равно не победит, так что…

— Я знаю, знаю, что ты скажешь мне, что он всё равно до меня не доберётся, поэтому нет смысла обсуждать подобное… но Драко, мне нужно знать… что _может_ случиться?

Драко сжал губы, как будто этого было достаточно, чтобы избежать необходимости отвечать, но взгляд Гарри был настойчивым. Малфой опустил голову, поэтому смотрел на свои колени, когда говорил:

— Он вытянет твою жизненную силу, твою душу и твою магию. Но это не будет похоже на овладевание. Твоё сознание никуда не денется, оно всегда будет здесь, — он постучал Гарри по лбу пальцем свободной рукой. — Ты ни в кого не превратишься. Ты остаёшься здесь, самим собой.

В темноте ранней ночи Драко всё ещё мог видеть дрожь нижней губы Гарри и чувствовать, как трясутся его руки.

— Значит, когда он вытянет мою жизненную силу… я умру как обычный человек, верно?

Драко только кивнул в знак согласия.

Гарри издал звук, похожий на всхлип. Сначала Драко думал, что он просто реагирует на суровую реальность, с которой пришлось столкнуться, но затем Малфой заметил, что Гарри смотрит куда-то через его плечо. Драко повернулся на месте, не отпуская руки Гарри, и посмотрел на дальнюю сторону поля.

С вершины холма зловеще лился пока ещё совсем тонкий белый луч света. Пока Драко и Гарри сидели и смотрели, не в силах даже пошевелиться, на горизонт выплыла луна. Оба хранили молчание, пока идеально круглое небесное тело не показалось во всей своей холодной красоте.

— О боже, — прошептал Гарри.

В мгновение ока Драко повернулся к нему.

— Гарри?

Лицо Поттера было искажено гримасой человека, отчаянно пытающегося сдержать слезы.

— Я… это… я не могу… — он зажмурился и покачал головой.

— Говори со мной, — сказал Драко с нажимом.

— Это слишком для меня. Я… я хочу плакать, но это просто смешно.

— Тогда плачь, — сказал Драко, на этот раз мягче и тише.

Гарри яростно замотал головой.

— Это слабость. Чем это вообще поможет?

— Тебе не нужно сдерживаться. Дай волю чувствам, Гарри. Тебя здесь никто не увидит, кроме меня, а уж я никогда не стану думать, что ты слаб. Ты можешь плакать.

Это было похоже на прорыв шлюза. В ту же секунду Гарри упал в руки Драко, неудержимо рыдая, задыхаясь, дрожа. Даже после стольких лет, на протяжении которых Драко говорили, что эмоции — это слабость и никогда нельзя позволять кому-то видеть, как ты плачешь, Драко не мог видеть такие эмоции Гарри как поражение. Не было никакой слабости в том, чтобы плакать перед лицом смерти. Иногда это всё, что мог сделать человек. Гарри, несомненно, был одним из самых сильных волшебников, которых Драко когда-либо встречал. _Сильнейший_ , — с горечью подумал Драко, вспоминая слова Гарри о разнице между силой и властью.

Они через столько всего прошли, и пусть Гарри иногда колебался, его ничто не сломило. Любой волшебник слабее него давно бы сдался на волю судьбы, но Гарри всё ещё боролся. Они боролись вместе. Вместе они были сильнее, чем порознь. Выживали вместе там, где никто не мог в одиночку. Вместе противостояли врагу, которого большинство волшебников не осмеливаются даже назвать. И теперь нет ничего постыдного в слезах.

Драко даже не пришло в голову, что его действия должны вызвать неловкость. Он обнял Гарри и прижал его к себе. И они сидели так очень долго. Прислонившись к груди Драко, Гарри тихо плакал до изнеможения.

К тому времени, когда рыдания Гарри утихли, тепло нагретого днём воздуха ушло, оставив в небе миллион звёзд и полную Луну, высоко и ярко сияющую над горизонтом.

— Гарри, посмотри вверх.

Гарри покачал головой о плечо Драко.

— Сегодня небо просто прекрасное. Ты должен это увидеть.

— Я не хочу видеть это. Это то, что убьёт меня. Это не может быть прекрасным.

— Гарри, — Драко отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы увидеть его лицо, повёрнутое в сторону. — Гарри, ты не можешь винить Луну. Это всё равно, как если бы ты винил ретроградный Меркурий, когда угробил свою метлу. Это просто небесное тело. Ничего больше. И ты можешь посмотреть на неё, иначе просто пропустишь такую красоту.

Наконец Гарри поднял голову и повернулся, прислонившись спиной к Драко. Он немного всхлипнул, когда увидел небосвод.

— Ты прав, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Ты прав.

Драко притянул Гарри к себе за плечи, а затем обхватил вокруг груди.

— Похоже, мне наконец-то удалось показать тебе хоть что-то красивое во всём этом.

На это Гарри коротко рассмеялся.

— Да, — прохрипел он. — Я думаю, у тебя отлично получилось.

— И у нас будет ещё много прекрасного в жизни. Потому что мы сильнее него. И я не позволю ему забрать тебя. Я не позволю ему.

Гарри в его объятии выпрямился.

Драко нахмурился.

— Что-то не так?

— Это всё… напоминает мне сон, который я видел… когда мы ещё были в темницах. Не спрашивай.

— Тогда я не буду, — Драко положил руки обратно на плечи Гарри и слегка сжал. — Тебе не нужно делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Только то, что сам пожелаешь.

— Что сам пожелаю, — повторил Гарри, но его тон был мрачным. — То, чего я хочу… это ещё сотня таких ночей, как сегодняшняя, но без Волдеморта. Можешь говорить, что я жадный, но я хочу жить, — Гарри неловко поёрзал. — Я ещё так много всего хочу, и я никогда этого не осознавал… пока не подумал, что, возможно, у меня ничего из этого никогда не будет.

— Ты расскажешь мне?

Последовала долгая пауза.

— А ты?

Драко кивнул, хотя Гарри его не видел.

— Да, я расскажу. Но ты первый.

— Я… не знаю, с чего начать.

— Первое, что приходит на ум. Что угодно. Может, ты скажешь мне, чем будешь заниматься, когда закончишь Хогвартс?

На мгновение Гарри умолк, но затем повернулся на месте так, что он и Драко смотрели друг на друга. Лицо Гарри было освещено с одной стороны полной луной, которая казалась почти неприлично яркой, а с другой стороны — фиолетовым пламенем волшебного огня.

— Я хотел стать аврором, — наконец сказал он.

— _Хочешь_ стать аврором, — с нажимом поправил Драко.

— Хорошо. Я _хочу_ стать аврором.

— Не профессиональным игроком в квиддич? — поддразнил Малфой.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я не хочу быть в центре внимания больше необходимого, а профессиональный квиддич только к этому и приведёт. Кроме того, даже если бы я попал в сборную, я бы никогда не смог сказать наверняка, что меня взяли за талант, а не за громкое имя. Это не очень приятная мысль.

— А ты действительно не любишь славу.

— Не люблю. И как только я осознал, _насколько_ знаменит, — процедил он, — только сильнее её возненавидел. Кроме того, ты сам всегда говорил, что я получаю все плюшки только потому, что я _«знаменитый Гарри Поттер»_.

Драко поморщился, впечатлённый великолепной пародией на самого себя.

— Я сказал это, но я знал, что ты и вправду хорош в квиддиче. Чёрт, ты не из-за своего имени каждый раз ловил снитч, пусть мне и хотелось думать, что это так. Мне было легче говорить это, потому что тогда у меня было оправдание. Кроме того… ты получал больше внимания моего отца, чем я сам… даже не прилагая никаких усилий, — Драко отвёл взгляд. — Признаю, я завидовал.

Когда он снова поднял глаза, Гарри загадочно улыбнулся ему.

— Я никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты это скажешь.

— Ну, тем не менее, я это сказал. Но если бы ты попал в профессиональную сборную по квиддичу, это было бы только из-за твоего таланта.

Драко почувствовал прилив тепла, когда улыбка Гарри смягчилась.

— Я не думаю, что спрашивать такое уместно… но я всегда хотел знать. Твой отец купил тебе место в команде слизеринцев? Теми мётлами?

Нежное тепло пропало, уступив место лёгкой грусти.

— На самом деле нет. Я прошёл честный отбор. Ни у одного из слизеринцев не было телосложения ловца, и я проводил каждый день тем летом, тренируясь на территории поместья. Отец согласился купить мётлы всей команде, если я пробьюсь. Я подумал, что если бы у всех нас были лучшие метлы, ты бы ни за что не выиграл, — Драко фыркнул. — И все мы знаем, насколько эффективным был этот план.

— Ты почти выиграл у меня на третьем курсе, помнишь?

— О, я помню, — угрюмо сказал Драко. — И тебя с твоей Молнией. Думаю, нам лучше сменить тему, прежде чем я почувствую соблазн задушить тебя.

Гарри тихо посмеялся над ним.

— Как скажешь.

— Но знаешь что?

— Что?

Драко немного наклонился вперёд.

— Ты бы стал чертовски хорошим игроком в квиддич, но я думаю, аврор из тебя получится куда лучший.

Гарри оживился.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Я в этом уверен. Я видел, как ты выстоял против Сам-Знаешь-Кого, и я слышал достаточно историй о ваших встречах. Возможно, я ненавидел тебя за это, но ты чертовски хорош. Все это знают.

Гарри долго молчал, видимо, обдумывая всё это.

— А ты? Чем ты хочешь заниматься?

Драко снова сел.

— Я не задумывался о таком далёком будущем. Сейчас я хочу не загреметь в Азкабан за то, что сделал. И не говори мне, что всё будет хорошо, потому что ты знаешь, сколько проблем у меня может быть. На этот раз я действительно рассчитываю на твое влияние как _великого Гарри Поттера_ , который поможет мне.

— Ты же знаешь, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Я знаю, Гарри. И я благодарен. Но если мы вернёмся к тому, чем бы я занимался… через много лет, я бы… э-э… продолжил семейное дело. Не из-за того, что я хотел стать последователем Тёмного Лорда, но мой отец посвятил этому всю свою жизнь, и я хотел, чтобы он гордился мной. Просто это принималось как должное — что я пойду по его стопам, и поэтому я так и планировал. Я даже не собирался заканчивать школу. Я не планировал возвращаться в Хогвартс после того, как… ну… похитил тебя. Я был полностью готов закончить своё обучение под руководством моего отца и Тёмного Лорда, — Драко нервно сглотнул. — Надеюсь, Дамблдор примет меня обратно.

Гарри протянул руку и похлопал его по плечу.

— Я уверен, что примет. И… как ты думаешь, чем ты будешь заниматься, когда закончишь Хогвартс? Ведь твоё семейное дело, как ты выразился, больше не вариант?

— Я думаю… — на лице Драко расцвела улыбка. — Может быть, я тоже попытаюсь стать аврором. Знаешь… чтобы я мог присматривать за тобой. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе понадобится кто-то, кто вытащит тебя из заварухи.

— Или из ямы.

— Да, — Драко вспомнил о том дне и почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. — Но с какой стати сыну Пожирателя Смерти будет позволено стать Аврором? Проклятье, чего мне вообще следует ожидать? Может, я стану работать у Боргина и Бёрка? Конечно, мне всегда нравилась та Рука Славы, но это такая себе перспектива.

— Я же говорил, всё будет хорошо, Драко.

— Я знаю. И я пытаюсь в это поверить. Правда, — он пошевелился, вытягивая ноги и ложась на плащ, устремляя взгляд вверх. — Я просто не чувствую, что мне есть, чего ждать.

Гарри ничего не сказал, но присоединился к Драко, который лежал на спине и наблюдал за небом. Пока они молча лежали, Драко мог поклясться, что чувствует странную связь с Гарри, словно вибрирующую в тишине. Опять же, он не мог почувствовать Гарри, но мог ощущать связь, идущую из груди, как широкий туннель, через который он мог протянуться и достать до Гарри на другом конце. Не самого Гарри, но ту энергию, которая была _Гарри_ — его магию, некую искру, само его существо. Драко был уверен, что он видел _это_ в глазах Гарри, когда смотрел в них, никак не прикрытые стёклами очков.

Именно эта пара зелёных глаз разбила, сломала его. Не сами глаза, но то, что он видел за ними. Какая-то часть Драко всё ещё кричала, что он должен злиться на Гарри. За то, что был сломлен, что _позволил_ сломать себя, но этот голос был уставшим и уже давно угасал. Остальная же часть Драко никогда бы не променяла это на все сокровища мира.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнёс Драко, — я думаю, это лучшее, что случалось со мной.

— Что? — спросил Гарри с недоверием. — Ну, не то, чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты всё так же работал на своего старого доброго змееподобного босса, но, серьёзно? Ты здесь, посреди глуши, со мной, изолированный от всего мира, и Волдеморт желает тебе самой страшной смерти. И неизвестно, придётся ли тебе пройти оставшуюся часть пути обратно самостоятельно. И это лучшее, что с тобой случалось?

К своему собственному удивлению, Драко действительно захотелось засмеяться.

— Когда ты так это сказал, то логика стала подсказывать мне, что это, вероятно, худшее… но я не это имею в виду.

— Тогда… что ты имеешь в виду?

Драко был рад, что темнота скрыла небольшой прилив тепла к его щекам и ушам.

— Я имею в виду… тебя. Ты — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.

— Я… я всё ещё не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — медленно произнёс Гарри, словно боялся каждого слова.

— Я хочу сказать… что я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и у меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты, — Драко прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать ничего больше. Он боялся того, что мог наговорить. В его голове прокручивались слова Гарри прошлой ночью. Это случайное, сонное бормотание. Гарри даже не помнил этого, но Драко не мог забыть, и внезапно эти слова стали для него слишком важными.

Драко думал, что знает о Гарри Поттере всё. После трёх недель их путешествия, приёмов пищи и сна вместе, бок о бок, Драко осознал, что до сих пор он ничего не знал о _Гарри_.

У Гарри было саркастическое чувство юмора, и он был невероятно наблюдательным, но в то же время совершенно наивным и рассеянным подчас. Гарри был дерзким, откровенным, смелым человеком, но Драко обнаружил, что Гарри мог покраснеть от двусмысленной фразы. Гарри был единственным, кто мог заставить _Драко_ покраснеть. И Гарри выглядел чертовски хорошо в боксерах.

Драко почувствовал, что снова краснеет в темноте, и понял, что уже долгое время между ними царило молчание. Он подыскивал, что бы такого сказать, когда рука Гарри внезапно скользнула в его собственную и сжала. Слишком удивлённый, чтобы сделать что-то ещё, и слишком довольный, Драко сжал в ответ.

***

Гарри долго лежал так: на спине, уставившись на звёзды, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Луну, а Драко крепко сжимал его руку. Прямо сейчас это было единственное, что привязывало Гарри к реальности. Его мысли метались от одного к другому. В страхе перед предстоящим событием ему было трудно убедить себя в том, что следует постараться сосредоточиться на настоящем. Игнорировать реальность, безусловно, было бы проще, но в то же время Гарри отчаянно нужно было всё осознавать, полностью присутствовать прямо здесь и сейчас, на случай, если это был его последний вечер. Он всем сердцем хотел делать что-то невероятное и захватывающее, чтобы максимально использовать каждый отведённый ему момент, но чувствовал, что ничего не мог сделать. Вместо этого он был погружён в какофонию мыслей, борющихся за внимание в его голове.

Он продолжал думать о Хогвартсе, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли когда-нибудь снова пройтись по залам своей школы. Это было единственным местом, которое он считал домом. Гарри подумал о своих друзьях, которые, должно быть, сходили с ума от беспокойства. Он задался вопросом, получил ли Дамблдор их сообщение, и подавил вспышку гнева, что директор так и не нашёл их. Он задумался, будет ли у него когда-нибудь шанс стать аврором, и сможет ли Драко попытаться присоединиться к нему. _Было бы неплохо_ , — подумал Гарри. Он вспомнил квиддич, желая сыграть ещё хотя бы один матч, хотя бы разочек. Он подумал о тёплых, пенистых кружках сливочного пива и горячем шоколаде в «Трёх Мётлах», а также о невероятном пире, который устраивали в Хогвартсе в начале каждого года, и Гарри пожалел, что ни разу не объедался до отвала. И он беспокоился о сегодняшнем плане и о том, как он может сработать, и сработает ли он вообще, и сможет ли Драко справиться.

Луна поднималась всё выше. Связи, которые создали два зелья, было невозможно игнорировать. Они тревожили внутренности, как поздний осенний шторм. Это не было больно. Это было похоже на странное глухое давление повсюду внутри тела. Если бы Гарри закрыл глаза, он мог бы сказать, какой частью этого давления был Волдеморт, а какой — Драко. Хотя ощущению было сложно придать физические характеристики, Гарри чувствовал, что давление Волдеморта было резким и холодным. Ядовитым, просачивающимся, готовым наброситься и убить его при первой возможности. С другой стороны, давление Драко было не так легко описать, но Гарри просто хотел цепляться за него и не отпускать. Если он отпустит, то, когда волна ненависти Волдеморта наконец накатит на них, Гарри просто сметёт силой удара, и тогда ничто не сможет его спасти.

Гарри утешил себя мыслью, что, несмотря ни на что, Волдеморт не победит. Неважно, если окажется, что план потерпит неудачу, Драко сдержит свое обещание. По крайней мере, Гарри отчаянно на это надеялся. Конечно, он молился, чтобы до этого не дошло.

Он доверял Драко. На самом деле, чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше понимал, насколько ему комфортно с таким доверием. И этот факт должен был сбивать с толку, понял вдруг Гарри, учитывая, как мало времени они действительно знали друг друга, не желая заклятому сопернику смерти. И всё же, за это короткий срок многое изменилось. Конечно, они потратили большую часть своего времени, перебрасываясь дружескими насмешками, поддразнивая друг друга. И даже драки были. Но каким-то образом казалось, что эти мелочи заставляли Гарри чувствовать себя ближе к Малфою, чем если бы он узнал все его самые сокровенные тайны. Это было правильно. Это было здорово. Казалось, что Драко должен был всегда быть рядом, и что Гарри всё это время не хватало чего-то важного. Единственное, в чём он не был уверен, были его чувства к Драко.

Вчера весь день, а тем более этим утром его мысли о Драко стали странными. По какой-то причине что-то изменилось в его отношении к Малфою, но он не был уверен, что именно. Возможно, Гарри просто беспокоился о том, что мог потерять эту новую дружбу, едва она началась. Возможно, он стал так близок с Драко за последние две недели, что не мог представить, что это когда-нибудь закончится. В любом случае, он обнаружил, что когда думает о Малфое, то хочет просто держаться покрепче и не отпускать.

Это было смешно, конечно. Гарри сказал себе прекратить это, но чем больше он расстраивался или волновался, тем больше он просто хотел, чтобы Драко сказал ему, что всё будет хорошо. Гарри этого не признавал, но ему хотелось, чтобы Драко обо всём позаботился. После того, как Малфой использовал на Гарри сонные чары и все заботы ушли, Поттер смутно помнил, как Драко натягивал плащ ему на плечи и снимал очки. Тогда он почувствовал, что кто-то действительно заботился о нём. Он даже не мог выразить словами, насколько оценил это чувство, поэтому и не сказал тогда ничего. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что не сказал, хотя Драко говорил, что слышал от него что-то, пока он спал.

Что бы он сказал Драко? Что можно сказать кому-то, кто стал тебе лучшим другом неописуемым, таким шокирующим, волнующим образом? Ещё сложнее, когда этот человек говорит, что ты — лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось, и по какой-то безумной причине ты и сам понимаешь, что чувствуешь то же самое. Что сказать другу, который может быть последним, кого ты увидишь в своей жизни? Который может быть единственным, что стоит между тобой и чем-то немыслимым?

И на случай, если это немыслимое всё-таки случится, как попрощаться с ним?

Гарри наконец позволил себе взглянуть на луну. Она ещё не висела прямо над головой, но, похоже, поднялась намного выше с тех пор, как он в последний раз смотрел на неё. Он стиснул зубы, стараясь не позволять себе лишних эмоций. Гарри был полон решимости сохранить трезвость рассудка. Его недавняя истерика была просто ужасной. Странно, но Гарри не чувствовал себя слишком смущённым, хотя, когда он отстранился, он был уверен, что оставил мокрое пятно приличного размера на плече Драко. Тем не менее, он никак не мог снова сломаться.

Дамблдор всегда говорил, что есть вещи хуже, чем смерть. Слова директора всплыли в памяти.

_«Для высокоорганизованного ума смерть — это очередное приключение»._

Вот чем ему следовало заняться. Он должен был организовать свои мысли, успокоиться и убедиться, что он сказал всё, что нужно было сказать… пока не стало слишком поздно.

Внезапно Гарри отпустил руку Драко и перевернулся на бок, лицом к нему. Малфой явно не ожидал таких резких движений, и, казалось, с трудом вылез из собственных мыслей.

— Ха… да… Гарри? Что-то не так? — он перекатился так, чтобы тоже лежать на боку, лицом к Поттеру и облокотившись о землю. — Ты в порядке?

— На самом деле со мной всё хорошо, — он скрепя сердце продолжил. — Я тут подумал… есть кое-что, что мне нужно сказать, потому что у меня может никогда не быть другой возможности.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гарри протянул руку и прижал палец к губам Драко, чтобы успокоить его.

— Я имею в виду… я не всегда говорю всё, что следовало бы. Есть вещи, которые я не сказал важным мне людям… и я должен убедиться, что они их знают. Мне нужно высказать то, что у меня на уме, и прямо сейчас, на всякий случай… понимаешь… если я вдруг не вернусь.

Сначала Драко, казалось, хотел запротестовать, но он лишь кивнул.

— Хорошо. Скажи мне… всё, что должен сказать.

Гарри сглотнул и перевёл дыхание. Это будет нелегко.

— Во-первых, мне нужно, чтобы ты передал несколько сообщений. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал Дамблдору, что мне жаль и что, кажется, я понимаю, что он имел в виду… про смерть. Он поймёт, о чём я.

Драко нахмурился, но не спросил, за что Гарри хотел извиниться.

— Продолжай.

— Передай Гермионе… э-э… скажи ей, что мне жаль, что я так и не прочитал «Историю Хогвартса»… о Мерлин, это глупо. Боже, что мне сказать? Она же моя лучшая подруга. Она так много сделала для меня, и мне нужно столько ей сказать, но я не знаю, что.

— Ну, — медленно произнес Драко, — что бы ты сказал ей, если бы уходил на очень долгое время, скажем, два или три года?

Гарри моргнул и попытался прийти в себя. Не навсегда, просто ненадолго. Не было такого понятия, как вечность. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Я бы сказал ей, что буду скучать по ней, и смогу позаботиться о себе. Я бы сказал, что буду думать о ней и что я буду с нетерпением ждать встречи. Я бы даже сказал, что, к тому времени, когда я вернусь, они с Роном должны прекратить цапаться, как молодожёны.

Драко весело фыркнул.

— Этого не произойдёт, пока они на самом деле не поженятся, и их перемирие не продержится даже половину их медового месяца.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Ещё я бы сказал ей, чтобы она присматривала за Роном, потому что я не уверен, что он действительно сможет позаботиться о себе сам. И я бы сказал ей, что ожидаю видеть её министром Магии, когда вернусь, или главарём своего собственного подпольного движения, выступающего против несправедливости по отношению к домашним эльфам.

— Это имеет смысл, — сказал Драко, до сих пор забавляясь. — Что-нибудь ещё?

Гарри грустно улыбнулся.

— Я бы сказал ей, что она была для меня целым миром и что я много раз был обязан ей своей жизнью. И что она была другом, о котором я даже не мог и мечтать. Она проницательная, умная, рассудительная… не как большинство девочек. За исключением того времени, когда она сходила с ума по Локхарту, как и все остальные девчонки в школе, но, я думаю, никто не идеален.

— Тогда я ей так и передам, — торжественно сказал Драко, — разве что опущу подробности про Локхарта.

Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на него.

— Спасибо.

Драко кивнул.

— И Рон… — задумчиво начал Гарри.

Малфой внезапно стал выглядеть гораздо менее самодовольным.

— Если только Уизли не проклянёт меня, как только увидит, — Гарри посмотрел на него, и Драко поморщился. — Хорошо, хорошо, я думаю, что смогу отбиваться от него достаточно долго, чтобы передать твоё сообщение — что, я уверен, мне делать не придётся, но продолжай.

Гарри закатил глаза. Некоторые вещи просто никогда не меняются.

— Скажи Рону… что если бы я и мог кого-то назвать братом, то только его, и что он был очень дорог мне… даже когда вёл себя как придурок. Скажи ему, что я буду скучать по нашим партиям в волшебные шахматы. Наверное, это были мои любимые времена. Гермиона всегда помогала мне с трудностями, а Рон был рядом, когда мне просто нужно было забыть обо всём. Иногда я думаю, что это было самым важным… просто чувствовать себя обычным человеком временами… и с ним у меня это получалось. Чёрт, я так много хочу сказать, но я не могу выразить это словами.

Вдруг Гарри в голову пришла необычная мысль, и он улыбнулся Драко:

— Знаешь, иногда он ничем не отличается от тебя.

Драко опустил голову и обиженно глянул на него.

— Смотрю, ты умеешь льстить, Поттер.

— Это правда, — с нажимом сказал Гарри. — У вас обоих есть свои строгие принципы, вы можете в секунду разозлиться… чёрт, неудивительно, что вы ненавидите друг друга. Но, если ты не заметил, он был моим лучшим другом уже больше пяти лет, поэтому должно же в нём быть что-то, что мне нравится. Так почему ты считаешь, что иметь что-то общее с ним так плохо?

Драко что-то проворчал, но Гарри подумал, что это больше прозвучало как согласие.

— Рон склонен увлекаться своими эмоциями и редко думает головой… но я не могу представить себе жизнь без него. Он был рядом, когда я нуждался в нём. Он обидчивый, но верный. Действительно верный. У него, может, и нет много денег, но он отдал бы что угодно, если бы это было необходимо. Я хотел подарить ему столько всего, но он бы никогда не принял от меня ничего. Но на этот раз, думаю, всё будет иначе. Скажи ему, что он может забрать мою метлу. Пообещай мне, Драко, что скажешь ему забрать метлу.

Похоже, Драко почти смутила настойчивость Гарри, настолько, что Малфой запнулся.

— Я… обещаю, Гарри. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Вообще-то, две вещи. Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты попытался узнать Рона и Гермиону поближе, даже если меня не будет рядом. Я не ожидаю чуда… Я просто прошу попробовать. Ты сказал, что беспокоился, что у тебя не будет никого, когда ты вернёшься. Ну, тебя будут окружать разные люди… ты просто должен и сам захотеть подружиться.

— О, конечно, это будет прекрасно, — Малфой резко поднял руки в воздух. — _«Эй, Уизли, твой лучший друг только что умер из-за меня. Хочешь быть приятелями?»_ К тому времени, когда он покончит со мной, во мне будет больше дырок, чем в швейцарском сыре!

— Драко, я не думаю, что такое произойдёт. Рону может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью… но поверь мне. Поговори с Гермионой, поговори с Дамблдором. Рон в конце концов остынет. Если и не из-за тебя, то ради меня и моей памяти.

Драко что-то пробормотал себе под нос, затем бросил взгляд на Гарри.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это… то есть, если мне придётся. А мне не придётся. Но я обещал, что не буду спорить с тобой прямо сейчас.

— Это всё, чего я прошу. И потом, есть еще одна просьба. Скажи Дамблдору, что я хочу, чтобы Уизли получили всё из моего хранилища в Гринготтсе. Я бы отдал им часть от моего наследства раньше, если бы думал, что они примут её. Теперь… ну… просто убедитесь, что деньги пойдут им.

Драко кивнул, выглядя при этом, как будто его только что пнули в живот. Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы понять, почему.

— Драко… у тебя есть собственный счёт в Гринготтсе? Или у тебя всегда были деньги только твоих родителей?

Малфой отвернулся, тупо уставившись на фиолетовый костер.

— У меня никогда не было собственных денег, — внезапно выражение его лица изменилось. — Но ты даже не думай о том, чтобы заниматься тут благотворительностью, Поттер. Я не хочу этого, и мне это не нужно.

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на Драко.

— Забота о своих друзьях не благотворительность! Я хочу, чтобы у Уизли были деньги, потому что они мои друзья — моя семья — и я забочусь о них. Не потому, что я какой-то меценат.

Через мгновение Драко повернулся к нему, выражение его лица было сдержанным и осторожным.

— Я сам эту кашу заварил, сам и выкарабкаюсь.

— Разве ты не говорил, что из нас вышла хорошая команда? — начал сердиться Гарри. — И что ни один из нас не мог бы зайти так далеко без другого? — Драко только снова отвернулся. — И ты уже пару раз спасал мою задницу. Я в долгу перед тобой. И когда сегодня вечером твой план осуществится, я буду должен тебе ещё раз!

Драко хмыкнул.

Гарри бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Ну, на случай, если ты перестанешь беспокоиться о своей гордости больше, чем о своём будущем, и решишь принять его, то ключ от моего хранилища в Гринготтсе лежит на дне моего школьного сундука, в маленьком синем мешке.

Драко не поднял глаза, но ответил. Его тон был резким и саркастичным.

— И даже если бы я решил… принять твою «не благотворительность»… как все поймут, что я не просто украл у тебя? Зачем им позволять мне получить хоть кнат, если ты умрёшь из-за меня. Как обычно, великолепный план, Поттер.

— Я… — Гарри вдруг замолк. Он просто предполагал, что все будут доверять Драко, потому что он сам ему верил. Очевидно, что если Малфой просто возьмёт и залезет в школьный сундук Гарри в поисках ключа от хранилища, мало кто оставит это без внимания. — Погоди минутку.

Гарри протянул руку и схватил пергамент, на котором Драко нарисовал диаграмму заклинаний, и перевернул его. Он вытащил волшебную палочку из своего кармана и прошептал:

— Скрипто Скриптари!

Затем постучал кончиком палочки по пустой стороне пергамента. В тусклом свете он мог видеть мелкие точки чернил, которые оставались в местах, где он касался бумаги. Гарри быстро принялся за работу. Когда он закончил, он подписал листок, произнёс заклинание быстрого высыхания, свернул его и передал Драко.

— Не читай это, пока не вернёшься. И если — вернее, _когда_ — мы вернёмся вместе, тебе это всё равно не понадобится. Но если кто-то спросит тебя, просто покажи ему это. И, как я уже сказал, ключ находится в маленьком синем мешочке. Драко… послушай, нет ничего благородного в том, что ты умрёшь от голода, не позволив мне даже помочь тебе.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пробормотал тот в ответ.

— Это всё, чего я могу просить, — сказал Гарри.

Долгое время Поттер смотрел на Малфоя, не совсем понимая, как сказать ещё кое-что, что он хотел — последнее послание, которое он сохранил для слизеринца. Гарри знал, что ему нужно сказать его Драко, но теперь просто не мог подобрать слов. Однако прежде чем он смог наскрести достаточно смелости, Драко плюхнулся на живот, подперев подбородок руками.

— Я действительно не продумал это, когда мы сбегали, — сказал он, словно разговаривая сам с собой, а не с Гарри. — Я просто рванул, не обеспечив себя ничем, кроме своих вещей в Хогвартсе, и тех смешных денег, которые лежат в небольшом сейфе в моем сундуке.

— Сейфе? — Гарри не смог не спросить. — Ты же не думал, что твои друзья стали бы красть у тебя?

— Наивный маленький Гарри, — покровительственно сказал Драко. — Они — слизеринцы. Конечно, они бы это сделали. Мы все покрываем друг друга, но в то же время можем нанести удар в спину, если нужно. Я… э-э… был ничем не лучше.

— Действительно, — сказал Гарри резко. — А сейчас?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я сказал тебе, я никогда не собираюсь становиться одним из праведных героев Дамблдора. От старых привычек тяжело избавиться, и есть некоторые вещи… которые, как я думаю, нельзя изменить во мне. Если честно, я не знаю как вообще мне стоит начать новую жизнь, — он провёл рукой по волосам, сильно потянув за пряди на затылке, что делал, только когда очень нервничал. — Я думал об этом… с прошлой ночи… о том, почему я сбежал.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Кстати, ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.

— Это отчасти из-за того, что я сам не очень понимал, почему.

Это удивило Гарри.

— Подожди-ка. Ты принял самое важное решение, перевернувшее всю твою жизнь, и даже не уверен, почему ты его принял?

Драко горько рассмеялся.

— На самом деле, это единственное действительно важное решение в моей жизни, которое я принял сам. Я думаю, что в этом и суть. Ты говорил мне о выборе, и что всё зависело только от меня, и я не мог больше скрываться за иллюзией, что это были не мои решения. Это мой выбор. После того, как я вернулся с беседы с Тёмным Лордом, а потом то, что случилось с моим отцом… и с тобой… всё это было так неправильно. Я больше не мог оставаться там. Я не мог позволить использовать себя и дальше.

— Поэтому ты сбежал.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Драко. — Я сделал выбор. Впервые в жизни я сделал настоящий, свой собственный и осознанный выбор. Если бы я просто хотел сбежать… — он заколебался и долго смотрел на Гарри. Когда Малфой снова заговорил, его голос стал мягче. — Если бы я просто хотел сбежать, я бы взял свои вещи и дал дёру.

— Ты не взял бы меня, — сказал Гарри, начиная понимать. — Я был не совсем в форме…

— Ты был едва ли в сознании всё то время.

— Ну, да.

Драко осторожно улыбнулся ему.

— Трёхдневная голодовка и большая кровопотеря не очень полезны для твоего здоровья.

Гарри фыркнул в ответ.

— Но дело в том, что я замедлял тебя. Очень. Если бы ты просто хотел бежать, ты бы не взял меня. Но ты решил иначе.

Драко закрыл глаза.

— И если бы я просто боялся, я бы вообще не сбегал.

— Хвост, — внезапно сказал Гарри, когда что-то зашевелилось в памяти.

Драко вздёрнул голову, ошеломлённый.

— Что?

— Хвост сказал, что он пошёл к Волдеморту, потому что боялся его. Он сказал мне это… когда он позволил нам уйти. Он вернулся к Волдеморту, потому что был напуган… и он остался с ним по той же причине, — Гарри размышлял над этим пару секунд. — Если кто-то боится Волдеморта, последнее, чего он желает — это сделать что-нибудь, что разозлит его. Так… всё-таки, почему ты сбежал?

В течение нескольких долгих мгновений Драко смотрел на землю перед собой, как будто он мог видеть, как его собственные мысли хаотично танцуют на мантии.

— Было несколько причин, — ответил он, когда казалось, что он привёл голову в порядок. — По крайней мере, из тех, что я могу сформулировать. Первое — это то, что ты сказал о рабстве — что Тёмный Лорд не дает силы, а лишь забирает. Я думал об этом… и я не хотел в это верить. Мой отец всегда говорил мне, что сила приходит со служением Тёмному Лорду. Но когда мы были в той башне и я стоял на коленях перед ним, я не чувствовал себя сильным. Я чувствовал себя самым низким существом на земле. Мусором. И вот он, буквально, спрашивает меня, не хочу ли я отказаться от своей жизни, только потому, что он так сказал. Я не знаю, как насчёт других, но, я думаю, моя жизнь стоит чего-то большего.

Гарри ничего не сказал.

Драко продолжил:

— Во-вторых, мне не нравилась сама мысль о том, что меня дрессировали, словно какое-то животное, чтобы я стал подходящим слугой Тёмного Лорда. Мой… отец… — он задохнулся на этом слове, — хотел лучшего для меня. Того, что, по его мнению, было лучшим. И для этого меня нужно было воспитывать. Поэтому он обучал меня. И если бы я был лучше… сильнее… я мог бы оправдать его желания. Может быть, «лучше» — неправильное слово. Возможно, целеустремлённее. Тогда я бы не позволил себе отвлекаться, — Драко одарил Гарри кривой улыбкой. — Ты чертовски хорошо умеешь отвлекать от поставленных целей, ты знал?

— Э-э… спасибо?

Драко только покачал головой, странная улыбка не дрогнула.

— В любом случае, если бы я уже не был в таком шатком положении, ты бы не смог отвлечь меня. Что… подводит к моей последней причине. Той, о которой я думал больше всего. Причине, по которой я, вероятно, и похитил тебя.

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри. Долгое время он просто вглядывался в его лицо, подбирая слова.

— Твои глаза пугали меня, — сказал он наконец. — Я не уверен, знал ли ты, но они пугали меня. Не так, как глаза Сам-Знаешь-Кого, красные и острые. Я клянусь, когда ты смотрел на меня из-за той решётки, у меня было такое чувство, что это я был взаперти. Я чувствовал себя совершенно бессильным. Слабым. Как будто ты мог прожечь дыру прямо сквозь меня одним только взглядом. В первый раз, когда я увидел тебя без очков — и, да, я тогда сам забрал их — ты был в ярости. Ты в тот момент только что проснулся и впился в меня взглядом, и я никогда не чувствовал себя таким ничтожным. Хотя ты был моим пленником и я думал, что сила-то в моих руках. И ты так смотрел на Волдеморта, что, если бы кто-то сказал мне, что ты собираешься убить его своим взглядом, я бы поверил. Я видел, сколько у тебя сил. Сил противостоять ему.

Меня научили кое-чему, когда я был младше… об уважении и силе. Человеку с наибольшей силой оказывается уважение. У Сам-Знаешь-Кого есть сила… но у тебя было что-то ещё. Я наконец-то понял. На самом деле, я понял это, когда ты объяснил мне. Ты отказался позволить ему победить, и я видел это, и я был поражён. Ошеломлён, — Драко остановился на мгновение, и его глаза расширились, как будто он впервые увидел Гарри. — Думаю, я только что понял… почему я захотел следовать за тобой, а не за ним. Ты сильнее. У тебя есть то, что он никогда не сможет отнять… и именно поэтому ты победишь, Гарри. Я не думаю, что могу внятно объяснить, но это похоже на неведанную магию. Я думал, что Тёмные Искусства были источником силы, а потом я увидел тебя.

Драко рассмеялся, и его хохот звучал почти безумно.

— Я хотел играть за победителей, и посмотри, где я теперь! Я выбрал сторону. Я выбрал, и посмотри, где оказался! Моя команда победителей.

Голова Гарри кружилась от слов Драко. Звучало так, как будто эти откровения приходили к нему самому, пока он говорил, и Гарри мог только представить, какой вихрь буйствовал в голове Малфоя.

— Драко?

Улыбка Малфоя стала смущённой.

— Может быть, ты всё-таки тот, кем тебя величают. Может быть, ты Избранный, тот, кто сможет победить его. То, что все говорили этим летом… Я не верил. Я даже прикидывался, что ничего не слышал. Но теперь, я думаю, они могут быть правы, — Драко на коленях подполз немного ближе к Гарри, поэтому теперь они стояли лицом друг к другу. — И если подумать… то вот он я, сижу в глухомани, наедине с героем волшебного мира. Считай, что нет ни Тёмного Лорда, ни Дамблдора. Тут рядом самый сильный волшебник на свете, прямо здесь передо мной. И это ещё не самое впечатляющее. И только сейчас я смог понять, что у меня действительно было.

Гарри внезапно понял, что его горло сжалось.

— Драко, — прохрипел он, — я не силён. Мои баллы за СОВ были вполне приличными, но больше ничего…

Драко нахмурился.

— Гарри, ты действительно считаешь, что СОВ определяют силу волшебника? У тебя есть кое-что другое. Я не знаю, что это такое, но это правда.

Тревожное чувство пробрало Гарри, когда он вспомнил то, что сказал ему Дамблдор.

— Дамблдор говорил, что самая могущественная магия из всех — это любовь. Он сказал, что она у меня есть. Её дала мне моя мама. Я думаю, именно поэтому я выживал всё это время. Мои друзья, семья Рона, все… все они любили меня. Они все были рядом. Без них я был бы мёртв.

Драко внезапно улыбнулся, но, похоже, ему больше хотелось плакать.

— Но Гарри… разве это не ты полюбил их первым?

Это было похоже на шок, и Гарри почувствовал, что его глаза расширились, когда он понял значение сказанного ему. Он впитывал это, когда Драко тихо продолжил:

— Ты сбежал из темницы… не потому, что я тебя выпустил… но, я думаю, потому что ты в первую очередь беспокоился обо мне.

Драко медленно протянул руку и стянул с Гарри очки. Драко превратился в бледное пятно в лунном свете, но, находясь лишь в нескольких шагах от него, Гарри мог различить черты и понял, что Малфой всё ещё улыбается.

— Я больше не боюсь твоих глаз.

***

— Я хочу сыграть хотя бы в ещё одну игру в квиддич, — сказал Гарри. — Было бы жаль, если бы мой путь как игрока закончился в прошлом году.

Они сидели рядом, смотрели на белое в свете луны поле, разговаривали и делали вид, что яркий диск на небе вообще не двигался. Драко наслаждался теплом плеча Гарри, которое слегка прижималось к его собственному. Сидеть так было удобно и обнадеживающе, и Малфой был уверен, что Гарри, опираясь на него, получал больше эмоциональной поддержки, нежели физической.

— Да уж, прошлый год был не самым удачным для тебя в плане квиддича — тихо согласился Драко. — Я был готов наконец спустить тебя с небес на землю, но нет, мне не удалось — на поле ты не появлялся полгода.

— Тогда ты не жаловался, — сказал Гарри с насмешливым раздражением.

— Ну, конечно, нет. Я подумал, что у меня наконец-то появится шанс поймать этот чёртов снитч.

Гарри слегка рассмеялся.

— Джинни оказалась покруче, чем ты думал, я прав?

Драко гортанно зарычал.

— Я же говорил, Уизли появляются на этой земле лишь с одной целью.

— Какой же?

— Превратить мою жизнь в ад, — Малфой позволил себе небольшой смешок. — После прошлого года я буду только рад, что ты снова станешь ловцом в команде Гриффиндурков.

— Да, потому что, по крайней мере, мне ты уже умеешь проигрывать.

— Точно, — фыркнул Драко. — Проигрыш Уизелу в юбке был самой глубокой формой оскорбления.

— И причём она честно победила тебя. Мне говорили, это было то ещё зрелище.

Драко слегка толкнул Гарри локтем.

— Спасибо за прекрасное напоминание, — сказал он с сарказмом. — Думаю, я никогда не отмоюсь от этого позора и мне теперь стоит провести свои оставшиеся годы отшельником в самой чаще Запретного леса.

— Возможно… но если не кентавры убьют тебя, то колония акромантулов непременно сделает это. Ведь, как ты сам говорил, ты такой лакомый кусочек.

— Акромантулы? — Драко выпрямился. — Это же просто слух. На самом деле в Британии их нет… или есть?

Гарри кивнул.

— Но как, во имя Мерлина…

— Хагрид, — объяснил Поттер.

— А-а-а-а-а, — ответил Драко, сложив цельную картину. — Ещё одна причина презирать этого великого идиота. Я ненавижу пауков.

Гарри повернул голову и со смехом в глазах посмотрел на него.

— Я же говорил, что у тебя с Роном много общего. Он тоже терпеть не может пауков.

Драко только застонал от безысходности.

— С тобой бесполезно спорить!

Гарри засмеялся и пихнул его плечом.

— По крайней мере, вам двоим будет о чём поговорить.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, остановись, — провыл Малфой. — Я больше этого не вынесу. Ты действительно садист, ты жестокий человек.

Поттер только снова засмеялся.

Драко заворчал:

— Ну, дождёшься. На следующем матче Гриффиндор-Слизерин я тебе это припомню.

— Очень надеюсь. И я с нетерпением буду ждать этого.

— Да, великий Герой и по совместительству ловец наконец вернётся к своим дорогим поклонникам. И когда ты победоносно уйдёшь с поля… или, как я бы предпочёл видеть, когда ты потащишься с площадки, угнетаемый поражением…

— Ты дойдёшь уже наконец до сути, или ты просто пытаешься заранее подпортить триумф моего возвращения?

— Скажем так, пришло время Слизерину поставить тебя на место.

Несколько секунд Гарри колебался, затем недоверчиво посмотрел на Драко.

— Значит, даже после всего, что ты сделал, если твои товарищи с факультета не убьют тебя, ты всё равно будешь играть в команде?

Драко почувствовал неприятный узел в животе, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Пожалуй, я забуду, что ты только что сказал, и вернусь к своим фантазиям о квиддичной славе.

Гарри медленно выдохнул.

— Ну, наслаждайся своими фантазиями, Драко, потому что я всё равно собираюсь раздавить тебя на поле.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…

— Локхарт, Локхарт, Локхарт.

Драко нахмурился.

— Очень сомневаюсь в твоей победе, Поттер. Но я уверен, что Уизлетта одарит тебя утешающим поцелуем — перед всей школой — и ты забудешь, как Слизерин размазал вас по площадке, — Драко почувствовал, как Гарри рядом напрягся. Малфой удивлённо поднял бровь. — О? Так ты что-то мне недоговариваешь?

Гарри посмотрел на него с выражением неодобрения и лёгкого отвращения на лице.

— Это просто… как-то неправильно. Она сестра Рона. Чёрт, да она и мне как сестра.

— Разве она не вилась вокруг тебя пару лет назад?

— Да, но… мне было очень неловко.

Драко внутренне улыбнулся.

— Джо Чанг действительно была единственной девушкой, с которой ты когда-либо целовался?

— Я же говорил, что это было полное фиаско, которое даже и поцелуем не назовёшь, — Гарри на мгновение сделал паузу, затем уронил лицо в ладони и издал отчаянный стон. — Что ж, у меня есть чертовски хорошая причина выжить сегодня. Мне всего шестнадцать, и у меня никогда не было поцелуя! Что я за подросток?

Драко небрежно пожал плечами, словно ему было всё равно.

— Подросток, у которого были дела поважнее?

Гарри фыркнул в ответ.

— Ну, само собой. Но я думаю, что было бы неплохо хотя бы один раз поцеловаться перед смертью.

Драко вдруг прикусил язык так сильно, что поморщился.

— Ну, — сказал он, с усилием шевеля бедным языком, — если тебе от этого станет легче… я… э-э… на самом деле тоже ни с кем не целовался.

Если Гарри и был удивлён признанием Драко, которое пытался получить раньше, он этого не показал.

— В ожидании той самой? — сказал Гарри немного горько.

— Ну, на самом деле…

— Я думаю, — перебил Гарри, — что понемногу начинаю принимать тот факт, что я просто безнадёжен, когда дело доходит до девушек. Может быть, у меня просто никогда не было на это времени, но я до сих пор даже не чувствую какого-то притяжения. Я имею в виду, они просто… ну… _девчонки_.

— Тебе ведь удалось пригласить кого-то на Святочный бал — заметил Драко, размышляя, куда может зайти их разговор.

Гарри покачал головой, невесело смеясь.

— Рон и я бросили их и провели всё время вместе, избегая наших спутниц. Хотя… сейчас мне кажется, что Рон был слишком занят, наблюдая за Гермионой с Крамом и пытаясь не подавиться своим напитком от ревности.

Драко сидел в тишине, думая.

— Знаешь… это ещё одна вещь, которую я никогда не делал, — продолжил Гарри.

— Что?

— Я никогда не танцевал.

— Не танцевал?

Гарри бросил на него смущённый взгляд.

— Ты что, моё эхо? Да, не танцевал. Я не умею, и в то время мне было совершенно всё равно. На балу я избегал танцпола, как чумы… но теперь, когда я думаю об этом… это просто кажется одной из тех вещей, которые все должны попробовать хотя бы раз в жизни. Знаешь, как что-то, чему родители, вероятно, учат своих детей.

Драко помрачнел.

— Мой отец нанял учителя танцев летом перед четвёртым курсом. Сам он был слишком занят.

Гарри долго смотрел на Малфоя, затем наклонил голову.

— По крайней мере, ты научился.

Слова выскочили изо рта Драко, прежде чем он смог остановиться:

— Я мог бы научить тебя.

Гарри от удивления дёрнулся.

— Что?

Драко сглотнул, сам себе поражаясь, с чего это он такое предложил, но было уже слишком поздно отступать. Но ему и не хотелось.

— Я сказал, я…

— Я понял тебя. Но… твоя лодыжка… и здесь нет музыки… и…

— Это не важно, — тихо сказал Драко. — Ерунда. Просто… Я могу показать тебе. То есть… Я хочу. Если ты позволишь. Пожалуйста, Гарри? — с некоторым усилием и тихим кряхтением от тупой боли Малфой поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Гарри. — Пожалуйста? — он протянул руку. — Разрешишь?

Поттер смотрел на Драко нечитаемым взглядом, чуть приоткрыв рот. Медленно, очень медленно он протянул руку и принял протянутую ладонь. Он не опирался на руку Малфоя чересчур сильно, но всё-таки встал и позволил их касанию задержаться чуть дольше, чем необходимо.

Гарри выглядел нервным, словно не знал, куда деть свои руки, и в то же время немного потерянным и опьянённым. Его кожа была бледно-синей в лунном свете, но даже тогда Драко показалось, что он заметил румянец на щеках. Однако отражение луны в очках Гарри мешало видеть его глаза, поэтому Малфой не мог быть полностью уверен, о чём тот думает. Тем не менее, Драко поднял его на ноги не просто так и теперь собирался приступить к делу.

— Хорошо, я бы показал тебе Волшебный вальс, но я не думаю, что моя лодыжка выдержит это… так что… — он взглянул на руки Гарри, затем снова посмотрел на его лицо. Отбрасывая последние сомнения, Драко шагнул вперед, так что их тела были на расстоянии нескольких дюймов друг от друга, а лица были достаточно близко, чтобы Малфой мог разглядеть тонкие волоски, которые начинали темнеть на верхней губе Гарри. — Сначала, — прошептал Драко, — ты должен положить руки мне на бёдра.

Гарри нерешительно повиновался, совсем легко коснувшись кончиками пальцев Драко, так, что тот едва мог почувствовать.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Я не сломаюсь, Гарри, — он был уверен, что видел, как Поттер покраснел ещё гуще.— Вот, как насчёт этого, — одним решительным движением Драко потянулся и положил свои руки на плечи Гарри, обхватив пальцами его лопатки. Малфой чуть подался вперёд и распределил немного своего веса на Поттера. Драко чувствовал, как Гарри дрожит, когда они оказались так близко.

— Что теперь? — прошептал он, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Здесь… э-э-э… нет музыки.

Драко почувствовал, как на его лице появилась улыбка.

— Слушай музыку фей, Гарри.

— Но их нет…

— Есть. Помнишь? Они сейчас вокруг нас. Они ждали всю ночь. И поют для тебя, — Драко немного напряг руки на плечах Гарри. — Просто закрой глаза. Скажи мне, что ты их слышишь.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Через мгновение он улыбнулся.

— Я слышу их.

— Хорошо. Теперь просто позволь своему телу двигаться под музыку. Покачивайся взад и вперёд. И делай небольшие шаги.

Драко наблюдал за лицом Гарри, когда он медленно начал двигаться под немой звон. Его губы были поджаты, но в каком-то восторге, а не отвращении или неудобстве. Драко двинулся с ним, и было такое чувство, что с каждым шагом они оказывались на миллиметр ближе друг к другу.

Драко чувствовал биение сердца Гарри, чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Он никогда не был так близко к другому человеку. Он и Гарри двигались вместе, и где-то в груди всё ещё чувствовалась странная, почти осязаемая связь между его собственной душой и душой Гарри, выстроенная зельем. Но всё-таки Драко подозревал, что даже без этой ноющей связи, которая неприятно шевелила внутренности, он всё равно чувствовал бы себя так же близко к Гарри и таким же связанным с ним. Наблюдая за лицом Поттера, Драко на долю секунды подумал, что увидел блеск слезы, стекающей из-под очков.

Затем одним быстрым движением Гарри наклонился вперед, крепко обнял Драко за талию и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Ошеломлённый такой внезапностью, Малфой мог реагировать только инстинктивно. Он полностью обхватил Гарри за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. Тот всё ещё дрожал, но не плакал. Чтобы успокоить и Гарри, и самого себя, Драко прижал подбородок к уху Поттера.

Они были рядом и чувствовали себя комфортно, поддерживая друг друга, крепко прижавшись, как будто они могли бросить вызов ходу времени, если бы не отпускали. Драко закрыл глаза и представил, что они с Гарри стоят в настоящем хороводе фей. Это было так прекрасно, что он мог легко довериться тихой фантазии. Над головой не висела полная Луна, и Гарри ещё не знал об угрозе, с которой им предстоит столкнуться. В воздухе ощущалась свобода и радость. Не было никаких забот, никаких опасностей. Только трава под ногами, звёзды на небе и сотни фей в своём чарующем танце. И они тоже танцевали.

Долгое время они стояли так, слегка покачиваясь под музыку ветра в деревьях и неслышимый звон фей, который существовал только в их воображении.

Наконец Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, глядя Драко в лицо.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

— Не за что, Гарри.

Малфой ожидал, что Поттер отпустит его и сядет, но тот не двигался. Он всё стоял, его лицо было в нескольких дюймах от лица Драко, и на нём было самое печальное выражение на свете.

— Мы всё летели вперёд, мчались изо всех сил, а теперь кажется, что весь мир остановился.

— Наверное, мир всё ещё в движении. Это только мы остановились, — ответил Драко, не совсем уверенный, имеет ли это смысл. — Или, может быть, мы наконец-то пришли в нужное место, и больше некуда спешить.

— Это нужное место? — спросил Гарри. — Нам суждено было оказаться здесь? Прямо сейчас?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я вообще-то не верю в судьбу, но тут гораздо лучше, чем в темницах. Если бы мы сейчас были не здесь, то где?

— Это не имеет значения, — прошептал Гарри, слегка наклонившись. — Мы ведь здесь.

— Да.

Они были так близко. Драко чувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Гарри. Когда Малфой посмотрел на лицо своего друга, все последние две недели пронеслись в голове. Всё, через что он прошёл, всё, что чувствовал. Всего было так много — слишком много — но, в конце концов, они были здесь. Лицом к лицу. И это было так _правильно._

И вдруг Гарри ахнул. Мгновение спустя его колени подогнулись, и он упал в руки Малфоя, цепляясь за него, как будто его жизнь зависела от этого.

— Гарри! — вскрикнул Драко. — Гарри, что… — и затем он сам тоже это почувствовал. Связь, этот пустой туннель между ними больше не был полым. Теперь что-то вибрировало, тянуло глубоко в груди. Держась за Гарри и не обращая внимания на боль, вновь прострелившую лодыжку, Драко посмотрел на небо. На первый взгляд Луна казалась полной, но затем Малфой пригляделся. С одного бока словно небольшой отломившийся кусочек омрачил ровный контур лунного профиля.

— Началось, — сказал Драко, хотя отчаянно хотел верить, что всё это обман зрения. Он быстро переключил своё внимание на Гарри и изо всех сил попытался поддержать своего потрясённого друга. — Гарри, ты можешь стоять? Поговори со мной, Гарри!

— Я… я в порядке, — чуть не задохнулся тот. Ему явно не хватало воздуха, и он с трудом удерживал себя на ногах. — Это просто было так внезапно.

— Тебе нужно сесть?

— Нет! — резко ответил Гарри. Он глубоко вздохнул и повторил: — Нет. Я не позволю ему влиять на меня. Я не позволю ему мешать мне делать то, что я хочу! И даже сесть он меня не заставит!

Драко удивился внезапному пылу в голосе Поттера.

— Гарри…

— Волдеморт забрал у меня всё, Драко! Мы… всё было… только что всё было так хорошо, а потом он прервал нас! Он просто не может не испортить мне всё! — внезапно Гарри отступил, разрывая контакт с Драко. — Я потерял своих родителей, я потерял однокурсников, потерял своего крёстного, а теперь я потеряю вообще всё! Я потеряю тебя! Ненавижу! Я ненавижу его! **Ах!**

Гарри согнулся пополам, схватившись за грудь. В тот же миг Драко почувствовал, что его собственная связь с Гарри тает. Казалось, словно маленький крючок отцепился его сердца. Малфой быстро сделал пару шагов, схватил Гарри за руки и не дал ему повалиться на землю.

— Не думай о нём! — прикрикнул Драко. — Даже не смей думать о Сам-Знаешь-Ком! Посмотри на меня, Гарри! — ему удалось выпрямить Поттера полностью, и Драко резко посмотрел в его невидящие глаза. — Сосредоточься на мне, ты слышишь? Если ты сфокусируешься на нём, ты только укрепишь вашу связь! Забудь о нём. Оставайся _здесь_ , — Драко слегка встряхнул его.

Гарри моргнул несколько раз, но его глаза всё ещё были стеклянными, и казалось, что он был где-то далеко. Это очень плохо. Драко нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, затем протянул руку и погладил Гарри по щеке.

— Гарри? Эй, Гарри? Посмотри на меня.

Наконец, глаза Поттера снова сфокусировались.

— Драко?

Малфой широко улыбнулся.

— Да, так лучше.

Гарри слабо кивнул, затем вздрогнул.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет… по крайней мере, не так, как если бы я сломал руку, и не так, как болит мой шрам. Это больше похоже на… общее недомогание, но не совсем обычное, — Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону, прижав подбородок к плечу. — Такое ощущение, что этот поток затягивает меня в чёрную дыру. И этот поток такой холодный.

Драко почувствовал укол ужаса в животе, когда мысленно выстроил этот образ, и он почти мог чувствовать силу засасывающего, ледяного, бездонного водоворота. Не вокруг себя — вокруг Гарри. Он оттягивал Поттера, желал утопить его. Не задумываясь, Драко подался вперёд и обнял его.

— Я же говорил, что буду твоим якорем, и не дам тебя унести. Ты здесь. Оставайся здесь.

Гарри медленно поднял руки и неуверенно вцепился в Драко. Через секунду он с трудом вздохнул и опустил голову Малфою на плечо.

— Ты тёплый.

— Я… тебе холодно?

— Нет… но Волдеморт… Я чувствую его холод… вокруг меня и во мне. А ты тёплый, — Гарри немного ослабил хватку и отодвинулся, глядя Драко в лицо. Он казался смущённым и извиняющимся. — Извини… я… я не имел ввиду…

Драко не дал ему договорить, притянув к себе.

_Я обещал, что не отпущу его. И я не отпущу._

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы, ну… Сам-Знаешь-Кто испортил нам вечер… так, может… ты хочешь закончить наш танец? — он посмотрел на небо. — У нас есть время.

Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на Драко. Казалось, он был готов возразить, но в итоге просто мягко стиснул Малфоя. На этот раз осязание груди Гарри, прижатой к его собственной, принесло Драко совершенно другое чувство. Приступ страха, немного отчаяния и ужасное ощущение, что он держит что-то, чего желал больше всего на свете и с чем ему придётся расстаться. Нужно было что-то сказать. Что-то важное. Что-то обнадёживающее или что-то, что могло бы вселить надежду в Гарри, или, по крайней мере, заставить Драко чувствовать себя лучше от того, что он попытался. Но ничего не приходило в голову.

_Что можно сказать, когда говорить нечего?_

Поэтому Драко сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Когда мы вернёмся, я свожу тебя в чайную мадам Паддифут.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри, мягко и с любопытством.

— У неё лучшие булочки, которые я когда-либо ел. Ты пробовал их?

— Нет, ни разу.

Драко заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя и знал, что Гарри этого не увидит.

— Тебе обязательно надо попробовать. Знаешь, это как одна из тех вещей, которые каждый должен сделать хотя бы раз в жизни.

— Как танцы.

— Да, как танцы.

— И поход.

Драко засмеялся.

— Ну, как много чего. Как только мы вернёмся, я никогда больше даже не взгляну в сторону леса. Я окружу себя шикарными креслами, гигантскими картинами, гобеленами, бархатными шторами и тёплыми каминами. Я никогда не съем ни одного холодного бутерброда, пока жив.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Если ты станешь затворником, как мы будем видеться?

— Ты всегда можешь присоединиться ко мне.

— Думаю… я бы не стал запираться от всего мира. Мне всё равно нравится здесь, знаешь. Здесь так красиво. Мне нравится чувствовать себя свободным, как будто нет стен, которые могли бы сдерживать меня.

— Стены могут и защищать.

— Они… не защитят меня… от этого, — не нужно было продолжать.

— Гарри…

— Но для этого у меня есть ты, верно?

Драко поморщился.

— Конечно.

— И ты не можешь навсегда остаться взаперти, иначе как мы тогда будем проводить наш матч по квиддичу, если ты не выйдешь на улицу? Знаешь, у нас нет крытого поля.

— Ну, я полагаю, мне придётся терпеть некоторые мероприятия на открытом воздухе, — фыркнул Драко. — Но я всё равно не стану есть холодные бутерброды.

— Что ты сделал с бутербродами с солониной?

— Я превратил их в камни, — он ухмыльнулся. — Как по мне, они от этого стали только вкуснее.

— Жаль, что ты не знал заклинания, которое могло бы превратить их в индейку.

— Хм… о, точно. Это именно то, чего я хочу. Горячая жареная индейка. Картофель. Густая подливка. И крем-брюле на десерт.

— Думаю…

— Да?

— Я бы съел ещё одно шоколадное печенье. Но они закончились.

Драко застыл на мгновение, обрабатывая то, что Гарри только что сказал, и рассмеялся.

— Ты дурачок, Гарри. О, ты… — Малфой не был уверен, хотелось ли ему смеяться в самом деле, или же плакать. Скорее, что-то среднее.

Разговор переходил от одной ерунды к другой, но именно сейчас все эти мелочи стали самым важным. Просто быть здесь и сейчас было самым важным. И всё же Драко не мог не заметить, что с каждым плавным движением Гарри становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее, оттягивая его руки. Он понял, что это потому, что Гарри становился слабее и начинал опираться на него. Малфой старался не думать об этом, но в конце концов произошло неизбежное.

Гарри ослабил объятие и опустился на колени. Драко последовал за ним, придерживая, чтобы Поттер не опрокинулся. Он бросил нервный взгляд на небо, где луна была более чем наполовину скрыта в тени Земли, и повернулся к Гарри.

— Так вот каково это, — размышлял тот вслух слабым голосом, — терять себя.

— Ты не потеряешь себя, Гарри, потому что я отказываюсь терять тебя! — зарычал Драко.

— Но я чувствую это. Такое странное ощущение. Я чувствую, что становлюсь прозрачным, и скоро моё тело будет не более твёрдым, чем у призрака, — Гарри тяжело дышал, пока говорил. — Я всё ещё осязаемый?

Ошеломлённый, Драко схватил Гарри за руку и сжал её.

— Идиот! Конечно, осязаемый! Ты не растаешь, даже не собирайся! — Поттер нахмурился, явно обиженный тоном Драко. — Гарри, я… я не это хотел сказать.

— Да нет, не в этом дело.

Малфой растерялся.

— Тогда что?

— Сожми мою руку снова. Сильнее.

Драко послушался, ещё более смущённый.

— Странно, — отстранённо сказал Гарри. — Я не могу по-настоящему почувствовать тебя. Ну, то есть, могу, я чувствую тебя, но рука как будто затекла. Онемела. Это действительно странно. Всё мое тело немеет.

Новая волна страха охватила Драко. Его план вообще сработает? Или он действительно потеряет Гарри? Малфой пытался нашарить связь, попытался почувствовать Гарри через неё. Этот мост был всё ещё там, как нить энергии, связывающая их вместе… но она была такой тонкой, хлипкой, явно не чем-то, что могло бы удержать Гарри на месте.

— Гарри, ты чувствуешь меня? Через связь?

Глаза того на мгновение не сфокусировались, и Драко понял по его выражению лица, что Гарри ощущал её изнутри.

— Да, — медленно ответил он. — Ты там, но я едва чувствую тебя… на фоне Волдеморта, — тень страха скользнула по его лицу. — Но ты всё еще есть.

Драко судорожно сглотнул.

— Можешь сосредоточиться на нашей связи? Попытаться удержать её? Укрепить со своей стороны? Я не знаю, что еще можно сделать.

— Я могу попробовать, но я не знаю как.

Гарри сосредоточился. Через мгновение Драко почувствовал неясное, но безошибочное движение в груди. Он закрыл глаза и ухватился за это чувство, пытаясь влиться в него. Ощущение неуклонно усиливалось в течение минуты, но затем, казалось, затихло. Послышался вздох, и Драко открыл глаза.

Гарри шатался, стоя на коленях, прижимая руку к груди. Прежде чем Драко успел среагировать, он завалился на бок.

— Гарри! — охваченный паническим ужасом, Драко перевернул его на спину. Тело Гарри стало мягким, безвольным, и если бы луна не сияла над ними белым полумесяцем, Драко бы испугался, что уже потерял его. — Гарри?

В какой-то момент, когда Малфой уже готов был рвать на себе волосы, глаза Гарри открылись.

— Не думаю, что попробую это снова, — сказал он обманчиво легко.

— О, Гарри, — Драко сидел, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Воды, может? Тебе больно? Что я могу…

Гарри поднял руку, прерывая Драко.

— Что мне нужно… так это сказать то, что я должен был сказать уже давно. И мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал.

Нота прощания в голосе Гарри напугала Драко больше всего на свете. Он протянул руку и взял Поттера за поднятую ладонь.

— Гарри?

Тот бросил быстрый взгляд на их соединённые руки и начал:

— Я никогда не говорил… что я думаю о тебе. Пожалуй, после всего этого ты заслуживаешь знать.

Драко потерял дар речи, когда понял, что Гарри собирается сделать. Он собирался произнести своё последнее послание, предназначенное для него, Драко. Дамблдор, Грейнджер, Уизли, и теперь была его очередь. Единственное, что Малфой мог сделать в ответ, — это кивнуть.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся ему, но это только больше обеспокоило Драко.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что я очень долго ненавидел тебя, — начал Гарри, как ни странно, весёлым голосом. — В некотором смысле, я думаю, что ненавидел тебя больше, чем Волдеморта. Волдеморт убил моих родителей, но от него тогда осталось только имя, он был каким-то далёким злодеем, даже после того, как я встретился с ним. А ты… это было личное. Ты всегда был у меня под боком, оскорбляя моих друзей, делая всякие пакости, дразня меня, сталкиваясь со мной лбами.

Охваченный беспокойством, паникой и страхом, Драко не хотел ничего этого слышать.

— О, и это должно ободрить меня? — он сломался, не в силах остановить себя.

Гарри только снова улыбнулся, и ко всей буре чувств, грызущих Драко изнутри, добавилась и вина.

— Я не закончил, — тихо продолжил Гарри. — Но дело в том… что всё это было личное. Так было всегда. Последние пять лет ты был важной частью моей жизни. То, что мы оказались здесь, может показаться бессмысленным, но это не так. Я… я не склонен к самокопанию, но, полагаю, встреча со смертью заставляет человека делать и говорить странные вещи.

Драко хотел слушать, но в то же время хотел думать о чём-нибудь ещё, кроме слов Гарри. Малфой немного поёрзал под его пристальным взглядом.

— Глубоко. Да. Полагаю, так и есть. Знакомьтесь: Гарри Поттер. Мальчик-Который-Выжил, звезда квиддича, начинающий аврор и философ.

— Заткнись, Драко, — сказал он, но не злобно или печально. Разве что это его слегка позабавило.

Однако Малфой только почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Он опустил голову, чтобы избежать взгляда смеющихся глаз Гарри.

— Извини. Такой инфантильный ответ на серьёзные или сложные темы. Пожалуйста, прости, что я не пользуюсь своим мозгом.

— Драко… пожалуйста…

— Я знаю, я знаю, Гарри, — сказал тот поспешно. — Я слушаю. Я пытаюсь слушать. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Я действительно хочу это услышать. Мне это нужно. Я просто не знаю, что делать.

— Тебе не нужно ничего делать, — ответил Гарри. — Просто… слушай. Ты всегда беспокоился о том, как бы получить силу, власть и уважение… ну… некоторых людей. Я не могу судить, получил ли ты их, но я могу сказать одно. Ты заслужил моё уважение. Ты заслужил моё доверие и восхищение. Никто бы никогда не подумал, что это возможно, но…

Голос Гарри затих, и когда Драко поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось, он обнаружил, что Гарри смотрит на него тем самым пронзительным взглядом, который, казалось, проникает в душу.

— Я скучаю по всем, кто остался дома. Хотел бы я увидеть их всех в последний раз. Но если я не смогу… если это будет моя последняя ночь… Я рад провести её здесь, с тобой.

Драко понятия не имел, что сказать на нечто подобное. Какое-то время он сидел не двигаясь, прикованный к глазам Гарри. Знакомое жаркое чувство затопило грудь, и Малфой прикусил язык, чтобы не позволить предательским слезам выкатиться из глаз.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — внезапно сказал Гарри.

— Что? — Драко быстро сморгнул следы влаги. — Я сделаю всё, что захочешь.

— Я… только… — Гарри колебался. На его лицо наползло ужасно мрачное выражение. — Ты дал мне обещание. Очень важное обещание. Я… просто хотел напомнить тебе… сдержать его.

Драко почувствовал, что тонет, отчётливо осознавая, о чём говорил Гарри.

— Ты… ты не можешь иметь это в виду. Как ты можешь относиться к этому серьёзно?

— Драко, как я могу быть несерьёзным в такое время! — огрызнулся Гарри. Каким бы бледным он ни казался, его голос всё ещё был сильным. — Прямо сейчас я должен быть серьёзным! Ты сказал, что это битва. Так как следует поступить? Подорвать свой корабль или позволить врагу захватить, запытать и убить твою команду и забрать судно?

— Я не могу причинить тебе боль… я не могу… — Драко трясся, разрываясь между своим обещанием и неспособностью причинить боль другу, даже если это было лучшим выходом.

— Мне не будет больно, — сказал Гарри, его голос снова стал мягким. — Драко… Я совсем оцепенел. Лучше не становится. Я бы едва почувствовал, если бы ты меня сейчас порезал.

Драко не мог поверить в услышанное. Нет, он мог в это поверить, но не мог с этим справиться.

— Зачем я вообще предложил этот глупый план? — всхлипнул он. — Это был просто выстрел вслепую, а теперь посмотри, что творится! Ты должен был попытаться добраться до Хогвартса! Может быть, Снейп мог бы помочь тебе! По крайней мере, ты бы увиделся с Грейнджер и Уизли! Может быть…

— А может, я бы потерялся в лесу, умер в одиночестве, без единого шанса выжить, — Гарри сочувственно посмотрел на него. — Ты спросил меня как-то… боюсь ли я смерти.

Драко с поразительной ясностью вспомнил этот разговор.

— Я помню. Ты сказал… что не боишься.

— Верно. Ты помнишь, чего я боюсь больше всего?

— Подвести всех, — задохнулся Драко.

— И?..

Драко не мог говорить громче шепота.

— Одиночества.

— Я ведь не одинок сейчас?

— Нет.

— И я не подведу никого… потому что ты мне поможешь… правда?

Драко уставился на Гарри, пока смотреть больше не осталось сил. Он уронил голову.

— Да.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Поттер в ответ.

Гарри не должен был благодарить его. За то, что Драко поможет ему совершить самоубийство, чтобы не отдавать Волдеморту. Это было неправильно, ужасно и просто немыслимо.

Гарри был ещё жив. План всё ещё может сработать. Малфой импульсивно потянулся, схватил Гарри за руку и резко сжал её. Когда ожидаемого ответного движения не последовало, сердце Драко пропустило удар. Он посмотрел выше. Глаза Гарри были закрыты.

— Гарри! — он потряс его за плечо. — Гарри, открой глаза!

Поттер медленно послушался.

— Прости… я просто хочу спать.

Драко покачал головой.

— О нет. Ты не заснёшь. Не сейчас.

— Я пытаюсь. Просто… чувствую, что я угасаю. Это чем-то похоже на обморок, — его голос был тихим, как будто таял вместе с ним.

— Не надо. Давай, Гарри. Просто держись, — Драко посмотрел на луну. Остался только тонкий белый серп. — Держись за меня. Не уходи сейчас. Сожми мою руку.

— Хорошо… но сначала возьми мою.

Драко посмотрел на их сомкнутые руки, и впервые после захода солнца он почувствовал, как теряет контроль над собой. Изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать слёзы, которые теперь лились ручьём, он мог только сказать:

— Хорошо.

— Я не боюсь, Драко.

— Гриффиндорская храбрость, — кольнул Драко, но попытка пошутить только заставила беззвучные рыдания усилиться.

— Ты тоже храбрый, Драко. Не только гриффиндорцы. Ты тоже.

— Я учился у лучшего из них.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся, и Драко больше не мог смотреть. Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся. В своей груди он чувствовал дрожь связи с Гарри. Напуганный, он сжал свободную руку в кулак и попытался полностью сосредоточиться на канале, но он даже не понимал, что должен был делать. Он чувствовал связь так же отчетливо, как острую резь в ладони от ногтей, но связь была странной, нематериальной. Её нельзя было держать и контролировать. Она была только там, и каким-то образом он должен был использовать её, чтобы спасти Гарри.

Драко снова почувствовал связь, силясь пролезть через неё сознанием, пытаясь протянуть через неё руку, схватить Гарри и соединить их энергии так крепко, чтобы Волдеморт никогда не смог забрать его. На мгновение связь, казалось, усилилась, став горячей, пламенным шнуром прошив грудь. В этот момент рука Гарри чуть крепче сжала его собственную, но затем ощущение снова исчезло. От стараний у Драко закружилась голова, как будто он оторвал от себя кусочек, и когда он открыл глаза, все выглядело размытым.

— Я почувствовал это, — сказал Гарри. — Не сильно, но это был ты. Было хорошо.

— Я попробую еще раз! — нервно сказал Малфой.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Всё в порядке, Драко. Не волнуйся… мне не больно.

— Гарри…

— Я сказал… что должен был… сказать. Всё хорошо… Драко.

Малфой посмотрел на лицо Гарри, и его охватило отчаянное чувство ускользающих мгновений.

— Но я ещё не сказал то, что мне нужно было. У меня есть кое-что, что я тоже должен сказать тебе, Гарри, — он глубоко вздохнул.

— Послушай… когда всё это только началось, я боялся тебя. Потом я начал тебя уважать. Но где-то в дороге ты стал важен для меня. Может быть, это из-за твоих слов. Может быть, из-за того, как тебе удавалось понимать меня. Возможно, это было из-за того, что каждый раз, когда я задевал тебя, ты давал сдачи. И где-то в середине пути… я думаю, что мы перешли какую-то черту.

Драко зажмурился и приготовился. Он должен был сказать. Он чувствовал это всё сильнее и сильнее, и если он не скажет сейчас, у него никогда больше не будет возможности. Самое главное — он чувствовал, что готов признаться в этом самому себе, что было, наверное, даже сложнее, чем признаться Гарри. Но время пришло.

— Гарри… в какой-то момент нашего пути… думаю, я влюбился в тебя.

Осознание сказанного заставило сердце Драко подступить к горлу, но мгновение спустя он понял, что Гарри не отреагировал. Вообще никак. Малфой снова открыл глаза.

— Гарри?

Он лежал совершенно неподвижно. Крошечный осколок серебристо-белой луны, свисавший над головой, излучал даже меньше света, чем тёмно-пурпурный волшебный огонь, и лицо Гарри было едва различимо. Даже блеск очков был почти незаметен. Драко дрожащими руками сорвал их с лица Гарри и наклонился к его обессиленному телу.

— Гарри, посмотри на меня! Чёрт возьми, Гарри, не сейчас! Пожалуйста, не сейчас!

Но глаза Поттера не открылись. Драко и так бы не увидел смущающую ярко-зелёную радужку при таком слабом освещении, но думал, что смог бы, если бы Гарри просто открыл глаза. Затмение ещё не достигло пика. И слабая связь всё ещё вибрировала в груди Драко. Гарри должен быть ещё жив.

Малфой положил руку ему на грудь. Он мог чувствовать вздохи и выдохи Гарри и его слабое сердцебиение. Они стихали. Драко откинул голову назад, чтобы не завыть от боли. Это был его ночной кошмар. Гарри угасал прямо перед ним, и он ничем не мог помочь. После всего, что он сделал, Драко не мог поверить, что Гарри просто проскользнёт сквозь пальцы, и Малфой не сможет его удержать. В это же мгновение он услышал слова Петтигрю в своей голове:

_«Я… думаю, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не позволишь чему-то х-хорошему ускользнуть прямо сквозь пальцы, как это сделал я.»_

Даже мысли о Хвосте в такое время привели Драко в ярость. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на Гарри, а не на том, что ему не удалось оправдать ожидания Пожирателя смерти. Малфой всё ещё не понимал, зачем вообще Хвост говорил с ним. Зачем он нужен этой крысе? Единственное, чего он добивался — это помочь Гарри выжить, так с какой стати он пытался играть на эмоциях Драко? Какой смысл был в этом предупреждении, когда Гарри лежал, по-видимому, как раз-таки ускользая сквозь пальцы, умирая?

Он только что признался себе, _что_ испытывает к ничего не подозревающему другу. При воспоминании о том, что Гарри пробормотал во сне, в Драко проснулась уверенность, что где-то в глубине души тот чувствовал то же самое. Малфой наконец нашёл то, что было для него важнее самого себя, и теперь он не может потерять Гарри! Он поклялся, что вернёт Поттера домой, чего бы ему это ни стоило, но что он мог сделать? Если бы только он мог что-нибудь сделать, чтобы остановить этот ужасный ритуал!

Рука Драко коснулась рукояти кинжала на поясе — его обещание Гарри. Он вытащил его из ножен и осторожно перехватил в руке, как будто клинок в любой момент мог извернуться и укусить его. В тусклом свете и фиолетовых тенях он выглядел ещё более смертоносным. Драко посмотрел на луну, затем снова на лицо своего друга. Гарри попросил его сделать это, если станет ясно, что Тёмный Лорд одержит верх. Драко обещал. Но он не мог выполнить эту просьбу, даже несмотря на то, что был уверен, что Гарри не почувствует боли. Когда-то Малфой злорадствовал, что убьёт Поттера этим самым клинком, если у него будет такая возможность, теперь же его об этом просили. И от одной мысли об этом Драко тошнило. Это невозможно. Он скорее покончит с собой.

И вдруг что-то щёлкнуло в голове Драко.

_«Ты бы умер за него?»_

Ответ — словно удар под дых, и Малфой понял, что он всё время был буквально под носом. Почти задыхаясь от волнения, Драко вспомнил странное ощущение, которое испытал, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри через связь и оттащить его назад. То головокружение и чувство, будто он потерял частичку себя.

Он не должен был пытаться удержать Гарри.

Он должен был отдать себя вместо него.

Подхваченный волнением, но не страхом, Драко наклонился и взял обе руки Гарри в свои. Его собственная жизнь не была так важна. Если он вернётся, у него не будет будущего, особенно если он вернётся без Гарри. Он мог попрощаться со всем, отпустить… ради Гарри. Он мог отпустить всё.

Драко закрыл глаза и обнаружил эту нить связи внутри себя. Неуверенно, словно входя в холодные воды бурного речного потока, Драко влился в канал. Вместо полого туннеля или застоявшейся нити энергии, он обнаружил, что теперь его словно всасывало, тянуло с невероятной лёгкостью.

Глаза Драко открылись, и он задохнулся, чувствуя то же головокружение, что и раньше, только намного сильнее. Даже мир вокруг казался размытым и не совсем чётким. На этот раз Драко был уверен, что потерял часть себя из-за связи, и понял, что нырнул бы туда целиком, если бы не отступил сразу. Это было так просто. Все, что он должен был сделать, — это отпустить.

_Это сработает, Мерлин, это сработает. Единственное, что сдерживало меня, — лишь то, что я не мог признаться в чувствах самому себе. Я должен был полюбить его, чтобы спасти, и пока я не мог признать это, сам же себя и сдерживал. И любовь… она толкает на наивысшую жертву. И… я смогу сделать это._

Всё ещё чувствуя головокружение, Драко видел мир несколько нереальным, когда наклонился ближе к лицу Гарри.

— Я говорил, — тихо произнёс он, — чего бы мне это ни стоило. Я обещал.

А потом Драко наклонился ещё ниже, преодолевая последние дюймы между губами Гарри и его собственными. Гарри не отвечал, его губы были мягкие, но прохладные, и Драко почувствовал, что связь между ними ослабла. Он обхватил ладонью щёку Гарри и снова прошептал:

— Чего бы ни стоило…

Драко не чувствовал страха, закрывая глаза. Связь между ними ослабевала, но она всё ещё была открыта. И Драко нужно было лишь влиться в неё.

Его последней связной мыслью, прежде чем жизнь выскользнула из тела, было то, что он хотел бы, хотя бы раз, но почувствовать, как Гарри целует его в ответ.

Высоко в чернильном небе луна сияла кроваво-красным.

***

Стояло воскресенье, двадцать девятое сентября, и Гермиона с Роном расположились у озера — тихое место для учебы. Или, по крайней мере, так девушка всем говорила. Она ведь Гермиона Грейнджер. Конечно, ей всегда нужна спокойная обстановка, чтобы учиться. Никто не стал спрашивать, зачем Рон пошёл с ней или почему она не взяла свои книги.

По правде говоря, ей нужно было отдохнуть от бесконечной жалости, которую товарищи по факультету демонстрировали ей каждый раз, когда она ловила их взгляды. Она знала, что Рон испытывал тот же дискомфорт. Единственными людьми, которые понимали, единственными, с которыми они могли спокойно находиться, в которых они нуждались, были Джинни, Невилл и Луна. Однако сегодня ребята каким-то образом почувствовали её нужду уйти с Роном. Никто, кроме них двоих, не мог по-настоящему понять глубину потери — размер дыры, созданной отсутствием Гарри, — и никто не рискнул попопытаться.

Два дня назад, в первые утренние часы, луна была поглощена земной тенью, пылая страшным оттенком рубиново-красного цвета над горизонтом. Профессор Синистра, которая первоначально планировала провести специальное ночное занятие со всеми учениками с пятого по седьмой курс ради такого редкого события, отменила урок из-за смягчающих обстоятельств. Ну и хорошо. Гермиона всё равно пропустила бы этот урок. Вместо него она наблюдала за затмением из окна общежития для мальчиков в гриффиндорской башне. Никто не спал ни в одной из комнат шестого года, и мальчики пригласили её к себе, чтобы она могла остаться с Роном. Никто, опять же, ничего не сказал о правилах. Гермиона знала, что некоторые вещи важнее правил.

И некоторые вещи, она понимала, просто невозможно остановить. Даже вся магия мира не может остановить движение небесных тел. Даже все книги и знания на свете не могут предложить решение. Она ничего не могла сделать, чтобы спасти своего друга, который был где-то там один.

Ну, не один. Он был с Драко Малфоем, что было даже чуть хуже.

Гермиона неловко пошевелилась и отвернулась от озера. Под унылым облачным небом в конце сентября водная поверхность отливала серым сланцем, усыпанная мёртвыми листьями. Первыми жертвами наступающей осени.

 _Не первыми_ , — горько подумала она, хотя всё ещё хотела цепляться за надежду.

На следующее утро после затмения её вместе с Роном вызвали в кабинет директора. Она не хотела слышать ничего, что тот собирался сказать. Когда он говорил ей, что почти уверен, что Гарри всё ещё жив, она не знала, рухнуть ли ему в объятия с облегчением или закричать на него за попытку дать ложную надежду. Дамблдор сказал, что если бы Гарри умер — если бы Волдеморт получил его силу — он бы знал, и поэтому Гарри был ещё жив.

Гермиона хотела в это верить, и она верила. Тем не менее, вот уже более трех недель ни Гарри, ни Малфоя не было. Каждый день она смотрела на северный выход из Запретного леса, радуясь тому, что его опасности лежат на юге. Она послушно выискивала знакомое гнездо чёрных волос, красный джемпер или даже безошибочно узнаваемые белоснежные волосы ублюдка, который похитил Гарри.

Но ничего этого не было.

И пусть она знала, что сегодня тоже ничего не будет, она должна была смотреть.

Она безучастно глядела в зеленые тени леса, словно не видя ни маленького красного пятна, ни проблеска белоснежной головы, резко контрастирующей с темным фоном. Ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что это был не просто плод её воображения. В неверии, она вскочила на ноги.

— Рон…

— Что, Миона?

— Рон, смотри!

Она даже не оглянулась, чтобы увидеть, заметил ли Уизли. Гермиона побежала так быстро, как никогда раньше не бегала, устремляя взгляд на фигуру, выходящую к ней из леса.

— Гарри! О, Гарри!

Она была так взволнована мыслью о том, что ее друг жив и здоров и вернулся к ней, что лишь на полпути к нему поняла, что что-то не так. Совсем не так. Она видела рыжий джемпер Гарри и светлое пятно знакомых волос Малфоя, но они сливались в одну фигуру. Гермиона остановилась на месте и едва заметила, как Рон чуть не влетел в неё сзади.

— Гарри?

Гарри даже не смотрел на неё. Пока он шёл, он не отрывал взгляда от земли перед собой, и даже со своего места Гермиона видела, что его лицо искажено болью. Его шаги были медленными, но устойчивыми, словно Поттер был в трансе, и по ним была очевидна тяжесть бремени, которое он нёс. В его руках было обмякшее тело Драко Малфоя, завернутое до плечей в синюю мантию. Одна его рука выпала из неё и свободно болталась, а голова отклонилась назад, открывая мертвецки бледное лицо.

Гарри продолжил свой одинокий марш к ним, и Гермиона смогла разглядеть дырки в его одежде, грязь на лице и явное истощение в каждом движении тела. Он не показал никаких признаков того, что заметил их, пока, наконец, не остановился прямо перед ними. Он посмотрел вверх.

За его очками зелёные глаза были налиты кровью, как будто он плакал часами или даже днями. _Два дня,_ — с шоком поняла Гермиона.

— Гарри?..

Он ничего не сказал, но перевел взгляд с неё на Рона, а затем на лицо Малфоя. Его глаза наполнились водой, и по щеке скатилась слеза. Затем, не говоря ни слова, Гарри продолжил свой медленный шаг к замку под серым сентябрьским небом. Долгое время Гермиона смотрела, как он уходит, слишком ошеломлённая, чтобы двигаться.

Влага первой капли дождя на лице вернула ей контроль над собой. Рон коснулся её руки и жестом показал, что им нужно следовать за Гарри. С мрачным кивком она начала идти к замку.


	18. Конец пути

После стольких дней тишины и одиночества давящее напряжение от появления в Хогвартсе было намного больше, чем Гарри мог бы выдержать. Стоило Поттеру толкнуть парадные двери школы, как кто-то узнал его и завопил, со скоростью цунами сгоняя толпу вокруг. Каждый старался потрогать и непременно расспросить, что случилось, где он был, и какого чёрта случилось с Малфоем. От этой сбивающей с ног суеты и усталости Гарри едва не выронил Драко. Даже заклинание невесомости, которое он применил к Малфою, не остановило бы его от падения. И, упади он — Гарри окончательно растерял бы оставшиеся крохи спокойствия. Внимания было слишком много: за несколько минут на него высыпалось столько вопросов, столько людей плотным кольцом окружили его, что Гарри почти возжелал снова оказаться где-нибудь посреди леса, наедине со своим горем.

Он, опустив голову, пытался протолкнуться сквозь толпу, но двигался очень медленно, словно шёл против течения бурного ручья. Различив в общем гомоне знакомый голос, Гарри встрепенулся.

— Расступитесь! Ну же! — крики Гермионы заглушали всеобщее безумие. Распихивая локтями собравшуюся толпу, она быстро продвигалась сквозь неё к Гарри. — Я сказала, расступитесь! У каждого сниму баллы, если вы сейчас же не разойдётесь!

Из толпы раздались недовольные возгласы, но стоило ей только зыркнуть в ту сторону, как все тут же умолкли. Ученики расступились, освобождая проход. Гермиона кивнула и подняла взгляд на причину этого всеобщего внимания.

— Гарри?

Он открыл рот и едва смог хриплым голосом выдавить:

— Больничное крыло.

— Точно, — сказала она и двинулась в сторону.

Рон быстро занял своё привычное место рядом с Гарри, поравнявшись с ним. Он опустил взгляд вниз, на безвольное тело Драко.

— Гарри… Что случилось с…

— Не сейчас, Рон. Пожалуйста.

От удивления Рон открыл рот:

— Но, Гарри…

Поттер покачал головой и уставился вперёд, на главную лестницу прямо перед собой. Сейчас он совершенно точно не хотел отвечать на какие бы то ни было вопросы. А он был уверен, их будет предостаточно. Гарри хотел тишины и личного пространства, но бубнёж толпы, которая не отставала от троицы ни на шаг, лишь раздражала слух, ещё и Гермиона, что прилипла к его руке и засыпала всё новыми и новыми вопросами. По другой бок был Рон, который поглядывал искоса на Драко, а в его взгляде читалось колебание: помочь Гарри с его ношей или напасть на Драко, если тот покажет малейшие признаки жизни. Поттер лишь крепче сжал зубы и продолжил игнорировать всех вокруг, уставившись на лестницу.

Он не ответил ни на один вопрос, продолжая сокрушённо качать головой и бормоча себе под нос, что ему нужно как можно скорее донести Драко до лазарета. Осталось преодолеть всего три лестничных пролёта, но каждый шаг был тяжелее предыдущего, ноги будто онемели от усталости до такой степени, что Гарри уже почти их не чувствовал. По крайней мере, они не болели. Хотя даже если бы и так, то Гарри вряд ли бы придал этому хоть какое-то значение.

По прибытии в Больничное крыло Рон и Гермиона наконец-таки разогнали толпу, угрожая снять очки с факультета у каждого, кто осмелится переступить порог лазарета. В любом случае, особо интересующиеся зеваки всё ещё оставались караулить за дверьми в палаты. Мадам Помфри уже влетела в палату с палочкой наперевес.

— Господи боже! Что, во имя Мерлина… Кладите его сюда, Поттер. Быстрее.

Гарри почувствовал приступ раздражения, когда мадам Помфри с неуёмным рвением принялась помогать ему уложить Драко вниз. Поттер аккуратно оттеснил лекаря от Малфоя, пытаясь поудобнее расположить его руки, чтобы Драко было комфортно. Он не был уверен, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение.

— Кто-нибудь, приведите директора, — крикнула мадам Помфри, роясь в ящиках своего кабинета.

— Я пойду, — сказала Гермиона, уже стоя в дверях и аккуратно их закрывая.

Рон дёрнулся было бежать за ней, но затем вернулся, подходя так близко, что Гарри почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он попытался игнорировать его.

— Вы должны рассказать мне всё, мистер Поттер, — бесцеремонно заявила мадам Помфри. — Всё, что вы знаете, — она быстро сдвинула белые ширмы вокруг кровати Драко, оттеснив Рона подальше.

Гарри краем уха услышал, как тот начал возмущаться, но его это не волновало. Рон был жив и здоров, Гарри расскажет ему обо всём позже. Прямо сейчас важнее всех для него был только Драко. Но гриффиндорец даже не знал, с чего начать отвечать на расспросы медсестры.

Его потряхивало от эмоций, и теперь, когда он перестал шагать, его ноги требовали немедленного отдыха. Гарри грузно опёрся на кровать Малфоя, ощущая, что весь дрожит.

— Я… Я не знаю, что произошло… Но, думаю… Я думаю, он… Как-то решил пожертвовать собой… с помощью зелья, и…

Мадам Помфри быстрым движением придвинула стул к ногам Гарри. Он с благодарностью взглянул на неё, опускаясь на предоставленное сиденье.

— Что за зелье, мистер Поттер? — спросила мадам Помфри, начиная колдовать над Драко.

— Зелье… Он пытался сделать антидот, контрзаклятие для Затмения души, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Я думаю… Я думаю, оно сработало… но он никогда не говорил, что… был шанс, что он…

Он прервался, когда услышал громкий звук резко открытой и так же стремительно захлопнувшейся двери.

— Где он? Где Драко?

Гарри узнал этот голос. Панси Паркинсон влетела в палату. Мгновением позже ширмы оказались резко раздвинутыми в разные стороны. Стоило ей только заприметить макушку Драко на кровати и склонённых над ним Гарри и мадам Помфри, она зашлась в визге:

— Отойдите от него! — она бросилась к кровати Малфоя. — О, Драко! Что они с тобой сделали? Что случилось? Мерлин, он мёртв? Кто сделал с тобой такое… _Ты_!

Панси обвиняюще повернула голову в сторону Гарри. Мгновение — и она уже кинулась в атаку:

— Ты сделал это с ним! — завопила она, возвышаясь над Гарри, который был слишком удивлён её внезапным появлением, чтобы подняться со стула. — Это всё твоя…

— Мисс Паркинсон, — оборвала гневную речь мадам Помфри. — Сейчас же прекратите кричать, иначе я попрошу вас удалиться из палаты.

— Я не уйду! Я не видела своего Драко целых три недели! Я так волновалась, и никто не хотел мне ничего рассказывать! И если уж _он_ здесь, — она бросила насмешливый взгляд на Рона. — То я тоже имею полное право остаться.

Медсестра замерла, обдумывая претензию Паркинсон, у Гарри не находилось слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции. Он попеременно смотрел то на мадам Помфри, то на Панси, и что-то в его голове не сходилось.

Панси разыграла полноценную драму, кружа над Драко, но по мере того, как Гарри следил за её движениями, как она кусала свои губы в волнении и вытягивала шею, чтобы лучше видеть Малфоя, он вспомнил кое-что. Драко говорил, что слизеринцы будут знать, что произошло. Никто с факультета не будет ждать его возвращения, совсем наоборот, они будут желать ему смерти. Может быть, Гарри просто надумывал себе что-то от усталости, но суета Панси его напрягала. По крайней мере, он с каждой секундой всё сильнее хотел выдворить Паркинсон из палаты, поскольку из-за неё у Гарри ещё больше разболелась голова.

— Думаю, тебе в любом случае нужно уйти, Паркинсон, — сказал Гарри, тяжело поднимаясь со стула и распрямляясь в полный рост.

В следующий миг он оказался нос к носу с Панси. Её палец остро впивался Гарри в центр груди.

— Да кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой, чтобы говорить мне убраться из палаты моего друга? Я знаю Драко с четырёх лет, и теперь он мёртв из-за тебя! Ты заплатишь за это, Поттер!

— Он не умер! — Гарри двинулся на Паркинсон, толкая её к выходу и оттесняя от Драко. — Что ты за друг, если даже не заметила, как он дышит? Он мне о многом рассказал за прошлые три недели, и знаешь что? Не думаю, что он бы хотел, чтобы ты была здесь.

— Как ты смеешь?! — глаза Панси потемнели, и она пихнула его в грудь.

— Довольно! — резко сказала мадам Помфри. — Мисс Паркинсон, думаю, будет лучше, если вы уйдёте. Немедленно. Мистеру Малфою сейчас нужен покой больше, чем каждому из нас, и только вы здесь кричите. Мистер Поттер тоже мой пациент, и я не желаю, чтобы вы продолжали волновать его.

— С Поттером всё в порядке, — она сощурилась. — Чего не скажешь о Драко.

— Мистер Поттер обезвожен и истощён, к тому же сильно измождён физически и духовно, ведь он нёс мистера Малфоя до самой школы, — констатировала мадам Помфри. — Я крайне сомневаюсь, что он намеренно мог причинить мистеру Малфою вред.

— Вы покрываете его! Он навредил Драко, как вы этого не видите? О Драко! — она хотела снова броситься на Малфоя, но мадам Помфри успела преградить ей путь.

— На выход, мисс Паркинсон! — Панси заколебалась, тогда мадам Помфри сделала то, чего Гарри совершенно не ожидал от лекаря. Одним быстрым движением она направила свою палочку на Панси, и все в палате с очевидностью поняли, что Паркинсон обеспечат сейчас явно не лечением её замшелых ушибов.

Панси в шоке уставилась на кончик палочки мадам Помфри, переводя взгляд от него к глазам лекаря и обратно.

— Вы не можете запретить мне видеть Драко.

— Я запрещу каждому даже приближаться к палате, если я вдруг подумаю, что они мешают выздоровлению моих пациентов. А теперь на выход!

Панси в этот момент выглядела так, словно хотела проклясть медсестру одним лишь взглядом, но мгновение спустя, не издав ни звука, она развернулась и вышла из лазарета, вздёрнув нос. Рон сделал маленький шаг в сторону Гарри, как только за Панси закрылась дверь.

— Гарри?

Гарри уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно его взгляд подёрнулся пеленой, стало холодно и неприятно. Он оступился, отходя от Рона, и упал прямо на стул. Палата закружилась. Мадам Помфри подлетела к нему, прикладывая свою ладонь ко лбу Поттера.

— Вы слишком устали за последнее время. Мистер Уизли, помогите вашему другу дойти до кровати и…

— Нет, — прохрипел Гарри. — Мне нужно быть рядом с Драко.

— Мистер Поттер, вы будете лежать на соседней койке.

— Гарри, — сказал Рон неуверенно. — Тебе правда надо прилечь, ты выглядишь неважно, дружище.

Гарри знал, что должен был благодарить Рона за заботу, но ему не нужна помощь. Более того, он не хотел, чтобы Рон уводил его подальше от Драко.

— Я не хочу ложиться в постель, — категорично заявил Поттер. — Стул подойдёт… Я не отойду от Драко.

Рон нахмурился, услышав эти слова, и выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент мадам Помфри, обойдя Уизли, взмахнула палочкой напротив лица Гарри, сканируя его состояние.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Если вы так хотите играть в героя…

Воспоминание о том, как много раз Драко называл его так, болезненно откликнулось в груди Гарри.

— …Тогда вам нужно хотя бы поесть.

— Я не голоден, — Гарри выдохнул, смотря на окаменевшего Рона. Уизли отвёл взгляд, и Гарри покачал головой, а после снова повернулся к мадам Помфри.

Целительница укоризненно посмотрела на него, и Гарри вздохнул. Он правда не хотел есть, как и спорить с ней сейчас. Мадам Помфри, должно быть, приняла его молчание за согласие, поэтому она снова развернулась к Драко и принялась накладывать заклинания, задавая вопросы после каждого взмаха палочкой.

— Мистер Поттер, мне нужно знать всё, что вы знаете о зелье, которое принял мистер Малфой. Профессор Дамблдор несколько недель назад рассказал мне о нём — Затмение души — ещё он сказал, что Сами-Знаете-Кто будет использовать его против вас. Так что принял мистер Малфой?

— Это было… что-то вроде… я думаю, вы бы назвали это неким антидотом, Драко… сварил его… против Затмения души. Мы как раз нашли все ингредиенты в срок. Поэтому он и…

— Погодите, Гарри, — вдруг сказала мадам Помфри. Она выглядела напуганной и одновременно недоумевающей. — Он сварил зелье в лесу? Из ингредиентов, которые нашёл там же? О Мерлин, он отравился? Я проверила его на яды, но…

— Нет-нет, — быстро вставил Гарри, — он точно не мог отравиться. Мы всё делали по рецепту. Я абсолютно уверен в этом. Если честно, я не знаю, как оно работало, Драко пытался мне объяснить, но… я так и не понял, что это… — прежде чем он смог договорить, Дамблдор с Гермионой вбежали в Больничное крыло.

— Профессор! — Гарри почувствовал прилив облегчения, увидев директора. Если кто-то и мог спасти Драко, то только Дамблдор. Лишь одна эта мысль помогала ему не сдаваться на всём пути домой.

— Гарри, слава Мерлину, ты дошёл. Мы знали, что ты выжил, но… но даже не предполагали, что мистеру Малфою может что-то угрожать, — голос Дамблдора был таким серьёзным, каким Гарри никогда его не слышал. Поттер вздрогнул.

— Вы не знали, сэр? — он был больше напуган этой новостью, чем удивлён. Всё это означало, что Дамблдор не предполагал, что Драко может спасти его. У профессора всегда было странное умение _просто знать_ некоторые вещи. Гарри надеялся, что Дамблдор каким-то образом знал, что они собираются делать, и уже найдёт решение или лекарство для Драко к моменту их прибытия в Хогвартс. Гарри понял, что просто по-детски надеялся на него, когда директор тяжело покачал головой.

— Боюсь, мы даже не могли предсказать именно такой исход событий, Гарри, — он сделал паузу. — Нет, я неправильно выразился. Такая возможность, безусловно, была, но мы не предполагали, что всё правда может так закончиться. Что сделал мистер Малфой? Что именно произошло? Ты должен рассказать мне всё, что способен вспомнить.

Гарри сокрушённо опустил плечи и уставился в пол перед собой. Теперь, когда его надежды были практически окончательно разрушены, у него не находилось сил, чтобы сказать хоть слово, но, кажется, ему ничего другого не оставалось.

— Драко… он выучил оригинальный рецепт зелья Затмение души… и по нему сделал антидот… контр-заклятие… чем бы это ни было. Он сварил его… Мы сварили его… и…

— Минуту, — прервала его Гермиона. — Малфой сварил зелье и использовал его на тебе?

— Нет! — выпалил Гарри. — Он принял его сам… но для того, чтобы спасти меня. Я начал рассказывать это мадам Помфри, прежде чем вы пришли. Это сложно.

— Сложно? — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Я прочитала всё, что Дамблдор дал мне, о Затмении души. Противоядие работает так же?

— Не знаю… я…

— Это очень сильная и опасная магия, Гарри, — продолжила Гермиона, перебивая его. — И ты говоришь, что Малфой просто сварил зелье, чтобы использовать его на… прости, для тебя? Ты хотя бы понимаешь, сколько всего могло пойти не так?

— Сколько… он… но…

— Мисс Грейнджер, — мягко прервал её Дамблдор. — Я думаю, что Гарри хочет объяснить нам, как всё произошло. И, как вы видите, Гарри выжил. Поэтому, надо полагать, мистер Малфой что-то сделал правильно.

— Ладно… — Гермиона нахмурила брови.

— Драко всё сделал правильно, — сказал Гарри, обороняясь. — Я в этом уверен. По крайней мере, он сделал всё, что мог. Но это не сработало… вернее, не так, как он планировал. Он пытался удержать меня, но это… это не… — мысли Гарри остановились. Он не мог мыслить здраво. Слишком много вопросов, и ни одного ответа. Он чувствовал, как Рон с Гермионой сверлят его взглядами, но даже не знал, с чего следует начать. Вдобавок ко всему, Гарри не понимал, почему его друзья с таким подозрением относятся к Драко, ведь они совершенно не в том положении, чтобы как-то усомниться в правильности его действий. Чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, Гарри упёрся лбом в свои ладони. — Я не могу.

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, — раздался твёрдый, но усталый голос Дамблдора, — думаю, сейчас вам лучше уйти. Время в нашей ситуации играет весомую роль, а вы сейчас лишь отвлекаете Гарри.

— Но как же!.. — ахнула Гермиона, явно не ожидавшая такого от директора.

— Но нам нужно поговорить с Гарри! — потребовал Рон, подступая ближе к Поттеру. — Мы не виделись несколько недель, даже не представляли, что с ним происходило! Гарри… ты же можешь нам тоже рассказать, да?

— Конечно, он может нам рассказать, — сказала Гермиона, медленно подходя к Поттеру. Она собиралась приобнять его, но тот вытянул руку, чтобы остановить её. — Гарри? — Грейнджер выглядела озадаченной.

— Я… он прав, — Гарри склонил голову, чтобы указать на директора. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу сейчас ни с кем разговаривать. Это и так трудно… только с мадам Помфри и профессором Дамблдором. Мне нужно рассказать им… но я бы предпочёл, чтобы все просто ушли.

— Но Гарри… Я не понимаю. Почему?

— Гермиона, я просто не могу. Я… расскажу вам, когда… позже, — он почувствовал комок в горле. — Пожалуйста, только не сейчас.

— Гарри, — сказал Рон. — Тебя не было три недели! Мы думали, что ты умер! А теперь ты даже ничего рассказывать не хочешь, потому что _хорёк…_

Не успел Рон закончить своё предложение, как Гарри, преисполненный вдруг откуда-то взявшейся энергии, подскочил со стула и заявил:

— Не смей называть его так! Драко чуть не умер, спасая меня! И, если ты не видишь, он всё ещё может умереть!

— Мальчики, прекратите! — прикрикнула на них мадам Помфри. — Мистер Поттер, сядьте немедленно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой? — Рон выглядел совершенно ошеломлённым. — Если Малфой умрёт, то получит по заслугам! После того, как он похитил тебя, я был бы рад и сам с ним расквитаться!

Уизли пытался напустить на себя озлобленный вид, но выглядел он больше смущённым, нежели разгневанным. Поттеру было абсолютно безразлично, как Рон себя чувствовал, потому что его заботило только то, что он угрожал Драко и отвлекал мадам Помфри, и это после всего, чем Малфою пришлось пожертвовать ради Гарри.

— Драко был прав, — Гарри яростно взглянул на Рона. — Ты бы проклял его сразу же, стоило бы ему только появиться живым и здоровым, если я был бы мёртв.

— _Мальчики_!

— Конечно, я бы так и сделал! Если бы ты не вернулся… что я должен был думать? Я хотел сказать… Гарри, он же отдал тебя Сам-Знаешь-Кому!

Гарри почувствовал, как его кулаки сжались за его спиной, но прежде чем он успел ударить Рона, Гермиона встала между ними, расставив в стороны руки.

— Успокойтесь! Оба. Гарри, ты сам себя попусту изводишь, сядь наконец уже на стул. Рон, я уверена, Гарри сможет нам всё объяснить, если ты перестанешь кричать на него!

— Мисс Грейнджер совершенно права, — быстро вставила мадам Помфри. — И директор тоже прав. Возможно, будет лучше, если вы оба выйдете из палаты. Мистер Поттер расскажет вам всё позже.

— Но… но Гарри, — сказал Рон, тряся головой. — Ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы мы ушли… ты же не хочешь этого?

Он возненавидел себя за то, что это правда было тем, чего он хотел. Гарри кивнул.

Гарри ни разу в жизни ещё не видел такого отвращения во взгляде, который послал ему Рон. Гермиона застыла в нерешительности.

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, на выход.

— Иду я, иду, — зло пробормотал Рон. — Гермиона, пойдём.

Грейнджер, казалось, всё ещё колебалась, но строгий взгляд медсестры заставил её двинуться к двери. Она продолжала бросать растерянно-вопросительные взгляды на Гарри через плечо, пока за ними не закрылась дверь.

Гарри стоял не шелохнувшись, уставившись на дверь, пока не почувствовал, как его ноги подкосились. Лишь руки Дамблдора помешали ему удариться головой о прикроватный столик, когда он упал.

— Гарри, думаю мы должны отвести тебя в кровать.

Дамблдор начал вести его к соседней койке, но Гарри потряс головой.

— Нет… пожалуйста, сэр… Я хочу остаться здесь. Мне комфортно на стуле.

Дамблдор понимающе кивнул и помог Гарри сесть.

Тем временем мадам Помфри уже вернулась к работе, порхая вокруг Драко, произнося всё новые заклинания и бормоча про себя.

— Дыхание — семь вдохов в минуту… кровяное давление — низкое, восемьдесят четыре на пятьдесят семь. Поттер, я сожалею о ваших разногласиях с друзьями, но мне действительно нужно знать больше о том, что случилось с мистером Малфоем.

В одно мгновение Гарри снова сосредоточился только на Драко. Несмотря на то, что воспоминания причиняли ему боль, он должен был вспомнить. Он не хотел думать ни о чём другом, но в то же время у него не было никакой особо полезной информации, которую он мог бы предоставить.

— Я сказал вам… он пытался сварить противоядие для Затмения души… сначала оно, казалось, не сработало, но, видимо, очень даже сработало, ведь я всё ещё жив… так что, конечно, оно подействовало. Но утром… я проснулся, а он… он…

— Он _что_ , Поттер?

Гарри снял очки и зарылся руками в волосы. Это было сложнее, чем он предполагал. Воспоминания были слишком свежими, слишком болезненными для Поттера, и ничего из них не было понятно. Ну, кое-что, конечно, имело смысл. Хотя он мог догадаться, что хотел сделать Драко, он понятия не имел, как именно он это сделал или — если Малфой пытался пожертвовать собой — почему он не умер.

— Он не должен был умереть… Оно не должно было причинить ему боль… но, когда я проснулся, он… он был…

— Гарри, если позволишь, — тихо прервал его Дамблдор, положив руку на плечо.

Поттер подумал, что директор пытается его утешить, и еле сдержался, чтобы не отстраниться. Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Его не нужно было утешать. Он просто хотел вернуть Драко. Поэтому он просто кивнул Дамблдору в знак согласия, не в силах внятно ответить.

Дамблдор обратился к мадам Помфри, которая продолжала хлопотать над Драко:

— Мальчик пытался спасти Гарри от зелья Затмения души и, очевидно, преуспел. Если бы Волдеморт одержал победу, то, я склонен считать, что он стал бы поистине всемогущим, намного сильнее, нежели был до этого. Мы не смогли бы его остановить, — рот Дамблдора изогнулся в улыбке. — Я полагаю, что весь волшебный мир обязан мистеру Малфою.

— Это всё, конечно, очень здорово, директор, — коротко заметила мадам Помфри, — но сейчас меня не интересует отчаянный юношеский героизм и сказки о спасении мира. Мне нужно знать, что конкретно случилось с мальчиком, чтобы я смогла ему помочь.

Она произнесла ещё одно заклинание, из-за которого на груди Драко вспыхнул небольшой, красный, тихо пульсирующий свет, словно сердцебиение. Гарри пришлось отвести взгляд. Мадам Помфри продолжила:

— Что это за противоядие, как оно работает? Хотелось бы, чтобы профессор Снейп вернулся — оценка опытного зельевара, вне всяких сомнений, была бы нам полезна прямо сейчас. У вас есть тексты об этом противоядии или, может, о самом яде?

— Это не яд. Ну, не совсем яд.

— Тогда что это? — нетерпеливо спросила мадам Помфри. — Когда вы рассказывали мне о Затмении души, всё складывалось так, что это яд.

— Зелье само по себе — лишь средство для передачи энергии, часть сложного ритуала. Зелье опасно не своей ядовитостью, а проклятием, которое оно порождает. И вот что поразительно: нет никакого известного противоядия или контрзаклятия. По крайней мере, не было.

Мадам Помфри неверяще замерла, на конце её палочки заплескалось наполовину исполненное заклинание.

— Альбус, ты хочешь сказать, что шестнадцатилетнему ребёнку удалось противостоять смертоносному, и, если я не ошибаюсь, неизученному темномагическому заклятию самого могущественного тёмного волшебника в мире… вообще без какого-либо пособия и помощи? Это смешно! Невозможно! Это…

— Это то, что и сделал Драко, — сказал Гарри.

— Мерлин, — мадам Помфри ошеломлённо и в то же время обвиняюще развернулась к Поттеру. — Ты сказал, что он сварил его… Но, выходит, что он его ещё и разработал? Как?

— У меня нет никаких записей об оригинальном зелье, — нервно сказал Гарри, — но… это писал Драко об антидоте, — он полез в карман и вытащил свёрток пергамента. Он нашел его под буком и надеялся, что тот пригодится. Гарри протянул его мадам Помфри, но вместо неё сверток взял Дамблдор.

Мадам Помфри, казалось, не обиделась на действия директора, а просто подошла к нему, чтобы читать через плечо. Дамблдор развернул пергамент, и Гарри увидел, с какой стороны рассматривает его директор. Он чуть не забыл… не то чтобы это было проблемой, если Дамблдор в итоге сможет прочесть. Ведь он просто держал схему вверх ногами.

— Не та сторона, сэр. Переверните его.

Дамблдор удивлённо поднял бровь, перевернул пергамент и осмотрел схему. По мере изучения начерченной диаграммы заклинаний его глаза медленно становились всё шире и шире. Вдруг он снова перевернул пергамент и повернулся к мадам Помфри.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Но, профессор! — Гарри рванулся, чтобы подняться со стула, но Дамблдор мягко усадил его назад. — Куда вы? Но…

— Гарри, мальчик мой, если я сейчас не уйду, то могу не успеть найти решение. У меня есть одна теория…

— Вы знаете, что сделал Драко? — быстро выпалил Гарри. — Вы сможете помочь ему?

— Я не могу ничего сказать точно, Гарри, — глаза директора были серьёзны и добры одновременно. — Но нечто подобное я уже видел раньше. В другом источнике, конечно, но я совершенно уверен, что видел что-то подобное. Мне нужно пообщаться с моим коллегой, который знает об этом гораздо больше, чем кто-либо ещё, включая меня.

— Но, сэр, куда…

— Я вернусь очень скоро, Гарри, обещаю. Но если я не смогу подтвердить свои подозрения — очень сомневаюсь, что мы сможем как-то помочь Драко. И да, он может быть жив в данный момент, но, если его оставить в таком состоянии… он в конце концов умрёт. На самом деле, если он действительно использовал это заклинание… — Дамблдор указал на пергамент, — так, как он задумал, и сумел спасти твою жизнь, я удивлён, что он вообще всё ещё жив. У меня есть теория о том, как ему удалось выжить, но пока у меня нет дополнительной информации, я не могу ему помочь, — директор на мгновение положил руку на плечо Гарри, прежде чем повернуться к мадам Помфри. — Поппи, держи мистера Малфоя в покое и тепле, но я не думаю, что какие-либо зелья или заклинания смогут помочь ему в этой ситуации. Гарри может вернуться в свою спальню, как только ты почувствуешь, что он достаточно оправился.

— Я не оставлю Драко, — сказал Гарри с вызовом.

— Гарри, — внезапно строгим голосом сказал Дамблдор. — Ты сделаешь всё, что скажет тебе мадам Помфри. И я полагаю, что твои друзья, мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли, нуждаются в тебе так же сильно, как и Драко. Они места себе не находили, пока тебя не было, и очень волновались. И даже осознавая необходимость того, чтобы они ушли, я с неохотой велел им покинуть Больничное крыло. Кроме того, с кем ещё проводить такие тяжёлые времена, если не с друзьями? Они нужны тебе, и я не позволю тебе их избегать.

Гарри хотел начать спорить, но все аргументы замерли на кончике языка.

— Да, сэр.

— Съешь что-нибудь, Гарри, отдохни, а потом иди к своим друзьям. Я вернусь как можно скорее. Поппи, — попрощался он, оглянувшись на медсестру и развернулся, делая шаг в сторону дверей.

— Подождите! — внезапно крикнул Гарри.

— Да, Гарри? — Дамблдор остановился, не обернувшись.

— Профессор… сэр… в ночь перед затмением мы с Драко разговаривали… и он волновался, что он… ну… Драко боялся, что, когда мы вернёмся, его бросят в Азкабан или Волдеморт отправит кого-то, чтобы убить его. Он… он боялся, что обе стороны захотят его смерти. Вы можете защитить его?

— Драко был готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти тебя, Гарри, — немного развернувшись, ответил Дамблдор. — Ты думаешь, я позволю кому-нибудь из твоих друзей пострадать?

Гарри заметил знакомый мелькнувший огонёк в глазах Дамблдора впервые с тех пор, как тот вошёл в палату. Он легко улыбнулся Гарри и вышел из лазарета.

— Что же, — сказала мадам Помфри, потягиваясь, — вы слышали, что сказал директор. Я скажу домовому эльфу, чтобы вам принесли еду, а затем проведу полное обследование, нравится вам это или…

Дверь лазарета с треском распахнулась, с размаху ударившись о стену.

— Мерлин Всемогущий! Гарри! Ты вернулся! — Хагрид пересёк палату всего за пять шагов. — Они только сейчас сказали мне! Я хотел найти профессора Стебль, понимаешь, когда увидел Рона с Гермионой, они казались ужасно расстроенными, Гарри…

Одним движением мадам Помфри преградила Хагриду путь, встав прямо перед Поттером. Целительница словно возвышалась над Хагридом, несмотря на то, что огромная фигура лесника была явно массивнее её собственной.

— Хагрид, я уверена, что ты очень рад видеть мистера Поттера, как и все остальные, но он ещё слишком слаб, чтобы принимать посетителей, ему следует что-нибудь поесть и отдохнуть, пока я не проведу над ним тщательное обследование.

Хагрид распахнул глаза в удивлении и посмотрел на Гарри поверх головы мадам Помфри.

— Гарри, с тобой всё хорошо?

— Я в порядке, Хагрид. Спасибо…

— Что случилось с младшим Малфоем? Я знаю, что он… ну… взял и… но Дамблдор сказал, что он в порядке… Гарри?

— Драко… он… — Гарри чувствовал, что что-то внутри снова хочет надломиться, и покачал головой.

— Всё, довольно, — резко прервала мадам Помфри. — Хагрид, тебе нужно уйти. У меня тут два пациента, которым требуется моё внимание, и твои расспросы не способствуют их выздоровлению.

Хагрид выглядел так, словно его только что отчитали за плохое поведение. Хотя, кажется, так оно и было.

— Э… Да, точно… Прости, Поппи… Гарри…

— Это не твоя вина, Хагрид, — сказал тот. — Ты можешь… э-э… кое с чем мне помочь? Если встретишь Гермиону с Роном… передай им… передай им, что я в порядке… И я не злюсь на них. Просто плохо себя чувствую, вот и всё.

— Ну хорошо, Гарри. Обещай, что немного отдохнёшь, — Хагрид нахмурился.

— Обещаю. До встречи, Хагрид. И… спасибо, что зашёл.

Хагрид, казалось, немного оживился и ободряюще помахал рукой, выходя из комнаты и закрывая дверь — на этот раз намного тише. Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Из всех, кто пришёл навестить его, только Хагрид выглядел так, словно правда был рад его видеть и вовсе не собирался тут же проклинать Драко. В этом был весь Хагрид. Поттер вспыхнул от стыда, вспоминая, что совсем позабыл о лесничем, когда просил Драко передать всем последние слова. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, словно от пинка в грудь.

Мадам Помфри окинула Гарри недовольным взглядом.

— Вы выглядите хуже, чем пять минут назад.

— Всё в порядке.

Она неодобрительно нахмурилась.

— Получали ли вы ещё какие-нибудь серьёзные травмы, пока были Мерлин знает где?

— Да, но Драко вылечил их.

— Вот как? И что же он вылечил?

— Сломанные рёбра.

Не упуская ни секунды, мадам Помфри коснулась Гарри палочкой, и он почувствовал, как волна магии пробежала по телу.

— Как давно это было?

— Чуть больше недели назад. Я потерял счёт времени.

Она снова обдала его сканирующим заклинанием, а затем цокнула языком.

— Очень сильно сомневаюсь, что вы действительно ломали рёбра, — сказала она. — На них нет даже трещин, и я искренне сомневаюсь, что у Драко было достаточно опыта, чтобы вылечить настоящий перелом за такое короткое время. Скорее всего, это были просто сильные ушибы. Да, думаю, это были довольно болезненные синяки.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри уклончиво, совершенно не желая упоминать, как именно Драко излечил его. Если бы Гарри рассказал, что тот сделал это даже без палочки, то нужно было бы многое объяснять. Такого Гарри бы точно не выдержал. — Думаю, всё было не так плохо. Я в порядке… но Драко получил сотрясение недели две назад… и ещё его лодыжка…

— Да, я знаю и уже залечила его ногу. Это был настоящий ужас из порванных и искривлённых связок с некоторым повреждением хряща. Но зато, когда он снова сможет встать на ноги, он даже не вспомнит, что его что-то беспокоило.

— О, это здорово.

— Точно, — согласилась мадам Помфри. Она смотрела на него с мгновение, а затем её взгляд немного смягчился. — Знаю, что я не смогу до конца понять, через что вам пришлось пройти, но хочу, чтобы вы знали, что вы мне всегда нравились. И я никогда не думала, что застану день, когда вы двое… ну… вы понимаете. Но я знаю, что директор не успокоится, пока не найдёт решение проблемы, лекарство для мистера Малфоя. С ним всё будет в порядке, я уверена, но ваше голодание, мистер Поттер, никому не поможет. Поэтому прошу меня простить, но я сейчас позову домового эльфа, чтобы вам приготовили горячую еду в самое ближайшее время. После я вас осмотрю, и вы сможете вернуться к своим друзьям.

Гарри мгновенно напрягся. Прямо сейчас Гриффиндорская Башня была последним местом, где Поттер хотел бы оказаться, не считая подземелий Волдеморта, конечно.

Мадам Помфри вздохнула.

— Разумеется, если вы хотите отдохнуть некоторое время, прежде чем ваши сокурсники измотают вас своими допросами, тогда, конечно, вы можете остаться здесь на некоторое время. Может быть, Хагрид облегчит ваше положение. А теперь попытайтесь отдохнуть хотя бы минуту, пока я вызову домовика, — она подобрала свой передник и ушла в свой кабинет, оставив Гарри наедине с Драко.

Красный свет на груди Драко мягко пульсировал и, наверное, уже в сотый раз за день Гарри почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а горячие слёзы набегают на глаза. Гарри медленно поднялся со стула и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к кровати Драко. Он долгое время смотрел на лицо Малфоя, на призрачную белизну его кожи, на небольшое расстояние между раскрытых серых губ, пока тот дышал, и на глаза, которые уже долгое время не открывались. Два долгих дня Гарри видел это лицо. Даже когда он закрывал глаза или погружался в лёгкую дремоту, преследуемый кошмарами, он всегда видел это лицо. Каждый раз его охватывал тот же парализующий ужас.

_На утро после затмения возвращаться к сознанию было всё равно что подниматься по бесконечно длинной лестнице из глубокой тёмной ямы или плыть из глубины озера у Хогвартса. Тело Гарри было онемевшим и покалывало, практически так же, как когда он оправлялся от пропитанного зельем кинжала Драко три недели назад. Ощущение иголок в каждом сантиметре его тела не успокаивалось, но это означало лишь то, что он выжил. Слава Мерлину, он выжил. Гарри открыл глаза, ощущая как первые лучи рассветного солнца коснулись его лица. Он судорожно вздохнул._

_— Утро! — крикнул Гарри во всю силу своих лёгких, затем глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя так легко и глупо, озвучивая очевидное. — Драко, ты сделал это! — Гарри попытался сесть, но не смог и пошевелиться. Нечто тяжелое лежало на его груди._

_Драко лежал лицом вниз, перевалившись через Гарри. Его голова была наклонена настолько, что Гарри мог видеть его закрытые глаза._

_— Драко? — он ткнул Малфоя, но светловолосая голова не двигалась. Серые глаза не открылись. Не было ни привычной ухмылки, ни ворчания, что его разбудили слишком рано. Гарри запаниковал и крепко схватил Драко. Он тряс его. Звал, кричал. Орал что было мочи._

_Гарри покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от эха собственного крика в своей голове. Где-то в глубине души он невероятно гордился Драко, осознавая, как далеко тот зашёл ради него, какую жертву принёс. Однако гораздо большая часть Гарри всё ещё кричала, не в силах прекратить._

_Глупый, невозможный, самоотверженный, смелый, безрассудный… — повторял Гарри про себя, как мантру, из последних сил не поддаваясь желанию заплакать._

Шок прошёл, оставляя вместо себя боль, что гораздо сильнее отзывалась в нём, чувство потери, настолько отчаянное, что Гарри сомневался, что когда-либо ощущал подобное раньше. В эти два дня, когда не о чем было больше думать, всматриваясь в бледное лицо, что так ни разу и не дрогнуло, к Гарри наконец-то пришло понимание. Находясь в гуще событий, он и помыслить не мог, насколько сильно это путешествие влияло на него. Но теперь, когда главная опасность миновала, он наконец смог оглянуться назад. Теперь он мог видеть, что именно случилось. Поттер чувствовал, что конкретно изменилось. Он знал, _что_ Драко стал значить для него. И болезненная пустота, которая расползалась в груди — неизбежная, неигнорируемая — была прямым тому доказательством. Гарри не мог сказать об этом вслух, но знал.

Наконец он подошел к изножью кровати, развернул лежащее там одеяло. С трепетной нежностью он плавно накрыл одеялом Драко до груди, кропотливо избегая парящих над ней чар. Красный свет всё ещё медленно пульсировал. Слишком медленно.

***

К вечеру Гарри сдался, он съел еду, которую ему принес домашний эльф, под чутким надзором мадам Помфри. Затем он долгое время сидел у кровати Драко, держа его руку, тщательно вглядываясь в лицо, ища хоть какие-нибудь признаки пробуждения… хотя бы движение век. Конечно, ничего такого не было. В конце концов, мадам Помфри отправила его в маленькую ванную комнату рядом с Больничным крылом, где его ждал горячий душ и чистая одежда, которую спешно принёс другой домашний эльф. Вода помогла освежиться, почувствовать себя по-настоящему чистым впервые за несколько недель было чудесно, но всё это не имело практически никакого значения. Поттер вытерся, переоделся в чистую одежду и поспешил вернуться к Драко.

К тому времени лёгкий дождь, начавшийся утром, уже перерос в настоящий ливень. Вода разбивалась о холодное стекло окон, в приоткрытые створки то и дело залетал гневный свист ветра. В какой-то момент Гарри уснул на стуле, положив голову на матрас Драко. Проснувшись, он понял, что лежит на соседней кровати. Физически он чувствовал себя намного лучше, но, протерев глаза, заметил, что Драко до сих пор без сознания, что только добавило ещё больше вины к переполняющим его до краёв эмоциям. Это была вина выжившего, чувствующего ответственность за вред, который причинили его близким. Гарри уже был с ней хорошо знаком, однако легче от этого не было.

_«Ещё один человек погиб из-за меня. Почти погиб»_ , — Гарри спрыгнул с кровати, подходя к Драко. По спине Поттера пробежали мурашки, когда он взял Малфоя за руку, а она казалась мертвецки холодной. Поттер начал растирать её между своими, пытаясь улучшить кровообращение в ледяных пальцах, изо всех сил надеясь почувствовать, как Драко сожмёт его ладонь в ответ. — _«Всё хорошее, что у меня есть, уничтожает Волдеморт. Всё.»_

Он услышал приближающиеся сзади шаги и немедленно отпустил руку, оборачиваясь.

— Поттер, — тихо сказала мадам Помфри. — Понимаю, что вы переживаете за него, но сейчас вам лучше вернуться к своим однокурсникам. К вам приходили не меньше нескольких десятков посетителей, спрашивающих о вашем здоровье, пока вы спали, включая несколько посещений мисс Грейнджер и мистера Уизли.

— Кто-нибудь спрашивал про Драко? — спросил Гарри, оглядываясь на слизеринца.

— Один раз заходила мисс Паркинсон, но я сказала ей, что состояние мистера Малфоя нестабильно и что его пока нельзя навещать. Вы, казалось, были решительно настроены держать её подальше от него. Предполагаю, для этого есть причина.

— Я ей не доверяю, — просто сказал Гарри. — Драко говорил мне… он говорил, что из-за того, что он предал Тёмного Лорда, его сокурсники, чьи родители верны Волдеморту, будут только рады проклясть его, как только мы доберёмся до Хогвартса. И когда Панси говорила… что-то было не так… — наконец он полностью отвернулся от Драко, чтобы взглянуть на мадам Помфри. — Я никому не позволю навредить ему. Он и так пожертвовал слишком многим… Я просто не могу допустить чего-то ещё более ужасного. Вы должны пообещать, что не впустите сюда слизеринцев, они могут сделать что-то. Драко прав.

Мадам Помфри с сомнением посмотрела на него, но после подняла взгляд вверх, сдаваясь.

— Мистер Поттер, здесь ещё никогда никого не убивали, и я не собираюсь позволить этому произойти, — она посмотрела на него сверху вниз, ставя кулаки на бедра. — К мистеру Малфою никто без моего разрешения не пройдет до возвращения директора, если вам так будет спокойнее.

— Спасибо, — Гарри медленно кивнул. — И… мадам Помфри?

— Да?

— Драко… Он больше не хочет, чтобы его называли по фамилии. Думаю, что мне стоило это вам сказать.

— Что ж, значит Драко, — медсестра важно кивнула. — У него был ещё один посетитель, на случай, если вам интересно.

— Кто?

— Винсент Крэбб.

— Без Гойла? — Гарри нахмурился. — Они же неразлучны.

— Теперь, когда ты сказал, это выглядит немного странно, — сказала мадам Помфри. — И он тоже спрашивал, не заходил ли к Драко кто-нибудь ещё.

— Странно… — Гарри задумался. — Он не делал ничего необычного? Что угодно, что выглядело бы, будто он… ну…

Мадам Помфри оглядела его критическим взглядом.

— Мистер Поттер, мы ведь не подозреваем вас ни в чем порочном, когда вы появляетесь здесь без вечно приклеенного к вам мистера Уизли.

— Полагаю, нет, — пробормотал Гарри. Если слизеринцы собирались предпринять что-то против Драко, Поттер сомневался, что именно Крэбб возглавлял всю операцию, однако спокойствия это ему не добавляло. — Вы разрешили ему…

— Нет, не разрешила, мистер Поттер. Никто и близко не подходил к Драко. Или к вам. Но пришло время увидеть свет. Если поторопитесь, то сможете застать своих друзей на ужине в Большом зале. Мерлина ради, вам нужно больше есть.

— Я не голоден, — пробубнил Гарри, уставившись в пол.

— Ну конечно, не голоден. Я сомневаюсь, что вы нормально ели все эти недели, ваша пищеварительная система не в порядке. Но вы не пойдёте на поправку, пока не начнёте правильно питаться. Если не пообещаете мне хорошенько поужинать, то я велю этому домовику, Добби, приставать к вам, пока не поедите как следует. Он даже несколько раз навещал вас, пока вы отдыхали.

— Если вы сделаете это, — запротестовал Гарри, — то он не отстанет от меня, пока я не стану размером с Хагрида!

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе стоит хорошо покушать, — мадам Помфри улыбнулась.

Гарри что-то невнятно проворчал, в последний раз поправил одеяло Драко и неохотно двинулся в сторону двери.

— Мадам Помфри?

— Да?

— Можно мне прийти… после ужина? Просто, чтобы… ну… сказать «спокойной ночи» или что-то вроде того?

Она грустно улыбнулась.

— Что ж, полагаю, это не повредит. Но только _ненадолго_. А теперь беги.

Гарри кивнул, поднимая дорожную сумку Драко, оставленную под тумбочкой, и, наконец, вышел из Больничного крыла. В коридорах никого не было, все ученики отправились на ужин, здесь царили тишина и покой. Теперь, когда Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться, все воспоминания о трёх неделях их путешествия, и особенно о последних двух днях, стали намного ярче, чем до отдыха. Мысли, мечущиеся из стороны в сторону внутри его головы, отлично восполняли недостаток внешнего шума.

_«Что задумал Крэбб? А Панси? Куда ушёл Дамблдор? Будет ли в порядке Драко? Драко… Я не могу потерять его. Что скажет Рон, когда я зайду в Большой зал? А Гермиона? Гермионе всё это не понравится, но она должна быть рассудительной. И всё-таки нужно придумать, что сказать Рону. Он мой друг, но ведь и Драко тоже. Как я вообще смогу объяснить ему, что… пережил вместе с Драко… что Драко значит для меня…»_

Гарри настолько был погружён в свои мысли, что не заметил, как дошёл до столовой. Когда он приблизился ко входу в Большой зал, из дверей вышли две громадные знакомые фигуры. К горлу Гарри подкатил комок, пока он прятался под лестницу, скрываясь от глаз Крэбба и Гойла.

Они разговаривали. Или, по крайней мере, Крэбб что-то говорил, пока Гойл запихивал в себя остатки пирога. Во второй руке он держал ещё два куска. Крэбб же не тащил с собой никакой еды и выглядел так, словно разрешал сложный и долгий спор.

— …не буду слушать ни её, ни тебя. Каждый из вас делает всё наоборот. Ты знаешь, что мы должны сделать, Грег.

— И она хочт, чтоб ты не вмшивалс, — сказал Гойл с набитым ртом. — И држался пдальше от него.

— Ты знаешь, что он ей нужен, — Крэбб прозвучал практически угрюмо. — А сейчас… ты и сам видел выражение её лица, когда она вернулась из лазарета.

— Чёртова Помфри, — хмыкнул Гойл, засовывая последний кусок пирога в рот. — Панси всё равно проберётся. Я никогда не видел её настолько злой.

— Я пойду туда.

Гойл резко остановился и встал напротив Крэбба:

— Нет. Ты не пойдёшь. Я остановлю тебя любым способом, клянусь.

— Что ты мне сделаешь, Грег? Ты правда собираешься драться со мной?

Гойл грозно склонился над Винсом, сжимая кулаки:

— Если ты пойдёшь туда и сделаешь что-нибудь глупое, тогда да. Я видел письмо, которое тебе прислал твой отец, поэтому я знаю, что тебе нужно с ним сделать! А ты хочешь всё испортить!

На мгновение показалось, что их перепалка дойдёт до драки, но Крэбб внезапно протиснулся мимо Гойла, толкая его плечом. Гойл развернулся и окликнул его.

— Не делай этого, Винс!

Крэбб даже не обернулся, лишь в пренебрежении дёрнул рукой, уходя. Гарри ступил глубже в тень, когда Гойл, стуча каблуками, повернулся и пошёл обратно в столовую. Звук открывающихся дверей Большого зала заглушил ругань разозлённого Гойла. Дождавшись, пока слизеринцы исчезнут из виду, Гарри выглянул из темноты. Маленькая группа пуффендуйцев прошла мимо, и когда они почти достигли следующего этажа, Гарри осторожно вышел из своего укрытия.

Мысли Поттера путались. Крэбб собирался убить Драко. Это должен был быть он. Возможно, Панси действительно пришла в ярость из-за исчезновения своего друга без вести на несколько недель. Драко упоминал, что Панси уже долгое время клеилась к нему. Скорее всего, она просто была в бешенстве из-за того, что ей не разрешают увидеться с Драко. Поттер даже задумался, оправданно ли он прогнал Паркинсон из Больничного крыла. Она не была угрозой, просто ужасно раздражала. Но Крэбб? Если бы не его огромный рост, он выглядел бы совсем безобидно. Однако с другой стороны, Крэбб мог использовать этот шанс и занять место бывшего слизеринского главаря, получив силу и уважение среди Пожирателей Смерти. Это имело смысл. Ужасный, неприятный смысл, но всё вполне логично.

Чувствуя отвращение от близкого контакта с бывшими приспешниками Драко, Гарри всё меньше хотел оказаться лицом к лицу с целым залом, полным людей. Поттер уже совершенно потерял интерес к еде и из последних сил старался не поддаться искушению сбежать обратно в Больничное крыло, пока двери Большого зала маячили перед его носом. Что, если Крэбб попытается убить Драко прямо сейчас? Конечно, он направился в слизеринские спальни, но это не означало, что он не пошёл сначала забрать какое-нибудь ужасное оружие, завалявшееся под подушкой, чтобы потом с ним идти к Драко. Мадам Помфри поклялась, что будет держать всех подальше от кровати Малфоя, но что, если Крэбб действительно серьёзно настроен? Он может даже убить целительницу, чтобы добраться до Драко!

Гарри уже собирался резко развернуться на пятках, когда двери снова распахнулись, и сквозь них протиснулся светловолосый домашний эльф.

О, нет, не эльф… это был Колин Криви.

— _Гарри!_ Тебя выписали из Больничного крыла!

Для побега было слишком поздно, поэтому Гарри оставалось лишь поморщиться.

— Привет, Колин.

— Все чуть с ума не посходили, пока ждали тебя! Пойдём! — прежде чем Гарри успел возразить, Колин схватил его за запястье и втащил в Большой зал. — Эй, ребята! Гарри вернулся!

Криви тянул Гарри через всю столовую, полную студентов, к столу шестикурсников Гриффиндора. Все люди в Большом зале развернулись к ним, мимо проходящие ученики что-то спрашивали, создавая неимоверный хаос.

— Гарри! Мы слышали, Малфой умер и что это ты убил его!

— Ты был в подземельях Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

— Ты что, правда дрался с Тем-Чьё-Имя-Нельзя-Называть?

— Как ты выбрался, Гарри?

— Гарри, ты что, правда теперь вместо Рона дружишь с Малфоем?

— Малфой мёртв, Гарри?

Гарри опустил глаза в пол, избегая сыплющихся на него вопросов. Ещё через секунду кто-то обнял его за плечи, так сильно, что Поттер на мгновение подумал, что его рёбра снова могут сломаться. Лицо путалось в копне густых каштановых волос.

— Гарри! Мы хотели навестить тебя, но мадам Помфри отказывалась впускать нас к тебе в палату! А потом мы встретили Хагрида, и он сказал, что ты не злишься на нас. Ты сейчас просто не в себе, тебе через столько пришлось пройти за эти три недели. Он сказал, что тебе надо дать время прийти в себя, и он прав, но мы так по тебе скучали, так волновались! Мы должны были понять… но, Гарри… — Гермиона наконец ослабила свою хватку. — Ты ведь сейчас нам всё расскажешь, да? Что происходит? О! Ты, должно быть, голоден! Скорее, Симус, подвинься. Вот, поешь что-нибудь, Гарри, а потом расскажи нам, что с тобой произошло.

Гарри усадили на скамейку, в то время как Парвати начала накладывать еду ему.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Но, Гарри, как ты можешь _не быть голоден_? — пододвигая к нему тарелку, спросила Гермиона. — Сколько ты прошёл за эти дни? Даже если ты нёс Малфоя с помощью заклинания невесомости — ты же зачаровал его, да? — это, должно быть, очень трудно!

Гарри успел только открыть рот, но его прервали.

— _Малфой_ , — полузадушенный голос Рона сумел приглушить всю толпу вокруг троицы.

Гарри резко развернулся на своём месте, оборачиваясь на своего лучшего друга, осторожно поднимая взгляд на него.

— Гарри… объясни… какого чёрта происходит с Малфоем… с тобой и Малфоем.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, Рон, — пока что эта тема оставалась запретной для Поттера. — Не сейчас.

— Ты не можешь просто уйти от ответа! Не во второй раз! — слова Гарри только распалили Уизли. — Ты просто исчез, и всё, что мы нашли — это карта Мародёров, запачканная твоей кровью. И Малфой тоже вдруг пропал из подземелий. Ещё неделю спустя появляется домовой эльф и говорит, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто взял твою кровь, чтобы приготовить какое-то тёмное зелье, чтобы убить тебя. Что ты с Малфоем идёшь через лес — _ты_ наедине с Малфоем! А потом ты появляешься здесь с этим чёртовым коматозником и заботишься о нём так, будто он твой лучший друг. Ты настолько зациклился на нём, что даже не можешь смотреть на нас. Ты выгнал нас из палаты!

— Рон, прекрати! — Гермиона положила руку на его ладонь, но Рон выдернул её.

Гарри не обратил внимание на движение Гермионы.

— Драко — мой друг, Рон! — Гарри почувствовал, как кровь в его жилах начала закипать, когда услышал, как все в зале ахнули. — И я полагаю, вас это как-то напрягает? — крикнул Гарри толпе и Рону в частности.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Рон откинулся назад. — Конечно меня это напрягает! Особенно когда ты нянчишься с ним, отмахиваясь от нас! Как ты можешь называть этого ублюдка своим другом?

— Скажем так, я узнал кое-что, пока меня здесь не было, — мрачно ответил Гарри.

— О, и что же? Заглянул в разум Малфоя? Что же там, Гарри? Краткое пособие «Сто Способов Убить Магглов»? Мы точно про одного Малфоя говорим?

— Нет, Рон, — Гарри не помнил, как поднялся на ноги, резко нависая над Роном, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. — _Ты_ говоришь о Малфое. _Я_ говорю о Драко.

Рон замер на месте, ошеломлённый то ли эмоциями в голосе Гарри, то ли смыслом его слов. Уизли не шелохнулся и тогда, когда Поттер развернулся на пятках и широкими шагами двинулся к двери. Гарри топал так грозно, что перед ним расступались студенты, боясь попасть под горячую руку. Он почти дошёл до дверей, когда Рон прокричал ему в спину:

— О, так он теперь _Драко_? Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что ты запал на него? Гарри!

Звук захлопывающихся дверей прямо за спиной Поттера был самым упоительным с тех пор, как он добрался до Хогвартса. Он почти дошёл до следующего пролёта, когда услышал звук открывающихся дверей Большого зала и топот нескольких человек.

Спустя ещё несколько лестниц и пролётов, задыхаясь от быстрого шага, Поттер подошёл к портрету Полной Дамы, изо всех сил надеясь, что пароль не поменяли.

— Вуливазерс, — выпалил Гарри.

— Увы, — ответила Полная Дама.

— Чёрт.

— Это тоже не подходит, — сказала она, ещё менее удивлённо. — Я бы могла сказать, как приятно видеть тебя снова, но у тебя такое кислое лицо — слава Мерлину, что тебя прямо с ним не нарисовали!

Подавляя огромное желание продырявить кулаком злосчастную картину, Гарри рявкнул:

— Вы знаете, что это мой факультет! Просто впустите меня!

— Это так не работает, мой дорогой. Ты учишься здесь так много времени, и всё ещё не запомнил? Ах, а вот и твои друзья! Уверена, они поделятся с тобой новым паролем.

Гарри оглянулся через плечо и застонал. Казалось, что к картине подошла целая толпа гриффиндорцев шестикурсников, — хотя, кажется, весь факультет во главе с Роном и Гермионой следовал за Поттером. Гарри упрямо смотрел мимо Рона, словно его там и не было.

— Какой пароль, Гермиона?

— Чепуха, — назвала она по привычке. — Гарри, я не думаю, что…

Но он уже отвернулся и прошёл через проход, полностью игнорируя её.

— Гарри! Да подожди ты! — рука Гермионы легла на плечо Гарри, разворачивая того на месте. — Ты не можешь продолжать игнорировать нас.

— Если он будет вести себя, как полный идиот, — Гарри оторвался от Гермионы и поднял взгляд на Рона. — Тогда я чертовски долго смогу игнорировать его!

— Чего?! — рявкнул Рон.

— Ну, Гарри, что он должен был думать? Что _я_ должна была думать? Ты вернулся и даже не удосужился поздороваться. Мы так беспокоились о тебе! Рон целую неделю практически не ел, теперь ты можешь представить, как _сильно_ он волновался? Эти три недели, которые тебя не было, даже у меня плохо получалось учиться! А теперь ты наконец возвращаешься и всё своё свободное время проводишь с человеком, который тебя похитил, ты выгоняешь нас из палаты, а потом ещё, до кучи, не даёшь возможности увидеться с тобой! И мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, что обо всём этом думать! Неужели ты не скучал по нам?

Гарри замер, размышляя. Да, он скучал. Но он был так измотан, расстроен и обеспокоен, а ещё он совершенно устал от людей, которые суетились вокруг него. Словно только из-за того, что он Гарри Поттер, каждый непременно должен был знать, что же происходит в его голове. Рон и Гермиона были его друзьями, конечно, но сейчас они были слишком похожи на всех остальных. Были людьми в мире стервятников, которые окружали Гарри с раннего возраста. Вечно требующие. Всегда ждущие чего-то от него. Но никогда не оставляющие наедине.

Он уже был готов развернуться и подняться в спальни, но Гермиона снова чуть сжала его плечо, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.

— Гарри… даже если ты не скучал по нам, то… мы скучали по тебе…

Он уже собирался сбросить её руку, но в последний момент замер и наконец внимательно посмотрел на неё.

Даже когда Гермиона использовала Маховик времени на третьем курсе, она и то выглядела более счастливой. Сейчас лицо её было слишком бледным и исхудалым, а под глазами залегли такие тени, что девушке впору было бы посоперничать с енотом. Казалось, что она повзрослела как минимум на пять лет с начала учебного года. Гарри нервно сглотнул. Ему не хотелось разговаривать сейчас ни с кем. Он хотел побыть один. Но Грейнджер была его верным другом столько, сколько он себя знал, а теперь Гарри слишком сильно беспокоился за Драко, отталкивая её своей холодностью. И Рона.

Гарри отшатнулся от Гермионы и повернулся к Рону. Уизли выглядел совсем несчастным. Гарри понял, что начинает проникаться речами друзей. Он так отчаянно желал увидеть их в течение стольких недель, а теперь, когда у него был шанс, он отверг их. Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы все оставили его в покое, Дамблдор оказался прав. Гарри должен был поговорить со своими друзьями уже давно. Кажется, теперь он был готов, но только не перед всем Гриффиндором.

— Пойдёмте куда-нибудь, — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Где мы сможем поговорить.

— Мы сдвинем кресла! — пропищала Лаванда Браун. — Парвати, помоги мне, чтобы Гарри…

— Нет! — сказал Гарри, понимая к чему она ведёт. — Я хочу поговорить с Роном и Гермионой. _Наедине,_ — он проигнорировал раздосадованный вздох от набежавшей толпы гриффиндорцев и резко дёрнулся к портрету Полной Дамы, ведя за собой всё ещё цепляющуюся за него Гермиону и захватывая удивлённо вскрикнувшего Рона.

Гарри расслышал причитания Полной Дамы, как только они в быстром темпе вышли из гостиной.

— Ох! И после всей этой кутерьмы, чтобы попасть внутрь, вы снова выходите! Никакого уважения! Рада была повидаться!

В ответ на это Гарри только покачал головой, заворачивая за угол и таща вперёд ошеломлённых друзей. Было лишь одно место, где они бы смогли уединиться, и оно находилось в коридоре восьмого этажа.

Гарри петлял по коридорам, не оборачиваясь назад, ориентируясь только на звуки шагов его друзей, что шли за ним по пятам. Наконец они добрались до нужного коридора.

— Ох! — сказал Рон понимая, куда их привёл Гарри.

Поттер начал расхаживать взад-вперёд перед голой стеной, ожидая чего-то. После трёх быстрых вышагиваний совсем рядом появилась дверь, и троица вошла.

Выручай-комната сильно отличалась от той, в которой был Гарри в последний раз. Вместо большой открытой площадки для дуэлей, комната была небольшой и уютной, освещаемой примерно несколькими десятками летающих свечей. По углам расположились три пухлых кресла-мешка, возле них в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны по плотному плюшевому ковру небольшие подушки. Из-за такого изобилия мягких предметов комната выглядела как заправленная и очень удобная кровать. Около одного из кресел-мешков стоял поднос с закусками и полным кувшином тыквенного сока. Поттер поджал губы.

— Сама школа пытается меня накормить, — сухо проворчал он.

— Ну, кто-то же должен, — словно с укоризной сказала Гермиона, уверенно проталкиваясь мимо и усаживаясь в одно из кресел. — А ты, похоже, будешь голодать, словно это поможет выздоровлению Малфоя.

Рон неуклюже закрыл за ними дверь с громким стуком, отчего Гарри вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и двинулся вглубь комнаты.

Гарри не спешил наливать себе сока, пытаясь заполучить ещё несколько минут, отчаянно желая, чтобы вместо тыквенного напитка в графине оказался огневиски. Он тяжело рухнул в кресло-мешок, вглядываясь в запотевший бокал с соком в его руках. Гарри совершенно не хотел ничего рассказывать, но где-то в голове билась мысль, что рано или поздно ему придётся это сделать, так что лучше решиться сейчас. Даже если он и не мог рассказать всё. Он знал, что некоторыми событиями никогда не сможет поделиться. Гарри ощущал, как Рон с Гермионой выжидающе смотрят на него.

— Думаю, мне следует начать с самого начала.

— Было бы здорово, — сердито сказал Рон.

И Гарри начал говорить. Поначалу было тяжело, очень тяжело, но затем слова словно покатились сами. Он будто бы не говорил, а слушал свой собственный рассказ. Вот Гарри очнулся в подземельях поместья Малфоев. А вот Гарри спорит с Драко. Затем Драко начинает меняться. Теперь между Гарри и Драко установилось перемирие. А потом был разговор Драко с Волдемортом. На этом моменте Гарри впервые запнулся.

— Он был так напуган, Рон, — сказал Гарри, вглядываясь в лицо Рона. — Он был в ужасе. И когда он вернулся… — Гарри замолчал.

Рон выглядел так, словно уже жалел о том, что захотел услышать всю историю.

— Продолжай, Гарри, — Гермиона положила руку ему на колено.

— Я не знал, когда он вернулся от Волдеморта, потому что… потому что я был под Круциатусом его отца.

Гермиона ахнула, прижимая ладони к лицу. Рон выглядел ещё более злым, чем был до этого.

— О, и как? Этот мелочный Хорёк присоединился к своему папочке?

— Ты вообще слушал, о чём я тут говорил? — Поттер резко откинулся назад.

— Я слышал каждое слово, Гарри. Он присоединился?

Порицание Рона сочилось из каждого сказанного слова, да такое, что Гарри захотелось выбежать из комнаты.

— У Драко не было выбора.

— Ушлёпок! — произошло то, чего Гарри так упорно избегал — Рон не выглядел удивлённым.

— Я тоже так подумал сначала! Но задумайся, Рон, это был тест для Драко. Он начал сомневаться насчёт Волдеморта, он думал о побеге. Если бы он заколебался, показал, что раздумывает, Люциус бы отстранил его от охраны, а я бы так и остался там!

— Он использовал на тебе Непростительное, а ты защищаешь его! Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты на его стороне, Гарри! Так что тебе лучше найти объяснение — _хорошее_ объяснение — и поскорее, иначе я найду способ воскресить твоего дружка только для того, чтобы от него и мокрого места не осталось, — Рон наклонился вперёд в кресле, словно готовясь встать.

— Я даже не начал рассказывать обо всём хорошем, что сделал Драко для меня, — Гарри тоже подался вперёд. — Я бы никогда не сбежал, если бы он не помог мне. Драко спланировал весь побег, и, если бы не он, я был бы уже мёртв, а моё тело валялось бы где-нибудь в подземельях Волдеморта!

— Если бы не он, то вообще бы ничего этого не случилось!

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но на ум ничего не приходило. В этом Рон был прав. Несколько долгих секунд он молчаливо всматривался в лицо друга, сопя, пока Гермиона не прервала их молчаливый спор:

— Рон, сядь и успокойся. Эмоциями ты только всё усложняешь.

— Значит мне надо их выплеснуть на кого-то. Тогда всё станет значительно проще, — проворчал Рон, но Гермиона дёрнула его вниз, усаживая в кресло. Он сидел, опёршись руками в колени и качая головой, а затем снова поднял взгляд на Гарри. — Что он сделал с тобой, Гарри? Что он _мог_ сделать или сказать, чтобы ты правда защищал его сейчас?

— Чертовски много он для меня сделал, вот что! Когда он вернул мне мою палочку, он поставил свою жизнь на кон. Вы видели лишь то, как я его тащил, когда мы пришли, но когда мы только сбежали… это он меня оттуда вытаскивал на себе.

Рон отвёл взгляд, всё ещё хмурясь.

Гарри вздохнул, прижимая руку ко лбу. От всех сегодняшних событий у него разболелась голова.

— Я же говорил вам, что сначала я пытался манипулировать им, в надежде, что так у меня появится шанс на побег… но потом он рассказал мне о своём детстве… вы вообще знали, что отец промывал ему мозги практически с младенчества? — он снова посмотрел на Рона. — Если бы тебе изо дня в день говорили одни и те же вещи, снова и снова, ты бы вырос таким же, как он.

Рон выглядел так, словно ему во рту кто-то наколдовал слизней, только теперь он не мог их выплюнуть.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?

— Легко, — уныло сказал Гарри. — Вы похожи друг на друга…

— Чего?!

— …и, вероятно, из-за этого вы так сильно друг друга не любите.

Несколько долгих и напряжённых минут прошли в метаниях Рона между его неуемным желанием едко ответить и промолчать. Наконец он, казалось, успокоился.

— Гарри, мы дружим больше пяти лет. Ты знаешь меня. Мы вместе жили, дрались бок о бок, едва избежали смерти тоже вместе…

— Если ты ещё не понял, то, — отрезал Гарри, — мы с Драко делали то же самое! Мы вместе сбежали, вместе ели, спали спина к спине…

— Всего пару недель! Невозможно узнать кого-то за пару недель, особенно если всё время до этого вы ненавидели друг друга из-за весомых причин! Или ты вдруг позабыл последние пять лет?

Гарри тяжело опустил голову на руки. Гермиона всё это время тихо слушала, и Поттер понятия не имел, о чем она на самом деле думала, но Рон, казалось, не собирался отказываться от своих убеждений в ближайшее время.

_«Что ж, ему придётся»,_ — с горечью подумал Гарри.

— Послушай, Рон. То, что я сейчас скажу, вероятно, только разозлит тебя, но мы — Драко и я — за последние три недели делились такими вещами, о которых я вряд ли смогу рассказать. После того, что мы пережили вместе… Драко важен для меня так же, как и вы двое.

Этого точно не следовало говорить. Глаза Рона расширились, уставившись на Гарри, так, словно тот отрастил себе вторую голову.

— Он тебя проклял или что? Что Малфой сделал с тобой?

— Он едва не умер из-за меня, Рон! — слова вылетели сами, прежде чем Гарри смог осознать их. Однако как только он понял, что сказал, обжигающая боль, мерно пульсирующая в его груди в течение последних двух дней, вновь вспыхнула. — Он спас мне жизнь, — сказал Гарри, смягчаясь. — И не один раз. Я спас его всего однажды или, по крайней мере, вылечил его от укуса змеи. Он исцелял меня раз за разом. И к тому же… я сказал ему… если наш план с контрзаклятием не сработает, он должен убить меня, чтобы Волдеморт не победил, — Гарри прокашлялся, перед тем как продолжить. — Он бы не сделал этого. Даже после того как поклялся мне. Он не смог бы убить меня. Поэтому он почти умер сам.

Гарри упорно пытался сморгнуть набегающие слёзы.

— Я не хотел, чтобы он делал такое. Я даже не думал, что он на такое способен. Пока я… нёс его… я думал обо всём, что он сделал… обо всём, чем он пожертвовал. Он отдал слишком много, Рон. Он отвернулся от своей семьи, от своих друзей, теперь у него нет дома и будущего, Рон. У него нет ничего. Его собственный отец отказался от него, у него нет даже части того состояния, что было до этого. Единственное, что у него осталось — одежда, что сейчас на нём, учебники и школьная мантия. Сокурсники отвернулись от него, Волдеморт жаждет его смерти, и твоя злоба только всё усложняет!

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Гарри? — Рон выглядел ошеломлённым. — Чтобы я встретил его с распростёртыми объятиями?

— Было бы неплохо для начала!

Рон несколько секунд смотрел на него с открытым ртом, а затем потряс головой.

— Ты сошёл с ума! Он может и пожертвовал всем этим, но Малфой всё ещё остаётся ублюдком, который похитил тебя!

— Драко уже искупил свою вину! — рявкнул Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Бессмысленно растягивать этот разговор, пока ты не научишься слышать. Позови, когда будешь готов понять меня и его, для особо тугих повторю — _понять меня и Драко_ , — с этими словами он развернулся и вышел под общее молчание друзей.

За спиной раздался громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери, удовлетворением прокатившийся по спине. Почти дойдя до лестничного пролёта, Гарри услышал, как дверь снова открылась. Он оглянулся, ожидая увидеть бегущего к нему Рона, желающего продолжить спор или броситься на него с кулаками, но это была лишь Гермиона. Она была одна.

— Гарри, да подожди ты, — Грейнджер нагнала Поттера, пока тот стоял и молчал, ждал, пока она сама заговорит. Подруга бросила на него неодобрительный взгляд, совсем как профессор МакГонагалл. — Рон был убедителен, и ты не можешь этого отрицать!

— Значит ты на его стороне, понятно, — холодно бросил он, отступая назад, готовый развернуться и снова уйти. Гермиона схватила его за рукав.

— Да нет же! И если ты послушаешь меня хотя бы минуту, то поймёшь, что я хочу тебе сказать…

Гарри выдернул рукав, возмущённо фыркнув и скрестив руки на груди, вставая в оборонительную позу. Гермиона лишь раздражённо закатила глаза.

— Рон, может быть, и прав в чём-то, но ему стоит признать, что нас там не было. Мы понятия не имеем, через что вам вдвоём пришлось пройти. Я не переношу Малфоя так же, как и любого другого слизеринца, но мне важен ты, Гарри, и я всегда прислушиваюсь к твоему мнению. Ну, почти всегда. Я знаю, ты бы не стал выдумывать всё это. Но… у меня один вопрос на языке вертится с тех пор, как ты вернулся. Насколько вообще возможно то, что твоё восприятие ситуации немного искажено?.. Я имею в виду, после всего, что ты пережил, кто знает, какие психологические травмы ты мог получить?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Гарри, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Когда появился домашний эльф Малфоя и рассказал нам, что случилось, что вы _вместе_ сбежали из подземелий, Рону понадобилась практически неделя, чтобы понять, что всё это было правдой. Надо признаться, что я и сама не сразу поверила, что мы говорим про одного Малфоя. Я хочу сказать, что, Гарри, это _Малфой_. Никто даже не предполагал, что Малфой мог выкинуть что-то такое. А потом вы оба возвращаетесь, и ты выглядишь настолько привязанным к нему, что не обращаешь внимание на нас! Рон пытался понять тебя, он правда пытался, но ты просто отмахнулся от него — и от меня. Сначала в Больничном крыле. Потом в Большом зале. И… сейчас ты словно волнуешься о Малфое больше, чем о нас.

— Это не так, — ответил хрипло Гарри.

Гермиона лишь взглянула на него, подняв брови.

— Уверена, что прямо сейчас ты шёл точно не в гостиную факультета. Я могу тебя понять, но Рон… ну, это Рон. И мы всё ещё говорим о Малфое. И, честно говоря, несмотря на всё, что ты рассказал, он _всё ещё Малфой_. И новость о том, что вы двое — друзья… такое нелегко принять.

— Значит, ты просто решила списать его со счетов?

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Как бы я ни хотела, чтобы он нёс ответственность за то, что он сделал, но — ради тебя, Гарри — я дам Малфою шанс. Если он действительно пожертвовал собой… что же… этим всё сказано, не так ли? — с каждым словом она всё больше сомневалась, но глаза оставались слегка влажными и искренними.

— Ты правда готова пойти на такое? — Гарри растерянно опустил руки.

Гермиона кивнула.

Гарри тихо выдохнул, чувствуя необычайную лёгкость и глубокую благодарность, он улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Гермиона.

Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я не могу обещать многого, но… я могу попытаться. Если есть что-то ещё, о чём ты хочешь сказать, то просто дай мне знать.

Гарри склонил голову и взглянул ей в глаза.

— Есть ещё кое-что. Драко… ну, он просил больше не называть его по фамилии. Не знаю, что он собирается делать дальше, но… Его отец отрёкся от него, поэтому… Он теперь Драко, но не Малфой. Ты сможешь называть его по имени?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Давай поговорим об этом позже, Гарри. Когда он проснётся.

Поттер ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар, он потупил взгляд.

— _Если_ он проснётся. Дамблдор сказал, что у него есть одна теория, но её нужно проверить и доработать… и, надеюсь, он уже скоро вернётся, иначе… иначе я не знаю, что будет, — он исподлобья взглянул на Гермиону. — Не знаю, что буду делать, если он умрёт, Гермиона. Не знаю, как буду жить.

— Он действительно важен для тебя, да? — спросила она мягко.

— Да, — Гарри кинул.

Гермиона замерла на мгновение, скользя взглядом по лицу Гарри, а затем крепко обняла Поттера, подавшись вперёд.

— Я так скучала, Гарри. И Рон тоже.

— Спасибо, Герми. Я тоже скучал, — Гарри обнял подругу в ответ.

Спустя ещё секунду, Гермиона шагнула назад, быстро промакивая глаза.

— Я сейчас вернусь обратно в Выручай-комнату и поговорю с Роном. Я просила его не идти за мной. Думаю, я смогу объяснить ему твою позицию, но сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь захочет дружить с Мал… э-э… Драко, но, надеюсь, он хотя бы не проклянёт его на месте. Иди, Гарри. Встретимся в Гриффиндорской башне.

— Спасибо ещё раз, — Гарри кивнул. — Хочу перекусить и поздороваться с Добби и Бидди заодно. Отвлечёшь толпу, когда я вернусь в спальни… пожалуйста? — он посмотрел на неё с надеждой.

— Придумаю что-нибудь, — Гермиона закатила глаза, улыбаясь. — Теперь иди и поешь уже.

— Ладно-ладно, — Гарри тихо рассмеялся.

Он смотрел ей вслед, пока Грейнджер не скрылась за толстыми дверями Выручай-комнаты. Гарри чувствовал, как ощущение пустоты снова возвращается к нему. Хотя нет, это простое урчание в животе — ему и правда стоило подкрепиться. Он медленно вытащил мантию-невидимку из кармана, накрылся ею и двинулся в сторону кухни.

***

Бидди не было на кухне, но Гарри это не особо расстроило. Его внимание полностью занимали Добби и ещё дюжина домашних эльфов, расспрашивая и попутно пытаясь накормить мальчика. Они отказывались его отпускать, пока он не съел достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы накормить всю семью Уизли. В какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что его сейчас разорвёт от количества съеденного, но, по счастливой случайности, вся свора домовиков во главе с Добби отвлеклась на незатейливого пуффендуйца, пытавшегося незаметно прошмыгнуть за сладкими остатками ужина, и Гарри удалось незаметно сбежать с кухни. Он вышел в коридор, озираясь по сторонам, и на секунду ему захотелось просто вернуться в башню факультета, подняться по узкой лестнице в спальню мальчиков и рухнуть на свою кровать, искренне желая остаться наедине хотя бы на несколько минут. Просто почувствовать удобный матрас, мягкое одеяло и взбитые пуховые подушки — словно оказаться на небесах, после двух недель твердой земли и каменных плит подземелий вместо нежной перины. Но у него было ещё одно незаконченное дело.

На половине пути к главной лестнице Гарри свернул в коридор, ведущий к Больничному крылу.

Помещение лазарета было освещено мягким голубым светом, Гарри вошёл и сразу наткнулся на читающую мадам Помфри, она сидела в кресле около кровати единственного пациента. Она была одновременно похожа и на мать, чутко следящую за состоянием своего больного ребёнка, и на стража, охраняющего дорогие сокровища. Она резко подняла глаза, когда услышала приближающиеся шаги, и Гарри мог поклясться, что видел, как её рука дёрнулась за палочкой. Но, узнав Поттера, целительница расслабилась.

— Мистер Поттер, надеюсь, вы нормально поужинали.

— Я удивлён, что после всего съеденного вообще могу ходить, — Гарри сморщился, обхватывая руками живот.

— Вот и отлично. Я велела эльфам проследить за тем, чтобы вы как следует поели, — она отложила книгу и всмотрелась в лицо Гарри. — Вы выглядите уже гораздо менее бледным. Но я настоятельно рекомендую сейчас же отправиться в факультетские спальни. Кратковременного дневного сна недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать все испытания, выпавшие на вашу душу.

— Комендантский час только через пятнадцать минут, — ответил Гарри, подходя к кровати Драко. — И я хотел узнать, как он.

— Всё так же, но я и не жду чудесного исцеления без профессора Дамблдора, — мадам Помфри встала около него.

— Да, точно, — хрипло прошептал Гарри.

— Ну что ж, с другой стороны, ему не становится хуже.

— Кто-нибудь приходил к нему? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь сменить тему разговора. Он надеялся не показать нервозность в голосе.

— Никто, Гарри. И ничего подозрительного тоже не было. Никто не приходил. Подождите, кажется, был один посетитель: очень растерянный домашний эльф, представилась как Бидди.

— А, так вот где она была, — сказал Гарри рассеянно. Он взял одну руку Драко и начал её разминать. — У него руки холодные, — Поттер пытался выглядеть непринуждённо. — Вы сможете его согреть?

— Я сотворю согревающие чары и, может быть, чары для циркуляции крови. Отойди-ка.

Мадам Помфри начала делать сложные движения руками, стоило Гарри отойти от кровати. Она слабо провела по обеим рукам Драко, а затем переключилась и на остальное тело. После она убрала палочку в передник и дотронулась до рук Драко.

— Да, теперь точно лучше.

— Лучше, — повторил Гарри за медсестрой, сжимая пальцы Драко. — Сколько будут работать чары?

— Они должны действовать двадцать четыре часа, но я ещё раз их проверю уже утром, — она замерла на мгновение. — Вы беспокоитесь о нём, правда?

— Как тут не волноваться, — он прошёлся пальцами по тёплой руке Драко. — Что-нибудь слышно от Дамблдора?

— Ничего, — она покачала головой. — Но, думаю, вы будете первым, кого он оповестит, когда вернётся.

— А Снейп, э-э, профессор Снейп? Он же декан Слизерина. Где он? Вы говорили, что он не в Хогвартсе.

— Профессор Снейп исчез примерно через неделю после вашего похищения, — она казалась немного расстроенной из-за этого.

Гарри выглядел почти удивлённым. Он точно знал, почему и куда исчез Снейп, однако почему тот ещё не вернулся, если, конечно, был взаправду предан Дамблдору? И что случилось с Волдемортом? Но это было уже совершенно другой вопрос.

— А как же уроки зельеварения?

— Профессор Дамблдор практически сразу же нашел ему временную замену, но мы все очень ждём возвращения профессора Снейпа.

— А вы знаете, где он…?

— Гарри, давайте закроем тему, — быстро сказала мадам Помфри, прерывая его. — В наших силах только надеяться, что профессор Снейп жив и с ним всё в порядке. Я уверена, что уже скоро он вернётся, и с хорошими новостями.

— О, да. Это было бы замечательно, — буркнул Поттер. Снейп, когда Гарри нуждался в нём как никогда, _единственный_ раз в своей жизни, пропал. Он мог бы помочь Драко, если бы был здесь, если оставался верным Дамблдору. Возможно, Снейп даже сумел покинуть ряды слуг Волдеморта после того, как всё пошло не по плану. Но тогда почему он всё ещё не вернулся? Гарри сокрушённо покачал головой и поднял взгляд на Драко.

— Думаю, мистер Поттер, будет лучше, если вы пойдёте спать прямо сейчас. Уже поздно и, могу сказать точно, что сегодняшний комендантский час будет строже обычного ввиду вашего возвращения.

— Но Драко…

— Обещаю, с Драко всё будет в порядке. Сегодня вы уже больше никак не сможете ему помочь, зато вам однозначно стоит хорошенько выспаться. У меня есть зелье сна без сновидений, я могу вам его прописать, мистер Поттер.

— Не надо, спасибо, — быстро сказал Гарри. Он в последний раз взглянул на Драко. Тот выглядел таким умиротворённым. Все морщинки от стресса и беспокойств исчезли с его лица, он выглядел почти как спящий ангел. Если бы Гарри не знал всей истории, он бы явно подумал, что Драко слишком утомился и лёг сегодня спать пораньше. Но это было совсем не так, и Гарри знал, насколько всё на самом деле плохо.

Наконец Поттер развернулся и почти бесшумно вышел из палаты.

***

Гермиона сдержала своё слово, и к тому времени, когда Гарри дошёл до гостиной Гриффиндора, в ней почти никого не было. Поттер понимал, что гриффиндорцы проявляли несвойственную себе сдержанность, не начиная расспрашивать прямо с порога, а только глазея немного искоса. Большинство младших учеников уже разошлись по спальням. За столами и около камина на креслах расселись несколько ребят с пятого и седьмого курсов и почти весь шестой курс. Кроме Рона. Одно большое кресло напротив всех собравшихся стояло никем не занятым. Гарри подошёл к нему и опустился на край сидения, наконец поднимая взгляд на собравшихся.

— Всем привет, — все молчали. Гарри стиснул зубы. Это будет не так просто, как ему бы хотелось. — Э-э… где Рон?

— Он поднялся наверх, — ответил Дин. — Сказал, что ему есть над чем подумать.

— О, да. Наверное, — сказал Гарри. Он рассеянно поглядел на лестницу в спальню, отчаянно желая оказаться подальше от всех. Он не хотел ничего рассказывать. Да, это было лучше, чем иметь дело сразу со всей школой, и, да, ему следовало рассказать ребятам хотя бы немного о том, что происходит, но…

— Гарри, посмотри на нас, — потребовала, сидящая рядом с Дином Джинни, возвращая Гарри к реальности.

— Смотрю, — сказал Гарри, прозвучало грубо. — Просто…

— Просто — что? Мы все беспокоились о тебе, не только Рон и Гермиона, если ты вдруг не знал. Ты пропал с этим Малфоем, а теперь носишься с ним и бегаешь от нас так, будто это мы тебя похитили, а не он.

— Я знаю, но…

— Тогда ты расскажешь нам, что происходит? Или снова побежишь в больничное крыло, сдувать пушинки с Малфоя?

Гарри дёрнулся, как от хлёсткой пощёчины. Джинни продолжала сверлить его взглядом, и Гарри, обречённо выдохнув, опустил плечи и уставился на носки своей обуви.

— Давайте. Спрашивайте. Я слишком устал, чтобы спорить, — он взглянул на Джинни, которая одарила его ободряющей улыбкой, но у Поттера возникло стойкое чувство упрямого бахвальства, что так и разило от неё. — _«Когда-нибудь она станет страшной ведьмой»,_ — подумал Гарри.

— Как ты смог дойти до Хогвартса? — выпалила Лаванда с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Все говорят, что ты был по крайней мере в ста милях к северу отсюда! Неужели ты прошагал весь этот путь?

— Как ты думаешь, — Гарри прикладывал неимоверные силы, чтобы не фыркнуть от нелепости её вопроса. — Почему мы так долго добирались?

Лицо Лаванды приняло гримасу ужаса.

— Но разве в лесу не было монстров? Должно быть, это было ужасно…

— Запретный лес находится к югу от Хогвартса. Мы с Драко шли с севера, через обычные леса. Ничего особо пугающего не было.

— А маггловские звери? — подскочила Парвати.

— Ну, у нас была одна проблема со змеёй…

— Она укусила тебя? — пискнула Лаванда.

— Не меня, Драко. Но всё обошлось, мы вовремя сообразили, как нейтрализовать яд.

— О, хорошо… Что ж, я рада, что…

— Гарри, не хочу вмешиваться, но, правда, как ты выносил _Малфоя_ столько недель? — спросил Симус.

Гарри раздражённо потряс головой.

— Гермиона вам что, ничего не рассказала?

— Ну, рассказала, но я не могу поверить, что…

— Ну, поверь, — передразнивая, ответил Поттер холодно.

— Гарри?.. — подал голос Невилл.

— Да, Невилл?

— Малфой правда спас твою жизнь?

— Правда, — у Гарри защипало в носу, и он опустил голову. — Спас. И не один раз.

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, только камин мягко и изредка похрустывал чуть влажными поленьями. Молчание было таким осязаемым, словно его можно было мешать ложкой. Когда все ученики осознали, что они только что услышали, вопросы снова полились рекой. Гарри старался послушно отвечать, но он едва понимал, что говорил. Всё сливалось в один большой и мягкий клубок из его безучастных ответов и неусыпного интереса сидящих перед ним ребят. Когда, казалось, вопросов уже не осталось, Гарри был рад сбежать от всех в спальню, пока не вспомнил, что там его поджидал Рон. Поттер поднялся по лестнице и, стиснув зубы, толкнул дверь.

Рон лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок, на плакат Пушек Педдл, который наклеил туда ещё в начале учебного года. Семь игроков в оранжевой форме стояли вплотную друг другу, и Гарри с удивлением заметил, что теперь они не выглядят такими дезориентированными, какими они были, когда плакат был прикреплён горизонтально. По крайней мере, они больше не врезались один в другого.

— Ты пройдёшь или так и будешь стоять на пороге и разглядывать мой плакат?

— О, да, прости. Э-э, привет, Рон.

— Привет, Гарри, — просто ответил Рон, не отрываясь от разглядывания потолка. — Остальные так и сидят в гостиной?

— Ага, — он осторожно присел на край своей кровати так же, как он часом ранее сел на кресло в гостиной. — _«Хотелось разбежаться и запрыгнуть на матрас сразу же, как только зашел в спальню»,_ — подумал он уныло. — Так… — медленно сказал Гарри. — Что ты думаешь?

Рон помолчал минуту, а потом ответил:

— Я думаю… Я всё ещё думаю об этом всём, — он вздохнул. — Не знаю, Гарри. Не говорю, что никогда не смогу привыкнуть, но сейчас я даже не понимаю, как банально принять Малфоя. Это слишком неожиданно. Может, вы и пережили что-то такое, что невероятным образом сплотило вас, но меня там не было. А потом… Ты даже не разговаривал с нами. Я, наверное, пока не знаю, что думать.

— Наверное, это даже больше, чем я мог ожидать прямо сейчас.

— Ты мой лучший друг, Гарри, — Рон наконец посмотрел на Поттера. — Я, может, не смогу изменить своё мнение о Малфое за одну ночь, но я буду работать над этим. _Ради тебя_ , не ради него. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Значит ли это, что ты не собираешься проклинать его?

— О, а вот этого я не обещал, — сказал Рон, взмахнув рукой. — Но могу постараться, чтобы заклинание не было слишком уж смертельным.

— Тут он и без тебя может отлично справиться, — Гарри снова погрустнел.

— Подожди, — Рон, кажется, постарался, чтобы выглядеть достаточно обеспокоенным. — Он что, правда умирает? Или ему лучше?

— Он жив, но не совсем… Это трудно объяснить, — чуть слышно ответил Гарри. — Если Дамблдор не найдет противоядия, то… Драко умрёт.

— Мы с Гермионой много чего пережили за пять лет, будучи твоими друзьями, — Рон сделал многозначительную паузу. — Уверен, что две недели наедине с тобой Малфоя точно не убьют.

— Знаешь, — Гарри посмотрел на Уизли с удивлением и весельем. — Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — отмахнулся тот.

— Кое-кто признал, что он мой друг.

— Никто не признавал! — вскинулся Рон.

— А вот и признал! — улыбнулся Гарри. — А, и Рон… Знаю, это немного не вовремя, но кто-нибудь случайно не находил мою карту Мародёров?

Рон промолчал, лишь перекатился через край кровати и начал усиленно шуршать чем-то.

— Знаешь, — начал тот, не оставляя попытки найти что-то под кроватью. — После того, как она попала в лапы Снейпа, стащить её у него было той ещё задачкой. Наверное, он заметил у тебя её ещё давно, потому что, когда я хотел её забрать у него, он отмахивался и всё причитал, что это настоящая чёрная магия, и такой артефакт, как карта Мародёров, не должен попасть не в те руки. Дамблдор был с ним абсолютно солидарен и забрал её себе… А, вот ты где, — он выпрямился на кровати и протянул Гарри пергамент. — Потом, тем же вечером, когда я уже собирался спать, она появилась, аккуратно сложенная, прямо на моей подушке. Чуть не помял её.

— А Дамблдор хорош, да ведь? — он благоговейно забрал карту.

— А в начале лета ты говорил другое.

— Он сказал, что будет защищать Драко, даже после… ну… всего, — Гарри пожал плечами.

Рон только хмыкнул.

— Рон… — начал Гарри, но затем лёг на кровать. — Думаю, нам надо поговорить об этом позже.

— Поговорим, конечно. А теперь, уверен, тебе стоит поспать.

— Стоит, но не думаю, что сейчас у меня получится заснуть.

— Мадам Помфри тебе что, ничего не дала? — Рон нахмурился.

— Она пыталась.

— Ну да, я должен был догадаться, — Рон усмехнулся. — Ладно, — сказал он, укладываясь под одеяло. — Тебе бы правда сейчас не помешал сон. Ложись в кровать, Гарри.

— Рон! С каких пор ты стал говорить, как Гермиона? — Уизли в ответ кинул в него подушкой, попав прямо по лицу. — Прямо в яблочко! Тебе стоит попробовать пройти на охотника в Квиддич! — он бросил подушку обратно, и Рон легко её поймал.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Рон.

Гарри с головой укутался в одеяло, когда Рон снова заговорил, в этот раз намного тише и мягче.

— Я скучал по тебе, Гарри.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Рон, — ответил Гарри, закрывая глаза.

Через минуту Гарри услышал, как открылась дверь. Послышался тихий шёпот и глухие шаги.

_«Дин, Симус и Невилл. Держу пари, что они ждали прямо под дверью, пока мы с Роном разговаривали»,_ — подумал Гарри. Он почувствовал благодарность, что они его не перебивали.

Ещё через несколько минут погасили свет, Гарри лежал, глядя сквозь темноту на потолок. Кровать была самым удобным местом за эти три недели: мягкая подушка, чистые одеяла. Он так и не переоделся в пижаму, но Поттеру было всё равно. Он ещё не собирался засыпать. После трехнедельного сна на полу или на плитах в подземельях, Гарри был так измотан. Кровать была такой удобной, тело гриффиндорца буквально кричало, чтобы он скорее заснул долгожданным сном. Но он не мог. Чего-то определённо не хватало. _Драко_.

Наконец с соседней кровати послышался храп Симуса, остальные сокурсники уже наверняка видели седьмой сон, и Гарри мог выдвигаться. Он украдкой проверил карту Мародёров — Филч и миссис Норрис спускались в подземелья и почти дошли до класса зельеварения, а неугомонный Пивз прыгал вокруг склада с запасами ингредиентов. Гарри не смог удержаться от тихого смешка, представив себе, какой погром обнаружат учителя, когда проснутся. В любом случае, призрак задержит Филча на некоторое время. Весь остальной замок, кажется, спал. Даже мадам Помфри ушла к себе в комнату, неподалеку от больничных палат, а Драко всё так же лежал в своей постели, где он пробыл весь день. Туда-то Гарри и намеревался пойти.

Поттер аккуратно скинул одеяло и медленно поднялся на ноги, убедившись, что все по-прежнему спали. Он тихо выбрался из комнаты, захватив по пути мантию-невидимку из походного мешка. Полностью укутавшись в неё, он спустился в гостиную, обходя скрипучие места на полу. Гермиона сидела у камина, с головой погрузившись в какую-то старинную и наверняка тяжёлую книгу. Гарри замер, отчаянно желая снова поговорить с ней, но если бы он решился на это, она бы точно уже никогда не выпустила его из башни Гриффиндора. Гарри вытащил палочку, нацелил её в дальнее окно, чувствуя себя почти виноватым в том, что использовал такую дешёвую уловку, чтобы прокрасться мимо своей близкой подруги, и почти неслышно прошептал:

— Алохомора!

Ставни окна распахнулись под натиском ледяного ветра и дождя. Водяные брызги ворвались в комнату, забрызгав Гермиону с книгой и погасив половину свечей.

— Ох! — вскрикнула Грейнджер и торопливо побежала закрывать окно.

Гарри воспользовался тем, что она отвлеклась, и в спешке протиснулся через портрет Полной Дамы. Та лишь вздохнула резче обычного, так и не проснувшись, и продолжила самозабвенно храпеть.

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока Гарри бежал до больничного крыла, и ещё такая же вечность, пока он тихо пробирался к кровати Драко. Поттер сделал несколько шагов, чтобы подойти ближе к подушке слизеринца, и теперь время как будто и вовсе остановилось. Из-за слабых отблесков настенного света Драко выглядел как изысканная фарфоровая кукла. Проявились черты лица, которое стало таким знакомым, что Гарри показалось, что он смог бы распознать его из тысячи других лиц одним прикосновением. Весь вид Драко, подёрнутый голубым свечением остатков целительной магии, напоминал Гарри о кольцах фей, о том, как они с Драко были близки в тот момент. Гарри думал, что то ощущение близости возникло из-за магии фей. Но здесь, сейчас, не было ни одной феи, которая смогла бы вызвать необъяснимый прилив тепла где-то в районе груди или невольно перехваченное дыхание.

Гарри стоял так несколько минут, а может и несколько десятков минут, он не был до конца уверен. Затем шепотом наложил заглушающее заклинание на комнату мадам Помфри. Он пододвинул стул к кровати Драко и сел. Вряд ли его присутствие как-то могло помочь выздоровлению Драко, но зато Гарри мог немного расслабиться, зная, что Драко всё ещё дышит. Возможно, Драко мог почувствовать, что он был здесь. Может быть, даже похвалил за энтузиазм. Во всяком случае, Гарри хотел думать, что Драко был не против его компании.

— Не знаю, — вслух сказал Гарри, усевшись на стул. — Было бы тебе комфортно, если бы ты проснулся прямо сейчас, а я сидел бы здесь и смотрел на тебя?

Драко, конечно, не ответил, хотя какая-то часть воображения Гарри тут же представила ухмыляющегося Драко, сидящего на своей постели, отвечающего что-то вроде:

_«Все любят смотреть на меня, Поттер. Я как прекрасная и неотразимая скульптура. О, эти великолепные, точёные черты лица, это невероятное тело, а эти безупречные волосы…»_

— У тебя острый подбородок, — ответил Гарри на свои мысли. — И ты такой же худой, как и я. Но насчет волос ты прав.

_«Конечно, я прав, идиот.»_

— Знаешь, я скучал по этому.

_«По моим великолепным волосам?»_

— По твоему ужасному чувству юмора.

_«У самого-то не лучше.»_

— Ага. Хотя это было весело. Покачиваться туда-сюда без… без желания… вдруг подраться друг с другом.

_«Это было интересно. Пожалуй, это был лучший момент в моей жизни.»_

— Но ты всё равно отдал свою жизнь! — Гарри даже поперхнулся от их мысленного разговора. — Ты не должен был жертвовать собой.

_«Конечно, должен был! Не будь таким эгоистом!»_

Гарри выпрямился.

— Эгоист? С чего это я эгоист?

_«Ты хотел, чтобы я убил тебя… Разве ты не понимаешь, что это убило бы и меня самого? Насколько бы мне было плохо?»_

— Ты думаешь, что теперь мне не плохо видеть тебя таким? — выпалил Гарри.

_«Я никогда не говорил, что слизеринцы бескорыстные.»_

— Разве это называется корыстью — жертвовать своей собственной жизнью? Зачем ты сделал это, Драко? — Гарри чувствовал, что начинает терять контроль над собой. — Скажи мне почему!

_«Ты знаешь почему. Мы оба знаем.»_

— Но почему ты? Это ведь я должен был умереть! _Почему ты_? — Гарри в отчаянии ударил руками по кровати Драко. — После всего, через что мы прошли! Почему всё должно закончиться так? Почему всё так сложно? — Гарри судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился. — Почему я понял это слишком поздно?

Он упорно ждал какого-нибудь ответа от мысленного образа Драко, но тот молчал. Поттер открыл один глаз, затем второй. Драко всё ещё лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами так неподвижно, словно и правда был статуей. Гарри так надеялся, что он вот-вот откроет глаза. Он попытался представить, как Драко снова сидит и смотрит на него, но картинка упорно не вырисовывалась.

— Драко? — тишина. — Ответь мне, чёрт возьми! Пожалуйста… Драко…

— Петрификус тоталус!

В одно мгновение тело Гарри будто заморозило. Если бы он мог двигаться, он уверен, сердце подпрыгнуло бы прямо к горлу. Он попытался кричать, хотя уже знал, что это бесполезно.

_«Но мадам Помфри услышит заклинание!»_ — подумал Гарри. — _«Она прибежит на помощь в любую секунду!»_

Гарри вспомнил, что собственноручно наложил заглушающее заклинание на дверь.

_«Чёрт.»_

Гриффиндорец старался дышать тише, чтобы расслышать звуки шагов злоумышленника. Панси Паркинсон.

— Ой, кто же это? Ах, это наш маленький Потти, что-то щебечущий над телом своего спасителя? Как романтично, — она вдавила оцепеневшее тело Гарри в стул и склонилась нам ним. — Ты не позволил мне увидеться с Драко раньше, зато сейчас ты вряд ли сможешь остановить меня. Ох, уверена, ты хочешь что-то сказать, а, Потти? Молчишь? Так-то лучше.

Панси резко замахнулась и ударила его по щеке. Гарри был уверен, если бы он не был под заклятием, его голова бы дёрнулась назад.

— Именно из-за тебя Драко разрушил всю свою жизнь. Он был так прекрасен, — почти печально сказала она. — Он был умным и красивым, все знали, что впереди его ждёт грандиозное будущее! На него возлагали такие надежды!

Она отошла от Гарри и теперь ходила перед кроватью Драко, даже не смотря на них.

— Тёмный Лорд был готов взять его к себе ещё до того, как он достиг совершеннолетия. Такая честь, Поттер! Хотя, думаю, ты и понять-то не сможешь… Такие, как ты, никогда не понимают. Стать избранным в таком юном возрасте… Даже Тёмный Лорд знал, что Драко будет великим. Станет одним из самых могущественных Пожирателей Смерти! Даже сильнее собственного отца! Драко заслуживал большего. Он заслуживал меня. А ты его погубил.

Гарри изо всех сил хотел бороться, но не мог даже пальцем пошевелить. Всё, что ему оставалось делать, — это сидеть сложа руки и слушать болтовню Панси. Она выглядела такой злой. Казалось, что она прямо сейчас желала лишь убить Гарри и расцеловать Драко.

_«Она отвратительна.»_

— Знаешь, я даже собиралась выйти за него замуж.

_«Смотри-ка, раскатала губу, корова с лицом мопса»,_ — подумал Гарри голосом Драко.

— Но не теперь, — продолжала она. — Паркинсоны слишком чтят свою гордость и никогда не женятся на предателях крови. Это было бы настоящим позором. Поверить не могу, что всё зашло настолько далеко. Драко был моим. Он должен был быть моим! Поэтому именно я и должна быть той, кто его убьёт.

_«НЕТ!»_ — Гарри был так ошеломлён. Она всё-таки _планировала_ убить Драко. Почему мадам Помфри не стояла на страже даже после того, как Гарри рассказал ей о своих подозрениях? Она обещала, что и близко никого не подпустит. Где Дамблдор? Где хотя бы _кто-нибудь_?

— Я, конечно, не хочу этого, но другого варианта нет. Драко бы понял, если бы был в здравом уме… но это не так. Уже нет, — Панси вытащила небольшой флакон. — Но это даже не моя вина, Поттер. Ты сделал это с ним, — она повернулась к Драко.

_«Мерлин, пожалуйста, останови её! Кто-нибудь, остановите её!»_

— О, и Поттер, — бросила она, оглядываясь через плечо, — Думаю, здесь хватит на двоих. Какая будет твоя последняя мысль? Драко умер _из-за тебя_? А может то, что его жертва всё равно была напрасной? Но ничего, у тебя ещё есть время подумать и посмотреть, как он умрёт первым. Наслаждайся, — Паркинсон отвернулась и потянулась, чтобы вынуть пробку из флакона.

— Остолбеней!

Гарри не был уверен, слышал ли он что-то или ему причудилось, но в следующую секунду Панси рухнула на пол под аккомпанемент бьющегося флакона. Ещё через мгновение тёмная фигура отделилась от стены и плавно склонилась над лежащей Паркинсон, поднимая её палочку, а затем обернулась к Гарри и пробормотала:

— Фините Инкантатем.

Поттера словно ушатом воды обдало, он начал медленно сползать со стула, когда заклинание было снято. Стоило первому шоку отступить, Гарри удалось сфокусировать зрение на их с Драко спасителе.

— Крэбб?

— Поттер, — с той же интонацией ответил Винсент.

— Но, я думал… а ты разве… что происходит?

— Да, я должен был его убить, — сказал безрадостно Крэбб. — Мой отец уговаривал меня сделать это раньше Панси, чтобы выслужиться. Но я не смог.

— Не смог… ты не собирался убивать его? Но… почему?

— Он был добр ко мне. Единственный из всех. Думаю, мы даже дружили по-настоящему. Я не мог просто забыть всё это.

— А Гойл?

— Грег видел выгоду от общения с Драко. Думаю, он даже дружил с ним по большей части лишь оттого, что через Драко смог бы проложить себе дорогу в круг приближенных Тёмного Лорда. А когда мы узнали, что Драко натворил, сразу стало понятно, что мы находимся на разных сторонах.

— Ты хотел остановить Панси… а он хотел остановить тебя, — сказал Гарри, начиная понимать.

— Тебе стоило увидеть лицо Грегори, когда он читал письмо от моего отца, который просил меня покончить с Драко первым. Он даже поклялся использовать на мне Империус, если я вдруг не захочу это делать или если я вдруг вздумаю помешать Панси. Не думаю, что он говорил это всерьёз. Мы ведь дружили ещё с первого курса. Хах. Ты наверняка тоже думаешь, что дружба с Драко что-нибудь да значит.

— Подожди… — Гарри покачал головой. Всё происходило слишком быстро. — А где тогда Гойл?

— Он спит. Я добавил Сонное зелье в его пирог, он собирался его съесть в кровати. Уже даже мне кажется, что Грег слишком много ест.

Гарри истерично рассмеялся, вспомнив события со второго года, когда они с Роном скормили такие же пирожные вечной свите Малфоя. Крэбб непонимающе уставился на него, наблюдая, как Гарри постепенно терял способность дышать.

— Прости… я смеялся не над тобой… просто…

— Нервы. Понимаю. Я не настолько туп, как люди думают.

Гарри выпрямился и проникновенно взглянул на Винсента.

— Ты точно не глуп, — мягко сказал Гарри.

— Как оказалось, я ещё и достаточно хитёр, и это нисколько не преувеличение — не каждый догадался бы добавить Сонное зелье в пирог.

Гарри приложил неимоверное усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться снова.

— И правда, не каждый, — он взглянул на лежащую Панси. — Что собираешься делать с ней?

— Ещё не думал, — Крэбб пожал плечами. — Дамблдора же нет в школе, да?

— Нет, — огорченно сказал Гарри. — Он ушёл ещё днём, не думаю, что он успел вернуться.

— Необоснованные домыслы, заверяю вас, — послышался из-за двери приближающийся мужской голос.

Гарри подпрыгнул и резко развернулся на стуле, поворачиваясь к Дамблдору.

— Профессор!

Директор взмахнул рукой, зажигая факелы, что залили всю стену мягким жёлтым светом. Он мельком глянул на распростёртое тело Панси и на лопнувший бутылёк около её правой руки.

— Мне нужно связаться с Кингсли Бруствером. Гарри, будь столь любезен, убери своё превосходное заглушающее заклинание с комнаты мадам Помфри и позови её.

— Э-э, да, сэр, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя неловко. Мгновение спустя он вернулся от двери с растрёпанной, но бодрой мадам Помфри, следовавшей за ним по пятам.

— Альбус! Ты вернулся… Святые угодники! Что случилось с…

— С ней всё в порядке, Поппи, просто оглушена. И я настаиваю, чтобы всё так и оставалось до приезда авроров.

— Авроров?!

— Она собиралась убить Драко! — выпалил Гарри, чувствуя как на него накатывает злость за халатность школьной целительницы. — Вы меня заверяли, что никого к нему не подпустите!

— Но я ведь поставила сигнальные чары, — растерянно пробормотала мадам Помфри. — Они бы зазвонили, если бы кто-нибудь вошёл сюда.

— О, прекрасная работа палочкой, мадам Помфри! — резко ответил Гарри.

— Гарри, попрошу тебя с уважением относиться к моим работникам, — Дамблдор строго взглянул на него сверху вниз.

Гарри был слишком зол, чтобы поддаться на запугивания профессора.

— Из-за её несработавших чар Драко чуть не убили!

Дамблдор нахмурился, а затем в вопросе изогнул бровь.

— Её чары прекрасно работают. Гарри… подскажи, что это за цепочка у тебя на шее?

Гарри испуганно раскрыл рот. Он ощутил, как пальцы начало покалывать, стоило ему только сунуть руку за ворот и аккуратно уложить Мислокатор поверх одежды.

— Я… я забыл, что он всё ещё со мной. Так долго носил, что даже забыл про него… — он жалобно взглянул на мадам Помфри. — Простите… Я даже не предполагал, что…

Мадам Помфри держала одну руку на груди, рядом с сердцем, и выглядела сама на себя непохожей.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Поттер. Я тоже всё ещё огорошена, как и вы. Альбус?

Дамблдор, не проронив ни слова, протянул руку и, не снимая Мислокатор с шеи Гарри, провернул диск на середине подвески до тех пор, пока алая метка не соединилась в букву «Н». В ту же секунду ужасающий вопль сигнализации оглушил всю палату. Мадам Помфри вытащила свою палочку и резко выкрикнула что-то неразборчиво, даже не пытаясь перекричать царящий вокруг шум. Ещё спустя секунду в комнате вновь воцарилась тишина.

— Что ж, — сказал Дамблдор преувеличенно энергичным тоном. — Теперь мы все знаем, почему чары мадам Помфри не сработали.

— Вы сейчас что-то сказали? — громко спросил Крэбб, растирая правое ухо пальцами.

— Мистер Крэбб, — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — Хоть я и не присутствовал лично, но, думаю, ваши сегодняшние подвиги заслуживают похвалы. Хочу искренне поблагодарить вас за вашу моментальную реакцию.

Крэбб, казалось, был окончательно сбит с толку. Он склонил голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно не расслышал профессора.

— Нет, у меня нет халвы.

Гарри не удержался от тихого хихиканья. Похоже, в ушах Крэбба всё ещё звенело от сигнализации. Он хлопнул Винсента по плечу и громко сказал ему на ухо:

— Он сказал, что ты молодец! Отлично сработано!

— О! Спасибо, сэр, — Крэбб выпрямился, выкатывая грудь вперёд, и Гарри внезапно вспомнил, как редко, по словам Драко, его хвалили в жизни.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы остались с мадам Помфри и охраняли мисс Паркинсон до прибытия авроров.

Крэбб снова вопросительно взглянул на Гарри, чтобы тот сказал ему погромче:

— Оставайся здесь и стереги эту дрянь! — он указал в сторону Паркинсон.

Крэбб развернулся к Дамблдору, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что Винсент был готов даже отсалютовать директору.

— Да, сэр!

— Отлично. А теперь, Гарри, пройдём со мной в мой кабинет.

— Но… А как насчет Драко? Вы сказали, что у вас есть какие-то догадки! Вы…

— Я нашёл кое-что, но для этого тебе нужно пойти со мной в кабинет. Если ты хочешь сохранить ему жизнь, тебе нужно довериться мне, Гарри.

Гарри хотел снова возразить, но он был не в силах ещё раз подвергать Драко риску.

— Да, профессор.

— Отлично. Поппи, постарайся не трогать мисс Паркинсон или битое стекло до приезда авроров, — не дожидаясь ответа, профессор резко развернулся на пятках и пошёл прочь так быстро, что он был уже у выхода из Больничного крыла, когда Гарри сообразил двинуться за ним.

Гарри всегда поражали физические способности Дамблдора. Редкий мужчина его возраста мог так быстро и юрко двигаться. Кажется, директор был не самым обычным человеком. Гарри еле поспевал за его быстрыми шагами, и прежде, чем он смог дойти до логического завершения своих мыслей, они уже дошли до статуи старой горгульи.

— Ананас, — сказал Дамблдор, и горгулья резко отпрянула в сторону.

— Ананас? — повторил Гарри.

— А, да. Я решил, что слишком много сладостей вредно для здоровья, а особенно для человека моего возраста, — бросил небрежно Дамблдор, быстро взбираясь по винтовой лестнице. — Думаю, сейчас скорость сбавлять не стоит, да?

— Не стоит, согласен.

В кабинете директора всё было по-старому, словно и не было тех нескольких недель, проведённых в самых разных и пугающих местах. Дамблдор первым делом бросился к камину, бросив на тлеющие угли щепотку серого порошка, и сунул внутрь голову для переговоров. Как догадался Гарри, вошедший следом, он разговаривал с Кингсли Бруствером. Так или иначе, за их короткий разговор Гарри успел порядком себя извести. Он то и дело ёрзал на кресле, в которое только что уселся. Дамблдор изящно отряхнулся, подходя к своему столу. Поттер подскочил со своего места, не выдерживая натиска эмоций.

— Что вы нашли, сэр? Мы можем спасти Драко? Что с ним? Если он всё ещё жив, то почему не просыпается?

— Гарри, Гарри! — успокаивающе поднял руки Дамблдор, вызывая у Поттера чувство дежавю. — Сядь и выслушай. То, о чём я собираюсь поговорить с тобой, — это очень серьёзная магия, и мне нужно твоё полное внимание… если мы хотим спасти Драко.

— Ох, — Гарри грузно рухнул обратно.

— Во-первых, думаю, мне следует сказать тебе, что я и мои помощники не уверены, где сейчас Лорд Волдеморт.

— Что это означает?

— Это означает, — на мгновение Дамблдор выглядел слишком усталым. — Что после ночи затмения и неудачной попытки Волдеморта лишить тебя жизни мы не смогли обнаружить никаких признаков как его жизни, так и его гибели. Мне сообщили, что он ужасно отреагировал на действия Драко. С тех пор он либо полностью бездействовал, либо сумел защитится от чар обнаружения сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Он ушёл в подполье?

— Этого мы не знаем, Гарри. На данный момент мы ничего не можем сделать в отношении Волдеморта. Я предполагал, что ты имеешь право знать. Прямо сейчас нашим приоритетом является жизнь Драко.

Гарри решительно кивнул.

— Что вы обнаружили, сэр? Вы сказали, что у вас есть теория… она верна?

— Моя теория должна быть верной, поскольку нет другого объяснения, которое подошло бы под всё то, что я видел. Однако, прежде чем я решусь действовать дальше, я должен быть абсолютно уверен в каждом своём шаге. В противном случае любая попытка спасти Драко может подвергнуть вас обоих сильнейшей опасности.

— Нас обоих? — Гарри немного выпрямился на своем месте. — Вы имеете в виду меня? Опасности? Из-за чего?

Дамблдор какое-то время не отвечал, вместо этого он медленно поднялся со стула и подошел к Гарри, чтобы встать перед ним.

— Понимаю, что то, что я сейчас попрошу, может вызвать у тебя дискомфорт, но с твоего разрешения, Гарри, я хотел бы провести на тебе легилименцию.

Кажется, сердце Гарри пропустил удар.

— Для чего? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Для того, чтобы точно определить, что произошло, я должен посмотреть на события, которые и привели к самоотверженным действиям Драко. Простой пересказ истории, особенно от человека, столь эмоционально зависимого от исхода сложившейся ситуации, мог бы упустить жизненно важные подсказки.

— Но… почему нельзя просто… а есть другой выход?

— Мы могли бы использовать Омут памяти, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор. — Но для этого может потребоваться несколько часов. Мы оба понимаем, что Драко не дано столько времени.

— Но легилименция — такая же долгая процедура! — с вызовом бросил Гарри.

— Когда профессор Снейп использовал на тебе легилименцию, что ты почувствовал?

— Это было сродни тому, — на секунду он замялся, вспоминая, — будто я на мгновение оказался в ловушке прямо в своей голове, потом был нескончаемый поток воспоминаний, проносившихся так быстро, что я едва мог… ох. Всё пройдёт быстро, да?

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы не затягивать процесс.

Гарри поёжился. Последнее, что он когда-либо хотел сделать, — это снова открыть свой разум, как когда-то сделал это для Снейпа. Но сейчас это был не Северус. И у него с директором была цель — как можно скорее помочь Драко.

— Хорошо, давайте. Я готов, — Гарри закрыл глаза, приготовившись к заклинанию.

Через несколько секунд он почувствовал руку на своём плече. Гарри открыл глаза, а перед ним, склонившись, стоял Дамблдор, сверкая ярко-голубыми радужками за очками-половинками.

— Держи глаза открытыми. Мой способ отличается от метода профессора Снейпа. Расслабься.

В следующее мгновение Гарри ощутил, как что-то пронеслось в его голове, как холодный ветерок сквозь сухие листья поздней осени. То и дело, проходя сквозь разум, он, казалось, улавливал слабые отголоски воспоминаний, заставляя их выплывать на поверхность, а затем снова утопать в забытии.

Крошечная толика эмоций, знакомые пейзажи, которые Гарри даже не мог ясно разглядеть. Он переживал свои воспоминания с точки зрения внешнего наблюдателя. Вот они с Драко спорят в темницах. Затем Волдеморт. Потом боль. Драко плачет. Бег по руслу реки, в попытке спастись от Пожирателей Смерти. Затем борьба за жизнь на мягких листьях всё той же реки. Уродливый плюшевый мишка. Мучительные сны-видения Драко. Купание в реке. Светящиеся шары света. Кольца феи. Драка. Отчаяние. Восторг. Нежность, сонливость и бормотание. Терзания. Полная луна. Танец. Отчаянная схватка. Угасание.

Последним проблеском воспоминаний был Драко, говорящий ему что-то, но слова были слишком приглушёнными, чтобы их распознать. Гарри был уверен, что ему просто необходимо знать, что сказал Драко, но он терял сознание в этом воспоминании, оно было неимоверно туманным и прошло слишком быстро. Ещё немного и Дамблдор, казалось, на шаг отступил от кресла Поттера. Гарри моргнул несколько раз и заметил, как директор смотрит на него с затаённым беспокойством.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри?

— Я… да, просто мне нужно… — он снял очки с носа, попутно протирая их рукавом школьной кофты. Его слегка потряхивало, а конечности вмиг оказались намного тяжелее, чем были всего несколько минут назад. — Такое чувство, что я только что пережил последние три недели за несколько минут.

— В некотором смысле так оно и было, — Дамблдор опёрся на край стола. — Гарри, когда ты засыпал в ночь перед затмением, ты случайно не помнишь, что говорил что-нибудь особенное?

— Нет… я… Драко говорил, что я разговаривал во сне. Он наложил на меня сонные чары. Я почти ничего из той ночи и не помню. Или… нет, не помню. Ну вот, теперь я чувствую, что точно должен вспомнить что-то, но не могу. Что вы видели, сэр?

— А в ночь затмения, — полностью проигнорировав вопрос Гарри, Дамблдор лишь задумчиво пропустил бороду сквозь пальцы. — Ты помнишь что-нибудь, что говорил Драко? Что-то необычное, когда ты начал терять сознание?

Гарри был уверен, что Дамблдор увидел немного больше, чем собирался рассказать. Возможно, если он будет говорить слишком расплывчато, это вынудит профессора выдать то, что тот скрывал.

— Все было и правда слишком нечётко. Он пробовал сделать что-то через связь, которую зелье установило между нами. Я по-настоящему ощущал его через неё, хотя не уверен, что в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.

— Есть, — скупо ответил Дамблдор. — Продолжай.

Гарри подавил разочарованный вздох.

— Я сказал ему не беспокоиться, если у него ничего не выйдет. А затем… я сказал, что хочу, чтобы он сдержал свое обещание мне, что… это будет звучать ужасно, но…

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты просил Драко убить тебя, если бы казалось, что Волдеморт одержит верх.

— О, да, — он обессиленно рассмеялся. — Вы бы всё равно это узнали, так ведь?

— Узнал бы. Но ты что-нибудь помнишь после этого?

— Нет, ну, не совсем, — признал Гарри, старательно избегая встречаться взглядом с Дамблдором. — Но пока вы смотрели мои воспоминания… мне показалось, что я что-то заметил. Это будто ответ для экзамена, который тебе нужно вспомнить, но чем усерднее ты пытаешься, тем дальше он ускользает от тебя… думаю, вы понимаете, о чём я. Сэр, вы же ничего не делали с моей памятью, я надеюсь?

— Я бы никогда не тронул твои воспоминания, Гарри. Я был просто наблюдателем.

— Ну, профессор, — Гарри чувствовал, как изнутри его охватывает разочарование. — Что вы заметили?

Дамблдор на мгновение замер, затем вернулся за стол к своему стулу и тяжело сел. Он оперся локтями о стол и сложил руки в замок перед лицом.

— Ты помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о жертве, которую принесла твоя мать ради тебя?

В мгновение ока у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Разрываясь между неуёмным раздражением от увиливания Дамблдора от ответа на свой вопрос и удивлением от внезапного упоминания о смерти матери, Гарри не смог даже кивнуть, но Дамблдор просто продолжил говорить.

— Лили была готова поставить твою жизнь выше своей собственной. В то время ты был слишком мал, чтобы попросту осознать её жертву. Младенец не может отвечать взаимностью на любовь своих родителей так же, как взрослые или дети более сознательного возраста. Кроме всего прочего, жертва твоей матери была простой и чистой, она была только спровоцирована смертельным заклятием, но не следовала из него, — голос директора упал на тон ниже. — То, что Драко сделал для тебя, — то же самое в общих чертах, но природа магии, спровоцировавшая его жертвоприношение… была несколько иной.

В следующее мгновение камин в кабинете Дамблдора вспыхнул, и появилось лицо профессора МакГонагалл.

— Альбус!

— Да, Минерва? — Дамблдор развернулся на стуле лицом к огню.

— Рональд Уизли только что ворвался в мой кабинет и заявил, что Поттер снова пропал!

— Гарри не пропал. Он со мной.

— Он _где_? — раздался приглушенный голос из огня. Мгновение спустя голова Рона появилась в камине рядом с головой МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Уизли! Немедленно вытащите свою голову из моего камина, я пытаюсь поговорить с директором!

Проигнорировав её, Рон продолжил:

— Гарри, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Ты в порядке? Я проснулся, а тебя не было, и из-за всего, что произошло…

— Я в порядке, Рон. Мы пытаемся придумать, как спасти Драко.

— О, снова Драко? — глаза Рона сузились.

— Мистер Уизли, имейте совесть!

— Да, _Драко_!

Рон снова открыл рот, но, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, кто-то позади него резко вытащил его назад и из огня. Послышался кашель и бормотание, и Гарри показалось, что он отдалённо слышит, как Гермиона ругает Рона.

МакГонагалл фыркнула.

— Тогда, если Гарри в безопасности… Профессор Дамблдор, вам понадобится моя помощь?

Дамблдор задумался на мгновение, затем кивнул.

— Приходите к Больничному крылу через десять минут. Ваша помощь пригодится. Времени на объяснения нет, придёте и всё увидите своими глазами.

Не говоря ни слова, МакГонагалл кивнула и исчезла из камина. Гарри задумчиво смотрел на угли, представляя разъярённое выражение лица Рона, когда Дамблдор лёгким движением потрепал Поттера за рукав.

— Гарри, я верю, что с мистером Уизли всё будет в полном порядке. Прямо сейчас ты должен сосредоточиться на нашей проблеме.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, бросив последний тревожный взгляд на камин. Ему не хотелось оставлять Рона явно обиженным на него. Но Дамблдор был прав. Рон мог подождать.

— Итак, я собирался объяснить, Гарри, что твои воспоминания подтвердили мою теорию о том, как Драко спас тебя и… почему он всё ещё жив. И сейчас, благодаря изобретательности Драко, у нас есть прочный фундамент для нашей спасательной миссии, — он полез в карман, вытаскивая свиток пергамента, и разгладил его на столе.

Гарри сразу же узнал, что это был за свиток, пусть тот и был в перевёрнутом положении.

— Схема заклинаний Драко.

— На самом деле, это копия. Оригинал используется для подготовки к спасению Драко.

— О, — сказал Гарри. Вспомнив, что было на другой стороне оригинального пергамента, Поттер замялся, ведь он не знал, у кого мог оказаться свиток. Но Дамблдор снова завладел его вниманием, прежде чем Гарри смог всерьёз над этим задуматься.

— Это хорошо построенная диаграмма заклинаний, но, насколько я знаю, она неполная. Не в обиду Драко, конечно, — Дамблдор замолчал на секунду, прочищая горло. — Заклинание, которое он пытался нарисовать, выходило далеко за рамки его возраста и полученного опыта. С помощью двух экспертов в этой области мы смогли предположить, чего же не хватало. То, что я узнал от тебя сейчас, вселяет в меня большую уверенность в том, что мы были правы. Не стесняйся, Гарри, подойди ближе и прочитай.

Гарри быстро обошёл стол и встал рядом со стулом Дамблдора. На пергаменте, поверх изящного почерка Драко, было выведено синими чернилами несколько ярких и чётких линий. Теперь было указано направление потока энергии между «якорем» и «жертвой». Вокруг жертвы изображался щит, а также была обозначена связь между щитом и жертвой. Ещё несколько путанных строк и немного дополнительных символов, которые Гермиона наверняка бы поняла, украшали пергамент. Гарри уставился на каракули, надеясь, что их значение само заползёт в мозг, и смотрел на них, пока не почувствовал, что ему срочно нужно помассировать виски.

— Что это означает?

— Судя по тому, что я вижу, Драко намеревался стать для тебя своего рода якорем. Я прав?

— Чт… да, сэр.

— Ты должен понимать, Гарри… невозможно закрепить магическую энергию так, как задумывал Драко. Её можно направить, ослабить, проявить или оградить. Драко должен был это осознавать. Интересно, что могло вдохновить его на сценарий «перетягивания каната».

Гарри с силой прикусил язык.

— По сути, — Дамблдор многозначительно взглянул на него и продолжил. — Драко создал тот же канал, что и Волдеморт, но его намерения были прямо противоположными.

— Волдеморт хотел убить меня, — он кивнул. — А Драко хотел спасти.

— Возможно, я использовал неправильное слово, — Дамблдор, наконец, повернулся боком на стуле, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Гарри. — Да, его намерения были противоположными, но он также вложил в заклинание соответствующую эмоцию. 

— Драко упоминал что-то об «эмоциональных составляющих», — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Он сказал, что это жизненно важно для результата заклинания.

— И Драко был совершенно прав. Это была ключевая часть заклинания. На самом деле, это единственное, что отличало действия Драко и Волдеморта.

Гарри отступил назад, когда понимание пронзилось его.

— Зелье было _таким же?_

— Вплоть до самого последнего ингредиента, — кивнул профессор.

— Тогда… то, что отличалось… это… это могло быть только…

— Основная идея проста, Гарри, но задействованная магия слишком сложная. Само зелье создано только для крепкой связи, по которой могла проходить передача энергии и магии. Только ненависть была движущим элементом этого заклинания — элементом, который Волдеморт собирался использовать, чтобы убить тебя. Единственная сила в мире, достаточно сильная, чтобы противодействовать такой мощной ненависти… это любовь, — Дамблдор грустно улыбнулся, и его голос стал тише. — Драко должен был любить тебя всем сердцем. Так, что его собственный инстинкт самосохранения бледнел по сравнению с его желанием спасти тебя. По сути, Драко использовал себя как щит. Он встал между тобой и Волдемортом… так же, как сделала твоя мама.

Гарри сделал один неловкий шаг назад. Половина его мозга отказывалась обдумывать эту мысль. Это было слишком невероятно, но остальная часть его знала, что это единственное объяснение произошедшего. Фактически, всё время он знал _об этом_. Он отвернулся от Дамблдора и подошёл к креслу, грузно усаживаясь в него, глядя в никуда.

— Он использовал себя как щит… он отдал себя…

— Вместо тебя. Да, Гарри. И единственный способ, как он мог это сделать, учитывая этот ритуал…

— Он любил меня.

Дамблдор зажмурил глаза.

— Я уже предполагал это, но не хотел допрашивать тебя в присутствии мадам Помфри, другого объяснения просто не было, — глаза за очками в форме полумесяцев открылись, и Дамблдор взглянул поверх оправы. — Это не удивило тебя?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я знал, — прохрипел он, затем откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Я знал всё это время. Я просто… не хотел говорить… ну, знаете…

— Знаю, Гарри.

— Но… если он пожертвовал собой… тогда почему… почему он не умер?

Дамблдор горестно усмехнулся.

— Это то, что я с моими коллегами поняли только в теории… но сейчас ты смог подтвердить наши догадки своими воспоминаниями. Видишь ли, хоть ты был без сознания и едва жив… ты всё ещё был рядом с Драко, придавал ему сил, боролся вместе с ним через связь, созданную зельем. Он смог остаться жив только потому, что ты сам полюбил его настолько сильно, что не позволил погибнуть.

Гарри чувствовал, что весь мир каким-то образом отделился от него и подёрнулся туманом. Единственное, что было реальным, — это дыхание в его груди, пульс в ушах и призрак голоса Драко, шепчущий в глубине разума.

— Я должен спросить тебя напрямую, Гарри, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Что ты чувствуешь к Драко Малфою?

Гарри моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на лице директора. Пусть он знал ответ, но не хотел произносить его вслух. Он никогда не говорил об этом, и сейчас прямой вопрос Дамблдора заставил его чувствовать себя крайне неловко. Более того, если Гарри когда-нибудь и хватит храбрости сказать это вслух, то Драко должен быть первым, кто услышит. Дамблдор не сводил с Гарри внимательного взгляда.

Ещё секунда раздумий о том, как же можно ответить, не озвучивая очевидное, но ничего не шло в голову. Только снова и снова набатом повторялись одни и те же слова. Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки, цепляясь за тыльную сторону правой руки. Раздражающие и заскорузлые шрамы, вырезанные там собственным кудрявым почерком впечатались будто не только в кожу ладони, но и в подкорку мозга.

_Я не должен врать._

_Я не буду врать._

_Это даже не ложь._

— Я думаю… — Гарри один раз сглотнул. — Думаю, вы точно знаете, что я скажу.

— Тогда, — Дамблдор медленно кивнул. — По моим расчётам, ты сможешь спасти Драко.

— Я… смогу спасти? — вскинулся Гарри.

Дамблдор ничего не сказал. Ему это было не нужно. Гарри изумлённо раскрыл рот, когда его осенило.

— Вот почему вы сказали, что мы оба будем в опасности… не так ли?

На этот раз Дамблдор кивнул и взмахом руки указал на кусок пергамента. Гарри изучающе посмотрел на сложную схему. Символ, представляющий жертву, щит вокруг жертвы и узы, по прежнему связывающие их обоих. Всё это было слишком очевидно. Он был единственным, кто мог вернуть Драко. Понимая, что ему хотел донести профессор, Гарри почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту.

— Что я должен делать? — прошептал Гарри.

Дамблдора был пугающе серьёзным, лишь глаза поблёскивали за толстыми, слегка поцарапанными стёклами.

— Решение, которое я нашёл, требует огромной отдачи со стороны «спасителя». Драко находится в состоянии между жизнью и смертью. По сути, когда он использовал себя в качестве щита, он сам себя загнал в ловушку. Магическое пространство — не то же самое, что физическое, но, по сути, теперь он привязан к тебе как некая магическая сущность, защищающая тебя от опасности, которой больше не существует. Чтобы вернуть его… ты должен отправиться туда сам.

«Как?» — хотел спросить Гарри. Но в его горле словно застрял комок, поэтому он просто кивнул, надеясь, что Дамблдор объяснит.

Директор взял пергамент и протянул его, чтобы Гарри мог видеть более ясно.

— Как ты уже знаешь, зелье Затмения Души создает крепкую связь между человеком, который выпивает его, и тем, чья кровь используется. Если бы зелье подействовало так, как было задумано, ты бы умер, и связь бы сразу после ритуала разорвалась. Однако, ты, как и Драко, всё ещё жив. Значит ваша связь осталась, просто в преобразованном состоянии. Пока мадам Помфри работала над Драко, я провёл свои собственные наблюдения и обнаружил следы связующей магии, пока ты рассказывал про расчёты Драко. Тогда-то части головоломки и встали на свои места. Я никогда раньше не видел схемы самого Затмения Души. Уместно будет сказать, что, невзирая на мой опыт, я встречал упоминание об этом заклинании меньше полудюжины раз. Но я был свидетелем нескольких магических процедур со схожими свойствами. Определённая старая техника, которая использовалась давным-давно отвергнутыми возлюбленными, — он обвёл схему заклинаний пальцем. — Брошенный или отвергнутый партнер выпивал зелье, содержащее каплю крови другого человека, которое одновременно связывало бы их вместе и действовало как яд для человека, который его выпил. Некоторые рассказы об использовании этого связывающего зелья были о том, как один партнер целует другого с ядом на губах, чтобы убить его, но в этом не было необходимости. Когда отравленный человек умирал, это влекло за собой неминуемую смерть партнера прямиком через узы, которые он создал.

— Звучит, как сюжет «Ромео и Джульетты», — буркнул Гарри.

— Ты же не считаешь, что Шекспир был магглом?

— Э-э… — глаза Гарри расширились от удивления. — Конечно, я так не считаю.

— И тем не менее, именно с помощью этого я пришёл к идее решения нашей проблемы. Полное объяснение и выявление причинно-следственных связей заняло бы слишком много времени, которого у нас нет. К тому же необходимое нам противоядие уже было практически готово. Должен заметить, что с помощью моего дорогого друга из Шармбатона, который является экспертом в области Древнего искусства, и одного из моих коллег в Хогвартсе, который только что вернулся к нам, мы разработали определённый рецепт, используя компоненты из эликсира Месть Любовника и из самого Затмения Души.

— Вы уверены, что это сработает?

— Должно сработать.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём? — сказал Гарри, подскакивая на ноги. — Расскажете, что мне нужно делать по пути в Больничное крыло.

— Постой, Гарри!

— Пока вы тут медлите, мы теряем… Драко теряет драгоценное время. Каждую минуту, что…

— Гарри, успокойся и сядь, — Дамблдор сказал это с такой интонацией в голосе, что гриффиндорцу пришлось усесться обратно в кресло. — Зелье ещё не готово, поэтому пока мы ещё ничего не можем предпринять. Вдобавок ко всему, ты должен понимать, Гарри, что такого случая, как у вас с Драко, не было никогда. Это непроверенная теория, которая может не сработать.

— Именно из-за такой же «непроверенной теории», которую выдвинул Драко, я всё ещё жив! Я это сделаю!

— Как я уже сказал, риски велики как для тебя, так и для Драко. Ты должен понимать это.

— Да не волнуют меня ваши риски! Драко был готов умереть ради меня! — чувство подступающей истерики не покидало Гарри, но его это совершенно не заботило. Его терпению пришёл конец. — Если я могу сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вернуть его, я это сделаю!

— Ты тоже можешь умереть, — Дамблдор сказал это так просто, что первое мгновение Гарри думал, что ослышался, пока не встретился с ним взглядом.

— Что… почему? — глухо спросил Гарри.

— Как я уже говорил, это зелье основано на сильном яде, про который я тебе только что рассказал. Изначальный его вариант принесёт смерть за считанные секунды. Модифицированная версия — яд не быстродействующий, а, наоборот, медленный. Твоё тело впадет в состояние близкое к смерти, но разум останется ясным. В этом состоянии ты должен перейти сквозь связь между тобой и Драко в место, где он сейчас находится. Я не могу сказать конкретно, на что оно будет похоже, но, скорее всего, это будет некая ментальная конструкция, построенная разумом Драко. Он может прятаться или сбивать тебя с пути. Не знаю, какие препятствия могут возникнуть перед тобой, но, так или иначе, если ты хочешь спасти его, ты должен найти его и вернуть.

— Я сделаю это, — словно со стороны услышал себя Гарри.

— Гарри… после того, как ты выпьешь зелье, у нас будет только десять минут, в течение которых мы должны успеть применить противоядие. По прошествии этих десяти минут яд проникнет в твоё тело так глубоко, что уже ничто не поможет обратить его разрушительное действие вспять. Ты умрёшь, какие бы усилия мы не приложили. Если мы попытаемся нейтрализовать яд до того, как твоё сознание вернется в тело, твой разум окажется в такой же ловушке, как у Драко, затем твоё тело ослабнет и умрёт. Зная всё это, ты всё ещё хочешь помочь?

Гарри чувствовал, как его сердце бьётся в горле, угрожая задушить его. Он сглотнул, глубоко вздохнув.

— Драко отдал всё, чтобы спасти меня… и я не могу его потерять. Вы не сможете отговорить меня, только рассказав, что я должен сделать. Я готов.

— Большинство людей сочло бы твой поступок очень глупым, иррациональным и безрассудным, — Дамблдор слабо улыбнулся.

— Я слышу это из раза в раз, — ответил Гарри с печальной улыбкой, но понял, что теряет терпение с каждой потраченной секундой. Кожа зудела, а голова кружилась, больше Поттер был не намерен сидеть на месте. Он вскочил на ноги. — Не могу больше сидеть здесь сложа руки. Я буду в Больничном крыле, когда будет готово зелье.

— Встретимся там через несколько минут, Гарри, — крикнул ему в спину Дамблдор. — Мне нужно закончить последние приготовления.

Гарри, не останавливаясь на ответ, выскочил из офиса директора и бросился вниз по лестнице с колотящимся сердцем. Теперь все закрутилось так быстро, что он еле поспевал за событиями и едва мог отдышаться. Всё казалось таким сюрреалистичным, но в то же время более реальным, чем то, что он когда-либо делал.

_«Драко любил меня. Вот как он это сделал. И всё прямо перед моим носом. И я… я… О Мерлин. Я знал с самого начала»,_ — лицо Драко, неподвижное и бледное, как неживое, промелькнуло в его голове. Медленно умирающий. Ускользающий сквозь пальцы. Чувство потери, которое Гарри испытывал раньше, удвоилось.

_«Я ему так и не рассказал. Не рассказал о своих чувствах. Ничего. Хотя как я мог? Я даже себе в этом не признавался. А теперь может случиться так, что я уже никогда ему не скажу этого. Он может умереть… Я не дам ему умереть…_

Гарри добежал до подножия лестницы, горгулья отскочила в сторону, и он сломя голову налетел на долговязого рыжего парня.

— Рон, уйди с дороги.

Тот скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну уж нет.

**Продолжение следует.**


	19. Между Адом и Раем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть вышла на АО3 раньше, чем на фикбуке — эксклюзив🥴 всем здоровья♥️

Гарри добежал до подножия лестницы, горгулья отскочила в сторону, и он сломя голову налетел на долговязого рыжего парня.

— Рон, уйди с дороги.

— Ну уж нет.

Рон стоял, слегка откинув голову назад и скрестив руки на груди. На нём была ночная рубашка и брюки. Гермиона мялась в стороне, закутанная в халат, заламывая руки, но Рон, казалось, не обращал на неё ни малейшего внимания.

— Я не знаю, что произошло там с тобой и Малфоем, но ты вернулся спустя три недели и ведёшь себя так ненормально! Ты ничего нам не рассказываешь, просто исчезаешь посреди ночи и пугаешь меня до полусмерти, а теперь ты собираешься сделать Мерлин-знает-что, чтобы спасти Малфоя… что, чёрт возьми, мы должны думать? Эта одержимость Малфоем уже переходит все границы!

— Это не одержимость! Он мой друг, и я должен попытаться спасти его. А теперь пропусти меня! — Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо Рона, но тот загородил ему дорогу.

— Рон, дай мне пройти, или я…

— Что ты сделаешь, Гарри? Будешь драться со мной?

Гермиона попыталась встать между ними.

— Гарри! Рон! Остановитесь, пожалуйста!

Гарри оттолкнул её, всё ещё глядя на Рона.

— Буду, если ты не перестанешь вести себя как последний идиот!

— Гарри, нет! Мы беспокоимся о тебе. Что ты собираешься делать с Малфоем? Поговори с нами!

— Не вмешивайся, Гермиона, — холодно сказал Гарри. — Рон, если бы ты лежал в Больничном крыле и умирал, я бы рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, и для Драко я бы сделал то же самое.

На мгновение Рон выглядел ошеломлённым, но затем его лицо потемнело.

— Рискнул бы своей жизнью? Ты собираешься рисковать своей жизнью ради Драко Малфоя? Какого хрена?

Напротив, глаза Гермионы расширились от страха.

— Гарри, что задумал Дамблдор? Что происходит?

— Это очень сложно объяснить…

Рон схватил Гарри за рубашку и развернул лицом к себе, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— _Я не позволю тебе рисковать жизнью ради грёбаного Драко Малфоя!_

Гарри вырвал рубашку из рук Рона. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, а потом Поттер собрался с духом.

— Только попробуй остановить меня, — он сделал два шага вперёд, но Рон преградил ему путь. Шаг в сторону — и Рон толкнул его назад. От гнева дыхание Гарри стало свистящим и натужным. Он должен добраться до Драко, и Рон ни за что не остановит его. Он сделал ещё один шаг к Рону, но на этот раз, когда Уизли попытался толкнуть его, Гарри пригнулся. Рон промахнулся и оступился, и в ту долю секунды, когда он потерял равновесие, Гарри нанёс удар.

Это был сильный правый хук, который попал Рону в челюсть. Второй удар пришелся ему в нос, который громко затрещал. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, и Рон отшатнулся назад, громко ругаясь. Гермиона кричала на них обоих, но Гарри уже не волновало, что она говорит. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не успел сделать и шага, как почувствовал удар в затылок.

Гарри, спотыкаясь, двинулся вперёд и успел лишь наполовину развернуться, прежде чем низкий удар пришёлся ему в бок. Ярость захлестнула Поттера, и прежде чем он смог решить, как действовать, он развернулся, опустил голову и бросился на Рона. Они ударились о стену и шмякнулись на землю, сцепившись в клубок крепко сжатых кулаков, брыкающихся ног и размахивающих локтей.

Кровь из носа Рона заливала всё вокруг, но Гарри было наплевать. Наоборот, сейчас это только подстёгивало его. Крики Гермионы, умоляющей прекратить, тоже добавляли адреналина. Гарри не знал, как оказался сверху на Роне, оседлав его бедра, но он схватил Уизли за рубашку и яростно затряс его.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Он чуть не умер за меня, потому что любил меня! Так что я спасу его, и ты меня не остановишь!

Вдруг кто-то схватил его за шиворот, оттащил назад и рывком поставил на ноги. Гарри резко развернулся и обнаружил, что смотрит в хмурое лицо Северуса Снейпа. Дюжина мыслей пронеслась в голове Поттера: _Я потеряю миллион очков Гриффиндора. Месяц отработок. Нет, до конца года. Когда, чёрт возьми, Снейп вернулся? Я думал, его здесь нет. Как же не вовремя… Он ещё и лекции мне будет читать о драках, пока я буду потрошить рогатых жаб на отработке…_

Снейп пристально посмотрел на него, затем бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Рона, который с трудом поднялся на ноги и схватился за живот. Когда Снейп снова посмотрел на него, Гарри заметил слабый намек на веселье в его глазах.

— Десять очков Гриффиндору. Я и не подозревал, что вы способны на такое, Поттер, — он отпустил воротник Гарри, и его лицо снова стало каменным. — Вам лучше скорее бежать в Больничное крыло. Я должен сказать Дамблдору, что я закончил зелье, и, похоже, всё прошло успешно. Мадам Помфри ждёт вас.

— Да, сэр, — слабо ответил Гарри. Он повернулся на дрожащих ногах, но тут Снейп заговорил снова:

— Поттер…

Гарри оглянулся через плечо.

На лице Снейпа застыло непроницаемое выражение, и он словно пытался не подавиться тем, что собирался сказать:

— С возвращением.

Гарри кивнул.

— И вас тоже, профессор.

Ни Рон, ни Гермиона не произнесли ни слова, Когда Гарри в одиночестве направился к лестнице. Отчасти он чувствовал себя совершенно ужасно из-за того, что сделал, но сейчас Гарри был гораздо больше сосредоточен на Драко и слишком зол на Рона, за то что тот попытаться остановить его. Даже преодолевая по три ступеньки за раз, Гарри, по своим ощущениям, добрался до Больничного крыла через целую вечность. Пока он торопился, его слова Рону эхом отдавались в голове.

_Я только что предпочёл Драко Рону. Он мне потом устроит сущий ад. Но это потом._

Когда Гарри наконец добрался до лазарета, оказалось, что авроры уже приходили. Панси Паркинсон исчезла, а осколки битого стекла были убраны. Однако Винсент Крэбб всё ещё был тут, как и мадам Помфри, и профессор Макгонагалл. Гарри направился прямиком к кровати Драко.

— Профессор Дамблдор уже идёт? — спросила мадам Помфри, как только увидела его. — Он нашел лекарство?

— У Снейпа есть готовое зелье, — сказал Гарри, взяв руку Драко и машинально начав массировать её. — Это не простое лекарство… у него есть и другие свойства. Но да, оно готово.

— Слава Мерлину, — выдохнула мадам Помфри. — Но они должны поторопиться. Драко нуждается в нём немедленно. Он угасает.

— Что? — Гарри резко повернул голову в сторону целительницы. Она указала на светящийся огонёк над грудью Драко.  
Пульсация была медленнее, чем раньше, и свечение было заметно слабее. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Драко и побледнел. Его кожа была серо-пепельной, и Гарри мог видеть тонкие голубые ниточки вен. — Сколько у него времени?

— Я не могу сказать наверняка, поскольку никогда не имела дела с подобными случаями, — сказала мадам Помфри, — но думаю, что у него осталось не больше часа.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Гарри, нервно оглядываясь на дверь. — Снейп как раз поднимался в кабинет Дамблдора, когда я спускался, и Дамблдор сказал, что сначала ему нужно кое-что сделать, а потом он встретится со мной здесь.

— Что они собираются делать, Поттер? — вдруг спросил Крэбб. — Для Драко, я имею в виду. Какой план?

Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Я попытаюсь вернуть его обратно.

— Каким образом?

— Пойду… туда, где бы он ни был.

— Минуточку, мистер Поттер, — оборвала его Макгонагалл. — Если вы говорите о том, о чём я думаю, то я просто не могу этого допустить.

— Это решать не вам! Дамблдор придумал план, и я собираюсь его осуществить!

— Профессор Дамблдор, может быть, и директор, но вы всё ещё на моем факультете, Поттер. Вы слишком часто подвергали себя серьёзной опасности, и я не могла остановить вас, но только не в этот раз. Я не могу позволить вам играться со смертью ради Драко Малфоя или кого-то ещё!

— Именно так я ему и сказал! — крикнул Рон с порога, ворвавшись внутрь, а через секунду за ним последовали Гермиона, Снейп и Дамблдор. Нос Рона, очевидно, уже залечили, но его ночная рубашка была местами заляпана засохшей кровью, и он был существенно бледен. — Дамблдор рассказал нам, что ты планируешь сделать, по пути вниз, и я думаю, что это просто безумие! Гарри, ты даже не знаешь, сработает ли это! Зелье — яд — что бы это ни было, может просто убить тебя!

— Не может, — резко сказал Снейп.  
Рон презрительно усмехнулся профессору, затем снова повернулся к Гарри. — Ты не можешь этого сделать, Гарри! Если бы я лежал на месте Малфоя, я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы ты рисковал собой ради меня.

Гарри на мгновение задержал взгляд на Роне, затем посмотрел на Драко. Всё ещё держа его за ладонь, Поттер свободной рукой убрал прядь волос с его лица. — Но ты же знаешь, что я всё равно это сделал бы. Даже если бы ты был против. Драко тоже не хотел бы, чтобы я это делал, — Гарри снова поднял глаза и оглядел всех, кто находился в Больничном крыле. — Но я должен это сделать.

На мгновение в помещении воцарилась тишина. Гарри уставился на Рона, который, казалось, совершенно не знал, что сказать. Наконец Дамблдор нарушил молчание:

— Я считаю, что вам лучше уйти, мистер Уизли. И Мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Крэбб, я думаю, это относится и к вам.

— Куда же нам идти? — нервно спросила Гермиона.

— Возможно, профессор Макгонагалл будет любезна и проводит вас в свой кабинет. Позовёт домового эльфа, чтобы тот принёс вам чай.

Лицо Макгонагалл было напряжённым.

— Вам не понадобится моя помощь, директор?

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Здесь нужны только я, профессор Снейп и мадам Помфри. И Гарри, конечно. Я прошу прощения, что не ввёл вас в курс дела, как планировал, но у нас мало времени. Я полагаю, что Мисс Грейнджер сможет объяснить вам ситуацию с большой точностью. Я считаю, что чем меньше людей будет присутствовать здесь, тем лучше. Я сообщу вам, как только мы будем знать, как всё прошло.

Профессор Макгонагалл пристально посмотрела на Гарри. Она всё ещё казалась недовольной, но Поттер чувствовал, что она сдалась.

— Я вас поняла, — покорно сказала она.  
Однако Рон, похоже, не был готов к этому.

— И это всё? Вот так просто? Гарри?

Поттер неохотно выпустил руку Драко и подошел к Рону. После секундного колебания он вдруг крепко обнял его. Рон казался сбитым с толку, но в конце концов вернул неловкое объятие. Когда оно разорвалось, Гарри заговорил:

— Ты знаешь, почему я должен это сделать.

— Да, потому что ты Гарри Поттер.

— И если бы я не был таким человеком, который постоянно совершает что-то подобное…

— Тогда ты не был бы самым крутым парнем, которого я когда-либо встречал, и ты, вероятно, не нравился бы мне так сильно, как сейчас, — сказал Рон, хотя его голос звучал так, словно каждое слово стоило ему больших усилий.

Гарри кивнул.

— Кроме того, раз я пережил всё остальное, то я сомневаюсь, что именно это убьёт меня.

— Ты прав, чувак, — Рон слабо улыбнулся. Он выглядел слегка зеленоватым. — Увидимся через несколько минут, хорошо?

— Конечно.

Затем Гермиона чуть не сбила его с ног, задушив в объятии. 

— Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, я просто знаю, что всё будет хорошо, — она отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо. — Я не шутила, когда говорила, что ты великий волшебник, Гарри. Всё то, что нельзя найти в книгах… знания о магии и жизни… у тебя есть всё это и даже больше.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому он посмотрел в сторону и пробормотал:

— Спасибо, Гермиона.

Мгновение спустя, после короткого и неожиданного рукопожатия Крэбба, Гарри увидел, как Макгонагалл ушла, ведя за собой трёх учеников. Дверь захлопнулась за ними, словно грохнул молоток судьи, выносящего приговор. Время пришло.

— Есть, — начал Снейп в наступившей тишине, — ещё один, последний элемент этого зелья, который я должен добавить, — он поднял маленький блестящий чистый клинок. — Одна капля крови Драко.

Гарри кивнул и отвернулся, пока Снейп собирал кровь.

— Почему в каждом зловещем зелье или заклинании используется кровь? Почему мы не можем использовать яблочный сидр или что-нибудь ещё более приятное?

— Потому что, Поттер, кровь содержит множество магических свойств, а также является носителем магической сущности своего хозяина. На уроках зельеварения при подготовке к ЖАБА эта тема будет подробно рассматриваться, и, учитывая ваш недавний опыт, я предполагаю, что вы, наконец, уделите этому благородному предмету то пристальное внимание, которого он заслуживает, — неяркая красная вспышка и треск означали, что зелье было готово. — Что ж. Всё готово, директор.

Дамблдор кивнул и серьёзно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Это твой последний шанс передумать, Гарри, — когда Поттер впился в него взглядом, он склонил голову в знак согласия. — А мне, похоже, не стоило утруждать себя расспросами. Зелье подействует быстро, и я не могу обещать, что обойдётся без неприятных ощущений. Когда ты потеряешь сознание, ты должен найти Драко как можно быстрее, затем найти выход оттуда и вывести вас обоих. Точно так же, как первоначальная версия этого зелья затянет цель за тобой в смерть, эта вариация позволит Драко вернуться вместе с тобой в мир живых. Ты меня понимаешь?

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

— Думаю, да.

— Что ж, хорошо. Боюсь, я мало что могу сделать, чтобы как-то ещё подготовить тебя, потому что даже я не знаю точной природы того, с чем тебе придётся столкнуться.

Гарри стоически кивнул.

— Что мне нужно делать?

— Тебе, наверное, лучше прилечь, — Дамблдор указал на кровать в нескольких футах от койки Драко.

— Я не хочу быть так далеко от него, — упрямо сказал Гарри.

— Не имеет значения, насколько вы близко, Поттер, — сказал Снейп с едва сдерживаемым нетерпением. — Магия будет действовать на любом разумном расстоянии.

— Но разве я не могу… э-э… — Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Он хотел просто забраться на кровать Малфоя и обнять его.

— Гарри, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, — мы не можем больше ждать.

Гарри неохотно влез на соседнюю кровать, беспокойно ёрзая. Он то и дело бросал косые взгляды на Драко, пытаясь усмирить своё беспокойство, которое начинало его одолевать. Раз Драко был готов рискнуть всем ради него, то Гарри, конечно же, мог сделать то же самое для Драко. Теперь он не собирался отступать.

Гарри отвел взгляд от Драко и увидел перед собой чашку со слабо дымящимся зельем. Снейп серьёзно смотрел на него.

— Похоже, у меня наконец-то появился шанс отравить вас, Поттер, хотя это не совсем те приятные обстоятельства, о которых я мечтал.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Гарри, забирая у Снейпа чашку. Сама жидкость была покрыта тонкой плёнкой белёсого дымка, плывущего по поверхности, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал уверенность, что не хочет видеть то, что находится под этим дымом. — Это внушает столько доверия. Что ж… ваше здоровье.

Зелье было ужасно горьким, и оно обожгло всё горло по пути к желудку. Гарри задохнулся, когда его глаза начали слезиться. Хотя нет, его глаза не слезились. Просто в них начало стремительно темнеть. Затем пришла боль в глубине живота, распространившаяся вскоре по всему телу. Гарри смутно слышал, как чашка со звоном упала на пол. Комната поплыла вокруг него. Он едва сознавал, что его поддерживают чьи-то руки и кто-то подкладывает под голову подушки. Боль исчезла вместе с Больничным крылом, и Гарри увидел, как перед ним материализовался тёмный туннель. Впереди мелькали вспышки света, рокотал гром и ревел ветер, эхом разносящийся по туннелю. Где-то посреди всего этого кошмара кто-то кричал. Голос был очень знакомым.

— Я иду, Драко, — услышал Гарри собственный шёпот.

Больничное крыло полностью исчезло, и Гарри остался один в чёрном туннеле. Или, может быть, это был не туннель, а тропа в самой чаще леса, куда не падал ни один лучик света. Неважно. Голос Драко звал, он был в конце этой тропы, и именно туда Гарри должен был идти. Действуя не раздумывая, на голых инстинктах, Гарри бросился бежать. Он ринулся сквозь темноту, чувствуя, как тысячи веток и шипов царапают его ноги, хлещут по лицу, цепляют одежду. Молнии продолжали сверкать, гром зловеще гремел, но дождя не было.

Тропинка петляла и круто поворачивала. Гарри миновал старое кладбище и нырнул в ледяную реку. Вдруг земля расступилась, открыв свой тянущий холодом зев и почти поглотив Гарри, но он перепрыгнул через расщелину. Ничто его не остановит. Только не сейчас. Лесная тропинка превратилась в холодный сырой туннель, пахнущий мокрым камнем и землёй. Он слышал голос Драко, теперь уже громче, эхом отражающийся от стен, но, казалось, он звучал не только вокруг, но и внутри головы Поттера. Гарри кричал, искал, надеялся, но ответа не было.

Внезапно туннель исчез. Гарри стоял на узком голом уступе. Позади него поднималась сплошная каменная стена, заканчиваясь где-то в грозовых облаках над головой. Перелезть через неё было невозможно. Спрыгнуть с утёса тоже было нельзя, потому что за ним, откуда-то из бездны, поднимался толстый столб клубящегося облака из дыма, внутри которого полыхали огненно-красные искры. Циклон тоже простирался в самую высь, исчезая в грозовом ночном небе, и спускался в чёрные глубины пропасти внизу. Сильный ветер дул из этого столба на край утёса, где находилась одинокая фигура.

Волосы Драко хлестали его по лицу, сам он стоял против ветра. На какое-то мгновение он показался таким сильным, словно мог приблизиться к бушующему торнадо и оттолкнуть его, но тут на него налетел порыв ветра, и Драко споткнулся и упал.

— Драко! — крикнул Гарри, но ураган заглушил его голос. Он рванул к Малфою, но ветер, казалось, решил помешать ему и отбросил Гарри назад. Он упал на спину с и с болезненным стоном перекатился на живот. — Драко… — когда Гарри наконец поднялся на четвереньки, то поднял взгляд.

Драко, пошатываясь, с трудом встал на ноги, повернувшись лицом к смерчу и оказавшись ещё ближе к краю утёса, чем раньше. Почему он подошёл ближе? Вдруг Гарри заметил, что ветер начинает разрушать скалу своим напором, и куски земли стали улетать прочь, поглощаемые бездной. Драко не приближался к краю — это край приближался к нему. Гарри понял, что значил этот столб из дыма и огня. Образ смерти Драко. Земля, на которой он — они — стояли, была его последним спасительным клочком, его последней соломинкой. И он рассыпался в прах.

— Драко! Посмотри на меня, чёрт возьми! — Драко, казалось, не слышал его.

_«У нас мало времени!»_

Гарри стиснул зубы, наклонил голову против ветра и пополз к Драко. Гравий под его руками был острым и сухим, а дым и пыль начинали душить его. Чем ближе Гарри подползал, тем сильнее дул ветер, швыряя в него песок и мелкий мусор, как будто он сознательно пытался удержать его подальше.

 _«Ничто меня не остановит»,_ — яростно подумал Гарри. Затем его голова ударилась обо что-то. Он поднял руку. Гарри не видел никакого барьера, но его ладонь наткнулась на что-то твёрдое и непроницаемое. Пусть он не мог пересечь этот барьер, он всё ещё мог видеть сквозь него. Драко был всего в нескольких футах, но вне досягаемости Гарри.

— Драко!

На этот раз он отреагировал. Драко медленно повернул голову и туловище. Его лицо было испачкано потом и грязью, а глаза широко раскрыты, взгляд затравлен. На долю секунды Гарри увидел, как на его лице промелькнуло узнавание, но затем он в ужасе покачал головой.

— _Ты не он!_

— О чём ты говоришь? — крикнул Гарри в ответ, сбитый с толку.

— Ты пытаешься меня одурачить! Ты же не Гарри! Ты хочешь забрать меня отсюда, но я не уйду. Я должен защитить Гарри! — Драко отвернулся от Поттера как раз в тот момент, когда ещё один огромный кусок откололся от скалы. Драко отступил на шаг, но не упал. — Нет! Я должен остаться! Я же обещал! Я поклялся ему!

— Драко, я Гарри, и ты мне нужен!

Драко резко повернул голову, и его глаза вспыхнули яростью.

— _Ты не Гарри!_ Гарри там, в лесу, и он жив! И я должен остаться здесь, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь! Если я этого не сделаю, то Сам-Знаешь-Кто овладеет им! Гарри сказал, что этого нельзя допустить, и я никогда не позволю этому случиться! Я не вижу его, но знаю, что происходит за бурей… затмение почти закончилось, и если я сейчас уйду, Гарри умрёт!

— Затмение уже закончилось, Драко!

— Нет, ты врёшь!

— Но это правда! Прошло уже почти три дня. Я в безопасности! У тебя всё получилось. Ты победил! Волдеморт теперь не сможет добраться до меня. Я донёс тебя до Хогвартса, но сейчас ты лежишь в лазарете и умираешь. Ты был без сознания все эти три дня. Если ты сейчас же не пойдешь со мной, то умрёшь!

Утёс застонал под ними, когда от края отвалился ещё один кусок. Драко пошатнулся и упал на колени, и Гарри пришлось опереться на руку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Его рука снова натолкнулась на барьер, который был всё таким же твёрдым. Глаза Гарри расширились, когда он понял, что это было. Барьер был создан разумом Драко… он удерживал Малфоя, чтобы тот не мог отвлечься от своей клятвы, своей цели. Но теперь барьер не давал ему спастись. Гарри в отчаянии стукнул по нему кулаком.

— Драко, я должен забрать тебя обратно! Сейчас же! _Пропусти меня!_

Ветер, казалось, был заодно с дрожащей под ногами землей, и один сильный порыв повалил обоих ребят. Гарри попытался снова выпрямиться.

— Разве ты не видишь, что это место разваливается под тобой? Оно нереально!

Драко был убеждён, что ему нужно бороться за жизнь Гарри, и вот он здесь, сражается в заранее проигранной битве, где-то между жизнью и смертью, между сном и явью. Здесь, где не было ничего реального, кроме Гарри, всё вокруг было создано из мешанины их воспоминаний. Гарри не мог затеряться в них. Если он это сделает, они оба погибнут.

— Твой разум создал это место! Твоё тело сейчас лежит в Больничном крыле Хогвартса, и ты должен вернуться туда со мной, пока не умер!

На мгновение Драко, казалось, задумался, но затем его лицо посуровело.

— Это ловушка! Ты ненастоящий!

— Нет! — закричал Гарри, но Драко снова отвернулся от него и упёрся взглядом в клубящийся столб облаков и огня, который угрожал поглотить их обоих.

Какое-то время Гарри мог только стоять на коленях, ошеломлённый. Этого не может быть. Он проделал весь этот путь, нашёл Драко, но теперь тот отказывался возвращаться. Гарри понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, но если десять минут здесь значили и десять минут в реальности, он знал, что больше нельзя терять ни секунды.

Песок и пыль обдирали кожу, вспышки молний ослепляли, утёс дрожал и осыпался. Слабая боль начала жечь грудь. Времени уже не оставалось. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы снова закричать, но что-то остановило его.

Он ощутил лёгкое чувство дежавю. Скорее это было воспоминание, которое дразнило его, пританцовывая на краю сознания. Гарри посмотрел на Драко — его бледное, решительное лицо выглядело точно так же, как в ночь затмения. В ночь, когда Драко рискнул всем. Смутные воспоминания о той ночи всплыли в сознании Гарри, неуловимые образы, которыми Дамблдор не поделился с ним. Он мог видеть затмеваемую Луну, слышать страстные слова, чувствовать прикосновение губ к своим…

_«Я же говорил тебе, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Я обещал. Чего бы ни стоило.»_

А потом его собственные слова, похороненные вместе с воспоминаниями о плюшевом мишке и сонном бормотании.

_«Я люблю тебя.»_

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри. Он посмотрел на Драко и произнес сквозь завывание ветра: — Я сказал, я люблю тебя.

Внезапно ветер изменился. Он по-прежнему дул яростно, но теперь казался далёким, а рёв каким-то приглушенным. Драко повернулся на месте.

— Что?

— В ту ночь, когда ты применил ко мне сонные чары, — осторожно начал Гарри. — Теперь я вспомнил. Ты позаботился обо мне. Никто никогда раньше так не делал. И я понял, наверное, где-то глубоко, что чувствую к тебе. Я был в полусне, но сказал это. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы осознать свои чувства, но ты понимал, что происходит между нами, не так ли?

Драко подкрался на дюйм ближе. Он казался менее осторожным, чем минуту назад, но всё ещё был начеку.

— Гарри?

— Ты всё понимал, — повторил Гарри. Жжение в груди становилось всё сильнее, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он с силой толкнулся в невидимую стену, которая сдерживала его. На этот раз она прогнулась под давлением, и Гарри ощутил прилив надежды. Он толкнул сильнее, но она не сломалась, поэтому он продолжал говорить.

— В ночь затмения. Тогда я был совсем не в себе и ничего не понимал. Но теперь я помню. То, что ты мне сказал.

Утёс снова загрохотал под ними, и большой кусок откололся от края скалы. Драко был всего в паре футов от края, но, казалось, даже не замечал этого.

— Что я тебе сказал? — Драко произнёс это так тихо, что Гарри смог только прочитать по его губам.

— Ты сказал…

Земля снова задрожала, но на этот раз скала обломилась под левой ногой Драко. Он испуганно вскрикнул и отполз от края, но двигаться ближе к Гарри не стал, оставаясь вне его досягаемости. Малфой загнанно оглядывался за спину.

— Драко! — Гарри упёрся рукой в барьер, и на этот раз, словно проталкиваясь сквозь толстую пластиковую плёнку, его рука проникла внутрь до локтя. — Хватай меня за руку!

— Я не могу… Я не знаю, что делать!

— _Просто возьми меня за руку!_ Гарри протянул руку так далеко, как только мог, но Драко не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы ухватиться за неё. — Драко, какого чёрта ты ждёшь! Нам нужно поторопиться!

— Что, если это ловушка? Что, если ты Сам-Знаешь-Кто и пытаешься заставить меня бросить Гарри?

Поттер покачал головой. Спорить было некогда. Он прижался к невидимому барьеру, пытаясь протолкнуть руку дальше.

— Драко! Послушай меня! Я слышал, что ты сказал! Ты сказал, что влюбился в меня! И знаешь что? Тогда я ничего толком не слышал, но теперь вспомнил! И я думаю… Мне кажется, я тоже влюбился в тебя.

Выражение лица Драко внезапно изменилось, как будто он только что узнал того, кто стоит перед ним.

— Гарри?

— Да, это я, Драко! — барьер с каждым мигом становился всё мягче. — Ну же, пропусти меня! Я пришел сюда, чтобы забрать тебя!

— Ты пришёл сюда… ради меня?

Уязвимая невинность в голосе Драко была тем, что наконец довело Гарри, и он почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слёзы. 

— Ты прошёл через ад ради меня, Драко. Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, — это спасти тебя от твоего собственного ада. Пойдём со мной, Драко.

Барьер быстро истончался. Гарри почти мог протиснуться сквозь него. Ещё чуть-чуть…

А потом земля снова задрожала. Всё произошло так быстро. Кусок земли, где на коленках стоял Драко, отломился и начал падать, как раз когда барьер сломался. Драко ухнул за ним в пропасть с пронзительным криком, но Гарри уже бросился к нему, протягивая руку. Его рука ухватилась за руку Драко. Следующее, что Гарри помнил, это как он уже стоял на твердой поверхности утёса в нескольких футах от края, держа Драко в объятиях. Казалось, что они вот-вот расплющат друг друга, потому что Драко так же крепко прижимался к нему, уткнувшись головой в плечо.

— Это ты… это действительно ты… о Мерлин, Гарри, это было ужасно, — Драко отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в лицо. — Ты и правда жив?

Гарри кивнул, смахивая слёзы с глаз.

— И мы действительно вернулись в Хогвартс?

Гарри снова кивнул.

— И я вспомнил кое-что ещё.

— Что?

Гарри притянул Драко поближе, так что их носы почти соприкоснулись.

— Всего за несколько секунд до того, как ты совершил самый безрассудный поступок в своей жизни… ты мне кое-что подарил.

— Я? — прошептал Драко.

— Да. И я должен вернуть это тебе.

— Что это…

Гарри не дал Драко закончить фразу. Он преодолел крошечное расстояние между ними и прижался губами к губам Драко. На мгновение тот замер, и Гарри испугался, что совершил ошибку. Но тут он почувствовал руку Малфоя на своей щеке и склонил голову набок. Драко наклонился ещё ближе, и его губы начали исследовать губы Гарри, сначала мягко и неуверенно, но потом смелее. Это было совсем не похоже на поцелуй с Джоу, и именно таким Гарри и представлял настоящий поцелуй. Когда Драко наконец отстранился, Гарри не смог удержаться и наклонился вперёд, чтобы поймать еще хоть одну секунду этой невероятной ласки.

— Знаешь, это было моим последним желанием, — сказал Драко. Он выглядел смущённым, и Гарри никогда не думал, что увидит его таким.

— Что?

— Поцеловать тебя… и чтобы ты ответил.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Что ж, вряд ли это самое подходящее место для поцелуев. Нам нужно… Ох! — новая волна боли пронзила грудь Гарри, и если бы не обнимающие его руки Драко, он бы рухнул на землю.

— Гарри!

Поттер с трудом перевёл дыхание и выпрямился, тяжело опираясь на Драко.

— Нам нужно уходить… прямо сейчас…

Гарри слабо почувствовал, что утёс начинает осыпаться всё быстрее, и край снова приближается к ним.

— Что с тобой?

— Это… Я принял…

— Осторожно! — крикнул Драко, когда ещё один кусок земли отвалился. Малфой потянул Гарри за собой к скале. — Гарри, поговори со мной! Что с тобой происходит?

— Это яд… Я выпил его, чтобы попасть сюда… У меня было всего десять минут, чтобы вытащить тебя.

— Яд?!

— Нет времени объяснять, — Гарри быстро огляделся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль, которая распространялась из груди по всему телу. — Здесь должен быть выход. Дамблдор обещал, что он будет где-то рядом! — ещё одна волна боли пронзила тело, и Гарри гулко выдохнул.

— Какой выход? Что мы ищем?

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Гарри. — Просто выход из этого места… хоть что-нибудь… здесь должен быть выход…

Наконец Гарри что-то увидел. Расщелина в скале, едва заметная в тенях. Она была узкой и почти чёрной, но Гарри почему-то знал, что это то, что им нужно.

— Вон туда!

Ему показалось, что он услышал ответ Драко, но едва ли его понял. Боль сдавила конечности, внутренности горели. Всё слилось в мутную кашу. Гарри чувствовал, что его наполовину ведут, наполовину несут к расщелине. Вокруг мелькали прохладные тени туннеля, раздавалось эхо их шагов по каменистому полу. Запах дыма и пыли исчез, и ветер перестал завывать. Они спускались в глубь горы… или карабкались вверх? Гарри больше ничего не понимал. Мир погрузился во тьму, а затем взорвался ослепительной вспышкой света.

***

Первым, что услышал Драко, был крик. И он понял, что это был его собственный голос. Чьи-то руки удерживали его, и кто-то велел ему расслабиться, говорил, что всё в порядке, что всё будет хорошо, если он просто будет лежать спокойно. Но Драко не мог лежать спокойно. Последнее, что он помнил, — это как проломился сквозь стену света, поддерживая полубессознательного Гарри, но теперь он очнулся в Больничном крыле, и Гарри исчез.

— Где он? — спросил Драко. — Он был прямо здесь! Он вернулся со мной!

В поле зрения появилось лицо Снейпа.

— Похоже, Поттер умудряется опаздывать не только на мои занятия, — сказал он своим обычным насмешливым тоном, но Драко услышал скрытую тревогу в его голосе.

— Что? С отчаянным рвением Драко выпутался из сдерживающих его рук Снейпа и сел. Он посмотрел в сторону, и то, что он увидел, заставило его сердце сжаться в груди.

На соседней кровати судорожно дышал Гарри Поттер, его глаза были закрыты, губы ужасно бледны. Ему явно было больно. Дамблдор и мадам Помфри склонились над ним, произнося заклинание за заклинанием. Мадам Помфри что-то сказала, и Дамблдор отступил назад, когда она коснулась кончиком палочки груди Поттера. Вспыхнул свет, и Гарри вскрикнул, но не выказал никаких признаков улучшения.

— Нет! — Драко спрыгнул с кровати и чуть было не оттолкнул Дамблдора с дороги, остервенело пытаясь добраться до Гарри.

— Драко Малфой, ты немедленно вернёшься в свою постель! — взревел Снейп.

— Нет! — Драко схватил Гарри за руку и положил ладонь ему на грудь. — Я должен ему помочь!

Дамблдор взял его за плечи и потянул назад, подальше от Гарри. Драко упёрся ногами в пол, чтобы его не сдвинули с места.

— Драко, ты ничего не можешь сделать. Мадам Помфри — самый лучший целитель, которого я когда-либо встречал, но яд, возможно, уже слишком глубоко проник в его организм, — сказал директор. — Она делает всё возможное, чтобы спасти его…

— Этого недостаточно! Я должен ему помочь! — Драко попытался высвободить плечи из хватки Дамблдора, но старик оказался на удивление сильным. — Позвольте мне помочь ему, — сказал Драко, на этот раз слабее. — Я был с ним… ему было больно… зачем он это сделал? Он не должен был возвращаться за мной!

— Он отправился за тобой… потому что он любит тебя, Драко, — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Малфой развернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть на директора.

— Он… он так сказал?

— Я думаю, это очевидно.

Голова у Драко шла кругом.

— Это был не просто мой сон? — он никого конкретно не спрашивал.

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Мальчишка проглотил яд из моих собственных рук ради тебя. Чем ещё ты мог бы объяснить такую глупость?

Лежа на кровати, Гарри снова застонал. Драко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и почти пожалел об этом. Гарри дрожал, почти как в припадке, и его губы посинели. Его дыхание было быстрым и поверхностным. Мадам Помфри всё ещё ходила вокруг него, произнося заклинания, читая жизненные показатели, и в какой-то момент остановилась, чтобы влить в Поттера две маленькие склянки зелий, но, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Наоборот, состояние Гарри быстро ухудшалось.

Драко захотелось закричать от беспомощности. Он повернулся к Снейпу:

— Неужели ты ничего не можешь сделать?

Тот хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Драко, я не медик и не целитель. Я не…

— Ты же Мастер Зелий! Ты отравил его, так где же чёртово противоядие?

Снейп указал на Гарри.

— Его уже ввели. Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что я бы отравил мальчишку, не имея под рукой противоядия?

На мгновение Драко захотелось сказать «да», но сейчас было не время для подобной чепухи. Они уже использовали противоядие, но Гарри все равно умирал прямо у них на глазах.

Почему именно сейчас? Этого просто не может быть!

Но всё происходило прямо сейчас, всё было реально, и с каждой секундой Драко почти чувствовал, как Гарри ускользает всё дальше и дальше, за пределы досягаемости обычной магии. Гарри внезапно вскрикнул, и в тот же миг Драко ощутил жгучую боль, пронзившую его грудь. Он споткнулся на месте, и Снейп подхватил его.

— Драко?

— Я чувствую его, — поражённо сказал Малфой. — Почему я его чувствую?

— Я бы предположил, что это какой-то побочный эффект яда, который он только что выпил, — сказал Снейп. — Целью зелья было связать тебя с Поттером, чтобы он смог вернуть тебя. Я не думал о том, что случится с этой связью, если он потерпит неудачу, но всё же он не умер сразу.

Гарри снова закричал от боли, и как только волна жжения в груди Драко начала отступать, он услышал что-то, что заставило его сердце остановиться.

_Драко…_

Малфой поднял голову, ожидая увидеть очнувшегося Гарри, но тот всё ещё слабо корчился на кровати с закрытыми глазами.

— Гарри?

Никакого ответа, кроме очередного болезненного стона, но Драко не могло это просто привидеться.

— Он звал меня, — выпалил он.

— Он в бреду, Драко, — резко сказал Снейп. — И вполне возможно, что и ты не в себе от пережитого. А теперь ложись и…

— Нет! — Драко безуспешно пытался вырваться из рук Снейпа. — Он звал меня! Он знает, что я здесь. Я могу ему помочь!

— Даже Мадам Помфри ничем не может ему помочь! Что, во имя Мерлина, заставляет тебя думать, что у тебя получится?

— Потому что я уже делал это раньше! — отчаянным рывком Драко вырвался из рук Снейпа. Он посмотрел на мадам Помфри. — Я могу спасти его!

— Ты не целитель, Драко… — начала она.

— _Да какая разница!_ — Малфой снова рванулся вперёд и отодвинул направленную на Гарри палочку мадам Помфри в сторону. У него не было времени объяснять. Всё его существо было сосредоточено на мальчике, который только что прошел через ад, чтобы спасти его. Сейчас всё было гораздо серьёзнее нескольких сломанных костей, но Драко знал, что сможет сделать это — он просто чувствовал. Он положил руки на грудь Гарри.

А потом кто-то с силой хлопнул его по плечу, и мадам Помфри оттащила его от Гарри.

— Мистер Малфой, вы совершенно себя не контролируете, и если вы этого не…

— Поппи, — вмешался Дамблдор, — я думаю, ты должна позволить ему попробовать.

Она казалась ошеломлённой.

— Альбус?..

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь спасти его. Самое меньшее, что мы можем сейчас, — это дать Драко шанс.

— Но… что он может сделать?

Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, мы скоро узнаем ответ на этот вопрос, — он посмотрел на Драко. — Иди.

Драко почувствовал краткую вспышку нервозности при мысли, что за ним будут наблюдать. До этого он делал такое только один раз, и он понятия не имеет, как. У него просто получилось. Должно быть, благодаря удаче и доли отчаяния. На этот раз у Драко была определенная цель и намерение, и он знал, что если что-то пойдет не так, второго шанса не будет.

Острая боли пронзила грудь и туловище, отчего руки и ноги неприятно закололо. Физическая боль отодвинула волнение на второй план. Малфой не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как беспокойство. Настало время действовать.

Драко закрыл глаза и отключился от всего, кроме Гарри. Он чувствовал, как сквозь его руки течет энергия ауры Гарри, но она была слабой и затуманенной чем-то тёмным и мерзким. «Яд», — сказала рациональная часть мозга Драко, но он вышел за пределы рационального. Более ярким, чем аура, было ощущение, которое Драко почувствовал через связь, образованную ядом. Это было странное нечто, что Малфой безошибочно узнал как Гарри, и он знал, что был полностью связан с этой сущностью.

Не успел Драко даже осознать это, как знакомое тепло начало нарастать под его пальцами. В его собственной груди заклубилась магия, струясь по рукам из ладоней. Тепло росло и сияло. Магия Драко перетекала в Гарри, сливаясь с его собственной.

Драко не знал, где кончается он и начинается Гарри. Энергия словно была сама по себе живым существом. Она билась и пульсировала, проносясь через тёмные места в ауре, очищая их и оставляя за собой свет. Драко был уверен, что слышит, как кто-то зовет его по имени, сначала неуверенно, потом всё более отчаянно.

_«Держись, Гарри… ещё секунду… держись…»_

Вдруг энергия вырвалась, яркой вспышкой ослепив всё вокруг, и Драко даже не успел понять, исходит ли этот всплеск от него самого или от Гарри. Его отбросило назад, и он закричал от удивления и восторга. Свет исчез так же быстро, как появился. Драко обнаружил, что стоит на коленях рядом с кроватью Гарри. Кровь шумела у него в ушах, в висках бился пульс. Он чувствовал себя совершенно истощённым, но это было ничего. Важно сейчас было лишь то, получилось ли у него или нет.

— Неужели я сделал это? — выдохнул он. — Гарри… он?.. — кто-то подхватил Драко под мышками и поднял на ноги. Вокруг слышались торопливые разговоры, но слова были неясными и приглушёнными. Драко вдруг понял, что его уводят от Гарри. Он покачал головой. — Дайте мне взглянуть на него. Мне нужно его увидеть.

Драко отстранился от рук, которые помогали ему, и, спотыкаясь, сделал два шага к кровати Поттера.

Гарри всё ещё был ужасно бледен, но что-то изменилось. Его губы больше не были синими, и он не дрожал. Стоны прекратились, и его грудь равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Казалось, он погрузился в глубокий, спокойный сон.

— Гарри? — Драко посмотрел на мадам Помфри. — Как он?

Целительница уже стояла у постели Гарри напротив Драко и измеряла жизненные показатели.

— Он ещё не вне опасности, — сказала она отрывисто, размахивая палочкой над распростёртым телом Гарри, — но, похоже, как обычно, мистер Поттер снова напугал всех нас своей близкой кончиной… и… — она посмотрела прямо на Драко, — …и на его удачу, у него есть напористые друзья с удивительными навыками.

Она снова посмотрела на своего пациента.

— Давление всё ещё низкое, и у него несильное заражение крови… профессор Дамблдор, пожалуйста, дайте ему содержимое этого зелёного флакона… да, вот этого. Мистер Малфой, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз, — вы такой же бледный, как и он, и потратили много собственной энергии. Садитесь.

Снейп потянул его обратно к кровати, но Драко стряхнул его руку, схватил стул и сел на него так, чтобы ясно видеть Гарри. Щеки Поттера всё ещё были бледноватыми, но к губам вернулся лёгкий румянец. Несколько долгих мгновений Драко наблюдал и ждал, пока мадам Помфри напару с Дамблдором колдовали что-то над постелью гриффиндорца. С каждым заклинанием Драко казалось, что он видит, как на лицо Гарри возвращаются всё больше живых красок.

— Когда он очнётся?

— Думаю, скоро. Его жизненные показатели стабилизируются. В этом весь неудержимый Гарри Поттер.

Драко поморщился, но его тут же отвлёк слабый стон с кровати.

— Гарри! — он вскочил на ноги, несмотря на протестующий возглас Снейпа, и чуть не сбил с ног целительницу, когда бросился к кровати. — Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

Еще один слабый стон, но глаза Поттера не открылись.

— Драко, ты уже сделал всё, что мог, так что… — начал Снейп, но Дамблдор перебил его:

— Думаю, теперь всё в порядке, профессор. Поппи закончила. Нет причин осаждать Драко.

Малфой удивился, почувствовав вспышку благодарности к Альбусу Дамблдору, но почти сразу переключился обратно на Гарри. Стараясь не обращать внимание на неловкость, он взял его за руку.

— Гарри… ты можешь сжать мою руку? Ну же, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но затем рука Гарри слегка сжала ладонь Драко. — Хвала Мерлину… Гарри… поговори со мной. Скажи что-нибудь.

Гарри медленно разомкнул губы:

— Всё горло горит, — глаза приоткрылись, совсем чуть-чуть, потом снова закрылись. — Сейчас уже лучше, но… что за дерьмо я выпил?

Драко услышал фырканье позади себя, и Снейп заговорил:

— Если хотите, Поттер, я могу рассказать вам об этом на вашем следующем занятии зельеварения.

Гарри застонал.

— Думаю, мне лучше этого не знать, — он снова открыл глаза, на этот раз чуть шире. — Если ты так хотите рассказать мне, это явно что-то отвратительное. У меня болит голова.

— Вот, — мадам Помфри протиснулась к Поттеру с ещё одной подушкой в руках. — Давай-ка мы вас немного приподнимем, а потом я дам вам что-нибудь от головной боли. Малфой, помогите мне усадить его.

Гарри всё-таки ещё ощущал слабость во всём теле, когда Драко помог ему подняться. Когда Поттер устроился на дополнительной подушке и проглотил очередное зелье мадам Помфри, он наконец посмотрел прямо на Драко:

— В какой-то момент я начал думать, что ты не вернёшься со мной.

Драко нервно сглотнул.

— Я… я должен был убедиться. Мой мозг словно застыл, сфокусировавшись на… ну… задаче. Я понятия не имел, как долго пробыл там. Неужели прошло три дня?

Гарри кивнул:

— Худшие три дня в моей жизни.

— И моей тоже, — прошептал Драко.

Гарри медленно закрыл и открыл глаза.

— А что случилось, когда мы попытались выбраться? Я знаю, что у нас это заняло слишком много времени… то место исчезло, и я понимал, что уже нахожусь в реальности, но не мог очнуться.

Драко нахмурился.

— Ты ничего не помнишь?

— Я помню только ощущение, будто меня сжигают заживо, — Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. — Это было похоже на Круциатус, только пульсирующий, и каждая волна всё хуже предыдущей… а потом я вдруг почувствовал что-то тёплое… погоди-ка, — Гарри поднял глаза и встретился со взглядом Драко, — ты снова это сделал?

Драко прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Я просто почувствовал, что смогу. Ты так выглядел… Я даже словами описать не могу, но ты выглядел так же, как тогда, когда я вытащил тебя из той ямы. Я просто должен был что-то сделать.

Какое-то время Гарри, казалось, не знал, что сказать. Наконец, очень тихо, он произнёс:

— Спасибо.

Драко больше не мог сдерживаться. Он наклонился и крепко стиснул Гарри в объятиях.

— О Мерлин, Гарри, никогда больше так не делай!

Гарри слабо обнял его в ответ, и Драко почувствовал, что он смеётся.

— Не обещаю, но постараюсь. Я думаю, что испытал свою норму смертельной опасности за этот год.

Драко отодвинулся назад ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в лицо, одновременно пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит.

— Во что я ввязался, подружившись с тобой?

Гарри снова рассмеялся.

— Разве я не предупреждал тебя, что моя дружба опасна?

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы я подписывался на такое, — спокойно сказал Драко.

— Я сделаю тебе копию нашего договора. Но у меня есть хорошие новости, — сказал Гарри. — Я заставил Рона пообещать не убивать тебя.

Драко нахмурился.

— Ну что ж, хвала Мерлину. Было бы неплохо пожить ещё какое-то время, раз мы ускользнули из лап смерти. Снова.

Их прервал громкий кашель, они отстранились друг от друга и повернулись, чтобы увидеть, как несколько свидетелей их воссоединения реагируют весьма любопытным образом. Снейп выглядел так, словно не знал, радоваться ему или пойти прочистить желудок. Мадам Помфри явно была потрясена. А Дамблдор просто улыбался.

— Я был бы рад сказать тебе «с возвращением», Гарри, — беспечно произнёс директор, — но, похоже, меня опередили.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — смущённо ответил Поттер.

— По-видимому, вы успели очень вовремя, — продолжил Дамблдор, сделав шаг вперёд и облокотившись на край кровати Гарри.

— Ну, к сожалению у меня не было с собой часов, — заметил тот. — К тому же, я немного задержался.

— Вот как?

— Да, сначала я отказывался идти с ним, — вмешался Драко. — Я… э-э… я думал, что Гарри — это Сами-Знаете-Кто, который пытается… обманом заставить меня бросить Гарри… довольно глупо, да?

— Нет, совсем не глупо, — сказал Дамблдор с ободряющей улыбкой. — Но я так понимаю, что Гарри убедил вас, что это всё-таки был он?

— Он сказал… — Драко был прерван лёгким тычком локтя под рёбра и острым взглядом Гарри, который вызвал румянец смущения на щеках слизеринца. — Да, он меня убедил, сэр.

— Отлично. А теперь, я полагаю, вас обоих за дверьми Больничного крыла ждут друзья, которые очень хотят вас увидеть, — сказал Дамблдор.

Гарри выглядел озадаченным.

— Я думал, они поднялись в кабинет профессора Макгонагалл.

Дамблдор бросил на него укоризненный взгляд:

— Ты же не думаешь, что они бы куда-либо ушли, пока не убедились, что с тобой всё в порядке? — его глаза озорно блеснули. — И прежде чем я впущу их, я бы посоветовал вам отпустить друг друга. Я думаю, что мистер Уизли уже перенёс достаточно эмоциональных потрясений для одного дня.

Драко и Гарри тут же отдёрнули руки в стороны, словно обожглись. По правде говоря, Драко даже не заметил, что всё ещё держал Гарри за руку. Это стало привычным и естественным, но теперь, когда кто-то указал на это, Драко почувствовал себя немного смущённым. Он никогда ни к кому не проявлял привязанности публично, а тут — сразу в присутствии двух профессоров и школьной медсестры.

Двери Больничного крыла резко открылись. Первой вбежала Грейнджер, за ней следовал Уизли, и оба они направились прямо к Гарри. А позади них…

— Винс? — недоверчиво спросил Драко.

Друзья Гарри уже громко суетились вокруг него, когда Винсент Крэбб подошел к Малфою, глядя скорее в землю, чем на Драко.

— Привет, босс.

Драко дважды моргнул.

— Ты… здесь? Я думал… Я думал, твой отец велит тебе прикончить меня…

Винсент хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Он так и велел. Все знают, что ты сделал. Даже те, кто сам не в восторге от Сам-Знаешь-Кого, посчитали тебя сумасшедшим.

— Возможно, они правы. Так… почему ты этого не сделал? Почему ты сейчас здесь?

Наконец Винс поднял голову.

— Панси пыталась… ну, ты знаешь. Она попыталась это сделать. Но я остановил её.

— Но почему?

— Потому что… пусть ты и командовал мной… но ты был добр ко мне. Как никто другой, — он бросил косой взгляд на Гарри, который приглушённо разговаривал со своими друзьями. — Кроме того… когда я услышал, что ты связался с Поттером… Я решил, что на то должна быть веская причина.

Драко кивнул Винсу, но, казалось, не мог ответить что-то осмысленное. Теперь его внимание было сосредоточено на Гарри, который перестал смеяться и смотрел на него с загадочным выражением лица. Оно медленно превратилась в странную улыбку, и Драко поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. Странное трепещущее тепло поднялось в животе, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Уизли шагнул вперёд.

На мгновение старые инстинкты готовы были взять верх, призывая выхватить палочку, но Драко заставил себя оставаться неподвижным. Уизли встал прямо перед ним. Драко услышал, как зловеще хрустнули костяшки пальцев Винсента, но не обратил на это внимания. Правая рука Уизли дёрнулась. Гарри немедленно вскочил на ноги, а Драко отпрянул, но тут Уизли протянул руку.

Драко перевел взгляд с лица Уизли на его ладонь, потом снова на лицо и вопросительно поднял бровь.

Уизли пожал плечами, что больше походило на нервный тик.

— Это ради Гарри. Не потому, что ты мне нравишься… или когда-нибудь сможешь понравишься… только ради Гарри. Понял, Малфой?

Драко вздрогнул.

— Не мог бы ты тогда хотя бы называть меня по-другому?

Намёк на лукавую усмешку искривил рот Уизли.

— Конечно, хорёк.

— Рон… — предостерегающе сказал Гарри. Драко почувствовал вспышку знакомого раздражения, но оно быстро сменилось весельем.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри, — он принял руку Уизли, крепко пожав её, потом отпустил и отзеркалил усмешку Рона. — Думаю, пока и так сгодится. Гарри тоже с этого начинал.

Он переборол искушение демонстративно вытереть руку о одеяло рядом с собой, но его слова и так уже произвели желаемый эффект.

Уизли позеленел, и Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он начал смеяться. Гарри тоже подавил смешок, к вящему удовольствию Драко. Малфой пытался отдышаться, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но его прервал громкий хлопок. В следующее мгновение на его ноге повисла восторженная домашняя эльфийка.

— О, хозяин Малфой, сэр! Вы живы! О, Бидди так волновалась! Бидди прибыла в Хогвартс, как и велел хозяин, но Бидди никак не могла перестать волноваться! О, бедный хозяин Бидди и Гарри Поттер, одни в лесу! А Бидди никак не могла помочь! Хозяин был так добр к Бидди, а Бидди бросила хозяина! А потом вы вернулись, но Бидди думала, что хозяин мёртв! О, бедный хозяин Бидди!

Она разразилась рыданиями, а Драко наклонился и неловко погладил её по голове. Сделав это, он почувствовал, что улыбается. Удивительно приятно, когда тебя где-то ждут.

Драко оглядел лазарет. Чувство удовлетворения растеклось по телу, и Драко наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Он был удивлён тем, как много сейчас в нём было радости. Всё было так правильно. Не идеально, но правильно. Они были живы, они были дома. Самое трудное было позади. Гарри всё ещё тихо смеялся и разговаривал с Уизли и Грейнджер, но продолжал оглядываться на Драко, улыбаясь. Уизли смотрел куда угодно, только не на Драко, но это нормально. Грейнджер болтала обо всех занятиях, которые Гарри пропустил. Крэбб спрашивал, будет ли Драко ловцом Слизерина в этом году. Снейп, который разговаривал с мадам Помфри, поймал взгляд Драко, скорчил ему гримасу, которую Драко принял за одобрение, и вышел из лазарета. А Дамблдор…

Дамблдор изучал его с совершенно непроницаемым выражением, от которого у Драко волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Заметив, что Драко оглядывается на него, директор беззаботно улыбнулся, но глаза его по-прежнему оставались серьёзными. Это только заставило Драко почувствовать себя еще более неловко, но он улыбнулся в ответ и снова отвернулся. Никто больше, казалось, не заметил этого обмена взглядами.

***

В конце концов, огромное всеобщее облегчение и радость встречи поутихли, обмен новостями и сплетнями начали прерывать заразительные зевки. Поскольку была ещё середина ночи, Дамблдор настоял на том, чтобы всё общение продолжилось утром, а сейчас все отправились спать. Драко даже не осознавал, насколько он устал, пока не услышал слово «спать».

— Но я спал целых три дня! — сказал он в замешательстве. — Почему я всё равно чувствую себя таким уставшим?

Мадам Помфри прямо сказала ему, что попасть в такую смертельную ловушку — это совсем не то же самое, что хорошенько вздремнуть.

Уизли, Грейнджер и Винсента выпроводили из Больничного крыла, но мадам Помфри настояла на том, чтобы оставить Гарри и Драко на ночь для наблюдения. Это вполне устраивало Драко, поскольку ему вряд ли бы хватило сил дойти до подземелий, где, вероятно, кто-то уже планировал его убийство. К тому же, после того, как Гарри чуть не погиб, было приятно находиться с ним в одной комнате — даже несмотря на то, что мадам Помфри уже заставила Поттера принять зелье сна без сновидений. И это было к лучшему. Драко почему-то подозревал, что Гарри очень мало спал с ночи затмения и что действие яда ещё не закончилось, пусть Гарри и утверждал обратное.

Часть Драко хотела остаться бодрствовать. Он почти боялся, что если заснёт, то проснётся в реальности и всё это окажется лишь сном. Может, он опять очнётся среди леса, а может — ещё хуже — Гарри будет мёртв. Однако усталость была сильнее беспокойства. В соседней кровати тихо сопел Гарри, и вскоре знакомый звук убаюкал Драко.


	20. Chapter 20

Проснувшись с утра, Драко сначала не понял, где находится. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что он жив и прошлый вечер, плавно перетекающий в ночь, не был сном. Он правда был в больничном крыле Хогвартса, а в нескольких футах от него на своей кровати спал Гарри. Драко повернул голову, оглядывая палату в попытках выяснить, что разбудило его ранним утром.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — воскликнул Драко удивлённо, пытаясь приподняться на кровати. — Э-э… Как долго вы тут… Э-э.

— Наблюдаю за вами? — легко сказал Дамблдор. — Всего несколько минут. Я хотел разбудить вас, но решил, что, пожалуй, вам обоим стоит как следует отдохнуть после вчерашнего. Согласен?

— Ох… э-э… да, конечно, спасибо, — Драко совсем растерялся, глядя на профессора. Как и всегда в его обществе, Драко чувствовал себя неуютно, особенно сейчас, до сих пор плавая в остатках сна. — Вы что-то хотели, сэр?

— Поговорить с тобой и Гарри, обсудить всё произошедшее и принять все возможные меры для вашей безопасности.

— О. Да, точно. Безопасность.

— У нас мало времени, даже меньше, чем мы думали изначально, — сказал Дамблдор достаточно серьёзно. — Если кто-то планирует нападение, то у меня есть все основания полагать, что это случится в самое ближайшее время. У мисс Паркинсон почти получилось, невзирая на все меры предосторожности.

— …Нападение? — Драко покачал головой, мысленно сетуя на то, сколько всего он пропустил.

— Все в школе уже знают о вашем возвращении, но о том, что вы очнулись, знает лишь несколько человек, не считая мисс Грейнджер, мистера Уизли и мистера Крэбба. И я бы настоятельно рекомендовал, чтобы всё так и оставалось. Слухи, конечно, будут, и немало, но чем дольше вы скрываетесь, тем лучше для вас. В таком случае мы сумеем предупредить любую попытку покушения. Также, думаю, я смогу перенести вас в наиболее безопасное место.

— Где-то ещё осталось безопасное место для меня? — пробубнил Драко, огорчённо сгребая одеяло в изножье кровати.

— Конечно, — с обескураживающей уверенностью ответил Дамблдор. — У нас есть много способов защитить тех, кого необходимо, Драко. Я уже обсудил это с профессором Снейпом и, с одобрения Гарри, у нас уже есть место, где ты мог бы остаться.

— Одобрения Гарри?

— Я объясню позже. А теперь, будь добр, разбуди его, мне нужно поговорить с вами вдвоём в моем кабинете. Там нас никто не потревожит.

Драко осторожно скатился с кровати, не спуская глаз с Дамблдора. Он и в лучшие времена еле переносил директора, а теперь ему предстоял длинный разговор, от которого зависела его жизнь. Теперь же он так нервничал от загадочного тона человека, с которым ни разу спокойно не разговаривал, от того, как спокойно тот рассуждал о том, что будет с ним в будущем. Ах да, Дамблдор, по всей видимости, ещё хотел разлучить их с Гарри.

На удивление Драко, Гарри проснулся с лёгкостью, еле слышно пробормотав «Доброе утро». А затем словно язык проглотил, собирая свои вещи в дорожную сумку, которую, казалось, всё ещё носил с собой по привычке. Поттер избегал даже зрительного контакта. Драко отчаянно пытался объяснить это сонливостью из-за раннего пробуждения или остатков яда в крови, однако Гарри не выглядел сонным, а уж тем более вялым. Он, скорее, выглядел растерянным и даже ни разу не улыбнулся. Разве это тот человек, который всего несколько часов назад рисковал своей жизнью ради спасения Драко? Разве Гарри не говорил, что любит его? Стараясь не придавать большого значения своим мыслям, Драко выхватил палочку из прикроватного ящика и, сунув её в карман, поспешил за Дамблдором и Гарри, которые уже выходили из палаты.

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, Гарри ни разу не обмолвился с Драко и словом. Было неприятно. Драко несколько раз сдерживал себя, чтобы не остановить Гарри и не потребовать, чтобы тот на него хотя бы посмотрел. Драко важно было знать, почему Гарри себя так странно ведёт. Он чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким и, хоть ему и не хотелось это признавать, был чертовски напуган неизвестностью. Совсем скоро ему придётся покинуть Хогвартс, и, даже зная, что Дамблдор не будет его заставлять, Драко понимал, что уйти всё-таки придётся. Он хотел остаться с Гарри, быть нужным хоть кому-то. Быть нужным ему. Находясь в нескольких дюймах от человека, которого считал своим лучшим другом и из-за поведения которого хотелось расплакаться, Драко ощущал себя лишним. Дамблдор собирался спрятать его, но где? И как? Что будет с Гарри? И о чём, чёрт возьми, думал Поттер с таким бесстрастным выражением лица?

Драко не обратил внимания, когда горгулья у входа резво отскочила. Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице и вошли в кабинет через искусную дубовую дверь. Напротив стола директора стояли два мягких кресла. Драко с чувством упал в одно слева, а Гарри осторожно уместился на втором. Дамблдор же остался на ногах, лишь слегка оперевшись на стол. Около окна негромко свистнул феникс.

— Фоукс! — воскликнул Гарри. Впервые с пробуждения в его глазах появилась радость. — Его тут раньше не было, да?

— Я удивлён, что ты заметил его отсутствие, — Дамблдор приподнял бровь.

— Где он был, сэр?

— Он был нужен для одного из ингредиентов зелья, которое ты принял вчера.

— А, — сказал Гарри, словно это всё объясняло. Казалось, он пытался придумать, что ещё бы спросить. Драко понял, что Гарри пытался продолжить бессмысленные разговоры, чтобы оттянуть момент щекотливой темы.

Дамблдор, должно быть, уловил эти знаки и легко сказал:

— Гарри, уже можешь снять свою дорожную сумку.

Поттер осторожно положил сумку на пол рядом с собой, но, похоже, не очень хотел отпускать лямку.

Поняв, что Гарри не собирается расслабляться, Дамблдор сложил руки перед собой и с деловым видом откинулся назад. Он внимательно оглядел Гарри, прежде чем обратиться к обоим ребятам.

— Мальчики, во-первых, я должен сказать, как я горжусь вами обоими. И, пожалуйста, не думайте, что я говорю это снисходительно. То, чего вы оба достигли за последние несколько недель, просто поразительно… по целому множеству причин.

Драко не определился, как ему реагировать на комплимент профессора. Он по-прежнему не собирался менять своё мнение насчёт Дамблдора и становиться одним из его праведных добрячков, но в то же время было в этом старике с нелепыми очками что-то пугающе мощное. Что-то, чего он пока не понимал, но мог со временем прочувствовать и зауважать. Он слишком мало знал директора, чтобы безоговорочно довериться ему, но Драко точно понял, что Дамблдор хотел сейчас именно этого. Малфой взглянул на Гарри, чтобы понять, как он отреагировал на слова профессора, из последних сил надеясь найти хоть какой-нибудь отклик. Однако Гарри, как оказалось, умел отлично демонстрировать безразличие всем своим видом, словно и не снимал эту маску с самого пробуждения. Драко поёжился.

Дамблдор, казалось, заметил непривычное напряжение в комнате и продолжил:

— Но, похоже, обсуждение заслуг лучше оставить на другой раз. У нас есть несколько более неотложных вопросов, — он сложил руки на колени, слегка наклоняясь вперёд. — Я считаю, что мы должны вывести Драко из школы сегодня, как можно скорее. Вчера вечером я встретился с аврорами, которые допрашивали мисс Паркинсон. Я узнал, что одной из их основных целей было заставить её назвать всех детей Пожирателей Смерти и сторонников Волдеморта среди студентов Хогвартса. Особенно тех, кто мог бы попытаться закончить работу, которую она провалила. Как я и подозревал, мисс Паркинсон отказалась с ними сотрудничать.

— Почему они не используют сыворотку правды? — спросил Гарри.

— Потому что использование сыворотки жёстко контролируется. Мисс Паркинсон всё ещё несовершеннолетняя, поэтому мы не можем заставить её принять Веритасерум, всё только по её согласию. Думаю, вы уже поняли, что она отказалась.

— Обязательно, чтобы именно Панси рассказала? — Драко нахмурился. — Потому что я тоже знаю, кто из них кто. Почему бы вам просто не выгнать их из школы?

— Если бы всё было так просто, — сказал Дамблдор, глубоко вздохнув. — Я не могу исключить учеников из школы лишь из-за подозрений, не подкрепляя свои слова весомыми доказательствами.

— Дам я вам эти чёртовы доказательства! — сердито воскликнул Драко. — Я назову все имена…

— Боюсь, этого будет недостаточно. Мы пытаемся спрятать тебя, Драко. Чтобы исключить конкретных студентов, твои показания должны быть оглашены на совете управляющих.

Глаза Драко расширились от понимания.

— Половина членов совета управляющих — Пожиратели Смерти.

— Ну, меньше половины, но достаточно, чтобы с вашей стороны было благоразумно избегать таких встреч. Этот вариант не подходит. Что ж, ясной остаётся пока что одна вещь — ваше скорейшее отбытие из школы.

Драко поёрзал на стуле. Дамблдор сказал, что ему нужно будет в скором времени уехать, но не так же скоро! Всё происходило слишком быстро. Драко ведь только-только вернулся! Так ещё и прошлой ночью между ним и Гарри произошло нечто невероятное. Так или иначе, Драко понимал, что им отчаянно требовалось поговорить с Гарри наедине и обсудить то, что они оба чувствуют… что бы это ни было. Особенно сейчас, когда от Гарри, казалось, разило льдом и холодом. Он снова бросил взгляд на Поттера, но тот с такой жадностью смотрел на директора, словно никого интереснее в жизни не видел.

— Куда вы его отправите? — вырывая Драко из размышлений, резко спросил Поттер.

— Я обсудил это с профессором Снейпом, деканом Слизерина, и другими членами Ордена Феникса. Поскольку дом номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо теперь принадлежит тебе, только ты, Гарри, решаешь, как им распорядиться, но я настаиваю, чтобы Драко жил там некоторое время, пока школа не будет защищена должным образом. Мы наложим на дом заклинание Фиделиуса, оно и группа из нескольких членов Ордена будут охранять Драко. Однако последнее слово насчёт дома остаётся за тобой, да и от самого Драко нужно получить согласие с этим планом.

— Если Драко хочет уйти, то, конечно. Если вы думаете, что так будет лучше, — уголки губ Гарри дрогнули — крошечная трещина в его самообладании. Он повернулся к Малфою. — Знаешь, это не самое приятное место.

— Знаю, — осторожно подал голос Драко. — Я был там в раннем детстве. Когда мне было года четыре. Тётушка Блэк уже тогда была несколько чокнутой.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — Гарри улыбнулся на долю секунды, прежде чем выражение его лица снова сменилось на угрюмо-безразличное.

— Ну, я…

— Профессор Дамблдор, — внезапно прервал его Гарри. — Единственная угроза для Драко исходит от слизеринцев. Почему мы не можем просто перевести его на другой факультет? Я уверен, что гриффиндорцы…

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, — Дамблдор покачал головой. — Но это не так просто. Никто никогда не переводился с одного факультета…

— Вы могли бы сделать исключение на этот раз! Драко ведь нужно закончить учёбу? Он сдал лишь СОВ!

— Спасибо, конечно, я очень ценю приглашение в вашу знаменитую Гриффиндорскую башню, — Драко нахмурился и ткнул Гарри в руку. — Но неужели тебе даже мысль не пришла, что я не хотел бы быть на другом факультете?

— Но ты же явно не хочешь учиться и в Слизерине… — Гарри нахмурился. — Так?..

Драко вздохнул и опёрся на подлокотник своего кресла.

— Я не особо хочу умирать, поэтому нет. Не хочу, чтобы меня окружали дети Пожирателей Смерти, которые мечтают превратить меня в трофей. Но я не хочу увязнуть в Гриффиндоре или Когтевране, а уж если я попаду в Пуффендуй, то придётся совершить ритуальное самоубийство.

— Но… — Гарри повернулся к Дамблдору. — Но профессор!

— Ах, Гарри, это именно то, что я собирался объяснить, когда ты прервал Драко. Факультеты не выбираются произвольно. Я знаю, что ты убеждён, что Слизерин — синоним Тёмных волшебников, но Драко — слизеринец, и я очень сомневаюсь, что ты теперь можешь назвать его тёмным магом.

— Не могу, — сказал Гарри, угрюмо пиная край ковра.

— Тогда не мог бы ты позволить Драко использовать дом номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо?

— Драко мой друг. Он может использовать всё, что захочет, — Гарри наконец снова посмотрел на Драко. — Если ты и сам хочешь уйти, конечно.

Драко в нерешительности перевёл взгляд с Гарри на Дамблдора. Ему не хотелось отвечать.

— Это только временная мера, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Ты сможешь продолжить учёбу, а Гарри сможет навещать тебя, когда ситуация будет позволять.

Драко сжал ткань подлокотника кончиками пальцев, снова встречаясь взглядом с Гарри.

— Я думаю, что должен, Гарри. Панси пыталась меня убить. Это будет продолжаться, пока у кого-нибудь из них не получится. Ну, или пока их же родители не вытащат их из Хогвартса.

— Это может произойти раньше, чем вы думаете, — вмешался Дамблдор. — Сегодня утром я получил утреннюю сову от отца Грегори Гойла. Похоже, что Грегори переводят в более достойное учебное заведение, и к концу дня он уже нас покинет. И я небезосновательно полагаю, что со временем будут и другие подобные случаи.

Драко одарил Гарри самой смелой улыбкой, какую только мог себе позволить.

— Видишь? Я вернусь в мгновение ока. Только не говори, что будешь по мне скучать.

Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся. Драко уже знал, что сказал бы Гарри, но жалел, что так и не услышал этого.

 _«Я буду так скучать по тебе,_ — подумал Драко. — _Но иногда нужно поступать так, как нам совсем не хочется.»_

— Итак, что скажете? — поторопил Дамблдор.

Драко не хотел отвечать. Всё было слишком внезапно. Только они вернулись домой, как Драко нужно было уходить. Понимая умом, что по возвращении в Хогвартс он столкнётся с множеством проблем — от заточения в Азкабан за свои преступления до ссылки ради собственной безопасности — Драко всё же отчаянно цеплялся за нелепые и причудливые фантазии о героическом возвращении в школу, где всё будет хорошо. Но теперь, когда его жизнь стояла на кону, Драко не имел никакого права искать убежища в своём воображении.

— Я согласен, — не сводя глаз с удручённого лица Поттера, он заметил, как от его слов по лицу Гарри пробежала тень.

— Тогда я подготовлю всё необходимое, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Если хочешь, я могу подать заявление о юридической эмансипации тебя от родителей. У нас есть волшебники, которые могут помочь провести эту процедуру.

— Это было бы здорово, — произнёс Драко, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Гарри.

— Что ж, у нас сегодня много дел, не так ли? — резко сменив тон на весёлый, сказал Дамблдор. — Драко, я могу попросить Бидди упаковать твои вещи, чтобы тебе не пришлось самому идти в подземелья Слизерина.

— Хорошо… то есть, спасибо, сэр.

— И Гарри, мне очень жаль, но есть один вопрос, который я должен обсудить с Драко наедине.

Поттер резко вскинул голову, глаза из-под очков пылали яростью.

— Конечно. Увидимся позже, — прорычал он и, не оглянувшись, вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Уход Гарри был настолько внезапным, что Драко показалось, будто этой самой дверью Поттер хлопнул его по голове.

— Гарри! — Драко окликнул его, уже зная, что тот не зайдёт обратно. Фоукс грустно заухал на весь кабинет. — Что с ним случилось? Профессор, мне, наверное, стоит пойти…

— Пока нет, Драко. Дай Гарри немного времени. И мне правда нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой, прежде чем ты пойдёшь на его поиски.

— Да, сэр? — Драко заставил себя усесться обратно, развернувшись лицом к директору.

— Во-первых, я бы хотел знать, хочешь ли ты, чтобы мы связались с твоей матерью.

Драко чуть не задохнулся, как от удара под рёбра.

— Моя мать мертва.

Дамблдор лишь на мгновение выглядел удивлённым, но затем покачал головой.

— Могу заверить тебя, что она жива. Профессор Снейп видел её всего три дня назад в поместье Малфоев.

Драко был ошеломлён, сидя с открытым ртом и осознавая, что только что сказал директор.

— Снейп был в поместье? Он правда видел её? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

— Он действительно там был, твоя мать жива. Видишь ли, как я уже сказал Гарри, Волдеморт исчез. Как ты знаешь, в ночь затмения у него не всё шло гладко. По словам профессора Снейпа, его тело не выдержало и за несколько мгновений до того, как затмение завершилось, его унесли двое преданных последователей. Пожиратели Смерти разбежались, и мы не знаем, какой сейчас у них план, поскольку профессор Снейп не следил ни за одним из них. Он отправился в ваше поместье, чтобы справиться о вашем с Гарри положении на тот момент и сразу же доложить мне. Теперь он может использовать своё общение с твоими родителями, чтобы поддерживать видимость преданности Волдеморту.

— Но ведь он действительно верен Тёмному Лорду!

Дамблдор лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Теперь, когда твоё здоровье практически в норме, почему бы тебе самому не спросить его?

Новая информация лилась рекой, и Драко медленно покачал головой.

— Это уж слишком… чёрт возьми. Но… что с моей матерью? Я думал… Сами-Знаете-Кто сказал мне, что она мертва! Я видел её мертвой!

— Я подозреваю, — Дамблдор сочувственно положил руку Драко на плечо, — что Волдеморт показал тебе картину мёртвого тела твоей матери для запугивания. И я надеюсь, Гарри успел тебе рассказать, что Волдеморт поистине искусен в создании иллюзий. Лорд Волдеморт пока что не убил никого, кто мог бы ему пригодиться в будущем. Пока ты вне зоны его досягаемости, твоя мать может быть ему полезна. Он не стал бы убивать её без причины. Наши шпионы видели её всего два дня назад, и она вполне жива.

— А… мой отец?

— Тоже.

У Драко возникло стойкое ощущение, что прямо сейчас с его шеи срезали петлю и осторожно спустили со скользкого стула. Драко откинулся обратно на подушки, тяжело вздыхая.

— Драко?

— Я удивлён, вот и всё. Просто… рад. Может, меня там больше и видеть не хотят, но я никогда не желал зла никому из них.

— Да, знаю, — Дамблдор мягко похлопал его по руке. — Но я всё ещё жду от тебя ответ: хотел бы ты, чтобы мы связались с твоей матерью? Пусть она и жена Пожирателя Смерти, но сама не носит Тёмную Метку. Пока она жива и не находится под контролем людей Лорда Волдеморта, однако она в опасности, потому что её могут использовать в качестве рычага давления на тебя, и в результате ты подвергнешься ещё большему риску. Но мы можем защитить её и предложить убежище, если пожелаешь.

Драко задумался на мгновение, затем закрыл глаза. Он представил свою мать. Нарцисса Малфой: гордая, сильная, закрытая. Женщина из древнего рода чистокровных волшебников, жена могущественного чистокровного человека, гордящаяся всей своей длинной родословной и запутанной биографией. Нарцисса Малфой: мать сына-предателя. Конечно, она любила его, но такое близкое предательство точно не входило в её планы, а только подвергло излишней опасности. Если он позволит ей просто отречься от него, она сможет продолжить свою жизнь, а он просто уйдёт. А потом, когда всё закончится, возможно, Драко мог бы её найти. Если же Дамблдор предоставит ей защиту прямо сейчас, она станет беженкой. Ей будет стыдно. Ей придётся признать тот факт, что она родила предателя крови. Для такой, как Нарцисса Малфой, это не подходит.

— Оставьте её, — наконец сказал Драко и открыл глаза. — Так будет лучше. Она никогда не уйдёт от моего отца, а он никогда не захочет переменить сторону. Я уверен, вы бы не захотели себе в союзники Люциуса Малфоя.

Дамблдору, похоже, не понравился его ответ. Он практически был готов предложить ещё один аргумент, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Как пожелаешь. А теперь… я хочу обсудить твоё чудесное исцеление Гарри в лазарете.

Драко какое-то время сидел неподвижно, а затем уставился на носки своей обуви.

— Что тут обсуждать? Это уже случилось.

— Я знаю, что это не первый раз, когда ты исцелил Гарри подобным образом.

— Откуда? — Драко вскинул голову.

— Гарри разрешил использовать на нём легилименцию, — легко сказал Дамблдор. — Это, конечно, было не то воспоминание, о котором мне следовало знать, но оно находилось в тесной связи с воспоминаниями, которые мне требовались.

Драко неловко поёрзал на стуле. У него внезапно возникло ощущение, что Дамблдор видел все события, которые произошли за те три недели, которые он и Гарри были вдали от школы, и вряд ли Драко понравилось такое откровение.

— Итак… исцеление. Что там насчёт него?

— Я думаю, — Дамблдор склонил голову. — Что в первый раз было простое беспалочковое исцеление.

— Простое! Чтобы вы знали, Гарри сломал как минимум четыре ребра, вероятно, было внутреннее кровотечение…

— Драко, я не сказал, что исцеление не было впечатляющим, — Дамблдор примирительно поднял руки. — И я не стал бы умалять то, что ты сделал. Я хочу объяснить тебе, что ты не совершил ничего из того, что не было сделано раньше. Многое было даже хорошо задокументировано. Например, случаи, когда ведьмы спасали своих детей таким способом, или…

— Да, я знаю, я знаю. Такое уже бывало… э-э… сэр.

— На самом деле, — Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на него поверх очков, — то, чего ни разу никто не делал — по крайней мере, на моей памяти — это то более сложное исцеление, которое ты провёл прошлой ночью.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Драко выпрямился.

— Гарри принял яд, имеющий как физическую, так и магическую природу. В сравнении с ним, да, несколько сломанных костей — очень простые для лечения травмы. Яд, который выпил Гарри, нанёс серьёзный ущерб не только его телу, но также его магии. Магия же намного хуже поддаётся лечению, нежели сломанные кости. Не каждый профессиональный целитель возьмётся за такой случай. Кроме того, в известных задокументированных случаях беспалочковое исцеление было чаще всего спонтанным и отчаянным, а твои действия в палате были преднамеренными. Как правильно заметила мадам Помфри, ты не колдомедик, так что, судя по всему, никакого логического объяснения твоей магии нет. Кроме одного. Вероятно, большое значение имел яд, который принял Гарри. Он был разработан для того, чтобы связать вас вместе… как зелье Затмения Души, впрочем. Я предположил, что из-за того, что вы на тот момент всё ещё были связаны, твоя попытка исцеления была многократно усилена этой магией.

Пытаясь осознать услышанное, Драко ухватился за самую понятную для него часть:

— Мы были связаны?

— Временно, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Сотворённая тобой магия была очень сложной, а учитывая ещё и то, что мы смешали два зелья и использовали их не совсем по своему назначению, я сомневаюсь, что мы когда-нибудь точно узнаем, что позволило тебе это сделать.

— Мне нужно было спасти его. Разве этого не достаточно?

— Вполне может быть, Драко, — сказал Дамблдор. — И, конечно, ты не добился бы такого успеха, если бы твоё желание спасти его не было бы таким сильным. Однако, ради твоей же собственной безопасности и безопасности Гарри, я хотел бы увидеть, были ли эти узы разорваны.

— Разорваны?

— Несомненно. Они не были созданы для постоянного существования, но в случае экспериментальной магии может случиться всё что угодно, — Дамблдор вытащил палочку. — С твоего разрешения, я хотел бы тебя осмотреть.

— Почему вы не проверили Гарри? — раздражённо спросил Драко.

— Мне хватит только одного из вас, чтобы удостовериться в своей теории, — вздохнул директор. — Но Гарри выглядел очень взволнованным. Я пришёл к выводу, что если я решусь проверить его, это только сильнее обеспокоит его.

Драко изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить с кресла.

— То есть вы считаете, что он не разнервничался, когда вы сказали ему выйти?

— Что ж, я решил, что, возможно, ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал о твоей матери.

— Всё, что вы можете сказать мне, вы можете озвучить перед Гарри, — Драко нахмурился. — Именно об этом он и говорил — люди ничего ему не рассказывают. Так что поторопитесь и проверьте меня. Мне нужно время на сборы.

Дамблдор ничего не сказал, взмахнув палочкой в сторону Драко. Мягкое жёлтое сияние обвило сначала макушку Драко, потом медленно окутало его тело и исчезло.

— И?.. — спросил Драко.

— Связь расторгнута.

Драко не был уверен, доволен он этим или нет, но он изобразил свой лучший безразличный вид, когда встал и развернулся к двери.

— Тогда я свободен?

— Ты можешь идти, но, Драко…

— Что? — выплюнул он.

— Я должен сказать тебе, что, хотя я допустил много ошибок…

Драко фыркнул.

— …Меня больше всего всегда волновали ученики Хогвартса. Это касается и Гарри, и тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я знаю, насколько опасна ситуация, в которой вы оказались.

— Что ж, _сэр_ , значит, теперь двое из нас знают об этом, не так ли?

— Драко, — Дамблдор терпеливо улыбнулся. — Я понимаю все твои прошлые предубеждения на мой счёт, но, кажется, сейчас мы сражаемся на одной стороне.

— Так и знал, что именно это вы и скажете, — Драко резко развернулся, скрещивая руки на груди. — Даже с Гарри об этом уже поговорил… ну… до затмения. Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. Не собираюсь сражаться за вас. Вообще ни за кого не собираюсь сражаться.

— Тебе _придётся_ бороться, Драко, — Дамблдор тяжело облокотился о стол. — Вне зависимости от того, готов ты к этому или нет. Думаю, мне не нужно перечислять причины, по которым именно тебе предстоит трудная борьба. Ты уже борешься. Может, ты и не хочешь сражаться за меня, да я того и не прошу… но будешь ли ты сражаться за Гарри?

Драко открыл рот раньше, чем понял, что ему нечего сказать. Конечно, он будет сражаться за Гарри. Без вопросов. Он уже принял один бой на его стороне.

— Что ж, — Дамблдор понимающе кивнул. — Теперь ты точно понял, что уже ведёшь борьбу.

Смысл слов Дамблдора выбил землю из-под ног, внезапно в комнате стало слишком душно для таких разговоров.

— Я не хочу бороться, — сказал Драко снова еле слышно.

— Как и Гарри. Он несёт этот груз ещё с младенчества. И тем не менее, у него был выбор. Он мог бы избежать того, что с ним происходит, если бы захотел, конечно, но он остался. Если ты совсем не хочешь сражаться, то… Гарри продолжит этот путь, но уже без тебя. Однако стоит помнить, что ты уходишь не только от битвы, но и от самого Гарри.

Драко почувствовал, как краска схлынула с его лица. Дамблдор внешне оставался спокойным, но его слова слишком больно резали по живому.

— Мы приложим все силы, чтобы защитить тебя, вне зависимости от того, какой путь ты выберешь. Я клянусь тебе. Но хочу, чтобы ты задал один вопрос самому себе: когда придёт время, встанешь ли по одну руку с Гарри?

Драко уставился на стену за спиной директора. Слова словно застряли где-то в горле. Он ничего не мог сказать. Не сейчас. Только не Дамблдору.

— Мне нужно идти, — прохрипел Драко.

— Иди. Напоминаю, что будет прекрасно, если про твоё пробуждение никто в школе не узнает.

— Чёрт! — Драко стоило почти всех оставшихся сил не скривиться от правоты директора. — Никто, наверное, ещё не проснулся, — он взглянул на аккуратные часы на стене. — Но это дело времени. Проклятье…

— Прежде, чем ты ещё раз продемонстрируешь свою литературную мощь, Драко, позволь мне сказать, что Гарри, кажется, забыл у меня свою сумку, с которой он не расставался с самого прибытия, — он показал пальцем на пыльный мешок, лежавший около кресла, в котором сидел Гарри. — Предполагаю, что ты можешь найти там что-нибудь полезное. Уверен, Гарри бы не был против.

Драко с удивлением посмотрел на Дамблдора, подхватывая сумку уже на пути к выходу.

— Я надеюсь, в скором времени твои вещи уже будут собраны, — крикнул Дамблдор ему вслед. — Как только будешь готов, пожалуйста, возвращайся в мой кабинет. Пароль — Ананас.

 _«Ананас?»_ — подумал Драко, закрывая дверь.

Было непривычно использовать мантию-невидимку без разрешения Гарри. Но стоило небольшой группе шестикурсников из Когтеврана пройти мимо, Драко уже более благосклонно отнёсся к неожиданной помощи Гарри. Он чувствовал, что ему нужно срочно увидеться с Гарри, но он понятия не имел, куда тот мог пойти. В Гриффиндорскую башню? Возможно, хотя Драко в этом сильно сомневался. Завтрак? Скорее всего, нет. Малфой отбросил эту мысль, он найдёт Гарри перед отъездом. Но пока Драко должен был увидеться ещё кое с кем.

Он быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице, незаметно проскочил через главный вход к спуску в подземелья. Прошмыгнув за поворот, ведущий к спальням Слизерина, Драко направился прямиком к классу зелий, рядом с которым находилась и комната декана его факультета.

Драко старался тихонько постучать в дверь Снейпа, но звук глухим эхом разнёсся по коридору. Над дверью хихикнула отвратительная маленькая горгулья.

— Чего ты хочешь, мальчик-невидимка?

_«Проклятье, эта штука и правда всё видит. Я считал, что это просто байки. Катись к чертям.»_

— Мне нужно увидеть профессора Снейпа.

— О, тебе нужно увидеть профессора Снейпа, да? — сказала она певучим, напоминающим Пивза, голосом.

— Может ты уже его позовёшь? — прошипел Драко.

— Прямо сейчас, ваше высочество. Один невидимый Малфой желает видеть уважаемого Северуса Снейпа, бога подземелий, — статуя замерла, и Драко понял, что маленький сторож переместился в одну из горгулий в комнате Снейпа. Мгновение спустя дверь открылась, и на пороге появился растрёпанный Мастер зелий. Он резко вытянул руку, ухватил Драко за плечо и втащил внутрь.

Снейп сдёрнул со слизеринца мантию-невидимку, мрачно зыркнув на него. На мгновение Драко подумал, не совершил ли он самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

_«Мерлин! Что, если он действительно до сих пор предан Тёмному Лорду? Я не доверяю Дамблдору, так почему же поверил в его мнение насчёт Снейпа?»_

Драко оглянулся через плечо на дверь, продумывая план побега, но Снейп вдруг схватил его за рукав. В порыве паники Драко вскинул свободную руку и крикнул:

— Нет! Отпусти меня!

Но хватка профессора даже не ослабла.

— Успокойся! — прорычал он. — Хочешь, чтобы каждый в подземельях услышал твой визг? О чём ты вообще думал, придя сюда? Ты идиот?

— Я… э… — Драко на мгновение запнулся, не зная, что и думать.

— Профессор Дамблдор не спал всю ночь, как и я, беспокоясь о твоей безопасности, и теперь ты рискнул всем, решив прогуляться по подземельям? — Снейп наконец отпустил его руку. — Зачем ты пришёл?

— Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой, — сказал Драко, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Дамблдор сказал… он сказал спросить тебя, если я не верю, что это правда… о твоей преданности ему… и о моей матери… но…

— Драко, — спокойно сказал Снейп. — Не думал, что мне нужно будет объяснять тебе, насколько это было глупо. Ты ничему не научился на Слизерине? Спасение собственной жизни имеет первостепенную значимость! Что, если бы Дамблдор был неправ, и я бы решил сдать тебя Тёмному Лорду?

— Э… У меня были бы большие проблемы?

Снейп нахмурился, повернулся и прошёл в угол гостиной, усевшись перед камином. Опустившись в своё кресло, он пальцем показал Драко устраиваться в соседнее.

— Ты пришёл поговорить, так начинай.

— Мне нужно знать… — Драко с неохотой сел в кресло. Кажется, сидение было довольно мягким, но Драко этого словно и не заметил. — Моя мать правда жива?

— Жива, — сказал Снейп, ничего не уточняя.

— И… — Драко потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не ёрзать в кресле. — Мне нужно знать, действительно ли ты верен Дамблдору, — сказал он как можно спокойнее. — Я всегда думал… ну… что Дамблдор был просто дураком из-за того, что доверял тебе.

Снейп не отвечал с минуту, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок.

— Доверие — поступок глупцов. А верность — нет.

— Я не понимаю, — Драко нахмурился.

— Я не ожидал, что ты поймёшь, хотя это был бы приятный сюрприз, — Снейп опёрся на подлокотник кресла. — Для доверия не нужны причины, Драко. Его дают свободно и часто безответственно. Верность — это гораздо более глубокая форма доверия, ею нельзя удостаивать тех, кто её не заслуживает. Никогда. Скажи мне, Драко, почему ты покинул Тёмного Лорда?

Драко бросило в холодный пот. Снейп всё ещё точно не ответил на его вопрос. Но они были знакомы уже много лет. Если бы Снейп собирался сдать его, он бы уже что-нибудь выкинул.

— Это просто казалось… неправильным. Служить ему.

— Ты испугался?

— Нет! — запротестовал Драко, но пронзительный взгляд Снейпа заставил его вздрогнуть. — Хорошо, да, мне было страшно. Но не только из-за этого.

— Не только. Я прекрасно знаю, что с тобой происходило и происходит. Ты не просто отказался от прежней жизни, ты, можно сказать, нашёл новый смысл.

Щёки Драко вспыхнули, а Снейп, будто в подтверждение своих слов, медленно кивнул.

— Спроси себя, Драко, зачем человеку менять сторону? Или, точнее, зачем слизеринцу это делать?

— Слизеринец будет предан тому, — помедлив, ответил Драко, — кто обладает наибольшей властью.

— Совершенно верно, Драко. Однако по-настоящему умный слизеринец понимает, что сама по себе власть очень мало значит. Победителем в этой войне будет не тот, у кого больше власти. Это будет тот, у кого…

— …больше силы, — закончил за него Драко, чувствуя, как сердце ускорило ритм. — У власти нет верности… нет глубины… Клянусь Мерлином…

Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Ты удивляешь меня, Драко. Где ты услышал это мудрое изречение?

— Ты никогда не поверишь, если я скажу, — Драко мрачно посмотрел на него.

— В самом деле? — спросил Снейп тоном, не требующим ответа. — Тем не менее, отказаться служить Тёмному Лорду — это одно. А бросить свою жизнь и будущее на произвол судьбы ради кого-то — совсем другое дело.

Драко казалось, что Снейп сейчас прожжёт взглядом дыру в его черепе. Он попытался вспомнить те крохи об окклюменции, что знал, но он слишком устал от испытаний прошлой ночи, и голова плохо слушалась. Драко осторожно поднял взгляд, схлестнувшись с глазами Снейпа, и попытался перевести разговор к своему вопросу.

— Так… почему ты верен Дамблдору?

— Думаю, это мне следует спросить тебя, почему ты отказался от всего ради Поттера.

Всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Снейпа, Драко понял, что профессор полностью контролировал их диалог, и Малфой ничего не мог с этим поделать. Снейп не ответит ни на какие вопросы, пока не захочет. Драко вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Я видел, насколько он силён, когда он столкнулся с Сам-Знаешь-Кем. Он был безоружен и загнан в угол, но он даже не вздрогнул. Я и то боялся Сам-Знаешь-Кого, когда думал, что был предан ему. Но потом… У меня должен был состояться личный разговор с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, и к тому времени я… уже колебался.

— Очень опасно колебаться в своей преданности при встрече с Тёмным Лордом. Он как никто другой требует абсолютной верности.

— Знаю, — содрогнувшись, сказал Драко. — И тогда я тоже это знал. Я подумал, что, может быть, я смогу очистить свой разум или попытаться защитить его, но я был слишком истощён и слишком… ну…

— Зациклен на своем пленном?

— Мы разговаривали несколько дней подряд! Чего ты ожидал? И он оказался совсем не таким, каким я его себе представлял.

— О, и каков же он? — Снейп весело вскинул голову.

— Он оказался лучше, — категорично сказал Драко.

— Интересно, — мягко сказал Снейп. — Итак, что случилось? Почему ты твёрдо поддержал Гарри Поттера ещё до того, как вы покинули темницы Тёмного Лорда? И не делай такое удивлённое лицо. Ты ушёл с Поттером, потому что уже переменил сторону.

— Ты говоришь словами Петтигрю! — Драко не мог этому не удивиться.

— И правда. Он мне это говорил, но я не нуждался во мнении этого грызуна, когда и сам уже всё знал.

 _«Одни сюрпризы, »_ — подумал Драко. — Когда ты его видел? — спросил он уже вслух.

— Вчера поздно вечером, мельком, но сейчас это неважно. Я задал тебе вопрос и ожидаю ответа.

— Гарри помог мне, — Драко сжал губы, вздохнул и уставился на узор на коврике Снейпа. — Все остальные хотели только проверить меня, но Гарри… он знал, с чем я столкнусь, когда я встречусь с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, поэтому он помог мне. Он меня разозлил… достаточно, чтобы я мог скрыть свой страх и нерешительность за злобой на него. Вспоминая это теперь, я понимаю, как и зачем он это делал. Я сначала даже не понял, что он сотворил, пока не поднялся по лестнице в зал с Тёмным Лордом. Думаю, он спас мне жизнь той ночью.

Драко поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп отреагировал, но выражение лица Северуса оставалось совершенно нейтральным, поэтому Драко продолжил:

— Ему не нужно было помогать мне… он был моим пленником… но он всё равно это сделал. Я не мог понять, почему кто-то помогал мне, когда в этом не было необходимости, но когда это произошло, оно внезапно обрело смысл. А потом, когда я наконец встретился с Сам-Знаешь-Кем всё, что Гарри говорил… о страхе, контроле, рабстве… — он сделал паузу, ухмыляясь, — …власти и силе.

— Поттер тебе это рассказал? — глаза Снейпа почти незаметно расширились. — Ты был прав. Я не могу поверить в это.

Ухмылка Драко превратилась в печальную улыбку, а затем и вовсе исчезла.

— Я встретился с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, и тогда-то я поверил Гарри, каждому его слову, сказанному мне. Он был прав. Я понял, кто был сильнее. Я знал, чего хочу. И я знал, что Гарри дал мне то, чего у меня никогда раньше не было, — Драко глубоко вздохнул. — Выбор.

— Итак, ты сделал этот выбор.

— Да.

Затем Снейп сделал то, что Драко видел от него меньше полудюжины раз в своей жизни. Он улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

Драко сидел, ошеломлённый. Снейп же встал, прошёл через комнату к своему столу, вытащил кусок пергамента из стопки книг и возвратился в кресло.

— Надеюсь, ты узнаёшь это?

Он протянул его Драко, и тот сумел разглядеть нарисованную им схему Затмения Души и его же контрпроклятия.

— Конечно, узнаю.

Снейп кивнул.

— Мне понадобилась твоя диаграмма заклинаний для приготовления зелья, которое выпил Поттер вчера вечером. Твои навыки построения диаграмм нуждаются в доработке, Драко, как и твои знания алфавита Огам, но отложим это на другой раз. Прежде чем я приступил к своей работе, было довольно трудно не заметить почти целиком исписанный лист на обороте пергамента. Дело рук Поттера, не так ли?

— Он написал записку, — сказал Драко. — На случай, если он не выживет… он хотел, чтобы я вернул её как доказательство того, что я не убивал его… или позволил ему умереть намеренно.

— Ты не читал её, — Снейп нахмурился.

Драко покачал головой.

— Я сказал себе, что прочитаю её, если понадобится. Если бы я прочитал её тогда, то словно признал бы, что он погибнет.

— Небольшой совет, Драко: если у тебя когда-нибудь будет возможность что-то прочитать, делай это немедленно. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе понадобится эта информация. Вот поэтому я взял на себя ответственность прочитать её.

Снейп выглядел даже почти довольным, чуть покачивая бумажку в воздухе.

— Что там написано? — спросил Драко, протягивая руку, но Снейп отдернул пергамент.

— Прежде чем отдать это тебе, я хочу кое о чём тебе напомнить. Тогда как Тёмный Лорд требует полного подчинения, полной самоотдачи в обмен на власть, вторая сторона и верность к ней потребует такой же отдачи, если не больше. Не бери на себя обязательства, которые не сможешь выполнить.

— Я пообещал Гарри в ночь нашего побега, что верну его домой, — сказал Драко и встал. — Верну его домой, что бы ни случилось. Я обещал, и я это сделал. Пообещал, что не оставлю его, и я не оставил. Даже пообещал, что… если станет казаться, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто победит… я… я… Мерлин, я всё ещё не могу этого сказать.

— Ты обещал, что убьёшь его, не позволив Тёмному Лорду одержать верх? — Снейп не выглядел удивлённым.

— Да, — Драко опустил голову.

— Ты бы сделал это?

— Я бы предпочёл умереть сам. Но мне не пришлось убивать его, чтобы мы победили, так что… это уже не важно, да?

— Не глупи, это ещё как важно. Посмотри на меня, Драко. А теперь скажи мне, ты смог бы убить его?

Драко поднял глаза, не проронив ни слова.

— Отвечай, Драко. Из верности к Гарри, ты мог бы выполнить своё обещание, убив его?

Малфой ощутил, как судорожно сжалось горло. Лишь минуту спустя он смог хрипло выдавить:

— Да.

Снейп удовлетворённо кивнул и протянул пергамент.

— Значит, ты его заслужил.

Драко осторожно взял бумагу, переворачивая. Ему поначалу показалось, что записка написана немного сумбурно, но потом до Драко дошло, что у Гарри не было времени, чтобы обернуть мысли в литературный язык. Какими бы прямыми ни были выражения, по мере того, как Драко читал, на его глаза наворачивались слёзы. Да, у Снейпа на виду, но это сейчас было неважно. Наконец дочитав, Драко медленно выдохнул и поднял глаза.

— Мне нужно найти его.

— Даже с мантией тебе будет сложно попасть в Гриффиндорскую башню.

— Не думаю, что он там… подожди, у меня есть идея.

— Идея? Как необычно.

Драко раздражённо посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, где он прятался в прошлом году… где тренировался вместе с кружком фанатов Дамблдора. Он может быть там.

— Тогда, — Снейп кивнул, — если ты знаешь, где он может быть, и если у тебя больше не осталось вопросов по таким… — профессор подбирал подходящее слово, — …юношеским проблемам, которые ты бы хотел обсудить со мной, то я буду признателен, если ты позволишь мне поспать хотя бы час перед тем, как начнётся урок у пуффендуйцев и когтевранцев с третьего курса. Для них моё возвращение станет неожиданностью. Даже несмотря на моё переутомление, я хочу посмотреть на их вытянутые лица.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо за уделённое время.

— Пожалуйста. И Драко…

— Да?

— Ты собираешься пойти по очень трудному пути, после него ваш поход через северный лес покажется тебе приятной летней прогулкой. Но знай… ты будешь не один.

Драко прижал пергамент к груди.

— Знаю, — не сказав больше ни слова, он набросил на себя мантию-невидимку и вышел. Стоило ему шагнуть за порог, как он понял, что Снейп так и не сказал ему, на чьей он стороне. Смышлёный подлец.

***

Гарри вошёл в Выручай-комнату, выглядящую почти так же, когда они были здесь с Роном и Гермионой, разве что вместо мягких кресел стоял один неширокий плюшевый диван. Выглядел он вполне удобно. Но вместо того, чтобы блаженно растянуться на нём, Гарри улёгся на подлокотник, сунув руки под голову, и подумал, каким же пустым и холодным казалось сейчас место рядом с ним.

_Я мелочен. Конечно, нам нужно отправить Драко в безопасное место. Если он останется здесь, ему грозит нешуточная опасность, я не допущу того, чтобы он пострадал! Но почему, чёрт возьми, так грустно из-за этого?_

Гарри спрыгнул с дивана и стал расхаживать по комнате из угла в угол, проминая дорожку на мягком и ворсистом ковре.

_Конечно, проведя с человеком столько времени бок о бок, невозможно не привязаться, но неужели всё зашло настолько далеко, что я не хочу, чтобы он уходил? Всего за несколько недель? И почему, чёрт побери, мне потребовалось почти потерять его, чтобы понять всё? Что, если бы мы не спасли его? Ну уж нет. Я не буду об этом думать. Но… я его всё равно теряю!_

_Он уходит. И, проклятье, он же знает, как я буду по нему скучать. Ну, я надеюсь, что он знает. Как он может не знать? И как он может так легко уйти? Его это даже не беспокоит! Он просто сказал, что пойдёт… вот так. Разве он не помнит, что случилось прошлой ночью? Я же ему нравлюсь… но…_

Гарри схватил подушку с дивана, сжав её в ладонях, и продолжил измерять шагом комнату. Он был так зол и расстроен. Всё было слишком хорошо, но одновременно с тем и невероятно плохо. Они оба были живы, они оба были здоровы, но Драко нужно было уезжать. Он умудрился влюбиться в Драко, и эти чувства обрели такой большой смысл, но в то же время казалось, что они были совсем ни к чему. И теперь, когда Гарри вернулся в родную школу, покинул их с Драко изолированный мир, в голову вернулся здравый смысл.

_Наверное, он сомневается. Может быть, теперь, когда всё кончено, он считает, что это была глупая затея. Теперь, когда мы вернулись и всё стало по-другому, ему нужно разобраться — нам нужно разобраться со всём… может быть, он передумал. И ведь, скорее всего, он прав. Сколько проблем у нас появится из-за этого всего? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… почему я? Почему он? И почему это заняло так много времени?_

_Он парень. Он Драко Мал… Он Драко, и он парень. Конечно, я о таком даже не думал. Это ведь просто невероятно… да? У меня не было причин, чтобы размышлять о таком…_

Все странные разговоры, которые он вёл с Драко о девушках и любовных увлечениях, всплыли в памяти, и Гарри пришлось несколько раз ударить стену подушкой, чтобы снять раздражение от понимания, скольких очевидных вещей он просто не замечал.

_Да, он Драко. Да, он парень. А ещё у него серые глаза._

Всё, что Гарри мог сделать, это не дать себе удариться головой о стену на манер подушки.

_Конечно, я знал, что происходит… между нами. Я знал это! А теперь он уходит._

С животным рыком Гарри швырнул подушку на диван, она отскочила от упругой спинки и приземлилась на пол. Почему-то от этого ему стало только хуже, он поднял её, сминая снова.

_Почему я вёл себя как последний осёл сегодня утром? Зачем я сбежал? То, что я буду скучать по нему, выглядит и звучит как жалкое оправдание. Мы пытаемся защитить его, но почему я захотел того, чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ему приходится уходить? Какой я друг после такого?_

Он продолжал мерить комнату шагами.

_Друг, который хочет быть кем-то большим, чем просто другом._

Несколько минут Гарри мысленно пинал себя за свою явную глупость.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Драко, но вместо того, чтобы поддержать или, по крайней мере, подождать его внизу около кабинета Дамблдора, он сбежал, как настоящий гриффиндурок, а теперь дулся. Кроме того, он понятия не имел, что хочет ему сказать. «Прощай»? «До скорого»? «Помнишь тот поцелуй на грани жизни и смерти? Было очень приятно, а тебе?» Всё звучало как-то неправильно, а теперь Гарри хотел сказать только одно — «не уходи!»

Он должен был рассказать Драко о своих чувствах. Он ещё никогда и ни с кем не говорил о подобных вещах. В том сне, видении или чем бы оно ни было, то, что они с Драко испытали на пороге смерти, это не был реальный, физический мир. Отчаявшись спасти жизнь Драко, он смог признаться во всём без колебаний. И он был серьёзен в каждом своём слове. Но сейчас…

_Я уже сказал ему, что чувствую, но вряд ли это можно считать за настоящее признание. Тогда это было просто необходимо, он знает, что я бы сказал всё что угодно. Но я был искренен! А что теперь? Смогу ли я сказать это ему в лицо? Смогу или не смогу — я должен сказать ему это, прежде чем он уйдёт. Не хочу, чтобы он уходил. Почему так скоро? Почему? Почему я? Почему мы?_

Гарри вспоминал последние две недели. Если приложить достаточно усилий, он даже смог бы почувствовать спиной тепло спины Драко рядом с собой, когда они устраивались на ночь. Мог бы почувствовать то, как крепко сжимал его ладонь Драко, когда они переходили через отвесные горы и перелазили через поваленные деревья. Он почти слышал его смех — в основном над ним самим, конечно — и то, как менялся его голос, когда он говорил о вещах, которые ему нравились. Гарри почти видел его ухмылку и нахальные искорки в глазах, когда Драко вытаскивал Гарри из кучи листьев.

Он мог просто протянуть руку, пригладить гусиную кожу на руках и открытом торсе Драко, когда они заходили в реку. Он вспоминал теплоту кожи, контрастирующую с холодной водой. Помнил обмякшее тело Драко, которое он крепко сжимал в своих руках, пока, спотыкаясь, шёл остаток пути обратно в Хогвартс.

Он не хотел отпускать его. Никогда.

Но у него не было выбора.

Гарри остановился, словно выдохшаяся заводная игрушка, рухнул на диван, зарывшись лицом в подушку, которую всё ещё держал в руках. Он не плакал, только время от времени дрожа от своих чувств и эмоций. Он не услышал, когда открылась дверь, лишь почувствовал, крупно вздрагивая, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри, это всего лишь я, — сказал воздух. Мантия-невидимка упала к ногам, и Драко оказался стоящим напротив него с очень мрачным видом.

Гарри быстро поправил очки на носу, не в силах полностью скрыть шок от неожиданного появления Малфоя.

— Э… привет, Драко. Ну что… э-э… Дамблдор сказал что-нибудь интересное? — спросил он, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно.

Драко ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он смотрел на Гарри так прожигающе искренне, но в то же время нежно, что Гарри даже подумал, может ли Драко видеть его насквозь.

— Драко?

— Почему ты сбежал, Гарри?

— Я… э… — чувствуя себя нашкодившим ребёнком, Гарри съёжился. — Я был немного удивлён, что тебе так скоро нужно будет уехать.

— Я тоже. Но ты вёл себя странно с самого утра, с самого пробуждения.

Гарри пришлось отвернуться.

— Я был сонным, — Гарри отвернулся. — Не было настроения на разговоры.

— Ты не выглядел сонным, — продолжал Драко. — Ты меня избегал.

— Нет! — запротестовал было Гарри, но Драко взглянул на него так пронзительно, что он снова поник. — Ну ладно, я не спал большую часть ночи, потому что слишком много думал.

— Но мадам Помфри должна была дать тебе зелье сна без сновидений!

— Она и дала, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Даже проследила за тем, чтобы я хотя бы начал его пить. Но я выпил ровно столько, чтобы она отстала, остальное я вылил. Я проснулся посреди ночи и не мог перестать думать. Ну, я не особо и хотел переставать.

— Погоди… — Драко удивился. — Так ты, получается, слышал, как я разговаривал с Дамблдором?

Гарри смущённо кивнул. Он почти ожидал, что Драко будет сердиться, но тот лишь погрустнел.

— Так ты уже знал, что мне нужно уехать, когда я тебя «разбудил»?

Гарри снова кивнул, чувствуя, как краснеет.

Драко вздохнул, откидываясь на диван:

— Моя мать жива.

Теперь настала очередь Гарри удивляться.

— Жива?

— Да. И отец тоже. Ты был прав. Сам-Знаешь-Кто просто морочил мне голову. Но, с другой стороны, ты всегда прав, когда дело доходит до него.

— Не всегда, — нерешительно сказал Гарри. — Так значит, твои родители живы. Это же хорошо, правда?

— Ну, конечно, хорошо, — Драко скривился с непонятным выражением. — Но это всё усложняет.

— Усложняет?

— Кажется, я слышу эхо, — Драко улыбнулся. — И да. Усложняет. Я уже говорил тебе… я всё ещё люблю своих родителей. Возможно, у нас не было тёплых взаимоотношений, но я всё ещё люблю их. Раньше… я думал, они мертвы… я мог бы просто начать новую жизнь. Ничто бы меня не остановило.

— Ты ведь не думаешь о возвращении? — сердце Гарри пропустило удар.

— Вопреки всему, что я натворил в последнее время, — Драко удручённо вздохнул, — веришь или нет, но я бы _не хотел умирать_. Если я вернусь… ну, давай просто сойдёмся на том, что моя ожидаемая продолжительность жизни в слизеринской спальне была бы намного выше, чем в подземельях Малфой-мэнора.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— Просто… — странная полуулыбка вернулась на губы Драко. — Я буду волноваться о них, понимаешь. К тому же, мне придётся всю оставшуюся жизнь задаваться вопросом, что они думают обо мне, скучают ли по мне и что произошло бы, если бы я остался. Я уже выбрал свой путь, Гарри. Даже когда я не знал, вернёмся ли мы живыми, я был готов придерживаться какого-никакого плана. Я сделал свой выбор… ты хотел, чтобы я его принял… а теперь взгляни на нас. Мы сделали это. Мы живы. Это всё, на что мы могли надеяться в самом начале — и это превзошло все мои ожидания. И теперь, когда мы вернулись, я никак не могу изменить свою цель.

— Так… в чём же сложность? — спросил Гарри, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Это… эмоционально тяжело. Даже когда выбор уже сделан, и даже если ты доволен этим выбором, нелегко отказаться от одной вещи, которую любишь, ради какой-то другой. Или, если конкретнее, отказаться от одного человека, которого любишь, ради другого.

Сердце Гарри снова ёкнуло, но уже не от страха.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил он.

Драко покачал головой и уклонился от вопроса.

— О чём ты думал прошлой ночью, когда тебе нужно было поспать?

— Я… думал о тебе, — сказал Гарри дрогнувшим голосом. Он неожиданно почувствовал слишком резкий прилив энергии, чтобы оставаться сидеть на месте. Поттер встал и снова начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Я так много думал о времени, которое мы провели вместе, и о том, как оно, по всей видимости, подошло к концу. Я знал, что Дамблдор попытается отослать тебя. Ещё до того, как он появился сегодня утром в палате, я уже знал, что это должно случиться. Конечно, он прав. Я не должен даже думать о том, чтобы ты остался здесь… но похоже, мы вместе только что начали что-то… необычное, а теперь тебе нужно уходить! У меня никогда не было и не будет ничего нормального! Всё важное для меня всегда остаётся таким непостижимым, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я продолжаю терять дорогие мне вещи, близких людей, а теперь я потеряю и тебя.

— Ты не потеряешь меня, Гарри, — Драко схватил его за руку и развернул так, чтобы они стояли посреди комнаты, лицом друг к другу.

— Тогда как это называется?

— Я бы назвал это временной мерой. Ты не потеряешь меня. Я буду с тобой, Гарри. Нравится мне это или нет… но теперь я тоже часть этой битвы. Более того, я готов к этому. Я могу прятаться весьма долго, но рано или поздно я всё равно вернусь, — Драко глубоко вздохнул. Он долго смотрел на Гарри, а затем шагнул ближе. — _Ты не бросил меня, и я обещаю, что тоже никогда не оставлю тебя._

Гарри знал эти слова. Он сам их написал.

Драко полез в карман рубашки, вытаскивая небольшой свиток пергамента.

— Я только что получил его… обратно, — сказал он, разворачивая бумагу.

Гарри узнал его, стоило только бегло взглянуть на свёрток в руках Малфоя. Он прикусил язык в тщетной попытке остановить накатившие слёзы, протягивая руку и забирая пергамент у Драко. Ему потребовалось всего секунда, чтобы окинуть взглядом синие строчки, прежде чем он отвернул голову в сторону.

— Я подумал… если мы оба вернемся… Я могу просто попросить вернуть пергамент… так, чтобы ты его не прочитал. Это же, как, ну, последнее слово… о, Мерлин.

— О Мерлин — что? — тёплая рука Драко легла на щёку Гарри, заставив того поднять взгляд вверх и встретиться с парой искренне сияющих глаз. — Ты не хотел бы, чтобы я это прочитал? Тебя смущает то, что ты написал?

Гарри покачал головой, хотя действительно чуточку покраснел. Теперь всё стало слишком неловко.

— Ты это написал всерьёз? — спросил Драко, словно углядев пунцовый румянец на лице Гарри, а затем и слегка нахмурился.

— Конечно! — выпалил Гарри прежде, чем смог подумать. — Э… я имею в виду… ну да, конечно же, да.

— И говорил ты тоже серьёзно?

— Говорил… когда?

— Ты ничего не помнишь с прошлой ночи? — Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на него, слегка сжав зубы.

— Ну… Я не был уверен, что ты запомнил это так же, как я, или, может, ты передумал, и…

Драко полностью обхватил лицо Гарри, подняв вторую руку, затем склонился и прошептал:

— Что ж, позволь мне кое-что прояснить. Я подозреваю, что даже на пороге смерти ты каким-то образом запомнил, что произошло в ночь затмения. И то, что ты сказал мне ещё за ночь до него, когда был в полудрёме. И то, что ты кричал, чтобы вытащить меня оттуда, откуда уже не возвращаются. Ты вытащил меня из бездны… и ещё, посреди всего того ада, ты сделал вот это…

Драко поцеловал его. Это был не нервный, неуверенный поцелуй, которого ожидала какая-то часть мозга Гарри. Малфой поцеловал его, вложив всю смелость и силу, на которую только был способен. Это был поцелуй из тех, от которых отбрасывает на полметра. Гарри был уверен, если бы Драко не держал его, то колени бы точно не выдержали. Даже сейчас они слишком сильно подкашивались. Гарри был ошеломлён. Сердце почти вылетало из груди, мысли плавились от любой попытки понять происходящее, а губы то и дело откликались в ответ. Внезапно Драко отстранился с характерным тихим и чмокающим звуком.

Гарри открыл глаза — когда он успел их закрыть? — и увидел, как Драко застенчиво поглядывал на него, что забавно контрастировало с его действиями всего несколько секунд назад. Гарри облизнул губы, удивлённый тем, что уже смог распознать на них вкус Драко.

— Драко?

Тот улыбнулся. Он медленно протянул руку, снимая очки с носа Гарри, сложил их и сунул себе в карман. Они были так близко, что Гарри мог видеть его достаточно ясно, а лёгкое размытие только делало всё более сюрреалистичным.

— Ты говорил, что твоим самым большим страхом было одиночество. Ты столкнулся со смертью без страха… ради меня… — он прислонился лбом ко лбу Поттера, и этот жест показался Гарри невероятно успокаивающим и таким знакомым. — После всего, что ты для меня сделал… как я мог снова позволить тебе остаться одному?

Драко снова попытался поцеловать Гарри, но тот сумел увернулся.

— Но ты всё равно собираешься уйти, так ведь?

— Я должен, Гарри, — улыбка Драко дрогнула. — Но ты же знаешь, я вернусь как можно скорее.

Это должно было подбодрить его, но Гарри лишь нахмурился. Он смотрел на Драко несколько секунд, пытаясь решить, что сказать дальше.

— Мне нужно знать, Драко… что это? Между нами?

— Я не уверен, — Малфой вмиг стал задумчивым. — Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного… но думаю, что это здорово.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я парень? — спросил Гарри прежде, чем смог понять, что он хочет сказать.

— Помнишь, — Драко только улыбнулся, — я сказал, что в Хогвартсе нет девушек, которые могли бы меня заинтересовать?

— Да, но… А-а, — Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Удивительно, каким же наивным ты можешь быть, когда хочешь избежать очевидных вещей, — поддел его Драко.

— И не напоминай, — проворчал Гарри. — Я почти хотел биться головой о стену, когда понял, сколько улик я пропустил.

— И ты понятия не имел, что тебе нравятся мальчики? — Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Не нравятся, — торопливо сказал Гарри. Стоило этим словам повиснуть в воздухе, как Драко нахмурился. — Ну, может быть, есть какие-то неопровержимые доказательства, конечно. Но я не люблю _мальчиков,_ — Гарри скривился, мысленно ожидая, когда его уже перебьют. — Думаю, мне нравишься именно ты. Это прозвучало довольно глупо, да?

Драко улыбнулся, его серые глаза смотрели на Гарри с расстояния всего в несколько дюймов.

— Ты всё время говоришь глупости. Но я не сержусь на тебя. От тебя и что-то впечатляющее можно услышать. И ты сказал, что любишь меня…

Затем Драко наклонился к нему, и Гарри закрыл глаза. Мир сузился до робкого прикосновения губ и дыхания Драко на щеке. Рука Гарри медленно скользнула к затылку Драко, а тот крепко обхватил Поттера за плечи. В голове было совершенно пусто. После затянувшейся тишины Драко отстранился, но на этот раз он помедлил, прежде чем прервать контакт, и слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри. Поттер даже подумать не мог, что поцелуи могут быть _такими_. Он позволил их губам задержаться, а затем нерешительно провёл языком по верхней губе Драко. Тот издал низкий горловой звук и снова поймал рот Гарри своим.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Гарри уже задыхался, он был смущён, счастлив и взбудоражен одновременно. Он никогда не представлял себе такого и никогда не желал, но теперь, когда испытал это _нечто_ , понял, насколько это было прекрасно. Даже если Драко уезжает, у них есть здесь и сейчас.

— Драко… что всё это значит? — спросил Гарри, даже не зная, что под «этим» вообще подразумевал, но он почему-то был уверен, что Драко его поймёт.

— Это значит, — медленно произнёс тот, — что для нас обоих жизнь будет адом на земле, но я не променяю её ни на что на свете.

— Если это ад, — прошептал Гарри, притягивая Драко чуть ближе к себе, — то я даже не могу себе представить, на что похож рай.

— Ну-ну… встречайте Гарри Поттера, звезду квиддича, будущего аврора, начинающего философа и так себе поэта.

— Прошу прощения?

Драко улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Думаю, мне даже немного понравилось.

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, и Драко крепче обнял его. На этот раз, когда Драко поцеловал его, Гарри нетерпеливо встретил его губы. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но и её стало недостаточно, когда Драко вдруг резко отстранился.

— Гарри… открой глаза.

Стало ясно, почему в голосе Драко было столько трепета, как только Гарри огляделся. Выручай-комната изменилась. Они больше не стояли в маленькой уютной гостиной с диваном и множеством подушек. Вместо этого они оказались посреди открытого поля. Была ночь, и звёзды над головой сверкали, как бриллианты. Но даже их свет был тусклым на фоне неземного танца сотен светящихся фей, парящих вокруг них в кольце света. Гарри ахнул и крепче прижал Драко к себе, как будто хотел зацепиться за что-то реальное в этом сюрреалистичном месте. Нежный перезвон достиг ушей, и знакомое тепло поднялось в груди.

— Это ведь всё для нас? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно.

— Я думал… той ночью, когда мы были там… что там всё тоже было только для нас. Настоящее кольцо фей, горы, звёзды… Словно отрезанный от реальности мир, в котором никто не мог нас найти. Только мы. Помню, я подумал, что мне было бы даже немного жаль возвращаться в Хогвартс. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Да, — ответил Драко, и Гарри уловил нотку грусти в его голосе.

— Всё действительно кончено, да?

— Эта часть нашего пути окончена, — сказал Драко, пожимая плечами. — Но вот эта… — он сжал руку Гарри. — …только начинается.

Чувствуя себя немного неловко, но не настолько, чтобы ему захотелось отстраниться, Гарри сжал её в ответ.

— Я тоже так думаю… Мне кажется, всё будет хорошо, — он оглянулся на Драко, на лице которого играли размытые огоньки фей, а его волосы, пропуская свет, причудливо обрамляли голову. Гарри рассмеялся и почувствовал, что напряжение немного спало. — У нас всё будет хорошо.

— Да, — ответил Драко и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. — Кому вообще сдался этот рай? Тут лучше.

Долгое время они держали друг друга за руки, наблюдая за феями, не желая расставаться со своей иллюзией и возвращаться в земной мир. Но в конце концов они поняли, что время пришло.

Дверь в комнату была спрятана в широком стволе бука на краю поля. Драко сунул руку в мешок, который всё ещё держал в руках, достал мантию-невидимку и накинул её на себя и Гарри, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Свет в коридоре после мягкого свечения искусственной ночи ослепил глаза. Солнечные лучи струились через окна, словно провожая вчерашнюю бурю.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, на пол приземлился клочок пергамента, исписанный поспешным корявым почерком.

_Всем._

_Если вы читаете это, то это значит, что Драко вернулся в Хогвартс без меня. Пожалуйста, считайте это письмо моим последним словом. Встретьте Драко так, как если бы это был я. Он не виноват в моей смерти. Он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы спасти меня. Я простил его, и прошу вас сделать то же самое._

_Драко виноват в моей смерти не больше, чем в смерти моих родителей, Седрика, Сириуса или кого-либо ещё, кто умер от руки Волдеморта. Драко наконец осознал, что он сам в ответе за своё будущее. Он решил оставить всё и рискнул собственной жизнью, чтобы сбежать со мной, и не раз спасал меня по пути. Я знаю — просто знаю — что если бы он мог, то отдал бы свою жизнь за меня без раздумий._

_Но я этого не хочу. Если это моя судьба, то я приму её. Я не боюсь смерти, но боюсь остаться один. Если вы читаете это, то должны знать, что я был не один, когда умер, и за это я благодарен. Я умер в компании друга, кого-то, кто мне дорог. Я и не мог просить о большем._

_Драко, пожалуйста, оставь себе мантию-невидимку. После всего, что мы пережили вместе с ней, я не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-то еще взял её. Это часть меня, которая всегда будет с тобой. Ты не бросил меня, и я обещаю, что тоже никогда не оставлю тебя._

__

__

_Гарри_


End file.
